And Then for Fruits Basket
by Mikazuki Yuriko
Summary: Tohru is faced with a challenge with much higher stakesthe futures of the entire Sohma clan...and the destiny of her own heart.
1. Default Chapter

Teaser for "And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
High school is over, and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru have all  
  
managed to scrape by somehow. But now with the dawn of college approaching, not  
  
to mention trouble from the undergraduate league of the Prince Yuki  
  
Fan Club, the Sohma house has been turned upside down. Despite her best efforts to  
  
understand and console Akito, the moody head of the Sohma family, Tohru is faced with a  
  
new challenge with much higher stakes--the futures of the entire Sohma clan- -and  
  
the destiny of her own heart. 


	2. Prologue

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Note from the Author:  
  
Hello, everyone! This is my first and most likely only Fruits Basket fan fiction. As of this moment, my tabs are not working, but hopefully that will remedy itself and soon. I would just like to mention that I'm relatively new to the world of Fruits Basket, having just seen the anime series. I haven't read the manga. So, with frank admission, I am NOT an expert, nor do I claim to be one. This Fruits Basket story takes place about a year after the end of the anime series. I will try to keep it in the Fruits Basket style as much as possible, but I do take my own creative license as well. Criticism is welcome, but only if it is constructive. Oh, and of course I honor the copyrights and whatnot. Believe me, it would be a total waste of time trying to sue me. I have zip. Zero. Squat. So, without further ado, I present to you.  
  
"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Prologue  
  
Tohru Honda smiled amidst the thunderous clapping that filled the gym where Kawaia High's graduation ceremony was taking place. With the rest of the blue and black-robed seniors, she stood up and applauded as well, eyes bright and cheerful as always. Maybe a little more so, tonight. As the orchestra began to play a grandiose marching anthem, Tohru got in the line that filed up to the stage erected at the other end of the gym with the rest of the graduates. While photographers took pictures all around them with their big cameras and expensive-looking equipment, Tohru looked around at the sea of faces surrounding her.  
She caught sight of little blonde Momiji and Shigure, who was decked out in a sharp-looking suit, waving like kids from the stands. Ayame, the long-haired, silly owner of a fabric shop, was jumping up and down wildly with a huge grin plastered on his face, shouting something Tohru couldn't make out. Next to Ayame she saw Hatori, who was sitting with arms and legs crossed, looking on with only mild interest. He shot annoyed glances at Ayame every few seconds though. No doubt the silver- haired man's flamboyance was starting to get on his nerves. Tohru couldn't help smiling at the pair of them.  
She saw almost everyone she knew from the Sohma family in that group-Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Ritsu.They were all shouting congratulations to her from afar and snapping photos like crazy. Only one person was missing.  
"Where's Akito?" she wondered out loud as her eyes searched the seats for the pale, thin man with the short, dark hair. He was the head of the Sohma family. Even though he hardly ever stepped out of doors, having a natural discomfort towards people, especially those who weren't in the family, Tohru thought he would have been there, since two Sohmas were graduating this evening.  
"Who?" asked Uo, behind her. The tall, tomboyish girl's blue eyes peered at her through the cascading yellow hair that fell over half her face. Her blue mortarboard hat hung jauntily at an angle, and her collar was undone. It seemed to reflect the girl's flippant attitude towards authority and ceremony.  
"Oh, he's one of the Sohmas. I just thought he'd be here for an event as important as this."  
"Well," Uo commented, shifting her weight lazily while they waited in the line to have their pictures done before getting on stage, "I don't blame him for staying away. If I'd known the commencement speeches were going to be that boring, I wouldn't have come either! And I can't believe I have to wear this thing," she added distastefully in her low, husky voice. She plucked her flat cap and tassel off her head and staring at it, said, "I mean, really. You'd think that whoever came up with this stupid tradition could have found something a little more.you know.cooler looking." Tohru chuckled as the two of them stepped forward in front of the next available tripod.  
"The speeches were rather long, weren't they?" came a very slow, calm voice from behind them. Tohru and Uo turned to see their friend, Saki Hanajima, standing right next to them. The pale, willowy girl had her long black hair that was usually kept in a plain braid down for the occasion. It flowed elegantly in glossy waves past her shoulders. She even had a touch of makeup on, and a pair of dangling pearl earrings on as well.  
"Wow, Hana, you look really beautiful!" exclaimed Tohru, clasping her hands together in delight.  
"Why, thank you, Tohru, for that compliment," she replied slowly and graciously.  
"Uh, Hana, you're wearing the boys' robe," Uo pointed out with a perplexed look.  
Tohru beamed at her friends. Hana always preferred to wear black. It went along with the girl's macabre style perfectly. But the girls were all supposed to wear blue. It was a school tradition.  
"Hey, Hana," Uo said, interrupting Tohru's thought, "aren't you supposed to be towards the back of the line?"  
"Yes," was the other girl's monotonic response. "But I didn't want to miss getting my picture taken with the two of you. This is a very special event, of course. I just barely filled the requirements to graduate. I want to be able to remember sharing this time with the two of you."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I almost failed all my classes, except for gym," Uo agreed with a touch of pride in her tone.  
"Hey, miss! Are you going to step up or not?" cried the photographer. He seemed to be very frustrated. No doubt he was stressed with all the picture taking he had to do. Tohru jumped, startled, and rushed forward to stand on the mark, apologizing profusely for making him wait.  
"You two need to step away," the photographer said to Uo and Hana. "Only one at a time."  
The two girls didn't back off. Instead, Uo fired him her classic look that implied "Mess with me, and I'll beat the snot out of you," and Hana stated serenely with a flat look,  
"We wish to have our picture taken together. Surely there can be no objection to such a simple request."  
"But these pictures are for the biography section of the school newspaper! They're supposed to be taken individually!"  
"Excuse me," came a soft, mellow voice. The photographer spun around to face Yuki Sohma-the dubbed "Prince of Kawaia High"-the most popular boy in school. He was standing there in his black robes and mortarboard, violet eyes gazing kindly at them all under a crown of light gray hair. He was as pale as Hana, and looked even more so against the black of his clothing.  
"Hello, Yuki!" said Tohru.  
"It's Yuki!" yelled a girl from somewhere in the line. Suddenly, a chorusing flood of "Yuki!" sounded out from most of the girls, and even several boys in the crowd. Tohru even heard a few "Prince Yuki's" from the stands behind her. Yuki ignored all of the shouts of praise and giggles coming from them. He was used to this sort of treatment, which they bestowed freely, though he tolerated it unwillingly. Yuki glanced at Hana, and he was caught off guard.  
"Miss Hanajima, what are you wearing?"  
"It's a graduation gown," Hana replied without emotion. "What did you expect?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Drop it, Yuki," Uo cut in gently. The she took on a mysterious tone and grinned slyly at him. "Some questions are best left unasked."  
Yuki's eyes went from Uo, to Hana, to Tohru, but he let the matter go. He turned to the photographer, who had also unsurprisingly given him his complete attention. People always did. Yuki had that effect on everyone. The young, gray-haired boy spoke to him reasonably.  
"High school graduation is a time that is meant to be spent with those people who are closest to you," he said mildly, with that small, mysterious smile that had ensnared the hearts of most of the giddy schoolgirls at Kawaia High. "It's a time for friends, family, and loved ones to all be together. Years from now, we will all look back and remember those moments, because they are the ones that matter."  
"Oh please," said a sarcastic boy from behind Yuki. He was Kyo Sohma-the bold, red-eyed boy who had flame-colored hair to match his fiery temper. He too was dressed in black, but, like Uo, he was a bit more careless about his appearance. He was also Yuki's rival, in just about everything. Living together in the same house for three years had done little to diminish his competitive streak. He and Yuki didn't actually fight as much as they used to, but it wasn't uncommon to see the two stretching their martial arts talents to their limits to try and defeat each other. Yuki usually won these little skirmishes, but that didn't do anything to lessen Kyo's determination.  
"Oh, hi, Kyo!" Tohru said happily.  
Kyo gave her half of one of his cocky, bad attitude-loaded smiles. Then he too rounded on the photographer. "I'm not gonna spout any of that sissy boy's cheesy "group hug" crap, but any photographer who can't handle a dumb group shot obviously isn't cut out for the job."  
"Now wait just one moment," said the cameraman, growing red in the face and fuming, "I'm being paid to take every student's individual picture for the school newspaper. I am not being paid for special requests. So either get back in your own line, young man, and be quiet, or I'll have to call campus security."  
"Oh yeah?" Kyo shot back. Tohru, who was simply standing in the background watching the whole thing, got a glazed look on her face. Oh no, she thought, this could get ugly! Kyo's just getting warmed up.  
While Kyo and the photographer continued to argue, voices rising with every passing turn, people were beginning to stare at them. Tohru felt distinctly uncomfortable.  
"This is hardly helping," Yuki said breezily to Kyo. "You're acting like a fool."  
Kyo switched tactics and glared at Yuki. "No one asked you for your opinion, Rat-Boy!"  
Yuki's eyes narrowed threateningly. "I'm giving it to you anyway, you stupid cat."  
That set off Kyo's temper even more. While the bystanders blinked and muttered to one another, wondering why such a strange insult would anger the orange-haired young man so much, Kyo snarled, baring his teeth, and got into a fighting stance.  
"What did you call me?" he demanded angrily.  
Yuki smiled, but it wasn't sweet. It was the smile he reserved only for Kyo, in moments like this. "Stupid."  
"Please stop this!" Tohru cried anxiously, stepping between the two. The situation was about to come to blows, which she knew all too well could happen. A fight during the graduation ceremony would be just terrible! "Please, Yuki, Kyo, we really need to get moving. We're holding up the line!"  
As soon as she had moved, the Sohma boys immediately forgot their imminent fight. When they heard her plea, they both lowered their fists.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Honda," Yuki said, back to being his sensitive and polite self. "I don't want to cause you any trouble.  
"Yeah, sorry, Tohru," echoed Kyo, although he had only reverted back to his half-caring, cat-like attitude. Still, at least they weren't about to bloody one another.  
The photographer, who had watched the melee with wide eyes, seemed to calm down a bit. Whether he was afraid that he might get involved with the scrap, or whether he was fearful for his equipment, he visibly relaxed now, wiping his eyeglasses on his shirt. Yuki, with an unfriendly sideways glance meant for Kyo, turned to the cameraman.  
"If you don't mind, would it really be so much trouble to take a group picture? You wouldn't have to take up so much time doing everyone's individual photo that way."  
The man grimaced. "I've already lost time because of all of this." However, he looked at Yuki appraisingly. "Still, you seem to be a highly photogenic young man. I'll agree to a group picture as long as you're in it. Will that satisfy you?"  
"Yes," Yuki replied evenly.  
"Hey, I'm gonna be in this picture too!" snapped Kyo.  
The cameraman looked unhappy, but he merely sighed and wailed, "Fine, fine! Whatever you want! Let's just get it over with!"  
The two Sohmas went over to stand with Tohru, Hana, and Uo. When they were all in position, the photographer focused the camera.  
"Say cheese," he said unenthusiastically, like he was about to cry.  
"Cheese!"  
The light flashed blindingly, and they all blinked for a moment after to get rid of the spots in their vision. The next student got in line for her photo, and Tohru and the gang moved on. Now they had to wait in line to get on stage to receive their diploma. The student body officers who were reading each graduate's name out had momentarily fumbled because of the turmoil going on to the side, but now they were continuing on quickly and clearly. The students ahead of Tohru ascended the stairs in turn, glided across the stage, received their diploma, and then shook hands with the administrators as they walked down a different set of stairs to return to their seats for the rest of the ceremony.  
"Say, Yuki, Kyo," piped up Tohru, "aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the stage, with the rest of the boys?"  
"We wanted to get our pictures taken with you," Yuki explained peacefully, while Kyo rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
"Yeah, it was kind of my idea," Kyo added reluctantly. "I thought it would have been nice, you know." While he shrugged to regain some of his dignity by acting indifferent, Yuki's thin gray eyebrows lowered in irritation as he glared at the flame-haired young man. Tohru observed the two of them, and laughed lightly. They both stared at her in mild amazement.  
"You two," she said with a big, goofy grin that was so like her. "It was a good idea. I'm always glad to have my picture taken with my friends." That seemed to settle the both of them.  
"Yes, it was a wonderful idea," Hana put in.  
"Still, don't you guys need to be over with the rest of the boys?" Uo asked.  
"It's okay," said Yuki with a genuine smile. "We'll just hand them our name cards to read when we get up there. It shouldn't cause any major confusion."  
Again, Tohru beamed at him. "All right." She was always happy to be in the company of her friends. Especially for important events like this.  
I can't believe it, Mom. It's like a dream come true. I actually made it. I'm getting my diploma. She reached the top of the stage and faced the jovial school board members who were holding out her diploma. Her diploma. It really is a dream come true, Tohru thought. Your dream. Her mother, Kyoko Honda, had dropped out of high school in her first year. Instead of finishing her education, she got married and had to take care of her new baby girl, Tohru, sacrificing her future so that she could work long, tiring hours to keep her little family going. When Tohru's father died, Tohru was just a little toddler, hardly old enough to even know him. Tohru grew up always being close to her mother. She loved her more than anything. It had always been her mom's dream to see her daughter graduate high school.  
"I need you to stick with it so you can tell me what it feels like to hold that diploma in your hand. And then maybe you can have the life I never got to have."  
Not long after that, Kyoko died in a car accident, leaving her only child behind. That started the whole thing with living with her grandfather, then living alone in a tent in the woods, and finally coming to stay with the Sohmas. It was strange, but out of all those places she had lived in, it was the Sohma house that Tohru called home.  
"Tohru Honda," said the voiceover into the microphone. Snapping out of her reverie, Tohru felt a jolt and quickly strode forward, graduation gown swishing and billowing.  
"Congratulations," said an older woman wearing a nice dress and a rose boutonniere. "You've earned it." She placed the diploma in Tohru's hands. Tohru couldn't help but relish the sight of that diploma. She started to get teary-eyed.  
I did it, Mom. I graduated high school.  
"Yu-Yuki Sohma," came the astonished reader's voice. Yuki followed Tohru across the stage, accepting his diploma in turn. Tohru headed down the other flight of stairs, back to the gymnasium floor. Her knees wobbled all the way back to her seat.  
After several more minutes, when each student had been honored and was back in his or her seat, the student body president led them all in the famous tradition of pulling the tassel on the flat mortarboard hat from left to right, signifying that they were indeed graduated. All of the hard work, long years, endless cram sessions, piles of homework, and "examination hell" was over.  
"Congratulations, all of you!"  
There was an ear-splitting roar from audience and graduates alike as the entire senior class tossed their hats high into the air. Mortarboards and tassels flew everywhere. Balloons were released, and a few people had even smuggled in cans of Silly String and were spraying it on everyone  
The band and orchestra couldn't even be heard over the clamor. As Tohru flung her hat up high, she couldn't help but cheer inside. She felt full to bursting with joy.  
I did it, Mom! I really did it!  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! The prologue is over! That actually went better than I thought, but having to indent twelve spaces every other line is really annoying. Well, I'm not quite sure just how graduation ceremonies in Japan work, so I modeled this one after mine, which, incidentally, took place last night. I'm so happy! I can't wait to get the rest of this story underway! Until then, jaa ne, minna! 


	3. Ch 1: Surprising Revelations Over A Bow...

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Copyright/Disclaimer: Again, I don't know exactly to whom Fruits Basket belongs, but of course the characters are theirs. However, this little storyline is mine, so don't steal it! I can actually claim that all the work here is mine, because I've never so much as glanced at another FB fic. So, anyway, here's the first chapter! Oh, and by the way, I got my tabs working again (finally). ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Surprising Revelations Over A Bowl of Leek Soup  
  
Yuki Sohma dusted off his knees as he stood up in the little plot of earth he had been transplanting daisies into. Tohru had said once, a while ago, that she liked daises. They were always so lively and cheerful. Yuki was planting them just for her.  
The small garden that he had started so long ago had expanded now to take up the entire glade. It was nestled snugly away from the hustle and bustle of the world, deep in the heart of Sohma property. The patch was ringed with trees and tall grass on all sides. The path leading to Shigure's house was set on a rise overlooking the little hollow. Yuki sat down on a large, white-faced rock and took off his work gloves, surveying his work. The place was coming along wonderfully, full of vegetables and flowers in bloom. The sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees and the birdsong in the air made the place seem like Heaven.  
It's so peaceful here, Yuki said to himself. I almost feel like I could stay here forever.  
Crunching footsteps coming down the path distracted him. Yuki turned his head and saw Tohru, dressed in a blue jumper and apron, jogging down to meet him. Her long brown hair done up in two neat braids swayed from side to side, and her clear blue eyes shone brightly. She had a whicker basket in one hand, and a pair of gardening gloves in the other.  
"Yuki!" she called when she approached, coming down the gently sloping terrain. "I need some vegetables for dinner tonight. Can I take some from the 'secret base'?"  
The gray-haired young man smiled at her broadly. "Sure. While you're here, how about taking some flowers for the table?"  
"That sounds like a great idea!" Tohru responded brightly. She slipped her gloves on and walked to the edge of the patch. "What looks ready?" she wondered.  
"I think it's still too early for the tomatoes and the peppers," said Yuki, joining her, "but the leeks ought to be good."  
Tohru laughed lightly. "I don't know if Kyo will be too excited about that, but I'll just make some fish to go with it. He'll eat the fish, at least."  
"Yes, well, he is rather picky with his food, as you well know," said Yuki. He helped her select some of the fattest leeks to fill the basket. They'd planted those leeks, just like everything else there, together. It was fun.  
"Oh, you've got the daisies in!" Tohru squealed excitedly when she saw them. "I just love daisies!"  
"Yes, I know," Yuki replied with a contented smile. They were still short and taking root, so Tohru only cut a couple for her vase. With them she added a few brilliant orange marigolds.  
"Those will look great together," she said, examining the bunch of flowers in her hand. "Now let's see.what else?" Her eye caught a bobbing yellow flower a few feet away. "Aha!" she said, picking it and adding it to the arrangement. "Perfect."  
"Miss Honda," said Yuki, tilting his head a bit and looking at it quizzically. "That's a dandelion."  
"Yep."  
"But.it's a weed."  
Tohru's ever-present grin never faded. "I know that," she said. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's pretty. It looks great with these other flowers, don't you think?"  
For a moment Yuki wasn't quite sure what to say. He gazed at the fistful of blossoms in the girl's gloved hand. You always see the bright side of things, don't you? Even when it comes to weeds.  
"Yes, it does look terrific," was his answer. It really did, when he saw it from her perspective. Everything always did, that way.  
"Well, I'd better be getting back to the house if I'm going to get dinner done on time," she announced, settling the basket full of leeks and flowers in the crook of her elbow. When she reached the path at the top of the low slope, she turned and waved to him before walking away. Yuki watched her until she was out of sight then turned his attention back to the garden. He found the scruffy, dark green leaves of the dandelion sticking up out of the rich earth and hunkered down next to them. He stared unblinkingly at the plant for a few minutes. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to pull it up.  
  
"Ahhh," sighed Shigure as he tossed his spoon into his empty bowl. "That was delicious, Tohru. That must have been the absolute best leek soup I have ever had."  
"Thank you," Tohru replied gratefully then looked at Kyo on her left. "So Kyo, how did you like it?"  
Kyo's stupefied look did little to lessen her cheerfulness. Arrogantly he folded his arms and turned up his nose at the still-full bowl of piping hot leek soup before him. "I'd rather eat road kill that's been dead for a week," he grumbled.  
"That can be arranged," Yuki muttered darkly over his cup of tea.  
Tohru giggled. This went on every time she served leeks for dinner. It was sort of a game between her and Kyo. She knew very well that he hated leeks more than any other food in the world. Everyone else in the house liked them except for him, so they all took turns teasing him about it at dinner.  
"The fish was okay though," Kyo added. "At least you can cook that without messing up too bad." He ignored Yuki's baleful glance across the table.  
"I'm glad you liked it," Tohru went on, oblivious to the battle going on both sides.  
"Well," interjected Shigure, settling back to lounge on his floor cushion, "now that's school's out for you kids, what are you going to do with all this free time you have now?"  
Awkward silence answered him.  
"Um.I don't know," Tohru said. "I haven't really thought about it. I was so focused on finishing high school that I guess I didn't really worry about what would come next. I've accomplished my goal, so now I'm not sure what to do." She stared down at the dregs of leek soup in her bowl.  
"You could go on to college," Yuki suggested. "College?!" Tohru yelped. Visions of entrance exams, long study hours, sororities, and lectures from prestigious professors filled her head. "I don't think I could ever make it into a college! Yuki smiled gently at her. "Why not? After all, you graduated high school with honors and excellent grades, and you even did well on that practice college entrance exam we took as a class in January."  
"But.college!" Tohru's eyes grew huge, just thinking about it. It was all so overwhelming! As long as she could remember, her mom had always told her about their dream to finish high school. All her life Tohru had worked tirelessly towards that goal. Now that she was done, could there be anything more?  
Mom, I did what we both wanted. I finished high school. But college? That's a whole other league! I don't think I could do it! She grew very thoughtful, and pictured her smiling, sassy mother in her mind. What would you say right now, Mom? Her mother always had the best advice. For everything. She heard her mother's words, like a ghostly memory, inside her mind.  
  
"Then maybe you can have the life I never got to have."  
  
Tohru blinked a couple of times and her eyes met Yuki's. "Mom always wanted me to do my very best," she said finally. "She wanted me to finish high school so that I wouldn't have to miss out on any of life's experiences. She always regretted that she wasn't able to hold a diploma in her hand, or make friends in her classes. She never got to be in any clubs or activities or anything. She was always so busy working. She always wanted me to be better than her." Tohru's nostalgic smile was small, but fond. "She wanted me to make the most out of my life that I could."  
All three Sohmas were now looking at her raptly. Tohru noticed and immediately flushed at all the attention.  
"Oh! I know it sounds weird, but that's what it was," she said quickly. She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "I think Mom would have wanted me to be the very best I can," she continued. Her face perked up. "Besides, it would be wonderful to tell her what it feels like to be in college, too." Just then, an afterthought struck her.  
"But.isn't it too late to apply? I mean, I would have to study for the entrance exams, and take them, and.and what if I don't get in? What if- -"  
Yuki waved her words off with a graceful hand. "It's all right, Miss Honda," he said nonchalantly.  
"Huh?" the rest of them said in unison.  
Yuki flashed them all a secretive smile. "A while ago, I got a letter in the mail from Tokyo University."  
"That's strange," said Shigure, fingering his chin. "I don't remember seeing anything from Tokyo U in the mail."  
"I intercepted the postman before he could get here," Yuki replied with thinning patience. "Will you please let me finish?"  
Shigure laughed it off. "Oh, go on. Go on. I wouldn't want to interrupt your fascinating monologue."  
"Anyway," Yuki resumed with lingering irritation, "I was accepted to Tokyo University, and I'll be starting there this fall."  
"You got in to Tokyo U?" exclaimed Kyo. Suddenly his face scrunched up and he balled his fist tightly. He looked ready to bring it down on the table and break it into pieces.  
"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Kyo?" asked Shigure with mild surprise. Then sudden understanding crossed his face.  
"Oh, I see," he said, imagining the whole thing, but in a cartoon version with miniature characters running around. "You tried to get into Tokyo U, you poured your heart and soul into it, but you didn't make it in. And now you learn that your archrival has in fact succeeded where you have not." Shigure got an inspired glint in his eyes. "You know, if there was a beautiful woman in there somewhere, like some kind of childhood love, and the two archrivals were battling for her affection, that would make a great novel." He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from out of his loose, gray robe and started scrawling hasty notes on it.  
Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were all looking at him strangely, and the room was quiet, except for the scritchy noises of Shigure's pen. It was Kyo who decided to prick the bubble of silence.  
"You're an idiot," he said to Shigure, aloof, hands on his hips. "Actually, I have my own little announcement to make. As a matter of fact, I got into Tokyo University, too."  
Both Yuki's and Tohru's jaws dropped, and Shigure even dropped his pen.  
"WHAT?!" was their simultaneous cry.  
Kyo looked a little miffed at their reaction. "Whaddaya mean, 'what?' I have the proof right here. My acceptance letter." He pulled a carelessly folded-up letter from his pants pocket. "You're all acting as if you didn't think I could get in." One look at their faces confirmed it, and Kyo yelled angrily, "Hey, I'm not some kind of loser!" He crossed his arms. "Although it really goes to show how much they've lowered their standards if they're letting some good-for-nothing moron like you in," he said, directing his words at Yuki.  
"Funny," Yuki shot back. "I was about to say the same thing about you."  
Kyo's orange eyebrow twitched, and a vein in his forehead started to pop out. Yuki busied himself with rolling up his sleeves, never taking his eyes off his opponent.  
"Lousy rat."  
"Dumb cat."  
"Now now, you two," Shigure reproached them gently, waggling a finger at them, "you can beat each other to bruised, bloody pulps later. And not in my house. But first, Yuki," he said, addressing the younger man, "I still want to hear what you have to say. Why won't Tohru have to worry about Tokyo U?"  
"Oh," said Yuki, remembering. "After speaking to our homeroom teacher, I visited the dean of the university soon after receiving my letter, and I talked to him about you, Miss Honda."  
"Me?"  
Yuki looked a little bashful. "It probably wasn't any of my business, but I told him about you and about how you might consider applying, although you probably wouldn't decide to until it was too late. The homeroom teacher submitted your practice test scores to the university, and they reviewed them. Since they're so outstanding, the board decided to admit you, if you'd be interested."  
"You're kidding me!" Tohru answered, flabbergasted. "They'll really accept me?"  
"Yuki," Shigure said, full of seriousness now, "Tokyo University is the highest acclaimed university in Japan. It's also the most competitive. Thousands of students struggle to get in every year, but the chances of actually making it are slim at best. How on earth did you convince the Board of Trustees to consider admitting someone who didn't even apply herself?"  
Yuki shifted uncomfortably. "Well.um." he cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I think it was because of the way I look."  
"What, did you dress in drag and hit on the dean?" Kyo inquired, earning him an evil stare from Yuki. Under his breath, but just loud enough for his rival to hear, he grunted, "Ugly chick."  
Shigure chuckled while Tohru shook her head to rid herself of that mental image. "Yuki's looks are always popular, no matter where he goes. I remember that was especially true in Ayame's case. And my own," he added vainly. "More than one administrator has been coerced to give us Sohmas what we want. I guess you could say good looks run in the family." He chuckled again, louder this time, and swept his dark hair back flirtatiously. Before Kyo could make another biting remark, Tohru asked,  
"Why did you do this, Yuki? I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything-really, I'm not!-but.Tokyo University! I think I would happy just going to less well-known college. I never imagined that I could have a chance to go to a place as distinguished as Tokyo U!"  
There was a silent pause that lasted only a few moments, but during that time, Yuki's pale cheeks were tinged with a faint pink. Tohru didn't seem to notice, but Shigure surely did. He leaned his chin in his hand and gazed at his younger cousin interestedly. Kyo merely stared at Yuki with a clouded expression. No doubt he was still upset to learn that he'd be stuck with Yuki all through college, too. As if spending every day of high school with him wasn't bad enough.  
"Well," Yuki stammered, torn between staring at the tabletop and meeting Tohru's eyes, "I really enjoyed the time we shared together in high school, Miss Honda. And.and I really want to go to the same college as you."  
Shigure quirked an eyebrow and watched Tohru for her reaction. She didn't seem to realize just how awkward the usually suave Prince of Kawaia High had become, or that he was blushing. Kyo simply plopped down on his floor cushion and sat Indian style, refusing to acknowledge Yuki.  
"Yeah," Kyo said to the oblivious girl next to him, though the words were drawn out and sounded forced. "I want to go to college with you, too." He shot a hateful look at Yuki. "Even if it means having to go with him." He jerked a thumb at Yuki just in case Tohru couldn't figure out who he meant.  
Tohru stared at her hands on her lap. Her eyes showed uncertainty, although her smile said that she was pleased. "Wow. I'm really glad you two want to go to the same college as me. You really know how to make a girl feel special."  
"So will you consider it?" asked Yuki hopefully.  
Tohru was speechless for a second. "I guess I will. I just never thought that my life could change so quickly. One minute I'm just plain old Tohru Honda, out of school and not really knowing what would come next, and then I'm suddenly accepted to Tokyo University! I'm just being blown away by all this!"  
"You know, you don't have to make up your mind right now, Tohru," said Shigure easily. "This isn't the kind of decision to be made lightly. Although," he added, "I for one think it would be a great opportunity." Then his face fell dramatically. "Of course, this house will be awfully dull without you here to satisfy my every desire, but."  
He was abruptly cut off by Kyo's fist connecting with his jaw, and Yuki shouting, "She's not your little housewife, you imbecile!"  
Kyo added in his own two cents. "Jeez, Shigure, you're such a pervert."  
Shigure, who had fallen over backwards and was twitching in pain, only stuck up his forefinger in the air and pointed out, "I was only saying that college would be a fantastic experience for Tohru!"  
"Aw, shut up already," said Kyo, exasperated. Then, standing, he said to the girl next to him, "I gotta get some fresh air. I just can't stand being in the same room with these guys for very long."  
"Okay," said Tohru with understanding. She looked down at the table. "Well, I guess I'd better get the dishes going. As the old saying goes, 'Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today!'"  
"Uh, Miss Honda!" Yuki said in a rush, "Do you mind if I give you hand?"  
Kyo froze in his tracks, and his ears perked up keenly, like a cat's. That rat hated to do dishes.  
"Sure," answered Tohru sweetly as she started to gather everyone's bowls up. She nearly dropped them though, when Kyo slammed the sliding door behind him with a loud bang. All three of them looked at it in surprise. Tohru turned worriedly to Shigure and Yuki. "What's wrong with him?" she wondered aloud. "Was it something I said?"  
Shigure, who saw a lot more than he let on, and was actually quite perceptive despite his silliness, merely shrugged and replied, "Who can say with Kyo? I think he's just going up to the roof to let off some energy."  
Tohru exchanged looks with Yuki. "I guess the cod I made for dinner made Kyo a bit antsy." Then she too appeared ready to shrug it off. "I guess I'll go get the water ready," she remarked, taking the dishes in her arms into the kitchen.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not exactly an expert on standard admissions practices for Japanese colleges, so I'll just have to borrow a bit of American culture here. I also know that not many Japanese girls ever go on to college, but hey, this is my fanfic and I'll do what I want! ^_~ *raspberry* 


	4. Chapter 2: Clouds

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FB characters and whatnot, but this is my little story, so please no one steal it. *cue darkness with sinister wavy red lines* Or I'll have to sic Kagura on you!  
  
Chapter Two: Clouds  
  
The evening sky was a mellow golden color fading to violet, with striking pink and lilac clouds lit up by the setting sun. A warm breeze that carried trilling birdsong as well as wafting scents of roses and grass brushed over Kyo where he lay stretched out on the roof of Shigure's house. It was his place of solitude-his sanctuary. He wasn't really sure why he liked it so much. Maybe it was just the cat in him that liked high, lonely spots. Arms folded behind his head, his focus was on the first evening stars starting to poke through the veil of day. His thoughts, though, were elsewhere.  
"I want to go to college with you, too."  
Those words kept playing over and over again, like a scratched CD in his head.  
"I want to go to college with you, too."  
Kyo sighed. He had meant it, what he said, and everything else that had been in those words that had not come out of his mouth. Kyo watched a white bird flutter by overhead, and his train of thought changed again. It had been about a year since his deep, dark secret had been revealed to her. He remembered the disbelief and shock that had filled her pretty blue eyes when she saw. The utter horror at what she was looking at. And, like a coward, he had run away. Run away from her.  
That night had tortured him. In the darkness, in the drenching rain, he had tortured himself. He was a monster. A monster nobody could get close to. Because he was the cat from the zodiac story, he was born with the cat's evil spirit-the demonic, hate-twisted creature he became whenever he didn't wear his black and white beads. That was the darker side of his curse. He had never intended to let her see it. That expression on her face had filled him with bottomless despair. The one person he had ever managed to get close to, the only one he felt could really understand him, looking at him with fear.  
But even though he ran away, there, in the storm, she came to him. She came to him, even though she was shaking and could barely stand, spattered with mud from head to toe. That terrified look was still in her eyes, but she came to him. Even though he was a gruesome creature, not even remotely human.  
"Tohru." He pictured her in his mind, the way she looked when the dawn finally broke through the night's storm with brilliant rays. She told him the truth. Even though she was afraid, she still wanted to be close to him. She was willing to accept him, even as he was, where no one else ever had before. Not even his own mother. He remembered the choking joy that had filled his soul at that single moment. He was finally accepted. All his life, he'd been an outcast. His own mother rejected him, even if she never said it, or showed it. The kids at school always steered clear of him, and talked about him behind his back. The Sohma family, too, wanted nothing to do with him. They all looked down on him with disgust. He was the cat. He had no place among them.  
But under the strangest circumstances, Tohru came into his life. She was a bumbling, clueless space cadet who was so eager to please and humble it was almost obnoxious. But she also had that goofy-looking grin, and those big blue eyes that seemed to radiate pure happiness. Whenever those eyes were hurt or sad, Kyo just wanted to hit something.  
Somehow, that silly fool managed to see past what he was. Even though he'd said and done awful things to her in the past, she never held it against him. In the rain, her compassion caused him to change back to his human self. Kyo thought there was nothing quite so beautiful as that single moment when the clouds cleared and the sun shone down on them. Nothing quite so wonderful as putting his arms around her, to hold her in an embrace, even if it was only for a second before the zodiac curse transformed him into the cat.  
Kyo sat up on the shingles. The air had cooled down, and a deep blue was overtaking the sky. Only a rosy glow remained on the western horizon, and soon it would be gone. The last remnants of that day. Kyo's thoughts turned to dinnertime. The thought of Tohru going to the same university he was going to made him glad. It really did. But knowing that.that rat was going to be there too? Kyo made a noise of disgust. He guessed he really shouldn't be so surprised. It seemed that Fate or whatever had stuck him with that sissy pretty-boy for eternity. As long as Tohru was there, though, it didn't seem quite so bad.  
Kyo sat there on the roof for a while longer, thinking, until night was in full swing. He found the white-faced moon coming up over the black mountains in the distance. Then, a random thought occurred to him. It was kind of stupid, but it kept bothering him.  
"No, that's not true," he admitted to himself. It would be bad. He wasn't an idiot. He'd seen Yuki's face at dinner, talking to Tohru. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed it, either. Just as the sun and the moon fought for possession of the sky, he and his rival now had even more reason to fight each other. And only one could win.  
  
Author's Notes: Sigh. Another chapter done. It's really late, so hopefully my failing brain hasn't affected my writing. Much. I know it's kind of wordy, but that's just my style. Speaking of which, I know that Kyo has a tendency to use a somewhat more, shall we say, colorful vocabulary. At least, as far as the English version (which was dubbed pretty well, I might add) goes. I'm not a big fan of swearing, and I don't approve of it either. Personally, I feel it makes people sound either stupid or like gutter trash, or both. But anyway, I'm keeping it out. Kyo will just have to find more intelligent ways of expressing himself. ^_^ Also, as you can see, there's going to be some escalated conflict between Yuki and Kyo. Should be interesting. 


	5. Meetings and Warnings

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or the characters, or the rights, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Chapter Three: Meetings and Warnings  
  
"Say, Tohru," said Shigure as he walked into the Sohmas' kitchen. Not for the first time he marveled at just how spic and span it was. It hadn't always been that way. In fact, before Tohru became his housemaid, it had been painfully obvious that his house was inhabited only by a couple of bachelors. Tohru and Yuki were standing side by side before a steaming sink full of dishes and white soapsuds, sleeves rolled up to their shoulders, up to their elbows in foam.  
"Yes, Shigure? Do you need something?" Tohru asked, twisting a little to see him. She had a petite blue apron over her pale pink shirt and white shorts. Her long brown hair was braided and wrapped around her head to keep it out of the way. She looked so impossibly cute doing dishes that Shigure couldn't help but acknowledge the fleeting thought that she'd make a perfect wife for someone someday. Shigure's lips curved upwards in a small smirk. After all, anyone who could turn his house upside down and actually make it suitable for living in was a very talented person. It was just a pity that he was more than ten years her senior. He soon dismissed the thought; Tohru was waiting for him expectantly.  
"Ah, I was just wondering what your plans are this week," he said off- handedly. "I'm going to be out of town for a few days for the promotion of my latest book. So you and Yuki and Kyo will have run of the house until I get back."  
"All right," Tohru responded. "Just make sure that you leave a number where I can reach you in case there's a problem. And also write down a list of anything in particular you need done while you're gone."  
"I'll be sure to do that," Shigure assured her. "I'm not leaving until the day after tomorrow, anyway."  
"Okay," Tohru said. She turned her eyes upward in thought. "I don't think I'm doing anything out of the ordinary this week. I'm not working on Wednesday." She trailed off as she racked her brain for anything else.  
"In that case-" Shigure began, but Tohru interrupted him.  
"Oh, I just remembered! I'm going to see Akito tomorrow." She bonked her head with a damp, pruny hand. "I can't believe I forgot all about it! Silly me."  
As soon as she mentioned Akito's name, Yuki dropped a big brownie dish into the sink with a splash, spilling soapy water all over the place. A great deal of it got on his clothes, not to mention on Tohru. She jumped with a surprised gasp. Shigure stood back and said nothing. His dark eyes studied his young cousin pensively. Yuki snapped out of his funk, violet eyes wide, and saw what he had inadvertently done.  
"Miss Honda, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" He promptly found a dry dishtowel, and knelt down, dabbing at her apron.  
Shigure surveyed the goings on without any visible reaction, but the gears were working inside his brain. Yuki always grew edgy at the mention of Akito. It was understandable, considering how much physical and psychological abuse Yuki had suffered at the head of the Sohma family's hand. His blunder just now only revealed how much influence Akito still had over him. But he suspected there was more going on under the surface than what showed.  
Tohru flushed faintly as Yuki continued his ministrations. "Don't worry about it, Yuki, really." She placed a gentle hand on the skittish boy's shoulder. He jolted, and looked up at her smiling face. "I really didn't get that wet." Abashed, Yuki pulled away, but he still wrung the towel tightly in his hands. Tohru didn't notice, although she did add, "Just put those clothes in the hamper and I'll wash them with tonight's laundry. Yuki nodded absently; he didn't seem to mind his own damp shirt and pants. Tohru glanced at Shigure and explained, a little reluctantly, "Well, you see, I've been wanting to visit Akito for a while, to learn a little more about him and the Sohma family." "Well, you do seem to have an insatiable curiosity about us," Shigure said lightly. His usually joking manner grew serious in an instant. "Although I have to wonder if it would be very wise to go to Akito for your information." Tohru's eyes suddenly bulged. "Oh, I don't want to be nosy! Really, I don't! It's just that." Memories of her last encounter with the head of the Sohma clan flooded her mind. It had been a year ago, right after the incident with Kyo. She'd gone to the main house, not really knowing the reason why. Just knowing that she had to. Maybe it was to make peace. Or at least form some kind of understanding between them. Akito was so mysterious, in a dark and lonely kind of way. As the head of the Sohma family, Tohru knew it was he she had to make peace with if she was going to continue living with Shigure and Yuki and Kyo, even though she wasn't sure if she'd done anything wrong. For some reason, the moody young man seemed to hate her. During her last visit, he'd even attacked her. The thin, young leader of the Sohmas looked almost exactly like Yuki, except for the color of his hair and eyes. Despite the careless way he wore his kimono and his soft, almost musical voice, there was something in his soul that was hard and violent that lashed out at everybody. Tohru wanted to be able to see past all that, to see the man inside. She didn't say that to Shigure and Yuki, though. To them, she simply smiled brightly and said, "Oh, I don't know why I'm going really. It's just that Akito invited me to come to the main house yesterday." "He invited you?" Shigure repeated incredulously. "Well, yes," Tohru answered uncertainly, seeing the disbelief written all over his face. "While you and Yuki were out for your nightly walk. He just called on the telephone." Yuki looked sideways at his older cousin. "I didn't think Akito had ever used a phone in his life," he said in a low tone. "It's definitely very odd that he should call and ask Tohru to come over," Shigure responded to him just as quietly. "Very odd." Tohru, sensing the tension in the air, spoke up in a doubtful voice, "Do you not want me to go?" Her question went unanswered for a few moments. Then Shigure bowed his head and closed his eyes. "It's up to you, Tohru," he said finally. "You don't really need my permission. You're your own person, you know. I'll leave it up to you." Then he looked at her and flashed her a comforting grin. "But if there's anything you need from me, just let me know." Tohru relaxed a bit and beamed at him. "Thank you, Shigure." Yuki still said nothing.  
  
While Tohru was in the laundry room wrapping up her nightly housework, Shigure stole to the telephone in the hallway and dialed Hatori's number. The somber-sounding physician picked up on the ninth ring. "Yes, Shigure, what is it?" "What kind of hello is that to give your oldest and best friend?" Shigure inquired with mock indignity. "And what took you so long, Hari? What if this had been an emergency? I could be lying here on the floor dying, and you wouldn't even pick up the phone!" Hatori's exasperated sigh was heard on the other end. "Firstly, Shigure, if you had been lying on the floor dying, then it's unlikely that you would have been able to call me. Secondly, I was busy with another patient. Ritsu was apparently chased up a tree by a dog, then fell and hit his head." Shigure chuckled. "That sounds like Ri, too. Is he feeling any better?" "Well, it was nothing serious, but I suspect that he'll have a rather large headache for at least a couple of days. Which I am going to get if you don't tell me why you called me. Is everyone all right? Tohru? Yuki? Kyo?" "They're all fine," Shigure replied. "Actually, I wanted to know about Akito. How is he holding up these days?" Hatori's response was a little surprised. "He still suffers frequent illness, and his temper is as volatile as ever, if not more so, but other than that he's the same as usual." There was a silent pause. "Why do you ask?" It was Shigure's turn to sigh. Out his other ear, he could hear the washing machine begin to churn and rumble. He lowered his voice a little. A strange thing to do in his own house, he realized. "It's Tohru," he mumbled into the phone. "She's coming up there tomorrow." "Yes. Akito mentioned something about extending her an invitation." "Doesn't that seem a bit strange? A year has gone by since their last meeting, and now for no reason Akito summons her to Sohma House." "I'll admit it is rather out of the ordinary for Akito," said Hatori. For several moments he said nothing. Then, he spoke in quiet tones, "You want me to keep an eye on the two of them, don't you?" "Yeah," Shigure answered, relieved. "I think it'll help me to sleep a little better knowing that you are." "Fine. So long as there are no emergencies, I'll keep close by." "Thanks, Hari." They both said their goodbyes, and Shigure replaced the receiver. At that moment, he saw Tohru come out of the laundry room with an overloaded basket of folded towels in her arms. Their eyes met for a moment, and Tohru smiled at him before shifting the load and going her own way. Shigure watched her back as she walked away and tried to quell the nagging worry he felt about all of this.  
  
After Tohru had finished putting the towels and the rest of the laundry away, she retreated to her bedroom upstairs and changed into a long white nightgown. She had just climbed into bed and was about to turn off the lamp on her nightstand when someone knocked on the door. Curious as to who it was, she called out, "Come in." The door opened slowly, revealing Yuki. He'd apparently changed out of his damp outfit, but the clothes he wore now said he still wouldn't be going to bed for quite some time. "Yuki," Tohru exclaimed softly. "What are you doing here? It's late. Do you need something?" Yuki lifted a slender, pale hand and waved away her concern. "No, I don't need anything." He didn't say more, though. Tohru sat up in bed, gazing at him with an inquisitive look on her sweetly innocent face. "Well.what is it then?" Yuki jerked his head slightly, as though he realized he had just been standing there with his head in the clouds like an idiot. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Honda, but." His face grew distinctly uncomfortable. "But what?" asked Tohru, patient yet puzzled. "Miss Honda, why are you going to see Akito?" He looked abashed. "I know it's probably not any of my business, but.I'm worried about it." Tohru blinked. "Um.well.I'm not sure why I want to go, really. I think I just want to know him better. That's all." Yuki's deep eyes gazed at her serenely, but Tohru sensed something else behind those violet orbs. They were.troubled. "Really, it'll be okay," she laughed in a high-pitched voice. "Everything will be just fine." Yuki didn't seem relaxed at all. Hand still on the doorknob, he fixed her with a potent stare and said, "Please be careful, Miss Honda." He opened his mouth like he was about to say something more, but decided against it. "Good night, Miss Honda," he told her quietly before leaving, closing the door behind him. Tohru sat in the mellow light, pondering his words long after he left. Eventually she turned off the lamp with a click and lay back on the pillows, tracing the outlines of the shadows made by the wavering leaves outside her window with her eyes as they shimmered across the walls. Why do I want to see Akito? she asked herself. After all, he hasn't wanted to see me for a whole year. Every time I've tried, I've been sent away. The phone call she'd received the other day had caught her completely off guard. She'd recognized the speaker immediately.  
  
"Hello, Miss Tohru Honda," came the silky, near-whispering voice on the other end of the line. He spoke slowly, deliberately, putting weight on every syllable of her name, as though he was scrutinizing her from an unseen place. "A-Akito! Um, hi! How are you?" The polite question went unanswered. "Tell me, Miss Honda. Are you free to come over to the main house this Wednesday? I would like to speak with you." "Uh, sure. I don't have anything important to do that day." Tohru noticed that her hands gripping the phone had grown sweaty. Akito still had that way of making a person feel nervous, even when it sounded like he was being perfectly friendly. "That is good. I'll expect to see you at 10:00 a.m. on Wednesday, then." There was a brief click, and silence followed. Tohru felt frozen to the spot. With a shaky hand she hung up the phone. Why is my heart pounding so much?  
  
Tohru lay awake, eyes fixed on the ceiling. It does seem strange that Akito wants to talk to me after all this time. After all, I haven't seen him since that day.Unpleasant memories played in her head. The last time she had gone to the main house to see Akito, she hadn't really understood the reason why. Akito said she did, she just didn't want to say it. Like a dam bursting, his rage broke out, and he lunged at her, seizing her by her long hair, forcing her to cringe on all fours before him. Even Shigure and Yuki trying to hold him back weren't able to do much. For someone so frail and thin looking, he certainly was strong. Akito demanded that she swear never to have anything to do with the Sohmas again. Prostrated on her hands and knees, scared out of her wits, Tohru wept. She couldn't make that promise. Never see Shigure and Yuki and Kyo ever again? And Hatsuharu and Momiji? Kisa? Hatori? The thought of not being with the Sohmas broke her heart. She just couldn't make that promise. Being separated from the Sohmas would be like cutting her own arm off. She couldn't do it. She loved living with Shigure and the others. They were like family to her. She wanted to know everything about them. What made them happy, what made them sad, and everything else in-between. She wanted to be a part of their lives. She wanted to be their friend. She treasured every moment she spent with them. They were all important people to her. Even Akito. She wanted to be there with them when they were happy, and when they were going through tough times. I want to help him, she realized. I want to help Akito. She'd been told that the head of the Sohma clan didn't have long to live. His short life was another part of the family's curse. He'd never asked for it, but there it was. Akito's heart was filled with misery and anger at the world. Tohru couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like for him.  
  
"But right now, Akito, you're alive."  
  
His response to her was still fresh, despite the long months that had passed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
But in the end, what can I do? I'm only a teenaged girl. I'm not special.  
  
"Just be yourself. You'll be fine."  
  
If I go to see him tomorrow, maybe I can understand him a little more.  
  
That thought dissolved her anxieties a little, and with it in mind Tohru drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day, Tohru stood in front of the bathroom mirror, tying a dark green ribbon into her long tresses, holding a few bobby pins between her lips as she fumbled with stray hairs. Shigure's reflection appeared in the mirror behind hers. Unlike the usual drab gray kimono he liked to wear around the house, he was dressed in a formal-looking suit and tie, the sort of attire he often put on when visiting the main house. His hair was still a little messy though, with rebel strands of hair sticking out in odd directions-Shigure had a frequent problem with bad hair days-and he'd apparently just given up.  
"Tohru," he whimpered pitifully, "help."  
Suppressing a grin that almost lost her pins, Tohru pulled open a drawer beside the sink and shuffled the contents around looking for a comb. When she found one, she ran it through Shigure's dark locks, straightening them out.  
"Done," she announced, surveying her handiwork proudly. It was quite good. The way Shigure's curving bangs spilled over his forehead and how his black hair framed the base of his neck made the man rather attractive, really.  
"Thank you Tohru," Shigure said appreciatively. "I'm running late for a meeting with my publisher. Oh, and Hatori is here to pick you up." He'd arranged earlier for the Sohma family's doctor to take Tohru to the main house and drop him off at the publisher's, since he didn't have a car. Tohru believed Shigure probably didn't know how to drive in the first place.  
"Ah! I'd better hurry!" she mumbled around her bobby pins as she hastily finished tying her hair ribbon and setting it in place with the pins. "I don't want to make him wait!" She darted out of the bathroom like a bullet, sliding on the wooden floor in her socks and nearly crashing into the wall. She raced past the living room where Kyo and Yuki were watching the news on television and cried, "Bye, Yuki! Bye, Kyo!" The Sohma boys both poked their heads out the door in time to see a streak of purple and dark green dress whiz by, Shigure hard on her heels. Shigure stopped by the two boys, and while Tohru was putting on her shoes said in a low voice, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine." His words were mostly meant for Yuki. The young man still looked troubled about the outing.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Yuki asked his older cousin.  
"C'mon," Kyo snorted with disdain. "It's not like she's never coming back." He brushed by Shigure and Yuki and went over to where Tohru was pulling her other shoe on. He said something to her that neither of them could make out, but whatever it was, it was probably sarcastic, and made Tohru panic and scramble for her jacket and purse even faster than she was going before. She flew out the door hopping on one foot, still trying to get the other shoe on. Shigure and Yuki watched the clutzy girl with unreadable expressions. Kyo returned to them and said flatly, "I'll be up on the roof. Call me when dinner's ready." Then, with a face as unreadable as Yuki and Shigure's, he disappeared around a corner, feet dragging sulkily.  
Shigure turned to the young, gray-haired boy before him. "Kyo is right, you know. Tohru's going to be okay. I really don't think Akito is going to try anything drastic. Besides, Hatori will be nearby, just to make sure."  
"I know," replied Yuki, just a little frustrated, "but I just have this feeling."  
"Worried?" Shigure asked. "It's understandable." His dark, joking eyes held a mysterious glint in them once again. "But Tohru's a lot stronger than she thinks. I think that girl can cope with just about anything. And who knows? Maybe something good will come out of this. After all," he said with a broad grin as he headed for the door, "there's something very special about Tohru that I don't think even she knows she has. Everyone who gets to know her leaves just a little better than before. See you later, Yuki."  
"Be safe," Yuki said back.  
The pale young man watched as the front door closed, hiding Shigure from view. He stood still, staring at the door. He heard the engine noises as Hatori reversed the car and drove away with Tohru and Shigure. It was almost ten minutes before he found he was still standing there like a stump. Surprisingly, it took a lot of self-control to turn his back on the door and go back into the living room to watch the rest of the news.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter was originally going to be about four times as long, but I decided to shorten it because I don't know if my computer can handle sending in something that big. Plus it seemed a good place to stop. Well, I hope it turned out okay. I ended up having to write it twice because the program froze in the middle of saving it and the original stuff was lost. I was so mad. *w* 


	6. Chapter 4: Master of the House

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: "Fruits Basket" and its characters are the property of their respective owners. This is just a fan fiction. *in best Hatori voice* Stop whining.  
  
Chapter Four: Master of the House  
  
The sprawling collection of houses surrounded by one long wall lay situated in the wooded hills far from any town or city. The settlement of peak-roofed buildings built in the traditional style may very well have been a town all by itself. Inside the gates were cobblestone streets, lampposts, a park, several gardens, courtyards, and a large meeting hall in the heart of the buildings. The houses belonged to various members of the Sohma family, who all lived on the premises in a closely-knit community. Well, most of the Sohma family. There were some who had broken away from the main pool of the settlement, preferring to take up residence elsewhere. Like Yuki and Shigure. One portion of the town was restricted to all those but members of the zodiac. And Akito himself.  
Akito was secretly stationed before a round window in one of the larger houses, watching with narrowed, suspicious eyes as the main gates opened, admitting a single car into the Sohmas' private grounds. He didn't have to wonder who it was.  
He kept his eyes on the car as Hatori parked it. The hum of the running engine ceased, and the doors opened. Presently, he was rewarded with the sight of the Sohmas' family doctor, and.  
"Miss Honda," Akito breathed quietly, with a satisfied yet cruel smile. He could see the brunette-haired girl climbing out of the vehicle clearly. From far away, he was pleased to see her usual perky demeanor gone, replaced by an expression of awe as her eyes ran over the magnificent and luxurious Sohma property. The Sohmas were a very wealthy family, and it showed. Akito felt slight irritation at having an outsider within the walls of his kingdom, like a splinter in his skin. It took an effort to unclench his teeth, and even more to turn away from the window. His cold eyes fell on a young, blonde boy standing in the open doorway. Momiji Sohma, one of the younger members of the family and a friend of Tohru's, waited there, looking at him. A short lad with big brown eyes, he looked several years younger than he actually was. He also had the unusual tendency of dressing in more feminine clothing. Today he sported a ruffled, lacy shirt with rabbits, his zodiac form, chasing each other around the folds. Combined with a pale pink hat and puffy shorts, he looked more like a short girl than a boy of 17. Akito never gave much consideration to Momiji's attire, and now was no different. Instead, he said in a cool, distant voice,  
"Be so kind as to invite our guest inside, Momiji."  
The blonde youth obeyed with a brisk nod and dashed out like a hare. Akito took a few steps towards the door then turned to look around at the room. This was the place he used whenever he held audiences with members of the family. It was a spacious, open area with delicate paintings on the walls and a bowl with some flowers on a stand in one corner. Irises. Carefully arranged to exploit their full beauty and majesty. One side of the room opened up to a narrow porch and a garden full of late summer color and sunlight filtering down through the maples. On the porch was a waist- high round table with a birdcage. A pair of bright yellow canaries darted from perch to perch behind the bars. Perhaps later today he'd let them out for a while to stretch their wings.  
He turned to cross the straw-colored tatami mats, barefooted and graceful, until he stood on the same mat that had once been splattered with Hatori's blood when Akito had gouged his eye. The very spot where only a year ago he had attacked Tohru Honda in a fit of rage. The stain had long since been removed, but the memories were still fresh. With a wide grin that didn't touch his cold eyes he thought, this room is always full of pain. So wonderful.  
Muffled voices sounded from not too far away, and Akito looked up to see Momiji bound in, followed by the shy young woman. Tohru Honda. She hadn't changed much over the last year. Once, a long time ago, he had called her the ugliest girl he had ever seen. Now, with his head tilted at an angle, he re-evaluated her. Perhaps not so ugly anymore. Just plain. Those big blue eyes were as wide as teacups, staring back at him. Did he still intimidate her? He hoped so. He had cowed generations of Sohmas and even the rare outsiders with his very presence. Behind the two, he caught a brief glimpse of a pair of hazel-brown eyes and a long white coat before the taller man disappeared down the dark hall. Akito, amused, knew that the doctor would not be far while he had this little visit with Miss Honda. All the better. He liked to know where the other Sohmas were at all times. Akito's dark blue eyes fell on the young woman and the blonde boy who had just entered. Straightening his deep red kimono, he walked towards them, feet padding softly on the tatami mats.  
"Leave us now, Momiji," Akito ordered with a glare that could have driven nails into a board. The boy's usual cheeriness evaporated, replaced with an anxious sideways glance at the girl standing next to him. He masked it quickly though, and with an encouraging wink at Tohru, skipped merrily out of the room. Tohru watched him go warily then suddenly realized who she was with, falling to her knees with satisfying alacrity. Whatever reassurance or kind words Momiji had given her while bringing her to him looked like it had dissipated. Akito waited until the sliding door was closed before speaking. With a voice as calm as a gentle wind, he said, "Welcome to my home, Miss Tohru Honda. It's been a while."  
The girl peered up at him slowly.  
"Hello Akito," she responded, meeting his gaze. She paused to gather her words. "How are you doing?"  
A quick flash of consternation passed through Akito, and before he could bury it, his temper got the better of him, as it had a tendency of doing. A resounding slap rang through the air.  
"Do you honestly want to know how I am doing," he said, all coolness erased from his tone, "or are you just trying to exchange meaningless politenesses?" He folded his arms and stared down at the kneeling girl before him. She had not cried out, didn't even reach up to touch the reddening patch on her left cheek. She met his eyes again, a little startled, but there was something else in her blue-eyed gaze. A sort of sincerity.  
"No, it's not that at all!" Tohru soothingly. She seemed to regain a little more of her backbone. "I really would like to know how you are."  
Akito's disgust bubbled up inside him, but he pushed it down with a barely visible effort. She wanted to know how he was? She wanted to know how he was? It wasn't any of her business! Honestly! Who did she think she was, burrowing into the lives of him and all the rest of the Sohmas? Akito wondered for the thousandth time why on Earth he had ever consented to letting her remain with Shigure.  
  
I believe I will trust Miss Honda. For Yuki and for Kyo. Even for myself. This may be a great opportunity.  
  
Those were the words he had spoken to Shigure, when the zodiac dog had first informed him that this dim-witted girl had stumbled onto the secret of the family curse. Quite literally. Aside from being a rather clumsy oaf with an obnoxious sense of curiosity, the girl was prying and invasive. Her tentacles of influence seemed to have marked the entire zodiac, if not the whole clan. And even he felt himself being caught in the web. Miss Honda seems to have become quite popular with the family, with her pathetic advice and sentiments. What annoyed him more was that instead of talking to him, it was to Miss Honda that they all ran to with their problems, leaving him in the dark. He hated that. He hated it deeply. He was the head of the family, wasn't he?! Only he had the right to tell everyone what to do! Akito shivered visibly and balled his fists, but they remained at his side.  
Why did I say that, then? Whatever his motivations had been at the time, they were surely forgotten. Only a tiny voice in his mind whispered that perhaps they weren't. And there is that opportunity. he thought. Yes, there is that indeed.  
Akito strolled casually over to the porch and lay down on his side, facing away from her, in a pool of the warm sunlight. Ignoring Tohru's previous question, he said, "I suppose you want to know why I asked you to come here today."  
"I.I really don't know why," Tohru answered, never taking her eyes off him. She remained where she was, kneeling on the tatami floor, hands on her thighs.  
Akito sniffed disdainfully and leaned up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. "I brought you here to talk," he told her emotionlessly. "So talk."  
Tohru, a little surprised, blinked uncertainly and looked down at her hands. Akito wanted to talk to her? A bubble of hope swelled inside her. Maybe she could finally reach out to him! She would make the most out of this opportunity that she could. She had to start small, though. The things she wanted to say to him, to ask, would require a lot of delicacy. She wanted to earn his trust first. Then maybe he would open up to her. But what to talk about? Somehow, Tohru didn't think comments about the weather were going to cut it this time. There was one topic on which Akito seemed to focus a lot.  
"Well, everyone at Shigure's house is doing all right," she began. "Shigure's been working really hard lately, trying to reach his deadlines. He's spends his free time doing calligraphy and drawing. He's really good at it, actually." This wasn't so bad. Tohru felt her tongue loosening up and the words coming more easily. "Shigure even publishes some manga as well as his other books. Romance stories, I think he mostly does. Kyo is doing really well, too. He's got a part time job teaching karate and stuff to little kids through a community program." Tohru paused at the thought of bad-tempered Kyo doing his best to be patient while showing five and six- year-olds how to punch correctly and taking their weak hits with the palms of his hands. Another thought replaced it, and she smiled. Kyo and she practicing martial arts in the yard, while Shigure read the paper on the porch and Yuki studied them critically from the steps. Most of his criticisms, often biting and sarcastic, were directed more at Kyo than at Tohru. Yuki offered, sometimes right in front of a fuming Kyo, to teach her himself. Tohru thought Kyo was a pretty good teacher, and decided not to pay attention to the fact that Yuki beat him in every single fight the two of them put up, but she knew she was a hopeless case. She just wasn't cut out for martial arts, although all three of the Sohmas agreed that it would be a useful skill for, as Shigure said, "a young, incredibly gorgeous and enticingly helpless woman" to learn. Kyo just commented that Tohru really didn't need to worry about learning how to fight-no big-shot idiots with their heads shoved up their.(Tohru discreetly decided to forget the few things he said next) would try anything with her while he was around-he would teach her if she wanted to. She had agreed, but it hadn't taken long to prove that coordination and balance were not her fortes.  
"And?" Akito interrupted her tangent thought, and Tohru gasped quietly and blushed. She couldn't believe she'd spaced out. How long had she been sitting there like a dummy getting all nostalgic like that? Tohru felt a sudden wave of mortification, but kept going, even if it was at a bit of a babble. "Anyway, Kyo also goes to pay Kazuma Sohma a visit every couple of weeks. They're still really close. Kazuma can't get away from the dojo very often, so I haven't seen him in a while." She moved on to the next subject. "Yuki spends most of his time at home. He reads, studies, and watches TV.He plays Monopoly every night with Shigure. He doesn't have a job.He says he's got enough money in a savings account to pay for college.OH, I ALMOST COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!"  
Akito stirred from his lying-down position and rolled his head to give her a piercing stare. Tohru, had she been standing, would have shrunk back. Maybe she had been a little bit loud. She couldn't believe she'd left out the biggest news that had happened to the Sohmas at Shigure's house all week.  
"Yuki and Kyo both got into Tokyo University," she continued, in a much, much quieter tone, still a touch red in the face, and not from Akito's earlier slap. The head of the Sohmas had gone back to staring at the flowers and trees outside without a second glance at her.  
"Everything you've told me I already know," Akito said flatly, in his soft voice. "As head of the family, I make it my business to keep close tabs on everything going on around me. Even though Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo don't live here anymore, I still know everything that's happened to them in their lives. It's always been this way."  
Tohru gazed at Akito's back wonderingly. "You must really care about them," she said.  
To her surprise, those simple words seemed to move Akito to his feet as quickly as a little kid who had just sat on a wasp's nest. His kimono had become somewhat disheveled, it hung slackly around his milk-white skin, revealing narrow, pointed shoulders and thin legs. Even though Tohru's encounters with him had been few and far-between, she had never seen him look so scrawny, like he'd stopped eating days ago. What really startled her was the fiery expression in his eyes. Akito's face was a picture of ferocity that very nearly made Tohru flinch.  
"What do you know?" he demanded, stalking over to her and glowering down at her venomously. Framed by his short, dark hair, his face was a mask of outrage. "I am Akito Sohma! It's my business to know every little thing they do, every move they make! I am the head of the family, and it is my responsibility to keep the family together! They all used to look to me for guidance. I'm the one they all turned to." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "But then you came along. As soon as you showed up all of the Sohmas started ooh-ing and aah-ing over you. Tohru Honda, the sweet little girl who doesn't have a clue about what she's getting herself into. Tohru Honda, the saint who reaches out to try and help everyone." His voice turned bitterly sarcastic. "Tohru Honda, the dimwit who pries into everyone's lives on her moral quest for compassion and self-righteousness." His eyes were full of cold fire, boring into hers. "Hardly a day goes by when I don't hear someone glorifying you. It makes me sick." He could see her pale, wide-eyed face staring at him, completely overridden, but he didn't stop his assault there. He wanted to let the speeding locomotive of all his frustrations and anger roll over her. Crush her. Let's see how she feels about me now.  
"Who are you really? You're no one! Just some stupid little girl digging herself into a hole getting deeper by the day. You don't know anything about the Sohmas. You don't understand anything. Not a thing."  
The air rang with silence.  
Tohru struggled for words, but Akito's stare held her as firmly as if she'd been tied up with thick ropes. When at last she actually could speak, it was in a meek tone.  
"Akito." Tohru was shocked. Well, not really shocked. Just overwhelmed. Akito's eyes bore into her, and it was while she held his gaze that something clicked in her mind. Suddenly, a few things began to make sense.  
"You're afraid they might leave you alone," she said in a near- whisper, still locking eyes with him. "That's why you always want to know where they are and how they're doing. Isn't it?"  
  
"That it, isn't it?"  
  
The last spoken question seemed to shake Akito. Looking at Tohru as if she had metamorphosed into a rattlesnake with fangs bared, he backed away from her, bare feet unsteady on the floor.  
"How.how dare you!" he gasped hoarsely. "You have no right to talk to me like that! No right!" How was it that she could simply come out and put into words the intimate secret he'd been harboring every day of his life? How could she? All of a sudden, he felt naked. Unguarded. Something came in contact with the back of his knees, and Akito jerked wildly. He had backed up against a cushioned mahogany chair. With trembling fingers, he grasped the arms of the seat and lowered himself into it, never breaking the bond his and Tohru's blue eyes still held. Strangely, the situation had reversed itself. Now he was the one cowering and shuddering, while she looked, well, not calm, but concerned. Tohru's gentle face radiated sympathy from every pore. Akito felt it wash over him. He felt sickened by it. The girl remained silent, though. What was she waiting for? She was sitting there so patiently, not making a sound. The feel of those bright blue orbs on him made Akito distinctly uncomfortable. He had to change them. He couldn't stand that tender sympathy she was giving him!  
"You're wrong," he stated bluntly, steadily regaining his composure, although it was still tinged with shades of anger and surprise. His lip curled. "I am the head of this family. I must always be in complete control. What do you think would happen if I wasn't? Everyone would find out about the zodiac curse. Can you imagine what would happen then? If the whole world found out that this family is cursed, we'd be outcasts! We'd be shunned!"  
Tohru felt her heart ache at his words and the mood that had suddenly come over him. But you already are outcasts, Akito, she thought. She thought of this house, hidden away far from civilization. But you've done it to yourself. But that wasn't entirely true, she realized. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo had decided not to accept that lot in life. They broke away and were living on their own. They all had friends and people they didn't like. People they cared about. They went to school and did the shopping. Went outdoors for walks or to the park for a game of tennis or basketball. They laughed along with everybody else, and cried sometimes too. They were just normal people trying to have a good life. Like anyone.  
Tohru felt hot, wet tears suddenly creep over her lashes. She looked at Akito, at what he was, and saw only someone she felt extraordinarily sorry for. And, like the crybaby she was, she couldn't stop the hot drops from spilling over. The dark-haired young man had probably lived all his life in isolation, even if he was in the company of the other Sohmas. As the head of the family, he also carried the full brunt of the curse. He was doomed to die young. Already he looked like he was showing the signs of it. He was so pale and thin.  
"You must feel terribly alone," Tohru said in a choked voice. "I know a little of what that feels like. I've felt lonely too, sometimes. But it doesn't compare with the pain you must be going through right now." She wiped at her eyes with her forefinger.  
"I.I must be in control," Akito murmured. "I will not be disobeyed." He was gazing off into empty space now as his mind went back to his childhood. He only barely remembered the faces of his parents. His father, the previous leader of the Sohma clan, had died young, too, as he was doomed to, also, as the only direct descendant of the head of the House of Sohma. His mother had disappeared soon after he was born. Every day of his life, ever since he was old enough to talk, his father had told him about the zodiac curse, and that it was his fate to be the next one to suffer its full weight.  
  
"You must keep them close by, must control them, Akito," his father lectured him constantly, "or they will abandon you."  
  
Those words echoed throughout his consciousness. By that mandate he had lived his entire life. But it hadn't really been living. Is it living when it feels like every moment of every day is spent in a dark, airless room? Is it living to be told every day since your birth that you're going to die before really getting a chance to live? Is it living to be trapped in a cage you could not see or touch? Akito glanced at the canaries outside. He felt a kinship with them that he couldn't feel for other people, not even his own family.  
As his thoughts strayed back to the present, he found Tohru had moved, and was now standing in front of him, looking uncertain, but still with that sincere empathy shining from her tear-streaked face. Akito was at a loss for words. In all his life, no one had ever looked at him like that. Not ever. So why did a complete outsider face him with glistening eyes? Not because of any pain he had inflicted, for once.  
As if she had read his mind, Tohru asked, "Is that why you hurt Hatori's eye?" Tohru startled herself by asking that question. She had hoped to avoid it for a long while yet, but she just couldn't hold it any longer. She searched Akito's pale, slender face for an answer.  
Akito's mouth fell open slightly. What was it about this girl, this annoying brat who by all rights shouldn't even be here? How was it she could guess his thoughts so readily, and offer complete understanding with just a simple gaze? Why did she want to be so compassionate towards him? Hadn't he caused her enough pain?  
  
What is this power she has?  
  
Even while his mind raced, he was beginning to comprehend something. All of the other zodiac members had inner demons of one sort or another. But after meeting Tohru Honda, it seemed they could at least face those inner demons, if not banish them completely. Something about this girl.Anyone who came in contact with her left a little better than they were before. Akito began to realize just how dangerous she really was.  
"Yes," he admitted plainly, once he had the courage to face her. "When Hatori came to me to ask my permission to marry Kana." He couldn't speak. His throat felt too constricted even to breath. Tohru, in a sweet, placating voice, filled in for him. Akito was no longer really surprised that she seemed to guess all the details.  
"You said you were afraid of being left alone. When Hatori asked if he could marry Kana, you probably thought that meant he would be leaving this place, the Sohma property. Shigure had already left, and Yuki, too. Hatori's one of the closest people to you, so I bet you felt like he was leaving you for Kana. Once they got married and moved away, you'd never see them again. So you felt abandoned."  
Tohru could see the whole thing unfolding in her mind. The imagery was dark and depressing. How would she have felt if all of the people closest to her just started drifting away? Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.If she could never see them again, she'd die from the sorrow. She just knew she would. That must have been what Akito felt like.  
"Akito," she said. Gradually, the head of the Sohmas lifted his eyes. He didn't look so shaky anymore, but like he was in deep contemplation. Tohru gave him a hopeful smile, the best she could manage. "You're not alone. And you'll never be alone again. I want to help you. I want to be your friend. I care about you, just as much as I care about the other Sohmas. I don't know how on Earth all of our fates got thrown in together, but.I'm glad they did." She leaned forward to wrap her arms around him in a hug and made it three-quarters of the way before Akito snapped out of his funk and stuck out his arm to keep her back. Tohru halted, arms still stretched out, but the ivory hand on her collarbone prevented her from getting close. Akito gave her a level stare and then burst out into dry laughter.  
"I won't turn into an animal," he said, smiling humorlessly. He had gone back to his cool and composed attitude. The girl's admission had been touching, but Akito was wary of letting her get too close. Physically and emotionally. A brief thought occurred to him, then. Why had he invited her here in the first place? To save his life, he didn't have a clue, but that didn't stop him from wondering. Perhaps I only wanted what all of the rest of the Sohmas seem to have found, he thought. Well, if Tohru Honda wanted to be his friend, let her. If she wanted to understand him, then he would reveal all of his deep, dark secrets to her. It would be interesting to see if this sincerity of hers could survive a test. Just how deeply did she want to become meshed with the Sohmas? He would have to find out.  
"Please feel free to come here again, if you feel like it," Akito said quietly. "I have enjoyed our little talk here today. But," he added, and watched the eager joy vanish from her features, "be warned. This family is under a curse. If you try to dig too deeply, you will be miserable. I guarantee it." Akito looked from Tohru suddenly nervous face to that of Hatori's at the other end of the room. The doctor was standing in the doorway, golden-brown eyes watching Akito emotionlessly. He must have entered just now.  
"It's time for me to take her home, Akito," he said, in a voice that matched his expression perfectly. Tohru glanced at her watch-she'd been there an entire hour already!-turned and got to her feet, giving Akito one last searching, caring glance. Akito tried to brush it off, but for some reason, even after she disappeared with Hatori, he couldn't forget it, as much as he would have liked to.  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! The long chapter is done! Boy, did I go through a lot of CD's writing this one! Well, this chapter's a bit more serious than the others. One of the things I like best about FB is that while you have all of the happy-go-lucky stuff going on, there's a darker underbelly that really forces people to think about human emotions. But before I start sounding like a psychiatrist, and since it's 2:14 in the morning, I'm going to end it there. 


	7. Chapter 5: Tears of Rain

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: The author is not responsible for any concussions, constipations, coronaries, cavities, compresses, cacophonies, catfights, or any other random alliterations that may be caused by reading this fan fiction. Fruits Basket isn't mine, or the characters (unless I make 'em up) so don't get on my case about copyright infringements.  
  
Chapter Five: Tears of Rain  
  
Hatori Sohma, after leaving Tohru and Momiji with Akito in his main hall, went straight to his office in the building next door and sat down in the comfortable, swiveling chair in front of his desk. His burnished- bronze eyes swept over the folders and charts stacked neatly in piles, read labels and considered which to examine first. Every member of the Sohma family had a chart; he was the family doctor, and he was rather insistent on keeping their records up to date. The thickest folder of them all bore Akito's name on the tab. It was at least three times as large as any of the others. For years, Akito had required Hatori's constant attention. The young man suffered from frequent illnesses and mental stress associated with the curse that kept him bedridden much of the time.  
Hatori idly tapped his fingers on the buff-colored folder. He knew what it would contain if he peeked inside. He'd gone over Akito's case just a couple of hours ago. Nothing had changed since then. There weren't any changes with any of the other Sohmas, either. Things were unusually quiet. Hatori stared at the surface of his desk with his good eye. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't needed urgently for a sickness or an injury or to give someone a checkup. For once in his life he was actually caught up.  
The doctor winced when he realized he was gazing at the small, framed picture of Kana, his former fiancée. He often found himself idly looking at it when he wasn't concentrating on work. The pretty young woman in a summer dress was smiling at him from behind the glass as she had every day since he'd met her. Now she was smiling for another man. Not him. No, Kana had used up all her time with the Sohmas. And he was the one who had erased himself from her memory.  
Whenever he saw that picture over his desk, Hatori couldn't help but wonder what might have been, if things had turned out differently. He and Kana would be married, and they would probably even have children. There's no use in thinking like that, he reprimanded himself harshly, quelling the heavy feelings rising in his heart. It's all in the past now. Studying Kana's slender form and laughing eyes, he knew he ought to get rid of that photograph. Keeping it was only a thorn in his side, reminding him of a past that no longer existed and a future that would never be, except in his foolish imagination. But each time he took the framed photo off the shelf to drop it in the wastebasket, something always held him back, made him replace it on the shelf.  
Tearing his eyes away from Kana, he leaned back in the leather chair and stared at the small but immaculate office. Soft light filtered in from outside where thick clouds hid the graying sky, creeping across the floorboards. The corners of the room were dark and shadowed. Really not a beneficial environment, but Hatori preferred the peaceful dimness. He sat in silent meditation for a very long time, facing the wall. It nagged at him that he had nothing constructive to do but sit there. Maybe he should visit his other office in the city and see what he could accomplish there.  
  
Rubbing his chin in absent thought, Hatori raised his hand to check his watch. They'd been in there for about an hour. It was amazing that he could waste time like this. Remembering Shigure's request, he got up and left the office. When he arrived at his destination, the door was open, and he could see both Akito and Tohru inside. It looked reasonably docile- Tohru was still alive and in one piece. What made Hatori look closely though was Akito. He could just see the young head of the family past Tohru, sitting in his polished chair. The expression on Akito's face though was startling. Those normally raging blue eyes of his looked confused. And afraid. Emotions Hatori had never seen Akito betray before in his life. Just then the dark-haired young man pushed Tohru away, not roughly and said something to her that Hatori couldn't catch.  
Interrupting the conversation the two were having, Hatori stepped inside and stood there. While he waited, he scrutinized the young man carefully. Akito noticed his presence first, then Tohru.  
"It's time for me to take her home, Akito," Hatori announced in a neutral tone when he saw Tohru's tear-damp face turn to look at him. What had the two of them been talking about? His physician's instincts kicked in, and he quickly looked over the young woman from a distance, but found nothing visibly wrong with her. Physically, at least. That was somewhat relieving.  
Hatori felt Akito's cold gaze boring into his back as he escorted Tohru out of that room and outside into fresh air. The sky was still overcast and grim; rain looked inevitable today. He didn't say a word to the young woman about her audience with Akito while he opened the passenger side door for her to get in, fastened his seatbelt, and backed out of his parking spot. Nor did he once they were through the main gates of the Sohma property and driving down the winding road that cut through the mountainside. Faint thunder was beginning to roll through the air, and a wind picked up, blowing loose leaves across his windshield. Hatori grimaced. He could barely see out of his left eye--his vision was only just good enough for him to keep his license-but a rainstorm would make things more difficult. Well, as long as they were off the mountain and on the freeway again before rain started to pour, they should be all right.  
The weather seemed to be in a slightly cooperative mood; Hatori was racing up the entrance to the freeway just as the darkened skies burst with a loud crack of thunder and forked lightning. Rain immediately began pelting the car, but Hatori kept it running faultlessly in his narrow lane.  
"I'm sorry to make you go through so much trouble," said Tohru timidly beside him. Between his thoughts of the weather and driving, he had almost forgotten she was even there. She'd been quiet as a mouse ever since she got into the car. Shifting his hands on the steering wheel and changing lanes, Hatori replied simply, "It's no trouble at all."  
After that, silence was restored, disrupted only by sounds of the storm passing overhead. But now that Hatori was conscious of another person in the vehicle besides him, he felt just a little uncomfortable. Tohru was staring at her feet, wringing her hands together. Clearly something was on her mind. With an inward sigh, Hatori inquired, "So what did you and Akito talk about?"  
The young woman didn't answer right away, and when she did, it was off the subject. She sounded as if she had been thinking about it for some time.  
"Hatori, why did you never blame Akito for hurting your eye?"  
It was such a meek question, plain and without preamble, that Hatori was taken off guard. Keeping his good eye on the road, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Tohru insisted. "I mean, I can understand if it's something personal."  
The rain slackened a bit, spattering the windshield only occasionally now, in random bursts. Hatori pulled into the exit lane, guiding the car through the narrow lane as it cruised to the pair of red traffic lights at the end. He was aware of Tohru's attention on him. Making a right, he drove further up the road.  
Tohru began to grow uncomfortable with Hatori's unanswering stoicism. Wringing her clammy hands even tighter, she turned her gaze to the dull gray dashboard in front of her. Oh no, she thought, I must have made him pretty mad. Why did I have to go and ask him that? Dummy!  
She stole a quick glance at the driver. Hatori was still concentrating on his driving. They were turning onto a rural lane. Tohru recognized it as the one that led to Shigure's house. He probably thinks I'm sticking my nose into something that's none of my business, she lamented. Which was kind of true. But she really did want to know. To Tohru's surprise, instead of continuing up the long, winding lane, he pulled the car over to the side of the road, grounding the tires into the gravel, and turned it off. There wasn't any sound except for the drizzling rain outside.  
Hatori leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.  
"There's something you need to understand, Tohru." He folded his arms across his chest and sighed as if he was suddenly very tired. "The Sohma family has been cursed for generations. So much pain and hardship over such a long period of time has drawn all of its members together closely. It is a curse we all must share. Not just the members of the zodiac." Hatori opened his olive-colored eyes and regarded her grimly. "I told you long ago that a dark shadow looms over this family. Over all its members."  
Tohru felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. No one had really explained to her exactly what the curse was. Only that it was evil. And the way Hatori was looking at her, so seriously, Tohru felt her belly do a somersault.  
Hatori didn't notice her discomfort, and if he did, he didn't show it. Maybe he thought it was in Tohru's best interest to keep her on her toes.  
"We Sohmas are all bonded together by more than blood. The pain we share keeps us all close together. Akito is the head of the family, and he holds all the authority. The heads of the Sohmas have always come from his direct line, as is his line that carries the brunt of the curse."  
"But Akito seems like such a young person," said Tohru. "He doesn't look much older than a kid."  
"And he is. He is only a few years older than Yuki and Kyo. And it is unlikely that he will get much older than he is now. But he is the head of the family, nevertheless. He makes all the decisions, makes all the rules, and all we can do is obey him. That is part of the curse. We really do not have much choice in the matter. But we do need him. We rely on him to keep us together, to protect us from the world." He bent his head. "When I told him I wanted to marry Kana, Akito's temper exploded." He lightly touched his long brown bangs that covered his disfigured eye, reminiscing. "He has a condition that often makes him irrational and violent. It is a disorder that has been passed down in his immediate family from the beginning."  
Tohru listened in wonder. Her own mental picture of the Sohma curse was becoming deeper and darker with this story. Poor Akito. If he really couldn't control his anger, then maybe he hadn't really meant to hurt Hatori. Or any of the others. He was born with it? So much pain and sadness. Suffering there was no known cure for. Part of her wanted to ask Hatori to stop, and the rest wanted to know more about Akito. If she could understand him a little better, maybe she could actually do something to help him.  
"So Akito couldn't control what he was doing, " she speculated out loud.  
"That's uncertain at best," Akito replied. "However, I do believe that in spite of how he treated Kana, Akito really thought he had my best interest at heart."  
Tohru was stunned. When Akito attacked Hatori, it was Kana Akito blamed it all on. Momiji told her that after a while, Kana even started to believe it herself. Over time, guilt and sorrow ate away at her soul until she truly hated herself. She couldn't even bear to look at the man she loved.  
"It was pity for Akito that made me forgive him," Hatori said frankly. "As much as we need him, he also needs us. I suspect that the idea of my dedicating my life and time to another was more than he could bear. Akito is human, just like the rest of us. It stands to reason that he is just as afraid of being alone as we are." He turned to stare at the front of the car, but the windshield had fogged over now that the car was off.  
"In the end, maybe Akito was right," Hatori continued. "It was unfair of me to draw Kana into this web. The Sohma curse only brings heartache and suffering to everyone who comes in contact with us." He gave Tohru a stern look. "You will find that out soon enough." Tohru's blood froze and she felt a cold chill that had nothing to do with the temperature. "That is the price paid for knowing us."  
An unexpected tapping on Hatori's window nearly made Tohru jump in her seat, but her seatbelt, which was still fastened, kept her from hitting her head on the roof of the car. Hatori rolled down the window, and Shigure's grinning face came into view. He was wearing a coat and had a large blue umbrella over his head.  
"Hello there, Hari," he said in a sing-song voice. "I was just out for a walk and I saw you parked here."  
"Is that so?" It was more of a flat statement than a question.  
Shigure smiled innocently and then peered inside. "Oh, hello Tohru," he added. "I was wondering when you were going to get back. But it looks like you're just in time for lunch." Then, a suspicious expression crossed his face and he narrowed his eyes, taking in the two of them. "Say, just what's going on here?" he asked. Then a thought bubble popped over his head and his grin widened deviously. "Hari, you naughty, naughty man! Just what do you think you're doing, parking out here in the woods with a young woman! And my housekeeper, no less!"  
Tohru blinked confusedly, but Hatori merely scowled and said, "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. We were merely having a conversation."  
  
"Knowing your knack for conversation, it's probably a good thing I came out here to save her," Shigure chuckled in response as he idly traced the Japanese character for love on the windshield and gave his friend a mischievous, sideways look. Hatori sighed, seeming even more worn out than before, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
Tohru, still not quite understanding what was going on, and not sure if she wanted to or not, merely smiled at Hatori, bowing from her seat, and said, "Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it. Oh, and thanks for talking to me." She got out of the car and went to stand with Shigure under the umbrella.  
"Any time," was the other man's response. Once Hatori had started the car up and driven to the end of the lane, Shigure and Tohru began walking back to the house under the umbrella.  
"Well, you haven't missed much while you were gone," Shigure said lightly. "Yuki and Kyo got into another fist fight over who had better admissions scores for Tokyo U. Just the usual sort of thing. Although, Kyo is still nursing a bloody nose, and Yuki's been in a bad temper ever since you left. Honestly, there's just no living with those two when you're not around. How was your trip to the main house, anyway? Were you able to find the answers to your questions?"  
Tohru looked at wet path they walked, remembering.  
"I think maybe I have. I think I'm making a little bit of progress."  
"That's good," Shigure replied comfortingly. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention, we've got a visitor at the house."  
"Really?" Tohru asked excitedly. "Who?"  
"I think I'll let you guess," Shigure responded playfully.  
As they neared the front door, suddenly a cacophony of crashes and shouts sounded from the house's interior.  
"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME A KISS, YOU STINGY, SELFISH JERK!!!"  
"NO! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE YOU ANYTHING, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!!!"  
A few more destructive noises and an orange-haired boy in a red shirt and khaki cargo pants went flying through the thin paper wall to land in a twitching, moaning heap in the yard.  
Tohru's attention was not on the injured Kyo-she was used to seeing him like this almost every day of late-but on the pretty young woman standing in the gap where the wall used to be.  
"Kagura!" Tohru exclaimed, running up to the porch to wrap the gray- eyed girl in a hug.  
"Tohru!" Kagura replied. "It's so good to see you again!"  
"Well, I thought maybe you kids would get lonely while I'm away, so I invited Kagura to stay with you for a while," Shigure commentated.  
"This was a great idea, Shigure," Kagura said, and Tohru nodded briskly in agreement. The two of them were like peas in a pod whenever they were together.  
"Well, at least you think so. I can think of one person who won't be so excited." Shigure darted a glance at the barely moving Kyo nearby.  
"Oh, Miss Honda!" said Yuki, appearing behind Kagura. "You're home." He looked around at the torn paper and broken woodwork of the wall and said, "I came to see what was making all that racket, but I guess I should have suspected."  
"I'm sorry," Kagura said, suddenly very humble, "I'll fix it."  
"Kyo will help," Shigure said quickly, before Tohru could volunteer herself. The moody young man had risen to a sitting position in the puddle where he'd landed. He glared angrily at Shigure but kept his mouth shut for a change. He rubbed a swelling, red spot on his cheek tenderly and shot a baleful glance at Kagura. She must have nailed him pretty hard this time.  
"Well, I for one don't want to stand out here and catch cold," Shigure declared heartily, "why don't we all go inside and Kagura and Kyo can repair their little mishap." Taking the two of them in with his eyes, he said, "Honestly, is this what it's going to be like when you two get married?"  
Outraged, Kyo shouted back, "I'm NOT gonna marry her!" at the same time Kagura exclaimed, "I'll teach him to mind his manners or he'll get worse than what I did to him just now."  
Tohru couldn't help smiling. A visit to Akito, and now a visit from Kagura. This was definitely turning out to be a very interesting day.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad. It's kind of refreshing telling things from Hatori's P.O.V. for once, if a little sullen. I have plans for him that probably won't be revealed for a few chapters. And if my sister Charlie keeps bugging me, then I might have to change all those wonderful plans to spite her. (She's a big Hatori fan). And just for sporadic-ness, I wrote the last chapter just a while ago. Hey, who said I have to do it all in order? 


	8. Chapter 6: Hard Heads

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the rights, characters, the repetitive music, yadda yadda yadda.honestly how many times do I have to say this? Does anyone even READ these? What is the point? There is no point! Why am I worrying over whether or not some Fruits Basket producer is going to stumble on my fic and think I'm plagiarizing and sue my pants off? Hey, maybe if he likes the story enough, he'll make an anime version of it...hmmmm..  
  
Additional: I had to go back and fiddle around with the indentation and whatnot on this chapter because for some reason all the paragraphs got jumbled together so that it was really difficult to see who was talking when. Hopefully this'll fix it. If not.well.hopefully I'll think of something. Also have to figure out how come my ....'s don't show up either. How irritating. w  
  
Chapter Six: Hard Heads  
  
Pale-haired, willow-thin Yuki Sohma sighed deeply and massaged his temples, attempting to soothe away the beginnings of a massive headache he could feel coming on. Camped where he was on the porch, he could still hear the raucous commotion that had been going on upstairs for a good twenty minutes. Kyo and Kagura were arguing over something again. He wasn't sure what it was over, but it was probably petty and not worth the effort, whatever it was.  
  
~~Earlier that day.~~  
  
"Okay, you kids, be good little boys and girls while I'm gone," Shigure said with a dopey grin, waving at them with his free hand. Large, black suitcase in the other, he turned and began walking down the lane to where Hatori was once again waiting with the car. The gray, sunlight- barring clouds that had hung around from yesterday were starting to groan ominously again, promising another day of drizzling, wet dullness. Shigure darted a glance up at the sky and quickened his goodbye speech. "Well, don't call me unless it's an emergency, don't forget to hold my mail, and make sure the bills go out on time. Oh, and another thing," he added as he started trotting away, "don't wreck my house while I'm gooooooooone!"  
  
Then he was in the car-Hatori's shutting the door nearly took off his head-and shouting goodbyes to them all dramatically in various languages, shamelessly dragging out the emotional farewell. Kyo muttered something about Shigure being a total idiot before returning to the house with a deep- set scowl. The impending weather obviously had him on edge, and Kagura, attached to his arm and smiling up at him adoringly certainly wasn't improving his mood.  
  
Yuki, leaning on a thick post by the porch, didn't watch the couple long. His attention found its way again to Miss Honda, who was still waving goodbye to Shigure and wishing him a safe and pleasant trip until the sleek car disappeared around the bend.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get started on today's chores," Miss Honda said. Then she too looked up at the sky. "Maybe laundry wouldn't be a very good idea right now." The booms of thunder were getting louder and louder.  
  
"Yes, let's go inside," said Yuki, following her into the house and sliding the paper wall shut after them. Kyo had plopped down on the floor and turned on the television, channel surfing until coming to rest on an anime about a little yellow rat monster that shocked people with electricity, and Kagura naturally joined him, like a third arm. Kyo rolled his eyes to the ceiling, but didn't do much more than make a short moan. Tohru went to fetch a feather duster from the closet and set about polishing the furniture with a smile that belied the gloomy weather setting in.  
  
A deafening boom of thunder rattled the house. Yuki, startled, watched as the rain quickly turned into a flooding downpour. But under the overhang of the roof, outside on the porch, he was safe. With a bored sigh he rested his chin in his hand and stared dully into the distance, listening to the constant static noise of the rain that was punctuated with intense booms of thunders and bright crags of lightening every so often. Not much later, he spotted hazy movement in the distance, coming down the nearly flooded lane. Closer observation revealed it to be two figures-girls, by the looks of them-running for the house as quickly as they could manage without losing their umbrellas. Well, one--a tall, slender young woman with yellow hair that just passed her shoulders-was running, long maroon skirt getting splashed with water and mud. Her companion, a much shorter and graceful girl with braided ebony hair, glided at a leisurely pace, as if she wasn't aware of the drenching downpour around her. Her all-black garb and eyes heavy lidded as if she was constantly half-asleep marked her as Saki Hanajima, one of Miss Honda's friends. The other was Arisa Uotani, also a friend.  
  
Wondrously Yuki got to his feet and cried, "Miss Uotani! Miss Hanajima! What on earth are you doing out in weather like this?"  
  
The tall blonde grinned at him mischievously from under her big black umbrella.  
  
"Hey, Yuki. What's up? We just came over to see Tohru, and we got caught in the rain."  
  
"Yes. We came to pay a visit to Tohru," echoed Miss Hanajima calmly when she reached the edge of the porch. "It has been a while since we've seen her, what with school being out."  
  
"We heard the writer guy was outta town for a few days, so we thought we'd come and throw a party and trash the place," Miss Uotani said with a reckless grin. Yuki felt a knot in his stomach and tried to make a noise of protest, but Miss Uotani slapped him on the back good-naturedly as she strode up the steps and laughed it off. "Just kidding, Prince. We really just wanted to come and hang with Tohru for a while."  
  
"Arisa, you can be quite a handful sometimes," Miss Hanajima put in mildly with a slightly disapproving expression on her pale, teardrop-shaped face. Yuki had to agree with her. If he had been an anime character like the ones he saw on TV from time to time, he was sure a huge sweat drop would be crowning his head right at that moment. Miss Hanajima followed her companion as far as the steps, where the overhang provided some shelter from the torrential rainstorm. Unconcernedly folding her umbrella, which unsurprisingly was black also, she gave Yuki one of her rare, small smiles.  
  
"This is a wonderful day," she commented, looking towards the lightning- streaked sky. "The electric signals are absolutely excellent."  
  
"Uh.I wouldn't know anything about electric signals," Yuki said, scratching his head, "but it's nice to see you and Miss Uotani again. It's been a little over a month, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, far too long without a visit to all of you," Miss Hanajima replied in her soothing monotone.  
  
"Yeah, we came to see Tohru, but I also wanted to give my love to Orange Top, too," said Miss Uotani. She pounded a fist into the palm of her hand, signaling her true intentions. "I haven't had anyone to beat up for a month, and it's makin' me itchy."  
  
Yuki was reminded that Arisa Uotani had once been a member of an all-girl gang, but had quit it when she became friends with Miss Honda. Saki Hanajima was also something of a social misfit-her ability to sense and control electricity had caused strife for more than one teacher and several students-but they stood by Miss Honda like loyal bodyguards. Miss Honda's friendship had changed them, as it had him.  
  
"Huh? Yuki, who are these people?" inquired Kagura, who had pulled away the partition and was peering out at the group on the porch curiously. For a wonder, she wasn't stuck to Kyo like glue.  
  
"They're friends of Miss Honda," Yuki responded warmly. He introduced the girls to one another, Miss Honda's friends never having met Kagura Sohma, and invited them inside.  
  
The two visitors had just stepped into the warm, cozy house when Miss Honda appeared, dressed in the blue jumpsuit she wore when cleaning office buildings at work and a handkerchief around her head. She gawked at the newcomers, a wide smile forming on her face. She clenched the rag in her hands in a white-knuckle grip; she was so excited.  
  
"Uo! Hana! It's so good to see you! Oh, you must be cold! And wet! I'll go make some hot tea right away! Do you want some warm clothes? Some snacks maybe? You didn't walk all this way, did you?! I can." Yuki smiled secretly as her mouth ran away at a mile a minute, fussing over her friends.  
  
"Nah, we took the bus," Miss Uotani said with a wave of her hand to smooth Tohru's anxieties. With a laugh she added, examining her damp clothes, "Not that it did much good in the long run."  
  
"Not that we minded the walk," offered Miss Hanajima. She sighed peacefully. "It is such a lovely day." Miss Uotani gave her a frown that said that she didn't share her opinion. "Snacks and tea would be terrific, Tohru."  
  
"Okay! I'll go make some for everybody!"  
  
"Great! Can I help?" asked Kagura. She sprinted after Miss Honda into the kitchen. At that moment, the other Sohma resident decided to make his appearance, coming from the other direction and very nearly bowled over by the girls.  
  
"Hey, Rat-Boy, have you seen my." He cut off abruptly with a skeptical look at the other two young women in the living room with Yuki. "Aw man, what are those two doing here?"  
  
"Be polite!" Yuki scolded Kyo sternly. Honestly, that stupid cat was a nuisance, especially around company. "They came to see Miss Honda."  
  
"That's right," interjected Miss Uotani. She gave Yuki a questioning sideways glance. "Hey, Prince, how come that other chick-Kagura, right?-is here? Did she move in like Tohru?"  
  
"Oh, no. Kagura's not here permanently. She's just staying with us until Shigure gets back from his business trip." He saw an opportunity to jab at Kyo and took it. He smiled cunningly. "Then she may move out with Kyo and get an apartment somewhere. She's Kyo's fiancée, by the way."  
  
The surprised looks on Miss Uotani's and Miss Hanajima's faces was reward enough. Well, Miss Hanajima didn't look terribly shocked, but she did widen her dark eyes a little, and Miss Uotani's jaw dropped open, followed by an enormous bout of laughter. Kyo himself looked petrified. Yuki felt a little more than inwardly satisfied, but he didn't allow anyone to see it but Kyo.  
  
"Fiancee?!" Miss Uotani cried, delighted by the perturbed look overtaking Kyo's features. "Awwwww! Kyo-Kyo's in LOVE!" She gushed on and on for a few minutes, saying such things as "He's such a STUD!" and "My little darling Kyo-Kyo's all grown up and gonna be a married man!" Her wiping away fake tears of joy raised Kyo's Temper-Meter even higher. Yuki could just see that the other boy was about to explode in an avalanche of shouts and obscenities.  
  
To Yuki's surprise, Miss Hanajima stepped in and depleted the flood in an instant.  
  
"On the other hand, it is a pity that he's going to be marrying Kagura.." That barely visible smile blossomed again. "..seeing as Arisa has had her heart set on him from the day they first met."  
  
Even Yuki, and especially Miss Uotani, gaped at her like freshly caught fish, mouths wide open. Kyo looked positively flabbergasted, and his swelling balloon of an overreaction immediately popped. He couldn't stop staring at Miss Uotani like she was a multi-headed space alien. A loud silence hung in the air for several moments before Miss Hanajima finished, "I was merely joking." More than one sigh of relief filled the room, with a few uncertain, sideways looks. Kyo still eyed Miss Uotani warily. Yuki thought he probably had a difficult enough time handling Kagura. Adding Miss Uotani to the mix would probably be more abuse than he could take. For a second, though, Yuki had actually believed Miss Hanajima.  
  
"You're good, even without much practice," Miss Uotani said appreciatively to Miss Hanajima and whistled. "Have to give you points for that one." She chuckled. "Good thing you were just kidding."  
  
Miss Hanajima gave her a deep, mysterious look, and said softly, "I only know what the electric signals tell me." Her friend went suddenly rigid until she added, "I was joking. Again."  
  
"Your sense of humor is scary, you know that?"  
  
"Sorry to make you all wait." That last was Tohru, coming in with a large platter of rice balls of varying flavors all precisely prepared and arranged. Kagura trailed behind her, trying to balance a teapot and a tall stack of cups in her hands.  
  
"It was no bother at all, Tohru," said Miss Hanajima.  
  
Everyone gathered at the low, rectangular table, kneeling on the floor cushions arrayed around it. Tohru served the snacks, and the talk turned to something less controversial than before. Things like high school memories and everyone's plans for the upcoming year. Yuki was interested to learn that Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima both were going on to college as well, but to a smaller, less prestigious one from Tokyo U. He was a little surprised that they had scored well enough to gain admittance; their grades were not much better than mediocre during high school. Miss Uotani was paying for it by working as a waitress at a local coffee shop. It was her third job in a month, though. Her temper was almost as bad as Kyo's most days. Miss Hanajima had no job, but was funding her education with her savings.  
  
"Wow, you must have been saving up for a long time, Hana!" Tohru  
marveled.  
  
"Not really," Miss Hanajima responded. "Only over the last couple of  
years.  
  
"But Hana," Miss Uotani remarked, "you've never had a job your whole  
life."  
  
Miss Hanjima shared a secretive smile with them.  
  
"Most of my earnings are invested in high-risk business ventures."  
  
Miss Honda looked clueless, but Miss Uotani leaned over to mutter behind her hand into her ear, "I think she means gambling."  
  
Of course, Yuki thought. Miss Hanajima's fortune-telling electric sensitivity. She was a card shark, even if she didn't really look like one, and she won just about every game she played. Yuki wondered what it would be like, having a power like that. It couldn't be any stranger than having a family curse, he thought dryly.  
  
Aside from the usual bickering that went on between Kyo and Miss Uotani, the time passed pleasantly. There was no sign that the rain would be letting up soon-"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" said Tohru-so the group settled down to play Spoons. Amidst the scuffling and sniping (between Kagura, Miss Uotani and Kyo, at least), everyone managed to win a few rounds.  
  
"Owch! Kagura! You're digging your fingernails into my arm!"  
  
"That spoon was rightfully mine, Kyo! I was just about to take it!"  
  
"It's not my fault that you dropped it! I got it fair and square, woman! Just face the music. You're OUT!"  
  
"Kyo, you're supposed to be a gentleman! Gimme that spoon!" Kagura yelled.  
  
Yuki ignored the ensuing wrestling match going on at the other end of the table with only a slight rolling of the eyes.  
  
"This game gets kind of dull after a while," said Miss Uotani, throwing down her hand of three Queens and the King of Hearts.  
  
"Oh," said Miss Honda, gathering the cards, "is there something else you'd like to play?"  
  
"Not really. I can't think of anything."  
  
"It is still raining outside," Miss Hanajima intoned slowly. "I don't think we will be able to get back in this weather for some time."  
  
"Well," said Miss Honda, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment, "I'm not quite sure what else we can do. I wasn't expecting you two to come over today, and the weather doesn't seem to want to cooperate either." She smiled at her friends. Then she quickly changed mode and spluttered, "Not that I don't appreciate you coming here! It's been great to see you guys after such a long time, really! I've missed you."  
  
"Well, we don't wanna overstay our welcome," commented Miss Uotani, "but I don't think I wanna go out in that crappy weather we're having either." Then she brightened. "Hey, since we kind of barged in on you while you were going about your business like that, how about we lend you a hand? I'm sure there's something we can do around this place."  
  
"Yes," agreed Miss Hanajima. "That is a splendid idea, Arisa." She turned her level-eyed, dark gaze to Miss Honda. "It's only fair that we help you in exchange for hosting us."  
  
"Ummm.I guess you can, if you want," Miss Honda said finally with a degree of uncertainty. "I'm not doing much besides housecleaning." She glanced at Miss Uotani's wristwatch, tilting her head a bit. "Ahh! I didn't know it was so late in the afternoon already! I'd better get dinner started!" And like a flash, she zoomed into the kitchen. If Miss Honda ever allowed any dust in the tidy house, she would have thrown up a cloud of it in departing.  
  
"I'll give you a hand," said Miss Hanajima quietly, getting up to follow her, much more calmly.  
  
Miss Uotani stared at Yuki through the strands of blonde hair that fell over her face like she was waiting for something.  
  
"Well, what am I gonna do?" she asked him.  
  
Yuki, in mild disbelief that she was asking him, answered, "Uh, I don't know. I'm not sure what needs to be done around here, really.  
  
"Why don't you go scrub the toilets or something?" snapped Kyo, who had managed to disentangle himself from Kagura for a few moments. Miss Uotani shot him a nasty look before responding,  
  
"I should drag you to the bathroom and scrub your mouth out with soap is what I oughta do."  
  
Kagura fired Miss Uotani a reproachful frown. Yuki wasn't sure, but he thought that even if Kagura agreed with her, she probably didn't like a stranger threatening Kyo with anything while she was around. Yuki shook his head slightly and let his hands fall helplessly to the table with a slap; things were not going to be pleasant for much longer.  
  
Author's Note: Again, this and the next chapter were meant to be one chapter, but since this ended up being so long, and since I'm tired and just wanna get it posted, I'm going to leave it off there. Hope you all like it. A bit more humorous than the last couple chapters, and it should get more interesting in the next. I mean, come on. You can't have a curse where boys and girls turn into animals if they're hugged by members of the opposite sex and are naked when they change back and not take advantage of that in any fanfic. It's too awkwardly amusing to pass over. Hehe. Now you've got some foreshadowing for the next chapter..  
By they way, in case people are wondering, "Spoons" is a game that involves playing cards, and, you guessed it, spoons. The object is, once a set of four is achieved through much passing and trading, everyone grabs for the spoons set in the middle of the table. There is one less spoon than there are people, so one person inevitably will not get a spoon. That person is out of the game, and the next round begins with one less spoon. Just in case you wanted to know. ^_^ Great game to play when you're really bored. 


	9. Chapter 7: Tohru's Troublesome, Tiring, ...

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: Furutsu Basuketto no koto wa watashi no mono ja nai no wa. Watashi o komaranaide yo. Ii kotae denakeryaa.  
  
Chapter Seven: Tohru's Troublesome, Tiring, And All Around Stressful Afternoon  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Tohru called up the stairs loudly. Yuki's almond- shaped head came into view, followed a second later by Hana's.  
"You really didn't have to go through all the trouble," Hana said with a mild smile. She had a bottle of wood polish in her hand. Yuki, with his sleeves rolled up, was the one with the rags; Hana normally declined strenuous labor of any sort.  
"No really, it's all right," Tohru said. "After all, you guys didn't have to help me out with my chores. I'm just sorry that it's a little late. I made toasted cheese sandwiches and some tomato soup, though!"  
"Sounds delicious," Yuki commented thoughtfully.  
Just then, a mild roll of thunder sounded, reminding them all that it was still raining outside. Tohru cocked her head and listened to it.  
"I hope we don't have a landslide or a flood, what with the weather being like this and everything."  
Hana seemed to be looking up at the sky through the wooden ceiling. A few hairs on the back of her head were sticking up, as they sometimes did whenever she was channeling electric waves. "No, nothing like that will happen. I predict that the rainstorm will only last another half hour or so."  
"That's good," Tohru said. Hana's predictions were almost always right. She was more reliable than any weather forecaster.  
"Did I hear someone say lunch was ready?" came Kyo's impatient voice. He appeared behind Yuki and Hana. As was expected, Kagura was trailing him by only a foot or so.  
"Yeah," replied Tohru with a big smile. "So just come downstairs when you want it."  
"This guy doesn't need any food," piped up Uo, who was taller by everyone else by a head, trying to edge past Kagura to stand behind Kyo. "He hasn't done even a shred of work around here."  
Kyo abruptly spun around and retorted, "I did too, you stupid girl!"  
"Oh yeah?" asked Uo, not even slightly fazed by his temper. She arched a delicate blonde eyebrow. "Such as?"  
Kyo's face screwed up as he tried to come up with a good alibi. "I.I dusted the bookshelves and the cabinets. You happy now, Yankie?"  
Uo unfolded her arms and nonchalantly pulled a latex glove over one hand with a snapping sound, then ran one finger over the stairway banister. Studying the light gray smudge left behind, she tsked and pulled the glove off. "Unless you're lying, I'd say you did a pretty crappy job."  
Kyo was positively fuming now, Tohru noted. She almost expected to see steam spouting out of his ears. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. How was she going to stop this before it got out of hand? Kyo absolutely hated cleaning. Even more than eating stewed leeks. Tohru had been amazed that he volunteered-volunteered!-to give her a hand with the housework, mumbling something about not letting that no-good rat, Yuki, show him up.  
Tohru was about to intervene in the brewing scuffle when suddenly coincidence lifted it out of her hands. Quite suddenly.  
"You just shut yer mouth, Yankie! I didn't see you doin' anything!"  
"Then I think you need your eyes checked, Kyo darling."  
"That's it, I'm gonna let you have it!"  
"Ooh, talking big now, are we, dear?"  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
Before Tohru could blink, Kyo let his fist fly at Uo's face. While Yuki and the others quickly backed away to avoid the inevitable fight, Uo effortlessly managed to catch Kyo's fist in her palm, twisted his arm around, and elbowed him in the stomach hard enough to knock him over the precipice.  
"Kyo, watch out!" Kagura cried anxiously, but it was too late. Kyo seemed to be falling backwards in slow motion. Tohru, in the split seconds that passed, could only watch helplessly as he tumbled down towards her. 'This cannot be good!' she thought. Instinctively she held out her arms to catch him.  
CRASH!!!  
POOF!!!  
When the small cloud of smoke cleared, Tohru sat up painfully, rubbing her back and wincing. Then her blue eyes widened in horror at the sight of the orange cat in her lap. It looked to be in about the same condition as she was. She could hear Kyo moaning in his little cat's voice.  
Up at the top of the stairs, just before Kyo landed in Tohru's outstretched arms, Yuki had hurriedly grabbed Hana, spluttering in a jumble, "Look, Miss Hanajima! I think we missed a spot!" and rushed her to the nearest piece of furniture. At almost the same exact moment, Kagura gave a strange yelp then quickly clapped her hands around Uo's eyes.  
"What the--?" the tall blonde exclaimed.  
"Don't hurt my Kyo!"  
"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Uo said, prying Kagura's hands off her face. "I'm sure he wasn't banged up too bad! After all, I've seen you do worse to him."  
Which left Tohru panicking down below with the now feline Kyo sprawled on top of her. Kyo shook his head and looked around dazedly. Then he saw himself and immediately his fur stood straight up and his back arched.  
"Oh, man!" he cried before Tohru could quiet him.  
Uo was looking down at Tohru in disbelief and didn't seem to notice Kyo's slip. Trotting down the stairs in her long skirt, she rushed to Tohru's side to help her sit up.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tohru! You're not hurt are you?"  
"Uh." Tohru said, nervously trying to make up an excuse, "I'm just fine. I just.fell over, that's all. You know how clumsy I can be." She flashed her friend a smile to assure her she was okay.  
"Well, yeah, I'll give you that, but what about Orange Top?" She glanced around. "Where is he? It's like he just vanished!"  
Tohru blanched. "Uh.I think I saw him run that way," she said, pointing towards the kitchen. "He must have been pretty hungry."  
"Yeah, well, once I get my hands on him," Uo started with a violent expression on her face, "I'm gonna teach him to fall on his own lousy rear end instead of on you. Hey, what's with the cat?"  
Tohru jolted. She'd nearly forgotten about Kyo!  
"I don't recall ever seeing that cat around here before," put Hana coolly, coming down the stairs. Yuki had covered his face with his hands, as though he didn't want to see how this predicament turned out. Kagura's mouth hung open, as wide as her eyes. "Is it yours?"  
"Um.yes! Yes, it is!" She picked up Kitty Kyo and squeezed him, making Kyo's cat eyes bulge and his claws extend. "This is my kitty." She gave him a fond hug and nuzzled his fur with her cheek.  
"Oh? What's his name?"  
Tohru froze. Think! Think! Think!  
"Kyo!" she blurted without thinking. Hana and Uo both looked puzzled. "We named him Kyo because.because.well, his fur and Kyo's hair are the same color, see?"  
"Yeah, okay. I get it," Uo said, already losing interest.  
Kyo took advantage of her momentary distraction and made a swipe at her unprotected arm as she was getting to her feet, hissing fiercely.  
"Ah!" Uo yelled. The long red mark was starting to drip. "Your cat just clawed me!"  
Tohru gasped, totally mortified. "Oh, Uo, you're bleeding!" she declared. She dumped Kyo out of her lap without even a reproachful look at him and examined her friend's scratch. "I'd better go get a bandage for this."  
"I'll go get one!" Yuki said. He quickly darted down the hall.  
Kitty Kyo was still eyeing Uo with intense displeasure, bristling and lashing his tail fitfully. Then, without warning, he bounded down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. Uo watched him go and muttered under her breath, "Cat's just as obnoxious as his namesake."  
Hana, who had descended the flight of stairs to join Tohru and Uo, was also looking in the direction the cat had gone. "How very strange," was all she had to say.  
The three of them stood there in silence for several seconds. Tohru was desperately trying to think of a cover story, when suddenly another muffled boom came from the kitchen, and tendrils of smoke curled into the living room. Tohru stared towards the kitchen door, so anxious that her hair was practically standing on end. 'Oh no! Kyo's just changed back! And there's no way out of the kitchen except the way he went in!'  
"Uo, Hana!" Tohru said urgently. "Won't you please come.uh.to my room for a minute? I.uh.I have something I want to show you!  
Neither girl acted as if she'd heard.  
"Is that smoke coming from the kitchen?" Uo inquired. "You didn't leave something on the stove, did you Tohru?"  
"No! Of course not!" Tohru said quickly.  
"Perhaps it was Kyo," Hana said with her usual air of mystery. "After all, he is the only one who is in the kitchen at the moment."  
"Do you mean the cat or the jerk?" Uo asked, nursing her injured arm.  
Hana hesitated before responding. "Both."  
"Well, I guess I'm not surprised that 'Ol Orange Top would set the kitchen on fire by accident. We'd better make sure things are under control." She started to move toward the kitchen.  
"No!" Tohru exclaimed before she could stop herself. She wisely added, "I'm sure everything's fine in there. Kyo's actually a really good cook." Which was a total lie, but she had to do everything she could to keep her friends out of there. If she was right, and she was almost certain she was right, then Kyo had just transformed into his human self. Although it required an embrace or anything that seemed like more than casual touch to set off the zodiac curse and cause him to turn into a cat, there was no telling when he would change back to human. Even worse, though, he'd be naked! Oh, how was she going to get herself out of this one? She looked up at Kagura worriedly.  
"Uh.don't trouble yourselves. I'll go check on him!" Kagura said, almost shrilly. She flew down the stairs and disappeared inside the kitchen. Just then, Kyo's voice could be heard roaring,  
"GET OUT, WOMAN!!!"  
Which was then followed by,  
"It's not that big a deal, Kyo! We are going to be married, after all. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"  
"WHADDAYA MEAN BY THAT?! AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST WALK IN ON ME LIKE THIS!!!"  
"Here! Use this dish towel! I don't see what you are so worked up about!"  
Tohru thought that if she sweated any more, she'd shrivel up like a prune. She felt ready to collapse where she was. "Uh, Kyo's really picky about people seeing him cook is all," she said in an unstable voice. "I guess he doesn't like people knowing that he can do it." Much to her relief, Yuki showed up at that moment. He had a bundle in his arms. Tohru breathed a bit easier when she saw it was clothes for Kyo, as well as the promised bandages and cotton balls and alcohol for Uo's cut. Yuki raced by them, stopping just long enough to hand the first aid supplies to Tohru, then headed straight for the kitchen and to Kyo's rescue. Tohru couldn't help but feel a tinge of gladness. As much as Yuki and Kyo fought, at least now they were helping one another. But then again, they had to cooperate if they were going to keep the Sohma curse a secret.  
"Is everything all right in the kitchen?" Tohru called down once she was finished taking care of Uo's arm. Yuki's voice answered her.  
"Everything is under control now, Miss Honda."  
"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for that stupid Yank-" Kyo got out before someone silenced him. Tohru rubbed her forehead wearily. This day was turning out to be more interesting than she wanted it to. Well, now that things had settled down, she could go about serving lunch like she'd originally planned.  
"Why don't you two go sit down at the table?" Tohru asked Hana and Uo. "I'll bring you something to eat in just a minute."  
Once the two of them were gone, Tohru rushed to the kitchen. Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura stood there uncertainly, although Kyo was still trying to button up his shirt. All three looked at her when she entered.  
"Tohru, I like your friends, I really do," Kagura stated tactfully, "but I think it's a little risky to have them stay for much longer."  
"It's safe as long as we're careful," Yuki said evenly.  
"Well, I don't like either of them, especially that dumb blonde!" He tried not to pay attention to Tohru's mildly hurt expression.  
"All right," Tohru said with a sigh. "I'll try to persuade them to leave as soon as I can. Can it at least wait until lunch is over, or until it stops raining? It shouldn't be long now."  
Kagura and Yuki nodded willingly; Kyo was very dramatic about snorting and shrugging his shoulders, with a few choice words under his breath that Tohru would have preferred not to hear.  
"Okay, then, it's settled. After lunch. Guess I'd better get started." She picked up the tray bearing bowls of sweet-smelling tomato soup. Kagura assisted by carrying the sandwiches out to the waiting guests. Tohru made as if to follow her, being as careful not to spill as possible, but she tripped over her own two feet and dove headfirst towards the hardwood floor, tray and everything.  
In the time it took her to squeak in surprise, she felt an arm catch her around her middle.  
"Miss Honda!"  
POOF!!!  
Amidst the dissipating smoke, Tohru, flat on her belly and covered in tomato soup, found herself staring dizzily at a pair of feet in front of her head. She looked up to see Hana before her. The girl's eye reflected a rare display of concern.  
"Are you all right, Tohru?" she asked in a voice like a gentle breeze.  
"Um.I'm fine," Tohru managed. Covered in red soup as she was, she probably looked like she'd just been mauled. Something wriggled under her stomach and her blood ran chill. 'This is terrible! Yuki!' She quickly bolted upright and snatched the flattened white rat off the floor. Miraculously, he'd come out of this stumble without so much as a stain. Tohru supposed that was because of her landing on him.  
"Oh, Yuki! Are you all right?" Tohru asked the little white rat, soothingly stroking his pointed head.  
"You have a rat named Yuki, too?" asked Uo, next to Hana. She looked at the mess and her eyes widened. "We just can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we?"  
"Hehe.I guess I just forgot that food is for eating, not wearing," Tohru replied blandly. Noticing that Uo, and especially Hana, were still staring at the little rodent in her hands, Tohru hastily continued. "Yeah, we have a pet rat, too. And uh.we call him Yuki. Because he kind of looks like Yuki, you know."  
"I do not," she heard a very quiet voice say. "Ah.I guess I'd better go put Yuki back in his cage now! He must have escaped earlier today."  
"Yeah, you may want to go get changed yourself, Tohru."  
"Oh yeah," she replied, looking at her clothes. "Guess I should."  
"Say, where'd the Prince go?" Uo wondered. "I was sure I saw him come in here."  
"Uh.he must have forgotten something," Tohru said. She was going to have quite a headache if she ever survived the rest of this day.  
"We'll clean this up," Kagura offered, picking up the bowls of spilled soup. "There's more on the stove, right?"  
"Yeah," Tohru answered. "Thanks a lot."  
Trudging up the stairs to the second floor and carrying the now fully revived Rat Yuki, Tohru muttered softly, "I am so sorry about this, Yuki."  
"It's not your fault, Miss Honda," the white rat replied softly. "You didn't know they were coming over."  
"Are you upset, Yuki? After all, as long as Hana and Uo are here, you risk having your secret discovered.  
The rat was silent for a few seconds. "I like Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani," he said finally. "And they really haven't done anything wrong, even though all of this trouble is happening."  
"It must be tough being cursed," Tohru mused.  
"Well, it's really not-"  
POOF!!!  
The small, furry rodent in Tohru's cupped hands had suddenly changed back into full-sized human Yuki. Without clothes.  
"Aiiii!" yelped Tohru as she hastily turned her back, just in a nick of time, but still blushing furiously.  
"Tohru, is everything okay up there?"  
Tohru's felt like jumping out of her skin at the sight of pale-faced, serene Hana standing at the end of the hall. Tohru dared to look over her shoulder to see if Yuki was still behind her, but to her relief, he had vanished. She let out a relieved breath and resisted the urge to melt into a puddle. She was starting to feel quite frazzled.  
"Everything's fine, really, I promise!" Tohru said a little too enthusiastically. "I'm just going into my room to change." Her door was just to her left. "I'll be out in just a few minutes." She ducked inside and shut it behind her, then let out a long sigh.  
"Miss Honda?"  
Spinning around, Tohru's heart rose to her throat, but at least she managed not to squeal this time. Yuki was emerging from her closet; he'd managed to find a towel somewhere and had it decently wrapped around him.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Honda. It was the only place I could get to in time," Yuki explained bashfully.  
"How are we going to get out of this?" Tohru wondered aloud. She opened the door a crack and peeked out. "It looks like Hana's gone," she told Yuki in a hushed voice. "It should be safe enough for you to go to your room and get dressed."  
Yuki nodded shortly, but he still looked doubtful. "The way our luck is running today," he said, "no doubt something else will come up to make a problem."  
He stepped out of Tohru's room, carefully looking around to make sure no one else was near, then started padding softly to his own room across the hall. He didn't get any further than two steps though when Uo's husky voice rang up the stairs, along with heavy footsteps.  
"Hey, Tohru! Tohru!"  
"Ahh! Yuki!" Tohru cried as softly as she could. Uo's foot made it to the very last step. Tohru rushed out of her doorway to try and stall her friend, but her shoe slid on the just-polished floor, and she lost all control of herself, pitching forward wildly. Yuki barely had time to turn and see the girl crashing down on him. Together they collapsed to the floor in a heap.  
POOF!!!  
Uo's golden-haired head appeared at the end of the hallway. "What's going on here?" she asked curiously, eyeing Tohru and the white rat in her arms. Tohru looked a little worse for wear, and the rat half dead. "I thought you were going to get changed."  
"I was," Tohru whimpered. "I just keep falling down. Today's just not my day, I guess."  
"I can tell. Well I just came up to tell you that the rain has stopped, so Hana and I are going to head home." Uo flashed her a toothy smile. "So I'll see ya' around, okay?"  
"Okay." Tohru said dizzily.  
  
Once she'd shown Uo and Hana to the door, Tohru finally had a chance to take a bath and change into some fresh clothes. When she came back downstairs to the dining room, everyone was eating lunch nonchalantly. Tohru's stomach rumbled in discontent, so she sat down between Yuki and Kagura and began munching on a cold sandwich.  
"I like your friends, Tohru," Kagura commented after a long gulp of milk. "We should invite them over more often."  
A long, pregnant silence filled the room. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo just stared at her, each looking rather exhausted.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, I finally found some time (though not much) to write, so here's the next chapter of "And Then." The next chapter's the one I'm really lookin' forward to. Maybe I should entitle the chapter, "Return of the Killer Fluff Bunnies!" Bwahahahahaha!!! w 


	10. Chapter 8: Windows of Opportunity

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: The square root of any imaginary number multiplied by pi and subtracted from the tangent of an isosceles triangle divided by the average of the sum of all the sides is equivalent to this storyline is mine but the characters and Fruits Basket are the property of their respective owners. (I never claimed to be a mathematician. ^_^;)  
  
Chapter Eight: Windows of Opportunity  
  
Kyo Sohma sat lazily on the edge of a stone bridge that spanned a wide canal of water. The canal ran through the business district, but the only buildings around were seldom-used warehouses and construction yards. Hands in the pockets of his jacket, he wasn't really paying attention to anything. Just listening to the gurgling water and feeling the chilly spring air on his skin. Every now and then a voiceless breath of wind stirred his flaming hair. It wasn't that early in the morning, the sun was well up in the sky, not quite reaching the noon zenith, but everything was surprisingly peaceful and quiet, not a soul around. It helped Kyo relax a little. He'd been feeling strange lately, like he was disconnected from reality. He didn't really want to do anything-he couldn't concentrate long enough. His thoughts were scattered, too. They kept returning to a rainy night from last year.  
Light footsteps on the paved sidewalk broke his meditation. He looked up and saw a person walking onto the bridge, coming towards him. For a second he couldn't see clearly who it was. As the person came into sharper focus, he noted it was a girl. A girl in a petite yellow dress carrying a grocery bag in her hand, humming a mindless ditty as if there was no one else around but her. Her eyes met Kyo's and she smiled, as golden as sunshine, like there was an aura of light floating around her.  
"Oh, hello, Kyo!"  
Despite himself, Kyo managed to smile, too. "Hey," he replied carelessly.  
"What've you been doing out here, all by yourself?"  
Kyo shifted and scratched the back of his head. "Nuthin'. Just thinkin'."  
"Oh, well, I've just finished the shopping for tonight's dinner. How does octopus and tempura sound?"  
"Sounds fine. Just as long as it's not leeks."  
The tinkling sound of her laughter made him stare at her. He wondered if anyone had ever told her how pretty she was, as he got to his feet, took the plastic bag out of her hand and began to accompany her to the other side of the bridge, towards home. Tohru chattered away happily, telling him things he really wasn't paying attention to but were just buzzing wordlessly in his head. He nodded, but kept eyeing her with sideways glances. After a while they came to their old school. It was a Sunday, or so Kyo thought, and the grounds were empty. Come to think of it, there was hardly any traffic going by either. Kyo thought that was strange, but instantly forgot about it when Tohru walked blindly into a telephone pole.  
Smack.  
"Owie."  
"Sheesh," Kyo said with mild exasperation. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
"Sorry," Tohru apologized, rubbing her forehead where she'd banged it.  
"What're you doin' apologizing to me for?" Kyo asked. "You're the one who's gonna get lump on your head."  
"I'm just a scatterbrain, I know," was Tohru's response. "I can't really help it. Guess I'm just not the world's most graceful person."  
As they started walking again, Kyo sank back into his reverie. Tohru gradually resumed the conversation, saying something indistinct about college and how excited she was and how much she was going to have to work to pay for it. Kyo simply let her words wash over him, occupied as he was with other things. They were just walking by another telephone pole when a sudden idea came over him.  
"Here," he said, snatching her hand in his and pulling her a little closer to him. "You don't want to go runnin' into any more poles, now do you?."  
"Huh?" Tohru looked at him curiously, but made no objection. "Oh, okay!" Then she just beamed like she always did and walked beside him, holding his hand. It made Kyo feel.comfortable. Warm inside. He smiled a little, too.  
They turned an empty, people-less corner, and Kyo started to get an itchy feeling between his shoulder blades, the kind of feeling one got when he was being watched. He cast his eyes around suspiciously, still not really listening to Tohru, and spotted the source of his distraction. Up ahead, no more than half a block away, was another young brunette.  
"Kagura?" Kyo said faintly. The other woman in his life, his older, much more violent fiancée-Kyo never even really thought of her as that; it was something only Kagura really believed in, with unwavering conviction-- was standing just up ahead, appearing as unexpectedly as if in a dream, looking at him with a hurt expression in her large, gray eyes. Tohru was still rambling on, not yet noticing the other Sohma.  
Suddenly more than a little uncomfortable, Kyo threw his glance around and found a miraculous opportunity for escape-an old park across the street. He tightened his grasp on Tohru's hand and rushed across the empty street-just where were all the cars? This wasn't a very busy suburb, but still.-- Tohru made a faint sound of surprise and asked where he was taking her, but Kyo didn't reply. He had to get away from that betrayed look in Kagura's eyes. For crying out loud, he didn't even really like her! How come she had to be so obsessed with all that sissy love crap? She was just an obnoxious, temperamental, insane, whiny.GIRL! On an impulse that was equal parts irritation and guilt, Kyo led Tohru under the carved, arching gate of the entrance and down a lane that led to a bunch of nature shrines and water gardens, relieved to be out of Kagura's sight. He just hoped the two of them could get deep enough into the park so that Kagura couldn't find them even if she followed.  
"Kyo, why are we going this way?" Tohru wondered, looking back towards the outside. "This isn't the way home."  
"I know," Kyo replied somewhat gently, over his bubbling frustration. "I just wanted to take you somewhere real quick. Someplace nice. It's not too far." Maybe she'd be gone by now.  
"Um.okay." Tohru agreed.  
They crossed a brick-laid courtyard and followed the winding path under some black-barked cherry trees that were covered in foamy sprays of sweet, fragrant blossoms. Pink and white petals were drifting through the air like snowflakes. Tohru took the scenery in with bright eyes, making delighted coos as flower petals alighted on her dark hair.  
Still hand in hand, Kyo took her over to a big pond with realistic- looking waterfalls fed by trickling streams. A wooden rail encircled the area, and Kyo and Tohru leaned out over it to look into the pond. Dazzlingly colorful koi were swimming around in slow circles through the clear water, whiskers twitching like a cat's.  
"Wow! This place is so beautiful, Kyo! I'm glad you brought me." She stretched her neck out to get a better look at the fish.  
"Yeah, I like this park a lot," Kyo commented casually. "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid, whenever I just wanted to get away from people." Like Kagura.  
"It's a very peaceful place," Tohru said. She looked at the swimming fish for a minute or two longer before turning to Kyo and saying, "Don't you think we ought to head home now, though?"  
Kyo twitched slightly, as though something else had been on his mind and he was just now snapping out of it.  
"Oh.yeah."  
"It's not that I don't like being here," Tohru said, as if trying to soothe any injured feelings, "it's just that I promised Yuki I'd help him in the garden today, since the weather's been so nice."  
Kyo fixed his dark red eyes on her. Tohru started to move away from the fence, but Kyo held onto her hand, keeping her tethered to him.  
"Tohru?" Kyo inquired, dropping her hand and flushing slightly as he struggled for words. "Do you.do you like him? That big-headed, stupid little Rat-Boy, Yuki?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked, not exactly understanding his meaning.  
"I mean do you like him. You know, as a boyfriend or somethin'."  
Tohru's reaction was instantaneous. "Boyfriend?!" She jumped like she'd been electrocuted.  
Kyo couldn't stand it any longer. "Tohru, I.! I.! Argh!" Kyo cursed under his breath, and slammed his fist down on the wooden rail. The thick post broke like a twig, and Kyo blinked in surprise. He made a mental note to start keeping his martial arts skills in check. He turned his attention to the young woman with him and quickly recalled his exasperation. Why couldn't he just say it?! He'd only thought about it dozens of times, rehearsed it in his head so that he wouldn't sound like a total idiot! He took a deep breath and braced himself. "Tohru, I.I LOVE YOU!" It took a moment to realize he'd shouted it. The echo bounced off the trees. Tohru stood before him, straight and rigid as a board, clear blue eyes as wide as saucers. Kyo, now regretting his outburst, squirmed inwardly, and now was as shy and nervous as a kitten. He felt so stupid he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd sprouted a tail and whiskers, twitching violently. Tohru was awe-struck. "Kyo." she barely uttered. Gathering his guts-Kyo was not about to let some girl get his thoughts into a tangle, not even Tohru-he breathed deeply and started to explain, feeling dumber and going redder ever moment. "Ever since that night.that night when I changed into my other form." He met her blue-eyed gaze and shifted his feet awkwardly. He tried folding his arms and leaning against the wooden rail, what was left of it, anyway, to appear more nonchalant. "You.you saved me that night. I would never have been able to make it through that pain if it hadn't been for you. And for these last couple of years.I." He felt like crawling into a hole. Guys like him just weren't cut out for this mushy, love crap.  
"Kyo? What's the matter?" Tohru asked, looking concerned. "You don't.seem like yourself."  
"That's because I'm not myself!" Kyo flinched, seeing he'd been a little harsh. He really wasn't used to talking to people like this. It made him feel extremely uneasy. "I.I care about you, Tohru," he admitted, almost reluctantly. "I." Could he really make himself say it again? Once was bad enough! "I love you."  
"Kyo." Tohru's big blue eyes were like wide pools in her innocent face. She was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before. Finally, she managed to stammer, "I don't know what to say."  
Nervous as a cat in a dog yard, Kyo tried to make his voice smooth.  
This was it. "Then don't say anything." He leaned down to kiss her  
pale pink lips and.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BE--!!!  
Waking up with a start, Kyo flailed his arms and legs around, kicking off his blankets and sitting up jerkily. He nearly smashed the alarm clock that was next to his pillow and swore loudly. With a half-asleep groan he rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy orange hair. It took a few minutes for coherent thought to register and for the sleepy veil to dissolve. That was the third time. The third time in two weeks he'd had that dream. Well, maybe not that particular dream. But his dreams lately were starting to get weird. More and more often Tohru was becoming a part of them. And Kagura. And sometimes even Yuki-but definitely not in any romantic sense. Why did they keep bothering him? Why did he keep having them? As details floated back up in his mind, he raised a finger to his lips and touched them. Usually he didn't ever make it that far. This whole business with Tohru was driving him crazy. Kagura was driving him crazy! ALL GIRLS DROVE HIM CRAZY!!! Especially Yuki.  
Kyo let out a full-lunged yell of irritation before falling back on his futon and not moving.  
  
Hatori Sohma took off his lab coat and hung it up on a hook on the spotless white wall of his office in the city. It had been a very long day, and he was looking forward to going home and unwinding a little. Well, as much as he knew how, anyway. He'd probably just sit up with a cup of tea and a book. Taking up his worn, black briefcase, he switched off the lights of his empty office and locked the door. The long hallway outside was lined with closed doors and an elevator. Hatori only came in once a week, but the walk to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at his floor, boarding, and descending to the first floor felt like an endless routine.  
Not for the first time, he was considering closing this office. He'd run it for a few years before meeting Kana, but as his practice became more and more devoted to Akito and the rest of the Sohmas, he really had no time for anything else. Besides, the nurses were more than capable of handling things on their own.  
Preoccupied with such thoughts, Hatori stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. It was past midnight-the only people to be seen were the custodians and the clerk, busy filing her nails, who ran the twenty-four hour phone line.  
"Goodnight, Miss Jordan," he said as he passed the front desk.  
"Goodnight, Sohma-sensei," was the yawning reply.  
A cool, stirring breeze hit Hatori as soon as he emerged from the building, carrying the usual smells of exhaust and cheeseburgers from a nearby fast food place. Even at this hour the city was alive with lights and cars and people walking-or staggering, if they were young businessmen just back from drinking and karaoke parties-by, all bent on going home for the evening or last-minute shopping. As for Hatori, all he really cared for at the moment was something hot to drink and a mattress to sleep on.  
When he came to a small diner with the words "Coffee Shop" written in big, English letters on the sign above the window, he paused and glanced inside. A young woman was sitting by herself at the counter, nursing a cup of something hot and steaming. She looked miserable. But what had snatched Hatori's attention was the fact that the woman had a striking resemblance to Kana. They almost looked identical.  
Not really knowing the reason why, which bothered him more than anything, being the logical, reasonable person that he was, he entered the café and stood a ways off, studying the young woman through his long, dark bangs. She didn't move, didn't even touch her drink. Mildly curious, Hatori went over to the counter and ordered a coffee. For some reason, going home didn't seem to be as high on the agenda as it had a few minutes ago. Once he had his drink in front of him, he sat down next to the woman and put his briefcase up on the counter. He took a couple of slow swallows, enjoying the heat filling him up, then set the mug back down.  
A sideways glance at the woman told him that she was crying. Narrow trails of tears were glistening on her cheeks, and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop them, but it didn't do anything to help. If anything, she just started crying harder.  
"I'm sorry," the woman said to him, as if her weeping was a bother to him, "I hate it when I start crying in public." She wiped the tears away with a hand and gripped her cup of hot chocolate tightly.  
"It's all right," Hatori replied to put her at ease. The woman turned her damp face to him. He noticed her eyes were green with flecks of brown in them, unlike Kana's. Hatori wasn't much of a psychiatrist-his field of specialization was physiology-but he asked anyway, "What's your name?"  
The woman looked mildly surprised. "It's Chiharu Kamoshirou," she answered. "What's yours?"  
"Hatori Sohman," Hatori replied.  
"Oh. Nice to meet you," Chiharu said. "Do you work around here?"  
"Yes, I'm a doctor."  
"A doctor, huh? Wow." She smiled a little, but it was wry.  
"What about you, Miss Kamoshirou?"  
"Hehe, well, it's kind of funny you should ask. I'm a nurse at the Sohma clinic, actually. My shift ended a few hours ago. I'm surprised that I've never seen you there before."  
Hatori grew thoughtful. It was a strange coincidence that she worked at the very same place Kana had before. Perhaps it was even the same position. "Yes, well, I don't attend my office very often. If you don't mind my asking, why are you sitting by yourself in a diner at this hour, crying? You should go home."  
"Yeah, I know. I just needed to do some thinking." Her trembling smile faded and her eyes filled up with tears again. As they rolled down her face she said in a choked voice,  
"You see, my fiancé left a message on my answering machine earlier today. I listened to it when I got home. He said.he said he was calling off the wedding. I always knew his parents never really liked the idea of him marrying me in the first place. They said they'd disown him if he didn't call it off. They're rich people, and Kyle-he's my ex-fiancé-said he can't keep going against their wishes. He wants to inherit the family business, you see."  
Hatori was quietly thoughtful for a few minutes. He didn't know why he decided to tell her about his own past; it was something he rarely told anybody. But for some reason, he felt moved to do so. Maybe it was finding a partner in disappointment that motivated him.  
"I understand something of what that's like. I was engaged once, too. But unfortunately it just wasn't meant to be."  
"Really?" Chiharu was looking at him differently now. Her tears had subsided, although her eyes still looked tight. Then she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's probably a very sensitive subject. I shouldn't have brought my problems up." She began muttering to herself. "Throwing all my problems on some total stranger! Honestly, what am I thinking?"  
"You don't have to be sorry," Hatori said after another gulp of coffee. He was reminded a little of Tohru Honda, right then, and smiled slightly, despite himself. "Sometimes people just need a listening ear to get through their problems."  
"Well, thanks for listening," Chiharu said, still abashed. She looked down at her wristwatch. "I suppose I'd better get going if I'm going to catch the last train home." She rose to her feet and gave Hatori a weak grin. "I'm feeling a little bit better already. I hope we run into each other again, Sohma-sensei."  
"Perhaps we shall," Hatori replied politely. Once she was gone, he picked up his coffee and drained the last of it. Perhaps we shall.  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe, one of my friends suggested I let Hatori get some golfing done in this chapter, but I figured, "Nah, the poor guy needs a friend. Besides, then he can have someone to go golfing with!" Then she suggested snorkeling, but that's going a little too far. Ugh, this chapter was SO hard to write, especially when trying to keep Kyo in character. Maybe I should take a long vacation from writing, maybe only a year or two, then pick up where I left off.......Haha, just kidding. w Well, Merry Christmas everyone, and special thanks to all those people who have sent in reviews for the fic, especially Caiti! Love you lots, and have a great holiday!!! --Yuriko 


	11. Chapter 9: Bunny Love

"And Then." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FB etc. etc. etc. times infinity.  
  
Chapter Nine: Bunny Love  
  
"Tohru," said Shigure at lunch, lumping his rice together with chopsticks, "would you be a dear and go get the mail, please?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Setting down her glass of water, Tohru rose up off the floor cushion and walked out of the dining room, a peppy skip to her steps. Outside, the sun was shining brightly in a nearly cloudless sky, and the air was warm and fragrant. The midsummer cicadas were chattering loudly, unseen, in the trees and bushes lining the dirt path to the mailbox. All of it just made her so happy she couldn't help but smile. It was going to be such a wonderful day. It was already the end of June, but Tohru still felt like she had just barely passed through the doors of high school.  
  
Time's really flying, she thought to herself. Must mean I'm having a lot of fun.  
  
For the most part it was true, she reflected. She was putting in a lot more hours at the Sohma building she worked at, trying to earn enough for tuition for the upcoming fall. And besides cooking and cleaning Shigure's house, she also spent a lot of time gardening with Yuki and watching movies with Kyo, not to mention visiting Hana and Uo at their houses and spending time with Kisa and Ritsu and all the other Sohmas. Except Akito, who seemed to withdraw into his own private world again, avoiding everyone. She hadn't heard from him for weeks, and each time she tried to go over to the main house, she was informed Akito was not there. When she'd told her friends about her acceptance to Tokyo University, Uo was psyched. Hana complimented her on doing so well and getting so far. They both promised to come by and see her dorm, and Tohru got the distinct feeling that they meant to crash it, and possibly terrorize her roommates in the process.  
Tohru looked up from her path to see Yuki coming from the other direction, papers in hand; it looked like he'd already beaten her to the task. He was scanning the contents of an opened letter interestedly. He looked up as she approached and a gentle smile spread on his face.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Honda," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey, Yuki! How was your class?"  
  
Yuki had taken up volunteer work in the community's summer school, tutoring English and math and other subjects. He'd asked Tohru to come with him a few times, and Tohru had participated by doing a few cooking demonstrations for the home economics classes. Yuki joined her and began walking back with her to the house, flipping through the mail as they went.  
  
"It was all right," he said, slightly distracted as he sorted the junk advertisements from the important letters. "I taught some basic words to a group of middle-schoolers today, and the fundamentals of quantum theory to the physics class." He trailed off for a moment. "By the way, registration notices from Tokyo University came today. I've already opened mine, and there's one for you, and one for Kyo as well. Here."  
  
Tohru took the envelope he handed to her. Her name and Shigure's address were in bold block letters on the front, and the university's seal marked the back. It looked extremely important and official. Tohru stared at the round, prestigious seal for several moments, almost too nervous to open it. It had taken her almost two weeks to decide to accept the university's offer to join, and she had been second-guessing herself every day after that, despite the Sohmas' constant assurances that she would be just fine. Tohru wasn't so sure, though. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she got terrible grades? What if she couldn't afford it? Tokyo University wasn't the best college in Japan, not to mention the most difficult to enter, for nothing. Worries and troubles were flying thick through her head all summer, and only her shaky optimism and her friends' encouragement kept her from panicking and withdrawing from the school before it even started.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Yuki inquired at her side as they reached the porch.  
  
Tohru stopped at the steps, still looking at the letter in her hands. The seal stared back at her, intimidating and formal. Tohru took a deep breath. "Yes," she replied. To herself, she added, 'I really am acting like a silly child. All I have to do is just read it!'  
  
"Let's sit down for a moment," Yuki suggested, planting himself on the porch steps. Tohru acquiesced and joined him, letter in hand.  
  
'Here goes,' she thought to herself anxiously. She tore off the end and pulled out the folded paper within.  
  
"Okay, let's see." she said as she unfolded it and started to read. It had the seal printed at the top of the page, plus the expected greeting and a mention of congratulations at having made it into Tokyo University.  
  
"Basically it's just information on when you can sign up for classes and also a notice as to when the semester begins. It's not too far from now. Only a few weeks, really," Yuki commented while she read. "You can register online for classes, you know. I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mind if you asked to use his computer."  
  
"Uh huh." Tohru responded half-heartedly. She was just coming to the paragraphs about tuition and the date it was due. First day of classes. She came to the line indicating the beginning tuition fee for all incoming freshman...and felt as if the earth and the moon had just smashed into each other.  
  
"Aahh!" she cried, hair standing on end and eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. She looked stiff as a board, and about to pass out as well. Yuki looked at her with sudden concern written all over his face.  
  
"Miss Honda? What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Recovering quickly, Tohru replied, "Uh...uh huh. I'm all right. No worries. I'm just fine."  
  
"Is it the tuition? Can't you afford it?" He looked over her shoulder, trying to place where she'd left off to determine the cause of her plainly obvious distress.  
  
Tohru, slapping on a smile, folded up the letter and stuffed it back into its torn envelope. "Oh no, nothing like that," she lied to him. "Tuition isn't going to be a problem, what with all the hours I'm putting in at my job. Not at all!" She laughed lightly and tried not to let her voice sound too fake. "I just can't decide what classes I should take. That's all! After all, there's so many to choose from, and I'm still not quite sure whether or not I want to be an elementary school teacher or a cook. Or maybe even just a stay-at-home mom. Oh, I don't know! There are just so many choices!" Realizing she was starting to babble like an idiot, she quickly got to her feet and tried not to make a big show of straightening her skirt. Yuki got up as well, but his gentle eyes were reading her curiously, full of concern. "Anyway, I have until the beginning of the term to make up my mind, don't I? So there's really no need for me to worry about it too much, is there? I'm just getting all worked up over nothing, I guess." She started to go back into the house; Yuki just barely had time to open the sliding door for her, else she might have walked right into it. Without returning back to the dining room where Shigure was reading a newspaper over his dishes, Tohru headed straight for the stairs and disappeared around a corner at the top.  
  
Yuki followed her as far as the lunch table and gazed off after her, still looking perplexed. Shigure too lowered his newspaper and followed her direction with his eyes. Then the two Sohmas glanced at each other.  
  
"Is something bothering Tohru?" Shigure wondered aloud, lowering his reading glasses.  
  
Yuki shrugged. "With Tohru, who can be sure? Even if something was, she's not the kind of person who would show it."  
  
"Yes, that's true," Shigure agreed thoughtfully, taking up his newspaper again. "She's certainly an extraordinary girl, though."  
  
"I wonder if I should go talk to her," Yuki mused absently.  
  
Shigure's smile was warm and encouraging. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more and counseled, "In a while, Yuki. If something is troubling Tohru, it'd be best to let her try and work things out for herself first. But I think that would help her to feel better." He focused back on his newspaper, but the younger man heard him add, much more softly,  
  
"Especially if it came from you, Yuki."  
  
An unexpected rapping on the door disturbed the quiet. Both Sohmas turned towards the source of the sound.  
  
With a sigh, Shigure complained wistfully, "I'm never going to be able to get my work finished with all these distractions. Get the door, would you, Yuki? And if it's for me, or should I say, "Mi'I," tell her I'm not home, but that I'll have the manuscript for the next few chapters done in about a week or so, okay? Great!" Without another word, Shigure picked himself up and retreated to the den on the other end of the house to continue his "research" in peace.  
  
Yuki shrugged, muttering about not being the older man's personal secretary, but went to answer the door anyway.  
  
Once Tohru was safe inside her bedroom, her eyes immediately sought out the framed photograph of her sassy mother on the desk. However, Kyoko's unchanging, grinning face did little to cheer her up. With the letter still between her limp fingers, Tohru went to stand in front of the desk, feeling like the picture of her mother was a judge about to pass sentence on her, despite the cocky grin.  
  
'Oh, mom,' she said silently, face clouded with disappointment. 'What am I gonna do? There's no way I could possibly earn enough money to go to Tokyo University. Even if I worked overtime every day until the semester started, there's just no way.' Her head hung dejectedly, and in a glum, soft tone she said, "I should have known it was too good to be real."  
  
Still pondering Tohru's unusual behavior, Yuki reached for the sliding front door of the Sohmas' house and parted it. What he saw on the other side made his eyes widen with astonishment. A collection of tuxedoed musicians-violins, a cello, and a bass-was gathered in front of the entrance. As soon as the door opened, they began playing a romantic French tune. But the thing that caught his attention was a young boy with bright blonde hair and meltingly soft, brown eyes. He was decked out in puffy shirt and trousers and a bulky cape that swathed his scrawny frame, with a large hat perched precariously on his head and black boots on his feet. A long white feather in the hat finished the motif, making the lad look like an escapee from the Three Musketeers. In his outstretched hand was a bouquet of wine-colored roses. As soon as the door opened, they boy began to speak-he looked like he was going to give an eloquent speech--but upon seeing Yuki there, his smile flipped upside down and he stared at Yuki in dismay.  
  
"Momiji? What on earth are you doing here? And what is all this?" Yuki wondered, looking at the musicians, who had interrupted their ensemble. The music really didn't seem to fit the young man anyway.  
  
The blonde boy responded, "Hey, you're not Tohru! I came to see Tohru, not you, Yuki!"  
  
"What the--? What's that obnoxious runt doin' here?" came an agitated voice behind Yuki. Kyo appeared in the background, one hand around a glass of milk, the other on his hip, scrutinizing the goings-on with a sour look. "I can't go one lousy summer without having to see that brat? Make that two," he added venomously, curling his lip and glaring at Yuki. "So what's he doing here? Well? Answer me, Rat-Boy."  
  
"Shut up, idiot," Yuki replied with biting serenity. "And go call Tohru. It's for her." More than a little miffed, Yuki stalked away, brushing rudely past Kyo as he vanished into the hallway.  
  
Kyo retorted after him, "Hey, I'm not your servant, you sissy bonehead!" He trailed off into a growl and clenched his milk glass tightly. Then he remembered his other annoyance. Left without a barrier between them, Momiji and Kyo stared at each other, neither exactly thrilled with the situation.  
  
"Go away," Kyo ordered shortly.  
  
Momiji stiffened his lip defiantly, in a pout, and retracted his flowers.  
  
"I wanna see Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Waaaaaah! Kyo, you're so mean!"  
  
Rolling his eyes to the heavens and grimacing, Kyo smacked his forehead and relented. Difficult to believe this kid was actually a senior in high school. He certainly didn't look it. Or act like it. "Fine! Anything to shut up your stupid mouth." Turning to the stairs, Kyo shouted, "Hey, Tohru! There's a pathetic whiner with an obnoxious mouth and a girly outfit here to see you!" Message delivered, Kyo skulked away as frustrated as Yuki, but not without slamming the sliding door in Momiji's face, nearly tearing it out of its tracks in the process.  
  
Already alerted by the racket going on downstairs, Tohru soon appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" she uttered, confused, but there was no one around to explain.  
  
Wondering who'd come to pay her a visit, Tohru pushed aside the sliding door to find Momiji once again in position, proffering her a dozen deep red roses to the music of early 20th century Paris.  
  
"Momiji?" Tohru cried, blue eyes wide with surprise. She took in the rest of the scene likewise. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Lady Tohru?" began Momiji, launching into his oration, "I, Momiji Sohma, have come from a faraway place, braving many perils and dangers along the way ("Not to mention rude relatives!" he added), to ask for the pleasure of your company this afternoon. If you would be so kind to a humble knight like me, please say that you will set out on this romantic adventure with me!"  
  
"Uhhhh..." replied Tohru, who already felt like she was sweating bullets. "Just what do you mean, Momiji?"  
  
Not fazed at all by her thickheaded density, Momiji flashed perfect white teeth at her and, winking, crowed, "I want you to go on a date with me, Tohru! Will you? Will you?"  
  
"What, today?"  
  
Momiji nodded briskly. "Mmhmm. Right now, in fact!"  
  
"Now?!" Tohru nearly jumped three feet into the air. "But I'm not even decent-looking! I'd have to put some makeup on and do my hair and get into something presentable, and--!" She didn't have time to finish-or even breathe--because the blonde boy seized her arm-nicely-and nearly dragged her out the door.  
  
"That's okay!" Momiji said. "It's all taken care of! I promise!" Whisking her over the porch and down the path, followed by a gaggle of instrument-bearing, stressed-looking older men, he led Tohru down the path from Shigure's house to where a limousine was waiting a short distance away.  
  
"But...but...!" Tohru tried to think up an excuse, but nothing valid was coming to mind. Except one thing. "But what about Shigure and the others! They'll be wondering where I am! Shouldn't I at least tell them where I'm going?"  
  
"I told you, Tohru!" Momiji replied with a giggle. He snapped his fingers at a group of people dressed as butlers and maids who were standing around the limo. As soon as he gave the signal, they all charged towards Shigure's house at a run. "It's all taken care of!"  
  
Shigure, once he figured the chance of being invaded by his ambitious editor had passed, meandered into the front room and paused to gape at the door that had been left wide open, letting in a healthy breeze. Given a clear view to the front yard and the wooded terrain beyond it, he gawked at a cloud of dust that seemed to be racing for his house. He let out a panicked cry and tossed his newspaper into the air as a stampede of people in black and white stormed inside then set about wiping, vacuuming, straightening, and organizing. A couple of them blew past him into the kitchen and began dicing vegetables and frying up beef on the stove with machine-like precision. Not one of them said a word, but seemed bent on accomplishing a mission. One of them even came up to him, took off his glasses, cleaned them, and replaced them on his face, all in a matter of seconds. She then zoomed off to another task.  
  
With a dazed expression, Shigure glanced around and moaned, "I think I'd better go back to my den..."  
  
"So, where is it you're taking me?" Tohru inquired as the limousine carrying her and her date coursed along the city streets at an easy speed. She was still completely blown away by everything that had happened. It seemed like her day was turning out to be very eventful, in a good and bad way. She'd never really been on an official date before, but she definitely hadn't pictured it to be something like this.  
  
"It would ruin the surprise if I told you," Momiji answered, virtually bouncing in his seat. She thought that if he hadn't wearing a seatbelt, the zodiac rabbit would be ricocheting off the walls. "But I promise you it'll be fun."  
  
Tohru guessed she just had to take his word for it. She turned her head to gaze out the limousine window. This was a familiar part of town, but she couldn't figure out what Momiji had in mind, dressed as he was. It was certainly going to be interesting, though. Just a few minutes later the limo pulled up in front of a store that bore an elaborate rose design on the front and calligraphic writing on the windows. Tohru's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Isn't this Ayame's shop?" she asked, already knowing it was. "Are we stopping here first?"  
  
"You got it!" Momiji piped up. "I've already got my costume for the evening. Now we just have to get yours!"  
  
"C-costume?" Tohru echoed, sweating nervously.  
  
The limousine driver opened the door and let Momiji out, who in turn trotted around to the other side to do the same for Tohru. He also insisted on linking his arm with hers and escorting her into the shop. Almost as soon as the little bell rang, announcing their arrival, a sing- song voice called out from the back room,  
  
"Please, please, come on in, valued customer!"  
  
Tohru let out a light laugh. Ayame, of course. And just as dramatic as always.  
  
"Aya!" cried Momiji with delight. "We're here!"  
  
"Is that Momiji?" Ayame's cute, energetic assistant Mine strolled out of the back room, balancing colorful rolls of fabric in either arm. She looked much the same as when Tohru had last seen her, still with large eyeglasses on her face and her hair in two braided pigtails. This time, though, she was dressed in a bright clown suit, complete with a red foam ball of a nose. "It is! And Tohru, too! Great! You guys are right on time."  
  
"Tohru, darling! You look radiant! You too, Momiji," sang Ayame, right behind Mine.  
  
The long, silver-haired owner of the costume shop practically danced over to them, arrayed in black, leather pirate clothes, complete with a sword belt around his skinny midsection and dark boots with the tops turned down. He even had an eye patch over his left eye, but he flipped it up to get a better look at her. Folding his arms and cocking his head a bit to the side, he looked over Tohru, making such comments as,  
  
"My dear, you seem to have blossomed overnight into a woman worthy of all men's praise!" and  
  
"You really do have just the cutest little waist! Must really drive all those boys wild..." and  
  
"I think you've grown a little taller as well. I'll have to update all my measurement records when I have a spare minute."  
  
Tohru, beginning to blush from all the attention, gave a small smile. Mine stepped in and said, analyzing both her and Momiji's costume, and together with Ayame went straight to work.  
  
"I think this occasion calls for something in a creamy yellow. Definitely something with a big, full skirt. I'm thinking satin."  
  
"Mine, what are you saying? We can't go with cream! This is obviously a royal purple case."  
  
"But don't you think the cream would compliment her eyes so much better?"  
  
"But cream is so last-visit!"  
  
"I think Tohru would look nice in orange," Momiji said, throwing in his two cents.  
  
Everyone, including Tohru, turned to stare at him, but Ayame and Mine actually had jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief.  
  
"Momiji, how can you say such a thing?" exclaimed Ayame, wincing as though he was in real pain.  
  
"Well, ridiculous options aside," added Mine hurriedly, "perhaps purple would be best. Maybe if we threw in a splash of white for nobility, though?"  
  
"I hate to compromise, but..." Suddenly Ayame's eyes snapped open alertly. "Wait! I know! Oh, how could I have been so careless as to overlook such an obvious solution?" He abruptly wheeled around and stomped into the room in his big pirate boots, silvery hair swaying as he departed. When he returned he was carrying a long, formal dress in a transparent plastic bag.  
  
"Tada!!!" he crowed triumphantly. "Don't know why I didn't think of this before."  
  
"Ah! Of course! The pink satin with chiffon and white gloves! Ayame-san, you truly are a genius!"  
  
"But of course."  
  
Tohru looked at the new dress on the hanger. It was a shimmering light pink with short, puffed sleeves, a princess-cut bodice, and a billowy skirt. All around the bottom of it were sewn-in pearls like falling snowflakes. Tohru gasped softly in admiration of such a beautiful dress, and Mine looked ready to swoon. Tohru wouldn't have been surprised to see little hearts floating around the woman's head. Ayame also had a pair of matching, high-heeled hoes and long white gloves to give her as well.  
  
"Do you like it, Tohru?" Momiji asked with enthusiasm. "Well, do you?"  
  
"It's gorgeous," his date replied breathlessly. "But..." She looked at Ayame. "Are you sure it's all right? I mean, it must be a really expensive dress, and I don't want to accidentally ruin it or anything."  
  
"Tohru," Momiji assured her patiently. "I told you everything was going to be all right! If you like the dress, it's okay to take it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'but's'! We need to get you ready for the ball, Princess!"  
  
Before Tohru could say anything further, Mine took her by the wrist, scooped the fancy dress out of Ayame's arms, and hustled her into the back of the shop, saying, "Come on, Tohru! We've got work to do."  
  
Ayame and Momiji watched them fondly as they disappeared inside. Then the older Sohma mentioned,  
  
"Such a charming young girl, that Tohru. This was a great idea you had, Momiji. I think that poor girl could use some extra special treatment every once and again, what with being locked up in that house with Shigure, Yuki, and Lucky Kyo. Just like Cinderella."  
  
"But Shigure and the others are really nice to Tohru," Momiji reminded him.  
  
"Well, yes, you do have a point. But still, I have to admit I'm a bit surprised that you're the one giving her all the attention and not my own dear brother. It was only terribly obvious to me the last time he visited that he was head-over-heels crazy for her. "  
  
Not at all put off, Momiji laughed good-naturedly and added, "Yeah, and Kyo's got the hots for her, too. I can't imagine what it would be like for poor Tohru to go on a date with him. He'd probably punch every guy who so much as looked at her." He cracked up giggling.  
  
"Well," commented Ayame, "she certainly does have a mysterious effect on people. Especially we Sohmas." His smile was fond but troubled as he stared off in the direction Tohru had gone, fiddling with his eyepatch. "I just hope she doesn't end up getting hurt by it in the end."  
  
Momiji's cheerful grin didn't fade. "Have a little bit of faith, Aya. She's Tohru, remember? Things will turn out all right. And we'll be there for her when the time comes, won't we?"  
  
"Yes, you're right of course." With a flourish, Ayame straightened his wide hat with the skull-and-crossbones emblazoned on it and strode away. "Well," he chirped, changing the subject, "since the ladies will be a few minutes, how about I take you on a tour of my latest shipment? I got some positively scandalous pieces from a fellow in Singapore the other day..."  
  
Mine showed Tohru to a large, private dressing room in the very back of the store and helped her into the pink satin and chiffon, all the while chatting happily about the latest fashions in Japan, America, and Europe. Once Tohru slid her arms into the spotless white gloves, Mine clapped her hands, hopping up and down in her eye-wrenching clown suit and gushed about how adorable she looked. As Tohru examined her appearance in the mirrors surrounding her, she was very surprised to see just how nice she did look in the dress.  
  
"It's such a beautiful dress," she said meekly. "I almost feel bad wearing it."  
  
"Don't!" Mine berated her kindly, plucking off her fake nose and modeling next to Tohru in the mirrors. "Girls, especially pretty ones like you, should always feel good about what they wear. After all, as Ayame-san often says, 'The body is like a work of art and needs to be treated like one.' There's no harm in spoiling oneself once in a while." She tossed one of her braids haughtily. "Besides, it's just plain fun sometimes to go all out."  
  
Tohru glanced back at her reflection, twisted from side to side, then did a little twirl. It did feel nice to be all dressed up.  
  
"Now we need to do up your hair and put a little bit of makeup on you, although you're so cute already that you don't need much to improve on."  
  
Tohru flushed slightly at the compliment, and Mine whipped out a makeup kit seemingly out of nowhere and set about dabbing eye shadow and blush on Tohru's face. Then she attacked Tohru's long brown hair with vigor, brushing it out and working it with curlers and gel. When she was finished, she found a silver tiara stashed in a dresser and set it atop Tohru's head.  
  
"There. Perfect. You really do look like a princess now. Now all you need is a Prince Charming and you're set to go!"  
  
"Wow, thank you, Mine," Tohru said appreciatively.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Once they emerged into the main part of the store, they found Momiji and Aya assembling manikins by the front window. Ayame held up a bright blue tutu and tried it on the dummy. "Hmmm...not quite right, I think." He was about to stuff a brilliant green one on next, but caught sight of the girls and promptly dropped it.  
  
"Tohru!" he cried, rushing over to them. "Why, Tohru, you look simply marvelous. I don't think I could have done better myself. Mine, I'm giving you a raise!"  
  
"Yay! Thank you, Ayame-san!" Mine squealed happily.  
  
"Tohru, you look really pretty!" Momiji added to the noise. He swept off his feathered-hat, swirled his cape with a flourish, and bowed to her. "Princess Tohru, will you please accompany me to the ball tonight?"  
  
"A...a ball?" Tohru said worriedly. "I really can't dance at all..."  
  
Momiji looked up at her with an impish grin and winked. "That's all right. It's not a real ball, but I promise it'll be great." He held out his hand. Still a little wary, Tohru put hers in it. "C'mon, Princess," Momiji sang, "let's go!"  
  
There were a few odd looks-and one appreciative whistle--from people walking by Ayame's shop as Tohru and Momiji headed back to the limo. Momiji didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked to be enjoying all of the attention. As the long sleek vehicle pulled away from the curb, Tohru asked her date,  
  
"So where are we going, Momiji?"  
  
"Not far. Just to my castle."  
  
"Castle?!" Tohru cried, awe-struck. "You have a CASTLE?!" She pictured a huge stone edifice, complete with turrets, banners, and a giant drawbridge, complete with moat, in her mind.  
  
Momiji winked at her, and put a finger to his lips, as though he were telling her a secret. "You'll see."  
  
The limo took them down the freeway for almost fifteen minutes. Tohru spent most of the time sweating in her seat. Momiji owned a castle? Was his family really that rich? She couldn't believe he was showering so much attention on her. First his invitation, and then the trip to Ayame's shop, now a castle? Her head was starting to spin. This was way too much! Just how much was all of this costing? The dress alone had to be outrageously expensive. A thought pierced through the waves of guilt flooding her, reminding Tohru that she wouldn't get to go to Tokyo University like she'd hoped. Because tuition was too expensive.  
  
"Tohru, is something bothering you?" Momiji asked. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind."  
  
"Oh...it's nothing, really," Tohru said. "Besides, I don't want to be any trouble."  
  
Momiji fixed his soft brown eyes on her and said sweetly, "Oh, please, won't you tell me! Unless you really, really don't want to. And don't worry. You're not any trouble at all. You're my friend, silly!"  
  
He sat back in the car seat expectantly and folded his hands in his lap. Tohru looked at him for a few seconds and sighed. "All right," she relented. "I'm worried about college. I'm just not sure if it's a good idea or not. I'm not really sure what I'm getting into, and it worries me."  
  
"But Tohru," Momiji said, "you've always done really good at school, and you work really hard, too. I'm sure you're smart enough to get good grades, even at Tokyo University."  
  
"It's not just that," Tohru continued, staring at her knees. "I found out today that the tuition is going to be much more than I can pay for, even working full time."  
  
"Oh, I see." Momiji grew thoughtful. "Maybe if you just borrowed some money for a while...I'm sure I could lend you-"  
  
"NO!!" Tohru didn't mean to be that loud, but couldn't help herself. "I couldn't possibly...It wouldn't be right...You don't have to..." She cut off and took a deep breath. "Momiji, I appreciate that you want to help, but I don't want to take your money. I want to be able to depend on myself. It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but it just wouldn't be right for me to borrow money from you."  
  
"You want to go to Tokyo University with Yuki and Kyo, don't you?" Momiji asked rhetorically.  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Then I'm sure you'll find a way." He smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Momiji," Tohru began, and hesitated. "Momiji, please promise me you won't try to help me. This is something I need to do by myself."  
  
His face radiated a cheery innocence. "If it means that much to you, Tohru, then okay. I won't."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Silence reigned for a few minutes after the awkward discussion, finally broken by the driver, who called back to the two via intercom and announced, "We've arrived, Master Momiji."  
  
"Great!" the blonde boy cried. "Tohru! Tohru! Look out the window!"  
  
"Huh? Okay..." Tohru gazed out through the darkened glass to see a lowered drawbridge between a pair of stone towers, banners, and knights standing guard at the entrance. Just as she pictured, but without a moat. 'It's...a real castle?!' Tohru thought in amazement. Then her eyes darted upwards and read a large, flashing neon sign above the arch-shaped opening. She mouthed the words out loud. "Yoshi's...Gaming Kingdom?" She blinked a couple of times. "It's an arcade?"  
  
"Yep! C'mon, Princess Tohru, let's go have some fun!" Together they left the limo, Momiji instructing the driver to pick them up in a couple of hours or so, and entered through the castle gate. Inside was a dizzying myriad of lights and sound, beeps, chirps, flashes, alarms, buzzers, and disco lighting. There was even the sounds of a bowling alley emanating from somewhere. People on video games, at the air hockey tables, behind the prize counters, and around the UFO catcher machines gave the prince and princess odd looks when they came in, then went back to whatever it was they were doing. Tohru felt a little bit foolish in a place like this dressed as she was. She hadn't expected to be taken to an arcade. She was kind of relieved though that it wasn't a real castle. That would just be too much.  
  
"Momiji? Tohru?" came a familiar voice from the video games. Tohru turned and saw a young man with disheveled, spiky white-and-black hair and many necklaces calling them. Dressed in leather pants and shirtless except for a similar vest, with cool blue eyes confident and yet peaceful, it could only be Hatsuharu Sohma.  
  
"Haru!" Momiji squealed gleefully. The zodiac cow abandoned his station-it looked like a martial arts game-and joined them in the noisy throng.  
  
"Hello, Hatsuharu!" Tohru said with a bright smile. Hatsuharu was another good friend of hers, but she didn't see him except occasionally, now that they no longer went to school together. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Hatsuharu replied, looking over their strange apparel. He gave them a slightly leering grin. "Nobody told me it was Halloween today."  
  
Momiji laughed and said, "It's not. Tohru and I are just on a date, that's all."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"And even if it was," the bunny added, "you'd fit in just right anyway, looking the way you do."  
  
"Hehe, I suppose so. I just like dressing this way." He suddenly stared past them and fell silent. "Excuse me, but I gotta go. There's someone I have to talk to." With that he went around them and lumbered off in the direction of the pinball machines. Tohru couldn't see what had attracted his attention.  
  
"Okay...uh...see you, Hatsuharu," Tohru said weakly after him. She noticed Momiji smiling knowingly and tapping his chin with a finger.  
  
"Figures," the boy said cheekily. "She's here."  
  
"She?" Tohru wondered.  
  
"Just someone that Haru likes. I really don't know her that well myself. She's not exactly the nicest person in the world. Not like you. Anyway, shall we go play some games, Princess?"  
  
"Uh...sure..." Tohru said.  
  
She looked back towards the pinball machines, but Hatsuharu had disappeared. Again she wondered whom it was he wanted to talk to. But then Momiji was tugging on her arm and leading her to a Ski-Ball ramp, and she soon forgot about Hatsuharu. Later that day, Tohru found herself sitting at a round table covered with a tablecloth, complete with candles, a flowery centerpiece, and a big plate of spaghetti set between her and Momiji. The zodiac rabbit was digging in, relishing it with joy. Tohru could only poke at a meatball forlornly. She had so much on her mind she thought it would explode. School, Akito, this date, meeting Hatsuharu...  
  
"Tohru, aren't you going to eat anything? I'd feel bad if I ate all of this food myself," Momiji commented, looking at her with warm brown eyes and his characteristic smile.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah." Tohru put on a grin and popped the meatball into her mouth. "It's delicious," she said after swallowing.  
  
"Glad you like it. I'm really glad you played with me today." Even though Momiji was a senior in high school, he still maintained a childish sense of fun. As was evidenced by the whole day. Tohru was grateful that he was being so nice to her. It really did make her feel a lot better, knowing she had friends like him in her life.  
  
"I'm glad too, Momiji," she said, and this time, her smile wasn't forced. She twisted a mouthful of noodles onto her fork and joined in the meal, too. Yes, very glad.  
  
As the meal drew to a close, Momiji inquired,  
  
"Say, Tohru, have you ever seen 'Lady and the Tramp?'"  
  
"Lady and the what?!"  
  
"Oh, it's an old American movie. You know, Disney. I'm kind of reminded of a scene from it right now."  
  
"Why's that?" Tohru didn't even know what he was talking about really. She didn't watch a lot of movies, let alone American films. Momiji for some reason was playing around with the last piece of spaghetti on the plate, a faintly amused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
After a silent pause, "Um.okay."  
  
Momiji then completely took her off guard.  
  
"You know, Tohru, if I ever get a girlfriend, I want her to be just like you."  
  
Tohru, sitting politely in her seat, spasmed like a fish out of water.  
  
"......uh.really?"  
  
Momiji grew strangely serious. "Yeah. I want her to be nice, and caring, and friendly, and a really great listener. And smart and good at cooking and cheerful and all of that. Just like you are."  
  
"I think you're seriously overestimating me, Momiji," Tohru responded, still shaky and blushing furiously.  
  
The rabbit beamed at her. "No. I'm not."  
  
Tohru, not knowing what to say, fiddled around with her napkin nervously. Momiji giggled and split the last strand of spaghetti in half, offering her one of the halves.  
  
"I'm really not," he said.  
  
The limo eventually pulled into the little dirt lane that served as a driveway in front of Shigure's house. Tohru was more than a little surprised to see the skies already darkening. Her time with Momiji had flown by.  
  
'Guess the old saying's true,' she mused. 'Time flies when you're having fun.'  
  
Tohru, who was still not used to being so dressed up and having so much fun, shifted awkwardly when she and Momiji reached the porch. The light was already on. Momiji swept off his feathered hat with a flourish and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Princess Tohru, for an awesome date," he said with a wink. "I hope you had fun, too."  
  
"I really did, Momiji," Tohru replied. "Thanks for being with me, and listening to me, too. I hope you weren't bored hearing about all of my problems."  
  
"Course not," he told her. "Tohru, I really wanna help you. You're my friend. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, kay?"  
  
"Thanks, Momiji."  
  
The Awkward Silence returned. Tohru perceived that the younger boy was waiting for something, but Tohru wasn't sure what it was until he piped up again.  
  
"Tohru, can I kiss you?"  
  
Screaming alarm bells rung through Tohru's head, and she was amazed that she didn't die on the spot from embarrassment. "K-k-kiss me?!"  
  
Before she could react, Momiji gracefully snatched one of her hands, pulled off the silk glove, and, going to one knee, kissed the back of her hand lightly. Then he looked up into her eyes, an unusually mature expression clear in his face, and said,  
  
"Good night, Princess."  
  
Then the laughing quality was back in his soft brown eyes, and he giggled girlishly. It wasn't until he was bouncing through the yard back to the dirt lane that she realized he had kept the glove. Trying to puzzle that out in her head and getting a headache from doing so, she opened the door and went inside. An immaculate, sparkling house, cleaner than she'd ever accomplished, greeted her. She heard the TV on in the next room, and also Kyo swearing at Yuki for stealing the remote control.  
  
"I'm home!" she announced.  
  
Within seconds, the two Sohma boys appeared in the doorway of the next room. Kyo was barefoot in shorts and a sleeveless shirt while Yuki was decked out in street clothes. They both seemed happy to see her, but Tohru didn't understand why both of their jaws dropped like barbells, showing teeth, and their eyes widened. Then she looked down at herself and remembered that she still looked like she'd been to a ball. She probably looked kind of silly, so dressed up, fun though it had been. She smiled sheepishly, saying,  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. It's been a rather..interesting..day."  
  
Author's Notes: Phew. Long. But I stuck with it. Next chapter will be fun. But I'm gonna take a break for a couple weeks. But never fear. More will come soon. This story's my pride and joy at the moment. I'm not about to drop it. And I still have a long way to go.Gomen about the weird spacing and indentation. For some reason, the chapters are kind of spastic when they get posted and have no indentation at all, which makes it really hard and annoying to tell who is speaking. So until I figure out why it does (and sometimes doesn't) do this, I'll have to be a bit creative in the posting style. Hope it doesn't bother anyone too much. Until next time, ja ne, minna-san! Yomitsuzukete kudasai! 


	12. Chapter 10: Old Acquaintances

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: Kono watashi no fanfikushon wa moshi daredemo nusumou to sureba, watashi ga ano hito o sagashite korosu yo. Soshite, "Furuttsu Basuketto" no koto wa watashi no koto ja nakute, Natsuki Takaya to Hakusensha-tachi no koto no desu.  
  
Chapter Ten: Old Acquaintances  
  
"L-O-V-E!!! We love YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! La-la-la-la-la-la-LOVE! La-la-la-la-la-la-LOVE!"  
"No, no, no! Wrong! Wrong!" yelled the girl with sandy-blonde pigtails and fang-like incisors that were sticking out over her lower lip in frustration. Fists on her hips, she glared menacingly at a small flock of teenaged girls who had gathered in an empty classroom to practice their routine. "Aki, you're supposed to be standing over THERE! And Masami, you're not smiling hard enough! Once again, from the beginning!"  
"But President Minami, it's 5:00 already! We've been doing this for over an hour!"  
"Oh, stop whining, Fujiko! You've gotta get this right!"  
"But why?"  
Minami Kanoshika sighed in exasperation, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily. "Because it's what we DO! We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club! It's our job to represent the Prince here at Kawaia High and uphold his legacy for the rest of the school!" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Although he may have graduated and be far from us, he will live on in our memories and in our hearts!" Several other girls in the room, those old enough to have known Yuki, sniffled in agreement.  
"It seems like only yesterday he was gracing the corridors of this school with his glorious presence," Mio Yamaguchi, now Vice-President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, sang. "But now he has moved on, and we can only treasure the sweet memories we have of him........."  
"His beautiful eyes, his gentle smile, his graceful walk, his perfect face........." Mai Gotou, Member Number 2 (though in actuality she had been promoted to Number 1 but kept her original title because she was so used to it) said wistfully. Many of the girls in the room sighed again.  
"These girls really need to get a life," Masami, a freshman, uttered under her breath to the girls next to her.  
"You don't understand!" Minami cried, pointing her finger accusingly at the new recruits. "To have loved and lost, perhaps never to love again! Oh, the tragedy of it!"  
"There's still Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma," the young, slim girl called Fujiko pointed out. "They're pretty good-looking. Why not just make a Fan Club dedicated to them?"  
"Why? Why?!" The flames that seemed to spring up in Minami's eyes were reflected in those of every other senior girl's in the classroom. "Because this is the Prince Yuki Fan Club! Not the Momiji Sohma Fan Club or the Hatsuharu Sohma Fan Club!"  
"Although I hear they've already been started up," Number 2 piped up. "I've signed up for both."  
Minami and Mio both rounded on her, looking like banshees about to do murder. Sensing the mood, Number 2 quickly added, "But my loyalty is still first and foremost to Prince Yuki!" That seemed to mollify them—a little.  
"This is so stupid!" Masami exclaimed. "I'm outta here. I've got much better things to do with my free time than moon over some guy I've never met before. I'm going to go join a REAL club!" With an arrogant toss of her head she marched out of the classroom. At least two other girls, including Aki and Fujiko, went with her. They left a taut silence in their wake.  
"President Minami!" Mio whined as soon as the door was closed, "They're the 9th, 10th, and 11th ones this week! We're dropping like flies!"  
Minami stared up at the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders in despair. "I know, Mio. Our recruitment efforts haven't been going as well as I'd hoped. A lot of the new freshmen have abandoned our cause, and even some of the juniors and seniors." She dramatically put a hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, Motoko! What would you do, if you were here? What would our resilient, fearless leader say? What would she do? I'm not worthy to fill those experienced shoes!"  
"I think you're a great president, President Minami," Number 2 chimed in supportively.  
"But you have to admit, ever since Motoko and the Prince graduated, it's been tougher and tougher to keep people in the Fan Club," Mio added.  
"That's just because they've never really seen the Prince! Never met him! Never heard him speak with his real voice! We have videotapes, and audiocassettes, and photographs, but they aren't nearly as good as having the real thing around! Oh, why must we graduate? What cruel being came up with this terrible injustice?!" Minami collapsed to her knees and came very close to sobbing.  
"Oh, pull yourself together, President Minami," Mio said brusquely. "This is no time to fall apart. We have to do something to fix this situation. We need fresh blood. We need new enthusiasm. We need Yuki." Her eyes glinted with a dangerous light. "I have a plan."  
Minami and Number 2 turned their faces to her, features shining with renewed hope.  
"Gather around girls," Mio said to the two and to the few other senior members who were still in the room. "I'll tell you what I have in mind."  
  
The late summer air was pleasantly warm and balmy, and the bright sunshine reflected off the white pebbles in the rock garden like a sea of sparkles. By the back wall in the shade was a birdbath with a couple of sparrows attending it. Hatori watched the birds for several minutes, standing still on the porch and letting his mind drift to nowhere. A cool glass of water in his hand was long forgotten. Although it was his day off (if doctor's really had such a thing), he was finding it surprisingly difficult to relax and enjoy himself. Whenever he started a book or newspaper, his thoughts wandered in all sorts of directions. Cigarettes between his fingers burned carelessly. The classical music playing in the background was just a tuneless buzz he paid no attention to.  
He wasn't quite sure why his day was turning out so oddly, but he didn't feel the need to really figure it out. In another attempt to entertain himself, he unpacked a varnished brown violin from its case in the corner and, tuning the strings, started into a slow-paced Mozart piece. But after not too many minutes, the violin returned to its case, and Hatori once again found himself standing on his porch, overlooking the rock garden.  
One of the swaying memories that preoccupied his mind was Tohru. The rock garden reminded him of her on occasion. It was here that he'd first told her to avoid the Sohmas and accidentally transformed in front of her. From what he'd heard from Momiji, she was doing well, but was nervous about beginning college. Though the young boy hadn't let on much more than that, Hatori wondered how Tohru was going to manage on her own, financially. Yuki and Kyo wouldn't have too much difficulty paying for their own education. Being boys, and Sohmas at that, they would receive some help from the clan, but as for Tohru.........  
Hatori folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. She wouldn't be able to make it very far on what she was earning with the custodial job she was holding. There were only a few weeks left to get the funds she needed.  
That train of thought led him on to another. Akito. Akito's behavior lately was odd. His temper seemed to be in place by only a mere thread, and a wrong glance or single word could set him off. Hatori wasn't sure why he was so moody, except for the usual reasons. What was more, even after expressing his desire to communicate with Tohru, the young man shut himself up in his room and now spoke to no one.  
Without Akito to attend to, Hatori found himself with quite a bit of free time on his hands. And had nothing to do with it. He thought about perhaps visiting Shigure and the others. He hadn't seen his childhood friend for a couple of weeks; they could sit out on the porch and enjoy the afternoon, casually talking about old times and the various goings-on of the Sohmas. But within a few moments the idea lost all of its appeal.  
Turning, Hatori gazed back at his empty, immaculate office. It seemed to be rejecting him with its staunch atmosphere and close walls. He needed to go out. But to do what? With a sigh, Hatori resolved to simply go to his office in the city and see if there was anything there he could take care of. It was his day off, but he couldn't think of anything else better to do.  
  
Yuki Sohma looked up from a book he was reading in the living room when he spotted Miss Honda pass by the doorway, broom and dustpan in hand. If he didn't know her so well, he'd have thought she was moping, but the troubled half-frown on the girl's face didn't fit the description of Tohru Honda at all. Although she'd been her usual cheerful, perky self after her date with Momiji—Yuki was still a bit surprised by that whole incident, especially when men and women in suits barged into his room and literally picked him up so they could straighten and remake the bed—for the past few days she seemed to have a rain cloud following her wherever she went. It wasn't like her to be this gloomy. Yuki knew he should talk to her about it. He wasn't afraid to. He'd told her about many of the things that had bothered him throughout his life-- intimate secrets he felt would make him vulnerable if revealed to anybody else. But he had the feeling that, if he asked, she would simply put on a smile and reassure him that everything was okay. She never wanted to share her burdens with anyone else. As much as he trusted her, he wished she trusted him in the same way. Yuki glanced down at the pages of the book he was reading. He actually had no idea what was going on. He hadn't been paying attention to the words at all. The book rested unused in his hand for a second longer, then he snapped it shut and lightly tossed it aside, pushing himself up and moving in pursuit.  
Following Miss Honda down the hall, he approached silently from behind and gently plucked the broom and dustpan out of her hands. Miss Honda spun around in surprise.  
"Oh, Yuki!" she said in mild surprise. Then she looked confused. "Is there.........something I can do for you?"  
"No," he responded, then changed his mind. "Actually.........yes. I need your help with something." He quickly thought up a plausible alibi. "I have a friend who's been sort of down lately and needs to be cheered up. Will you help me?"  
"Uh.........sure! Do we need to go right now? I need to clean the kitchen floor and get dinner started soon."  
"I think you can put it off for just a little while," Yuki said with a smile. He set the broom and dustpan against next to him. "I don't think anyone will mind if you take a break for about half an hour or so."  
"Um.........alright." Miss Honda tugged off her apron, hung it up, and seemed to perk up a little.  
Miss Honda tagged along like a puppy dog as Yuki led her down the path away from the house and towards the town. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he nonchalantly answered the girl's questions about his "friend."  
"She's an old classmate from school. Yes, I think you know her. She's a very nice girl. She hasn't been herself lately, though........." Smiling inwardly, he kept up the play as they went by the grocery store and the post office, coming up on Kawaia High School.  
"So what is it you need me to help you with?"  
"It's going to be a surprise," Yuki said secretly, "but I think she'll like it."  
Presently they came to an ice cream parlor, and he held the door for Miss Honda.  
"Is she in here?" the young woman wondered.  
"Yes."  
He escorted her to the counter. A pale-faced woman with her hair in a net greeted them with a friendly grin.  
"Good afternoon, you two! What can I get for you?"  
Yuki turned his violet gaze on his companion. "What would you like, Miss Honda? Go ahead. Pick your favorite. It's on me."  
She looked at him, confused and amazed. "Huh?! Oh no! You don't have to! I mean, really. I thought we were going to cheer up your friend, Yuki, not go out for ice cream."  
"You don't like ice cream?" he inquired.  
"Oh, I love ice cream, but you.........I.........I mean.........shouldn't you find your friend?"  
Yuki laughed softly. "I already have."  
Miss Honda's blank expression showed that things still didn't click in her mind.  
"I think I remember you getting mint chocolate chip once," he said, as thinking aloud to himself. "You like that, don't you? How about I get a couple of those?"  
As they were waiting for their order to be filled, they heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, Yuki! Tohru!"  
The two turned to see a familiar boy dressed in gaudy necklaces and torn jeans wave at them. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he had a touch of toughness about him, but Yuki and Miss Honda knew him to be a relatively gentle and nice guy. When he wasn't Black Haru, anyway.  
"Hatsuharu! Hi again!" Miss Honda said, perking up and waving back. The black-and-white haired boy approached them, but wasted no time with pleasantries.  
"Hey, Yuki," he asked, "have you seen Rin lately?"  
Yuki shrugged. "I can't say I have. Why? Are you looking for her?"  
"Yeah. Hey, if you see her, would you tell her I want to talk to her?"  
"Yes, I suppose I can do that much," Yuki replied with a touch of weariness in his tone.  
"Thanks, Yuki," Hatsuharu said appreciatively. "Well, see you guys later, then."  
He trotted out of the parlor, turned, and headed off. Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by Miss Honda's mild voice saying,  
"Say, Yuki, this probably isn't any of my business, but I was just kind of curious...who's Rin?"  
"Oh, she's just.........an acquaintance," he told her, putting on a less- troubled face. It was best to leave it at that.  
The lady behind the counter obliged them with two small bowls heaped with green, black-speckled ice cream. Yuki carried their order to an unoccupied table in the corner of the parlor by a window, and sat down. Miss Honda took a place across from him, still looking puzzled.  
"I don't get it. Yuki, where is she? The classmate you said was feeling down in the dumps?"  
Yuki took a taste of his ice cream and then pointed the spoon at her.  
  
"Sitting right in front of me."  
After a moment, Miss Honda's blue eyes became a bit larger as she finally understood.  
"Me?!" she asked incredulously.  
"Mmhmm," replied Yuki around another spoonful of mint ice cream. He studied her intently. "You just seem a little sad lately. I thought you needed some cheering up."  
"I'm not sure what gave you that idea," Miss Honda told him with a slightly nervous laugh, "I'm fine, really. Not a care in the world!"  
Yuki arched a delicate eyebrow at her. He'd known her long enough to know when she was lying. Well, Miss Honda never lied, really. But he knew when she wasn't telling the complete truth. She was terrible at hiding her feelings. It was a quirk he'd grown to like about her.  
"You're nervous about school, aren't you?" he asked calmly, picking at a chocolate chip with his spoon. At her silence he looked up and saw her staring down at her own untouched dessert. A smile just barely touched her lips, but combined with her eyes it was a touch sorrowful. His tone grew serious, and he said, "I won't pry, Miss Honda. It's okay if you don't want to confide in me. But I really would like to know what's been troubling you. I'd like to help out, if I can. I meant it when I said I wanted to cheer a friend up."  
"That's really nice of you, Yuki," Miss Honda replied, and her smile became a little brighter. "Though I don't know if there's really anything you could do."  
"I can listen," he suggested. "Even if it's just that, maybe it'll help a bit."  
Miss Honda regarded him with her pretty blue eyes for a long moment before sighing and relating her woes to him.  
"I'm just not sure I can do it," she admitted. "I'm not ready. I mean, I did okay in high school, but college is going to be a lot different. It's a big change, you know?"  
"Yes, it is, but change can often be a good thing," he pointed out. "If things never changed, if we never had chances to learn and grow, then what kind of people would we turn out to be?"  
"I guess life would be kind of dull," she agreed. She twiddled her fingers on her lap for a short while before going on. "One of my biggest problems is that I'm not sure I'm going to be able to pay for it," she confessed. "I knew college was going to be expensive, but I didn't think it would be this expensive. I'll have to work around the clock to be able to make the tuition payment on time. I've been thinking about maybe applying to a school that doesn't cost so much. I'd still like to go to college, but it might be better if I went somewhere else........."  
So that was it. Yuki wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Maybe he'd just been too wrapped up in his own daily agenda to really think about it.  
"I see........." he commented.  
"So.........yeah. I wish I could go to school with you and Kyo. Really I do. I just don't think it's going to work out, is all. It's too late to apply for this fall, so I might just work a little more, you know, until next year, and then try to get into a college that's not quite so pricey. Or I could just wait for a while and then try to get into Tokyo again. I haven't quite made up my mind yet, but it looks as though I'll have to wait, either way. I didn't want to tell you and Kyo and Shigure. At least, not right away. You all seemed so happy about it. I didn't want to let you down. Especially since you got me into the school in the first place, Yuki, and all of you supported me so much."  
Yuki gazed at her firmly. He could feel her disappointment. It mirrored his, in a way. He'd been looking forward to going to school with this girl. Tokyo University, or any school for that matter, just wouldn't be the same without her.  
"Are you sure there's no alternative?" he said. "Couldn't you take out a loan or ask for a raise at work?"  
Miss Honda shook her head vigorously for no. "I really don't want to borrow money from anybody. It would take me a long time to pay them back. And as for work, janitors don't get raises, I'm afraid."  
Yuki regarded her fondly. "Things will work out. Don't worry too much about the money. Just do your best and then see what happens after that. One of your mottoes, isn't it?"  
Miss Honda chuckled. "Yep."  
"Don't give out on Tokyo U. just yet," Yuki recommended. "At least put off retracting your admission until the last minute. Who knows? Maybe something will happen before then."  
"Maybe. I don't want to get my hopes up, though."  
"It's not like you to be gloomy."  
"I'm sorry. I'll try not to be such a gloomy person."  
"You don't have to apologize. Just be yourself. And eat your ice cream quickly, before it melts," he finished with a reassuring smile, following his own advice.  
Miss Honda dug into her dish of mint chocolate chip. "Yuki? Thanks. For cheering me up. And for the ice cream."  
Yuki regarded her fondly. "You're welcome," he replied.  
When they had both finished their treat, they stepped back out on the street in the sunshine. Kids enjoying the remaining hours of sunshine and warm weather could be seen riding by on bicycles or carrying shopping bags, going in all directions. Now and then someone went by with a dog on a leash. Yuki let the sun's rays sink into him, enjoying the warmth after the ice cream's chill.  
They started down the street, towards the city park, talking for a while about classes they were thinking about taking once at Tokyo U. when Yuki suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared straight ahead. A porcelain-faced, willowy young woman with long, silky hair the color of obsidian and eyes to match stood a ways in front of them, leaning against a lamppost and looking disinterested in everything going on around her.  
"Rin," Yuki muttered under his breath in displeasure. Miss Honda must have caught the name because she perked up, then looked from him to the woman.  
"This is the person that Hatsuharu was asking about?" she inquired softly. "Wow, she's really beautiful."  
Yuki's spirits sank a bit. "Too bad it's only skin-deep," he added. Well, he had told Haru that he'd send Rin after him if he got the chance. He hadn't wanted to do it then, or now. It was rather ironic.  
"You don't like her?" came Miss Honda's hushed voice.  
"No, not really," Yuki confessed. With a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and answered the questions he was sure were on the way. "Rin is a Sohma, Miss Honda, but we're not really very close. She's older than we are, and a student at an all-girls university."  
"Really? She must be smart."  
"Yes, she is. It doesn't do much to improve her virtues, though." He sighed and started forward. Miss Honda accompanied him. Yuki kept his focus on Rin. He'd just deliver his message and then leave.  
The woman before him took notice of them approaching and her dark eyes fastened on them. Her attitude seemed to have a careless, confident edge, but there was an almost unperceivable narrowing of those dark pupils when her gaze skirted Miss Honda. Her expression at seeing Yuki was just about as friendly as his was towards her. She was dressed much the way he remembered. Rin was beautiful, and she knew it. Yuki didn't like the way she flaunted it to get a man's attention, though. Yuki was no expert on girls by any stretch of the imagination; he supposed she was what most men would call a heartbreaker. At least she wasn't a flirt, Yuki mused. Then he probably wouldn't have bothered with her at all. She was wearing high- heeled shoes, an indecently short, black skirt, and a similarly black tank top that somehow managed to be both too short and too low. Altogether she seemed to be only two shades—milky white and deep black. Yuki swallowed and kept his eyes strictly on her face.  
"Haru was looking for you earlier," he said without introduction.  
She stared at him with that same uncaring manner for several seconds before answering him in a low, sultry voice.  
"Oh? What did he want?"  
"I don't know," Yuki replied, controlled and smooth. "You should ask him yourself if you want to find out."  
Rin smirked. "I've got better things to do than put up with broken hearts and little-boy whining," she said. "You can tell Hatsuharu to stop bothering me. It's over." She let her dull stare drop to Miss Honda. "Who's this?" she asked, as though she was looking at something distasteful.  
"Her name's Miss Tohru Honda," Yuki said with thinly even patience. "She's been staying with us at Shigure's house for some time."  
"Oh really," Rin answered, sounding a bit more interested. She looked Miss Honda up and down like she was evaluating her. With that same idle attitude and sassy smirk she began addressing Yuki's companion.  
"So you're the one I've heard so much about. 'Miss' Tohru is it? I've heard a lot about you." Her tone darkened, and her red lips curved in a mocking smile. "And from the looks of you, I'm can't say I'm impressed. You look too........innocent. Naïve. And you are. You know about the zodiac curse, I'm told. Well, well, isn't that something? Not a whole lot of people ever find out about it. And they don't last long if they do. 'Cuz—" "Enough, Rin," Yuki said, and thankfully, she cut off what she had been about to say. But then with that same, crescent-shaped smile she added, "I was born under the sign of the horse. I suppose it could be worse. I'd rather be a horse than a rat or a cow or a fish. When any man who isn't a member of the zodiac tries to get too close---poof. Well, it's not all some cutesy little spell where we turn into friendly, cuddly animals, 'Miss' Tohru. It goes much deeper than that. I'd watch out if I were you, girlie. Anyone who gets involved with the Sohmas shares in our curse. You're going to regret it someday." Her glance fluttered to Yuki momentarily. "Living with the boys at Shigure's house, huh?" With half a laugh, she continued, folding her pale, bare arms, "Let me give you a gem of sound advice, 'Miss' Tohru." Her disdain was evident. "Leave. Go back to your own family. Or else you'll wish you'd never heard the name of Sohma." Without pause she turned back to Yuki. "That wasn't necessary, Rin," Yuki said tightly. The woman hardly seemed fazed. She always ignored other people's opinions. And their feelings. And if she left too much slip with that barbed tongue of hers......... "It was for her," Rin retorted. "Especially since I just heard at the main house that Kureno's back in town, too." Yuki felt like a spark of an electric shock had just touched him. "Kureno? He's back?" "I found out today. He's at the main house now," Rin told him, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. She turned back to Miss Honda. "Like I said, Tohru Honda, the best thing for you to do is get as far away from the Sohmas as you can before it's too late." To Yuki, she said, "Since you've been such a good messenger boy today, Yuki, why don't you carry some words to Shigure for me? Tell him that I haven't changed my mind." With a humorous chuckle at some private joke she left them both and went her own way out of the park, with a graceful walk that reminded Yuki of a reed in the breeze.  
Miss Honda broke the silence remaining in her wake.  
"That was.........odd. She doesn't seem to like me much. I don't think I even said anything!"  
"Don't listen to anything Rin says," Yuki told her. "That's how friendly she is with just about everyone. "She's been in America for the last couple of years. I think it's rubbed off on her. In the past she'd at least have the courtesy to be quiet."  
"Well, everyone should be able to voice their own opinion," Miss Honda concluded, and Yuki stifled a sigh. He supposed he really wasn't surprised. The girl would somehow find the best in everyone, though Yuki wasn't sure exactly how much of it could be found in someone like Rin.  
Rin had been ill-tempered enough as a child. But back then she'd kept to herself a lot. At family gatherings, she would always been the one standing away from everyone, even her own parents. Yuki guessed she never had many friends, if any, growing up, and he commented on it to Miss Honda.  
"No friends?" Miss Honda sounded like that was the saddest thing she'd ever heard. "That must have been terribly lonely! Never having anyone to talk to or to play with or study together—"  
Yuki knew where this was going. "Miss Honda, really. Don't worry about Rin. She never had any friends because she didn't want any. She went out of her way to stay unnoticed." Although that had certainly changed, as soon as Rin had developed into more of a woman. Yuki was still a young boy when Rin's behavior had started to change, but looking back on it, it made more sense now, though he still didn't approve. It was about the middle of junior high that Rin was suspended for breaking the dress code rules. He didn't know all the details, but what he'd heard from the other Sohmas was that Rin had started with simple things like not tucking her shirt in or wearing high boots. After several warnings from the faculty, she was suspended. Apparently her parents were upset with her, but that didn't do anything to change the way she dressed or the way she started acting. Yuki distinctly remembered her giving more freedom to her temper. She'd yell at anyone who criticized her or tried to make her change her lifestyle.  
"But why would she want to be so alone?" Yuki didn't answer her; he was preoccupied. "I'm sorry," Miss Honda went on. "I know it's not any of my business."  
"Some people just don't want people caring for them," he answered distractedly, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Come on, let's go back home."  
The return trip was mostly quiet. Miss Honda was no doubt still muddling over her encounter with the newest member of the zodiac. So was Yuki.  
For some reason, even though Rin never went back to school, she kept up with her studies on her own. In fact, she was probably on the same level as Yuki, if not even higher. Once Rin was old enough to move out on her own, she was accepted to a college that was pretty tough to get into. Yuki wondered if her radical sense of style had caused her to be suspended from that place yet, too. Maybe that was the reason she'd gone to America for those two years. He wasn't sure. Though he didn't care enough to find out, either.  
"Yuki, Rin mentioned another person back there. Kureno? Is he a Sohma, too?"  
Like Rin, that topic was another thing Yuki didn't want to think about. His brow furrowed in displeasure. Miss Honda, matching his stride, looked at him for a long moment, and her face fell. "I'm sorry. I'll stop asking so many questions. I know it must be annoying."  
"No, you're fine," Yuki said in mild exasperation. "It's probably best you hear this from me, anyway." With a touch of her elbow, he directed her across an empty street and they backtracked in the direction of Shigure's house. The air was still warm, but despite that, Yuki felt icy cold. Kureno. Not many of the Sohmas, even within the zodiac, knew about him. All the better for them, Yuki mused. He hadn't thought about the man for some time. Rin's mention of him had come as quite a surprise. His memory summoned up an image of a man, perhaps a bit younger than Shigure, with messy dark green and blue hair that had an iridescent shine to it. Tall, of an average build, Kureno had eyes like Kyo's, but deeper. Darker. The color of blood. His tan complexion stood out in the Sohma clan, but what made him even more unique was his personality.  
"Yes, Kureno's a Sohma," Yuki said bitterly. "And a member of the zodiac."  
"Then he must be the rooster, right?" Miss Honda inquired. "Rin is the horse, and that means there's only one zodiac animal left."  
"Miss Honda, please promise me something," Yuki said seriously as they passed the school again.  
"What?" she asked, sensing his concern and peering at him with slightly worried eyes.  
"Stay away from Kureno. Please." The girl halted in her steps and frowned worriedly.  
"Yuki, are you all right? You look so tense."  
"Miss Honda, I know you care a lot about the Sohma family," he told her, "but I strongly suggest you avoid making friends with him. Don't even meet him."  
She appeared even more puzzled. "I.........I don't understand. Why not?"  
Yuki replied with as much conviction as he could show.  
"Because he's dangerous."  
  
Minami Kanoshika was staring off into space by one of the windows of the Prince Yuki Fan Club's regular meeting room. Though she may have looked like she was spacing out, she was paying vivid attention to what Mio was saying.  
"We have to step things up, girls," the redhead said firmly. "We need to expand our base of operations. Branch out."  
"How so?" asked Chie Suzuno, a senior with wavy hair and a chubby face that always looked like she'd just had a tooth pulled. She was one of the most active members of the Fan Club, and was anxiously wringing her hands with anticipation.  
Mio pulled out a worn, spiral-bound notebook, scribbled all over with doodles and fat characters in magic marker.  
"That's the Sacred Guidebook of Rules and Regulations for the Prince Yuki Fanclub!" Number 2 gasped.  
"Yes," Mio confirmed. "And it's also one of the biggest problems in fulfilling our mission." With the notebook in hand, she walked over to a trashcan in the corner of the room, and unceremoniously let the book fall in.  
Every girl in the room except for her and Minami gasped and cringed as though the announcement had been made that Yuki had just died.  
"Mio!" cried Chie, eyes bulging and jaw nearly to the floor. One of the other girls looked like she was trying to decide whether or not to make a move and rescue it.  
"Yes, I've just thrown out the very Bible by which we live our lives," Mio claimed. "All it does is tell us what we can't do. We can't talk to him one-on-one. We can't visit his house. We can't call him on the phone. Can't do this. Can't do that. Well, look where it's gotten us! Prince Yuki has left us! What's worse, he'll be going to college! Think about how many girls there are at Tokyo U! They'll sit next to him in his classes! They'll walk home with him! Study with him! Go out on dates with him!" Her passionate speech had the rapt attention of every body in the vicinity. Even Minami's, though she was still staring out the window, contemplating their predicament. Mio was right. And she wasn't the only one thinking about it. She was about to press her underling to go on when she spotted a familiar face down below, traversing the sidewalk.  
"It's Yuki!" she squeaked, and before she could even blink all of the other girls were stampeding around her, each trying to get a peek. "Hey," she grumbled, squished against the window, "Gimme a little room here, would ya'?"  
"It's him! It really is him!" Another senior member, Emi Tokunaga, swooned and passed out. No one attended her. "He's with that Honda chit again!" Chie breathed murderously.  
"He's always with her. It's like they're joined at the hip," another  
complained.  
"You don't think they're.........steady?!" cried Number 2. They kept their  
eyes glued to the glass for the few seconds that Yuki was in view  
"I would die!"  
"They do spend a lot of time together," Mio said. "We ought to investigate further. This is what I've been trying to get to. Since Yuki's not at school anymore, we can't watch him as closely."  
The rest of the girls slowly turned away from the window and looked at her.  
"He needs to be protected," Minami vowed. "We can't just let any girl get through to him!" Though the rest of them all nodded in agreement, each and every one of them was picturing herself as the one exception.  
"Which leads me to the rest of my plan," Mio continued. "We're still stuck here in high school, so we can't follow his movements or keep an eye on the girls in college."  
Minami got a sly expression on her face. "Hey, I know where you're going with this."  
Mio winked deviously and spread her arms. "Exactly. Girls, I propose that we extend our boundaries. Form new alliances. I propose that we hereby instigate.........the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club!" The words left a silent reverence on her listeners.  
"Wow," Number 2 commented. "It sounds so intelligent!" Minami jumped into the spirit of things. "I like it, Vice President Mio!" She clenched her fists in enthusiasm. "I'm sure former-President Motoko would be all for it. In fact, she can even help us get started, since she's already a student at Tokyo U!" "She would be thrilled!" Number 2 piped up. "That's only the first step," interrupted Mio. "Forming a college league of the Prince Yuki Fan Club is only the beginning. You forget that we're still here at Kawaia High. Even if Motoko and her recruits keep an eye on Yuki for us, we'll still be sitting around here doing nothing." "Go on," Minami told her. "I propose this. We do away with all the old rules and regulations. They were never much fun anyway. We need to get down and dirty here, girls! We need to totally revamp the Prince Yuki Fan Club. We need to get new recruits, crack down on the less active members, and........." There was a glint in her eye. ".........Break all the rules." "What do you mean?" Minami asked slowly. Mio didn't answer her question right away. She had the attention of all the other girls and was riding the currents of intrigue and interest emanating from them. "If we don't act now then who's to say what will happen to Yuki? Just think about that for a second." As they turned and shared uneasy glances with each other, she drove the point home. "Are we just going to let Tohru Honda have her way with him?" The glares shot back at her were like lightning bolts. "No way!" Minami nearly shouted. "No!" added Chie. "We can't let that happen!" cried Number 2. "Then are we in agreement then? We have to act." Mio addressed Minami. "President Minami, you have the final say." Minami rubbed her chin and bit her lower lip with her fang-like incisor. "Hmmmm.........you have many excellent points, Mio. We'd be breaking the long tradition of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, but desperate times call for desperate measures." "In that case, may I have your permission to reform the regulations for our organization?" Minami nodded affirmatively. "Do what you must, and report back to me. Number 2, you'll assist Mio." "Got it." "Who will talk to Motoko about the college league?" Chie inquired. Minami swelled up proudly. "Leave that to me." "Vice-President Mio," said Number 2, "What are we going to do first?" Mio planted her fists on her hips and with a devious smile said, "We're going to find out everything we can about the Prince." That drew blank looks from the crowd. "But.........we already know everything there is to know about the Prince........." "Not everything. I'm talking about getting closer." "Closer.........how?" "We're going to break into the school's confidential files." "Isn't that.........illegal?" a senior girl next to Number 2 asked softly. "Not if it's for a just cause," Mio replied with conviction. The debate went back and forth for a minute or two, each of the girls of the higher circle voicing their opinions and wondering just how they were going to hack into the school's confidential records without getting into trouble. Most seemed to agree it should be done, but a couple had reservations. Those shy ones were quickly stomped down by the other, more zealous girls. "That's an excellent idea, Mio," Minami said, interrupting the discussion. "But I have a better idea." "Oh?"  
"While you're at it........." She smiled with her sharp little tooth. "Dig up some dirt on Tohru Honda, and we'll see what we can do with it........."  
  
Author's Note: *pant pant. Sorry it took so long. Finals hit pretty hard, but they're mostly over now. This chapter's a little longer than usual to make up for. And somehow, I still didn't get everything done that I was hoping to. Oh well. Just leaves more fun for the next chapter. About Rin and Kureno, like I said, I've only seen the anime, and a bit of the manga. I'm going to be improvising a bit on their characters, so please don't be too upset if they don't turn out the way they are in the manga. Besides, that's what fan fiction's for, right? Thanks for reading, minna-san, and special thanks to Caiti-chan! Luv ya! 


	13. Commentary Issue No 1

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Thanks to all of you who are reading! And thanks for your wonderful, kind comments! Well, to start off, I'll explain what this is. Sorry, it's not an official chapter, but more like a commentary. Based on how many reviews I get, I'll stick one in every now and then. It's sort of just some comments and also a Q&A session regarding "'And Then' for 'Fruits Basket'." Before we begin, may I please ask (beg is more like it) you wonderful readers to get some publicity out for my story? That would be terrific! Okay, let's begin then.  
  
Coolloudmouth 813 says: Um. Just wondering. but are you a cat lover, or rat lover. Or are you a dog-lover, like my mom?...  
  
Yuriko: Well, I like all three to tell the truth, though I've never owned a rat. And a lot of people have been asking whether or not this story will be a Yukiru—and I assume this means a Yuki/Tohru fic. Well, in answer to that question—I'm not going to tell you! Bwahahahaha! I will however say that the ending is going to be great and also..........that it's ALREADY WRITTEN. Tohru's fate is decided (and if I may say so, it is uber-kawaii). So, I guess you could say this is an open-middled story. ^_^  
  
Kate asks: Also, would Rin ever be in a gang, maybe she'd know Uo?!  
  
Yuriko: Mmmmm.........I haven't really considered Rin as a past or future gang member, though I think it would be rather interesting (and entertaining) if she and Uo ever came to blows. I think Rin's personality is a little too anti-social to fit in well with a gang, though.  
  
Note to YingFa19: Your posts amuse me. ^_^  
  
Note to Chiharu: Gee, thanks. There is no spacing problem when I write these chapters. Somehow ff.net screws it up. I can usually fix it, but if I can't, just bear with me and I'll repost the chapter with the appropriate spacing.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto writes: I WOULD LOVE IF YOU READ MY FURUBA FICS: TEARS OF AN ANGEL, AND MOONLIT SHADOWS . . SINCE I LOVE THIS STORY SOO MUCH ITLL BE KINDA NICE!  
  
Yuriko: It was a while ago that I think I read one of those stories. I think it was "Tears of an Angel." If memory serves me correctly, Tohru was an angel of death sent by Akito to kill her friends. I hope I've got the right story. I'm sorry if I forgot to write a review. If I did, let me know, and I'll fix it.  
  
Note to the Populace in General: A lot of people have said that this story is a lot like a second season to Fruits Basket, and I take that as a compliment. I really wish they'd made more of it, especially considering the manga is still coming out. I got a chance to see some of the original manga the other day, the first few volumes, and it's pretty much the exact same thing as the anime. If a second season of Fruits Basket ever comes out, I will be ready with my credit card/cash to get it. My pocket won't be too happy about it though.....*w* Wouldn't it be cool if I could make this story into a second season of Furuba, though? I've been really interested in directing anime lately.........  
  
Kay, well that's all for now. I hope to do this again soon. But that will depend on you guys. Hmmmm.........perhaps I should motivate you all somehow. How about a sneak peek? (scroll down a ways if you want to read—if you want to be surprised, then just x-out.) Ja ne!  
  
"You don't know," he said, voice pained. Beads of rain ran down tendrils of his hair, and his damp clothes clung to him. He couldn't tell if the prickling sensation overcoming him was the heat of his body, or the itch of the rainwater on his skin. The rainfall intensified around them, pounding on the roof of the pavilion overhead, running in broken sheets to the glistening pavement. The rolling thunder continued to boom, becoming louder and deeper as it floated by. The park was empty; the storm had chased everyone away. Everyone except for them. They were alone. "I've never felt this way about anyone. You.........you don't know.........just how much you mean to me........."  
"I........." Tohru uttered, wide-eyed. Whatever she had been about to say was cut off, and all thought was dashed away as the young man leaned forward and without hesitation, kissed her longingly on the lips.  
  
Yuriko: Hehe, RAFO, my friends. 


	14. Chapter 11: Secret Emotions

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: points This fic. Mine. Fruits Basket. Not mine.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Secret Emotions  
  
Minami tapped her foot impatiently while Chie wiggled a bent hairpin around in the keyhole of a door. Overhead there was a stark plaque that read "Faculty Access Only" in bold characters. Scowling impatiently, she folded her arms and glanced up and down the hall. The girls left over from the meeting were standing at either end of the corridor and spread out elsewhere, to deflect any passing teacher or student body officer and make sure the operation was a success. It was quiet, except for the hushed giggling and snickering of Number 2 and another senior, Michiko, as they swapped fantasies they'd written about Yuki in their diaries. This late after school, it was unlikely that they'd be disturbed, but Minami and Mio kept a sharp eye out anyway. As well as contributed their own little stories to the forum.  
"Can you hurry it up a little?" Minami asked with mild exasperation.  
"Almost there," Chie, the girl at the keyhole replied, squinting as she wriggled the pick around some more. "Oh, wait.........it's stuck."  
Minami threw her head back in frustration. It had been agreed that this had to be done immediately. All the same, she was famished. She wanted to go home and collapse in front of the TV in her bedroom and pig out on junk food. But her duty and love for Yuki kept her here. She tapped her foot some more. It was a pity the expert spymaster and senior member of last year's Prince Yuki Fan Club had graduated some time ago. She could have had them in and out in a matter of seconds, being one of the legends of the Prince Yuki Fan Club.  
"What if we just break the door down?" Mio asked, and it took Minami and the other girls a second to realize that the auburn-haired girl was being serious.  
"Well that wouldn't look too suspicious," Chie muttered. She gave the hairpin a sharp tug and sprang back, crashing into Number 2 and sprawling over the floor in a mess of arms, legs, and hair. Minami shook her head and sighed.  
"Hey, it's open," said Mio. She slid the door aside, revealing a darkened room with a long conference table in it and bookcases full of manila folders. A copy machine, computer, and wastebasket were the only other things inside the room.  
"All right, girls," Mio whispered in anticipation. Minami gave her a sideways glance. "Let's get to work." They all rushed inside. Number 2 had the sense to turn the light on.  
"Okay, start searching. Find anything you can. Number 2, you check the Student Council Records. Mio, you look up his class schedule. Chie, see what you can find on the computer."  
"Couldn't we get into a lot of trouble?" Number 2 inquired timidly. "I mean, some of these records are confidential........."  
"Oh, quit being such a scaredycat," Mio berated her. "Just start looking."  
"I found Yuki's!" squealed Michiko by the bookcase, and the other girls crowded around her in an instant.  
"Yuki Sohma," Chie breathed. "Oh, be still, my heart!"  
Minami rolled her eyes. "Just gimme that file," she said, snatching it away and opening it.  
"It's got his picture in it and everything!" sighed Mio.  
"Hey, I don't think we have this one!" Number 2 added.  
"He's soooo gorgeous!" said Michiko.  
"All right," Minami spoke up, taking control again. She flipped through the papers inside then gave the file to Number 2. "Make some copies of these."  
"Hey, he's going to the same college as President Motoko!" cried Number 2. At Minami's flat look, she amended, "Former President Motoko, I mean."  
"Hey, she could be the co-President of the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club!"  
"That's a great idea! She'd be psyched!"  
"Girls.........." Mio had gone a little ways off, and was holding another folder in her hand. Her blue eyes were set staring at the open file.  
"What is it, Mio?" Minami asked.  
"This is bad. Worse than I ever imagined," the girl replied in soft, serious tones.  
"Whoa, Mio, you look like you're gonna be sick!" said Chie.  
"What's the matter?" inquired Minami.  
"What's Yuki's address again?" Mio questioned without explanation.  
Chie read it off to her. Mio's gaze traveled from her back to the papers in her hands.  
"Hey, Vice-President Mio, whose file is that?"  
"It's Tohru Honda's."  
"So.........what's the big deal?"  
"I can't bring myself to say it, it's so terrible........."  
"MIO!!!" the girls cried aloud.  
"Ssshhhh! We'll get caught!" said Minami, glaring at all of them.  
"Do you remember back a few years ago when Tohru's mom died and all?" Mio asked.  
"Yeah, I heard about it. So what?" asked Chie.  
"Tohru........." Her voice cracked, and she virtually yelled, "Tohru's been living with the Prince ever since!"  
Scandalized gasps and horrified expressions filled the room, as the worst fears of every girl present were confirmed.  
"You did not just say that!" Chie exclaimed. For some reason, she shoved the nearest girl, Number 2, forcefully. It may have simply been an involuntary reaction, but all the same, Number 2 went flying.  
"See for yourself! It's all right here!" Mio pushed the folder at her.  
"I can't believe it! It's true!" Chie cried, double-checking. "The devil witch really does live at the Prince's house!"  
"This is the worst day of my whole life!" shouted Michiko, and was immediately shushed by the other members of the club.  
"Not only that," Mio added. "She's also going to school with the Prince, too. Tokyo University. Enrolled this fall."  
"This is a crisis situation," Minami said, snapping into an authoritative, business-like mode. "We have to do something. And quickly! Number 2, get those files copied. And here, copy Tohru's file while you're at it. Girls, we're going to be pulling a late one today."  
  
Hatori Sohma barely noticed the cars honking as they whizzed past, barreling down the street and then decelerating for the stoplight. He was enjoying the walk, if nothing else. There were still many hours of daylight ahead, and he had the feeling they would drag as much as his morning had if he didn't find something productive to do immediately. Hatori hated wasted time. Especially when it was his.  
The off-white pavement was a straight path that went quite a distance through the town. On one side it was rimmed with parking meters—some of them in danger of a traffic ticket--and on the other, shops and stores of all kinds that gradually became bigger and busier, becoming towering skyscrapers glistening in the harsh daylight. The glass fronts contained views of clothing, television sets, Help Wanted signs, people eating Chinese food, even a fortune-telling booth, but the zodiac dragon didn't really pay them any mind. The noise of people chatting, laughing, and yelling was a drone in his ears. His feet knew the way to go; he'd come this way by car, train, and on foot many times over the past years  
It was not too long before the office building he worked out of slid into view. With a deep breath that bordered a sigh he walked up to the glass doors and put his hand on the golden, U-shaped handle. It was then that he looked up and actually focused on what was before him. Also with her fingers on the door, nails trimly manicured and polished, was a young woman dressed in pink scrubs. A nurse. At first, the light brown hair and delicate face reminded him sharply of Kana, but Kana had left the clinic months ago. Hatori met the woman's eyes—they were green, he noted—and realized she was just as taken aback as he was.  
"Sohma-sensei!" the woman said in surprise, though her voice was muffled through the glass. Hatori opened the door and joined her in the lobby.  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Kamoshirou," he said politely giving her a mild smile. She looked a lot better than she had that night in the café, now that her eyes were no longer puffy from crying and her face an even color. "I hope you are well?"  
"Uh.........I'm doing much better now, thank you," she said, with a bow for him. "But.........I didn't know you were scheduled to come in today, Sohma- sensei.........."  
"I felt like coming down to see how things are doing," Hatori replied calmly. "You were just leaving to go home, weren't you?"  
"I'm running a bit late, actually. A bunch of people called and set up appointments at the last minute, and then one of the custodians accidentally spilled some chemicals all over the place on the fourth floor, and the—" She cut off and looked embarrassed to be rambling on in front of him. "Sorry. It's just been an interesting day. Even more so now that you're here, Sohma-sensei."  
Hatori couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, though it hurt a little. In many ways, just like Kana. She stared at the carpet awkwardly then looked up at him through long eyelashes, perhaps to see if he was irritated with her. Hatori thought he should say something to put her more at ease.  
  
"Please, just call me Hatori. Neither of us is at work, so the formalities aren't necessary."  
The young woman blinked in surprise. "All right, Sohma-sen.........I mean, Hatori. Hatori........." She smiled and turned a faint shade of pink. "That's a nice name." Hatori nodded his thanks and was about to enter the clinic when her words snagged him and bade him pause.  
"If you would please, Hatori........." She was still trying the sounds out experimentally. "Call me Chiharu. When we're not at work, that is........."  
"That would be fine, Chiharu." They stood there, neither speaking, for a few seconds more. Hatori felt prompted by the silence to go inside; he was suddenly stricken with a lack of articulacy. He wasn't used to talking to women, let alone women he was only briefly acquainted with. He was saved, though, when the brunette piped up, saying,  
"Oh, Hatori? I just wanted to say thank you for the other day. I'm grateful to you, for cheering me up."  
Hatori looked at her through the long brown bangs that swept over his eyes. Her genuine smile made him feel like there was warm honey spreading inside of him, and he couldn't help but return it.  
"It was my pleasure."  
Chiharu beamed at him for a moment longer, then glanced at her watched and cried, "Oh no! I need to rush if I'm going to make my train on time!" She adjusted her purse strap and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Sohma- sensei. I mean, Hatori. See you at work this weekend!" With that, she rushed out the door and jogged off the direction he had come just before, vanishing around the corner of a natural foods store. In her absence, Hatori glanced up at the bold yellow lettering on the inner glass doors of the office building. All desire to squander the remainder of his day checking on patients' files and determining treatments for this ailment or that injury had mysteriously departed. He stood staring at the doors for nearly a full minute, already forgetting why he had come, not really seeing, but lost in aimless thought. The reflections of people, cars, and bicycles surrounded his in the glass, moving like a blur. The images of Kana and Chiharu were flickering through his mind, but more often than not, they merged and became one.  
  
"Hello?" Tohru asked after the fourth ring. The silky voice that began purring into her ear nearly made her jump. She listened intently to the brief message, and when she heard the click on the other end of the line, she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She hung up the receiver and stared down at it, mesmerized. Yuki, passing by on his way to the kitchen, saw her and commented,  
"Is everything all right, Miss Honda?"  
"What?" she asked, startled. "Oh, yes. Just fine." She flashed him a bright, cheery smile to prove it.  
The violet-eyed boy regarded her questioningly, prompting her to explain.  
"That was Akito on the phone just now. He wants me to come see him again."  
Yuki's slender eyebrows drew down, and Tohru waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay," she assured him. "I've been hoping that he would call me back. It's been so long since I've seen him. I'm excited to go, really."

"Tohru," Yuki began in a weary tone, but the blue-eyed girl rode right over him with her chatter. "It's okay. Really, it is. I feel like this is something I need to do."

"I don't know........." Yuki said doubtfully, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "He ignores you for weeks and then suddenly just wants to see you? It doesn't seem right."

Tohru's happy visage began to fail, but she mustered up her determination and replied, "I know it seems a little strange. But Akito is a person just like everybody else. Deep down inside he is. I know it. Have a little faith, Yuki. Things will turn out all right in the end. I just know they will."  
Yuki dropped his gaze and shook his head. "I don't know where you find that kind of faith, Miss Honda. I don't think I could ever believe in someone so much to trust so wholeheartedly."  
"It's not impossible," Tohru told him. "It takes time, just like everything else. And a lot of hope. I hope that Akito can learn to have faith in himself someday. Then maybe........." Her voice trailed off, and she smiled at Yuki again. "It would just be nice, is all I'm saying."  
Yuki made a noncommittal sound and started down the hall again, but then turned and added, "Just be careful, Miss Honda. Please. You know as well as anyone how.........volatile.........Akito's temper can be."  
Touched that the boy cared about her so much, Tohru responded, "I know, Yuki. It'll be fine."  
  
Later that evening, just at twilight, when the day's heat had settled down to a balmy warmth and the shadows were deepening over the land--the vanguards of the night--Tohru saw a sleek, expensive-looking black car pull to the side of the road that ran through Shigure's property. She didn't recognize it; the windows were as black as the rest of the vehicle, denying her a glimpse of the driver. The headlights looked like devilish eyes, bathing her in bright light. This was the time, and the place.

Tohru took a step towards the car. But not before looking back in the direction of Shigure's house. Kyo was probably still on the roof—he had tried to talk her out of going, too, and even Shigure questioned the wisdom of it. They all seemed to worry about her so much. And the mood was catching. A tingle of nervousness coursed through her body, but she swallowed and continued on. A strong wind was beginning to gust up, swirling debris and dust around in waves. Tohru shielded her eyes with her forearm and reached for the car door, lifted the handle, and got in.

"Good evening, Miss Honda," said a quiet man's voice, as soft as velvet. Tohru's eyes widened and her heart began beating rapidly. The driver was not the Sohma family doctor who'd always driven her to the Sohma estate, but Akito himself. The willow-thin, dark-haired young man was less formally attired than usual. Instead of a traditional silk kimono, he was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck and long pants that were the same color as the car. The clothes were not tight, but they still gave the impression of clinging to the young man's skinny frame. Tohru was a bit surprised to see Akito at the wheel. Maybe she should have known better, but she thought he hardly ever left the house. Although apparently he knew how to drive.

"You should wear your seat belt," Akito advised nonchalantly. "It would be a pity if there was an accident on the way and you died." The conversational tone of his mild voice sent a chill up Tohru's spine. But she observed that Akito wasn't bothered by his not wearing a seat belt. The silence was as heavy as a mountain as the two of them sped through the night. Akito never once looked at her, or spoke to her. Even the engine seemed to run totally noiseless. Tohru wracked her brain to think of something that might start up a conversation, but every topic sounded dumb to her ears.

'What can I say to him?' she wondered. 'I'm such a moron. I was so afraid he'd never want to speak to me again, and now I can't even think of anything to say!' Glumly she let her gaze wander out the window to the lampposts that flashed rhythmically by, filling the inside of the black car with a pulsing orange glow. Soon the car left the bustle of civilization and began to ascend a narrow paved road that cut up the side of a hill—the path to Sohma House. But instead of entering through the main entry, Akito pulled around to the side of the immense walled property, stopping before a gate set in the perimeter. He pushed a small glowing button in the dashboard, and the doors swung in, admitting them. Slowly the car pulled in and proceeded up the straight and narrow driveway. Tohru glanced around, but she had no recollection of this part of the estate. Akito parked the car in front of a building that didn't look like much more than a shack or a shed. He turned the key in the ignition and pocketed it, letting himself out of the car.

Tohru, still wondering exactly where she was and uncertain about whether or not to follow, was slightly surprised when Akito came around and opened the door for her, saying in a soft, cool voice,

"Out."

Obediently she complied, and the pale man shut the door loudly behind her then started walking across the dark green grass towards a stand of equally dark trees. There wasn't much light, except for the moon, lights from the distant houses, and the stars that weren't obscured by pale clouds floating past. Timidly, she asked, "What is this place, Akito?" He turned his head slightly to look back at her. She couldn't see his face well, but she thought he looked.........annoyed.

"It is one of the many parks the Sohmas keep here," he answered. "Come with me." And he continued on towards the trees.

"O-okay........." Tohru mumbled quietly, falling in behind. A cool breeze blew, not quite chilly but enough to make Tohru shiver slightly. Rubbing her arms briskly, she trotted to catch up to Akito. They melted into the dark forms of trees and shrubs. Tohru nearly tripped on an uncovered root, but she kept her eyes on Akito, who seemed to become one with the darkness himself. Once they stepped out of the foliage and into a clearing, she gasped in awe.

"This place is gorgeous!" she cried softly. It was a scene out of someone's imagination—or maybe a magazine--a small lake glittering with dappled moonlight, lilies and roses blooming all around, and trees with purple flowers that looked like smoke in the fragrant air. Crickets and the occasional cicada were humming unseen, and a nightingale crooned. Tiny glowing lights—the last fireflies of summer—wafted aimlessly near the water. While Tohru admired the beauty around her, she didn't notice when Akito went to stand at the edge of the vast pond.

"Do you like this place?" Akito inquired absently, gazing at the dark water. Tohru snapped out of her reverie and looked at him.

"Yes, it's wonderful!" she said appreciatively. "Thank you for bringing me here, Akito." The young man turned to face her.

"Does it make you happy?"

"Well.........yes," Tohru said sincerely. "It does."

"Why?"

Tohru wasn't expecting such a question; she paused to think about it for a minute. "I guess I like it because it's so magical," she replied. "It seems like the world, and life in general, are so busy these days. Places like this just remind me that there are times when even the world holds its breath. A perfect moment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Tohru folded her hands, abashed. "I guess it sounds like a weird idea. But I've always thought that, every now and then, life gives us perfect moments. Moments that are so beautiful and special we wish they would just last forever. Even if they're just simple things, like a sunset, or a hug from a loved one. Or like being here, in this place, with you. Right now."

Akito's eyes narrowed coldly. "You're right. It does sound like a weird idea." He turned back to look out across the lake, and his voice skewered the peace of the night. "This place gives me no pleasure. None at all. All I see when I come here are rocks and trees, and a pond full of muddy water." Without warning he swiped at the air. Tohru saw something faintly shining in his hand. "And insects." He released the firefly, and it buzzed off erratically. "Insects, all around me. All the time."

Tohru pursed her lips. "I suppose that's true, to an extent. But I believe that there is something beautiful in everything. Just because we're not all fireflies........." She watched the stray light join the rest and skim over the water, as though nothing had happened. ".........doesn't mean we don't have some good within us."

"Is that so?" Akito regarded her with a smirk. "And what do you see when you look at me, Tohru Honda? Well? Look at me!"

Frowning slightly, Tohru responded, "I see you, Akito. Only you." Akito sneered at her, placing his hands on his scrawny hips.

"What you don't see is that there must also be some ugliness in the world. We can't all be fireflies. Some of us must be spiders as well. That is a fact of life you are blind to, Miss Honda. Where there is beauty there must also be ugliness. Where there is love there must also be cruelty. Where there is joy there must also be pain. But the spiders can't change their destiny any more than we can. I am a spider, Miss Honda." He chuckled grimly and cast his gaze to a glade on the side of the garden, over on the right. "Do you see that space over there? That is where Yuki used to play with some other children, back when he was only a young boy and the wall around this area was not yet built. It was there that he transformed in front of them, and all those children's memories had to be erased." He smiled fondly, reminiscing. "Yuki is a firefly," he said. "Letting his light shine for all to see." The smile quivered, and Tohru watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "I used to only let him shine for me. I've grown too lax with him, these days." His voice was almost a whisper on the breeze; Tohru barely caught it.

"You seem to have a special connection with Yuki," Tohru observed. "He's very important to you, isn't he, Akito?"

Akito closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes. You could say we have an intimate bond that runs very deep."

"You both look so much alike. You could almost be brothers."

Akito opened his eyes and fixed those dark orbs on her.

"We are."

Tohru's eyes widened at this revelation and her heart skipped a beat.

"You're.........brothers?!"

"Yes. What you've stumbled upon is a secret that no one else dares to voice. Yuki and I are blood siblings, which makes me related to Ayame as well."

"But........." Tohru scrambled to organize her thoughts. "Yuki's never told me anything about being your brother........."

"There's a lot about me Yuki probably doesn't tell you." Again, that knowing smile that carried a touch of malice. "But that is his affair. Since I've told you about this little 'family secret' I may as well tell you the rest." He came to stand beside her, then sat down on the cool, lush grass. Tohru joined him, a bit unsteadily. Akito gazed at the pond and continued. "I was the second son born to my family, Miss Honda." His voice had a sharp edge to it, as though he was not relishing what he was confiding to her.

"What my parents knew.........and long tried to deny.........was that they had to pass on the mantle of the Sohma clan. My father was leader of our family before me. He lived his life trying to deny the curse. But he was a fool, trying to forget what was so plainly before his eyes every day of his life. The curse eventually caught up with him. No one can say when it will hit, when it will begin to corrode your life and eat away at it like a disease. My father was not even old before he wasted away and died. My mother never spoke a word at his death, and not for weeks afterwards. Only the men, the heads of the house, carry the brunt of the curse, but she died not many years later, as though she was cursed herself."

"That's terrible," Tohru commented. "Losing both your parents like that. It must have been hard for you. And for.........your brothers."

Akito snorted softly. "I very much doubt that, Miss Honda." His unpleasant narrative went on. "Unlike the members of the zodiac, the heads of the house of Sohma are not born with the curse. No, we are not left up to fate. The head of the family must appoint a new member to lead in his stead. One of his own kin. When my foolish father began to realize his own foolishness, he had to choose between Ayame.........and me. I was only a small child when the decision was made." His eyes narrowed and he trembled with the rage and hate.

Tohru felt a pang of sympathy for him, for all of the suffering he must have gone through, but she could only listen while he finished.

"It was no secret to me that my parents preferred Ayame over me. He was older, more mature, more successful.........at everything. Everything he said or did made our parents proud of him. I, on the other hand, was only a burden to them. A sallow, sickly little child they ignored and despised. It is no surprise to me now that they chose me to carry the legacy of our curse. To spare Ayame, no doubt. Even if it meant my leading the Sohma clan after my father's death. You see, Miss Honda, they never even asked me. They did not love me. They did not care."

"But Akito," Tohru interrupted, "what would have happened if they hadn't chosen you? What would have happened if your father didn't choose anybody to follow him?"

Akito was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "This custom has been carried by our family for generations. It is the way we have always lived. But our punishment is eternal. It is too much to hope that the curse would simply go away if there was no one left to bear it. No doubt a blood relative of the living head would be selected next to carry the core of the curse. That would mean either Yuki or Ayame would follow in my stead."

"No!" Tohru could not prevent the tiny word from escaping her throat. Akito looked at her with irritation written all over his milk-pale face, and she wisely decided to keep her mouth shut.

"We are cursed, Miss Tohru Honda," he reminded her. "We cannot avoid the burden that comes along with being cursed by the name Sohma. And only weak fools try to run away from a destiny they cannot change." Seeing her sufficiently humbled and speechless in his presence, he said, "To spare my older, better brother, my father ordained me to receive the core of the curse. A life doomed with unhappiness and suffering, as well as the responsibility to lead and protect the rest of the family, and our secret, from the world. And after that.........a slow and painful death. It will happen soon. I already feel the effects of it. It has begun. That is what awaits me, Miss Honda. A hopeless and miserable demise. No one will mourn me when I am gone. No, they will still hate and fear me. Especially Yuki."

"How do you know that?" Tohru asked him. "Have you ever asked Yuki what his feelings are towards you? How do you know for sure that he hates you? I don't think he does. Not deep down."

Akito looked at her and actually laughed. "You're so naïve. Yuki hates me. He fears me. I see it when I look into his eyes." Before she could argue he said smoothly, "Now be quiet so that I can finish the story of my tragic past. After I was chosen to be my father's successor, my father died. My mother, in her grief, could not bear the memories. She could not bear the sight of me, either. She became a recluse and locked herself away in her rooms and never came out of them. The family doctor, our dear Hatori's predecessor, decided it would be best if her memories were erased. And Ayame's as well. Mine were left intact, so that I could go on in my father's place. After all, the head of the house of Sohma must feel all possible sorrow and anguish. There is no easy escape. Not long after my mother forgot me, she found out she was carrying the last child she would ever have by my father. A child cursed by the zodiac."

"Yuki," Tohru whispered, blinking away the streams of tears that had stained her cheeks while she listened to Akito's past.  
"In all honesty," he told her, plucking at the grass and crushing it between his fingers, "I hated him. When Yuki was born, my mother was overjoyed. He filled up the hole in her life that she didn't even know was there. Yuki was very fragile from the start and required constant attention. And he always got it. I hated him for it," Akito growled. "I spent my childhood making his life unbearable. I wanted to make him as miserable as I was. And I think I succeeded," he said with a faint smile. "At least, I thought I had." His lips twisted into a displeased frown, and he glared at Tohru. Tohru shrank back.  
'Akito.........' she thought.  
"Are you afraid of me yet, Miss Honda?" Akito asked her. Then he chuckled. "You will be, soon, if you aren't already. Just like Yuki. What's funny is that, over the years, the more I punished him, the more I enjoyed it. The more I needed him. Craved him, Miss Honda. And the more I resented him. I confess I was jealous, but I kept him close to me, always. And I became obsessed with him, with hurting him, until it became a passionate love." He stared at her, and his tone grew sharper. "And then you came along. But by then Yuki had already distanced himself from me, staying with Shigure. Ayame naturally stayed away from me, too, and he still does now. Well, it's no matter now, I suppose." Again, that dark, almost sinister expression filled his shadowy eyes. "I suspect you'll break him even better than I can."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he leaned in close, to whisper to her face, so close that Tohru could feel the damp of his breath on her cheek, "Our curse is misery and suffering. Anyone who gets involved with us shares our curse. I can make it so. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and get as far away from us as you can. Flee, Miss Honda. Flee."  
"Akito." A curt yet controlled voice startled both of them. Tohru nearly had a heart attack but felt waves of relief upon seeing it was only Hatori. The doctor was in a button-up white shirt with trousers and suspenders, jacket slung over his arm. He looked at the two of them sternly. More so at Akito that her. "It's late, and Shigure called. He needs Tohru home."  
"Very well. I was just finishing with her, anyway." Akito got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I enjoyed our chat, Miss Honda. I'll have to have you come over again soon. I'm sure it will be rather.........educational." He burrowed his hands into his pockets and strolled off on his own along the shore of the pond. Tohru turned back to Hatori and to her surprise, he was looking at her sternly now. Had she done something wrong?  
"I suppose that I'll be taking you home then. Very well. Come with me, Tohru."  
Tohru was eager to oblige, but she glanced back at Akito before accompanying Hatori back into the thicket.  
'Akito.........' she thought. 'I don't care if you are a spider. I'm going to help you. Even spiders deserve to live.........'  
  
Author's Notes: SORRY SORRY SORRY (!!!) that I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't slacking, or even taking a break. I have spent the last three or four weeks actually drawing up an outline for this story, so I can see where I have to go in future chapters to achieve the glorious end. Well, the way things are shaping up now, this story'll be about 31 chapters, with lots of fun little twists and turns on the way. And don't give up on me, guys. Again, gomen for not updating sooner. I have absolutely no intention of abandoning this fanfiction. Work, school, marriage, death—NOTHING—is gonna stop me from finishing it. Hmmm.........as an afterthought, though, if I do die before it's finished, I may have to come back and possess someone so that I can finish it. Any volunteers? Well, thanks for keeping me on my toes. Don't hesitate to poke me when I start spacing out for too long. And thanks for putting up with the weird indentation and spacing. FF.net's being a butthead lately with that. I try to catch all of it, and the rest of my typos, but sometimes I don't get them all. ; You're all great. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 12: Past, Present, and Future

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"  
  
Disclaimer: What do you get when you cross a finicky computer with a person with a jaw ache? A: Me writing this disclaimer and nursing a sore jaw. w Anyway, you know the drill.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Past, Present, and Future  
  
Chin resting in his palm, elbows on the living room table, Kyo sat cross-legged, staring unspoken death threats at the pale-haired boy across from him. Yuki, violet eyes fastened on him, was communicating much the same, knees drawn up to his chest, drumming fingers on the tabletop. A lip curved disapprovingly. An eyebrow twitched. Teeth ground. Neither was about to yield in this match of wills. The wall clock kept on ticking, matched evenly with the drumming of Yuki's fingers. Yuki gave Kyo a thin smile, the kind that made Kyo want to punch his lights out. Shigure, also at the table, sat calmly in seiza position, twiddling his thumbs and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Though why he hadn't left already, Kyo didn't know. Or care.  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.  
Thrum. Thrum. Thrum. Thrum.  
"Sigh," sighed Shigure. Then the older man pricked the tense silence, saying, "It's getting a bit late. I wonder when Tohru's going to be back........." That did it.  
"Aaaarrgghhh! Stop tappin' your fingers, you $#% rat!"  
Yuki's expression was triumphant. "I live in this house, too, you know, stupid cat. I can tap my fingers if I want to." And he proved it, going even faster and louder.  
Kyo grabbed his head between his hands and pulled at the orange hair, cursing.  
"Why don't you just leave and go far, far away where we never have to listen to your !%$ mouth, or your fingers, you $&!)%?!?!"  
"Why don't you just drop dead, $&# cat?" Yuki retorted, cool as a spring breeze. "Then you won't have to listen and we'll all be happy. And stop pulling your hair. You already shed bad enough, mangy %&."  
Growling, Kyo lunged forward and grabbed Yuki by his shirt collar. Yuki acted rather unimpressed.  
"That's it, #($%$, I'm gonna make you bleed!!"  
"I'd love to see you try, $#(!%."  
"%$)($&%)%#$%#&%!!!!!!"  
"%MO$#M!I$#J(ISA#YS&A#YS!HI%!!!!!"  
")%#&%)(&#%($&%!%($&!&#$(&%$#!!!!!!!!!"  
"Helloooooooo, dear friends! So nice to see all of you again!" came a ridiculous-sounding voice. Fists raised and ready to strike, Yuki and Kyo, plus Shigure looked with astonishment to see Ayame Sohma waltz into their living room, in a hot pink trench coat with black buttons. "Hope you don't mind my stopping by unannounced, but I thought I'd come by and vi—"  
"PUNCH," said Kyo and Yuki's fists.  
"CRASH," said the frail paper wall as Ayame was sent hurtling through it.  
"Hi, everyone! I'm home!" said Tohru cheerfully, not five seconds later, coming in through the hole in the ruined balsa frame wall with a smile at her face. She took one look at all of the numeric symbols clouding the room, plus the sight of Yuki and Kyo in strangleholds, and a bead of sweat popped up on her brow. "Uh.........I guess this explains why Ayame is lying out in the yard.........Is this a bad time?"  
Yuki and Kyo, who both had each other by the throat, both turned heads to look at her and were equally ashamed of themselves.  
"Sorry, Miss Honda," Yuki said apologetically.  
"Mmph. Sorry," Kyo mimicked.  
While the scene held still in awkward silence, a black cat with huge, comical eyes strutted across the floor, meowed at Tohru, and scampered off.  
"Ah, Tohru! You're finally home!" cried Shigure, sounding more than a little relieved. "Although I must say it's a bit late to save my house. But anyway," he chirped, "How was it?"  
"It was great," Tohru answered with her characteristic smile. "You really didn't need to worry. Akito and I just talked for a while, that's all. Hatori was good enough to give me a ride home." For some reason that Kyo wasn't sure of, she kept glancing at Yuki, unaware that his own red eyes were studying her.  
  
That night, Kyo tossed and turned on his futon, trying to fall back asleep. His dreams were giving him problems again, and he kept waking up. After a while he resigned, calling the situation hopeless, and just lay there on top of the blankets, looking outside at the silvery moonlight streaming past the trees in his window, casting trembling shadows that rippled with the wind on the walls and furniture. Sleep was impossible now, he knew. So instead of dreaming of Tohru, he thought about her instead.  
He'd never considered himself the romantic type, and Kyo doubted he ever would, but he had developed a soft spot in his heart for the sweet, funny girl he shared the house with. It was under the strangest circumstances imaginable that they'd come into each other's lives. Kyo hadn't expected to reveal the secret curse to an outsider any more than she had expected to accidentally transform a human boy into a cat. Kyo thought maybe it was fate, though.  
He supposed it was normal for boys his age to think about girls, though he believed himself to be the exception. Sure, he thought about having a girlfriend or ogled a cute chick every now and again, but Kyo had been brought up knowing nothing good would ever come from getting involved with girls. People cursed by the zodiac lived in fear of being embraced, of being loved. Kyo wasn't any different. As tough as he tried to act on the surface, he knew it deep down. People didn't want to get involved with someone who was cursed. They didn't get close to men who turned into dogs or rats or cats. And they didn't fall in love with those who would only hurt them back, whether they wanted to or not. Kyo bit his lip in dull frustration.  
Even so, why did he keep imagining what it would be like to hold a girl's—hold Tohru's—hand? To go out to movies or on walks or have dinner together, alone? Sure, he'd done those kinds of things with Tohru before, but never with the world knowing that he, Kyo Sohma, was Tohru's boyfriend. Never with her knowing it. If anyone else knew about these secretly harbored feelings, especially Yuki or Shigure, Kyo knew he would die of mortification.  
An owl's swooping shadow coming to perch on the shadow of the tree distracted him for a moment, but then Kyo let his gaze float up thoughtfully to the ceiling. Again he started fantasizing about what it would be like if Tohru really were his girlfriend, but the stark reality of life kept them just that—fantasies. Instead, he imagined life without a curse. To be normal, just like everybody else. He wouldn't be rejected. He wouldn't have to live in fear of girls' hugs. Kyo thought that last would be the best part. He wouldn't be afraid of an embrace. And if that embrace came from Tohru.........  
He thought about kissing her a lot, just wondering what it would be like. Kissing wasn't the same thing as a hug. A kiss he could probably get away with, as long as sheer nervousness didn't turn him into a fidgety feline. He doubted he'd ever have the guts to actually do it, though, which was a stab to his macho pride. 'Still, it would be nice,' he mused. The only girl he'd ever kissed before had been Kagura, and that was back when they were both little kids, so it didn't count. Kyo didn't want it to count. And Kagura still tried to plant a big wet one on him whenever the chance popped up; in those cases, Kyo ran as fast as he could make his legs go to escape her.  
Back when they were both living at the main estate, Kyo had been dragged into playing "House" with Kagura, by Kagura herself. It was just shortly after she'd gotten all those crazy ideas in her head about wanting to marry him—and Kyo hadn't been lying when he said that she would kill him if he didn't go for it—but it was still way long ago, and he hadn't known any better. Besides, what was a peck on the cheek supposed to mean to a six-year-old? A lot, apparently. Kagura had never let him off for it since.  
Kyo had never really thought seriously about getting married, even when Kagura talked about it. Members of the zodiac almost never married. It just couldn't work out. And Akito didn't approve, either. Besides, Kyo just didn't see himself as the responsible husband-type. What boggled his mind, though, was why he sometimes pictured himself coming home to a house after a long day of work to find a beautiful, blue-eyed brunette with an apron and a smile waiting for him with open arms. Arms that he needn't worry about, because there was no curse. She'd have dinner and a kiss ready for him, and he could tell her about his day or the traffic or whatever was on his mind. And she would tell him how much she loved him and how happy she was. And then she'd have to run into the bedroom because the baby had started crying, and.........  
Kyo gave himself a shake and called himself a moron for letting himself get carried like this. It was all so stupid. He was acting pathetic, getting his hopes up like this. But still, as was the nature of hopes, they wouldn't quite go away. Bored with watching the shadows play on the walls and frustrated with himself, Kyo decided to kill time elsewhere. He'd only drive himself insane lying here thinking about her like this.  
Flipping on the little kitchen light and squinting at the brightness, Kyo shuffled around and fixed himself a snack from the dinner leftovers—yakisoba and fresh tuna--that Tohru had prepared before her trip to the main house. He also grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge, not bothering to find a glass to pour it in. He pulled a stool up to the counter and parked himself there, digging into the midnight meal.  
His keen, cat-like hearing picked up the noises of footsteps approaching, and, mouth full of noodles, he perked up and looked towards the source of the intrusion. As if his earlier feelings had summoned her, there in the doorway stood Tohru, in yellow, rumpled pajamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Kyo?" she said in a slightly croaky voice. "You're up, too?"  
Kyo took a big swallow and dug around his plate with his chopsticks. "Yeah," he replied wearily. "I couldn't sleep."  
"Me, neither."  
Kyo proffered the carton of milk to her when she pulled up a stool next to him, but she declined, asking,  
"Is something on your mind?"  
"Uh.........yeah. But I don't want to talk about it," he added quickly before she could begin probing, trying not to let his face go pink.  
"Oh. Okay." She sounded a little bit disappointed, like maybe she thought he didn't want to talk to her.  
"I mean.........that is........." Kyo wracked his brain to come up with something. Yeesh. How come girls liked to talk so dang much? "I've just been thinking about Kagura a little, that's all." It was sort of the truth.  
"Oh, I see." Surprisingly, she said nothing else. She didn't ask him to tell her what his feelings were, or give him any sage words of wisdom. She just waited there, and he knew she would listen.  
"You and Kagura have been friends for a long time, haven't you? Ever since you were kids?"  
"Somethin' like that," Kyo mumbled grumpily. He didn't remember a lot of his childhood—it wasn't a pleasant one—but he still recalled a few things.  
On a lot of days, all he could do was sit around at home and stare out the window. His mom didn't let him go to school with regular kids. Instead he had a private tutor, an old, dried-up man who was constantly forgetting things, misplacing items such as pencils stuck behind his ear or reading glasses or his hourly medication (although more often than not a bored Kyo hid them from him). He felt like a clipped bird in a cage. His mother didn't let him play outside, either. She was too afraid that the other Sohmas would pick on him. She never said such, but even as a child Kyo could read it in her eyes. The only times he left the house it seemed was when he was out running errands with his mom or the several occasions when he sneaked out through his bedroom window on a line of sheets made just like he read about in storybooks. He still remembered the details of his first encounter with Kagura, quite clearly.  
  
"Kyo? Kyo! Where are you, sweetheart? It's time to go to the dentist!"  
With an impudent frown, Kyo lowered his little boy body down the thick rope of knotted sheets he'd stolen from the linen closet. His mother's cries, moving around throughout the house, landed on deaf ears. Kyo determinately kept his mind focused on the task at hand. He could be tenacious, for a five-year-old boy. Foot by foot, he shimmied down the line. The going was a bit awkward because of the heavy backpack strapped to his shoulders. The thing was almost as big as he was, full of provisions such as clothes, an umbrella, cookies, a watch with a worn out battery, a pocket knife, string, some colorful pebbles he'd found the other day, and his teddy bear—everything he needed to run away from home.  
In a split second, Kyo realized he was falling—some seven or eight feet—and landed flat on his back. Well, on the backpack anyway. He was glad his teddy was in there, to protect him. Dazed, Kyo sat up and rubbed his head with his free hand, examining the loose end of a sheet in the other. He glared up at his window resentfully before climbing to his feet and lumbering off, turning his back on his mother's calls.  
Sohma property was huge, with whole parks and forests between houses, but Kyo knew secret shortcuts from his previous expeditions outside. He took care to steer clear of grown-ups, though the only ones he saw were two women in colorful kimonos talking to each other over a bamboo fence. Kyo went the long way to avoid them, trotting into a copse of trees surrounded by tall ferns and grasses. Suddenly the tip of his shoe made contact with something, and in another split second Kyo saw he was about to trip on his face—and it was too late to do anything about it.  
"OOF!"  
Moaning, Kyo pushed himself up with his elbows, shaking his head to get rid of the stars and spots that bloomed in his vision. Looking back to see what he'd stumbled over, he was surprised to find it was a leg. A girl's leg. Sitting with her back against a gnarled oak, was a girl in a blue dress with short brown hair and big gray eyes that looked at him full of surprise. Kyo wasn't worried that she might tell on him; she was a little kid, just like him. She was probably running away, too, though he didn't see any luggage in the copse except for his.  
He glimpsed the girl's face. She'd been crying.  
"My name's Kyo," he said. He opened up his backpack and took out a box of chocolate chip cookies, handing one to the girl. "How come you're crying?"  
The gray-eyed girl looked from the cookie in his outstretched hand, to him, and back. She took it slowly and then stuffed it in her face. Licking the crumbs off her fingers, she said, "Mommy and Daddy are yelling again. They yell a lot."  
"I yell at my mommy a lot," Kyo stated matter-of-factly. "When she's mean."  
"Mommy and Daddy are mean all the time," Kagura said quietly. "They get angry, and then they yell at me. And at each other. That's why I'm hiding here."  
"Oh, I thought you were running away," Kyo said. "That's what I'm doing. What's your name?"  
"Kagura," the little girl answered. "I live in the house right over there." She pointed to a dwelling with a green tile roof. "Where do you live, Kyo?"  
"Over there," he answered pointing in the direction he'd come. "Behind those pine trees." Kagura's gasp made him stare at her oddly.  
"That's the forbidden house," she said slowly. She looked Kyo up and down, eyes as large as saucers. "Are you the cat?"  
Kyo backed off defensively. "Yeah. You have a problem with that?"  
Kagura judged him for a second silently, then smiled. "No."  
"Good," Kyo retorted with a touch of sullenness.  
"I'm the boar," Kagura said. She giggled fiendishly. "That's a pig."  
"Better than a cat," Kyo replied. "Nobody plays with you when you're a cat. That's why I'm running away." He jerked his thumb at his backpack and the open box of cookies.  
"Can I run away with you?"  
Kyo was taken off guard. "Why would you wanna do that?"  
Kagura drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.  
"Nobody plays with me, either."  
"Cuz you're a boar?"  
Kagura shook her head. "No. People just don't like me. They don't let me play with them."  
"I'd play with you," Kyo interjected.  
"Really?" Kagura's face lit up with joy, then fell just as fast. "But I thought you were running away........."  
"I can always run away later," Kyo told her, trying to sound confident. "Besides, I was only running away cuz no one plays with me."  
"Do you mean it? You'll be my friend?"  
"Yes," Kyo said, as though it should have been obvious to her by now.  
"Yay!" The girl jumped up and ensnared him in a big hug. Kyo didn't have time to dodge. They both went hurtling to the ground. Kagura might have been a little girl, but she was bigger than he was, and she was crushing him under her weight.  
"Hey, get off me! Get off!"  
Kagura leapt back like her arms had been burned. "Wait," she exclaimed in wonder, "you didn't turn into a cat!"  
Kyo looked at himself. He still had little boy arms and legs and feet. His black and white beaded bracelet was on his normal-looking hand. He, too, stared in wonder, then looked at Kagura. His mom never hugged him, but if he gave her one before she could push him away, he turned into his other form. An orange cat with paws and whiskers and pointed ears. He was told that it happened if a girl tried to hug him. But Kagura had just hugged him, and she was a girl. He took a second look just to make sure she was. Funny.........  
"Maybe it just happens sometimes," he mused, already losing interest.  
"Hey, Kyo," Kagura piped up. "Do you wanna go play a game with me right now?"  
"Sure!" Kyo replied enthusiastically, and when Kagura darted out of the grove, he scampered off after her.  
  
"She and I........." Kyo said, not quite meeting Tohru's eyes. "We just played together sometimes when we were kids. That's all."  
"I guess growing up at Sohma house would be hard, for a kid."  
"Yeah. I didn't always live there, though. Only until I was about seven or eight. That's when my mom died, and I started living with Kazuma Sohma."  
"Oh, right! Your master! I wonder how he's been lately........."  
"Fine, I guess," Kyo said. "At least, he was in his last letter." His master had reopened the dojo and was teaching again, in another town. He still took the time to write to Kyo, to check up on him and see how he was doing. Kyo had always looked to him as a father, and always would. He made a fist of his hand and looked at it. Talking about Kazuma reminded him of the lessons he'd received under the gentle man's tutelage. Kazuma had taught Kyo everything he knew about karate. He'd also instructed Yuki and Kagura, as well as many of the other Sohma children. To this day, Yuki and Kagura were the only ones who could beat Kyo, his teacher aside. Kagura and Kyo had learned martial arts together though. She came over to the dojo every day for lessons. She was a fast learner, and was always giving Kyo a run for his money, much as he hated to admit it. Kazuma said it was a good way for Kagura to "let out her frustrations in a non-violent way." Non-violent his.........anyway.........  
He could easily recall the circumstances of their "engagement."  
  
"Alright, Kyo. Kagura," Kazuma Sohma said, walking off the mat to stand aside and observe. "I want you two to spar next. Try out the blocks and holds I just showed you. Ready?"  
Kyo, then about 12, tightened the belt around his gi and faced his gray-eyed opponent on the mat. "You're goin' down, Kagura," he taunted. He limbered up his arms and legs and got into a basic defensive stance. Kagura, by then a head taller than him, raised her fists, tightly compacted.  
"You're the one who's going down, Kyo," she replied eagerly with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. And the day........."  
"Alright, you two, settle down and let's get this match started," Kazuma said with time-tried patience.  
"Shut up, Kagura," Kyo told the girl, though the remark didn't have any effect on her anymore. She'd heard it too many times.  
"Tell ya' what, Kyo, how 'bout we make it a bet?" Kagura suggested, still harboring that fiendish sparkle in her eyes. "We'll make this match determine the winner for all time! Sudden Death Elimination!"  
"You're on!" Kyo roared, psyching himself up.  
"And the loser has to buy the winner an ice cream cone every day for a week!"  
"Yeah!"  
"And the loser has to be the winner's servant for a month!"  
"Yeah!"  
"And the loser has to tell everyone at the dojo that the winner's the best karate fighter the world has ever seen—other than Kazuma-sensei, that is—every day for a YEAR."  
"Yeah!"  
"And the loser has to get married to the winner!"  
"Yeah!" Pause. Twitch. "No!" Kyo protested angrily.  
Suddenly shapes and colors like a bowl of Lucky Charms exploded in his vision and Kyo distantly heard the all too familiar sound of Kagura's fist connecting with his skull. He was bowled head over heels, landing in an unorganized pile of limbs at the edge of the vinyl mat.  
"Unnnggghhhh," he groaned painfully, lying there like a dropped sack of potatoes.  
"Kyo, you should keep your guard up," Kazuma said, kneeling down beside him and checking him to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt.  
"Yay! Yay! I won!" Kagura cheered. "That was way too easy." The fact that he might actually be injured hadn't occurred to her yet.  
"Ka-gu-ra," Kyo growled, pushing himself up and shooting poisonous glares her way. He rubbed the sore—and rapidly bruising—spot under his left eye. Then he erupted in a flurry of cursing and shouting, among which he yelled, "That didn't count," and "What the heck were you tryin' to pull?" and "Shut up, you stupid girl! I'm NOT gonna marry you!"  
"Aw, but Kyo!" Kagura pouted, "you agreed to it! You can't back out of a challenge just because you lost!"  
"I didn't lose anything!" Kyo bellowed. "You cheated!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Kyo, Kagura," Kazuma put in gently, "now isn't the time to quarrel. We have a lesson to finish."  
"Yes, sensei," Kyo and Kagura said simultaneously, then glared at each other.  
Afterwards, once they were changed back into their regular clothes, Kyo stomped up to Kagura and, like a cat with an arched back, hissed,  
"I am NOT gonna marry you!"  
Kagura flashed an innocent smile at him. "Then you'll still give me ice cream and be my servant and tell everyone at the dojo that I'm the best karate champion in the world?"  
Veins swelling angrily in his forehead, Kyo retorted, "I'm not gonna do anything, you stupid girl!"  
"Hmph," Kagura replied, turning up her nose at him. "You're such a coward, Kyo. It's not like you have to do anything drastic."  
"Drastic?" Kyo practically screamed, but Kagura rolled right over him.  
"I wonder what Yuki will say about all this........." She glanced over at the practice yard, where the gray-haired boy was beginning his session with Kazuma, practicing high kicks that landed into the padded mitt Kazuma was holding. Kyo felt the color drain out of his face.  
"In fact," Kagura continued as though he wasn't even there, "if Momiji and Haru knew about it, too, I'm sure they'd all say the same thing, that you're a spineless, scared, sissy—"  
Kyo clapped a hand around her mouth and she mumbled into it, looking at him with big gray eyes. "All right!" he shouted, then immediately lowered his voice. Anything but that. Much as she irritated him, having Yuki—or anyone, really, but especially Yuki—give him a hard time about it was more trouble than it was worth. Besides, all he had to do was say yes, to satisfy her, and he could always back out later. He stared at his archenemy across the yard. Yuki was moving with such perfect grace and poise that he looked more like he was dancing than fighting. Kyo's blood boiled. He would NOT give that no-good rat the opportunity to tease him more.  
"Fine," he growled through his teeth. "I'll marry you." As an afterthought, he added, "But I'm not doing any of that servant crap or telling everyone you're better than I am. 'Cuz you're NOT!"  
Kagura's eyes shone happily, but that glint was still there, the glint Kyo would soon come to recognize as trouble.  
"You will? Yippee! Oh, I love you, Kyo!" she gushed, throwing her arms around him and hugging him so tight his ribs creaked and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "And that's fine. You don't have to buy me ice cream or be my servant or anything. I accept your defeat!" Then she sprang up and skipped off, singing something like, "Wait till I tell everyone that Kyo and I are engaged! Woohoo!"  
Kyo's jaw dropped, and he just wanted to dig a hole, crawl in it, and die. What had he just gotten himself into? Snapping his mouth shut, he bristled and then went after her. That girl was toast.  
  
"I just don't understand her," he muttered under his breath as the memory dissipated like smoke. Tohru cocked her head and looked at him with a puzzled expression, but he just said, "Nothing. Nothing. Ah, forget it. I'm going back to bed." He scarfed the rest of his midnight snack and then dropped the dishes in the sink to flee upstairs. Well, "flee" may not have been the right word, but he did exit as quickly as possible without actually running, feeling as though he had his tail between his legs, leaving the girl he was crazy about alone in the empty kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Tohru," Uo said with a grin, sweeping back her long blonde hair. "Hana and I were just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us today." "After all, school's starting up soon, and we won't have much time to spend together after that," said Hana with her usual calm demeanor, a large basket covered with a black cloth in her arms.  
Standing by the open door, Tohru answered readily, "Sure! Just let me go tell Shigure that I'm leaving."  
The trio journeyed to a little playground at the elementary school next door to their old high school, and Hana revealed her cargo—a black and green-striped picnic blanket and boxes full of sushi, okonomiyaki, steamed vegetables, and takoyaki for everyone.  
"Wow, this is really great," Tohru complimented her, popping one of the takoyaki into her mouth. Arisa, lounging next to her, paid her respects as well.  
"Thank you," Hana replied in that cool, soft tone. "I've been trying to improve my cooking technique. You, Tohru, are the one who inspired me."  
"Really? Well, thank you."  
The meal progressed, the three girls chatting about this and that, just like old times, and Tohru was as happy as she could ever remember being, in their company. 'I'm really going to miss this,' she thought sadly. 'Hana and Uo have been with me for a long, long time. It's not going to be the same, going to school without them........."  
"Tohru, whatever is the matter? Do you not like the sushi?" Hana inquired, looking a touch concerned. Tohru glimpsed the uneaten fish and rice at the end of her chopsticks and realized she'd spaced out again.  
"Oh no!" she assured her friend. "It's delicious, actually." She stuck the roll into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "It's great! I was just thinking about how we're not going to be together like this very much once college starts."  
"Yeah," Uo commiserated, picking at her own food. "It sucks. Life's just moving too fast, you know? I just wish we had time to stop and smell the roses."  
"I, too, am very sad," Hana murmured. "You both mean so much to me, and I hate to have to say goodbye." Her face was so downcast that Uo's eyes widened, and the blonde said,  
"Hey, Hana! Don't cry! We still have a couple weeks!"  
"Uo's right, Hana!" Tohru agreed. "There's still time. I know! How about we make these next two weeks the best that we've ever had?"  
"Now you're talkin'!" Uo exclaimed, knuckling Tohru's head. Hana smiled warmly.  
"We will."  
Tohru gave both of her best friends hugs, and they settled down to eat the last of Hana's picnic meal, talking about what college would be like and making predictions about who would bite the dust first when it came to getting married.  
"Oh no!" Tohru protested. "I really don't think I'm going to be getting married any time soon. I think Uo will probably be the first one."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Uo retorted, although her tone said she was only playing. "Are you saying I'm easy?"  
"No! It's just that you're so pretty and funny, and.........and I can see how a guy would like those kinds of qualities in you."  
"Well, you're not too hopeless yourself, Tohru."  
They laughed, all three of them, and Uo drew out a worn out deck of playing cards.  
"Rich Man, Poor Man, anybody? For old times' sake?"  
They played until the shadows of the swing set and trees stretched out longer and longer in the afternoon sun, although the conversation lulled after a while. Tohru was frantically staring down at her own cards, trying to figure out what she should play next—Hana had just executed a rather tricky maneuver that would win the game if something wasn't done soon—when Hana fanned out her cards and hid her chin, speaking under her breath,  
"I think we should go now."  
"Oh, Hana, you're only saying that because you're winning," Tohru replied jovially. Uo and Hana shared a sideways look that the brunette almost didn't catch.  
"Tohru, I think we really should go now," Uo said, siding with Hana.  
  
Tohru's blue eyes met Hana's own dark orbs. "Is something the matter?" she asked in confusion.  
"I'll explain in a minute. Let's just go."  
Still puzzled, but curious to know the reason, Tohru nodded. Her hand was so pathetic anyway it was doubtful she would even have lasted one more turn. Once everything was gathered, they strolled across the playground. Before coming to the street, though, Hana led them around the corner of a low brick wall and halted.  
"Did you see what I saw, Hana?" Uo inquired, hands on her hips and looking rather disapproving.  
"Sssshhh," Hana breathed softly. "Tohru, come here." Tohru sidled up next to her, wondering what all of this was about. "Do you see that man over there?"  
"Man?" Tohru followed her friend's line of sight. There weren't many people playing in the area, even on a nice summer day like this, so Tohru could clearly see a man—actually, he looked like an older boy—with his back turned to them, leaving just as they were. Despite the warm weather, he was dressed in all black, with longs sleeves and pants. Even his shoes were the same color. She couldn't see his face, but his hair looked a bluish-green, standing out in stark contrast to his attire.  
"Him? What about him?" she wondered.  
"He was staring at us for at least fifteen minutes," Uo filled her in. "Well, not us, really. More like at you."  
"At me?" Tohru gaped, then looked back in the direction of the stranger, but he had disappeared. He didn't look familiar. Should she know him? Did he know her?  
"I got a distinctly troubling frequency from him," Hana informed her. "I do not believe he is someone you should get acquainted with."  
"So that's why you wanted to go," Tohru realized. "I don't think I've ever seen him in my life before."  
"Best to keep it that way," Uo put it shortly with a frown. Something nudged the back of Tohru's mind, but before she could place it, Uo filled the permeating silence.  
"Well, that game was getting tiring anyway. Whaddaya say we go hit the stores? There's a new one—a collector's shop—open just a few blocks away from here. I went by the other day. They have some pretty cool stuff."  
"That sounds like a good idea," Hana intoned, back to her usual self.  
"Alright," Tohru agreed. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder though, back at the stranger who was no longer there. 'Hair that color.........' she wondered. 'Could it be.........Kureno?'  
  
Toshiko's Collector's Shop was every bit as interesting as Uo promised it would be. It was only a small store on the corner, and still fairly new, but already its shelves were full of things both odd and beautiful to look at. The glass counter at the checkout boasted stamps and coins from countries all over the world. Racks along the wall were cluttered with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. There was a revolving display of toy racecars, posters, playing cards and games, pottery, books that were out of print and worth a lot of money, even some musical instruments that looked like they were antiques. People were buzzing in and out of the store, looking at the merchandise with shiny eyes, touching it, buying it, or fingering empty wallets longingly. Tohru followed Uo and Hana down the aisles, already-wide eyes taking in all of the sights around her. She loved the cute little figurines of dolls dressed up in kimono with tiny little sandals on their feet. She was equally impressed by a larger statue of a red-and-gold Chinese dragon, twisting like a serpent around a marble pillar like it was about to take off into the sky. But when her eyes fell on the arrangement at the end of the next aisle over, she couldn't help but rush over to it, tailed by her two friends, and stand before it in awe.  
"Look!" she exclaimed. "It's the Chinese zodiac."  
The piece looked like a leafless tree of dark brown wood, polished so that she could see her reflection in it. Arranged throughout the branches were little stands, and on them were little brass animals—all twelve that made up the zodiac. They were rather life-like. Tohru noticed that bits of colored glass made up their eyes. The ox was pawing its hoof, neck and head lowered. The dragon had its wings spread, sinuous body coiled in a circle. Tohru giggled at the shy-looking tiger with a paw outstretched, and the monkey that was hanging from its platform rather than standing on it. The rat was the littlest of all, sitting quietly at the very top, looking down on all the other animals. At the very base of the display was an extra stand, but no figurine on it.  
"Hey, it's missing," Tohru said, studying it and stroking the smooth wood.  
"Maybe someone swiped it," Uo hypothesized dryly.  
"No, I don't think so," Tohru countered. She quickly tallied up all of the figurines on the tree. "There are twelve of them. This one must be for the cat."  
"Oh, yeah, that old fairy tale. Must be."  
"It's not very expensive," Hana said. "Why don't you buy it, Tohru. You love that story."  
Tohru checked the price tag. Surprisingly, it was quite reasonable, for such a lovely display. "I really should be saving my money for college," she said reluctantly, but Uo and Hana just stared at her until the pressure mounted. Besides, it was such an extraordinary display. "Okay," she said. "I really like it." Carefully lifting the tree up so that the figurines didn't slide off their perches, she carried it over to the register. "I'll take this, please," she said to the lady behind it.  
"Ah, I've always loved this item," the woman said. "And it's twenty- five percent off with our opening sale." She wrapped the brass animals individually and put them and the tree in a large bag. Tohru peered inside the bag once they were outside the shop. She wanted to show it to Yuki and Kyo. And Shigure.  
"Oh, wait!" she said. "I forgot something." She handed the bag to Uo and then hurried back inside, artfully weaving the throng of people crowding the shop. In a few minutes, she came back out and showed her two friends her other purchase.  
"A cat?" Uo asked when she saw the little porcelain feline. The smooth white kitty looked ready to pounce on something.  
"Uh huh!" Tohru said with a wide grin. "My zodiac wouldn't be complete without the cat in it!"  
Uo gave a short laugh. "Whatever you say, Tohru." She patted the shorter girl on the head and they all started walking down the street.  
Tohru carried her bags with a light heart. Now her zodiac was complete.  
  
"Miss Kamoshirou?" The young woman's head swiveled towards the sound of her voice. At seeing Hatori, her green eyes widened, and Hatori had to quell the rising wave of uncertainty that threatened to wash him away. Surely something as simple as this shouldn't have been so difficult, but Hatori didn't have any natural prowess around women. Not like Shigure, or Ayame. She was pulling her keys and cell phone out of a tiny locker in the personnel room, packing them away in her purse. Even dressed in peach- colored scrubs with her shoulder-length hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looked quite pretty. Her eyes widened at seeing him, and she broke out in a friendly smile.  
There was another nurse there, this one in pale orange with a milky face and light blonde hair pulled back into a severe bun. The other nurse's eyes slid sideways, fixing on her companion, and there was something unfriendly about her expression. Hatori noticed, and reaffirmed to himself that women in general were complicated. To his relief, the other nurse kept to her own business and left, leaving Hatori and Chiharu alone in the room.  
"Sohma-sensei! Oh, wait a minute........." Chiharu glanced at her watch. "It's after five, so I guess it's Hatori then!"  
Hatori smiled too, in spite of himself. "I suppose you're right.........Chiharu."  
The woman glanced around nonchalantly, but her voice held a note of question in it. "Are you going home for the day, Hatori?"  
"Yes," Hatori replied after a moment's thought. 'For goodness' sake,' he scolded himself privately, 'you're making this into a bigger deal than it really is.'  
When he didn't say anything more, Chiharu shifted awkwardly, shouldering her purse, then said brightly, "Well, I guess I'll see you again tomorrow." She moved a pace forward and was almost to the door when Hatori spontaneously suggested, "Miss Kamoshirou.........if you're not doing anything tonight.........how would you like to go to the symphony with me?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Hatori would have given anything to reel them back, but Chiharu turned, laying those deep green eyes on him. Eyes that were merry, but still with a quirk of something playful in their innocent depths. Just like.........No. He would not think of her any longer. It was time to move on.  
"You see," he explained, feeling as though the rush of boyhood bashfulness had suddenly revisited him, "I had the tickets, and I thought it would be a terrible thing to waste them........." It was a struggle not to stare at the floor, but he steeled himself and continued on. ".........and since I don't know many people who would appreciate this kind of music, I thought perhaps—"  
"Sure I'll go," Chiharu responded simply. "I love classical music." Faint hints of rosy pink blossomed on her cheeks. "Actually," she confided in him, "I used to play the cello for the Tokyo Sympony, back before I became a nurse. I was only second chair, so nothing special, but I really enjoyed it."  
"Really?" Hatori said, amazed. His good eye discretely sneaked a peek at her hands, rested on straps of her purse. The fingers were slender and delicate, like a cellist's. He hadn't doubted her word, but for some reason, he wanted to look anyway.  
"Mmhmm."  
Hatori realized he must sound like a bumbling fool. He had to get a grip and act like the adult he was. "So would it be alright if I pick you up around eight?"  
"Uh huh!" Chiharu nodded enthusiastically. "I just live on the corner of thirteenth and Tomoeda, number 7."  
"Very well," Hatori said, memorizing the address. "At eight, then. Thank you," he remembered to add. With a short bow of respect, Hatori strode out of the personnel room, limiting himself to a brisk walk.  
"Uh, thank you, Hatori!" The clear, musical sound of her voice rang out before the door shut, and out of the corner of his good eye, he saw a crescent-shaped grin. They combined to hurry him away faster. It wasn't until he was all the way down the hall and through the lobby doors that he was able to take control of himself again. 'Honestly,' he upbraided himself. 'You're behaving like a fool.' As foolish as he felt, though, he felt a kindled flame of anticipation he had not felt in a long time. He was colder than winter's heart. Perhaps the first rays of a long awaited spring were about to shine.........  
  
Akito picked mindlessly at the plate of food left on the porch for him by one of the house servants. The chopsticks in his hand, red lacquered with gold and silver cranes imprinted on them, were only slightly skinnier than his long white fingers. Absently he nudged a cold pink chunk of raw yellowtail, but he had no appetite. True, he had not eaten for a couple of days, but even his favorite sashimi could not entice him. He felt much like the fish on the plate. Cold and dead. The sun, then a golden orb just directly overhead in a cloudless sky, caused the forested hills all around to shimmer, but it made no difference to Akito. He was burning on the inside, with a frozen fury, but no warmth penetrated his pale, wasting flesh.  
In a temper he hurled both chopsticks and platter away. The contents of his meal scattered across the stones of the courtyard, some of it falling under the bushes. The silver dish spun like a disc, reflecting the sun's blinding light in flashes until it clattered on the ground and lay still. With a motionless glare of disapproval, Akito stared at it.  
The house was quiet. The entire encampment was quiet, as though everyone around sensed his mood and knew well enough to stay far away. Only the undulating, shrill call of a bird disturbed the peace. Akito stretched his legs and sat back against the outer wall of his house. His disheveled yukata of dark blue and gold bamboo leaves fell open, exposing frail and spindly legs that were as clammy and pale-looking as the rest of him. The sickness was worsening. The grains of his life were swiftly flowing out of the hourglass. He did not know if he would die today, or tomorrow, or the next day. He was not sure he wasn't already dead. One thing remained certain, though. There was much to do. Oh yes. Much to do.  
One of the causes of his upset lay in a pile of papers that had accompanied his meal. The usual bills and allowances that had to be made for the Sohmas' living expenses, the progress of a land transaction he was in the middle of to expand the borders of the family-owned hot spring, and other tiresome affairs that needed to be seen to such as the electric and water bill for the main house. There were also school expenses for the younger Sohmas. Now that Yuki and Kyo were enrolled at Tokyo University, it would cost a pretty penny to put them through school. Akito was not concerned with money, though. What really disconcerted him was a crumpled- up ball of paper on the pile—a letter that had arrived with the day's mail.  
Soft footsteps padding on the hot floorboards distracted him, and Akito curled his lip slightly in irritation. The intruder, it appeared, was a young man of medium build and height in a sleeveless shirt and navy pants. Tattoos like dancing flames ringed hard biceps on both arms, and his ears were pierced with dark red studs that looked like fat drops of blood. His only other decoration was a bracelet of gold and silver links on his left wrist. Sun-darkened skin and hair of an iridescent bluish- green color made him seem a stranger among the rest of the fair Sohmas, but Kureno had as much Sohma blood as Akito, and he too, was cursed.  
The young man was close to Akito's age, but he too obeyed Akito just like everybody else. Akito's cold blue eyes looked at Kureno sharply, and his face tightened. Kureno seemed unaffected by his scrutiny. His own crimson eyes gazed back flatly, completely devoid of emotion.  
"Where have you been?" Akito inquired off-handedly, his annoyance permeating his tone.  
"I've been around," Kureno replied. "Nowhere in particular."  
"You were supposed to be training with Kazuma," Akito lectured him. Akito had sent the boy to Kazuma six months ago for martial arts training. It was the longest Kureno had been away from the estate and from him. Akito did not like letting this bird stray too far from the hand, but over the past few years, Kureno's temperament had required some.........handling. Akito had arranged for Kazuma to train him, to teach him some self-mastery and also to direct the boy's emotions, channel them towards more constructive discipline. Kazuma was reluctant at first, but not even the steady, patient karate master could refuse an order from Akito. Kureno went to learn, and Kazuma kept Akito informed as to his progress. Kureno was a fast learner who pushed himself to the limits and absorbed everything Kazuma taught him like a sponge soaking up water then asked for more. His fighting skills were superb. Even Kazuma sometimes found himself defeated when they practiced together. As for the boy's temper, though, there seemed to be little improvement. Still, the Sohma leader had confidence that Kazuma would be able to instill a sense of propriety and respect into the zodiac rooster. All it needed was time. And patience. Both of which Akito could not spare. Then Akito received word from Kazuma in a letter dated earlier that week, telling him that Kureno had disappeared. No explanation, no warning. Just vanished. His things had been packed and taken along; Kureno had run away. A silly thing for a man in his early twenties to do, so Akito thought.  
  
"I was," Kureno said, more as a statement than as a defense. "I learned everything I needed to know and then made my own way."  
  
Akito noticed the stuffed satchel over Kureno's shoulder. The zodiac rooster had been on his own for a while, it seemed.  
  
"Is that so?" Akito asked rhetorically. "Why are you back here, then?"  
  
"I'm only stopping by." Akito's eyes narrowed. The rooster, who had before never been allowed out of the estate, who had almost no experience out in the real world, had the audacity to vanish from under Akito's sight and then come back to say he was only stopping by? If the fiery cold consuming Akito could have been unleashed on the ungrateful young lout standing before him, it would have burned him to a cinder.  
  
"You seem to have grown quite independent lately," Akito told him with a sneer. "It seems Kazuma taught you better than I thought. How wonderful." The calm but deliberate sound of his voice conveyed his displeasure. "However, do not forget that you are still tied to me. Do not forget your place, Kureno." It was so hard not to bristle.  
  
"I'm still a Sohma," the rooster replied. "And a member of the zodiac. I won't forget that."  
  
Akito regarded the young man before him thoughtfully. For years Kureno had been by his side, if not close to him. Even closer than Yuki. It was often Kureno who kept Akito updated on the affairs of the family or took care of him when he was too ill to leave his bed. Kureno's parents had both died when the boy was just a child, falling victim to a car crash that made the rooster an orphan. Since then, Akito, also just a boy, but a boy schooled to be master and ruler over the rest of the family since the day he was born, made sure that Kureno was kept behind the walls of the Sohma estate, lest the zodiac rooster meet a similar fate or venture into the outside world searching for comfort. Akito kept him mindful of who held his leash. It was a harsh fact that Akito needed the young man. Kureno was his confidante, and often over the last few years, his advisor. More often, though, the dark young Sohma was the rod Akito used to keep the rest of the family in line, and discipline them if necessary. A harsh fact, but a secret known only to himself. However, as the boy grew up, his temper seemed to take on more of Akito's better known traits. He was quick to anger, and when he lashed out at others in his moods, he exploded. Akito sometimes had to call him down for it, which produced only a mumbled apology and a promise not to do it again, but as the months went on, he did not receive even that. Kureno's malleability was starting to harden into brooding defiance. Akito heard from various Sohmas on an almost daily basis of Kureno's actions--from bullying to outright assault. There were probably others that did not reach his ears. He felt it best to send the boy to Kazuma. The family teacher had done miracles for Kyo and Kagura, and even Hatsuharu. Akito had assurance that the man would be able to temper Kureno's rage and work out the thorns that seemed to have sprung up over a short period of time. And then Kazuma would hand him back, supple and submissive, for Akito to mold and shape as he saw fit. That had been the plan, anyway. What Akito saw in front of him, though, was a far cry from what he'd expected.  
  
"I suppose you intend to leave again?" he asked shortly.  
  
Kureno responded, "I joined the Yakuza. I run with them now. I'll probably stay for a day or two then head out on my own again. I have some work to do. I need to.........practice.........my new skills."  
  
"Does that work include finding a place to live?" Akito asked, scowling.  
  
"I'll manage," was the boy's simple reply.  
  
"And if I forbid it? You know you have to do as I say. I could easily have you locked up where you'd never see the light of day again." Akito was rather surprised with himself, being able to keep his voice so level. Inside he was quivering. If he didn't know that the rooster could probably snap his neck like breaking open a lobster, he might have lunged at him to rake his face with his nails. Not that he had anything to fear from Kureno. He knew he could still call the boy to heel, despite whatever martial arts training he may have received from Kazuma. That the boy had joined the Japanese mafia was a bit of an unexpected turn, though. He would have to decide how he would deal with that later. For now, though.........  
  
"Very well, you may go," he announced, making it sound as though he had reached the decision on a whim, and he felt a tinge of pleasure at the stunned reaction in Kureno's wide red eyes. "But........." he added, before Kureno began to think he had the upper hand, "you will report here to me once a week, or whenever I send for you." Kureno opened his mouth to protest, but Akito cut him off with a stony narrowing of the eyes. "Be grateful that I give you as much room to wiggle as I do, Kureno."  
  
The slight downward curve of Kureno's mouth seemed permanently engraved on his face, but the young man with bluish-green hair discarded the drawstring satchel over his shoulder and then doubled over, bowing on hands and knees to Akito.  
  
"Yes, master" was all he said. Akito smiled in satisfaction, then cupped Kureno's cheek with his hand and tilted the boy's head up to meet his gaze. The contrast of Akito's milky white skin to Kureno's bronze coloring was stark, but they were both Sohmas, despite any outward physical differences.  
  
"That's better," Akito crooned. He gently caressed the other's face with his cool, slender fingers. Kureno's brow furrowed anxiously, and he seemed to be holding his breath. His blood-red eyes never broke from Akito's chilly blue ones, though. There was still that spark of disobedience in them. Akito latched on to a hank of Kureno's iridescent hair and with startling strength born of fury, cuffed the young man hard enough to knock him over the edge of the porch. Kureno rolled clumsily across the hot paving stones and looked up at Akito with the same expression, ruefully massaging his scalp and squinting in the bright light.  
  
"Don't forget, Kureno," Akito warned him. "You are still a member of this family. That means that you are still bound to me. I own you. Wherever you go, no matter how far you run, you can't escape that fact."  
  
Kureno's nod was humble enough to convince Akito that the boy needed no more lecturing. Besides, the head of the Sohma house had other matters to discuss.  
  
"You've never met Tohru Honda, have you?" Akito inquired conversationally, turning his hand to examine his fingernails.  
  
"I've only heard of her," was Kureno's reply. The zodiac rooster settled on his knees, fists on his thighs, and listened intently.  
  
Akito chuckled softly. "She's quite an extraordinary girl, don't you think?" He cracked the knuckles on all his fingers individually. "She was here just a couple of days ago. A pity you were away. I could have introduced you."  
  
"I've heard that she's become quite the pet among the Sohmas," Kureno said in a tone as flat as the head of nail. "I have to admit, I was a bit thrown off guard when I found out that an outsider knows about the curse. Even more thrown off guard when I learned she's been living among us as well." The rooster didn't say it, but Akito could read the subtle question in his eyes, in his tone.  
  
"Yes. Quite extraordinary" was all Akito said. He traced the wood grain of the porch with his fingernail, making a soft scritchy noise. "I wonder just how extraordinary she really is." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I would like to find out. Sometime I'll have to introduce you." He darted a glance at Kureno, still kneeling on the hot pavement beneath him. "You might be useful to me yet."  
  
The slender bows of the violins moved in unison, biting the strings as they played up and down the scales, and the cellos and basses traded off in a gruff, plodding beat beneath them, buoying up the melody as it rose and fell like an ocean wave. The melody of the "Montagues and Capulets," the sheer melancholy of it, evoked an almost subconscious feeling of sorrow in Hatori's soul, as though the music was somehow an expression of his own feelings. But coupled with the moody minor key was something else. Anger. The desire for vengeance. The violins seemed to be crying out for retribution. For a reckoning. Hatori let the music carry his own emotions as it washed over him. The unseen notes seemed to drain away his troubles, lifting them away from him. He stole a glance at the woman sitting in the burgundy velvet-cushioned chair on his right. Chiharu was keenly absorbed in the music, her green eyes like emeralds in the dim light focused on the stage, red lips parted ever so slightly in wonder. She looked radiant in a Mandarin dress of white satin embroidered with firebirds of red and gold. Crystal earrings like chandeliers dangled close to her neck, and a matching bracelet of crystal set in gold coiled around her wrist. Her hands lay still on her lap, next to the folded-up program. Hatori's good eye moved up towards her face again, to the gold, shell-shaped barrettes that adorned her hair. He'd caught himself staring at her when he first picked her up. When he'd realized it, he dragged his gaze to the ground and looked at just about everything else but her. He was in a crisp black tux that hadn't seen use for over a year yet still fit as well as the day he'd bought it. The drive to the theater the symphony was playing in had been a long one, though in truth it couldn't have been any longer than fifteen minutes. Twenty, perhaps, with the traffic, but it seemed a lifetime to him, in the car with her. To her credit, Chiharu tried to fill those awkward silences with talk of work or her childhood, or the upcoming event, and also inquired as to Hatori, but Hatori couldn't help but feel that his answers were too short, too incomplete. For once in his life, he wished he were as smooth a talker as Ayame. Or Shigure. Who would have thought that such a long time after Kana, he would be so out of practice? Though to tell the truth, he'd never been very comfortable around women. He'd never dated during high school; he'd been too concerned about academics and that complications with the curse might arise. He still feared something like that now. But the short, sweet time he'd had with Kana had opened his eyes and shown him that even he could have that chance at happiness.  
  
'But look at what happened to Kana because of it.........' he couldn't help reminding himself. Again, he looked sideways at the woman next to him. 'Would I just be hurting her as well?'  
  
"Montagues and Capulets" came to a close and the conductor immediately began waving his arms frantically, bringing the musicians into the intense, grinding strains of Vivaldi's "Summer." With a quiet sigh, Hatori mulled over his troublesome thoughts, worries about what might or might not be that even the heavenly music couldn't lift away.  
  
"That was great, Hatori!" Chiharu gushed after the performance. All around them, people bustled, getting to their feet and picking up purses and dropped programs, talking quietly with one another, complimenting the symphony's talent and the conductor's skill, slowly shuffling their way towards the exits. "I'm so glad you invited me to come here tonight."  
  
"Yes, I rather enjoyed it, too," Hatori responded. Once they were herded into the aisle by the other spectators he offered her his arm, and she laced her fingers over the crook of his elbow. Her touch was so light and gentle it felt like it was hardly there. Hatori resisted the impulse to touch her skin, to make sure that she was still real and said nothing until they were outside in the late night air.  
  
His car was resting in a parking complex across the street, below the mall, but Hatori caught sight of a horse-drawn carriage awaiting customers just a short distance away. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he offered.  
  
"I'd love to!" Chiharu said once she figured out what he was talking about. Hatori escorted her towards the carriage. The open-topped box was only wide enough for two, maybe three, people. It was painted a faded black with gold designs, though the paint was severely chipped in places from years of use and the elements. The driver was a short, stocky man with little or no hair left on his age-wrinkled head. In a short gray coat that looked like he should be sweating in it even this late at night, he looked somewhat shabbily dressed. Just another human being trying to make a living. He smiled warmly at them as they approached, a worn out plaid cap held between his gray-gloved hands. The horse was a solid, large beast, though it too was probably as old as the man, relatively speaking. The animal's white coat had its share of gray, and though it looked as though it had seen better days on the streets, it seemed to be fairly well cared for. Hatori acknowledged the driver with a slight nod.  
  
"Good evening, sir and madam," the old carriage driver greeted them with a voice that was kind, if not a bit creaky like a rusty hinge. "Might I offer you my services for a while? It's a lovely night for a ride. And you look like a lovely couple yourselves. I'd be mighty pleased to show off such a fine pair in my carriage tonight."  
  
Hatori noticed Chiharu's lips quirk in an almost-smile, and his did the same. He paid the driver a handful of yen—plus a little extra out of charity, which, to his bewilderment, the stocky man refused graciously—and helped his date step up into the carriage. The hard seat was covered with a large fleece blanket, with another one of a mismatched color to pull over them, though the weather was too warm for it. Hatori and Chiharu left that one folded up under the bench. The street was too crowded with cars zooming past, bright headlights and tail lights illuminating the street along with the neon signs and lights of stores and restaurants still open, but the driver seemed to know of roads through more peaceable territory, away from the hustle and bustle of the city yet still in it. Hatori vaguely recognized the area, but his attention was more on the woman next to him. Unfortunately, there was no symphony here to fill up the space between them. And the driver kept to himself for the most part, only speaking up every few minutes or so to ask them if they were all right or if perhaps they would like the cover put on the carriage or the blanket, despite the fact the night was balmy, even long after sunset. The carriage was pulling into one of the city's famous gardens—a beautiful place with statues and flowerbeds and fountains that would draw any eye. The horse followed the paved cement paths serenely, hardly needing the driver at the reins to guide it. No doubt it had made this trip dozens of times before. Hundreds. Hatori's hands were rigid on his knees. Chiharu's were folded meekly on her lap. The clip-clopping of the horse's hooves was the only conversation between them. Hatori tried to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. He thought about bringing up work—the lab technicians had made some rather interesting developments in culturing bacteria—but discarded the idea as nonsense. They were off of work. They should be enjoying themselves. And Hatori did not want to admit to himself that maybe his job was the only thing he had in life. The weather was out of the question. Even he had enough sense to know that; he wasn't totally pathetic. But what then? Politics? Complimenting her on her dress? That might not be a bad idea, though he had to be cautious. She was, after all, a nurse in his clinic. That was an unpleasant reminder that perhaps this whole night shouldn't have taken place. There were certain.........barriers.........certain ranks of status that had to be maintained. Especially in the workplace. But still, Hatori was glad that he had spent this night with her. He and Kana used to come out like this, back in the days when he was the kind of man who strolled through the park beneath the halos of the street lamps, holding a woman's hand and feeling as though he was on top of the world. They had been on a carriage ride, once. She loved the symphony......... For seemingly the hundredth time Hatori gave his head a slight jerk, as though that could help erase those thoughts of her. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, she seemed to creep back into his brain without his notice. Every now and then a stray whimsy, a hypothetical situation, played through his mind without his even realizing it. No, she belonged to another man now. He had to finally accept it. He needed to forget the past. It was only a pity that he could not erase his own memory. No, the curse left no room for mercy. The carriage wound through the widely paved paths that cut through the green grass and hedges, passing a motley collection of bushes that had been trimmed and shaped into animals or spirals or unusual shapes. Hatori's eye caught one in the center of the array, shaped like a large heart. He looked away uncomfortably. Why? Why was he being such a fool? Chiharu sat beside him, looking ahead past the driver's shoulder, not paying him any mind, though he could tell she was as awkward with the lack of conversation as he. What was it about her that made it so hard for him to keep away? The idea of falling in love again after learning his lesson so cruelly filled him with a sense of despair. But her smile was so much like Kana's. The light in her eyes was an echo of the light in Kana's eyes. Her slim figure, if a bit taller, moved with that same natural grace. The similarities did not go much further than that, perhaps, but Hatori felt himself wanting to know more about her. Wanting to see that smile break out like the glorious dawn. He was a fool, and he knew it. Rationally, it made no sense. He had tried arguing with himself that it was an unwise idea to say the least. Realistically speaking, nothing could come of it. So why waste his time?  
  
'Except that it doesn't feel like a waste. Awkward or not, you're enjoying yourself,' replied a small voice in the back of his head. But why get his hopes up? He knew perfectly well what would happen. The curse was too complete. Too perfect. There would be no hope, no happiness, for either of them. Never for him. It would only be cruel of him to doom her to that fate, just as he had doomed Kana, abandoning her to misery and suffering while he secluded himself like a hermit and continued, still carrying the memories of their time together. Preserving them in the ice and snow of his heart.  
  
'Even the snows must melt eventually,' a voice reminded him. For some strange reason, it sounded like Kana. Or perhaps Chiharu. 'Winter must give way to spring.........'  
  
Once again, it was Chiharu who saved him from the mind-numbing silence, but even though she spoke in a quiet, gentle voice, Hatori was as shocked as if she'd dumped a bucket of cold water on him.  
  
"Who is she? The woman you're thinking about."  
  
Hatori looked at her, his usually unreadable face probably showing his astonishment. Chiharu, who bore such similar resemblance to Kana, gazed at him patiently, not pressing, in a way that very much reminded him of Tohru Honda. Hatori looked at her for a long moment, weighing in his mind. Somehow the scales tipped in her favor, as though they were rigged from the start.  
  
"I was engaged to be married once," Hatori confided to her dolefully. "To a nurse in my clinic. But things.........didn't work out, and we both went our separate ways." He wondered how she would take that. Even being the physician that he was, Hatori could not begin to explain the workings of the minds and emotions of women. He expected that Chiharu would be offended by his discussing another woman with her, his former fiancée with her, on their date. Though she had asked first, in all fairness.  
  
Chiharu's smile was just the barest curving of her lips, but on her it looked more like an expression of irony.  
  
"Been there," she admitted. "Still there. When my fiancé broke off our engagement—it was the day we met, remember?—I cried for days. I think about him a lot. But I'm finding that I'm starting to think about him less and less every day." She gave a small laugh, but it was weak. "Maybe the day will come when I won't think about him at all. Sometimes I miss him, but even though I remember my feelings for him, I've accepted that it's time for me to move on. He would have wanted that, I think. He never meant to hurt me. I know that. I think she would want you to be happy," Chiharu pointed out mildly, referring to Kana now. Perhaps the two had met briefly before Chiharu replaced her, but it would have been only that. Brief. But Chiharu spoke with an assurance of what she was saying. "She must have been really nice to attract your attention, Hatori, and I can't imagine that she'd want you to be miserable, even after you broke up."  
  
The girl never ceased to amaze him, and Hatori considered her words carefully. They had a ring of truth to them. Kana's laughter, her beautiful face, surfaced unbidden in his thoughts. She was a kind and tender woman. And he had loved her more than life itself. Even now that love was hard to put away. But deep down, Hatori knew he couldn't go on loving just a memory. Not and truly be alive. It was time to accept things as they were and live in the present. The idea was almost frightening. Hatori scoffed at himself for behaving like such a child. He was a grown man. It was time to start acting like one.  
  
"Chiharu," he said then paused. "I am miserable. All I have to keep me going is my work, yet I'm finding as every day goes by that it's not enough. I have no dreams, no ambitions, no reason to wake up in the morning and face the day. Sometimes I feel like I don't even have a reason to live." Living cursed was not very much like living at all. "I don't know what I can do about it, or if there's anything I can do about it. There are.........things about me.........that you don't know." Now that he was telling her about his problems, he found it difficult to stop, but there were certain secrets that would only mean unhappiness if they touched her ears. He had to avoid that at all costs, but at the same time, he wanted to tell her all about the curse and the Sohmas, and what had really happened to Kana. But that would have been cruel, drawing her into the tangled web where a spider surely waited. "And I don't know if I can ever tell you," he continued. Even still, he wished desperately to be able to trust her. He wanted someone who could listen to his problems—all of them, holding nothing back—someone who would not pass judgment on him but truly care for him. As a friend. Or even closer. Someone like.........someone like Kana.  
  
"I.........I can understand that," Chiharu replied. "It's not easy to trust someone wholeheartedly at first. It takes a long time. Hatori-sensei........." She peered at him through the tendrils of hair that swept over her forehead. It was too dark to tell, but he thought maybe her face grew a little darker. "I really respect and admire you. As a person, not just because of your position. "Maybe this isn't appropriate for me to say, but seeing as we aren't at work.........I'd like to listen to you. You don't have to tell me everything. You see, I care about you. You and I understand each other in a way that most people don't. I'd like to talk to you, and I'd like to listen to you as well. If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Hatori's eyebrows climbed up his face in surprise. The idea of getting close to someone outside the family still worried him a bit. But he was tired of worrying. So tired of it. It wasn't doing him any good at all. People had to learn how to trust. Maybe eventually—maybe—he could trust Chiharu with his secrets. If he ever became so cruel to do such a thing to her. His own selfishness made him sick, but he could not reject such a simple and compassionate offer, especially not from her.  
  
"I.........I would like that," Hatori said. Chiharu's smile spread over her face again, filling him with an inexplicable sense of security.  
  
"In that case, would you like to come over to my place tomorrow night for dinner? I make a mean tonkatsu."  
  
Hatori blinked at her, slightly startled. Was she serious? About the invitation, not so much her claims to the pork cutlet.  
  
"Certainly," he responded. To his surprise, he was wearing a smile to mirror her for the rest of the night.  
  
Author's Notes: crawls on hands and belly Finally.........finished! Well, with that chapter at least. Man, that thing was LONG. Guess I'd better get used to it, though, now that I'm actually following an outline. The Mega Huge Fruits Basket Outline of DOOM! Well, I hope that chapter was good enough. I finished writing it at 4 a.m. this morning. Sorry for the weird spacing. For some reason everything gets jumbled up when I upload the document. Sigh. Anyway, hope the character development isn't getting rushed. There are still lots of surprises on the way. taps fingers together and "bwahahahas" Thanks to all of you wonderful readers for your support and comments, especially to Caiti-chan, who has become my dear friend over the months. Please review! Lots of reviews are good! ('specially if they're nice, ne?) Jaa, atode ne, minna-san! Ai shite'ru wa!!! 


	16. Chapter 13: The Looming Shadows

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: random cave drawings depicting that this story belongs to me and that Fruits Basket is the respective property of its creators, and the gruesome demise of anyone who tries to rip this off

Chapter Thirteen: The Looming Shadows

"Let's see..." said Tohru, peering into the white plastic bag in her hands. "Eggs, milk, tea, salmon...I can't help but think I've forgotten something."

"We got everything on the list," Kyo pointed out as though it should have been obvious, a full white bag slung over his shoulder.

"I know. But I still think there's something missing."

"You're probably just imagining things."

Tohru shook her head, making the braided pigtails hanging down her back wiggle like snakes. "Maybe you're right. Though I'll probably remember something later and have to come back to the store."

"Yeah, well, serves you right if you make dumb mistakes like that."

The comment rolled right off Tohru like water off a duck's back. She considered the items in the bag again. She had everything she needed for dinner already. Oh well. It must not have been too important or else she'd remember.

"You know what, Kyo?" she piped up as they rounded a corner and passed a game shop that had been on their old route to school. The familiar feel of the neighborhood brought back fond memories. "I'm really going to miss this town. It's been home for so many years. We grew up here. We had a lot of good times. We had a lot of friends."

"It's not like there isn't going to be any of that stuff in Tokyo," Kyo stated. "Besides, it's not like this place is all that great. Personally, I can't wait to move into a big city. Or anywhere. I can't stand this place." The way he emphasized his words proved his eagerness.

As they passed under the dappled shadows of a row of trees lining the sidewalk, Tohru thought about what he said. Moving away seemed like a big and frightening thing. Everything she knew was here. She was going to miss these old shops and streets. And her friends. And Shigure. Knowing that soon she'd be leaving the house where she'd spent the happiest years of her life was almost enough to break her heart.

"Wha--? Are you _crying_?!" Kyo cried incredulously. "C'mon! It's not going to be _that_ bad."

Tohru wiped away the little bit of moisture that had welled up in her eye. "I'm not crying," she told him. "Really. It's all right."

Kyo made an exasperated noise in his throat that he tried to cover up, unsuccessfully. Tohru smiled weakly. She didn't care if he thought she was being a crybaby. She didn't know if she could tell him that she was more afraid than anything.

"Well, in any case, I'll still be around," Kyo said off-handedly. "It's not like you have anything to worry about. I'll take care of you."

Tohru smiled. It was true. Even though she was leaving her old life behind, whatever she got herself into, it was comforting to know that Kyo and Yuki would be there for her.

"Thanks, Kyo," she said to her shopping companion, who suddenly seemed to be rather pink in the face. It was rather hot outside, with summer beginning to wind down. Tohru didn't want to get too sunburned either, and they still had some distance to walk home. Tohru saw an ice cream stand just ahead, like an omen.

"Hey, Kyo, do you want some ice cream? There's a bit of grocery money left over, and I'm sure Shigure won't mind too much if we get a snack on the way back. You like vanilla, right?"

"Sounds good to me." He took her sack of groceries so that she could fish around for some coins. They bought two small cones—a vanilla and a chocolate—and found a bench at a bus stop that had a little bit of shade from a dark-leafed cherry tree planted next to it. They licked their ice cream placidly in silence. Not the kind that normally made Tohru feel uncomfortable. Just the kind of understanding that she had with Kyo, the kind that didn't need words. They watched cars drive by, waved on a couple of buses that pulled over to the curb, and enjoyed a moment of rest while life bustled around them. It wasn't until Tohru was chewing the last chunk of her cone that Kyo growled,

"Oh great. Look who's coming." He gestured with a knuckle, still holding half of an ice cream cone, then quickly devoured the rest of it.

A cluster of girls, at least half a dozen of them, in miniskirts, tank tops, shorts, sandals, and other summertime attire, were coming towards them, mindlessly yammering in loud, high-pitched voices with one another. Tohru caught snatches of it as they approached. Apparently they'd just raided the mall—evidenced by the numerous shopping bags they were lugging with them, and they were discussing whether or not going out on a date with a guy named Tarou was in violation of the rules of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Tohru identified Minami as the leader of the gaggle. The girl with the blonde pigtails was the loudest of them all, voicing her opinions on the subject quite forcefully.

"I told you," Minami was ranting, "members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club have to keep themselves pure for our beloved Prince Yuki! They can't dabble in other men!"

"But then how will any of us get a boyfriend?" the girl known to Tohru merely as Number 2 asked. "None of us will actually get a shot at the Prince unless we get rid of—" She cut off in mid-sentence and stared at Tohru, just noticing her for the first time. The rest of the girls had stopped as well, and more than one set of eyes grew dark at the sight of Tohru. Many of them shifted to Kyo and gave him the same reproachful stare. Tohru wasn't exactly sure why, but none of the girls in the Prince Yuki Fan Club were anything more than civil to her, and they ignored Kyo openly. Tohru had always tried her best to be nice and friendly, but for some reason, all of her efforts to befriend anyone who wore that gold badge with the crown and the "P" for Prince seemed to automatically dislike her. That dislike seemed to be radiating from the girls like flames. At their displeased stares, she could distinctly feel a bead of sweat pop out on her forehead, and not because of the heat.

"Well, if it isn't the little tramp," Minami said loudly, fists on hips and scowling in her direction. "You've got a lot of nerve even showing your face in public Miss Tohru 'Goody Two Shoes' Honda."

"Huh?" Tohru wondered in genuine surprise. "What—what do you mean?"

The expressions of the girls who were fanned out around Minami were all similarly disapproving. A couple of them turned their noses up at her.

"You know perfectly well what we mean," the red-headed girl called Mio bit back. "We know all the facts now. You've been shacking up with the Prince, tainting him with your wicked wiles."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding..." Tohru tried to put in, but the girls overrode her quickly.

"I don't want to hear it! As far as we, the Prince Yuki Fan Club, are concerned, Tohru Honda, you are guilty of deceit and seduction! We won't allow you to harm the Prince anymore!" Minami was pointing a shaking finger at the bewildered girl on the bench, and her voice rose by the second. Passersby darted interested and startled looks at them. Even Kyo's gaping mouth could have netted a fish. Minami continued with her tirade. "We, the members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, are dedicated to serving and preserving our beloved Prince from the likes of girls like you, even if the Prince is no longer around to grace us with his divine presence."

Minami stalked forward until her face was right in Tohru's. She reminded Tohru sharply of a vampire, the way her pointed incisors stuck out over her lips in blatant dislike.

"We're warning you, Tohru Honda," she spat, "you'd better get yourself as far away from the Prince as humanly possible, or we're gonna make you regret ever meeting him." The other fan club girls all nodded in unison, mouths hard, flat lines, to drive the point home. But Minami wasn't finished yet. "It has come to our attention that you're going to Tokyo U with the Prince this fall. We advise that you drop out now. Tokyo U's too good for a brainless ditz like you. You would only be polluting the glory of Prince Yuki by going to the same school as him. Honestly, we can't figure out how you got into that school in the first place, dumb as you are. And if you think for one second that we—"

"Hey!" Kyo's shout stifled the tidal wave of Minami's harsh words as effectively as stuffing a sock in her mouth. She and a number of the girls with her jumped in startled surprise, eyes wide and fixed on Kyo, who stood up and moved between them and Tohru so that it would be impossible to pretend he wasn't there, now. Tohru was in shocked silence herself. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure she could have said anything, even had she wanted to. Like the others, she watched Kyo with slight trepidation as he rounded on the members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

"I'm sick and tired of all your crap! And if you don't haul your butts out of here right now, I'm gonna make you eat it!" He punched a fist into his open hand in case there was any confusion and went on derisively. "How would your precious Prince Yuki like it if his fan girls had all their faces beaten to a bloody pulp, huh? Take half a second to get that through your thick, empty skulls."

Minami made a noise that was a garbled mix of a squeak and a groan. Whatever backbone she thought she had gained with numbers for her assault on Tohru instantly dissipated in the wake of Kyo's wrath. Before she turned and ran for it, though, she fired one last angry glare at Tohru. "You just remember what we said, Tohru!" she yelled. "Or you'll be sorry!" Before Kyo could act on his threat, she and the rest of the girls made a dash for it, knocking down shoppers, pedestrians, and a stocky traffic officer standing by the edge of the sidewalk. The uniformed man climbed unsteadily to his feet, blew his whistle, and then took after them, though it looked like nothing short of superhuman powers would catch them.

Kyo swore under his breath, but to Tohru he said, "C'mon. Let's get outta here." He grabbed their bags in one hand and walked away. Tohru followed quickly after him.

Side by side they headed home. Kyo was still fuming, giving anyone who so much as looked at them a narrow-eyed scowl. Tohru clasped her hands in front of her, staring dully at the pavement. The two of them were a pocket of silence amidst the chatter and sounds of cars passing by. After a few minutes, without any warning, Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm and hustled her into a cool alleyway between a pair of tall, brick buildings.

"Huh?" Tohru gasped when he drew her in and then backed her up—none too gently—against one of the walls. "Kyo? What's the matter? What are you doing?"

The flat expression Kyo gave her made her think that maybe she'd done something wrong. He looked upset.

"How can you just sit back and listen to those stupid girls?" Kyo asked, hints of anger tinting his voice. "You don't even argue back. They'd tear you to pieces if they could, and you just smile and try to make them feel better! I really hate that!" He cursed again—loudly—and shook his head, plainly struggling to understand her and having a hard time of it.

'Are—are you mad at me?" she asked him timidly.

"NO, I'M NOT!" he yelled back at her, making her go rigid. Then, with a sigh, he smacked himself in the forehead and apologized. "Sorry. I just—I just don't know how you can put up with all those annoying girls without exploding. I know I sure couldn't. I really did want to smash all their noses in back there." He glanced over his shoulder towards the street as though still considering it. But then he rounded on Tohru. "Why don't you just stick up for yourself for once in your life? You're not totally helpless, you know."

Tohru let her gaze fall. She couldn't make herself meet his eyes.

"I...I know. It's just that...I didn't know what to say. My mind was completely blank. I'm not that strong, Kyo. Maybe I'm just a coward, but...those things they were saying to me...There must have been some kind of mix up. I really don't know why they're so upset with me. Did I do something wrong?"

Kyo snorted and threw up his hands. "No," he groaned. "I think they were just looking for someone to pick on, now that that stupid rat isn't around for them to moon over." He ground his teeth a little, and he added, a little sullenly, "They didn't have any right to pick on you like that. It's none of their business what school you go to. And you _are_ good enough for Tokyo U."

Tohru chewed her lower lip glumly. Her mom had always told her not to let what other people said get to her, since they usually spoke without thinking, and didn't mean it most of the time. "It's just water off a duck's back" was one of her favorite sayings. Even so, Minami's criticism had cut deeply. Tohru didn't like knowing that there were people out in the world who thought badly of her, even though she knew it was foolish.

"Do you really think so?"

Kyo seemed a bit off guard at the question. He fidgeted, but responded with "Yeah. You're smart. And good at stuff." He squirmed even more. "And pretty. And funny. And you have a goofy smile..."

"Oh, Kyo, you're just saying that to be nice." He'd told her once he thought her smile was goofy. It seemed like ages ago.

"No, I really mean it. You're something pretty special, you know."

Tohru was just about to thank him for cheering her up when suddenly the boy disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke. When it cleared, spilling out into the street and wafting towards the other end of the alley, an orange cat with its ears laid back was grimacing at the ground. Tohru made a strangled noise as she hurriedly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. A few people glanced her way as they passed, but saw only a girl and a cat. Nothing suspicious. Except for the fact that the cat was sitting on a pile of clothes.

"Maybe we should get going," Kyo muttered under his breath, marching stiffly—very un-catlike--off towards the other end of the passageway. Tohru bent down and scooped up his belongings, stuffing them into the bags with the groceries. She turned his black and white beaded bracelet over in her fingers before tucking that in as well. Funny, she hadn't hugged him. He must still be fuming over Minami and the others. She decided not to bring it up again.

"Okay," she said compliantly, following the ginger cat. She couldn't help but smile at his arched, furry back, at the tail that was lashing violently to and fro. "Thank you, Kyo," she added softly. One of Kyo's sail-shaped ears twitched. Perhaps he'd heard her with his excellent feline hearing.

"Hello, Tohru," Shigure said with a light-hearted grin when they came in through the door. "Ah, I see the hunters have returned victorious from the kill," he continued jokingly at the sight of the grocery bags they carried. Kyo hadn't reverted back into his human form until they were nearly to the edge of Shigure's property, diving into a clump of bushes only in the nick of time to spare Tohru from blushing like a ripe tomato. Too bad the bushes had been thorny, but Kyo tried to act like it was nothing and clamped his mouth shut to keep from whining.

"I'll get started on dinner right away, Shigure," Tohru replied, handing him the leftover bills and coins from their trip.

"Sounds great," the older man told her. "Oh, and by the way, you've got some mail. It's on the table."

Tohru changed her shoes and dropped her groceries off on the kitchen counter, then went to open her letters. She had three. Which was kind of uncommon. She didn't get mail too often. The first letter was from her grandfather, just a note to ask how things were going and wish her congratulations on her admission to Tokyo U. He also mentioned that he was proud of her for doing so well on her own. He said he loved her as well and hoped she'd come and visit sometime if she wasn't too busy. Tohru folded up the letter fondly and replaced it in the envelope before moving on to the second.

It was a note from Ritsu, and it was almost impossible to read. The zodiac monkey must have been shaking, writing it. From what she could make out, though, it wasn't full of bad news. On the contrary, Ritsu had gotten a job working at a local deli making sandwiches. So far it was the longest part-time job he'd ever held; he'd completed his third day at the time of writing. Tohru gaped when she read that he'd nearly lost a hand to the cheese-slicing machine.

The last letter was in a beige colored envelope. There was no return address, but Tohru could see her name, written out with a beautifully flowing hand, on the front. Curiosity piqued, she lifted the flap and drew out a thin piece of paper about the size of a check. Turning it over and examining the print, Tohru felt her stomach leap into her throat as she realized it was a check. A check, made out to her, for...

The room felt as though time had stopped. Her lips parted, but not a sound came out. The figures in black ink stood out starkly on the paper. She didn't know how so many numbers could fit into the small amount box.

"I...I don't believe it..." she managed to wheeze. Here on this little slip of paper was enough money to fund her entire college tuition. Maybe more. Tohru had never even seen this much money in her life, let alone held it between her fingers. It all seemed so impossible. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't just imagining it.

"Miss Honda?" came a soft voice from the doorway. "Why are you pinching yourself?"

She spun around, and she must have looked a sight because Yuki asked her if anything was wrong.

"No, I'm all right!" she managed with a shaky voice. "I'm...I'm better than all right!" Yuki took the check from her and studied it, his violet eyes nearly filling his entire face. "Amazing!" he gasped. "Why, Miss Honda, this is perfect! You can certainly go to Tokyo University with this money!"

"But...where did it come from?" Tohru wondered out loud. "And from whom? I don't know whom to thank for a gift like this!" That worried her more than a little. She was deeply in debt to someone, but there was no signature on the check that she could recognize. Only a handful of characters at the bottom that she'd never seen before. Her benefactor didn't want her knowing who he or she was. A mystery...

Upon studying the narrow piece of paper a second time, she saw tiny writing on the edge. The hand that had written it must have been deft indeed. Tohru almost couldn't discern the characters.

"'I know you won't disappoint us'," she read to Yuki. The light-haired boy blinked in confusion. Tohru knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Who on earth could have sent her something like this?

She looked up and her eyes met Shigure's. The usually perky man gazed at them from the hallway and wore a solemn expression, strange for him.

"Best get dinner started, Tohru," he said. He did give her an encouraging grin before walking away. In utter astonishment Tohru stared at her check. It looked like she would be going to college this fall after all.

"Say 'ah.'" While the chubby-cheeked little boy opened his mouth wide for Hatori to inspect the back of his throat, the boy's mother, Hikaru Sohma, a distant relative of Hatori's, wrung her hands worriedly.

"Is it serious, Doctor? Shouji's had this sore throat for over a week now. Does he need his tonsils out?"

"No, no," Hatori replied calmly, tilting the boy's chin up to get a better look at his esophagus. "His tonsils are a bit inflamed, but I don't think they need to be removed. It's simply a sore throat. Not even strep. A couple days of rest, with some medicine—I'll fill out a prescription for you, and you can take it to the pharmacy—ought to have him back in good shape. Hatori allowed his patient a rare smile. "You wouldn't want to miss any more school, now would you?" The boy's mouth snapped shut and twisted into a frown, but his dark eyes looked daggers at Hatori. Hatori could remember being like him, once. If not often.

"Thank you, Doctor," Hikaru said. "I'll make sure he gets his rest and takes his medicine." Little Shouji looked even unhappier at that prospect than he did at having to go back to school. Hatori patted him on the back as the boy and his mother exited his office. They were not gone more than ten seconds when Chiharu appeared in their place.

"Was that my last appointment for today, Miss Kamoshirou?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied, glancing down at a clipboard filled with scribbles and notes hastily jotted down.

"Good," Hatori said, working out the stiffness in his back. Today had been hectic. It seemed there was a rash of sore throats going around, on top of a fair amount of checkups and exams before the new school year. Which reminded him that he needed to schedule some time with Kyo and Yuki before they headed off to Tokyo University. "What's on tomorrow's itinerary?"

"Um..." Chiharu flipped over a page. "There's a board meeting at 8:00 to go to, appointments from 11 until 4, nurse training till 7, then—"

"Dinner at that Italian restaurant, Tucci's," Hatori filled in, "for two physicians who have far more work than they can handle."

Chiharu blinked.

"That is...if you are otherwise unoccupied tomorrow night," Hatori finished.

Chiharu's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before she found her voice.

"I'm...I'm not busy."

"Wonderful," Hatori answered. He glanced at his wristwatch. It's nearly nine, Miss Kamoshirou. Perhaps we should call it a night."

"Oh, right," Chiharu agreed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned to go, but then looked back over her shoulder at him with a coy smile. "Hatori."

Hatori stayed behind to jot down a few notes on his previous patient's chart. The clinic was remarkably quiet, this close to closing time. Only the faint buzz of the fluorescent lights was audible, and the scratching of his pen. But then, without warning, the silence was disturbed by a man's loud voice. No, not disturbed. Shattered.

"Haaaaariiiiii!"

Hatori nearly jumped out of his lab coat, but he quickly reined himself in, masking his surprise with a calm demeanor. Although the demeanor would be worn thin if not cracked by the time he was through with this particular visitor. Even though he considered Ayame, who had sneaked into the room without a sound despite a choker around his skinny neck that had bells attached, a friend, the man was often trying. Today he was dressed in a frilly, sleeveless shirt that was so virulently red it wrenched the eye. It also left his midriff bare, revealing a piercing on his navel covered with multiple rhinestones in purple and blue. Hatori spared a minute fraction of a thought to wonder how a man his own age could be caught dead with such a thing, or wearing the tight, black leather pants that made the long-haired man look thinner than a reed, but what he actually wanted to know was why Ayame was there in the first place. To his knowledge, he didn't have an appointment.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly, folding his arms and fixing the giddy zodiac snake with a piercing look. Ayame seemed completely oblivious to Hatori's irritation. He swung his thick braid of hair over his shoulder and slouched, almost woman-like, with hands on narrow hips.

"You know, Hari," he said, taking on a deep, lecturing tone, "you really ought to work on that bedside manner of yours. I can't bear to think how you treat the children who come to you begging to have their boo-boos mended and their illnesses cured. Poor things."

"Do you have an appointment or not?"

Ayame sighed, but smiled patiently, his dramatic attitude dissipating in the blink of a yellow-green eye. "No. Just the intense desire to visit a dearly beloved friend. You haven't been around much the last few weeks. Oh, and Shigure sends his regards as well. So, what have you been up to lately, Hari?"

Hatori closed his patient's file as Ayame hopped up on the padded exam table and centered all of his attention on him, like an old married woman eager for some good gossip.

"There isn't much to tell," Hatori replied evasively. "I've been spending a lot of time here at the clinic, and when I'm not here, I'm tending to Akito at Sohma House." He regretted not telling his friend the entire story, but some things needed to be kept confidential. Even from his best friends. The honest truth was, whenever he wasn't at work or at home, he was with his young nurse. Over the last couple of weeks, over meals and evening strolls, and games of chess—Chiharu was just as avid a player as he was, it turned out, and probably more skilled—he had poured out his heart to her, relating to her the grief that years of loneliness had caused him. He was reluctant to, at first, but Chiharu had a calm, slow-paced way of making him feel comfortable around her, in much the same way Tohru Honda did. And she never pressed him further than he wanted to go. She let him come to her, and never questioned, never doubted what he said. She respected his privacy. Strangely, he didn't have a second thought about putting his faith in her. Living with the Sohmas for so long, one found secrets and rumors following him everywhere. Suspicious eyes watched from every other window, and one could never be sure how much he said reached which ears. Having someone to talk to so openly and knowing that person was genuinely sympathetic—she had gone through much of the same trials he experienced and understood the disappointment, grief, and fear he was feeling—was refreshing.

Of course he had told her nothing of the zodiac curse. Not yet. It frightened him that the idea had ever crossed his mind. How would she react if she knew? Hatori loathed admitting it, but he was afraid of finding out. Outsiders who found out about the curse of the zodiac were inevitable drawn into its dark circle and seldom were the same ever again. The only exception he had ever known of was Tohru Honda. But even she had to step carefully, or she too would fall. Hatori was just one of the many Sohmas who were watching over her, to protect her from that eventuality. But even their protection might not be enough when the time came.

"Hari? Hello? Is anyone home?"

Hatori's head jerked as he realized he'd become lost in thought. Ayame was regarding him with a blinking expression.

"I'm sorry," Hatori said quickly, and it came out more like a sigh. "It's just that...it's getting late. I've had a long and busy day."

"You really do overwork yourself," Ayame observed. "What you need is a vacation. I know! You and Shigure and I could all pack up and take a trip to Hong Kong! Shopping spree!!! No wait, it's too hot down there right now. How about Australia? Lots of kangaroos. I just love kangaroos! Don't you, Hari? Or better yet, how about--"

"How about we go home?" Hatori suggested quietly. Ayame's tirade was just starting to pick up speed, and Hatori knew that if he didn't put a stop to it, who knew where in the world they would end up? Cross-country skiing in Siberia, for all he knew. Right then he really did just want to go home.

"All right then, have it your way," Ayame replied, dismissing him with a wave of his slender hand and sliding off the examination table. The bells at his throat didn't jingle as he walked gracefully towards the door. Perhaps they were just for show. Hatori began following his friend out when Ayame piped up, "Oh, and by the way, you should tell me about this girl you're so wildly in love with on the way back." He spun around and grinned slyly. "Come now, don't act so surprised. I'm your friend, Hari. I can tell when a pretty woman has drawn your gaze." In a more serious, but still friendly tone he added, "And I must say, it's about time."

Hatori could only stare wide-eyed at the man as he skipped, literally, out of the examination room, singing a nonsensical tune. Collecting his files Hatori went after him.

"Hurry up, Hari, we don't want to be stuck in this awful place forever, do we? Hahahaha!"

As the two of them left the small examination room and headed down the arrow-straight corridor, Hatori, in order to shut Ayame up, dryly pointed out potential health hazards of wearing such tight pants to Ayame. It didn't work though; the silver-haired man merely pouted that he liked the way he looked in them. They boarded the elevator and Ayame rambled on about how much he hated doctor's visits and going to the hospital and other substance-less prattle, and Hatori lost himself in thought again. Something Ayame had said pricked at him. He accused him of being wildly in love. With Chiharu? Hatori had been too shocked by the fact Ayame knew that he'd overlooked just what the man had been saying. As usual, as soon as her name came to mind, Chiharu's voice, her sweet smile, and her pretty eyes filled his thoughts. They'd only been seeing each other for two or three weeks at the most. And the majority of that was at work. Hardly a scenario for romance. But still, seeing Chiharu cheering up a crying boy who'd just gotten a shot or watching her stride down the hall carrying a stack of files piled up to her eyeballs seemed to fill him with a tiny warmth. But was he in love?

Ayame was often more perceptive than he let on. Hari knew he really shouldn't have been so surprised. But he worried, just a little. If Ayame, and therefore Shigure, knew he was spending time with Chiharu, then who else? He could try denying it. If it didn't show so plainly on his face. He couldn't lie to himself about it, though. He enjoyed the time he spent with the pretty young nurse. He wanted more of it. At the end of the day he found himself longing for his time alone for her, to tell her how much he hurt and to hear her warm, gentle words. Even when he'd broken down in tears that one time a week ago, she took it in stride and listened patiently, not even pulling away when Hatori had unconsciously clasped her hand, desperate for a comforting touch. Chiharu had seen him at his worst, and she treated him no differently. That was the best part. To her, he was just the same as everybody else. Would that change if she knew the whole truth?

He'd hardly been back at his house at the main estate longer than five minutes after parting with Ayame when the telephone rang. Picking up the receiver, he mumbled into it, "Hello?"

"Hari! Glad you're home. I've been trying to call you for a while." Shigure's voice. "I know it's late, but do you think you could come over? There's something I want to talk to you about. It's not an emergency or anything, but it's something I'd rather discuss in person, if you know what I mean."

Hatori closed his eyes, though not out of weariness. More like...resignation.

"I'll be over shortly," he told his friend, then hung up.

Shigure sat as motionless as a statue on a floor cushion in the living room. His untouched cup of tea on the low, polished table had long gone tepid. He'd been rooted there in the same spot for over an hour now, ever since Aya had left. Aya's perky temperament had lasted no longer than a heartwarming hello to one of his dearest friends. Shigure thought maybe he'd come to see Yuki; Aya had mentioned wanting to spend more time with his little brother before he moved out, but the zodiac snake's only purpose was to talk to Shigure. After he'd left, Shigure called Hari. Repeatedly, until he got through.

Dusk had long since come and settled over the house, but the porch light outside on the patio provided a dim light that permeated the thin paper walls. Shigure barely noticed. His thoughts were tumbling so clumsily he was oblivious to everything else happening around him.

His wits returned sharply like the crack of a whip when he heard the front door slide open and soft footpads in the hall. Slowly, patiently, as though nothing in the world was wrong, Hari came in and knelt down next to Shigure on a wide pillow. Shigure didn't know where to start, and he said nothing for a long, taut moment. Hari filled in the silence by scooting the round, porcelain ashtray on the table closer to them, lighting a cigarette from his pocket and handing one to Shigure. Shigure accepted without speaking.

In the end it was Hatori who lifted the burden off his shoulders.

"I suppose Ayame told you."

Not really surprised that he knew, Shigure nodded.

"Yeah."

"And I guess you wanted to hear it from me."

Shigure's silence was answer enough. Hari bowed his head thoughtfully.

"Yuki and the others?"

"At a movie," Shigure replied. "We're alone."

"All right then."

"Hari," Shigure said gently when the other man finished, "Kana's been gone for a long time, but are you really sure you're over it?"

Hari's eyebrows drew down slightly in the expression Shigure knew from long years of friendship to be willfully controlled irritation.

"Kana's been married for over two years now, Shigure," Hari replied. "I've finally faced the fact. She and I...it will never happen. I stifled that hope long ago."

"That's what you said..." Shigure mentioned mildly. But is it really true, he wondered privately. He knew from firsthand experience that it was almost impossible to heal a broken heart. Time healed all wounds, or so the phrase went, but Hari's wound was too deep. Or was it?

"How do you know you're not just replacing Kana with her?" he asked, getting a stern glare of reproach from his friend as well as an exasperated puff of smoke in return.

"I am not replacing her!" Hari argued. He closed his eyes as if in pain. Shigure saw a little bit of dampness glistening in the other man's eyelashes, barely visible in the dimness. Though Shigure had seen his best friend cry before, it was a very rare occasion. "No one can replace Kana," Hari continued. "Shigure, I'm tired. I'm tired of missing her. I'm tired of wanting to talk to her. I'm tired of wanting to touch her again, knowing that there's no way in the world I can. I'm sick of it!" His rising tone and hunched position gave even Shigure a start. "You don't know what it's like to feel so alone. Every day. I'm surrounded by people, but there's no one there for me. No one that I can truly call mine and know they feel the same way about me. I want to belong to someone, Shigure."

By the curse Shigure was the Dog, and like his counterpart he often felt the need to console others. No matter what it took. But he had no clue what to say to him. Instead, he placed his hand on the other's shoulder and listened. He really did know how Hari felt, but he wisely decided not to speak his mind. The zodiac curse didn't leave any of its members untouched, him least of all. Hatori planted his cigarette on the ashtray and sighed.

"I know Chiharu isn't Kana," Hari went on slowly, as though each word was taking its toll on him. "But in so many ways, she's brought out the feelings in me that I thought I could only have for Kana. I'm not an expert in love, Shigure. I don't know what to do. All of my emotions are tangled up, and I don't know one end from another. I hate myself to this day for what happened to Kana, but Chiharu has made me happy again. She understands me, Shigure. She knows what I've been through. And she hasn't turned away. But I'm afraid, too. Afraid of the curse..."

Shigure asked cautiously, "Have you told her about it?"

Hatori hung his head dejectedly. "No. I can't...I wouldn't be able to bear seeing the same thing that happened to Kana happen to Chiharu." His tone was suddenly more serious than Shigure had ever heard it. "It would destroy me, Shigure."

Shigure swallowed hard before asking his next question. "Are you...are you really in love with her, Hari?"

His best friend didn't look at him, didn't even move, except to close his eyes. A curling trail of smoke wound towards the ceiling from his abandoned cigarette, but everything else was still. After a long moment, Hari confessed.

"Yes."

"Enough to risk your happiness again?"

"Shigure, I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to be controlled. I want to break free of my destiny and live my own life. I want to be just like a regular man. I am tired of hurting people." A slight break in his voice put a dent in his usually calm demeanor. "I'm tired of hurting! I just want it all to end!"

"Hari," Shigure said, putting his arm around the Dragon's shoulders. He would hate himself for what he was about to say, but then, he already had enough reasons to hate himself. What was one more? At least this one he felt justified in.

"Hari, please, I want you to do something for me." He gritted his teeth. "I want you to stop seeing her. Please."

He felt his friend's back tense under his arm, but at least Hari didn't push him away. In his position, Shigure thought he might have. But the heavy silence that ensued was as difficult to bear as any angry words Hari might have said in return or any action he could have taken.

At long last, Hari answered, "I can't do that, Shigure. I'm sorry." Shigure opened his mouth to insist, but Hari's words, like a calm ocean breeze, stalled him. "I know you only say that because you don't want to see me get hurt. But it's too late. I've made up my mind."

"Hari," Shigure uttered uselessly.

"I'm going to take my chances. If I fail, then so be it, and I will accept my destiny, whatever it may be."

Shigure gave his friend a long, sad look. "You can't win against the curse, Hari. It will break you. Like..." He choked on the words. He could barely get them out. "...Like it did Caiti..."

If it was possible for the room to seem any darker, it was plunged into blackness then. Shigure remembered the darkness only too well. It still haunted him, to this day.

It had been a few years ago, but that didn't make any difference. He was a senior about to finish college, about 23 or 24, in his last semester. The world was his oyster. While taking an advanced Japanese literature class, he met an exchange student from America, from the state called Arizona. Big-eyed and a bit shy with naturally pale coloring that made her seem only more timid, she came in late and hastily took an empty seat next to him as one of the female students resumed reading a passage out of the text. She spent most of the class period with her blue eyes riveted on the open textbook in front of her. It turned out she wasn't absorbed in the reading material, though. Paralyzed with terror was a better fit. She flinched when the boy behind her finished his passage aloud, and it was her turn. The teacher invited her to read in a dull, dry voice, and she hesitated. The seconds ticked by, and she didn't utter a sound, seeming oblivious to the stares of the entire class. Noting the heavy silence, the teacher opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of class for another day. Shigure looked over at the new girl and saw her sigh with extreme relief. As students filed out of the room, bumping desks and each other, talking and laughing and complaining about the night's homework, she remained stock still in her seat, white-knuckled hands clenching her knees. Shigure stood up from his desk, packing books into his canvas backpack, but eyed her with curiosity.

She stuck out as a foreigner, and not just because of her face, which he couldn't really glimpse quite clearly, turned down as it was. Her uniform, a cream-colored skirt and suit coat looked a bit wrinkled, like they hadn't been ironed properly. Shigure wondered if she'd ever worn a skirt before. From what he'd seen and heard of American girls, they all wore pants like the boys and weren't used to school uniforms, which was the custom for Japanese schools. She also seemed quite a bit taller than most girls Shigure had seen, but that was normal for foreigners. He couldn't quite measure her for sure, but he thought she might come up to his nose if she stood right in front of him. Blonde hair was also a bit uncommon, unless girls dyed it. The cascade of wavy hair was gathered into a loose ponytail, and strands dangled loose as though it had been hurriedly tied. She looked pretty thin, too, almost gangly. Maybe she had a fast metabolism.

Shigure suddenly became aware of the teacher approaching. The man was long-winded and boring most of the time, but he was actually a rather kind person. Unless a student cheated on a test or failed to do the assignment; in those cases, he had the temper of a bear with a sore tooth. His expression was unreadable as he walked up to her desk though. Shigure felt a moment's sympathy for the girl and decided to slowly exit the scene. She probably would just be more embarrassed if he remained to witness her being scolded.

Literature was Shigure's last class for the day. As usual, he waited for Hari, who was studying medicine the same school, with ambitions to succeed the Sohma family doctor when he retired—Ayame opted not to go to college, though he admitted he did miss the company of his oldest and best friends. He stood beneath a willow tree on the narrow lawn outside the humanities building. Hari was running late, though, which was strange. Even as a juvenile, Hari was mature and rule abiding and lecturing enough for three adults, and a real stickler for punctuality. Shigure glanced at his watch. Maybe the teacher was keeping him late, praising his latest science paper. Again.

When he looked up, he saw the blonde-haired girl dragging her feet down the stairs, looking dejected and on the verge of tears. From the look of her red-tinged face and slightly puffy eyes, she'd already been there. Her mood could not have been made worse when she tripped over her own shoes, landing face first on the grass. The books in her arms scattered everywhere. A couple of students chuckled as they passed on by, but most ignored her. Shigure would have caught her himself, had there not been certain difficulties involved afterwards, but the least he could do was offer her a hand up and help pick up her books.

Stifling a sob, the girl checked herself over, making sure she didn't have any scrapes or bumps. Rearranging her glasses, she looked up at Shigure, and he got a good look at her face. He wasn't sure if he would have called her beautiful—he wasn't the best judge of foreign beauty, though Ayame claimed to have an expert eye in it—but she was, in his opinion, rather pretty. Two eyes the color of the cloudless sky set in a pale face, wreathed with locks of blonde hair looked at him, a bit wondering and more than a bit intimidated.

"Sorry," he said, dropping her hand and scratching his head. "I would have caught you sooner, but I'm afraid I have a bit of a slow reaction time."

At her blank look, he figured she didn't understand. Well, she was an exchange student, after all. Fortunately, Shigure had spent several years learning English, and if it wasn't perfect, it was passable.

"My name is Shigure," he said, handing her a small stack of books that she'd dropped. "What is yours?"

The girl blinked in apparent surprise. Stuttering a bit, she answered, "C-Caiti. I mean, Caiti."

"Caiti?" Shigure repeated. An odd name, but he'd heard weirder. "You just came from America?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, casting her gaze down. "I'm sorta new here."

"That's okay," Shigure told her with a reassuring smile. "You'll get used to it soon. Takayama's class is always hard for the first little while."

From the way her lip quivered slightly, Shigure thought she might burst into tears again, but she held herself together with surprising restraint.

"That was a big mistake," she spouted in a rush. "I checked my schedule, and it said that I had Intermediate Japanese grammar this hour. But when I walked into the room, I didn't have a clue what was going on. I didn't even have the right books!"

"Let me see your schedule," Shigure requested, and she handed it to him once he repeated himself again, pronouncing his words a little more carefully. "Ah, I see. This says Room 496, not 694."

If he thought that would make her feel any better, he was proven wrong. Beads of tears began rolling down her cheeks as she began berating herself in a mumbling tone he couldn't quite comprehend.

"I know! That's what Mr. Takayama told me. I'm so stupid!" she said dismally. "That was such a dumb mistake! I'm just so nervous and stressed out that I can't even do easy things. I don't know why I ever decided to come here."

"Hey, it's okay," Shigure replied. "It's your first time here. You don't have to understand everything all at once."

People were stopping now to stare at the two of them, some probably interested in the English conversation going on, some wondering why the girl was crying. One girl even shot Shigure a glare like it was his fault! And where in the world was Hari?

"Stop crying," he said, then winced when he realized that probably sounded a bit too blunt. "I mean, please stop crying. Everything's fine. Just go slowly. Where is your next class?"

"I don't have any more classes today," Caiti sniffed, taking a Kleenex from her bag and wiping her face. "I'm supposed to go home now, but I'm not sure exactly how to get to the train station."

Shigure gave her directions four times, even writing them out for her on a bit of paper before he felt it safe to leave her to her own devices. The girl wasn't stupid; he could tell that already. Just confused and scared and a little bit lost. Shigure even gave her his phone number in case she ran into trouble, and she thanked him meekly before going her own way.

"Caiti," he called after her before she was out of earshot. "If you want help with your Japanese, I'd be happy to study with you." Caiti's unsteady smile widened, and she nodded gratefully. Shigure was waving goodbye just as Hari sidled up to him.

"Who was that?" inquired the amber-eyed man, still with his uniform looking crisply pressed and his tie on perfectly straight.

"Oh, just a new friend," Shigure responded.

Hari's features instantly took on a mildly disapproving cover.

"Don't get too friendly, Shigure," he reminded him.

"Why?" he asked with a laugh. "Because she's a girl?"

"A girl and a foreigner. Not a good combination," Hari said.

"Hari, you worry too much. She just needed a bit of help, that's all. Besides, you know I can't resist a pretty face."

With a sigh of thinning patience, Hari shouldered his own load of homework and assignments and started off across the grass. Shigure trotted to keep up with him.

"So what was the wait, anyway?"

"The teacher wanted to talk to me about my research paper. Actually, he wouldn't shut up about it."

Shigure chuckled softly.

The deepening shadows that threatened to overwhelm the room, kept back by the glowing porch light outside, made the silence seem even more melancholy. Hari took up his cigarette again, puffing leisurely on the end of it, but Shigure knew his mannerisms too well; the zodiac dragon was lost in thought. Unpleasant thought, from the rigid set of his jaw. When he mentioned Caiti's name, he knew that they were both thinking of her. And neither man's thoughts were pleasant.

"Shigure, what does this kanji mean?" Caiti asked in quiet Japanese, if with a bit of a funny accent, nudging his arm with the eraser-tipped end of her pencil. Sitting together at a table in the library, he with his Creative Writing homework and she with her Japanese spread all over the table's surface, he glanced over and said,

"Justice."

"Really?" She double-checked then made a frown. Then she counted the number of strokes and muttered under her breath in English. Shigure didn't catch all the words, but he supposed they were some of the more interesting English slang she used when she got frustrated. The term was halfway over. Even though Caiti wasn't in his class anymore, he still saw her for a few minutes before they each returned home, though she usually scampered off as soon as Hari arrived. Shigure had introduced them once, and though Hari was polite, he made it clear he was not really interested in her acquaintance. Shigure honestly didn't know what to do with his friend. At this rate, he'd keep his virgin lips—and the rest of it—till the day he was cold in his grave.

Caiti had been reluctant to ask for Shigure's help, afraid that she was being a nuisance, or that he was too busy, but the good-natured dog in him couldn't refuse. Besides, she was a funny girl, and really quite bright. She helped him on more than one occasion with his American literature homework, which Shigure thought had to be the worst torture ever devised. So all in all, it was a fair trade. Days like that was another one of the things he tried hard to forget about her.

One memory he couldn't quite let go of, one he didn't entirely want to let go of, happened one night after a full day of studying at the library for the rapidly approaching week of finals. From opening time to being goaded out by irritated security guards at the close of the day, they poured over books and previous tests and review sheets, quizzing each other in turns, falling asleep over their papers a couple of times from sheer exhaustion. As the library personnel shut and locked the doors behind them, Caiti folded her thin arms and shot back a reproachful look at the lady with huge, thick glasses. Shigure fought down a yawn and sluggishly started on the familiar trek back to the bus stop. From there, to the train station, to home, was a good hour-long journey, an hour and a half for Caiti, and it was already late. Brilliant lampposts in the parking lot lit the way as the two overworked students trudged wearily home. A car engine could be heard a couple streets away, and a dog barking—Shigure could tell it was chasing a cat off its property without having to see anything—were the only sounds in the night. They were the only people around, too.

Shigure heard Caiti sigh. Her stance was...agitated. She'd been tense for days. Shigure assumed it was all the stress mounting for finals. He was handling it all right for the time being, but even his usually even temper might be rocky over the next week.

"Cold?" he inquired, seeing her standing with her arms wrapped around her narrow frame.

She jerked as if startled, looking at him with big, shadow-veiled eyes.

"No," she said shortly. "I'm just...never mind."

"Don't worry," he told her gently in Japanese. "Everything's going to be fine. Just do your best."

"It's not that," she replied hotly. In English. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," he replied. He wasn't about to pry. Sticking one's nose into girls' private affairs was a mistake he was glad to say he learned from the first time. However, despite Caiti's claims that she didn't want to discuss what was bothering her, she began rattling on, alternating between Japanese and her native tongue with no rhyme or reason.

"I've only got two weeks left here in Japan," she explained. "After finals are over, I'll have a few days to do a bit of sight-seeing, then I have to pack up and move back home." She seemed upset.

"But Caiti," Shigure put in, "aren't you excited to see your friends and family again? You'll be going back to everything that's familiar."

"I know," she lamented. "But...it's just that..." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to go. You see..." Her shoulders shook with emotion, and she turned to face Shigure with a set and determined gleam in her eyes, illuminated by the nearby streetlights. "I...I...I really like you!"

Shigure let out the breath he'd been keeping pent up inside his lungs. Was that all?

With his characteristic grin, he replied,

"I really like you, too, Caiti. Just because you're going back to America soon doesn't mean that we won't be friends anymore. I'd be happy to write you, if you give me your address in Arizona."

The way she pursed her lips at his statement suggested to Shigure that maybe he'd said something wrong. He had to admit that he didn't have much experience with girls, inside or outside the Sohma clan, but girls in general were just a universal contradiction. All men seemed to agree on that fact. The way her face fell, you'd have thought he'd told her just the opposite!

"Come on, Caiti," he said, stepping forward with concern painted on his features. "What's the matter?"

"You don't understand," she answered. She tilted her head so that he could see into her big, blue eyes. "Shigure, I'm in _love_ with you..."

Even though the street was totally quiet except for the far-off buzz of traffic and a few crickets chirping unseen, Shigure felt like a deafening alarm had just gone off right inside his head, and he started to sweat, even though the night was quite cool.

"You...what?" he managed to utter. He thought his eyes must be just as wide as hers.

"I'm sorry!" Caiti moaned. "I know it's nearly finals and that I'm not good enough for someone like you, but..." She cut off suddenly, getting a hold of herself. It seemed to require a lot of effort. "I wanted you to know, before I left."

Shigure's mind was completely staggered; it took him a long moment to figure out what to say to that. He wasn't nearly so up tight around girls as Hari; he didn't mind looking at them, or flirting with them. But no girl had ever said she loved him, besides his mother and his sisters. Most girls seemed to sense that he wasn't really committed and stayed away. Why not this one?

"Caiti, I..." He had to choose his words carefully. He really didn't want to make her sad. He honestly liked the girl. But returning her feelings was most definitely impossible, even before he considered whether or not he even did feel the same way for her. "It wouldn't work out," he told her frankly. "You're a nice girl, and very pretty, and I think you're fun, but..."

The longer he went on, the more hurt and disappointment he saw reflected in her eyes.

"...But you don't want to be with me." He made it clear in his voice that the blame was all his. She looked confused.

"You don't know that!" she protested, and the light in her eyes wavered between looking fierce and looking lost. "What makes you think you know how I feel? I love you, Shigure!"

Before she even finished that last sentence, she leaned forward, opening her arms wide. Shigure thought his stomach might drop to his toes. He tried to step back, but she was too quick, and before he could flee, he was being embraced in her thin arms.

"Caiti, no!" he yelled, but it was too late.

POOF!!!

The cloud of gray smoke billowing around the bus stop sign looked like a pale cloud with the lamp light shining off of it. When it dissipated, Shigure found himself pinned down to the curb by Caiti's body. She had her face buried in his short black fur. It didn't take her very long to realize that something very odd had just taken place. Lifting her head, she stared in surprise, finding that instead of a dashing, young college student, she had a large dog struggling in her embrace. Looking up at her with small, deep-brown eyes, Shigure could almost see the question forming in her head.

"Shi—Shigure?" She looked around at the street and the library parking lot as though expecting to see him running off somewhere. Shigure got to his feet—all four of them—and freed himself from his clothes. T-shirts and jeans just weren't meant to fit a dog. For a quick moment, his mind raced to think of an alibi, but he knew with a sinking feeling in his chest, that nothing was going to get him out of this. Akito would be furious if he found out! The young Sohma leader was still relatively new to his duties, but there were a few tenets involving the family that he was iron-hard with. The most severe one being the need for total secrecy.

Caiti was looking at him strangely. Then she peered down at his clothes and backpack beside him. She was putting two and two together and was quite obviously shocked with the result.

"Shigure?" She said his name again, gaze glued to him. Her light-skinned face was going whiter by the second.

Shigure—the Dog—sighed.

"Yes, it's me."

"You...you turned into a dog..." Her voice was surprisingly level, if saturated with disbelief.

Shigure turned his canine head left and right. The area was still empty—thank heaven for small miracles!—and he replied,

"Yes, I'm a dog. Well, I'm a person who can turn into a dog, really. It's a bit of a long story, but you wouldn't want to hear it." He laughed, but it was anything but mirthful. "Bet you're wishing you hadn't said all that about liking me now, huh?"

As a dog he had a superb sense of smell. It was funny how animals could smell certain things. For example, he could smell that Caiti was wearing a very faint perfume. "Desire" he thought it was called. He could also smell the Doritos and apples they'd been snacking on while studying on her breath, and a dozen other things. But right then, what he noticed the most was the smell of bewilderment. It rapidly drained away, though, and his nose caught a hardened sense of dedication.

"No," she replied, and the firm line of her mouth echoed the tone in her voice and the scent he was reading. "I meant it. I love you, Shigure."

Now it was Shigure's turn to be astounded. This girl was out at the bus stop at night, had just poured her heart out, watched the object of her affection turn into not just a dog, but a talking dog, and she was acting now like it was normal! Shigure was more surprised by that than by Caiti's secret confession that she loved him. Maybe the world was just going crazy. This girl was squatting by the curb, telling a dog that she was in love with All the same, she wasn't freaked out. Shigure always thought that people would get upset, or angry, or maybe even scared if he transformed in front of them. But she had just discovered his own deeply hidden secret, if not intentionally, and was adapting to it with amazing alacrity.

"Can you...change back?" Caiti asked him.

"Um...yes..." Shigure had never been transformed by a stranger, but his mother and sisters had given him hugs often enough throughout his life for him to be accustomed to the process. "There's just a slight problem with that..."

POOF!!!

Apparently the Irony Gods weren't finished with him yet tonight. In another burst of gray-hued smoke that had her coughing and waving her arms wildly, he was returned to his human state. And completely naked. Thankfully he managed to grab his shirt in time to keep from totally embarrassing her and himself. Caiti stared at him when she could see again, and though Shigure couldn't smell her emotions anymore, he was sure she was uncomfortable.

"Uh...turn around for a second, would you?" he asked politely, and she hastily complied, watching the street in case anyone should happen by. Picking up his clothes, he ducked inside the three-walled shelter that housed a bench for waiting. It provided a little bit of cover at least. He still dressed in record time, though. When he was finished, he walked up behind Caiti and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Caiti, I need you to make me a promise," he told her, gravely serious. It wasn't a side of himself that he showed very much, and she noticed, but nodded determinedly. "You can't tell anyone about what happened here tonight. Not a soul. If you do..." His tense expression loosened up a little. "I don't want to scare you," he assured her. "You mean a lot to me. But if word of this curse gets out, it'll be bad for both of us. Please promise that you won't tell anybody."

"I promise," she replied without a second thought. Then she looked slightly offended. "I really did mean what I said. I've fallen in love with you, Shigure. I will never betray you. I'll cut off my arm first."

Somehow, that tenacious turn of her mouth made his fears go away. He believed her. There were few people Shigure put his trust in wholeheartedly. Very few. But now, she was one of them. He didn't completely understand why. He just felt it.

"Good," he replied, and couldn't help the relieve smile that threatened to split his face in two.

"You said something about a curse," Caiti mentioned conversationally as they waited for the bus. "It sounds interesting. If you don't mind telling me, that is."

Shigure considered. "Well, you already know enough now. I guess the story behind the weirdness is a bit deserved. I promise I'll tell you the story, but later. I think tonight's been eventful enough. For both of us. And we have a lot of cramming to do tomorrow."

"You still want to study with me?" Caiti asked, a bit startled. "Even after I saw..." A faint blush spread on her cheeks. Maybe Shigure's reflexes hadn't been as quick as he hoped.

"Of course. Don't be silly." Then remembering it was Caiti he was talking about, he amended, "Okay, be silly, but don't be stupid. Just because you grabbed me, fell on me, turned me into a dog, (probably also saw me bare as the day I was born, he added privately), and told me you loved me doesn't mean we're not friends!" She turned her face away at that last part, watching the road as though there was something rather interesting on the other side. After a few seconds of pondering, Shigure added, "...And maybe more." That seemed to cheer her up by several degrees. "Just don't hug me," he said. "At least, not where somebody might see. It's a very secret curse, after all."

"I can't hug you?" Caiti looked and sounded disappointed. "That's how you turn into a dog?"

"'Fraid so," Shigure responded. "It's a bit of an inconvenient curse, I might add."

"Especially the whole 'being naked' thing when you change," Caiti said with a smile that was definitely playful.

"Yeah."

They both continued their survey of the street. After a silent minute or two, Caiti wondered aloud,

"What about kissing? Does that set it off?"

"Not...that I know of..." Shigure answered warily.

"Well then." In one quick movement, she turned, stood on her tip-toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek, then faced away as though nothing had happened. Shigure touched his cheek with his fingertips, slightly surprised.

"I...uh..."

"Please just think about what I said," Caiti told him quietly, all flirtation vanishing like quicksilver. "Shigure, you're the one person who is most important to me. And even if you, you know, don't feel the same, I'm still glad you're my friend."

Shigure smiled, and answered her in Japanese with a short, simple "Yes."

Shigure found himself staring blankly at his knees, sitting cross-legged on his floor cushion. Neither Hari nor he had said anything for a long while. Shigure didn't mind the silence. It helped him to think. He hadn't thought about Caiti for some time, though he could never truly forget her. After a night and a day of wondering and worrying—in which he got little or no reviewing done—he decided to attempt a relationship with the foreign exchange student from America. He'd never had a girlfriend before. He only played along with the girls at school. But now he was serious. And, he realized with no small amount of wonder, excited.

He talked things over with Caiti the next day. She was elated that he wanted to be her boyfriend, but he explained to her that it would have to be kept secret, just like the curse, which he told her about in great detail when they were supposed to be reviewing Emerson and Emily Dickinson for his American Lit. final. Caiti seemed to like the idea of a secret romance. She said it was just like being in a dime store novel. At their secluded table on the very bottom floor of the library, he admitted that he liked her too, and wanted to get to know her better. As far as actual cramming went, they didn't get much done, once they started studying the timeless subject of making out—though it was a bit difficult; Caiti almost transformed him again, but he teased her saying dogs were great kissers, too—but fortunately for their grades, after a pair of library employees came close and spotted them through the narrow gaps in the bookshelves and threatened to evict them, they went back to studying more scholastic matter.

Hari inquired as to why Shigure no longer sought him out as a study partner. Hari had a way of dragging out every detail and bit of information Shigure tried to keep back that he had perfected over a period of years. And Hari _was _his best friend. So Shigure spilled the beans. Hari's reaction was predictable; he practically ordered Shigure to break off all ties to the foreign exchange student.

Of course, Shigure didn't listen, but he did get Hari to promise not to say anything, and his friend's word was his bond. Looking back, he wished he had done as Hari said. For his sake, and for hers.

Before he could block away the memories, they came flooding back, as they often did. It was during the summer break, after finals, which he and Caiti had managed to pass without too many broken bones or bloody noses. She'd gone home with the rest of her classmates from America, but they kept in touch. Shigure was more than a little surprised when she wrote back to him, in Japanese—her language skills had improved by leaps and bounds during her stay overseas—telling him that she was coming over for a visit.

If only he'd stopped her from coming. If only he'd broken off their relationship at the very beginning. If only he hadn't been so cocky, thinking he could beat the odds. Then maybe...

Shigure shook his head, but traces of walking hand-in-hand at the mall, her voice laughing at his jokes, and stolen kisses behind trees in the park ghosted across his mind. The few weeks she was with him were the best in his life. But as high as he flew, reality clipped his wings and brought him spiraling back to earth as surely as if he was dropped from the sky with a boulder tied to his ankles.

It was the end of June, and Caiti's flight back to the states was due to take her back in just a couple days. Shigure had just gotten off work at his first full time job at a magazine publisher's, taking the long train ride and bus home to get ready for another date with Caiti. The night was young, but he was hardly in the door of the three-bedroom house he shared with Hari and Aya when the zodiac Dragon opened it for him. Nearly ripped it off its hinges would have been a little more accurate. Shigure paused with his hand still reaching for the knob, but the worried look in Hari's eyes was enough to completely wipe away all thought.

"Shigure," Hari said quickly, yet somehow still with that imperturbable calm.

"What's going on, Hari?" Shigure interrupted. He almost never saw the man like this.

"It's Caiti."

"Caiti? What's the matter with her? Did something happen?"

The almost unseen twitch of a muscle in Hatori's jaw spoke volumes. His reply was short and simple.

"Kureno."

The thin black briefcase in Shigure's other hand dropped and burst open on the steps, spilling papers and clippings in a disorganized heap, but he scarcely noticed.

"Where is she?" he asked, blood draining from his face and eyes no doubt the size of meatballs.

"I overheard Akito talking with Naji just a few minutes ago. It seems that they know about Caiti. Akito must have found out about you and her. He wanted her brought here."

"She's here?!" Shigure cried before he could stop himself, but Hatori rolled on.

"A black car pulled up to the main building almost as soon as you arrived. I saw some of our cousins hauling a young woman out. She looked like she'd been drugged." He hesitated, but then continued, "Her hair was yellow."

That was it. Shigure took off towards Akito's large house at a dead run. He was dimly aware of Hari's pounding footsteps behind him. Inwardly he cursed himself for being so careless. He should have known that Kureno, Akito's favorite and secret police, would be watching. Always watching. And Naji? What did the family doctor have to do with it?

The calm, peaceful evening seemed to mock him. The chittering birds and fragrant flowers planted around the grounds were the stark opposites of everything he felt panicking inside. Why couldn't he seem to get there any faster?! An irritating ache grew in his side as he sprinted towards the building with the purple, sloping roof. Akito's domicile, and also his audience room. Shigure had only heard rumors before—not many people ever found out about the curse to begin with—but Akito must have suspected. And even if he didn't know that Caiti was knowledgeable about the true nature of the Sohmas, her very association with Shigure was enough to bring his wrath down upon her head. And all because of him.

Shigure wasn't sure how he got through the main doors. Whether he had actually paused to open them or merely crashed through them he couldn't say. Hari was trailing behind a little—he wasn't as fit as Shigure for sprinting—but Shigure didn't wait for him. All of his energy was bent on finding Caiti—his friend, his _girlfriend_—and nothing else.

He had to slow to search through the dark rooms, looking for the place where Akito had her brought. They weren't in the sitting room or any of the out-branching corridors. Shigure felt a flood of panic pumping adrenaline into his system.

Very few people ever learned of the curse. Only one, two at most, in the history of the Sohmas. And one of them had been in Shigure's lifetime, even though he was just a small boy at the time. He hadn't been old enough to really understand then, but as he got older, the chilling reality of it began to sink in. There could be no witnesses...

He clambered up a flight of stairs to the second story of the spacious house and continued his search. While he was darting in and out of rooms and hallways, he ran headlong into Hari, who was searching for him as he searched for Caiti.

"I found her," he said briefly, latching onto his wrist and leading him down a route Shigure hadn't tried yet. The house was dim and quiet except for a few lamps left on here and there. He could only hear their ragged panting and the thudding of their feet on the floorboards—neither man had bothered with the politeness of removing their shoes—but presently Shigure heard the sounds of muffled sobbing emanating from a behind a plain, closed door. Well, the door wasn't completely closed. It was open just wide enough for them to peek inside. Shigure was about to barge in carelessly, but Hari hauled him back by the arm and signaled him to be silent. They both took up position in front of the door, peering through the crack. There were lights on within. It wasn't a splendid view, but Shigure could see a couple of men, vaguely familiar though he couldn't place their names, in black yukata standing by, and a couple more holding a struggling person between them. Shigure didn't need to see her face, and he couldn't, to know it was her.

"Hurry up with it," one of the bystanders grumbled impatiently. "The chloroform's wearing off."

Shigure and Hari's view was suddenly blocked by a figure in silk, short but close by, gliding around the people in the room like they were statues to be admired. Shigure tried to look in at a different angle and recognized Akito as the strolling person. He also saw a glimpse of a man in a white coat—Naji—until he too moved away.

"Best if we finished this as quickly as possible," Naji stated in his deep, rumbling voice. "The police will become suspicious soon."

"I'm not worried about that," Akito responded in that soft, airy tone he had, though it was a few years younger. "She's just a foreigner. Her disposal has been...arranged." The silk-clad man shifted to stand in front of Caiti; Shigure heard him say in a gentle but malicious manner, "This is the price of interference. You won't bother us ever again."

All went still for several seconds, except for the gagged protesting of the girl in the strong-arms' grip. The doctor moved again, but Shigure couldn't see well enough. He wanted to just dash right in, grab Caiti, and run far away with her in tow. He knew what was happening. It had happened once before, though he'd only heard fragments of fragments of whispers about it. But Hari's firm grip on his arm and his own mortification kept him as motionless as a hunk of stone. Neither of them so much as breathed as Naji started towards the door, only to drop a used syringe into the wastebasket next to it. Caiti's muffled cries had been cut off, and Shigure could see her arms and legs hanging limply. He felt like his blood had frozen in his veins, and he couldn't blink in his wide-eyed horror. Hari's strong hand only tightened on his trembling body.

"Take care of her," Akito ordered curtly. "I don't want any of this traced to us."

"Yes, Akito," came the simultaneous response from his cousins. And they dragged Caiti out of the room, through a door in the opposite wall. Even if they'd headed straight for the eavesdroppers, Shigure didn't think he could have budged an inch. He did not even twitch when a young man's voice came from behind, though Hari jerked and twisted his head.

"Let this be a lesson to you fools," Kureno said darkly. The man seemed to give off negative waves that Shigure could feel like a prickle between his shoulder blades. "The Sohmas were never meant for interaction with the outside world. Rebel against this family and you rebel against your own destiny. Any relationships you seek in the outside world will be doomed. I highly advise that you avoid making this kind of mistake again." Simply that, and the zodiac rooster left.

"Shigure," Hari said quietly after several minutes of holding on to him. "We should go."

Shigure leaned on Hari the whole way back to their house. Their retreat was unmolested and unnoticed, save for a couple of servants who merely glanced and then went back to their chores. If they read the blank look on either man's face, they did not give any sign of it. It wasn't until they were safe back in the privacy of their own home that Shigure finally toppled as though his legs had been cut out from under him. Hari was nearly carried under by his weight, but he stayed faithfully by his friend's side as Shigure's tears fell like the never-ending rain.

Author's Notes: Wow. That was...long. Hope it was okay. I was a bit worried about how long it would take to write since it was so long. Had hoped to post it last night, but...oh well. Work and social obligations and all that lovely stuff. And at the end of the month school starts out again, but I'll try to keep the chapters coming out as regularly as possible. Anyway, just as a quick mention, this chapter is sort of dedicated to my friend Caiti, one of my earliest readers and dear friend. Her inclusion in this chapter was my birthday present to her. Sorry that I had to kill you, Caiti. After thinking it through from every logical standpoint, I realized that the laws of the Fruits Basket universe (such as I see them) dictated that this had to happen. Since I don't think there can be two zodiac animals alive at the same time, and only the dragon has the memory-erasure ability, and Hari wasn't the doctor yet (though he decides to pursues the practice as soon as he can get his degree to keep incidents like this from happening in the future, but well, that's another chapter...) so there had to be another way to, shall we say, dispose of you. Um, Happy Birthday anyway?


	17. Chapter 14: Signs of Trouble

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and the Fruits Basket characters are property of their respective creators.

Chapter Fourteen: Signs of Trouble

The day after the movie, Yuki knelt with Miss Honda, both in dirt-smudged pants and T-shirts, in the garden on Shigure's property, shaded from the afternoon sun by the trees that ringed the clearing. The harvest season was in full swing; he and Miss Honda were plucking ripe, swollen squash and zucchini off of the thick, green vines. The basket between them was already full. In another basket close by was a bouquet of Black-Eyed Susan's for the house. Many of the summer blossoms were nearing the end of their days, but those were still in full bloom. Cooler temperatures were already making the trees change color. Yuki stuck his glove-covered hands into the tangle of vines to snap off a long, dark zucchini the length of his forearm.

"Yuki," Miss Honda said quietly, putting a plump yellow squash with the rest. "Who do you think could have sent me all that money?"

Yuki was silent for a moment. He had been thinking about that a lot himself. With the beginning of college only two weeks away, it was awfully convenient. He could sense that Miss Honda was still troubled over it. Happy, but troubled. There weren't many people who could possibly have done such a thing, and the few candidates Yuki could come up with seemed unlikely. All the same, he was glad that Miss Honda would be coming with him to Tokyo University. More than glad.

"I really don't know, Miss Honda," he said truthfully. "But it really is an unexpected blessing."

"Yeah," she replied, swiping away a few loose strands of brown hair that had come loose from her ponytail. "It almost feels wrong to take it though, not knowing where it came from or who sent it."

"Don't think like that," Yuki advised warmly. "If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Miss Honda returned an equally charming smile and put her mind back to her work.

"Hey, look at this one!" she exclaimed, holding up a green zucchini even longer than the one Yuki had just picked. "I'll have to fry this up for dinner before we leave."

"Not tonight you won't!" came a third voice. Yuki and Miss Honda looked up to the path that ran by the hollow to see Shigure, in his usual drab robe, shaking a finger at them, his other hand tucked behind his belt. "I just got some wonderful news. My latest book just made the number one spot on the best-seller list, and I'm taking you all out for dinner! You don't have any objections, do you, Tohru?"

"Number one? That's terrific, Shigure! Congratulations! Oh, and of course I don't mind," Miss Honda replied. "I haven't even decided what to make yet anyway."

"Excellent. Oh, and I hope you'll come, too, Mi'I," Shigure said, looking back in the direction of the house. Perplexed, Yuki and Miss Honda both stood up to see Shigure's long-suffering editor, in a tan dress suit and high heels, struggling to jog down the path towards them and looking haggard.

"Shi...gu...reh..." she panted when she caught up. "I need...to talk...to you...about...these...deadlines!" She huffed a bit more. "Quit...trying...to run...off!"

"I couldn't help it. I was excited," Shigure said with a pout. "And I'm well aware about next week's deadline. Don't worry. I can write a few thousand pages in a week. No problem. Really, Mi'I, you're such a worrywart."

The blood drained from the woman's face until she was just as pale as Yuki. Her knees even wobbled a bit.

"Oh, Mi'I, relax. There's nothing to worry about," Shigure assured her with a goofy grin. "You look like you need some time off. Say, why don't you come with us to dinner? You do deserve some of the credit, too, after all. It's because of your hard efforts that this book has paid off so well."

Yuki considered this silently. Could he have.....? Maybe.

"I...uh...well...you see..." Mi'I began, tugging at her collar nervously.

"No use arguing. You're coming."

An hour later, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, Miss Honda, and a still-flustered editor were walking in through the spotless glass doors of Vincenzo's, one of the most prestigious and expensive restaurants in town. Yuki felt a little bit warm in the dress shirt and tie he was wearing. Shigure was also in a suit. Miss Honda and Mi'I were both in nice dresses for the occasion. Kyo had been coerced to at least wear his old school uniform and a loosened tie, though an annoyed grimace was still on his chin. Inside the building, they were immediately confronted by fronds of exotic-looking plants and sweet classical music being played from a piano in the corner. Delicious smells wafted through the air. Straight ahead of them was a polished wooden booth. The man behind it had a large book laid open before him, and he was checking off names as they walked up.

"Good evening," he greeted them in a tone that was as slick as his combed-back hair. His accent was a bit funny. Perhaps he was really Italian. He did look somewhat foreign. "Welcome to Vincenzo's. Your names, please?"

"Sohma, party of five," Shigure replied.

"Ah, yes! The famous author!" the attendant cried. "Such an honor to have you tonight!" He marked off their reservation and picked up a small stack of menus next to the big book. "Right this way, please." He led them out into a small sea of round tables in a sort of lounge area. Waiters and waitresses in crisp, clean uniforms were milling around, removing and replacing dishes piled with odd-looking food. Yuki's stomach rumbled slightly. The attendant—he later introduced himself as Franco—showed them to a table with tall, tapering candles and garlands of leaves in the center. They all took their seats—Yuki quickly got Miss Honda's for her; it was only gentleman-like, after all—and Franco scurried off to fetch them something to drink.

"Wow. This place is really nice," Miss Honda commented, looking around. "I've never been in a fancy restaurant like this before."

"I hate 'em," Kyo put in. "Dressing up and acting like stuck-up dorks is such a pain in the butt. I'd rather just have a hamburger and a shake."

"Oh, come now, Kyo," Shigure chided gently. "Think of it as an enriching experience that will vastly improve your social graces. Although, I think those are pretty hopeless..."

"What are you sayin'?" Kyo demanded loudly, banging his fist down on the white tablecloth. "You think I don't have any class?"

"I knew I shouldn't have come," Mi'I lamented, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I have so much work I need to catch up on. I have to explain to my boss tomorrow why I'm behind on at least three deadlines, and I have to attend a meeting in my department first thing in the morning. Ugh, I feel a migraine coming on....."

"Kyo, please control your temper, for a little while at least?" Shigure pleaded, at the same time that Yuki said under his breath, "Shut your stupid mouth, stupid cat."

Kyo opened his mouth to retort but Franco was back at their table, setting tall crystal glasses down in front of them from a tray balanced on his hand.

"Will it be champagne tonight, honored guests, or would you like to see the wine menu?"

"Champagne will be fine, thank you," Shigure replied, deciding for them.

Kyo rested his chin lazily on his fist and mumbled, "I'll take a beer if you've got any." Franco raised an eyebrow, and Shigure gave the orange-haired boy a flat look. Yuki contented himself with merely glaring at his obnoxious rival.

"You don't even drink, stupid cat," he muttered. "Besides, you can hardly afford to lose any more brain cells." Kyo glared murder at him.

"Uh...just champagne, please, Franco," Shigure said, and the man hustled off again with a formal bow, returning in a few minutes with a long green bottle. He pried off the cork, and it came away with a loud pop. Foam instantly started pouring down the neck. He filled everyone's glasses and then set the bottle down in an ice-filled bucket on the side of the table.

"To brilliance," Shigure toasted proudly, holding his glass aloft, "and to a successful business venture." Every else raised their glasses as well and tasted the champagne. Yuki wasn't thrilled with its taste. Still waiting on his guests, Franco whipped out a pad of paper and a pencil and fixed his audience with an anxiously interested gaze.

"May I take your orders, sirs? Ladies?"

"Um..." Shigure said, opening his menu and scanning the contents. "I'll have the lobster, with a salad. No dressing, please. But some sauce for the lobster. And do you still have that fettuccini alfredo? I'll have that as well. This place has the best pasta you ever..."

"Move over! I want to see!" hissed Chie, roughly shoving Number 2 aside so that she could peer through the bushes up at the window through the eyepiece of the camera. "Rats! There's a waiter right in my way! Rrrggghh! Go away already!"

"You're stepping on my foot!" Number 2 wailed.

"Oh, shut up about your foot! No one cares—hey! I can see him! Ah! What a perfect shot!

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Minami sidled up next to Chie to see the image on the camcorder's screen. There, in faintly glowing pixels, was a picture of the Prince with a smile on his pale, beautiful face and a fork in one hand. It looked like he was eating some kind of vegetable. Spinach, maybe. There was something else in the picture that was a somewhat vexing matter. Tohru Honda, in a simple blue dress with a necklace of pearls and pearl earrings on her earlobes, beaming at the Prince, laughing at something he was saying. Minami growled enviously.

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Number 2 moaned, parting the leaves of the bushes in hopes of getting a better look. Mio opened up her teddy bear-shaped backpack and whipped out a notepad and fuzzy pen to take field notes.

"She's still with him," Mio said venomously. "That little..."

"So it would seem," Chie agreed. "She really must be dumber than we took her for."

"She deserves everything we're gonna give her."

"Which is...what, precisely?"

Every girl's head turned to look at Chie, and then at their president. Minami shrugged.

"I have everything already planned out," Mio said, and their attention transferred to the russet-haired girl, who stuck her pencil behind her ear and flipped her notepad closed. Minami gave her a flat look. She and Mio had been brainstorming just how they could get back at the devil witch Tohru Honda without the Prince getting involved. And without them getting caught and incarcerated. Or worse. Minami's hand rose halfway to her nose before she could stop it, imagining how it would look broken and bruised. Exacting their justice would be difficult, but not impossible. It was surprising just how sadistic Mio's imagination could be at times. Ethics weren't an issue. The Prince belonged to them. And any obstacles—anything that stood between the Prince Yuki Fan Club and their idol, Yuki Sohma—would be annihilated.

"We must exploit her weaknesses," Mio told them, turning her gaze back to the cheery atmosphere on the other side of the windowpane. "Look for every possible advantage." Minami saw her mouth turn into a hard frown. She'd gone over everything she knew about Tohru for several nights now, trying to thing of just those. It wasn't very easy. She had to admit that she didn't know the girl very well. But a couple of things jumped out that were too good to pass up.

"Well, she isn't very pretty," Chie declared.

"What if we were to somehow sabotage her shampoo so that all her hair fell out?" Number 2 suggested. "Oooooh, that would be great!"

"And just how would we do that?" Chie inquired. "We'd have to break into the Prince's house and do it without getting busted."

"We're the Prince Yuki Fan Club," Number 2 said defensively. "It shouldn't be any sweat so long as we are dedicated to our cause!"

"What if we give her food poisoning instead?" Minami said. Her own stomach was beginning to feel pinched, and the noodles on the plates of a young couple next to the window looked really tasty.

"And what, we waltz and try to poison her when the Prince is right there?" Mio asked snidely. "Get realistic. Let's stick to the plan."

"What IS the plan?" Chie demanded. "So far all you've done is run your mouth without telling us a single thing!"

"Oh, be quiet, Chie," Mio said, sounding like a strict teacher who was growing tired of an unruly student. "And watch your own mouth when addressing your vice president, or you'll be demoted."

Chie eyed her suspiciously and was clearly clenching her teeth to keep from retorting. Minami sighed. Lately all the Prince Yuki Fan Club did was snipe at one another. Herself included. If they didn't get rid of Tohru Honda and secure the Prince for themselves again, the stress might just break their organization apart.

"Hey, guys, they're getting up to leave," Number 2 pointed out. Minami peeked inside and saw the group leaving the table, smiling and talking with one another. Tohru was uncomfortably close to Yuki. Minami thought about the two of them actually living together for so long without their knowing and felt ill.

"Okay, this is it," Mio said authoritatively. Minami scowled slightly. Just who did she think she was, anyway? She glanced around to make sure the coast was clear. Passersby gave them strange looks, but no one had interfered with their business, though perhaps a bunch of girls hanging around restaurant windows and acting like spies from the Hollywood movies did seem a little weird. Mio was giving Chie some instructions on what to do with the camcorder when Minami suddenly recognized a disturbingly familiar face down the block, and her heart seized up.

"Yeeek! It's Hanajima!" she gasped. All the other girls looked in that direction. Sure enough, a young woman in a long black cloak—she was such a fashion nightmare!—was headed their way. Minami prayed the expressionless look on the that smooth, pale face meant they hadn't been targeted yet. Minami still had horrible memories of that curse that beast's creepy brother had put on her. The rash had been the least of it! Her skin felt itchy just thinking about it.

"Let's forget about this!" Number 2 cried in frightened tones. "Abort! Abort!"

Mio swore in a low voice, and Minami identified with her second-in-command's frustration. Time was running out to make Tohru Honda pay. But it wasn't worth trying to attack Tohru now. Not in the sight of her friend and vile bodyguard. Hanajima would fry them to a crisp.

"No." Mio growled. "I think we've got enough footage to work with. We'll combine it with what we've got in the club records. I'll have Asa in audio/visual take a look at it. She can do some pretty freaky things with a couple of pictures and a computer. We'll split for tonight, but meet at my house tomorrow morning. Got it?"

The girls, Minami included, all nodded. Then, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, they all got up and went their separate ways. Minami stalked off anxiously, passing by Hanajima as the psycho, gothic girl glided past. She didn't breath until she put some distance between them. And tried to pretend she didn't feel a spark of static electricity as the two crossed paths. Remembering the rash, she picked up the pace and didn't stop running until she was safe in the sanctuary of her home.

Saki Hanajima, known to her friends as "Hana," frowned slightly as a young girl with sandy-blond pigtails hustled past her. She felt a tingling sensation in her skin at the moment they past each other, and the resulting wavelengths were long and erratic. Trouble for sure. She didn't spare more than a sideways glance at the girl, though. She did look a bit familiar. One of those fan girls from high school, perhaps. Hana filed away the electric wave in her mind and continued on her course down the street.

Sure enough, at just the exact time and place, she happened upon Tohru and the family she was staying with coming out of a fancy Italian restaurant on the right. Hana's psychic senses zoned in immediately on Tohru, the source of her uneasiness. The older Sohma, Shigure, seemed to be having an argument with the orange-haired boy. A woman with short-cropped locks and a worried expression—she had some rather unnerving electric waves buzzing around her; she was struggling with conflicting emotions and a good deal of stress, all of which was directed at Shigure Sohma—was heeling him, rambling about a deadline of some kind and trying to get his attention. Kyo and Yuki were doing their best to ignore each other, as usual. Hana sensed a good deal of strife between those two, and it skyrocketed every time Tohru was nearby. That was one reason why Hana had felt it so urgent to come here, but it paled next to the other reason. There was another aura surrounding Yuki and Kyo. It was very identical, but one shimmering cloud was distinctly Yuki's, and the other's was unquestioningly Kyo's. Two very different auras, but each with the same intentions. Hana hadn't yet figured out how she felt about the way their auras reached out and overlapped around Tohru's. Tohru's aura was a different matter altogether--that sweet love and warmth that radiated from her and drew in everyone. A long time ago, when at first Hana had witnessed that aura, she felt sucked in by it. She knew without a doubt that Tohru's friendship and love was something she'd always have, and she didn't need electric signals to tell her that, now.

But there were other wavelengths surrounding Tohru that had Hana worried. She'd been sensing them for some time now, and been unsure as to whether or not she should act on them. Something important was about to happen to Tohru. Something that would affect all of them and change everyone, herself included. What bothered Hana most, was that she didn't have any idea what it might be. Only that her gut feeling—perhaps she just worried too much about her dear friend; Arisa always claimed she did—told her that it might be disastrous.

Many people acted surprised by how she seemed to know these things. Hana couldn't explain it. It would be like trying to explain to a blind person what seeing was like. She had other mysterious manners that put people at ill ease, but those were just talents she'd honed over the years. Such as seeming to appear right as soon as everyone's eyes turned away.

"Good evening, Tohru," she said, next to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. The boys both jumped, startled, and stared at her wide-eyed, but Tohru was used to this sort of thing. If it was possible, her grin became even wider as she recognized her.

"Hana! It's so good to see you! What has you out so early?"

Hana couldn't help a small smile in return. Tohru seemed to light a candle inside her melancholy soul, every time she spoke to her. Hana would miss her terribly when it came time for them to finally part ways.

"I was out on a walk," she replied softly. "I sensed that you were here, and I came by to see you. If you wouldn't mind.....?"

Tohru looked to Shigure, who had given up arguing with Kyo, and Shigure said,

"No problem. Run along. Just give me a call if you need anything. And try not to walk home alone."

"No problem," Tohru consented.

"Is something the matter, Miss Hanajima?" Yuki asked as Tohru left his side.

"It's between Tohru and myself," Hana answered. Tohru looked puzzled, in that slightly anxious way she had whenever she felt like something was wrong. More to put her at ease than the boy before her, she said, "It's nothing to worry about." She hoped.

"Well, okay," Tohru said. "I won't be too long," she told her adopted family. Then, to Hana, "Let's go down to the park. It's really nice there this time of year."

Together, they took their leave of the Sohmas and wove their way through town to a little park that housed a minor Shinto shrine. The dusk was beginning to fade, succumbing to nightfall. It was still warm enough for crickets to chirp from their hiding places. A few dried-up leaves littered the ground, crunching underfoot. This park was close to the place where Hana had first met Tohru—the city cemetery. Hana had been there walking among the graves and tuning into the spirits of the dead, right around this time of the season, when Tohru had come by herself to visit her father's grave. The grave that now claimed her mother as well. That first meeting would forever be treasured in Hana's memory, for it was the time she found her best friend.

"What's the matter, Hana?" Tohru inquired as they stopped at a little picket fence surrounding a cherry tree that was unusually large. Vivid little paper ornaments and lanterns were dangling from its branches—flowers out of season. The sign posted beside the tree in thick strokes pronounced it a tree of good fortune. Hana hoped it was. "You've been really quiet, even for you."

"I just felt like I needed to see you." Needed to protect you, she wanted to add, but that thought remained hidden in her heart.

"Are you feeling lonely?" Tohru asked concernedly.

Hana replied, "Perhaps. A little. I just miss seeing your sweet face."

Tohru chuckled. "Oh, Hana."

Hana studied the folded papers among the leaves of the cherry tree. "Actually, Tohru, there's something stirring in the air that has me feeling a bit.....uncertain."

"Like what?"

"I don't know what it is. But I do know that it has something to do with you."

"Me?"

Hana nodded, pulling her black cloak around her more tightly. The weather was quite warm, but she felt cold inside.

"I want you to be careful. You'll be moving away soon, going to school in another city. There are so many wonderful experiences waiting for you. And some that are not quite so pleasant."

"I think that's pretty true of life wherever you go, don't you think?"

"Yes, but....." Should she tell her about the electric waves? She didn't want Tohru to worry. But she so much wanted to be able to share her thoughts and feelings with her best friend. Tohru always trusted her, and Hana trusted Tohru just as much.

"Tohru," she asked, "how do you feel about those boys? Yuki, and Kyo."

Tohru reacted as though the question was the last thing she'd been expecting. A sudden breeze picked up, blowing through the trees and making their leaves rustle, scattering the leaves and sutras that had fallen to the ground. High above, clouds were moving out of the way to let the moon's pale light shine down on the park. It made the vibes present all around, clearer. Hana sensed strong emotions coming from Tohru.

"They're both very special to me," she responded. "I love them both so much. As much as I love you and Uo, and my mom. I feel like the luckiest girl alive just to be around them." Her smile took on a slightly sad shape. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if they weren't in it."

"They care about you a great deal, you know," Hana told her. "Tohru, sooner or later, one of them is going to tell you he loves you. Not like a sister or a friend. He'll want to marry you." The words were an echo of what Arisa had said, not long ago, during an outing to Kyoko's resting place. Tohru's face was expressionless, and Hana detected her electric signals going askew. Hana's own opinions of the Sohma boys were difficult to discern. She sensed a great deal of goodness in each of them, but somewhere deep inside them—inside all of those who carried the name of Sohma—there was something dark and painful. And it would hurt Tohru greatly some day. "How do you feel about them?"

"I....." Tohru said quietly, looking at her hands on the fenceposts, "I'm not really sure."

"I want you to be careful, Tohru," Hana said. "You are too good. I'm just afraid that your sweetness and gentleness will get you into trouble." Tohru didn't take her eyes off her hands. Hana wondered what she was thinking. She put a hand comfortingly around the other girl's shoulders. "But they are also your greatest strengths," she continued.

There was a quiet solace for a moment or two, accompanied by the whispering of the leaves in the breeze. The moon was darkening as the clouds overtook it once more, but Tohru's voice in the darkness was warm and still.

"Do you remember what my Mom told us, right before she died?"

Hana blinked slowly in the dimness. It seemed like ages ago that she and Arisa and Tohru had gathered around Kyoko's hospital bed, in the moments before she passed away. Arisa looked shocked, as though she couldn't believe someone so wonderful and strong as Kyoko could get injured in a car crash. Hana herself felt numb, and her sadness was as much for her friend as it was for losing the woman who was almost a second mother. Tohru had tears streaming down her face, and her electric signals were rapid and erratic, as were her nerves.

_"Don't worry about me, Tohru,"_ Kyoko had said. _"Everything's going to be alright. Nothing can keep two people apart who love each other. And I love you oh so much..."_

_"I'll always be with you. You have your whole life ahead of you. Just be yourself. You'll be fine..."_

And with those fading words, Tohru's mother, such a bright and sassy woman, slipped away.

"I remember," Hana replied.

"And she was right. She's been watching over me, since the day I was born," Tohru said peacefully. "Bad things happen. That's just the way life is. I don't know if it's karma or just an accident, but it makes us better people in the end, right?"

"Tohru," Hana began, but Tohru shook her head, dark locks waving about in the wind.

"Don't worry, Hana," she assured her, saying. Her voice was so steady. "I just have to have faith in myself. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, or if I'll be ready for it. But I have my friends all around me. Everything will be alright."

Hana still had her doubts, but Tohru's aura had changed. It perfectly mirrored the confidence expressed in her words. Little cracks still streaked though it like veins of uncertainty, but her faith held strong. Hana wished she could borrow some of it, to calm her own nerves.

"Let's go back," Tohru said. "I'm glad you wanted to come talk to me. You care about me so much. You're a real friend, Hana."

Hana gazed up at the spinning lanterns and streamers among the tree's branches, illuminated by the reappearing moonlight. "I'll always be there for you, Tohru," she vowed. And she would. She couldn't predict the future for sure, and she didn't know what was going to happen to Tohru, or to her. But about one thing she didn't have the slightest shadow of doubt. She would take care of her best friend. Until the end of her days.

Author's Notes: Okay. Sorry so late. This chapter's a little shorter than anticipated, but oh well. I'm trying not to rush things too much. I'm really excited to get to some of the future chapters, especially the ones centering on the complicated relationships between Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. And all of the others as well. But I gotta get there first. Again, sorry it's so long between postings, but juggling work and school (I'm ready for another summer vacation, how about you?) and updating another fanfic(s), things are kinda busy. But have no fear. This is still my pet project, and I won't abandon it any time soon. So keep checking back for updates. I can't promise to have them on a regular basis, but I'll try not to space them out too much. I hate having to wait for long periods of time to find out what happens next, too! Thanks also for all of the reviews. They are an author's bread and butter. Keep 'em comin'. I like to see how I'm doing and get people's opinions on the story. Well, love and safety be with you all. Until next time, ja ne, minna-san.


	18. Chapter 15: Plans

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter Fifteen: Plans

"Heehee," Chie giggled villainously as Okanoue Ayumi handed her a copy of the finished product the sophomore girl had been working on for the past few hours. The Prince Yuki Fan Club was convened at Ayumi's house. Minami looked around at the buck-toothed girl's bedroom with amazement. Ayumi had joined the Prince Yuki Fan Club a year ago, and she was one of the most dedicated, zealous members that Minami had ever known. She'd agreed immediately to assist the top members with their secret mission—Operation Destroy Tohru Honda! Ayumi was a bit of a loner at school--a computer nerd--or so Minami had thought before coming to her lightless, stuffy lair. Now, after seeing all of her computer stuff littered all over her room, with wires and electrical sockets strewn everywhere, stacks of discs and CD's piled on every surface, and lots of high tech equipment Minami could only guess the purpose of, not to mention every available patch of wall space covered with enough Prince Yuki paraphernalia to withstand an atomic blast—she knew the girl was a useful ally. The Prince Yuki Fan Club presidency was gathered around Ayumi's moth-eaten chair. Ayumi was at the computer, studying the altered photographs that Minami and Mio had sifted through, to find the perfect ones to use in their schemes against Tohru Honda. The one on the screen, the one that Chie and now Mio was studying carefully, was a picture of Yuki and Tohru at the restaurant. Tohru was chuckling at some joke, and the Prince just looked annoyed. Probably at something that jerk Kyo Sohma—she couldn't help but picture her nose again—said. He was a loudmouth if ever Minami heard one. Full of hot air. Why couldn't Tohru attach herself to him instead of Prince Yuki? The irony was tragic. Actually, that gave Minami an idea. She'd have to discuss it with Mio later on.

"Well, what do you think?" Ayumi inquired, folding her arms and looking quite satisfied with her handiwork.

"It's great, Okanoue," Mio replied, grinning devilishly at the picture. "I can't believe how hideous you made Tohru look. You know, next time I get my picture taken for the school yearbook or something, I'm gonna have you touch it up a bit. This is excellent."

"I think you should alter a picture of me with Prince Yuki instead," Chie suggested. "I think we would look great together." Each of the other girls began snarling silently in her direction.

"I've already done some," Ayumi said, pointing to a photo album on her unmade bed. Her self-satisfied smirk grew even deeper. Chie grabbed the book and began thumbing through it.

"Wow! You're in every single one of them! Can't even tell they've been tampered wi--"

Suddenly her eyes bulged, nearly filling her whole face, and she clamped a hand to her nose. "Kleenex! Quick!" she squeaked. "Nosebleed!"

While Number 2 scurried to find her some, Mio yanked the photo album out of the junior member's hands.

"What's the matter with you?" she wondered with exasperation and looked at the pictures. Then she too started to sweat, large beads popping out on her forehead. A bit jerkily, she swiveled her head to stare at Ayumi. "Where...where did you get these?" she asked, pointing at the open page with a trembling hand.

"Men's locker room," the buck-toothed girl replied off-handedly.

Somewhere, out in space, no doubt planets were exploding.

"Even for you that's out of line!" Number 2 yelled.

"You're so raunchy!" Chie agreed around the Kleenex held to her face. "How did you get in there in the first place?"

"Maybe we should confiscate these," Mio said quietly, as though talking to herself, examining them.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand, girls," Minami said, clapping her hands together loudly. Though she was rather curious as to just what Ayumi had done with some of those pictures.....No. They needed to rid the world of Tohru Honda so they could have the Prince all to themselves. The rest could wait.

"Do you really think it sounds convincing?" Number 2 asked timidly, studying the flier they'd been discussing a few minutes earlier. "I mean, the headline says 'Selfish Hag Latches On To Kawaia's Most Attractive Man' but will people really buy it?"

"Of course they will," Minami said confidently. "The people in this town will take any snatch of gossip and eat it up, hook, line, and sinker. All we have to do is pass a few hundred of these around, along with copies of the 'interview' and we'll have Tohru Honda in the bag."

Chie laughed as she quoted her lines. "Yes, my name is Tohru and I'm going to the University of Tokyo next year, but only because Prince Yuki is sneaking me in. Yeah, I'm only pretending to be his girlfriend so that I can get what I want. I'm really after Makoto Takai..."

"Hah!" Mio crowed. "That'll get everyone's goat for sure, once they hear that."

"I just feel like we're soiling our beloved Prince's reputation," Number 2 lamented. "How could any girl actually be more interested in someone other than the Prince?"

Mio rolled her eyes, and Minami sighed. "All's fair in love and war. We'll fight to the death on this, if need be."

"And if this doesn't take care of the job," Chie said, "we still have a few more cards up our sleeves."

Number 2 blinked, puzzled. "Like what?"

Mio grinned again. She looked plain scary like that, Minami thought.

"You'll see." To the rest, Mio declared, "Girls, it's time for Phase 2! You all know the Prince's route, right?"

"Yep!" Chie said. "It's almost ten o'clock. Which means he'll be going by the old post office on his way to tutor the high school kids."

"Good work, Chie," Mio complimented her. "Girls, get to your positions!"

Yuki Sohma shifted his backpack on his shoulder as he automatically made his way towards his old school. This would be the last time he headed to Kawaia High. Soon he'd be moving on to bigger and better things. He wasn't quite settled yet on what he wanted to study. He'd given some thought to going into law. Or engineering. Another possible venue he was considering was business, especially Japanese-American business relations. He couldn't decide yet on any specific one. But Tokyo University was the best school in Japan, so the opportunities would be endless. And the most important person to him in the world would be there, too.....

He was passing by a postbox when a familiar name floated to him on the air. He looked and saw a couple of girls standing by a bus stop about ten feet away. They were wearing the trademark blue uniforms of his former high school, but he didn't recognize either of them from behind. One of them was short and a little chubby, the other looked greasy and unkempt, as though she'd been wearing her school uniform for days on end. Both were looking up the street, waiting for the bus to come.

"You mean it's true?" the wavy-haired one exclaimed. "Tohru Honda really cheated on her end-of-year exams?"

"Yup," the second girl agreed with a nod of the head. "Her answers and even the work on her paper were the exact same as Yuki Sohma's. I overheard the teacher talking about it with the principal. They just recently discovered it."

Yuki nearly missed a step. What? What were they saying? Stopping by the postbox, he discreetly turned his back to the two teenagers, fiddling with his backpack as though looking for a letter he was going to mail. The two girls didn't notice him, it seemed.

"I always knew that tramp was just leeching off poor Yuki. She just wants to use him. There's no way she could have gotten into Tokyo U. without his help. That was her plan from the beginning. She only made friends with Yuki so that she could cheat off his work and get good grades.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me herself. We used to be really good friends, actually. Until she met that Hanajima and Uotani. They were a really bad influence on her."

Yuki could hardly believe what he was hearing. Miss Honda cheating off him? Using him to get to Tokyo University? The girls continued their idle gossip.

"And not just Yuki. She even used to cheat off my homework. And Hanajima's and Uotani's. She's really devious. That's why she never got caught."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"She threatened to spread awful rumors about me if I squealed," the grubby girl sighed.

This was ridiculous. Yuki shouldered his bag and left the spot as quickly as he could. He knew Miss Honda better than that. She was the most sincere, considerate, caring person he'd ever met. What those girls were saying had to be wrong. As he hurried on his way, he scowled at no one in particular until he reached the school.

In the locker room, as he was putting his shoes away, he heard other voices from the other side of the row. There were only a few summer students milling around, gathering textbooks and folders for classes, chatting as they headed on their separate ways. On the other side of the lockers, more girls were bringing up Miss Honda's name.

"Yeah, I heard about the whole cheating thing. Not really surprised, considering how dishonest she is." The voices lowered a bit, but they were still audible. "Especially with the guys. She's a real flirt. You wouldn't think so if you didn't know her really well, but she's the master."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. She uses guys to get what she wants. She always has."

"I've heard that she's kind of sick in the head, you know? She's so pathetic that she'll latch on to any man who so much as looks at her. You know, the real reason she went to live with him was to make him fall in love with her. Yuki has no idea what he got himself into."

Again, they were talking about him. Yuki couldn't help listening in. Although he had half a mind to march over there and set them straight.

"Wow. I never would have thought Tohru Honda to be that kind of girl. Guess I had her wrong all this time."

"Wasn't she dating our old President Takai back in middle school?"

"Yeah, she did it to him to. How do you think she passed the exams to get into Kawaia High? He dumped her though, right after....."

"What a backstabbing little tramp!" one girl commented.

Yuki's eyebrows slanted sharply. That was enough. He wouldn't let anyone talk about Miss Honda that way. These had to be more rumors, nasty lies. But why would anyone want to slander Miss Honda in such a terrible way? She was so kind and gentle-hearted. He'd put a stop to it once and for all. Jaw set with determination, he was about to act on his earlier urge when a male student's voice rang out through the locker room.

"Sohma-senpai! It's time for class!" Yuki turned and saw one of the students he tutored, a rail-thin boy of seventeen, Hideaki Nishigawa, waving at him from the other end of the room. At just that moment, the bell sounded shrilly, signaling the start of class. The talking on the other side of the row was hushed for the moment; now he could only hear the slam of locker doors and scuffling of shoes. A couple of girls darted out and through the doors. One of them looked familiar, a girl with sandy-blonde pigtails. Yuki thought maybe she was a year behind him. No matter, though. The girls had scattered. Yuki was about to follow Hideaki to class, when he saw a corner of paper on the usually tidy floor. Had one of them dropped her homework? Stooping to pick it up, he saw that it was a flier of some kind. He flipped it over to read what was printed on the page, and his eyes widened with incredulity.

The space on the paper was filled with photographs. Yuki were surprised to find that many of them were of him. Him in class, him walking home from school, him at the shopping mall...A good deal of them included Miss Honda. One of them was he and Miss Honda holding hands at the end-of-year picnic. Only Miss Honda's other hand was cut off—it was holding Kyo's, as Yuki recalled. It had been a game the students were playing. Red Rover. Yuki and Miss Honda were laughing. Only Miss Honda's face looked...different. No, not just different—ugly! Her nose was not that big! And she didn't have pimples, either! Or a bushy uni-brow. She looked radically different from the lovely girl he knew. Yuki scanned the print that accompanied each of the pictures. "SELFISH HAG LATCHES ON TO KAWAIA'S MOST ATTRACTIVE MAN" jumped out at him in bold, angry-looking letters. There was a picture of him and Miss Honda at the Italian restaurant the other day accompanying it. Yuki's own expression looked irritated. People would probably think it had something to do with the unattractive girl sitting next to him. She looked like some kind of groupie. He read the article below and got much of the same talk he'd heard all morning, though it seemed to get worse and worse the more he went on. A lot of jabs were made at Kyoko Honda, Tohru's mother, and some of the things said about her were absolutely horrible. Yuki himself was mentioned almost every other sentence, usually in connection with Miss Honda, and none of it good. Word had gotten out about her staying with him, Shigure, and Kyo, it appeared. The authors of these vile lies used that to their advantage as much as they could. Yuki grimaced at some of the names they called Miss Honda, blushed at others. There was even a supposed interview between the writer and Miss Honda. Yuki got a few words in then balled up the paper with disgust.

"Are you coming, Sohma-senpai?" Hide was calling to him.

"Yes," he answered back, sounding more upset than he should have been. Hideaki glanced at him cautiously as they left the locker room. Yuki tossed the flier into the trashcan, but not before noticing more of the scandalous fliers taped on the other rows of lockers and strewn about the walls, each boasting Miss Honda's ugly face.

The air was cool and crisp as Tohru walked along the sprinkler-dampened pavement, on the way to school that she'd taken every day for so many years. But this morning, she didn't have Yuki and Kyo by her side. Kyo was off at work, finishing up things at the karate school. Kyo was going to miss being there, showing all of the little kids how to kick and throw each other around the mats. He'd told her himself. She'd gone to watch the classes a couple of times. Kyo acted like he was tough most of the time, but every now and then, his more tender qualities showed through. Especially when he was cheering up some little boy or girl who got hurt, telling them to walk it off and try again, always with an encouraging smile. Yuki was still going to their old high school to help the summer students. He wanted to do it right up until they all would leave. Yuki said he didn't really like high school all that much. He was still probably the most popular boy in school in all of Kawaia's history. But the year when he was student body president had changed him a little. He was more outgoing. He went to all of the school activities and had a lot more friends than he used to. His smile showed a whole lot more than it had in years.

Tohru thought back fondly to those days. College was going to be a totally new experience. She was a bit nervous, but determined to pull through anything that came her way. She wanted her mother to be proud of her. She looked up to the vivid blue sky. Somewhere up there, her mother was gazing down on her. Her guardian angel.

Tohru was returning some books to the library. They were actually overdue. She'd completely spaced off the date—she had a tendency to do that during the summer—and wanted to return them as soon as possible. Best not to let the fine get any bigger than it already was.

The library was just in sight down the street when Tohru heard a high-pitched, shrill noise. She paused and searched for the source, confused. Suddenly, a person appeared, darting into the flow of traffic going up and down the street. Cars and vans honked and swerved to get out of the way, some of them hitting each other. The sounds of crunching steel and breaking glass rang out, as did quite a few obscenities from drivers getting out of their cars and shaking their fists. Tohru stared, dumbfounded, as the suicidal man wove through the lanes, leaping and running as though his life depended on it. He was headed in her direction. When he got close enough, Tohru recognized the face in an instant.

"Ritsu?" she said incredulously. Then she spotted what had the zodiac monkey so worked up. An enormous gray bulldog was on his tail—figuratively speaking; the barking dog didn't seem to even notice the cars as it followed Ritsu's course. Ritsu spared a look behind and squealed in despair, tears flying from his eyes. The dog jumped up on the hoods of cars, bounding agilely to and fro, barely avoiding being hit itself. More horns honked and car alarms screamed as drivers bumped the people in front of them. Brakes screeched. But the dog made it through alive. And bounded right for her.

Ritsu's terror-stricken eyes widened as he identified Tohru in his path. Running for all he was worth, he leapt over the guardrail protecting the pedestrians from traffic and touched down with surprising grace. As soon as his shoe hit the pavement, he was off again, like a high-speed train. Tohru yelped as he snatched her hand, dragging her along for the ride. They raced down the street, Tohru's feet pounding the sidewalk as she tried to keep up with Ritsu, her bag of books streaming behind her. Several people shouted or gasped in their wake. The bulldog's angry snarls trailed them.

"This way!" Ritsu cried, yanking her around the corner. For a second, Tohru thought he was going to burst out into the busy street again, with her in tow! Her heart was going like a jackhammer, and her lungs panted to keep up with him.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" she managed to wheeze.

The scitchy noises of the dog's nails on the cement continued to follow them. Tohru saw the familiar playground just ahead. They were going there? Ritsu's tight grip on her hand didn't let her fall behind. The trees and grass whizzed by as they zoomed into the playground. The bulldog's rough barking was getting closer and closer as it gained. In a move of desperation, Ritsu forcefully shoved Tohru away from him; she went stumbling in high speed to land in the sand pit. Ritsu went tearing for the first tree in sight and practically flew up into its branches, clinging to them for dear life. The gray dog, nipping at his heels, smacked into the trunk head first with a yipe. Shaking its brindled head, it growled up at Ritsu and barked even more fiercely. Ritsu blew a raspberry at it and stuck out his tongue in a very childlike fashion.

Tohru's head was spinning from the mad dash. She glanced to the side and saw a little girl with a small shovel in hand. It looked like Tohru had fallen right in on the girl's sandcastle.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to ruin your—" But the girl wasn't paying any attention. She was smiling and pointing at the bulldog trying to jump up into the tree after Ritsu.

"Doggy!" she said, grinning happily.

"Heheh..." Tohru laughed sickly. "Yes, nice doggy." She heard Ritsu calling the dog names from his safe perch.

"Go away, ugly!" he ordered it. "Go eat someone else!" He tried throwing a stick, but the tactic failed.

Tohru climbed unsteadily to her feet and brushed off the sand and dust covering her backside.

"Tohru, heeeeeelp! He won't leave me alone!" Ritsu yelled.

"Um..." Tohru tried to think of what to do. The only idea she had wasn't a great one, but she tried anyway.

"Here, doggie!" she called out, patting her thighs and trying to sound as nice and sweet as she could. She'd heard once that dogs could smell fear. She tried not to be afraid of the bristling, barking, drooling canine that had Ritsu treed. Stuffing a couple fingers into her mouth, she blew hard and whistled. "C'mere, uh, Fido? Sparky? Rex?"

"Tooooooohruuuuuuu!"

"Ah, Killer?"

The bulldog's ears perked up, and it turned away from the tree, trotting over towards Tohru, wagging its tail. Tohru tried not to let the sweat rolling off her forehead or the shaking of her locked knees show she was scared. The dog sped up, ambling right for her.

"Tohru, watch out!" Ritsu shouted, nearly falling from the limb he was suspended from.

"Aiieeeee!" Tohru cried as the bulldog jumped onto her, knocking her flat on her back. She was effectively pinned down. How much did this dog's owners feed it anyway? The beast started licking her face with its hot, stinky tongue.

"Ugh.....good doggie!" she managed as it bathed her cheeks and neck. "Go home, boy! Go home!" Obediently the big, gray bulldog walked off of her and started loping off towards wherever it lived when it wasn't terrorizing people.

Tohru groaned slightly getting up and walked over to Ritsu's tree.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Ritsu replied. He stood up on the branch and put his fists on his hips. "That was really clever of you, how you made it go away like that."

"Uh..." Tohru stuttered, "it was nothing..." Then she asked him, "Why was that dog chasing you in the first place?"

Ritsu shrugged. "Dogs just don't seem to like me very much. But that one is the worst." His mouth twisted into a self-pitying frown. "I walk by his house every day on my way to work. Usually he's chained up in the front yard, but today the chain broke. That monster could take down an elephant. This isn't the first time he's tried to take a bite out of me-e-EE!"

Ritsu abruptly leaned backwards, arms wind-milling wildly as he lost his balance. Most of the zodiac members inherited some kind of ability common to their trademark animals, like Yuki's smarts or Kyo's nimbleness; Ritsu was just somewhat...defective.

"Be careful!" Tohru cried uselessly, rushing to the rescue. Ritsu slipped and fell backwards, wailing. Tohru tried to break his fall. But...

POOF!!!

Tohru staggered back, but luckily for her, it wasn't a crash landing. When she opened her eyes, Ritsu's clothes were in her arms. And so was Ritsu.

A tan little monkey with a pert, loveable face blinked back at her. Tohru gaped at it, shaking him in her hands.

"Ritsu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to transform you! I wasn't thinking!" She looked around to scout the area. The girl in the sandbox was rebuilding her sandcastle, mind set to the task, and there were some children playing basketball, but they didn't halt their game to stare at the girl holding a monkey who had just previously been a young man. Yet another lucky escape.

"Heheh," she laughed weakly. "'Even monkeys fall from trees,'" she quoted.

"It's okay," Ritsu replied, wriggling out of her grasp and dizzily crawling to sit on her shoulder. His little monkey paws held on to her shirt tightly to keep from falling again. "I'm sorry I got you into this," he said. "I guess I was the one who wasn't thinking. I was afraid that mean old dog would get you, too. Sorry I pushed you, too."

"Don't worry about it," Tohru assured him. "It all worked out fine in the end, didn't it? And it was very heroic of you," she added as an afterthought.

"Heroic? Me?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow. That's probably the only heroic thing I've ever done. I don't think I'd ever like to do it again, though...Thanks anyway, for the compliment."

A thought like a bubble popped in Tohru's mind. "But I've made you late for work! That's where you were going, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ritsu responded, "but I was already late. That dumb dog has really messed me up today. Besides, I can't really go in to work looking like a monkey, can I? I'll just have to wait until I transform back. And then I'll have to apologize to my boss."

"I guess so," Tohru said. She started back towards the sand pit to retrieve the bag of library books she'd dropped when Ritsu pushed her. The little girl looked up at her and smiled, big, blue eyes shining when she saw Ritsu.

"Monkey!" she giggled, reaching out her chubby arms. Ritsu hopped down and began playing with her in the sand.

"Well, I suppose this doesn't really come as much of a surprise," said a boy's aloof, flat voice. "That stupid monkey is always getting himself into trouble. "Why should today be different from any other day?"

"Hiro," a gentler tone reproached him, saying, "Be nice. It's not his fault."

Tohru stared in delight at the pair standing together on the edge of the sand pit.

"Hiro! Kisa!" she said brightly. She hadn't seen the two teenagers before in some time, but they looked just the same as she remembered. Hiro was still a bit short, and his sandy-blonde hair still had a bit of a messy look to it. His deep red eyes scrutinized everything, and his mouth was set in a slight downward curve. Kisa, on his arm like his sweetheart, was just as adorable as ever. Her orange-ish hair was a bit longer, touching her shoulders. Her pale face was startlingly serene for one so young. The two of them made such a cute couple. Both of them were Sohmas—the sheep and the tiger. Though by their personalities one would think that Kisa was the sheep and Hiro the tiger.

"It's so good to see you," Tohru said, wrapping Kisa into a tight hug at the same time that Hiro retorted,

"How do you know it's not his fault?"

Kisa shook her head once Tohru released her, and sighed. But to Tohru, she smiled and said,

"I'm so glad to see you, Sister. I heard you're moving away to college soon."

"Yep, that's right. I'm going with Yuki and Kyo. In just a week or so."

"You'll come back to visit us, right?" Kisa implored.

"Of course I will! I promise." She gave her "adopted younger sister" a loving squeeze. Though the girl was a Sohma, Tohru's embrace didn't turn her into a tiger. If she tried it on Hiro, though.....The boy was glaring at her as if daring her to try. His attitude could be prickly at best. But he and Kisa genuinely cared about each other. They'd grown a lot closer ever since Kisa went back to school. Now they hardly ever left each other's side. Tohru wondered if the two would get married someday.

The romantic idea made her feel warm and tingly all over. "Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

Kisa beamed at her, but Hiro gave over to watching Ritsu and the little girl adding another turret to the sandcastle. Hiro still wasn't very comfortable around her. The only one he really turned to for anything was Kisa. A natural rebel, he didn't get along much with the other Sohmas. Tohru hoped that someday, though, the two of them could become good friends. Kisa's sweet influence on him could work miracles. Whether or not she knew it, she had Hiro wrapped around her little finger.

"Let's go play on the swings," she suggested, and Hiro at once pulled her in the direction of the swing set, just behind the sandpit. There were three swings, all available. Tohru took one, and Hiro flanked Kisa on her other side. Kicking off the ground, Tohru got a steady rhythm going, gently gliding back and forth as she held on to the ropes.

"By the way, congratulations on going to college," Kisa told her as they swung in almost perfect sync. "I'll be starting high school soon. I want to go to the same high school you went to, but I'm a bit nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous," Hiro reprimanded her, none too gently. "I'll be with you. Nobody will even think of picking on you while I'm around."

Kisa smiled at him affectionately. "I know," she replied. "And Haru and Momiji will be there, too. It'll be okay, I'm sure."

"I'm kind of envious of you, Kisa" Tohru said. "I remember when I first went to high school. It was so new and big and scary. I didn't know very many people, and the classes were all so hectic. But when things settled down a bit, I made some new friends, and I got used to it. And it started to be a lot of fun. You'll make so many wonderful friends, Kisa. You too, Hiro. It's such an exciting time to be alive."

"That's sounds pretty dumb," Hiro said snottily. "High school's not that big a deal."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kisa said. "I'll try not to be so nervous. I'll be brave. For you, Sister, and for you, Hiro."

The dusty-blonde boy rolled his eyes and let his feet drag along the ground lazily, but he didn't snap back.

Ritsu the monkey left his playmate and scurried up the frame of the swing set, sliding down the ropes to hang from his tail above Kisa's head.

"Oh, Tohru, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to college, too," he informed her.

"Really? That's great!"

"It's not a big and important university like Tokyo, though. I thought I'd feel better enrolling in a smaller institution. And I'm not going away for a while. I'm going to wait a few months, then go."

"I'm so proud of you, Ri," Kisa told the monkey positively. "You'll do great."

"I didn't know you were planning to go to college," Hiro said suspiciously. "Does Akito know?"

"Well.....not really," Ritsu admitted. "No one knows, really. Except for you three. Even my parents don't know. And please, you have to keep it a secret!" His normally girlish voice took an even higher tone of panic, and his monkey fur stood out on end like he was being electrocuted. "I'm afraid Akito wouldn't let me if I asked. So I don't want anyone to know."

"You're just going to leave without saying anything?" Kisa asked.

"I think I have to. This is something I've always wanted to do," Ritsu confided. "It's taken me years to work up the courage to even think about going, let alone actually trying to get in. This is something I really want to do. For myself."

"I think it's a wonderful goal," Tohru told him. "But wouldn't your family want to support you? Akito is letting Kyo and Yuki go to college."

Ritsu was quiet for a moment, and Kisa and Hiro were reserved as well. It was actually Hiro who decided to speak up.

"Kyo and Yuki have always been special. They can get away with just about anything," he explained. "Kyo doesn't listen to anyone, and when he doesn't get his way, he just takes off. Yuki's always been Akito's favorite. He's spoiled."

"That's not true," Kisa said softly. "I think Akito's meaner to him than to anyone else. I know."

The next few moments were silent except for the squeaking of the swings.

"Anywaaaaaay....." Ritsu piped up, breaking the tension, "I'm pretty nervous about going to school, too. Maybe we should form a support group!"

Tohru and Kisa laughed. Hiro just gave the monkey a flat look.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," he told him.

Ritsu blew another raspberry at the boy—it looked hilarious coming from a monkey—and made the girls crack up even more.

"Say, Tohru," Ritsu asked, swinging over to her side, "do you have my clothes for me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I'm about to change back. Can you hurry and put them on me? I don't think this would be the best place to transform naked. His brown monkey eyes glanced in the direction of the other two Sohmas, as well as the girl in the sand pit.

"Um, sure," Tohru said. They moved behind the tree Ritsu had taken refuge in, dressing him up in the outfit she had left folded up on the grass. Ritsu looked ridiculous in a shirt and pants that were twenty or more times bigger than he was.

"This doesn't look too weird," Hiro remarked sarcastically, but he set about making sure the coast was clear.

"I guess I do look a bit sil—"

POOF!!!

A puff of orange smoke Tohru and the two other Sohmas coughing and choking. When it dissipated, Ritsu stood before them, more or less fully attired. He had to tug his pants on a little higher and tuck in his shirt, but other than that, the method appeared effective.

"I'll have to keep this in mind for the future," Tohru commented, thinking about how many awkward situations could be avoided if there was a solution to this particular part of the Sohma curse. She could scarcely count the number of times she'd been sent into embarrassed hysterics since she first met the family.

"Might not work so well for a cow or a horse," Ritsu said thoughtfully as he straightened his shirt and fixed one of the buttons that was done up crooked. He smiled and tied up his hair with a ribbon. "But for a monkey, it's just fine."

"You kids aren't smoking there, are you? I saw smoke coming from right here."

The four of them turned to see a young, slim lady with a toddler-sized girl—the kid from the sand pit—on her hip. For one who looked so young and close to Tohru's own age, she had the stern, accusing look only a mom could master written all over her face. Tohru had seen that look a few times in her lifetime.

"Of course not," she began, but Hiro cut in with one of his characteristic verbal assaults.

"Why should it be any of your business if we're smoking or not? You're not our mother. You can't order us around. You don't have any legal right to harass us. Maybe we're just hanging around because we want to. This is a public playground, after all. So what, we need a permit now to come here? We're kids, you moron. Maybe we're just minding our business, trying to enjoy a few moments of freedom without being bossed around by nosy grown-ups with nothing better to do. Maybe—"

"Your mother ought to take you aside and give you a good spanking, young man!" the woman said, brows drawn down low in affront and eyes wide with indignation. "Speaking like that to an adult!"

"A spanking? What am I, a little kid?" Hiro shot back. He wasn't quite yelling. In fact, he was keeping his cool quite well. Which amazed Tohru. Throwing her attention back and forth from Hiro to the little girl's mom and listening to the tirade was almost more than she could handle. Ritsu looked a little pale in the face, like he was feeling nauseated. The idea of talking back to anyone made him want to curl up and die. Kisa merely stood by, as though wondering if she should interfere or not. "I'm almost sixteen, you know. That sounds more like child molestation. That would go down real swell with Social Services. You're obviously pretty new to parenting. You don't seem to know much about it. Why not try doing a little research before barging in and telling us—"

"We weren't smoking," Kisa interrupted. Her voice was so quiet and shy she was barely heard, but Hiro instantly snapped his mouth shut and gave her all of his interest. "Honest," she implored. "It was just a magic trick."

"A magic trick?" the lady repeated dubiously, shifting the cute little girl to her other side.

"Yep. Our cousin was showing us." She inclined her head in Ritsu's direction; the older Sohma looked stricken. "But it's all over now."

"Well, you kids had better go home now," the mother said authoritatively. She looked a little hesitant when Hiro met her gaze with a challenging, crimson-eyed expression. "And you, young man," she addressed Hiro, "you ought to take some lessons in manners from your sister." She indicated Kisa. "If I was your mother, I'd give you a good smacking and rinse your mouth out with soap!" Flustered and agitated, she practically stomped away, her little child bouncing under her arm. The toddler waved goodbye to them and smiled widely.

"Oh boy," Tohru groaned. If she didn't get off to the library soon and back home, she'd be in trouble up to her neck before lunchtime. If such a thing was even possible.

"Sister?" Hiro exclaimed, offended. Kisa just tittered softly, and he scowled.

"Well, you do look a bit alike," Tohru tried to mollify him.

"Ugh. What a lame day this is turning out to be. Come on, Kisa, let's go do something fun." Without waiting for a response, he took her hand and led her away. Kisa, bright and cheery, didn't seem to mind.

"Goodbye, Sister," she called over her shoulder. "Don't forget to come visit me. You promised!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Tohru answered back.

"Well, I guess I should probably go, too," Ritsu said. "I'll talk to my boss the next time I go in to work. Gee, I really hope he doesn't fire me for missing a day. Oh, what if he does!" The note of anxiety reappeared in his tone. "How am I going to pay for college if I get fired, Tohru? Oooh! Maybe I should go in and ask to work the late shift tonight!" He began dancing around nervously. "But what if I've already been fired? What if there's a pink slip waiting for me as soon as I get there? What if..."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Ritsu," Tohru said calmingly. "Things will turn out okay. All you have to do is try your best. Everything else will take care of itself." She added mentally, 'It certainly did for me.....'

"I guess you're right, Tohru. You always are," Ritsu replied.

"I don't know about that, but I have a feeling you'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Tohru. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

"Don't mention it. I would say the same thing about you."

"Ahh! That's so sweet of you!"

"No, no, you're the one who's sweet."

"Not really, it's all you!"

"No, really, you are!"

Realizing after a silent pause that they were once again stuck in a familiar conundrum, Tohru said,

"I need to be getting my books back to the library..." at the same time Ritsu blurted,

"I should go apologize to my boss..."

They stared at each other for yet another Silent Moment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime."

"I hope so."

And together,

"Goodbye!"

Bag of books in hand, Tohru resumed her journey towards the city library. She hadn't intended to stay so long with Ritsu, Kisa, and Hiro, but she couldn't have passed up the chance to meet up with her old friends again. Still, she'd have to hurry so that Shigure wouldn't start wondering where she was and worry. Walking briskly, she turned out of the playground and passed the old school. She was half a block away from the library when she got the eerie feeling that she was being followed, and not by just coincidence. She cast a glance behind her, but saw only a throng of faces, regular people bent on their own errands and thoughts.

'What's the matter with me?' she wondered. 'It's like I'm jumping at shadows now.'

The library, a large building of red sandstone and yellow brick, was just ahead. She climbed up the flight of shallow steps ringed with mound-shaped bushes and looked out over the lawn. Some people, alone, or two together or groups, were camped out on the lawn, studying, talking, or just sleeping. A lot of them looked like students. Studying for the end-of-term exams, no doubt. Tohru had spent a good deal of time at the library studying for those, too, with Yuki, and sometimes Kyo. She thought about what the library at Tokyo University would be like. It might be even bigger than this one. That was hard to imagine. But she would get to go there.

A faintly familiar face caught her eye amongst the people hanging around the library grounds. A young man stood by himself at the corner of the building, not doing anything in particular. Just standing, with a jacket hanging over his arm. Flame-like tattoos raced up to his shoulders. His hair was a vivid, shiny blue-green that shimmered like an iridescent film of oil. Where had she seen him before?

Flash That day at the park.

Flash When she'd gone picnicking with Uo and Hana.

Flash Hana's voice in her memory. '...a distinctly troubling frequency...'

"Kureno," she said softly. She wasn't sure how, but she had the definite feeling that the tan young man over there was the final member of the zodiac—the rooster. What was he doing here? He seemed to be waiting for something. Or someone. Tohru considered going over and introducing herself. But words spoken by Yuki, not too long ago, gave her second thoughts.

'He's dangerous...'

The guy with the oddly-colored hair didn't look dangerous. He looked more like he was bored. In a red sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, he looked like any other normal person out and about town. Besides, Tohru didn't like to make any judgments about people until she at least got to know them first.

Maybe the young man sensed that she was staring at him, because he turned his head and their eyes met. The distance between them seemed to disappear. Tohru felt with a surety that he was focusing on her. His face didn't change; he didn't even twitch a muscle, but something about that gaze made her feel like he was picking her apart. It gave her inexplicable shivers. With a shake she resumed her ascent towards the library's main entrance. All the while aware of his eyes following her every move.

Yuki felt grouchy for the rest of the afternoon. There was no use in denying it. He felt irritable. His temper was thin ice all throughout his classes. When he returned home again, a bit later than usual to say goodbye to his students and former peers, he tried to avoid meeting anyone's eyes and talking to anybody. The weather seemed to echo his mood; the sky was becoming overcast, and a strong breeze blew, promising rain and thunder later on.

On the bus back, Yuki was sandwiched between a big woman in a rumpled dress suit and a teenage girl on the other side. Yuki mindlessly watched the city blur by through the far windows. His eyes traveled to the other passengers on the bus. Most were reading a newspaper or a paperback book. A lot of them looked like high school students going home for the day. Yuki sighed wearily and sat back. Soon he'd be home again. Dinner would be ready, and he could just sit down and relax with a cup of hot tea and a bath.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought the younger girl seated next to him was stealing glimpses of him. Yuki was used to that. People outright stared at him all the time. But he noticed a sheet of paper in her hand. It was the same flier that had been distributed throughout his high school. The same one he saw people everywhere on the street reading on his way to the stop. Was there no end to those obnoxious fliers? His own face looked back at him, and for once the annoyed expression on his counterpart's face felt right with his own. The girl noticed and stopped trying to see the resemblance between him and the photo. She hurriedly stuffed the libel away in her backpack and sat with her hands folded tightly in her lap until they arrived at the next stop. Without a word she quickly scrambled off, and a man with a laptop computer took her place, squeezing in on the bench.

Yuki stretched his neck and peered around. Were those papers in that male student's hand homework reports or hurtful stories about Miss Honda? How many other people on this bus were reading about it? The fat woman on his right pulled out a newspaper and began reading it. Yuki discreetly looked over, half-expecting to some coverage of the scandals among the columns, but all he saw were headlines about the rising prices of beef and the latest Yakuza hazings around town, as well as some recently released media coverage of the infant Crown Princess Aiko. Nothing about Miss Honda or him, or anybody. He felt somewhat relieved. He only hoped that those fliers didn't make it into her sight.

Dinner was normal. Yuki enjoyed the fresh soba that Miss Honda prepared—she made the best soba he had ever tasted. All throughout dinner he couldn't help studying her. She joked with Shigure and Kyo and talked about her day. Kneeling across from him and holding up her bowl of noodles and chopsticks, with a cute smile on her face, she looked like she fit in with the family perfectly. Miss Honda had been around for so long that Yuki no longer thought it peculiar that she lived with them.

".....and Ritsu was chased all the way up a tree, and the dog just wouldn't leave him alone....."

Yuki smiled, and not just at Miss Honda's retelling of her adventure that morning. The girl at the table was so perky and cheerful. A day didn't go by that he didn't see her bright-eyed features and ever-present smile. Why anyone would want to make up such awful rumors about someone who was so genuinely good was beyond him. Since that walk to school, he hadn't been able to get them off his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that they were lies. All he needed was to see her smile, and he could feel it deep down. He could trust Miss Honda. He already did. He put his whole faith in her. But then why.....?

As he promised himself earlier, he took a few minutes out of his busy preparations to make a piping hot cup of herbal tea and took up his favorite spot on the porch overseeing the back yard. Rain was falling steadily outside, not much of a downpour, but enough to wet the grass and leaves and leave a clean fragrance in the air. Leaning against a corner post, safe from the storm beneath the roof, he breathed in the fresh scent of the drink, letting the cup warm his pale hands. The summer was coming to his end, along with this chapter of his life. His future was rushing at him, faster than he could believe. School, work, society, finding the right girl to marry.....

He became aware of soft footsteps treading his way. He looked up and saw Miss Honda with an identical steaming mug in hand. Yuki shifted over, and she sat down next to him. Her hair was up in pigtails; she'd been cleaning the kitchen earlier. Yuki was going to miss that when they moved away. Maybe she'd still come to clean for him every once in a while. He hoped so. And not just for the sake of having a tidy kitchen.

"It's a really pretty evening, isn't it?" she said, gazing up at the impenetrable sky. Lightning flashed weakly towards the west, following a faint boom of thunder.

Yuki made a mild noise of agreement. They listened to the storm together for several minutes in comfortable silence. Yuki sipped at his tea absently and contemplated the events that had transpired. He didn't believe for a second that Miss Honda was the kind of person who was even capable of being dishonest. If she was, then she would have to be the greatest actress who ever breathed. But Yuki had faith in her. No one could convince him otherwise.

"Is everything all right, Yuki?" Miss Honda asked gently. "You were pretty quiet at dinner."

Yuki snapped out of his meditation as soon as she spoke.

"Hm, what? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just a bit preoccupied is all."

"Worried?"

Yuki considered. "No, I don't think so. Everything will be new, but it will be kind of exciting. There's a lot about leaving that I'm looking forward to. Though I have to admit, I'm going to miss living here, in this town, in this house." His lips turned up in a quirk. "With you."

"Yeah, me too," Miss Honda agreed.

Yuki saw her face fall a little; her smile seemed a touch sad. But it was the truth. They wouldn't be allowed to stay together in the dorms at Tokyo University. That was just how the regulations went. Unless they were married.

Funny how that idea should pop into his head. And not for the first time. Miss Honda was an extraordinary person. Before meeting her, Yuki doubted that someone as compassionate, kind, forgiving, and humble as she could possibly exist. She could be a bit spacey at times, and silly, but he loved her for it. She knew all of his secrets—well, most of them, anyway—and related her innermost thoughts to him. They struggled together to get through school, to get through challenges, and through the curse. She was there to console him when he needed it most, and she'd seen the worst sides of him without ever holding them against him. Yuki didn't think Miss Honda could have a bad side. She was perfect. And more and more every day, Yuki was beginning to realize just how much he needed her with him.

He sighed slowly, setting down his mug and drawing his knees to his chest. The drops of water drizzling down from the eaves sparkled in the porch light like little beads of fire. Yuki held out his palm to catch a couple of them.

"Miss Honda, what do you think about getting married?"

"Huh?" Apparently the question caught her off guard. Yuki supposed it must have sounded odd. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, loosening it, and cleared his throat.

"I mean, do you ever think about getting married and having a family? That sort of thing?"

"Um, I guess so," she replied, looking down into the rim of her cup. "I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen in the future, but I think I'd like to, someday." She gazed out into the dark yard where the rain spattered lightly on the grass. "I'm not sure of anything really. I don't know where I'll be a year from now, or two years, or ten. I wasn't even counting on going to college a few months ago. It's amazing how fast one's life can change."

"Yeah," Yuki uttered, resting his arm on his knees.

"There are so many people I haven't even met yet, so many things to do. I don't know when or where or how any of it will happen, but I think I'd like to get married someday. I want to be a mom just like mine. I think my kids would be pretty lucky if I was even half as good as my mother was." Her voice trailed off thoughtfully. Yuki regarded her with his light violet eyes. Though he'd never known her mother except through her, he was convinced Miss Honda would be a wonderful mother. Better than his, certainly.

"If I have a family," he told her, "I don't want it to be anything like mine." She turned her face to look at him with a puzzled expression, and he continued, "My parents hardly ever spent time with me. And you already know what things are like between me and my brother." It was true that Yuki remembered very little about his parents. His mother and father had both died when he was little, falling victim to some mysterious illness. He and Ayame were taken in by an older couple who lived at the main house, and they raised him from that time until he went to stay with Shigure. He supposed they gave him love and attention, but all his life he grew up feeling like something was missing. Some part of his family that he needed, that wasn't there, and never could be. He began to truly understand what it meant to have a curse, living at that house. It meant being surrounded by people, but always being alone. Of wanting to love and be loved, and not being able to. "If I have a family....." he murmured. As much as he might wish for it, he knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none. He was a member of the zodiac. And he was cursed. Love and family were just an illusion. A hopeful dream.

"Don't worry, Yuki," Miss Honda said. To his surprise, her smile was warm and encouraging, dispelling his dark fears. "Just remember. 'Everything will be all right in the end. And if it's not all right, it's not the end.'"

Her optimism was contagious, and he couldn't help chuckling.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, Yuki," she countered, "thank you."

She gathered up their cups and with a wink returned inside. Yuki contented himself with watching the slacking storm roll by.

She truly was special. He might never have known it, had they not met all those years ago accidentally, when Kyo had fallen in through the roof, and she had fallen on Yuki. Something was becoming undeniably clear to him, and no rumors or stories could change it. He had fallen for her.

Clothes damp and shoes filled with water, Kureno squatted at the entrance of an alley at the edge of town. He'd just been off on a job when the storm hit, and he was caught unprepared. Not that it really mattered all that much to him. Rain was rain. There was no use in trying to avoid it. When life came at you, you didn't scurry for cover. He gave his matted hair a shake and droplets sprayed everywhere. His dark red eyes pierced the shadows. The streets were devoid of people. They were all inside, eating dinner or watching television or attending to the trivial matters of their meaningless, routine lives. Every now and then a beam from a car headlight filled the alley before turning and disappearing. The fleeting pools of light illuminated rippling puddles and glistening cement. The silhouettes of dumpsters and boxes cluttering the alley elongated and mutated, crawling over the sides of the two buildings.

Kureno thought about heading towards his gang's hideaway in an old abandoned warehouse on the riverfront, but there really was no rush. He didn't have much to contribute. All he'd managed to secure that day were a couple of Rolexes, a wad of cash, and one diamond earring that was probably fake. With them he could probably get a nice place to sleep for the night, or a hot meal. Maybe even a few minutes with some pleasant company. But there was no rush. The boss he had to report to would probably be upset that Kureno didn't bring his loot back right away. Kureno could put up with that. It wouldn't be too much longer until he was running the show. He already had some of his Yakuza brothers firmly under his control. It hadn't been too difficult. Kureno was surprised at just how pathetic the gangsters were. Some of them would steal some old granny's purse, maybe push her over, and call it a heist. Why settle for petty misdemeanors when they could make their work an art?

The bronze-skinned Sohma had spent most of his life doing just that. Life was suffering. It was ironic that he later heard those words originated with the great Buddha. Kureno would very much like to have met him. Perhaps that fat old prince had known more than he let on to the rest of the world. Life was suffering, therefore to suffer was to live. It was a joy that Kureno took untiring pleasure in. Letting people know they were alive.

Kureno had been sitting in that miserable spot for some time now, thinking about his last encounter with Akito, and what the head of the House of Sohma had said about a young girl who wanted to help him discover what it was to live. An extraordinary girl, Akito called her. Kureno had seen her. She didn't look all that extraordinary to him. But he was willing to find out if everything he'd heard about her was true.

"Yes, Miss Tohru Honda," he said suavely to no one. "Let me find out just how extraordinary you are."

Another ray of light filled the narrow alleyway. The rooster saw a rat skirting around a puddle. The rodent reminded him of Yuki, naturally. It passed near his foot. With lightning-quick reflexes, he caged it with his hand, pinching the rat at the scruff of its neck and dangling it inches above the ground. It twisted around in his grip, trying to escape, but its teeth couldn't reach his fingers.

Kureno carefully lowered it back to the ground, but didn't release it. Instead, he reached into his pocket with his free hand and withdrew the Swiss army knife he carried around.

Kureno needed to entertain himself for a while, before he decided to head back to headquarters. He talked to himself, as he often did when he was alone.

"Can't wait to meet you, Miss Honda. I've heard so much about you."

Author's Notes: Gah. Sorry again for the wait. I hope the length of this chapter (and hopefully its quality) makes up for it. I need to get another chapter of my Mononoke-hime story up after this, so hopefully I'll be back soon. Again, reviews and whatnot are always appreciated! And special thanks to those of you who do leave comments. And of course, special thanks to Caiti, who has been appointed my Muse and PR agent, and of course, dear friend. Ja ne, mina-san!


	19. Commentary Issue No 2

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Intercommentary Issue No. 2

Yuriko: Konnichi wa, mina-san. Thanks for being patient with me. Another school semester is out of the way, so I'll have more time to write over the break. Also, it has come to my attention that my story's a bit difficult to access now on Please stay tuned for updates on a possible website for the story. Well, the story is about halfway done now, and with the start of college and encounters with old and new enemies, Tohru-tachi are in for quite a few surprises. Plus, with both Yuki and Kyo vying for Tohru's affection, not to mention competition from the Prince Yuki Fan Club(s), Kagura, and even Akito?!.....life's about to get a lot more complicated. Keep reading the upcoming chapters for answers to questions such as "How did the zodiac curse get started?" and "Who is Tohru's mysterious benefactor?" and of course, the one that plagues us all, "Just who ends up winning Tohru's heart?"

And now for some Q&A:

Jadefinn: It's been already one month and you still haven't updated yet. But I see you haven't suffered writer's block, at least not anymore, and I'm happy for that  
And I hope from all my heart this is Yukiru. You are quite a teaser, you know. Making your fans suffer like this, waiting in anticipation...

Yuriko: Yeah….heheh. Again, school was really tough last semester. I try to update at least every two weeks. I usually switch off writing for this story and one of my others, a continuation fic for "Mononoke-hime." I'm considering starting a couple of fan fictions for Final Fantasies VIII, IX, and X as well, but those won't be started until Furuba is done. Just keep checking back for updates, or see if (if that's where you're reading this story) can alert you via email whenever it's updated. Don't worry. I have no intention of abandoning the story. It's already halfway done! pant pant I'm also working on some revising of earlier chapters in the meanwhile to correct a couple discrepancies, but that's a bit lower on the priority list. (Hey, even I'm not perfect.) As for this story being a Yukiru…well, you'll just have to wait and see! I will promise you one thing. It's definitely going to be either Yuki or Kyo…..Well, before the end, hearts will be broken, people will be confused, and there will be more than one love triangle…..And yes. I am a teaser. (And I sooooo enjoy it! Bwahahahahah!)

Kaze: Egad! Who's the guy that kissed Tohru?! Oo Must know! Please get the next chapter out soon! It's a really great story. I want to know more about Kureno!

Yuriko: Teehee. Hope you all liked that sneak peek. I liked writing it for sure. Can't wait till we get to that chapter. As for Kureno, he will become more and more of a prominent character in future chapters…..

Bradybunch4529: I can't believe how you've managed to capture everyone down to a tee. This is a great story and it's getting even better. I really can't wait to see what the Prince Yuki fan club is going to do. I wonder, are you going to make this a 3 way love affair? You've kept the original triangle in place and they all 3 seem to fit together so well. More soon I hope.

Yuriko: Why, thank you. The characterization is something I try to keep up as much as possible. Strangely, it's not too hard. Guess it's all those times I watched Fruits Basket. Glad you're liking the story so far. As to a 3-way love affair, why stop there? Why not make this a love dodecahedron?

desev13: Anyway, may I just ask one questoion? What pairing is in this Fanfic?

Yuriko: What pairing is it NOT? Well, without spoiling too much, there will be a lot of Rin/Haru, Rin/Shigure, Akito/Tohru, Kureno/Tohru, Momiji/Tohru, Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Tohru, Kagura/Kyo, Motoko/Yuki, Haru/Yuki (in retrospect), Hatori/Chiharu, and maybe a fling with former President Takai of Kawaia High School thrown in for kicks.

christiniee: heyy .. its me again . sorry, but i just had to post somethinq up. it was just a thought . since the characters rin , and (whatever the roosters name was) were not introduced in the orginal anime, i was wonderinq whered you get those characters. ive been readinq other fanfiction too, but im just curious to see rin and that roosters name posted up countless times with the same characteristics. please write back to me at my email when you have the time . thanks a bunch !

Yuriko: Well, I don't know if the Furuba people will ever produce a second season to the anime, but the manga goes on to continue the Fruits Basket story, though parts of it are quite different from the anime, to my knowledge. Obviously we were a couple zodiac members short in the series, so I took the liberty of making them up myself for the purposes of this fanfic; I did a little research on the web, and kept things like names, some descriptions and personality traits, etc., but I take creative license for a lot of the rest.

Zarame: I really like your story. Sometimes with Akito I just want to hug him (you know like be all nice and comfort him) and just about every other time I would like to wring his neck (a fine line between love and , ne?). Anyway this thing with Hatori, try not to make it to much like Kana (as in NO ERASING MEMORY). And give Yuki some more parts please (I LOVE YUKI). I'd like to know, what is the Prince Yuki Fan Club gonna do to him, they woun't kidnap him or anything will they? I hope not! What evil secret dirt to you have on Tohru? You must have some since the Fan Club made a thing about looking. Oh my, I'm talking to much. I await your next chapter!!

Yuriko: Yeah, Akito's an interesting character. About the erasing memory thing…who says I can't? (heheheh…) Well, I'm still tinkering with the idea. My original plans dictate that someone WILL get his/her memory erased at the end, if Tohru fails her final test, though perhaps not who you expected…..whether or not I go through with it or do Alternative B, I have yet to decide.

**lhuntathraeil**: YUMMY! love the story!

Yuriko: It's low in fat, too!

**swtjemz**: wow! this is a very interesting story. I like how you explore the characters more in depth (i.e. Hatori and Shigure, who are some of my favorite characters in the series...) I'm definately interested in the way you're developing Kureno to be a darker character and how he joined the Yakuza.

I look forward to reading more!

Yuriko: Yeah, almost all of the Sohmas have this trouble side buried deep beneath all the happy-go-luckiness. It's a cool contrast to the natural humor and mirth of the anime. What's difficult is finding a balance between both. Sometimes the story's pretty light and funny, and sometimes it's more dramatic and angsty. Hopefully it doesn't lean to much to that side, which is why I have designated Shigure, Ayame, the Prince Yuki Fan Club, Momiji, etc. as the "Official Providers of Comic Relief." afore-mentioned characters strike a heroic pose Kureno will be the trickiest of all to write for, especially since I'm trying to keep this fic rated PG-ish, but he's also one of the most interesting characters, in my opinion.

celest4: Love your story! Update real soon!! If you're really gonna do couples, I think it should be Yuki&Tohru!

Yuriko: There seems to be an awful lot of Yukiru support out there. What's wrong with a Momijiru? Or an Ayameru? A Shigureru would be pretty interesting, in a kind of disturbing way. Maybe I could go with my original plan to have Tohru end up with that one paper boy from the first or second episode who makes his debut later in the fic and becomes the main hero, sweeping Tohru off her feet and whisking her away into the sunset…..(lol)

**goldenshamrocks5**: Love fruits basket! THis is a great story! Mind if you put a little bit more humor in it though? Thanks a lot for the story!

Yuriko: Humor really is THE hardest thing to write, you know. I do what I can, with the characters I have, but there's only so much that can be expressed in writing, especially with my style. If I actually was making a continuation of the anime that would be another matter. I try to keep a fair ratio of comedy and drama, true to the original Furuba-style, but this fic is going to be primarily a drama/romance. I'll keep it in mind and do what I can, though!

Okay. Soooo…..That's about it for now. Thanks for all of the reviews and emails, and send some more so I can be inspired to write. I really do appreciate your critiquing and comments. Hmmm…..I've probably already given away far too much already, but in keeping with tradition, I'll throw in yet another spoiler for a future chapter, to keep you interested (hopefully). Again, if you don't want to have it spoiled for you, don't read ahead. Arigatou gozaimasu, mina-san!

Hatori brought his sleek black car to a stop in the gravelly drive alongside his house. The nearly inaudible hum of the engine went totally silent as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled it out. He looked at Chiharu, in the seat next to him. She wore a gentle smile on her smooth face, but there was evident nervousness in her beautiful green eyes. Hatori reached over to cover her hand resting on her lap, feeling her warm, smooth skin and the cool hard stone and band under his palm…..

He stepped out the car and the first thing that met his eyes was little blonde Momiji running towards him, dressed in a mute brown and red sweater, gloves and a hat of gray wool, and dark corduroy pants that tucked into this boots. His tea-colored eyes were alight with joy at seeing his friend and caretaker, and the bounce in his step seemed to echo it.

"Hari!" Momiji squealed with delight. "You're finally home! You never told me you were going on vacation, silly! And you didn't even say goodbye!"

As he trotted up to him, though, breath forming misty puffs in the chilly air, he skidded to a stop in the shallow snow and gaped at Chiharu getting out of the car as well. Newcomers were a rare thing at Sohma House, especially those who weren't Sohmas. But Momiji didn't know who Chiharu was. Or who she was now.

"Hello, Momiji," Hatori said, acknowledging him. Momiji's soft brown eyes were puzzled, especially when Chiharu came around to stand next to Hatori, lacing her fingers in his. Momiji's eyes darted from Hatori's face to hers, confusion deeply etched in them.

"Who is this lady, Hatori?" he asked slowly, looking up at the older man through pale golden wisps of hair.

"This is Chiharu," Hatori replied stately. He took a deep breath to steel himself. He was not going to be afraid. He would stand tall and face whatever came. With Chiharu's hand in his, he felt stronger than he could ever be alone. "She is my wife, Momiji."

The boy rocked back with this startling revelation. Suddenly his wide eyes filled with tears, and unblinkingly he stared at Hatori as an anguished sob escaped his throat.

"Akito wants to see you, Hari," he announced, his voice breaking as the gravity of the situation finally began to make sense to him. "He sent me to tell you…..He wants to see you right now….."


	20. Chapter 16: All's Fair

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Meep.

Chapter Sixteen: All's Fair

"Mi'iiiiiii!" Shigure whined on the phone. "I can't get it done by Friday! My muse has abandoned me! How am I supposed to write without any inspiration?"

Kyo growled under his breath and rubbed his forehead as he tried to tune out the racket the Dog was making. He was lying on his back in the living room, feet up on the wall, doing abdominal exercises in a pair of gray, baggy sweatpants and a black T-shirt. His stomach muscles were starting to complain—he was on curl-up number 574—but listening to Shigure yak on the phone to his editor and make cheap excuses was giving him a headache. Actually, he got migraines whenever Shigure opened his big, dumb mouth, it seemed like. The only person in this house who annoyed him more was Yuki. And Yuki didn't even have to do more than breathe in and out.

"I told you, my computer crashed!" the writer protested. Sounded like he was just making up his usual lame crap. Just how much did that woman believe outta him anyway? She was even denser than Shigure, if she was that gullible. Kyo didn't know how anyone could put up with Shigure for so long. Well, at least the woman didn't have to live with him. Kyo had stayed at this house for two or three years; the man drove him nuts the first day!

"…and it's a lot slower having to write by hand! I need an extension." The voice in the hallway paused. "How long? Oh, I dunno…..Probably a month or two?"

Even from where he was positioned on the floor in the next room, Kyo heard an angry outburst from the receiver, then the zodiac mutt's shaky laugh a few seconds later. "Heheh. Yes, I suppose severing my toes one at a time with a butter knife would be pretty effective motivation. I'll have to think about that as I write. I'm sure the threat of being maimed has inspired many an author. I bet Shakespeare didn't have any toes left by the time he was done with "Hamlet." Or fingers either! Though that would probably make writing a bit tricky. I've heard of an author from Russia who was born without arms or legs, so he writes with his tongue! Wouldn't that be an accomplishment! I bet—uh, hello? Hello? Mi'I?"

Kyo heard the older man sigh in defeat and say, "Ah well. I guess that takes care of that!"

Kyo folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. What an idiot. Now that crazy woman would be chasing him down here next. That was all Kyo needed.

Tohru was busy washing breakfast's dishes in the kitchen. With his keen senses he could hear the water running and the clinking of silverware. Shigure came in and sat down on the new sofa he'd bought with his last installment and turned on the television. He had a rather happy smile on his stupid face. Kyo felt like wiping it off for him with his knuckles.

"Did your computer really crash?" he asked, somersaulting backwards and rising smoothly to his feet.

Shigure regarded him with insincere affront. "Are you questioning my honesty? Do you think I would lie to my beloved editor so that I could enjoy a few days off from writing day in and day out and have a break like the rest of the world does?" He put on a mask of snooty self-righteousness and looked away. "I'm so offended."

"Oh, shut up," Kyo said irritably, wandering off to the kitchen. He heard footsteps softly padding down the stairs. The only other person in the house, and the one Kyo hated the most, even more than Shigure. If he'd been a cat at that moment, his ears would be flattened and his tail lashing to and fro irately. Now that Yuki was done with his classes, he hung around the house all day. Kyo wished the other boy would just disappear. A few years of being stuck in the same house together (Kyo still thought of his situation like that whenever the Rat was around) and going through hell and back that one night he'd changed into his monster form hadn't done much to improve their relationship. What did he have to do to prove he was better than that lousy rat? His fists tightened at the thought, but he just kept on walking to the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was Tohru, still at the sink, scrubbing serving plates vigorously with a sponge till they were spotlessly white. The tip of her tongue was probably tucked in the corner of her mouth, the way it always was whenever she battled an especially difficult dish. She still had an apron tied on over her white shirt and pink skirt, and fuzzy pink slippers on her bare feet. Kyo noticed that her hair was woven into a braid, with a couple crazy strands sticking out messily. Man, she was pretty. He thought about telling her that, quite frequently in fact. But, as always, a rare case of shyness got the better of him, and he kept his mouth shut as he went to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Hi, Kyo!" she said brightly, not even having to turn around to know it was him. She moved the oval plate under the faucet to rinse it off. "Did you like breakfast?"

Did he like it? Did he ever not like it? Well, maybe not when she made stewed leeks. Though really the simple meal of cold fish and egg over rice seemed like gourmet cuisine whenever she made it. Kyo could never get tired of her cooking. So long as she never made leeks.

"Yeah," he replied. He looked at his glass of milk. Why had he come in the kitchen again? He wasn't thirsty. He downed the milk in a couple gulps anyway and wiped off what stuck to his upper lip with the back of his hand. He stared at the empty glass quietly then looked at the girl by the sink. Normally he'd just drop it in and go, but…

"Can I…can I give you a hand?" he inquired.

Tohru's head whipped around, and she goggled at him with eyes as blue and wide as the sky as if she'd never seen him before. But then her face broke out into a smile as she replied,

"Sure!"

Kyo silently took up a spot beside her and rinsed the slippery, sudsy dishes she handed him, putting them on the wire rack to dry. Usually Yuki helped Tohru out with the dishes. Kyo hated doing them. But today…..it wouldn't be so bad to make her job just a little bit easier, would it?

"What in the…Kyo?"

Kyo grimaced when he heard Shigure's obnoxious voice behind him. Kyo did an about face, a dripping spatula in his hand and glared at him, balling his other fist on his hip.

"Are you doing…dishes?"

"No, I'm doing ballet! What does it look like I'm doing?" he shouted back. As if Shigure's astonishment wasn't enough, Yuki's head ducked under the short blue curtain that hung across the doorframe a moment later and stopped cold at the sight that had Shigure's mouth wide open. He looked just as amazed, but his expression quickly turned into the gauze-thin sheen of anger that Kyo had come to recognize from his archenemy—the look that he and very few other people could elicit out of the pale, rail-thin boy. Despite his loathing for dishes and any other kind of housework, Kyo couldn't help but feel a small thrill of victory at seeing Yuki's usual place usurped.

Maybe it was just summer boredom, but Kyo seemed to come to blows with Yuki a lot more often and over smaller things than they used to. Just the other night after he'd finished brushing his teeth, he'd seen Tohru and Yuki together in the hallway outside Tohru's bedroom talking before bed, and Kyo got an irresistible urge to punch his lights out. He'd tried to just after Tohru closed her door for the night, but Yuki was still faster than he was. That girly Rat-boy must have had some kind of psychic premonition. All Kyo got was Yuki's fist in his face, and a couple of loosened molars. And the day before that, Kyo was just making fun of Yuki at dinner, not even really putting his usual effort into it, and Yuki lunged over and delivered a nasty uppercut that nearly disconnected Kyo's head with his neck. His chin was still kind of sore from that. He massaged it ruefully.

Shigure and Yuki were still staring at him in wonder. Kyo couldn't think of anything to say to defend himself, but fortunately—or rather, unfortunately—he was saved when a young woman's voice rang out through the house.

"Oh, Kyoooooooo!!!!!!!! Where's my sweet darling?"

The color drained from Kyo and was probably pooling around his shoes on Tohru's nice clean floor. That voice…..

"Kagura!" Tohru said happily—only she would!—drying the last of the dishes with a black-checkered towel. From the big, silly smile on her face, you would have thought she was a kid in a candy store with money to burn. Kyo's reaction was much different. He began seeking out possible escape routes.

But before he could take off and bolt through the back door, the zodiac Boar came bouncing into the Sohmas' immaculate kitchen and poked her head between Yuki and Shigure. Spotting him, her eyes lit up like beacons, and her seemingly innocent, happy-go-lucky attitude mutated into what it truly was—the psychotic, violent frenzy of a predator locking onto its prey like search and destroy missiles aiming for a target.

"Kyoooooo!" she sang, and before anyone could even blink, she pushed Shigure and Yuki aside—hard—and was charging at him like a train with the brakes out. Reacting on pure instinct, Kyo gripped the spatula like a sword, ready to use it on her if necessary. A spatula was apparently no match for a crazed woman's tempestuous passion, though; before he knew it, the spatula flew out of his hands and he was on his back on the floor, trying to fend off Kagura.

"What the--? Get offa me, you—" He wasn't able to finish the long string of curses he had prepared—he found himself trying to fight off the older girl's lips that threatened to suck the life out of him.

"Could you two get a room? Some of us just ate," Yuki commented with an edge of poison. Man, Kyo wanted to slug him!

"Honestly, Kyo," Shigure said with disapproval while Kyo managed to free up one hand to try and pry Kagura's arms from his torso, "You can't exude even the slightest shred of self-control around a beautiful woman."

"That's rich comin' from you, you perverted piece of—"

"Sorry for the intrusion," came a calm, mellow voice that sounded similar to Yuki's. "We let ourselves in."

Yuki and Shigure turned around to view the newcomer, but it was only Tohru's delighted squeal of "Hatsuharu!" that let Kyo know who else had barged in. He nearly had a knee free, but he was losing ground quickly. His strength was ebbing. What was this woman, a clamp?

"Kagura, maybe you two should catch up some other time," Haru said quietly. Kyo heaved a sigh of intense relief when the woman let go of him and sat up, looking slightly regretful.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten to see my Kyo-kins in such a long time. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself."

Kyo scowled. Kyo-kins? That was a new one. He hoped it didn't stick. Taking advantage of Haru's intercession, he shoved Kagura away—harder than was polite, probably—and got to his feet, wiping his mouth where she'd tried to eat him.

"Too much to hope that I'd be moved out before you came around again," he said acidly.

"But Kyo, I wanted to spend some time with you before I have to say goodbye!" Kagura whined.

"We're not moving for three more days," Yuki told her. "It's a bit early, don't you think?"

"Actually….." Shigure began in a way that Kyo sensed was going to mean pain later, "I invited them to stay with us until then. I thought it would be nice if we could all spend some time together before back-to-school, and Kagura and Haru didn't have any plans."

"I'll go get my stuff! Kyo, we're sharing a room!" Kagura cheered as she leapt to her feet and danced away.

"Over my dead body!" he yelled.

"Uh, Kagura, you'll be with Tohru. Hatsuharu and Kyo will be rooming together," Shigure stepped in. Kagura's excitement died down a tad, but she redirected it towards Tohru and jumped up and down. "Yay! We get to be roommates, Tohru!"

"Hey, how come Yuki doesn't have to share a room?" Kyo protested. Still, he owed Shigure a tiny debt, keeping his spastic "fiancée" away from him. Share a room? The mere thought made him want to throw up. Although Hatsuharu wasn't a much better choice. The Cow didn't appear particularly thrilled with the arrangement, either.

His cousin didn't bother to answer his question. "Well, that's settled then. Haru, Kagura, make yourselves at home."

"I'll help bring your things upstairs," Tohru offered, folding up the dish towel and laying it neatly on the stove handle. "And after that, I'll get lunch ready. How does—"

"No, you won't," Shigure forbade her sternly. Everyone, Tohru especially, stared at him. Shigure looked gravely serious. Kyo didn't know what had come over him, but then the serious expression melted into a wide, loopy grin. "We're going out for a field trip!"

"Huh?" Kyo said. All of the other Sohmas plus Tohru gaped at him.

"Well, it just seems to me that things have been awfully tense around here lately, what with getting ready to leave home and trying to avoid editors who make inhumane demands on the human spirit, not to mention refereeing karate matches left and right…"

Kyo rubbed his chin resentfully.

"…and so I thought it would be nice if we all went out for a day to have some fun. You know, get away from the house. There's a new amusement park not too far away that just opened a few weeks ago. From what I've heard it's quite a spectacle."

"An amusement park?" Tohru said. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Yaaaay! We get to go to an amusement park!" Kagura crowed. She latched on to Kyo again. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"I am NOT going anywhere with her!" Kyo yelled, trying to force a wedge between him and the young woman who was attached to him like a Siamese twin.

"Oh, Kyo! Why are you being so mean to me? Don't you like spending time with me?"

"NO!"

"Now, now, you two, settle down," Shigure advised. "We're all going together."

"I'd rather just stay home!" Kyo bit back.

"Fine then. We don't want to put up with you anyway, stupid cat," Yuki retorted calmly.

Kyo's hair began to stand on end, and he debated whether or not to shoot back a really good comeback or simply let his fists do all the talking.

"Oh, please, Kyo! Won't you come?" Tohru asked, clasping her hands together and looking at him with shiny eyes. "It might be our last outing together! It just wouldn't be the same if you weren't there!"

"Yeah!" Kagura backed her up, saying. "And if you're going to stay home, then I'm staying, too!"

Kyo felt a spark of irritation go off like static shock in his mind. But Tohru's pleading gaze always seemed to break down any anger he had boiling up inside. He didn't think she was manipulating him—she was way too dense for that sort of trick—but she sure was good at it.

"Fine," he said, with his Most Massive Sigh Ever. "I'll go." He only had a tiny little satisfaction at seeing Yuki's disappointed face. The Rat could just go jump in front of an oncoming semi for all Kyo cared.

Kagura celebrated by squeezing him even tighter and Tohru beamed brightly at him and thanked him with her genuine, trademark smile. Kyo scratched his head and tried to come up with a way to save his pride.

"Shigure would probably just hit on every chick he sees, and Haru and Yuki are totally unreliable. You'll need someone who can handle himself while we're there." He ignored the identical, narrow-eyed looks of annoyance that Yuki and Haru shared. Shigure merely blew it off and folded his arms in his sleeves.

"Okay, that's that, then. Let's get Haru's and Kagura's stuff upstairs, and then we'll go out."

—CUE TIME LAPSE—

………….................................................................Kyo: Hurry up already, dangit!

"Is this it?" Tohru wondered from the back seat where she was sandwiched between Yuki and Shigure. She was peering through the car's tinted windows at an enormous ferris wheel that was becoming visible over the tops of the trees that lined the road. Kagura was driving, having brought her car for the stay at Shigure's, and Kyo had to take shotgun or risk being killed. At least Kagura was sensible while she was driving, if never at any other time. Her little blue Subaru steadily cruised down the road that spilled out of the low mountains. The park was nestled in a little valley at the end of the canyon, just up ahead and to the right. Kyo let his eyes wander and mindlessly watched the streaks of paint dividing the lanes whiz by. Why anyone was dumb enough to build an amusement park out in the middle of nowhere was beyond him.

"Yep, that's it," Shigure announced, consulting the road map. "Ichigo's Playland."

"It sounds like nothin' but a bunch of lame kiddy rides," Kyo complained. Man, this was gonna be the pits. If it wasn't for Tohru's persuading him, he'd be doing something way better with his last few days of freedom.

"The reviews for it were quite good," Shigure countered, looking over the map. "Adults really seem to enjoy it. Ah, take this next exit, Kagura."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of children's rides for you to go on, Kyo," Yuki said, getting his dig in. "Maybe we'll bring you back next year for the big boy rides."

Kyo bristled and contemplated turning around and strangling his cousin with his seatbelt. That would be fairly entertaining at least.

As they approached the toll gate that would let them into the park, Kagura handed the attendant the free pass Shigure had clipped out of a newspaper and drove in, weaving around the jam-packed lot, searching for a space. Kyo caught sight of many young people about his age, some older, some younger, holding hands and walking together two-by-two towards the amusement park with enthusiasm. With an inward groan he hoped that Kagura wouldn't get the idea that this was some kind of date and get all sentimental about spending time with him again. Oh, man, what if there was some kind of mushy, romantic ride like a Tunnel o' Love? The cat instinct in him started screaming for him to scratch at the windows with his fingernails and try to escape.

Kagura parked the car a fair distance from the entrance. Kyo tried to stick close to Shigure and Tohru, but Kagura wouldn't allow him to go three steps without her at his shoulder. Kyo stared up ahead at the cloudless sky, where the sun was just a touch past its zenith. This was going to be a long, long day.

"May I see your passes, please?" the lady in blue uniform at the ticket counter asked before they walked through the rotating gate. Shigure gave them to her, and she checked them over. Then she regarded the group of them and started counting heads, finger bobbing in the air as she worked her mouth wordlessly.

"Is there a problem?" Shigure inquired, noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"These are specialty tickets," the attendant answered. "They're okay to get in, but today is the park's Couples in Love Day. It's something we put on once a month where only couples can get in. You have an odd ratio of guys and girls. Unless….." She looked at the men and hastily added, "Not that I have a problem with that kind of thing! Really! But maybe you might want to come back on our Rainbow Day if you want a bigger discount?"

Kyo did a take and stared at the guys with him. He felt like gagging. "No way!" he practically choked. "There's nothin' like that goin' on here!"

The young lady at the counter looked flustered. "Oh…..My apologies. I just assumed…..Well, anyway, you can still get in as long as you're together. In pairs," she finished hurriedly. Kyo thought about giving her a piece of his mind and was just about to demand to see the manager when Shigure exclaimed,

"Alright then! Let's pair off!"

Kyo wheeled around and got ready to unleash a tidle wave of shouting on Shigure. No one was gonna stick him with anyone!

"Let's see," Shigure said quickly, as though he expected the objection. "I'll take Tohru with me. Hatsuharu, why don't you and Yuki do some catching up? And yes, Kagura will go with Kyo, of course."

Kyo froze, his overreaction forgotten as his worst fears were confirmed and the world seemed to darken and crumble to pieces.

"Yay!" Kagura cried. She latched onto his wrist like a manacle. "We'll meet up with you guys for lunch, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kagura," Shigure agreed. "We'll all find the food court and get back together at about two o'clock."

"Hey, wait a—" Kyo began, but wasn't able to finish his sentence—again. He was dragged off at high speed with Kagura in the lead, feet pounding on the pavement just to keep from having his arm torn off. Shigure waved bye to him as he and the rest of the Sohmas shrank in the ever-increasing distance. Oh no. This was going to be a nightmare…..

"Let's go on the merry-go-round first!" Kagura squealed when she finally reduced her speed to Warp Factor 9. "Over there!"

Kyo immediately stiffened. He was not going to be pushed around by some girl! Especially not in public! He pretended not to see that he and Kagura were surrounded by men and women, boys and girls, all holding hands or hugging, or skipping around. More than one couple was sharing a tender moment in the shade under the trees or on the wrought iron benches strewn around. Kyo was reminded of his prior struggles with Kagura that morning. She'd better not get any more ideas. There'd be no one to save him this time.

"I'm not going on any girly, sissy ride," he said stubbornly, yanking his wrist away and folding his arms. "Let's at least find a roller coaster or something fun."

He more than half expected her to blow up at him or at the very least whine like a spoiled kid until she got her way. But to his incredible surprise, she stood there and looked thoughtful for a moment. He had recognized that familiar glint in her eyes again, but instead of finding himself with his face on the ground and his arms being dislocated, it vanished in a second, and she just put a finger to her lips, as though pondering.

"What if…what if we take turns picking?" she suggested.

Kyo gaped. Kagura? Offering a non-violent solution to their argument? Well, at least she wasn't trying to beat him into submission like she usually would. Still, he felt like gritting his teeth.

"Fine," he replied flatly.

"You can choose first," Kagura said. She clasped her hands in front of her and stood there waiting expectantly. Kyo stared. What was with this girl? Was she feeling sick or something?

Kyo scanned around to see if there was anything remotely fun in the area. The merry-go-round was just a short distance away, with its cute, brightly painted horses rising and falling as they cantered around in a big circle, to a music box tune. A lot of men and women, young and old, seemed to be enjoying themselves on that one, but Kyo wasn't the sentimental type who went in for that sort of thing. There were some waterslides up ahead, but Kyo wasn't a huge fan of them—he didn't have any clothes except the ones he was in, anyway—and some of the small, kiddy rides he expected to see, like miniature airplanes that "flew" on short levers, spinning around in a circle, a boat ride, each tiny boat equipped with a bell to ring—the little kids inside seemed to be having more fun with those bells than with sailing around in the water-filled trench they were in. There was a swing ride a little further away. That had some possibilities. Kyo was quickly becoming bored with the options though, until he saw something really promising a little to his right, behind the red and gold-painted ice cream stand.

"A racetrack!" he crowed, for the first time that day actually getting excited. He caught sight of one of the sleek, ground-hugging cars zooming around a bend at high speed. "C'mon!" he said to Kagura, starting over for them. Kagura obediently trotted after him. For a split second, Kyo didn't realize he had grabbed her hand and was leading her over to the track. He looked back at her and saw her smiling happily, gray eyes lit up and shining. He decided it wouldn't be too embarrassing if he didn't drop her hand there and then. Actually, they kind of blended in better this way.

Luckily, the line for the racecar track wasn't very long. He and Kagura got their own vehicles, and within a few minutes, they were peeling rubber as they tore along the asphalt. Kyo let out a whoop of joy as he accelerated and took a sharp turn along the curve of the track. The car tipped to the side a little, but Kyo had no fear of danger, and not just because of the helmet and safety gear he was wearing. The wind whipped his clothes as it slammed into him, trying to hold him back, but sleek car cut through it like a knife. No one could keep him down!

He heard a car horn screaming at him and saw Kagura's sleek orange racecar coming up on his side, its engine howling louder and louder as it approached. The girl in the pink helmet matched his speed, waved, and then started creeping forward until she had pulled ahead of him.

"Oh, no you don't," Kyo said, accepting the challenge. He put the pedal to the metal and urged his vehicle to go faster, chasing the orange racecar around and around the track. He and Kagura became totally oblivious to everything else going on, lapping all the other drivers and weaving in and out of their lanes trying to outdo the other.

Before he knew it, the lights surrounding the racetrack began blinking, signaling all drivers to return the cars. He'd just been about to beat her, too. With a disappointed groan he let up on the gas, giving the car a couple of laps to get down to speed. He met the driver with the pink helmet at the booth.

"That was fun!" Kagura cried, jumping up and down giddily. "I won, Kyo!"

"You did not!" Kyo protested, though even he knew it was blatantly obvious. "I wasn't racing you anyway."

Kagura was too caught up celebrating her victory to argue back.

"So what now?" Kyo asked. He'd gone with the racecars; it was her turn to pick now, if they were gonna do it that way.

"Umm…how about some games?"

After leaving the racing arena, they wandered around for a few minutes, visiting the various tents set up for games and sports. Beneath the multi-colored streamers and balloons there were ring tosses, duck hunts, Whack-A-Moles, Ski-Balls, and a ropes course, an arcade, plus tons more. Each of them tempted passers-by with prizes of toys, candy, and stuffed animals of every size and shape. Kagura spotted a baseball throw that she seemed to really like and scampered off towards it, with Kyo in her wake.

"Wanna have a go at it?" the thin girl overseeing the game invited them. "Just a hundred yen for three tries!"

"Please, Kyo, won't you do it?" Kagura begged, getting all teary-eyed and pouty-lipped.

"Uh…sure, but I don't have any—"

"Not a problem," Kagura sang. She reached into her pocket for a little plastic purse, the kind girls used for playing dress-up, and dropped a couple of quarters into the tin can on the counter. The attendant thanked her and brought out three brand new baseballs, clean and white and smelling strongly of leather. Kyo took one and hefted it in his hand then focused on the target—a small pyramid of tin cans erected about thirty feet away.

"C'mon, don't you have anything a little more challenging?" he inquired haughtily. True, his feline side did give him a slight advantage, but even without his superior senses this would have been easy.

"Think you're a real hot shot, do ya'?" the game girl said with a sly wink. She tossed her poofy blonde hair over her shoulder with just as much arrogance. "Okay, then. I'll give you a real challenge. You're holding the ball in your right hand, so you must be right-handed. Knock off all the cans in one try, with your left hand, and I'll let you have any prize you want here. I'll even refund your money."

"Do you want to blindfold me while I'm at it?" Kyo inquired snidely. He tossed the baseball into his left hand.

"Well, if you want to make things even more interesting…" the girl replied.

"Okay, fine. Bring it on," Kyo said. Most of his confidence was really just a bluff. He was sure he could knock over all the cans with his right hand, and he was fairly certain about his left. But blindfolded would really be pushing it. Still, as often happened, he'd opened his mouth before he really stopped to consider the situation.

The girl at the counter fished out a black bandana from among the prizes and wound it around Kyo's head, tying it tightly. Before the cloth was over his eyes, though, Kyo carefully marked in his memory exactly where that pyramid was.

"Ready?" the girl inquired.

"Yeah."

"You can do it, Kyo!" he heard Kagura's voice say.

"I'd better stand back or I'll probably get hit in the face, with your aim," said the other girl's voice next.

"Show 'em what you've got, sonny!" came an old man's voice from somewhere behind him. Was he attracting a crowd? That might make things slightly more disgraceful if he missed.

'Just picture the cans,' he coached himself in his head. 'Pretend they're Yuki's face…'

He summoned up the image of his idiot cousin's girly features. He still really wanted give him a few good punches in the jaw, and a black eye to boot. Well, he always did, really. Just lately more than usual.

He concentrated on the unwavering image of the cans and raised his left arm, mentally becoming one with the ball. It was one of the exercises Kazuma had taught him long ago.

"Dumb rat," he mumbled under his breath, and swung with everything he had.

Pause. No sound. Did he miss? Or was time just going really slow? He could swear he heard his own heartbeat.

CLANG! clang clangang…..

Kyo tore the bandana off of his head and stared. All of the cans were toppled, except for one that was spinning precariously on its bottom edge. Kyo watched, mesmerized, until it finally fell over on its side and rolled off the table.

"YAAAAAY!" Kagura yelled, throwing her arms around him. "You did it! You did it, Kyo!"

There was scattered applause and chatter in the background, but Kyo didn't care. The girl at the counter looked a little sulky at having lost the bet. But then she shot him a lop-sided smile and clapped as well.

"Nicely done. You really are a hot shot. What souvenir would you like?"

Kyo ran his eyes over the selection then turned to Kagura.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're giving it to me?" she asked with wonder.

"Yeah," Kyo responded. "It's all girly stuff anyway…" He pretended not to notice the really cool, inflatable battleaxes hanging above the sign.

"Wow! Thanks, Kyo!"

Five minutes later—Kyo was kind of irritated that it took her that long to decide—they walked away from the baseball throw with a plush purple bear carried in Kagura's arms.

"What do you want to do next, Kyo?" Kagura inquired.

Kyo looked around, lips twisting dubiously. Finally, over the tops of some trees some distance away, he spotted his favorite ride, a shiny silver roller coaster.

"That one," he cried, pointing. Kagura seemed to share his enthusiasm, and the two of them began speeding through the crowd, nearly knocking over other patrons in their path.

"Shigure," Tohru asked, sitting next to him in their little compartment on the brightly colored ferris wheel, "What are you going to do when Yuki, Kyo, and I move out?"

Shigure, feeling rather upbeat and light-hearted—it may have had something to do with the outrageously vivid Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and flip-flops he was wearing--wiggled his toes and replied,

"Throw a party, I suppose."

Tohru laughed. "Shigure," she chided him mildly.

Shigure chuckled. "Actually, I've thought about it quite often over the last few weeks. It's going to be awfully quiet in that house of mine once all of you go off to college. I suppose at the very least I'll have a lot more housework to fill the long hours of the day."

"I wish I could stay and clean for you, but I'm not even sure if I'll be able to visit much. I've never been to college before. I don't know what to expect."

"Maybe I should put an ad in the paper and hire a new housekeeper," Shigure mused. Planning what he'd write aloud, he gazed off into space and doodled with his finger on an imaginary piece of paper, "Must be punctual and a hard worker, cooking experience preferred, preferably between the ages of 15 and 19, priority given to single, unattached blondes with a cute face, nice hips, and a pert behi—"

His train of thought derailed abruptly when their compartment shook a little, and the rusty sound of metal creaking could be heard distantly. The smoothly turning ferris wheel came to a halt. Shigure peeked out the window down below, but couldn't discover the cause of the holdup from his vantage point. Tohru peered through the glass as well.

"What's going on?" she wondered. "Did something break down?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," he assured her, saying. "Probably just a mechanical problem." They were more or less at the top of the cycle. The ground appeared to be a mile away down below. "Well, there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with on an amusement park ride than you, Tohru."

Tohru turned around in her seat and smiled, brightening the mood. She really did have quite a pretty smile. Out of the three kids, Shigure thought he'd miss her the most, and not just because she tolerated his teasing and depraved sense of humor.

"I don't know what I'll do, really," he said, becoming more serious. "I'll just keep working on my novels, I guess. Maybe visit Hari and Aya every once in a while. And I'll go out shopping and do the laundry and ironing, the cooking—" That thought was dreadfully unappealing. Shigure knew he'd gone soft living on Tohru's wonderful food. There wouldn't be an easy transition back. Maybe he really should think about hiring another housekeeper. Although he didn't think any girl could compare to Tohru. Over the past few years, Shigure's survival skills as a bachelor had gone dull. Maybe he should beg Tohru to reconsider leaving. Aya often joked that he should get married so that he'd have a full time maid he wouldn't have to pay. That was all just in joking, though. Shigure had never really given much consideration to ending his days of solitude. For a Sohma cursed by the zodiac, marriage was pretty much out of the question. Though it would be nice to have someone to talk to, someone who would cook and clean and do the grocery shopping and whatnot. He'd just grown used to Tohru doing all of that.

"I'll be jealous of whoever marries you, Tohru," he stated bluntly. Tohru looked dumbfounded at this revelation from out of the blue. "And I'll very much miss you when you go off to school."

Tohru blushed slightly. "I'll miss you a lot, too, Shigure."

The compartment jolted again, and without further complications they began slowly descending towards the earth.

"That was speedy," Shigure said. He sat back and laced his fingers over his stomach. He contented himself with simply looking at the young woman with him. She'd become like his daughter, these past years living with him. Well, maybe not quite like a daughter. Not a girlfriend, either. She was just…..Tohru. No one could really fill her place.

After the ferris wheel ride, as Shigure and Tohru cut through a less lively section of the park—an area paved with cobblestones containing wooden benches and tall hedges and gushing fountains, on their way to where Ichigo's Playland boasted a small menagerie, Shigure pulled Tohru aside by the public telephone situated on one side of the courtyard.

"Huh? What's wrong, Shigure?" Tohru asked when she saw his expression. Shigure didn't answer immediately. He was squinting across the courtyard, past all of the couples who were strolling around hand-in-hand or kissing on the benches. He could have sworn he'd caught a familiar scent on the weak breeze, and it tethered him to the spot. He searched each face then finally saw the one he expected. A pale young woman with scarcely a tan despite how much skin she exposed to the sun, with long, flowing black hair and piercing almond eyes of an even darker shade. A seemingly flawless figure that made every single young man gawk and every woman frown enviously crossed the courtyard, headed straight for them. A lump formed in Shigure's throat, though not because of the sight of succulent thighs or a bare, slender midriff.

"I have an idea, Tohru," Shigure said swiftly, turning her around, "let's go back. I thought I saw a bathroom back by that fun house. I think I need to make a pit stop….." Too late. He glanced out the corner of his eye. Rin had caught sight of him. He felt like cringing.

"Um, okay," Tohru replied. She had to double her pace to keep up with him as they wove between souvenir stands and game tents. Shigure glanced over his shoulder. The beautiful, lithe young woman was following them. He wished he'd just walked away as soon as he smelled her.

"Shigure," Tohru piped up a few minutes later, interrupting his preoccupation, "we passed the bathrooms. They're back that way."

"Oh, are they?" Indeed they were. Well, it was only a ruse, after all. Shigure's bladder felt fine. It was his stomach tied up in knots and making him queasy that was the problem. Shigure had to have a private chuckle at the irony of his circumstances all the same. What a day to run into her, on a day for lovers. "I think it was just a false alarm. Well, since we're back here, maybe there's something else we can do….." He looked around. He and Tohru had been on just about every ride in the vicinity, except for a bungee jumping tower that cost a little extra money—Tohru had declined on that one out of a fear of heights. Shigure wasn't crazy about them, either, but when he saw Rin emerging from between the darts tent and the duck-hunting game, he began to rationalize the idea of jumping off a hundred plus foot scaffolding with only a rope to keep him from splattering all over the ground. Rin was looking around, trying to locate him again. Growing desperate—perhaps it was all just silliness, but Shigure would rather be jabbed in the eyes with freshly sharpened pencils than run into the zodiac Horse—he saw a hot dog stand decorated with stars and planets—"Astro Dogs" it read.

"This way," he said, taking Tohru along. He passed by the people standing in line and acted nonchalant as he led Tohru behind the stand. There was a dumpster there, and some clumpy bushes. Good enough cover, he supposed, but he checked to make sure no one was looking this way too attentively.

"Shigure, are you alright?" Tohru asked concernedly. "You're acting all jumpy."

"It's kind of a long story, but….." Would Rin recognize him in his other form? Maybe she hadn't paid attention to Tohru being with him. Tohru had mentioned meeting the Horse earlier in the summer, but it was only a brief encounter. "Sorry, Tohru. There's no time to explain really. It's just sort of a special situation. Don't take this too personally." Without warning her put his arms around her and held her close to his body. She made an adorable little gasp, and the next thing he knew, smoke was stinging his eyes and he was down on all fours, looking up at a girl who was now twice his height. The smoke rose to the sky, mingling with the trail from the grills.

"Shigure, you transformed," Tohru said in a hushed voice, stating the obvious. "Did you really not want to run into Rin that much?" So she had noticed. She began picking up his clothes from the matted grass and folding them up ," Shigure responded as the Dog. "Let's just say it's best if Rin and I avoid each other. Please don't ask why. Like I said, it's a long story."

"Oh. Okay." It was obvious both to his nose and to his understanding of Tohru that she was filled with unsatisfied curiosity, but she merely rose up from her knees and looked around the corner of the stand. "She's over by a balloon seller. Her back is turned," she reported.

"Great. Let's go somewhere else where I can change back. We can head to the menagerie after that, if you want."

Tohru giggled. "Sure. Though I think it's pretty neat that I get to have my own menagerie back home. One that talks." She scratched him behind one of his triangle ears. It felt pretty good. Tohru checked again to make sure the coast was clear. Then she strode out into the open, and Shigure trotted after her. People waiting in line for hot dogs smiled or reached down and patted him as he passed.

"Hey, miss, no pets allowed!" the vendor at the hot dog stand called out.

Tohru hardly missed a step. "He's not mine!" she answered back, jogging away. Shigure tagged along after her, dodging people's legs and little kids' hands trying to grab him. The smell of the hot pavement, the hot dogs and pizza and hamburgers and takoyaki cooking, the smell of sweat and suntan lotion, of trash and people and dozens of other things he wouldn't have noticed as a human flooded his nose, but Shigure still held the faint scent—perhaps it was just a memory—of a light perfume only one woman wore.

"Just a few more minutes," Hatsuharu said, not really listening for a reply. He furiously jabbed buttons and wiggled the joystick of the kickboxing game he was enthralled in. This arcade in the park was like an oasis out of the sun, with tons of awesome games he itched to get his hands on. Yuki leaned against the side of the machine, bored, with his arms crossed disapprovingly and a troubled frown on his face.

"I don't understand what you see in these games," Yuki said breezily. "You already know how to fight. What's the point of acting it out on a screen?"

"Are you saying I should practice on real people?" Haru countered with a devilish smile, eyes glued to the pixels duking it out in mortal combat. The momentary distraction of Yuki's voice broke his perfect concentration, though. He missed one block and before he knew it, he was being hammed left and right by his opponent. "Aw, no!" he cried at the video game. "Great. That's it." He turned away just as his character fell flat on his back with a blood-soaked face, twitching, then finally lying prostrate on the street.

"Game over," Yuki put in, as if Haru wasn't already aware of that. The black-and-white haired boy stalked out of the arcade, and Yuki wordlessly followed behind. The Rat had been pretty quiet all day. Something was probably on his mind, though Haru wasn't sure what exactly.

Even the roller coaster wasn't enough to excite the other boy, though Haru thought it was killer. Yuki didn't seem really interested in the rides that hurled you around until you were sick and dizzy, either, or any of the water rides, or the fun house (it looked pretty lame to Haru, too), or the bungee jumping, or the jet fighter ride, or anything else for that matter. Haru hadn't seen the guy this preoccupied ever. Yuki was kind of a boring person to begin with, but Haru still held out hope that he could interest his cousin in something fun at least.

"I saw some people renting kayaks at that big pond thing back there," he suggested. "How about that?"

Yuki's response was a little slow. Every now and then he'd stop to stare at people. Haru didn't even think Yuki noticed. It wasn't like him to space out like this. Haru couldn't see anything special about the girls—they were all girls, he was fairly sure—that caught Yuki's eye, though he had to admit a couple were kinda cute. They were all brunettes, though, most of them wearing a white and pink outfit. Like a light bulb being turned on in his brain, things started making sense.

"No, thanks," his cousin said simply.

"So, no kayaks then. Let's see. Well, I did see one of those sappy, lovey-dovey boat rides a while ago. I think we're headed that way again. You know, the kind that goes through the long, dark tunnel, and people make out in there? You up for that?"

Yuki just stuffed his hands in his pockets and scowled at the pavement.

"Don't be an idiot," he said.

"Ah, finally got some reaction. That's an improvement at least. You know, you haven't been very entertaining today, Yuki."

"Sorry to disappoint you," the Rat answered sarcastically. "Maybe I'll do a dance and sing a song later."

"Wearing what?" Hatsuharu inquired provocatively.

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"I dunno if that's such a great idea…..I might like it," Haru replied with a slanted smile.

Yuki growled under his breath and ignored him. Haru decided to prod him some more.

"C'mon, let's go check out that tunnel of looove," he drawled. "I need some romantic alone-time with my favorite cousin."

"You really are sick in the head, Haru!" Yuki shouted back. Well, shouting for Yuki. Which for anyone else would have been speaking normally.

"Bet you wouldn't say no if it was with Tohru," Haru dug.

His reward came when Yuki stumbled in his footsteps—just a little, but enough for Haru to notice—and went pink in the face. Now he was being a bit more interesting.

"You're totally hot for Tohru, aren't you?" Haru asked casually. "It's pretty obvious, you know."

"Shut up, Haru, or you'll be picking up a few of your teeth off the ground in a second."

"Awww, did I strike a nerve?" he asked, calling the Rat's bluff. "I'm not even around all that much, and I can still tell."

"Don't be an idiot," Yuki rebuked him. So he wanted to play it cool, did he?

"Don't worry. She's pretty clueless most of the time, so I don't think you've blown your cover yet."

Yuki refused to keep up the game, so Haru was left to his own devices again. They were coming up now on that tunnel ride. It was pretty pathetic looking, really, but it probably had the longest line of all the rides in the entire park. People waited two-by-two to enter, some chatting, others leaning against each other…..a few lovers looked like they weren't gonna wait till they were in the ride to make out. Haru felt a tinge of regret, but he walked on with Yuki without another jibe.

Instead, he turned his thoughts to his cousin. Yuki was kind of antisocial by nature, but he'd opened up a lot ever since Tohru moved in. Haru had never really seen her as competition. By then his infatuation for Yuki had pretty much cooled off. Though there was a time when he probably would have been jealous of anyone who so much as looked at the zodiac Rat. Which was just about everyone, even some guys. Yuki just seemed to have that effect on people. But Haru was closer to him than most of his own relatives, except perhaps his parents. Growing up, he knew the feelings he harbored towards his cousin probably wouldn't be returned. His fantasies were nothing more than that. Fantasies. He didn't think Yuki was even all that aware of any of it, unless Haru's Black side emerged and robbed him of all decent, common sense. Still, Yuki didn't shun him or ignore him like most people did. He understood what it was like to be an outcast. And even though Yuki didn't love him back, Haru knew he at least had his friendship. Deep down, when the punching and bleeding and cursing was over. Now Haru just flirted with the pale-haired boy for kicks. It was one of the few ways he could still get under Yuki's skin.

They rounded a large, leafy hedge trimmed up to look like a heart, and Haru was considering what to do next. Yuki seemed happy enough just wandering around the park with his head in the clouds. Haru at least wanted to enjoy himself while he was here. He ran his fingers through his spiky black and white hair. Just then he recognized the familiar outline of a woman up ahead. Her hair was a pitch black cascade that gleamed in the sun, and her skin looked like chalk compared to the bronzed legs and torsos of everyone else milling around in their summer wear. Shorts that didn't cover much more than her bottom and a bikini top didn't look too out of place here, but Haru immediately knew who she was.

"Rin," he said softly. Yuki looked at him sideways, frowning slightly. "I wonder what she's doing here….."

Yuki made no response, but Haru didn't really expect him to. He didn't get along very well with the zodiac horse. Well, no one did, really. Except for Haru. And Rin didn't even seem to like him at all lately, despite months of going out together. Haru still couldn't quite figure out why she dumped him—she hadn't been too sensitive about it, either—and ever since then, the beautiful, black-haired girl had been avoiding him like the plague.

"I'll come find you in a few minutes, Yuki," he said. Maybe he'd have a chance to speak with her, perhaps even find out what he'd done wrong. Yuki nodded briefly in agreement, and Haru peeled away to meet up with Rin. She looked like she was trying to catch up with someone, but he wasn't quite sure who, in the crowd.

He found her near a stand that was selling hot dogs to the park patrons, gaze sweeping around as she searched for whoever it was she'd been pursuing. Tall as she was, she stood on the balls of her feet to get a better view. She wasn't successful, apparently. Haru saw her full red lips pout a little, and her eyes flashed angrily. He walked up to her casually, as if they were just two coincidental acquaintances running into each other in this place. He noted that she was alone. So it wasn't another boyfriend…..

"Hey, Rin," he said with what he hoped sounded like a friendly voice as he approached. The young woman was still looking around, and her delicate eyebrows drew down in irritation.

"Hatsuharu," she said. That stung a little. Rin always used to use his short name. Her tone was even a bit clipped and business-like. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging out with Yuki," Haru said. "I saw you back in the courtyard and wanted to talk to you. You looking for someone?"

"So you're back with Yuki now?" she asked nonchalantly, ignoring his question. "Can't say I'm too surprised."

Was that supposed to mean something? Haru could have scratched his head for hours trying to figure out half the things Rin said, but he frankly just didn't have the time. Or the capacity. "No, we're just here with some of the family, you know, before we all head back to school."

"I see. Well, goodbye, Hatsuharu."

She started to walk away with that unnatural grace she seemed to possess at every moment, and Haru saw his chance slipping away.

"Hey, wait, Rin!" She turned and fixed coal-black eyes that glittered mysteriously on him, and he felt his thoughts turning to mush in his head. "I haven't seen you for a while. What's going on? How have you been lately?" It sounded pathetic, even to his ears. But he wasn't as suave when it came to talking to girls as Yuki.

Her hard stare made him think for a second that he'd made a mistake asking. But whatever was passing through her own mind, her seriousness loosened up for a moment and she gave him a slow, mildly sad smile—the only kind she knew how to make in his experience.

"I've been better," she answered, without explanation. She turned again and began to leave, hair flowing like a jet-black mane.

"You're beautiful, you know," he called after her. He wasn't really sure why he did. Anyone who couldn't see that Rin was beautiful was blind or stupid. His remark made her pause. She turned around to face him, again with that expression of bittersweet.

"For some reason, I actually think you mean it," she replied. "Thank you."

Haru closed the distance between them. He wanted a chance to talk to her before she cast him aside again.

"I did mean it. C'mon, Rin, tell me what's wrong! You've been ignoring me for weeks. Whatever it was I said or did, I'm sorry, okay?

He suddenly realized there were several people watching the two of them with curious interest. Well, he was making a scene, and this probably wasn't the best place for it. It hadn't escaped Rin's notice, either. She demurely cast her eyes on the passersby and asked quietly,

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

Haru heaved a frustrated sigh. If he let her go now, she might never talk to him again anyway. But Rin had a rather fragile temperament. Trying to force her into something she didn't want to do would be a bad idea.

"Please, Rin. I just wanna talk." There was a long, taut silence between them before Rin finally surrendered.

"Alright. Let's just go somewhere else."

"Fine by me," Haru responded. Out of habit he reached for her hand to lead her away from the eyes of the public, but she kept it busy with combing her hair over her ear. Okay, so no hand-holding. Haru guessed he shouldn't expect things to be the same as they used to.

They strolled together around the various rides and booths set up, paying no attention to the employees who called out to them to try this or that game. Quite a few of the workers in the blue polo shirts looked bored, staring longingly at empty space. Men and women, teenagers, and children milled around everywhere, huddling around the more popular rides.

"There's a sky lift over there," Haru said, pointing, and Rin acquiesced. The line wasn't too long. The ride was basically just a cable-suspended lift that carried people in blue-and-white cloud-patterned chairs that were shaped like hard couches with awnings to the far end of the park. Rin didn't speak to him at all while they got in line, and he mulled over what he ought to say in his head while they waited for the next chair. The ride never stopped or slowed, so they followed the operator's instructions to simply sit down as an available chair came right up to them. They landed with a thud and the safety bar was locked in place, and the lift steadily began to pull them upwards.

Haru glanced over at Rin, who was gazing down at the shrinking people and tents below.

"Are you here by yourself?" he asked, hoping to break the ice.

"I am now," she said, and by the way her mouth curved into a petite scowl, there was a story behind it.

Haru waited for more, but when she refused to elaborate, he decided to dig a little—as tactfully as possible. Rin was an easy person to upset.

"How come?"

His ex-girlfriend gave him a look that was very close to a glare, if not with her full powers behind it. Haru was beginning to regret asking when she said, in a disgusted tone,

"I ran into a boy I knew in high school, and he asked me out."

Haru's eyebrows rose in mild astonishment. Rin was out on a date? For members of the zodiac, that kind of thing was uncommon. It wasn't exactly prohibited, but only because people who changed into animals when hugged by the opposite sex and transformed back naked had sense enough to try to avoid those situations. Haru and Rin had never had too much of a problem with it; for some reason no one knew, members of the zodiac could embrace each other without having to worry about suddenly trading feet for hooves or noses for snouts. Even before Haru, though (and apparently after), Rin had been out with a few guys who had no connection to the Sohmas or the zodiac. How she managed to make it work without suddenly becoming a horse and giving away the family secret, Haru had yet to discover. And given Rin's tendency to flaunt herself, it was a miracle she hadn't gotten herself into trouble yet. Rin had a pretty strong personality, and she never liked being told what to do. Even when Akito was ordering the Sohmas around, she found ways to evade his notice and slip under the radar. She was the strong, independent type. It was one of the many things Haru liked about her.

"And…?"

Rin crossed her arms and said heatedly, "Things were going fine until he started getting a little too friendly. I had my hands full just trying to keep his hands off of me! That jerk….." she muttered.

"Soooo…..you bailed out on him?"

"Obviously," Rin exclaimed, rounding on him. Her polished eyes really were flashing, like black thunderheads. Haru honestly believed she could strike him dead with lightning from them. "I wasn't about to blow the big Sohma secret." Her mood did a turn on the head of a pin, and she laughed dryly. "I don't think he would have been too interested in feeling up a quadruped anyway."

"Wish I'd been there," Haru told her. "I'd have made a dent in his face you could land a space shuttle in."

"Hah," Rin laughed with a slight hint of mocking in her voice. "Hatsuharu, you would have been crushed like a tin can, even if you were your Black self. He was my class's weightlifting champion, and he could bench press two hundred kilos. He won every competition. You would have gone down in less than ten seconds."

"O ye of little faith," Haru rebuked her gently. Then he decided to add, "You'd be surprised what weaklings like me can do when it's for someone they care about."

That remark seemed to catch her off guard, and for once her expression reflected pure confusion and uncertainty.

"Haru….." she began, calling him by his nickname. It felt good to hear it from her again. She looked ahead—they were beginning to descend now, nearing the platform at the opposite end of the amusement park. Haru saw his chance open up and jumped in before she could change the subject or shrug it off.

"Rin, I really thought we had something special, you and I," he said genuinely. "And I think you did, too. I don't know where it went wrong, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to set things right again! All you've gotta do is tell me. Let me in again!"

Rin's dark red lips were pursed thoughtfully. Haru studied them, trying not to let the silence that slammed down between them like an iron portcullis unnerve him. He liked kissing those lips. He didn't actually have anyone to compare with, but Rin was a great kisser. He didn't know who she practiced on—he just wished she'd practice more on him. There were advantages to both of them being members of the zodiac—no transforming, for one thing. And a deeper understanding for each other's pain that no one else could quite grasp, for another. Of course, all of that ended when she'd decided he wasn't good enough for her. He felt like someone had just hacked out his heart with a fork, threw it to the floor, and stomped on it when she told him, rather bluntly, that it was over. No explanation, no mess. Just quick and clean. For her at least.

"It wasn't you, Haru," she replied after a few moments. "It never was. I just can't….." She trailed off and rested her forearms on the padded guardrail. "It's nothing you can understand, and nothing you can help. Though I appreciate you for trying."

"Rin….." Haru said quietly, pained. Well, of course he couldn't understand, if he didn't know what was going on! But he couldn't simply drag it out of her. If Rin still trusted him, she'd open up to him someday. He just had to be patient. Supportive. "Whatever it is you're going through, I'll be there for you. You can count on that," he said seriously. And he truly meant it.

Those full red lips of hers curved into that sad sort of smile again. Without any contempt or sarcasm she replied,

"You're a good guy, Haru. I wish there were more people in the world like you." She placed her ivory fingertips under his chin and leaned over to leave a light kiss on his lips—a pale memento of how things used to be. "Thanks."

Haru realized the tips of his shoes were scuffing against the top of the platform. The attendant suddenly appeared before them, opening out the guardrail to release them. Rin slid off the seat and glided away swiftly.

"I'm going to take the bus home now, Hatsuharu. Bye." Without a backwards glance she moved off the platform, merging with the rest of the crowd gathered around the lift and shuffling from one ride to the next. He tried to keep her in sight, but she quickly disappeared from view.

"Young man, you have to get off now. You're holding up the line. Is there a problem?"

Haru snapped out of his clouded thoughts to look at the employee, a deeply tanned man probably in his forties, who was giving him an irritated and exasperated look.

"No, nothing's the problem," Haru answered. Just everything, he thought unhappily. "I think I'll stay on for a while."

"Fine, whatever," the man said, closing and latching the guardrail again. "Yeesh, is my break ever gonna come?"

Haru ignored his dimming words and sat back to think for a while as the cables pulled his carriage back into the air.

"What a world," he said absently, gazing up at the tufts of white clouds starting to take shape up above. What Rin had said to him weighed heavily on his mind. He didn't get what she meant by "It wasn't you, Haru." He could drive himself crazy trying to figure her out. Still, even though the girl was a riddle, she was important to him. Why did he lose her?

"Maybe it's the curse," he said, voicing his thoughts aloud, though there was no one to hear them. Or understand. "Maybe we're just not meant to love anyone." He laced his fingers behind his head and sat back to breath in the warm breeze and unwind, futile as it may be. Things hadn't worked out with Yuki. And it looked like he and Rin had drifted apart, perhaps too far to be the same again. "I'm not going to give up on you, Rin," he vowed in his heart. "I want you to be happy, but I'm not gonna lose you. You'll see."

Maybe it was better to have loved and lost, he reflected, than to never have loved at all. Haru thought someone famous had come up with that idea. A movie star, or something. 'Doesn't change the fact that it hurts,' he reflected. 'And what do we do afterwards?' Haru wished that the little brown sparrow that suddenly flitted to perch on the guardrail in front of him could tell him the answer, but it only cocked its head and chirped at him, then flew away as quickly as it had come.

"Can we really love anybody?" he wondered, staring at the fountains and flowerbeds that sailed by below, surrounded by lovers holding hands and laughing together. He thought about Yuki again. The two of them had never worked out, but Yuki was still his friend at least. If nothing else, he had that. But still he wanted something deeper. Something special.

"Rin….." he murmured softly, tuning out the world around him and the noise and spectacles of the amusement park.

"Well, it's about time," Shigure said with fake impatience when he saw his gray-haired younger cousin approach his and Tohru's table. Beneath the umbrella-like canopy that shaded him and his date from the late August sun, he and Tohru already had their lunch spread out before them. Tohru had her fork in a bowl of salad greens and a plate of soba, and Shigure had opted for some grease and gotten the pizza. He didn't have a watch, but all he needed to do was peer above the ordering window of the corndog stand to see the clock mounted on the wall showing nearly half past two.

Yuki wordlessly came up to the round, yellow-painted table and took a seat between him and Tohru. By the dull look in his violet eyes he was bored out of his senses. Shigure suppressed a sigh. Sometimes he believed it was physically impossible for Yuki to have a good time doing something normal. The young man didn't goof off nearly as much as he should for his age. Shigure himself was quite the party animal in his youth—still am, he thought to himself—but Yuki was much too mature for his own good.

"Yuki, where's Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked, and it wasn't until then that the zodiac Dog realized Yuki had come by himself.

"Oh dear," Shigure said in a high-pitched, effeminate voice to sound like a gossipy lady. "You two didn't have a quarrel, now did you?"

The next thing he knew, he was blubbering and trying to snort out the water that had gone up his nose. Reaching blindly for a napkin, he wiped his wet face and gave Yuki, who had his Styrofoam water cup in his hand and staring at the table like he was in a trance, a slightly reproachful look. "Now see what you've done," he said with a whimper. "You've gotten my pizza all soggy."

He looked across the table at Tohru, whose bright blue eyes were wide with surprise, and she had a hand to her mouth to try and cover a laugh.

"Ah, well, at least I could be a source of amusement for my dear Tohru," Shigure said wistfully.

"Shut up," Yuki uttered, resting his head in his hand sullenly.

"Yuki, are you hungry?" Tohru inquired. "There are a lot of different kinds of food here. There's a stand selling bento, and a curry tent. There are also a few American food places, if you're in the mood for that."

"No, I'm really not hungry." He gave her a small smile that to Shigure spoke volumes. "But thanks for asking."

"Well…..where is Haru?" Shigure questioned.

Yuki shrugged. "He went off on his own a while ago. I haven't seen him since."

"There you are," a familiar voice called over the noise of everyone else at the outdoor food court. Haru's unruly black and white hair as well as the multitude of necklaces he wore over his bare chest marked him in the crowd. He made his way towards them and sandwiched himself between Shigure and Yuki. Shigure had to slide over to make room for him, but Yuki hardly looked up. "I thought I was early." He glanced down at his watch. "Ah well. Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Tohru piped up merrily. "Shigure and I did the paddleboats across the pond, and we went on the roller coaster and the ferris wheel. We had a bit of trouble on that one….."

"Yes," Shigure stepped in, "The ride had been sabotage by dangerous terrorists after our fair Tohru's kindness and beauty." He treasured the raised eyebrows and skeptical looks Haru and Yuki were shooting at him, as well as Tohru's modest shake of the head and went on dramatically, putting hand to heart, "But, noble hero that I am, I fought off the evil villains and rescued the damsel from the very top of the ferris wheel and whisked her away to a safe haven."

"Oh really?" Haru asked cynically.

"You're absolutely ridiculous," Yuki put in, obviously not in a mood to find anything funny.

"I think it might actually have been the other way around," Tohru commented with a smile. Yuki looked at her, showing some curiosity at last.

"Hey, I'm telling the story," Shigure whined. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Whisked her away…..for a romantic adventure in the Tunnel of Love!"

"What?" Haru cried incredulously. Yuki simply looked cross. Shigure wasn't sure if he was just imagining the pale boy's fingers creeping closer to Tohru's half-full cup of lemonade.

"Actually, it was a lot of fun," Tohru said lightly. "The ride was really cute."

"Say," Haru began, giving Tohru a flirtatious eye, "do you think you'd mind giving it another go? I haven't been on a single fun ride yet! And I'm sure I'd you'd have a much more enjoyable time with me than with that punk Shigure….."

Maybe it was the Cow's voice dripping with suggestiveness that upset Yuki, or maybe he was just having an off day, but Shigure wasn't too astonished to see Haru landing on his back a split second later, nursing a darkening jaw line.

"I want to go home," Yuki stated firmly, glaring at Shigure like his bad mood was his fault.

"Now, Yuki, don't be such a party pooper."

"Don't mind him," said Haru, climbing back onto the bench. Shigure wasn't surprised to see him give Yuki a few more inches to himself, making Shigure scoot over even more. "He's just having a bad day."

"Knock it off, Haru," Yuki said with a glower as dark as Haru's bruising cheek. He folded his arms and continued to look fiercely at the bright yellow table.

"I'm sorry to hear you're having such a bad day," Tohru said gently. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? There's an ice cream and crepe stand just over there. It might cheer you up….."

"Alright," Yuki said after taking a long, deep breath to cool his nerves. He was about to get up, but Tohru said quickly, "No, don't worry about it. It's on me. Just tell me what flavor you'd like."

Shigure watched with interest as the young girl took Yuki's order then went off to fetch him the treat. He thumbed his cheek idly and said soothingly,

"She's having a great time, you know. But I think she'd just worry and fret if you weren't, even if it didn't show. She cares more about whether or not you're enjoying yourself than she does about having her own fun. So can you at least act like you're not being tortured?"

Yuki fixed pale purple eyes on him, then looked away abashed.

"I suppose so," he relented.

"That's better," Shigure replied with relief. When Tohru returned with a strawberry crepe for Yuki, and one for Haru and Shigure as well, Shigure panned over the faces filling the food court and said,

"I wonder what's taking Kagura and Kyo so long….."

Kyo felt like flinching every second he was forced to spend on this senseless, absolutely moronic ride. The boat sailing through the shallow canal bumped along the edges of the dimly lit tunnel roughly at every turn. Just how long was this thing? He felt like he'd been stuck here for over an hour! The tunnel wasn't completely dark inside—red lights gave it a sort of eerie glow—though he kind of wished it was, just so he didn't have to put up with the heart-shaped boat he was squeezed into. The thing wasn't made for putting space between you and the person sitting next to you. The swollen-nearly-to-bursting hearts dangling from the roof of the tunnel and the incredibly nauseating grass and flowers and bunnies painted on the sides, not to mention the cheesy, "romantic" smooth jazz music playing from hidden speakers was more than he could stomach. He felt evil vibes everywhere, making the hairs on his skin stand up like a cat's fur rubbed with a balloon.

Kagura seemed to be getting a kick out of it, though. Since bringing him to the Tunnel of Love—they were only here because the line was so long it got mixed up with the line for the Space Rocket ride, and Kyo was so busy ignoring Kagura's mindless chatter that he didn't realize until too late where his footsteps were taking him; he was certain somehow that Kagura had tricked him—she'd only tried to latch on to him twice, and smooch with him once, though his angry voice yelling and swearing loud enough to be heard throughout the whole tunnel at least reduced her efforts to a sort of snuggle. Kyo put up with it, for the most part, and occupied himself with grinding his teeth with the intention of wearing them down to the gums if this ride didn't end soon.

"I'm glad I finally get to go on this ride with you, Kyo," Kagura said fondly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

Kyo grunted. "You couldn't have found some other way of telling me?" he demanded. Kagura started tittering away, and he growled, "I don't know why you bother! I'm not going to say 'I love you' back. 'Cuz I don't!"

Kagura giggled even more. "Yes you do. You just don't know it yet."

Kyo made a noise of disgust and slouched—well, as much as he could—in his side of the heart-shaped boat. He stuck his hand out and stuck his finger aimlessly in the water. A couple of coins shone dimly at the bottom, out of reach.

"I don't know why you even bother with me. It's a lost cause."

Kagura sat up and unwound her arms from his side. Kyo was grateful for the opportunity to work out a bit of stiffness in his shoulder. Being a girl's pillow wasn't a pleasant job.

"Sometimes I start to think that maybe it is," she admitted, wringing her hands on her lap. "But whenever I feel even the slightest bit of doubt, all I have to do is think about you."

Kyo looked at her quizzically. Girls didn't make any sense to him.

"You're so strong and brave. And really smart. When you study, at least. And your orange hair is just so irresistable! You're also honest with your feelings, and deep down inside, I know you're really sweet, too. I just remember those things, and I fall in love all over again. So you see, Kyo, I can't ever stop loving you. I know who you really are, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Kyo grimaced. "Well, there are a lot of things I'd change about you!" he snapped. "You're loud and annoying and clingy and pig-headed and…..painful!" he finished, after wracking his brain for a few seconds to come up with enough complaints. But as he watched Kagura's lively face fall with every hit, he regretted saying them. He was used to speaking his mind around people. It was only rarely when he realized what he said might actually hurt. He wasn't about to take it back, though. Kagura said she liked that he was honest. Well, there she had it! Still, he turned away and tried to convince himself that he was only looking at the red-hued reflections of the ripples on the sides of the tunnel because they were fascinating.

"I know I'm a bit of brat," Kagura said softly. "I know I sometimes let my emotions get out of control. I'm still working on it. But still, that list has gotten a lot shorter since the last time."

"Huh?" Kyo stared at her, amazed to see that she was actually smiling, and her big, gray eyes were serious. And kind of pretty, too, the way the red lights were mirrored in them.

"I know you deserve someone a lot better than me," Kagura said in an affectionate tone, "but I hope you never find her. 'Cuz I don't think I could ever love anyone but you, Kyo."

"Aw, please," Kyo moaned snidely, though he was really just trying to lighten things up. Kagura mad in love he could handle, but Kagura serious in love was even more deadly.

"No, I really want you to listen, Kyo. You mean everything to me! You're the best friend I have. And you understand me in a way that most people don't. I'm not just playing make-believe when I say I wanna marry you. 'Cuz I love you that much. Even if you don't…..love me back."

Kyo felt like squirming. The boat rocked on the water as it took a small dip, curving with the canal as it followed its course. He could swear he was stuck in some sort of trans-dimensional time warp. He'd be trapped here on this ride with Kagura for the rest of eternity. The silence that settled between him and the brunette next to him was almost worse than when she wouldn't quit yapping. Kyo began to wish he had something else to look at besides mushy hearts and tulips. When he couldn't take it anymore, he asked,

"How come you're so…..different? Now, I mean. More settled down. Why can't you just be like this all the time? I might actually like you back." Maybe that was too much to promise, but it had a small ring of truth to it.

"I am trying to get better," Kagura answered. "I'm working really hard at it. I know I'm loud and obnoxious and…..a bit excitable sometimes…..but I'm doing my best to become the kind of person you'd want to fall in love with."

"Why try to change yourself to make people accept you?" Kyo retorted. "You should make them accept you for who you are!"

"Like how you accept me for who I am?" she replied, catching him off guard. "'Well, there are lots of things I'd change about you,'" she quoted. Her words were eerily familiar. "I know I should be myself," she informed him. "I just want to be a better version of myself. I see a lot of qualities I admire in other people. Like in you. My personality might not be perfect, but I'm working on it. I want to get a little better each day. Then maybe I can become the kind of girl you'll like."

Kyo didn't know what to say to that.

When at last the ride was over—Kyo's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he glanced at a ride attendant's wristwatch and calculated he'd only been in the ride with Kagura for about ten minutes—he walked quickly away from the stupid place and found a map of the park posted on a sign so he could figure out the directions to the food court. It was past time to meet, and Kyo wanted nothing more than to get outta this place and back home. When Kagura trotted up to him, gasping a bit to catch her breath from practically running to keep up with him, he recalled that she and Hatsuharu were staying at Shigure's house as well. Home was no longer all that appealing, either. He wished he could just keel over and die. Not that he was scared, but…..what Kagura had confessed to him in the Tunnel of Love made him more than a little uncomfortable. He almost wished she'd go back to chasing him down and pummeling him with her fists or handy pieces of furniture. This new Kagura was like a total stranger. She'd been acting weird all day. And with the exception of a few slip incidents like this morning, had been acting weird a lot lately. Something had changed her.

Kyo just couldn't understand why.

They made their way past the merry-go-round and the kiddie rides, past the stage where the park put on weekly shows to find a huge terrace filled with canopied, plastic tables in dizzying, eye-wrenching colors and food stands and mini restaurants and long lines of people anxiously waiting to stuff their faces. He looked past bald, sunburned heads and baseball caps and over-styled hair to see if he could recognize Shigure or any of the others. He saw a lot of people who looked like self-absorbed dorks, but he couldn't make a match. He wandered around, examining every face and trying to catch sight of his annoying cousins or Tohru, but his search was fruitless. He sat down at an unoccupied table, beginning to envision frantic scenarios of being stuck with Kagura in this crappy amusement park forever. Well, he might be able to get a bus home if all else failed…..if he could distract Kagura enough to get away from her.

"Kyo," Kagura said, coming to sit next to him on the curved bench, "I think that lady's watch was wrong. I asked someone what time it is, and he said it's half past three, and the corndog vendor's clock says the same thing."

"Oh, great," Kyo mumbled under his breath. "Well, we might as well go to the main entrance and wait until they show up. They've gotta leave sometime."

"Well, Shigure said before we left that the plan was to stay until six," said Kagura.

"Six?!" Kyo nearly screamed. Kagura didn't seem very affected by his flaming nerves. She was just standing there patiently with a smile on her face. Kyo told himself she was really hiding a cackle inside at the prospect of having him all to herself for another couple of hours. He imagined a fire extinguisher putting out the imminent explosion of anger that might turn the food court into a crater and took slow breaths until he was somewhat calm. "Fine," he said shortly. "But we're only staying till six. If those guys don't show, we're leaving without them!"

Kagura just smiled innocently.

Yuki slid the bathroom door firmly shut and padded into the living room in his socks. He found Hatsuharu flipping through the channels on the television, finally settling on a news report about an earthquake that had caused some minor damage in Okinawa and Kyushu. The sound was down low, but Yuki wasn't interested enough in the story to listen. Shigure was sprawled out on the sofa, having changed back into his normal yukata. Yuki was still mildly irritated at him for making him waste his time at Ichigo's Playland earlier that day. Turning to go, he stood in the doorway and spotted Miss Honda carrying an extra futon and pillow for Hatsuharu to sleep on while they were at the house. She'd already offered to share her own bed with Kagura instead of making the girl sleep on the floor. Kyo hadn't been so generous with Hatsuharu, little wonder.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked, offering his assistance.

She shook her head, trying to see him over the folded, fluffy mattress. "That's alright. It's no trouble. I'll just be a minute or two."

"Oh."

She went on her way upstairs and disappeared around the corner. Left by himself, Yuki walked down the hall to the kitchen, thinking maybe there'd still be some okonomiyaki from last night's dinner. Miss Honda didn't have time to make anything tonight—they didn't get back until just a little while ago—so the theme for dinner was leftovers. It was already about eight o'clock, and he was now just realizing he hadn't eaten anything except that strawberry crepe since breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen, he halted and stared at the orange hair boy who was leaning against the fridge with the last of the okonomiyaki on a plate, eating it with his fingers. Yuki's lips flattened into a thin line, but he said nothing. He didn't really want to talk to Kyo at the moment. Or even acknowledge his existence. When everyone met back at the main entrance at the end of the afternoon, they found Kyo impatiently waiting with Kagura. Yuki had seldom heard more fowl obscenities from the boy's mouth in one go—apparently his day was about as unpleasant as Yuki's, if not worse—but Yuki still slapped him silly for his rudeness. Kyo looked up and met his eyes, returning glare for glare. Yuki wasn't willing to put up with any of Kyo's attitude, though, and departed. He'd just eat something later when that stupid cat wasn't around to give him indigestion. Maybe he'd go read a book for a while to get his mind off everything.

He was still feeling rather moody when he passed by the living room again.

"Hey, Yuki, you up for our nightly game of chess?" Shigure invited him. He already had the board laid out on the table and was arranging the black pieces in their positions.

"No," Yuki answered and moved on.

"I'll play….." he heard Haru volunteer, leaving the TV droning monotonously on.

Yuki was about to head upstairs when he realized he'd left his book in the living room. As interesting as A Tale of Two Cities was, he found he lost the desire to get back into it just then.

'This is so pathetic,' he scolded himself and walked on.

He came to the front door and put his shoes on, thinking maybe a little fresh air might help clear up his head. Quietly closing the door, despite wanting to slam it, he trudged down the dirt path that led up to the house. The day was transitioning from dusk to dark. The air was just taking on a degree of coolness, stirred up by the mild breeze. The grass and trees were beginning to melt into shadows, rustling softly. It was nice outside, strolling by the last of summer's orange and gold daylilies planted in the flowerbeds scattered around the yard, just before the porch lights would turn on. The only light was the silvery glow of the moon in a sky full of quick-moving clouds. Maybe it would rain again tonight.

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Yuki followed the path leading away from the house, towards the stream that ran through Shigure's property. A flat bridge ran over it; Yuki sat down on the edge and gazed at the water gushing over the rocks, disappearing under him. The ripples glistened with what moonlight filtered down through the trees, every now and then carrying a little leaf-shaped raft over the rapids. Yuki picked up a pebble off the bridge and tossed it in the water, where it made a satisfying plop, even silencing the crickets in the grass lining the bank for a moment or two.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked up, mildly startled, and saw Miss Honda at the end of the bridge. He'd been so preoccupied that he hadn't even heard her footsteps. Her presence was usually a comforting one. But just at that moment, it made his thoughts toss and turn even more.

"Uh…hello, Miss Honda," he replied, casting another stone into the water and disrupting the moonlight's reflection. He was only absorbing himself with the pebbles to keep from seeing her face, and the beautiful way the light wind blew strands of her hair across it.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. She must have sensed something was the matter and seen him leave the house. Her consideration was just like her. Yuki could lie to her and say that nothing was wrong, that everything was perfect and wonderful and just the way it ought to be, but he'd never lied to her, not outright at least. So he bent the truth instead.

"I'm just thinking about some things," he told her, with another stone casually flung in the water to put her at ease.

"I see." She joined him on the edge of the bridge, dangling her legs over and gazing down at the gurgling water. "I have been, too."

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing very important. Just how much I'm going to miss living here with Shigure and all of you. I'm just so used to being here that it's hard to imagine any other kind of life. I'm not used to being on my own. Kind of sad, huh?"

Yuki smiled. "No, I don't think so. You weren't doing too badly back when you were just living in a tent in the woods, though."

Miss Honda started laughing at the memory, a sweet, pleasant sound Yuki loved to hear.

"That was only for a week, and it was pretty shabby," she protested. "I'm not the most expert camper."

They chuckled over that, and Yuki said,

"There are a lot of things I'm going to miss about this place, too. The secret base is pretty much finished for the year. There's some zucchini left to pick, but we have enough of that to last all through college."

Miss Honda drew her knees up to her chest and looked up at the patch of sky that showed through the leafy treetops.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the temple to say goodbye to Mom and Dad. I won't get to see them for a while once we move out."

Yuki regarded her sympathetically. She was talking about the Honda gravesite, at a small, clean temple with quaint trees and fences surrounding it. It was the death of her mother in a car accident years ago that brought Miss Honda out here to live in a tent and later with Shigure and Yuki as their housekeeper. Her father had died of leukemia when she was barely older than toddler.

"I'll go with you, if you like," Yuki offered. There wasn't much time left to get ready to move out—the next couple of days would be hectic to say the least—but he wouldn't pass up the chance to spend a little more time with her before school took over his life again."

"That would be great!" Miss Honda said cheerfully. "Thank you, Yuki."

"It's nothing really," Yuki said with a slight wave of his hand.

"No, really, thank you. You've been such a wonderful friend to me. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me. You've helped me through so much. I can't even begin to repay you for all your kindness."

"You don't have to," Yuki told her in mellow tones. "I'm the one who should be saying all that." It was true. His life had completely changed the day he met her, the day she became someone more than another face in the class. That fateful day. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had, Tohru." Maybe his only friend. Growing up as a Sohma and a member of the zodiac was rough, and Yuki was sort of a loner by nature. People looked up to him and adored him, though he had no clue why. But she treated him like a normal person, curse and all. Yuki found it hard to believe anyone else could be like her.

He realized she was looking at him with a surprised expression, and even though the daylight had long faded, he could see the big grin she had on her face.

"Miss Honda?" he questioned.

"You just called me Tohru," she said. "I think that's the first time you've ever done that."

Startled, Yuki thought back to what he'd said. 'You're probably the best friend I've ever had, Tohru…..'

"I…..I did," he replied, caught off guard. Being polite to girls was something he'd gotten in the habit of doing to keep them at arms-length. Literally. He thought if he didn't get too casual with them, the chance that he'd be unexpectedly turned into a rat might decrease. He was just so comfortable with Miss Honda—with Tohru—that he'd slipped up without realizing it. Again. The first time was in Ayame's shop, when Tohru had been trying on the cream colored dress with all the bows and lace, but he'd managed to catch himself without her notice. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay! Really! You can call me whatever you want," Tohru assured him.

"Ah….." His stomach rumbled loudly, betraying the hunger he hadn't satisfied yet. He and Tohru both blinked in awe, and she got to her feet, dusting off her skirt.

"I didn't mean to come bother you," she said, "but I can make you something to eat, if you want. Or a cup of tea, at least? I think there's a pot of sukiyaki in the fridge still."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," Yuki said, gazing up at her. "And you're not a bother at all. I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Oh, alright. I'll go heat up some water then." She started up the path back to the house, and Yuki watched her until she passed through the warm, golden light of the open doorway, sliding the wood and paper frame closed behind her. For some reason, Haru's voice surfaced in his mind, like an echo.

'You're pretty hot for Tohru, aren't you…..I'm not even around much, and I can still tell…..'

He threw another pebble, a larger one, into the stream forcefully to silence him. It splashed up a plume of water that caught the dappled moonlight and sparkled like a shower of diamonds.

"Tohru…..I love you."

Author's Notes: Okay, thanks for being so patient. Again, sorry it's taking so long. This chapter's extra long to make up for it. I'm just finishing finals for this semester, so hopefully I'll have some time for more writing over the break. Also, it appears that 's is being spastic, and it's really hard to find this story now with their search. I also have this story posted on some fanfiction groups and websites that get updated along with I'm toying with the idea of making a webpage for this story, but we'll have to see how much time I have over the next couple weeks. Hope you liked this chapter. I was really excited to write it. Thought we needed something light and fun and fluffy for a change. Please, oh please Read and Review! Reviews are an author's bread and butter! And thanks to all of you awesome people who do take a few minutes to write me an email or a review. And special thanks also to my long-absent Muse and friend, Caiti.


	21. Chapter 17: Searching for Happiness

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Aaaaaaaarrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh! I am so sorry I haven't been writing for the last three months (has it really been that long!) Life in general has been really rough lately, but I won't bother you with the autobiography of my Semester of Hell. Thank goodness summer's on the way, and with it, vacation! But I'm ready to pick up where I left off, so let the story continue! And thank you all for the reviews and for your patience. Oh, yeah. The disclaimer. Ummm……this story is my baby—my FLESH and BLOOD!—so please don't plagiarize! The Fruits Basket characters et al belong to their respective creators and so on and so forth.

for Caiti, with love, Always

Chapter Seventeen: Searching For Happiness

Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud……

Nestled beneath her bedcovers, Tohru lethargically opened her eyes.

Thud thud. Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud……

Lying face down on her pillows, she looked to her bedroom door. The noise that rudely awakened her was coming from just beyond it, growing fainter, then louder, and fainter again.

"Yuki, you friggin' moron! Where'd you stash my duffel bag? The big one!" a muted, angry-sounding voice rang out.

"It's in the attic, stupid cat!" Another angry voice, undoubtedly Yuki's, a little closer by.

"I already checked! No, it's not!"

"Go check again then!"

Tohru thought she heard something heavy being thrown at a wall, and then there was more thudding as someone ran back down the stairs. She peered up through strands of out-of-place hair at the cute little pink and yellow star-shaped alarm clock Shigure had bought for her last birthday. It read nearly nine-thirty a.m. Had she really slept in that late? Maybe she shouldn't have stayed up so late playing Rich Man, Poor Man with Hatsuharu and Kagura. She was reminded of their presence in Shigure's house when a loud, high-pitched scream resounded from somewhere downstairs.

"Aaaaiiiieeeeeee! Kyo, it's a spider! Kill it! Kill it!"

"I'm busy right now, can't you see that?" was Kyo's annoyed reply.

Flexing her fingers to get the blood flowing, Tohru pushed herself up and combed her fingers through her hair, tying it back with a lacy scrunchie she had on her nightstand. Putting feet to the floor, she dressed in a plain white T-shirt and denim shorts; there would be a lot of housework to do today. No work today—she was done now with her old custodial job. Momiji had come to visit her at his father's building on her last day of cleaning it, almost to the point of tears as he told her how much he would miss her. The two nice ladies on Tohru's crew as well as several of the other custodians, had even thrown her a humble going-away party of sorts, giving her gifts of food and cards to remember them by. It was almost too much for Tohru. She would really miss them as well, and it was so nice of them to do that for her. They even had a picture taken of the whole crew altogether, and gave the Polaroid to Tohru for a keepsake. It had its own place in a photo album that she was putting together, along with pictures of her friends Uo and Hana, Shigure's house, and of her friends. Yuki and Kyo were in it the most, but there were quite a few shots of Ritsu, Momiji, Haru, Kagura, and Kisa, too. And one or two photographs of Hiro, though he turned out to be rather camera shy and tried to bolt the moment anyone aimed one at him. Kagura had to tackle him and hold him down just for Tohru to take one, and he didn't smile, he was too busy writhing and swearing. There were still a lot of empty pages in the book, despite all the pictures she took, but Tohru was sure that once she was away at Tokyo University, she'd have the chance to fill it with plenty more.

She turned in a slow circle and fondly memorized every corner of her bedroom. Today would be her last day in it. This place was as familiar now as any she had ever known. A small flutter of nervousness gave her a shudder and tried to convince her to stay here, where it was warm and familiar and loving, but Tohru didn't give in to it. Really she was excited to go. She was just getting a little homesick even—and she wasn't even gone yet!

There was a quiet knock at her door.

"You decent?"

"Yes, come in!" Tohru invited cheerfully.

Shigure stuck his head into the room, and the rest of him followed a moment later. He was back to wearing a comfortable yukata—a dark blue one tied with a black band that Tohru thought made him look rather dashing.

"I thought maybe you'd be sleeping in a little later, on this, your vacation," he said. "But I guess it's a bit tough to sleep with all this racket going on."

"It's no problem at all. I was planning on getting up at about this time anyway." As if lending evidence to her statement, her alarm clock sounded just at that instant, vibrating and ringing shrilly. Tohru went to turn it off.

"Whoops. Forgot," she said with a shrug.

Shigure folded his arms in his sleeves and regarded her with his dark, jovial eyes.

"I've got another meeting in half an hour with the publisher to extend my contract," he informed her. "I'll probably be a couple hours. Don't worry; I've already had breakfast," he added when she opened her mouth to offer to prepare just that. "I know you'll be really busy today," he continued, "but I don't want you getting too stressed out on your last day here. So take it easy, okay?"

"Uh……alright," Tohru agreed.

Shigure was about to leave, but then he faced her again and said with a pleading tone,

"But if you could just keep an eye on the kids and make sure they don't, you know, smash my house, or burn it, or blow it up, or anything like that, I'd appreciate it."

Tohru saluted him with a face of pretend seriousness. "I'll do my best, sir!"

"Dismissed," Shigure said likewise, hand at his forehead. He did give her a friendly pat on the head before leaving, though, softly singing a made-up ditty to himself about becoming a millionaire and spending every day in a hammock with a glass of lemonade. Tohru gaped at him, then looked at her clock. Ten o'clock already! With a yelp, Tohru dashed into the hall and raced down the stairs to start her chores and get the day underway.

An hour or so later, she surveyed the freshly clipped lawn bordered by flowerbeds in Shigure's backyard and checked to make sure she hadn't left any uneven patches. Wiping the thin sheen of perspiration from the back of her neck, she sighed and smiled at a job well done, leaning against the rusted lawnmower a bit wearily. She rolled it around the side of the house to the shed and paused when she heard the sound of a car driving along the road. The trees around the house made it difficult to see who it was; Shigure wouldn't be back from town yet most likely, and the road was on private property. Was Hatori coming by for a visit perhaps? She returned the lawnmower to its place next to the barrel full of shovels and hoes and prodded around for a rake to clean up the grass clippings. The shed had a musty smell of old wood, and it was full of tools and unused junk. Spider webs hung suspended from every corner. Tohru chuckled remembering Kagura's secret fear of spiders. The rake was hidden under some tarps on the floor—maybe, if she had time, she'd reorganize this shed for Shigure's sake—and was about to head back out into the yard when a shape in the door gave her a start, and she jumped.

"A—Akito?"

The slender young man, garbed all in black despite the warm day, leaned against the doorpost, arms crossed over his slender torso. A face much like Yuki's studied her in a way that made Tohru feel like she was a bug under a magnifying glass. Akito's bloodless skin was shadowed in the dim shed. It had been a while since she'd seen him; whatever he had said all that time ago about wishing to talk with her more, he seemed to have changed his mind. Whenever she called the main house to inquire about a visit, she was always told by the housekeeper that Akito was too busy, that he didn't want to see her. So it was a big surprise to see him standing here in front of her. 'Maybe that was him I heard on the road earlier,' she thought.

As always, he had an aura of coolness about him one could feel. Tohru was astonished at how thin he was. He looked practically emaciated beneath his clothes. Dark crescents under his eyes betrayed a lack of sleep, but his pale, thin lips were curved in a serene grin.

"It's been a while, Tohru Honda," he said. "Surely you still remember me?"

Tohru blinked. "Of course I do, Akito."

"Who am I, Miss Honda?" he inquired.

Was he testing her? Or did he have amnesia or something? The look in his cold, blue eyes didn't seem to lend evidence to the latter, but he really did look rather ill. She wondered if she should call Hatori to come and look after him.

"You're Akito Sohma," she answered in the meantime. "You're the head of the Sohma family."

"Very good," Akito replied with satisfaction like she was a student in class, and he was the teacher. "Come with me." He turned about and walked into the sunny outdoors. Gripping the rake in her gloved hands, Tohru stared after him and then complied obediently.

Akito glanced over his shoulder at her. "Leave that there," he directed softly, but sternly. "And be quiet." She did as she was told. He strolled casually to the other side of the house, to the place where Kazuma Sohma had confronted Kyo and turned him into his demon self just a few years ago. She could hear a faint sound of singing from within the house—Kagura's voice—but Akito distracted her, saying,

"You may not be a Sohma, but you still live under Shigure's roof, so you must do as I say. Is that clear?"

Perplexed and more than a little meek, Tohru nodded her head. Akito motioned with his hand for her to follow, and he started towards the woods that surrounded Shigure's house. Tohru looked and saw his shiny black car parked up the winding dirt road. She looked back to the house, thinking perhaps to let one of her friends know where she was going, but she went after Akito anyway.

Tohru didn't venture into the woods around Shigure's property often—not on this side at least, heading further up into the mountains. The land curved up slightly and became more thickly treed the further within they penetrated. Tohru really wasn't sure where Akito was headed, but he seemed to possess a built-in sense of direction.

Cicadas hummed shrilly in the worsening noonday heat. Tohru wished she had a cool drink handy. Or a shower. Working in the yard all morning left her feeling hot and sweaty. She wondered how it was that Akito wasn't boiling in his black, long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same dark color. Even his tennis shoes were black. He didn't appear bothered, though.

They walked for what seemed like ages; Tohru goggled at her watch telling her that half an hour had elapsed. She was becoming increasingly uncertain about this whole idea. Just what did Akito want with her, to come all the way up here by himself and lead her to who knew where? All the same, she was glad to see him. After avoiding her nearly all summer, he was finally speaking to her. Sort of. Maybe this could be an opportunity to come to understand him better, she reasoned.

Akito stopped the solemn procession in a narrow clearing full of trees and scattered weeds. A few yellow flowers on long stems grew under the trees' shade as well. He went over to a big tree with leg-thick roots bulging out of the ground and touched its rough bark, gazing up into a myriad of brilliant green leaves. He smiled, then faced her, taking a seat on of the tree's exposed roots.

"You're leaving for school tomorrow, aren't you?" he inquired conversationally.

"Yes," Tohru answered.

"A fine institution, Tokyo University. You're fortunate to be going there."

Tohru was a bit baffled. Had he brought her all the way out here to chat about school? Something else was going on here. What was he getting at?

"I never went to college," he continued. "I was taught at home by Sohmas. I was never really well enough to leave the estate for any extended period of time."

"That must have been hard, growing up," Tohru said empathetically.

"One who never experiences such things doesn't know any different," Akito cut in harshly. His expression flickered back and forth between calm and anger. "I doubt I was missing much, though. Humankind can be so treacherous. So cruel."

"'A frog in the well doesn't know the sea'," Tohru quoted. That was another of her mom's favorite sayings. Whenever Tohru had a big test or a scary presentation to give at school and wanted to stay home instead of go, Kyoko would tell her that. With a bright, happy grin her mom would quote those words and say, "You'll never know what's out there till you step outside and face the day. You never know what you might be missing out on……"

Akito responded with narrowed eyes. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Miss Honda?"

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Don't be stupid, girl. What makes you think you'll last a day out there?" The pitch in Akito's tone was accusatory. "You've been spoiled and coddled your entire life. There's always been someone there to hold your hand and take care of you whenever you've run into trouble." He got to his feet and planted himself right in front of her. He was not much taller than she, but skinny or no, he was still quite intimidating. "You have no idea what it's like to be on your own. What if you can't handle it? What if you fail? What will you do then?"

Tohru folded her gloved hands. "I guess I'll just do my best and try not to worry about it," she responded. "I'll never know if I'll make it or not unless I try. And I won't be totally alone. Yuki and Kyo will still be there. And my friends. They'll be there to help me through the tough times."

"I have no idea what it's like to have people who care about me," Akito shot back. "What makes you so special? Why do they all gather to you?"

Tohru was dumbfounded. A hint of genuine pain was in Akito's hard, blue eyes. As the curse slowly ate away at him, he must be feeling so alone and scared. Tohru was sure she would be, too, in the same situation. But she could only imagine it.

"I honestly don't know, Akito," she replied. "I'm really not all that special." She paused to collect her thoughts. I guess it's because I love them. They can see it. And they return it. Well, not everyone does," she corrected herself with a self-deprecating grin. "But it's just the way I am towards everyone. People eventually return your feelings. Sometimes it just takes a really long time."

Akito was silent for a few moments. He stared at the tufts of grass dotting the dusty ground and mumbled to himself,

"People return your feelings," he repeated to himself. His features turned cold, and he regarded her somberly. "Do you love me, Miss Honda?"

The question took Tohru off guard. It was an odd thing for him to ask, especially considering the belligerent way he was looking at her. He confused her. His temper was like quicksilver, constantly changing from one moment to the next. Because of it he'd done some awful things in his lifetime, but he was human just like her. He was capable of making mistakes, like everyone else, but he was also capable of becoming better, too. Maybe it was that hope in him that kept Tohru from giving up on him. On anyone, for that matter.

"Yes, Akito. I do."

Her answer seemed to take him by surprise as much as the question had her. His eyes widened slightly, and he took a step back. He regained control over his emotions quickly, however.

"And so now I'm supposed to love you back, is that it?"

Tohru shook her head. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. Nobody can force you to feel something for another person.

Akito reflected on that for several seconds, stuffing his hands in his pockets and returning to his seat on the big tree's root. Changing the subject, he crossed his legs and inquired,

"Have you enlightened my baby brother as to the truth about our relationship?"

"No," said Tohru, a touch sadly. "I think that's something he needs to hear from you, if he hears it from anybody. "I don't have any right to go around telling other people about it."

"It should remain unsaid," Akito responded as though giving an order. Tohru acquiesced, bowing her head humbly.

Content with her response, Akito sat back and gazed up into the tree's overhanging branches.

"Recognize this place?"

Tohru looked around once more. "No," she answered. "I don't think I've ever been around here before."

"Oh, you have," came Akito's smooth reply. "This is the same tree where I found you that night, in the rain, all covered with mud. You had the gumption to go after Kyo when he was transformed into the demon Cat. That really was stupid, you know. He might have killed you, in his state. What a pity that would have been."

Tohru remembered that night vividly. It had been dark and rain-soaked. Hardly knowing where she was going, just knowing that she had to run, run after him, she took off into the woods. The shock of seeing someone she knew suddenly become a monster had almost been more than she could bear, but she knew that somewhere inside that monster there was someone she cared about. Someone she had to find again.

"But I suppose it all worked out in the end. Luckily for you." Akito grinned, but it seemed to have the wrong feelings behind it. "I pity those poor wretches who are born into the family of the Cat. With all the other members of the zodiac, the child selected to carry on the curse is picked at random. There's no rhyme or reason to it. But the Cat has always come from one family. But whereas there must always be a Rat and a Rooster and a Dog and a Boar, sometimes there isn't a Cat for generations. Kyo is rather unfortunate to have been born. Sometimes I wonder why the curse chose him." He snapped out of his dreamy mood and focused on her again. "Sometimes I wonder why the curse seems to favor you so much, too. Why didn't I simply erase your memory as soon as you learned of the Sohma secret? Why have I allowed this little charade to continue for as long as I have? I think about it all the time. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to, sometimes. It would be easy to do. A snap of my finger, and you lose all the friends you've ever known. Yet every time something makes me reconsider. I haven't quite figure out what it is. But when I do discover it, Miss Honda, then I will no longer have to keep up the games."

"Toooohruuuu!" a different voice called out, startling Tohru half to death. The way Akito was looking at her was almost menacing. Tohru was beginning to wonder if his sickness had begun to make him lose his mind, also. She looked back the way they'd traveled and was overcome with relief to see Shigure approaching the clearing. Akito didn't look so pleased. He got to his feet and dusted himself off unnecessarily, walking towards Shigure nonchalantly.

"Akito?" Shigure said with amazement when he passed him by. Akito ignored him completely and headed in the direction of the house. Tohru caught up to Shigure, and they both watched him go with his hands in his pockets, gaze fixed to the ground.

"I thought you were up here," Shigure told her. When she looked befuddled he tapped the side of his nose. "Dogs are good at finding things," he explained. He turned his head to follow Akito with his eyes. "I was a bit surprised to find him here, too." Looking back to her he inquired, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tohru replied. Actually she felt quite……confused. Why had Akito come all the way here to say those things he did? Had he just wanted someone to talk to? He was a very strange person. So mysterious.

"What was he saying to you?" Shigure asked mildly as they, too, took their leave of the scrubby clearing.

"He……" Tohru mulled over the thoughts that were rolled up and tangled in her head. "He wanted to talk about school. And about the family."

"That's all?" He sounded incredulous.

"And……Shigure, could Akito still erase my memory?" She thought she heard her voice wobble a bit. She was just a little shaken up. Would Akito really erase her memory? Even after all this time spent with Shigure and Yuki and Kyo and the other Sohmas? He wouldn't really……would he?

"Oh, that again?" To Shigure, her question didn't seem unexpected. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Tohru. He's just trying to scare you. He hasn't been feeling very well lately. He's been acting weird around everybody. Why, when I was over at the main house just the other day, I could have sworn I heard him telling the house cook that he wanted pickled beets and nattou for lunch."

"Does he……does he still hate me?" she asked. She looked ahead to see him vanish into a clump of trees, a black insect crawling down the hill.

"Of course not," Shigure countered kindly. "Nobody could hate someone as sweet as you. Akito's just trying to figure out what to do with the rest of his life, as much as there is left of it. And don't concern yourself with your memory. Only Hari can take that away, and he'll never do it, even if Akito orders him."

Tohru felt a lot better, hearing that. Her thoughts couldn't leave Akito alone, though. He was like a puzzle. Sometimes he was open and friendly, and sometimes he was downright frightening. Despite this, though, she still wished there was something she could do for him. But she was powerless to ease his suffering. She couldn't lift the curse from him. All she was really good for was listening to other people's problems and giving them bits of advice when she could. At that moment, she felt rather useless.

Shigure must have sensed her disappointment. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tohru. I've told you before. All you need to do is be yourself. And you'll be just fine."

Yuki, hand around a steaming cup of evening tea, stared dully at the low table in the living room that he and his cousins were gathered around. Kyo was brooding over his drink, too, but Shigure took deep gulps. Yuki propped his elbow on the table—a habit that drove Shigure nuts that he'd never really been able to quit—and regarded the dark-haired man with growing impatience He would rather have been upstairs helping Miss Honda—no, she was Tohru now; he wouldn't keep her at arms' length—with packing. She didn't have many earthly possessions. She'd finished up in about half an hour while he and Kyo had spent most of the day getting their things together. Yuki was still trying to decide if he should leave his extensive library behind or take his collection of books with him. It filled at least six boxes.

"So what's the deal?" Kyo demanded, slouching on his floor cushion. "Whaddaya have to tell us that's so important?"

Shigure set his cup down, empty. He answered Kyo's question, but he looked straight at Yuki across the table.

"It's about Tohru."

Yuki quirked an eyebrow, and his attention strayed towards the closed living room door. So that's why he'd called him and Kyo together.

"What about her?" Kyo asked. Behaving like a kid needing a nap, he was a little bit cranky from spending most of the day getting ready to move to college. Yuki resolved to ignore him. Whatever it was Shigure had to say about Tohru, it must be important.

"Akito came by the house today," Shigure informed them. His face was carefully neutral. As soon as his older cousin's name was mentioned, Yuki felt a shiver. Even after all these years. "He took her away to chat for a while, out in the woods."

Kyo growled under his breath, and his face contorted belligerently. Like Yuki, he wasn't very fond of the head of the Sohma family. Also like Yuki, he probably suspected more than what Shigure was letting on.

"I had the feeling as soon as I got back that something was up," Shigure said, "so I went out and found them. Tohru seems to be fine, but I can't be sure what business Akito had with her."

Kyo punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. "None, if Akito knows what's good for him," he vented, flecks of saliva escaping his jowls.

"Now, now, Kyo, there's no need to get upset," Shigure mollified him. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yet," Yuki put in. He, too, was concerned about Tohru. Since the day she came to live with them he worried about what might happen to her, mixing with a cursed family. Already she'd been put through tests that would break any normal person. She was special. Akito seemed to know it. Why did he still play these games with her? There was no doubt in Yuki's mind that whatever motives Akito had, they weren't good.

"The sooner we leave the better," Kyo grumbled. Yuki agreed, but he knew even distance wouldn't be enough to separate them from Akito's hold. The Sohma curse couldn't be so easily escaped. All of the darkness, the pain, the suffering……all of the abuse he had received under Akito's hand all his life couldn't be so easily forgotten. That was the dark side of the curse. The very thought of Tohru being hurt the same way he was made him want to cry. But he'd used up all his tears long ago. He kept the memories locked up inside. Yuki didn't want anyone to see his heartache. His shame.

"I'll be very sad to see you two go, and Tohru, too," Shigure said softly. "Thank you for coming to stay with me here. You're always welcome back anytime. Both of you."

"Thank you, Shigure," Yuki replied mildly. "For everything."

Kyo, sitting with his elbows on his knees, kept his gaze pinned to the table.

"You may be a huge pain in the butt most of the time, Shigure, but thanks," he muttered. Shigure grinned as if receiving the highest honor in the world. He threw an arm around Kyo's neck and trapped him in a headlock, knuckling his orange hair.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my little Kyo-Kyo so much!" he cooed, rubbing Kyo's scalp vigorously.

"Hey, stop it, you retard! And don't call me 'Kyo-Kyo!'" he shouted angrily, fighting to free himself.

"We're home!" came a young woman's loud voice. The living room door slid open, revealing Kagura and Hatsuharu, with plastic grocery bags in hand. Hatsuharu surveyed the trio expressionlessly, but Kagura danced inside and sidled up to Kyo, still with his head caught under Shigure's arm.

"I got some Pocky for the trip down tomorrow!" she sang. "And dried fish and rice cakes, too!"

"It looks like it's gonna rain again," Haru added blandly. "Hopefully the weather will clear up by tomorrow. Kagura's car is running low on motor oil, but we didn't have enough money left. We'll have to stop by a gas station on the way to Tokyo U. and fill it up."

"That's fine," Shigure told him as the black-and-white-haired boy handed him his change and the receipt for their items.

"I'm going to go finish packing," Yuki said quietly, getting up to go. Haru tried to meet his eye, but he ignored the other boy, padding quietly upstairs in his fuzzy slippers.

That really was his intention originally, but he stopped by Miss Honda's room en route. It looked a lot emptier than before, though to most people the change wouldn't have been very significant. She was lying on her bed, decked out in her pajamas and writing in her journal, yellow-socked feet waving to and fro in the air. The pen paused on the paper, and she looked to the open door, as if sensing his presence. A bright smile lit up her face irresistibly.

"Yuki!" she said, laying her pen inside the journal and setting it aside. "Come in!"

Yuki obeyed and went to sit on the edge of her bed as she sat up. When he looked into her big, blue eyes, though, he forgot his purpose in stopping by. Did he even have a purpose? Suddenly his mouth ran dry, and his mind went blank.

"You……look nice," he said, scrambling for something to say, then wished he could kick himself for saying such a silly thing. When she wasn't around, of course.

Tohru looked down at the buttons on her flannel shirt, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Really? I'm just getting ready for bed!"

"Yes," Yuki replied, inwardly vowing to try not to act like a complete idiot in front of the girl he adored so much. "You're lovely."

A faint splash of pink showed on Tohru's cheekbones. Close to her, Yuki could detect the faint aroma of rose-scented soap on her clean skin, in her neatly combed out hair. He liked it. A lot.

"Awwww, Yuki, you're so sweet," Tohru responded, touching her face as if to try and take away the heat.

Yuki's lips spread out into a thin smile, but it wilted a little when the thought of Akito with her surfaced again in his imagination. She was so good and innocent. What could the man possibly want with her, except to make everyone miserable?

"Yuki?" Tohru must have read the concern in his features, for it was reflected in her own.

Yuki shook his head slightly. "It's nothing," he said in a hollow voice. "Just……Miss Honda? I mean, Tohru?" He felt a tiny shiver of doubt under his skin. "Why do you want to help Akito so much?" He already knew the answer from her very nature. How anyone so loving and kind could really exist in the world was beyond him. She tried to reach out to everyone she met who was hurt or depressed or scared. She had such a tender, genuine concern for people. Yuki dreaded the chance of it coming back to hurt her in return. And ever since she found out about the zodiac, that chance had skyrocketed.

Her mellow voice was surprisingly calm and collected in reply. "Sometimes, I'm not even sure myself." She rearranged her legs to sit Indian-style in front of him. "It doesn't seem like he even wants my help most of the time," she said. "But there's so much loneliness in his eyes, like a light going out. I see it whenever I see him. He wants to be helped. I'm sure of it." She looked at Yuki abruptly, seeming alarmed. "Is it wrong for me to try?" she asked him. "Am I just sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Of course not. It's not wrong to want to help someone." Even Akito, he wondered to himself?

"I'm just not sure what to do. He's the only one who can save himself. But I don't think he believes he can."

Yuki pondered for a long moment before telling her, "I don't know if I'm the best person to be coming to for advice. I……" He hesitated, but he had to be honest. With her, at least. "I usually don't try to help others," he admitted. "I'm always too worried about my own problems to care."

"That's not what I feel from you," Tohru contradicted. "You've always been there for me. And for Shigure, and Kyo, and everyone! You're so nice! That's why everyone loves you so much."

Yuki chuckled under his breath. "Not everyone."

Tohru didn't look willing to believe it. Still wishing he could give her some advice, he assured her,

"Let Akito worry about himself. You'll just run yourself ragged trying to fix everything for him. You can't. It's that simple. Akito's problems are Akito's problems. Just……care about him, I guess. And let him know you care." It sounded like blasphemy, coming from his lips. But he wanted to help Tohru, even if Akito might profit from it. As far as Yuki was concerned, Akito's burdens wouldn't be (and shouldn't be) lifted until the day the Sohma leader died. He felt his hate and mistrust for him welling up deep down as he recalled the torment he'd been through growing up.

Tohru's lip curved up a bit.

"Thanks, Yuki. I guess that's all I can do, really. Just be his friend. It won't be easy, though, living so far away."

'Not far enough,' Yuki said privately. To her, he declared, "You really shouldn't bother yourself so much over it. What will be, will be."

"I know. I just don't like thinking that there may be something I can do to make things better, and I'm not doing it."

"You've done more than enough," he assured her. "Akito is lucky to have someone like you caring about him." 'As am I,' he added mentally. That seemed to perk her up a bit. On an impulse, Yuki reached his hand out to touch the side of her face, just along her jaw line. "Tomorrow will be a new beginning, and I promise you that whatever happens, I'll be there for you, whenever you need me."

The red returned to Tohru's face in waves, and she grinned, scrunching up and quivering.

"Oh, Yuki! If it wouldn't turn you into a Rat, I'd give you a hug!"

Yuki couldn't keep himself from laughing with her at the irony of the situation. Laughter help relieve some of the troubles he'd been thinking about since learning of Akito's visit. And leaving for Tokyo U. tomorrow, together with her, would surely turn out to be one of the best days of his life.

"Hatori? Hi. It's me. Chiharu……."

"Chiharu? Why are you calling so late? Is something the matter?"

"Well, no…….not really. I just…….can we…….can you come over? I need to talk……."

"…………………Alright. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Hatori. I'll see you then." Click.

Puzzled, Hatori stared at the lit-up display on his cell phone, which went dark after a few seconds, Chiharu's phone number vanishing along with it. He looked out the window of his home office. Rain streaks coursed down the glass and blurred the view outside. His glance fell on his white lab coat, strewn across the back of his desk chair. He neglected it, opting for a more casual jacket. Pausing only to find his umbrella, he turned out the lights and departed from Sohma House.

Nearly half an hour later—it was necessary to drive slower because of the storm—he rapped on Chiharu's apartment door, shaking the raindrops from his black umbrella. Almost immediately it opened, and he was looking into the face that still struck such a familiar resemblance to his former love.

"Ah! You're here!" she sighed, sounding relieved. "Please, come on in."

She opened the door wide to let him in. It wasn't his first time in her apartment, a fairly spacious place with ivory-colored furniture and carpet. She was a very tasteful decorator. The front room radiated a feeling of warmth and security, like a home. She had a thing for birds, too. Pictures on the wall and ceramic figurines here and there showed birds in flight and perching on flowering branches. Somewhere she had incense burning; a musky smell of apple-cinnamon weighed on the air. She herself was in a sleeveless light blue blouse and loose, drawstring pants, and also plain white slippers on her feet. Her voice had sounded a little tense on the phone, but her face was clear and smiling, happy to see him. Why she'd called him here this late in the rain, he had no idea. Though if it had been three a.m. and a raging typhoon outside, he still would have come.

Hatori let her take his coat and umbrella; she put them in the closet and invited him to some coffee. He declined; caffeine this late at night would have him up until dawn. She made a pot for herself, and they sat together in the living room, by the gas fireplace.

"Hatori, there's something I have to tell you," Chiharu began, setting her empty mug on the coffee table. "It's kind of serious."

Hatori leaned forward slightly, intently.

"What is it?"

Chiharu started turning her head, looking everywhere but at him, as if holding back tears.

"I…….I'm sorry, but…….I'm in love with you!"

Hatori blinked, doubting that he'd really heard what he thought he did. He was silent for a few seconds, replaying her words in his head.

"You're…….sorry?"

She nodded her head. She really was trying to keep back tears!

"I know that you're my superior and all, and that this sort of thing is jeopardizing your reputation. I know the other nurses are talking about us behind our backs and that some of them are very upset about the whole thing. And then there's your family. They don't want you seeing anyone, but……." She met his gold eyes with her watery green ones. "But I can't help it. I love you so much, Hatori."

Hatori wasn't sure what to say. All this time he had been dreaming, been wishing, but the little voice in the back of his head told him not to get his hopes up. He'd allowed himself to fall in love with Kana, and look what that got her. Chiharu was precious to him. She was the one he told nearly everything to. Everything except the family curse. Their courtship was causing scandal at the clinic—that much he was already aware of, though he was powerless to stop his staff from criticizing Chiharu. When he lay awake in bed at night, he pictured an existence free from the curse—mere fantasy—with Chiharu as his wife and children and a house of their own. A relationship where he could be free and embrace his loved ones. But stark reality kept him from wishing too hard.

With his good eye he took in the woman sitting on the rug before him. She looked frail and helpless, having laid out her heart before him and waiting nervously to see what would happen next. Hatori could either pick it up, or he could give it back. What would he do? He could not explain to her what she was getting herself into.

"If you love me, you'll get hurt," he told her frankly. "It's happened before."

"I'm not Kana!" Chiharu insisted. "I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, Hatori! I just need to know! Do you…….do you love me, too?"

Would she trust him enough to go forward blindly? A quick memory of Shigure and his pain after Caiti sent chills through his body. Would he risk doing that to himself? To her? He cursed himself for being so selfish, but he knew the answer. His heart was demanding that he confess his feelings to her.

"Yes, I love you," he replied, breaking his gaze. "More than I can bear."

She moved quickly to put her arms around him. He barely caught her in time, hands on her narrow shoulders. He settled her back down gently. Confusion was written all over her face. Her pale pink lips parted to breathe the question he knew was coming.

"Wait just a moment, and then I'll tell you." With her slender frame still in his grasp, he drew her close and descended on her lips. They were so warm and soft in his. The heat of the fireplace was nothing compared to what was flowering within him. Chiharu did not resist or pull away, but gave back what she received wholeheartedly. Her fingers brushed his sleeves, yearning to hold him. Everything had come to fruition, and now he had to take the risk. He hoped he wouldn't end up throwing away all of the joy he'd come to feel with her. But there was only one way to find out.

"There's something I must show you," he murmured into the corner of her mouth. "Go fill the bathtub."

Author's Note: Wow, that last part sounds a bit risk-ay, ne? Well, at least devout followers of Fruits Basket will get my drift. This fic is PG(-ish), remember? I'm so glad to have this chapter done! I enjoyed writing it. I miss writing. Thankfully, there are just a couple more weeks of school, and then finals. (moaning commences) But then I'll be able to write again! YAAAAY! And there was much rejoicing in the land! And I hope this chapter wasn't terribly anti-climatic. It's been a while since I've worked on this, and I'm just picking up where I left off. I can always go back and tweak things if need be. Well, so long as it doesn't horribly offend anyone, I think I can go ahead and get the next chapter underway. Funny that the story's half over now, and Tohru-tachi are finally going off to college? Well, I hope it's not too long until the next update. And if it is, please bear with me. Till next time, ja ne! Yuriko


	22. Chapter 18: Of All These Friends And Lov...

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Don't steal this fic, or in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!

Chapter 18: Of All These Friends and Lovers

Tohru clasped her hands together tightly on her lap and watched the cars on the opposite side of the freeway zoom by. It was still pretty early in the morning, and she and the other Sohmas had a long drive ahead of them. Yuki was at the wheel of Kagura's car. Momiji, who had asked to come along for the occasion, was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat, clapping his hands and laughing at his own stories. Yuki looked like he was growing impatient and turned the volume knob up on the stereo playing his favorite clarinet concertos. Tohru glanced at Kyo sandwiched between her and Kagura. He looked like he was going to be carsick. Kagura on his left was rambling away happily, discussing how she was going to decorate his apartment for him. Well, maybe discussing wasn't the right term. Telling seemed more accurate. Kyo's face got grayer and grayer with each mention of lace curtains and scented candles.

Craning her neck to see behind them, Tohru glimpsed sight of a moving van a bit further behind them. Hatsuharu had wanted to accompany Shigure for some reason, so the two of them were coming alone. Luckily Hatsuharu could drive just about anything with wheels—Tohru still wasn't sure whether Shigure had a valid driver's license or not.

"Tohru, don't you think Kyo's room would look great with orange wallpaper?" Kagura inquired, leaning over Kyo—squashing him was more like it—to talk over the music and Momiji's chatter.

"Uh, I guess so. I like orange," Tohru offered weakly.

"Look, we don't even know what the place is gonna look like," Kyo interjected. "And it's not like the management'll let us do whatever we want. Just chill out already."

"Well, I think orange is a very unappreciated color," said Kagura, as if she hadn't heard a word the boy said. Kyo just shook his head and buried it in his lap. Kagura rested her elbows on his back and told Tohru with bright excitement in her face,

"It's too bad we go to different schools, Tohru, or I'd want to be your roommate!"

"That sounds like it would be fun!" Tohru replied.

"You could still be Kyo's roommate, Kagura, if you and he got married," Momiji piped up over the swirling clarinets and oboes.

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard!" Kyo practically screamed, going red in the face with anger.

"Quiet back there!" Yuki said loudly, but Tohru didn't think anyone could hear him. The van was veering in and out of the lane unsteadily. Kagura started arguing with Kyo in a raised voice; well, she was the only one arguing. Kyo clamped his hands over his ears and blankly ignored her. Tohru kind of wished she had earplugs, too. It was pretty crowded and noisy in the car.

Abruptly the industrial district ended, and except for the steady pattern of billboards, the scene opened up to a view of the valley. Tohru had driven this way several times with her new family. This would be the last time she saw the familiar, thickly treed mountains of home for a while. She was going to a place that was hours away. It may as well have been the other side of the world. Just before leaving, she'd walked through all the rooms in Shigure's house, to imprint them on her memory. No matter where she went or what she accomplished in life, she would always remember her home with Shigure and the Sohmas. Just before they left for the road, they were surprised with a visit from Ritsu and Kisa and Hiro. Kisa gave her a card she made herself. Inside was a picture of her for Tohru to remember. Kisa even drew tiger ears and a striped tail on her picture. It was cute and funny. Ritsu had handed her a bouquet of sweet-smelling, golden daylilies. They rested on her lap. Tohru hoped they wouldn't wilt too much before she could put them in some water. The best parting gift of all was when Hiro, kicking the ground, folded his arms and muttered, refusing to meet her eyes,

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too, dummy."

"Hey, Tohru, have you decided what you're going to study in college?" Momiji asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Tohru looked at the zodiac rabbit, backwards in his seat and peering over the headrest at her with soft, curious, brown eyes.

"Momiji, sit down and wear your seatbelt," Yuki chided him.

"Awww, but it's uncomfortable," the blonde boy whined. "And I can't hear over your boring music, Yuki. I wanna talk to Tohru."

"Momiji….." Yuki began, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Just for a minute!" the younger boy insisted. "Well?" he questioned, turning his attention back to her.

"Um, I've thought about it a bit. I guess I can always change my mind if I want to, later, but for now I think that I want to study home economics. You know, cooking and sewing and stuff like that. It's pretty much the only thing I'm good at. I think I could get a job as a teacher, and teach home economics classes back home."

"That would be really cool!" Momiji said encouragingly. "You could come back and teach me someday! I'd even hold myself back a couple years, just so I could have the famous Tohru Honda teach my cooking class!"

"That's the most pathetic idea I've ever heard," Kyo shot at his cousin. "Geez, I can't stand those lousy home-ec classes. I'm just glad I don't have to take them in college."

"That's rude!" Momiji retorted at the same time Kagura elbowed Kyo hard in the ribs. "You just say that 'cuz you couldn't cook or sew if your life depended on it. You shouldn't make fun of Tohru's dreams!"

"That's totally not what I meant," Kyo said, getting riled up. "I just meant—aw, forget it!"

"I know it does seem kind of silly," Tohru said with a self-deprecating smile, "going to such a prestigious university just to cook and sew and whatnot. But there's lots of other things there I'm excited to learn. And I think I really would like to be a teacher."

"You want to teach in our hometown?" Yuki asked, taking interest in the conversation at last.

'Mmm, maybe," she answered. "I guess where I end up will depend on a few things."

"Like what?" Momiji wondered.

"Oh, where I could find a school that would hire me, whether or not I can afford to live nearby, whether or not I have a family….."

"I don't think you have to worry too much about that," Momiji laughed gaily. "Some guy's bound to snatch you up. You'll have an engagement ring on your finger so fast your head'll spin! No one in his right mind would let a cook as good as you get away!"

Tohru couldn't help chuckling with him, but it seemed rather unrealistic. True, she'd thought about getting married from time to time, but she'd never even had a boyfriend, and even while growing up her mom had never married again. She hoped someday she could be a wife and a mom. But only time would tell.

After a while everyone got really quiet. The drive was a long one, and Tohru found herself nodding off every now and then. Through the window she could see another city sparkling in the valley like a lake. The highway was leaving the green, heavily treed hills and merging back with the industrial district. Warehouses and construction yards gradually replaced the mountainsides. Tohru's eyes followed the telephone wires as they flowed from pole to pole, heading down into the city.

"We're almost there," Yuki said quietly, as if he, too, was sleepy. Kyo barely glanced up and stretched his legs as much as he could in the confined space. Kagura's car barreled away down the hill, and eventually they found themselves packed in on the road by more vehicles, billboards, and street signs.

"This is Tokyo?" Momiji inquired.

"Yeah, haven't you ever been here before?" Kyo asked snidely.

"Of course I have, silly," Momiji replied. "It just doesn't look the same. I expected it to be a lot busier."

"We're not in the city proper yet," Yuki explained. "Give it another few minutes and we'll be in a traffic nightmare."

True to his word, within ten minutes Yuki was steering the vehicle through the tightly packed streets of Tokyo. Impossibly high towers walled them in on either side, and stop-and-go traffic proceeded at nearly a crawl. Tohru looked behind them and said,

"Hey, I don't see Shigure and Haru's van anywhere."

"Don't worry about them," Yuki responded. "They know where we're headed. They're probably just caught in traffic way back."

Momiji read the directions to the dorms they would be staying in while at Tokyo University and proceeded to give directions, despite Yuki's irritated insistences of "I know where I'm going." Tohru just looked out the window and took it all in. She had been to Tokyo a few times before, for school field trips and family gatherings, but each time the bustling metropolis surprised her. Cars filled every inch of street, and people teemed over sidewalks and crosswalks. Signs everywhere, big and small, grabbed the eye, and the honks of car horns made a strange sort of symphony outside. Tohru would be living here for the next few years. It was all so strange and different from what she was used to, growing up in a moderately sized town all her life. But this was the big city. It may as well have been another planet.

"Are we there yet?" Kagura asked.

"No" was Yuki's short, annoyed response.

After driving for nearly half an hour more, Yuki pointed out to them,

"Look, we're driving by the Tatsuoka gate. Just inside there is the administration building."

Tohru looked at the startlingly huge collection of buildings and gasped.

"It's huge!" said Kagura, echoing her sentiments.

"This is just the Hongo campus, the central one," said Yuki. "There are two others within Tokyo. We'll all probably take a lot of classes here to start out with. You know, general education requirements and whatnot. But eventually we may have to commute to those other campuses. There are plenty of train stations around, really close, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"You're beginning to sound like a tour guide," Momiji teased Yuki.

They turned north onto another street on the campus perimeter. Tohru saw students milling around all over the place through the gate and along the road. Summer term students, most with backpacks or handbags. Many of the young men were wearing formal-looking shirts with ties, and a lot of the young women were in skirts and shirts not too different from the high school uniforms Tohru remembered. But a few people in the latest fashions or brightly colored summer outfits graced the campus gates as well.

"Our complex is just a ways north from the Nezu station," Yuki informed them. "It's not officially a dorm, but it houses mostly college students attending Tokyo U. We should be there in about twenty minutes."

Sure enough, they arrived in the parking lot of a well maintained apartment building. Tohru was a bit surprised at how nice-looking it was. The place was seven stories high and had a lawn. She even caught sight of a pool around the corner of the edifice. The cream-colored stucco and blue-painted stairways and railings made the place look homey. The neighborhood seemed fairly quiet, contrasting with the bustling downtown area of Tokyo.

"Wow, is this it?" she asked as they all scrambled out of the car, a bit wobbly from the trip.

"This is the women's building. The men's is across the street."

The building Yuki pointed to was identical to the one they were at, albeit in tan and red coloring. People meandered outside in the parking lot or laid on blankets on the lawn reading or carried baskets of laundry up and down stairs. It was the same in the women's dorm. She could hear the faint sounds of giggling and splashing coming from around the corner.

"I can't believe it's so…..luxurious," Tohru said in sparkly-eyed astonishment.

"Beats living in some dumpy basement," Kyo said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he surveyed the building across the street. "Rent's pretty expensive here, so close to campus, but if you've got the dough, then why not get the best?"

"Well, let's go sign in with management and get our keys and check the places out till Shigure catches up with us," Yuki suggested.

"Ooh, I wanna see Tohru's apartment!" Momiji squealed, and Kagura was just as enthusiastic.

"Yeah, let's go!" she said, snatching Tohru with one hand and Kyo with the other. She pelted towards the cube-shaped building adjacent to the main one that had a big sign out front saying "Office." Momiji bounded after them, and Yuki followed at a more reasonable pace, shaking his head.

Inside the office, Tohru met a nice young woman named Ei who checked her and the boys in and handed them stacks of multicolored papers to fill out.

"Just bring 'em back within the week, and let me know if you have any problems. The papers will answer most of your questions. Here are your keys."

Tohru studied the engraved numbers on the key. Number 15.

They trooped out of the office and headed upstairs to the second story. Tohru counted down the doors until they arrived at one that was more or less in the middle of the floor. The number 15 was in bold brass near the top, and directly under it was a peephole.

"Me first, me first!" Kagura cried, jiggling the key in the knob and letting herself in.

Tohru peered in after her. The space inside was quite large. On the right was a living room, and the kitchen was on the left. The furniture and floors matched the colors of the walls and stairs. Clothes were lying around on chairs and magazines and junk mail were scattered everywhere. Dishes filled the sink and threatened to overflow, and food was left out everywhere. The sounds of rock music floated around on the air, coming from the back.

'Well this isn't a totally unfamiliar scene,' Tohru thought to herself, recalling her first experience moving into the Sohmas'.

"Yeesh, I never thought girls could be such slobs," Kyo commented negatively.

"Hello?" A girl's voice could be heard from the back. A tall, thin young woman with close-cropped, spiky blonde hair came out to greet them, armed with a purse and backpack. She had several earring studs lining each ear, and one through her lower lip as well. Tohru did a small take at her appearance.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, looking at them doubtfully.

"Oh, my name's Tohru Honda!" Tohru answered with a perfunctory bow. "I'm moving in."

The girl blinked for a couple of seconds.

"Ah, I get it," she replied as what Tohru said clicked in her head, and her attitude seemed to mellow considerably. "Management said we'd be getting some newbies. Well, my name's Reiko. Nice to meetcha." She flashed Tohru a peace symbol at eye level and grinned with an unusually wide smile. "I'm off for a study group session, but I'll take a few minutes to show you around. She turned and pointed to the kitchen. "That's the kitchen. Living room's right there. Bedroom's in the back. It's two people to a room, but they're pretty big." Reiko turned her back to them, nearly bowling Kagura over with her bag and shouted, "Hey, everyone! Fresh meat just arrived!"

The rock music disappeared and in less than a minute, more girls were crowding into the entryway.

"A new roomie?" one girl with short bobbed hair and violet eyes asked her taller roommate. She stared at Tohru and Kagura with excitement. "Two?"

"Just the one I think. Right?" Reiko responded, and Kagura confirmed it with a nod. "This is Tohru Honda."

"Honda, huh? I think I have a great-aunt named Honda….."

"Who's this good-looking guy here?" inquired another of Tohru's new roommates. A girl in a revealing, low-cut shirt and low-riding jeans showing off a slim, tan belly sidled up to Yuki and snaked her arm around his. Yuki hurried slipped out of her grasp lest the curse catch him in a very sticky situation. The entryway was crowded, and he bumped into Kagura and Kyo, looking like a cornered mouse with no way out. This other girl had almond-shaped eyes that looked like strawberries and long waves of purple-dyed hair. She approached him and pinched his chin between her fingers, taking a good look at his face.

"He looks so delicate," she said in a low, sultry voice with a mischievous grin, "almost like a girl. That kind of turns me on." She looked at Tohru and quirked a purple eyebrow. "Is he yours?"

"Huh?" Tohru exclaimed. She put up her hands and gestured. "Ah…..it's not really like that….." Yuki's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as this girl (Reiko called her Mina and told her to quit pestering Yuki) scanned him from top to bottom with approving eyes, but Kagura went furiously red when another girl, a bit plumper than the one by Yuki but still very pale and pretty, caught hold of Kyo.

"Forget him," she said, moving very, very close to Kyo. "What's your name, fella?"

"Watch it, sister!" Kagura said dangerously. Tohru half-expected her to push up her sleeve and flex a muscle in warning. "He's already taken!"

"Am not!" Kyo shouted back at her, then looked like he wished he hadn't when a hopeful, hungry expression lit up his admirer's face.

"Hey, I'm pretty cute, too, you know!" Momiji whined, upset at being overlooked.

"I think you are," said the mild-mannered girl with bobbed hair and an oval face. She bent down to converse with him on his level.

"Thanks!" Momiji replied brightly, extending his hand. "You're pretty cute, too! My name's Momiji! What's yours?"

"Tasha," she replied. "But a lot of people just call me Tash. I'm from Russia, but my parents grew up here in Tokyo. Are you moving in, too?"

"Nah," Momiji said, "but my cousins are." He jerked his thumbs in Yuki's and Kyo's directions. "They'll be living right across the street."

Tohru noted the way the other girls' heads whipped up and the private, satisfied look that passed between them. She felt just as nervous as the Sohmas looked. What was she getting herself into?

"Well, I gotta run," Reiko said. "Be nice. Don't make Tohru think you're the bunch of wild, boy-crazy punk rockers you really are. Oh, and I'll pick up some more plastic wrap and toilet paper on the way home. Later."

"Bye," the other girls, including Tohru, chorused. The instant Reiko was out the door, the purple-haired girl slammed it shut and turned the lock.

"Please come in," she invited in a low croon, gazing at Yuki with deep red eyes. "Come into our lair….."

The gaggle of college girls hustled and pulled the crowd of Sohmas plus Tohru into the living room, chucking laundry and empty pizza boxes away to make room for their guests. Mina pushed Yuki down onto the sofa and took a seat next to him, though for a moment it looked like she might actually sit on him. Momiji and the violet-eyed girl Tasha seemed to have made friends quickly and were chatting up a storm on a loveseat by the curtained window. Tasha was already playing with him and teasing him like an older sister with pokes and tickles. Momiji seemed to love it, but Tohru blanched. What if the boys transformed? That could cause quite a scene! She mentally crossed her fingers and prayed it wouldn't happen.

Kagura seemed unwilling to let go of Kyo so long as the other girl, who had dark curly hair and black eyes set in a baby-like face and introduced herself, to Kyo at least, as Tomiko, was making eyes at him. They sat down on another couch. Tohru stood around awkwardly, till a pleading look from Yuki invited her to take up the spot next to him, opposite of Mina. She caught sight of the cool glance coming from the older girl and smiled weakly.

"So anyway," Tomiko began, "welcome to the neighborhood. You boys are moving to Okasaki Apartments across the street?"

Kyo gave her a sour look and didn't dignify the question with a response.

"Yes, that's right," Yuki supplied slowly, though he looked like he was reconsidering. If they were kept here any longer, he'd probably break a sweat. Tohru wasn't so sure of the situation either. This was her first time with roommates, besides the Sohmas. It was definitely not how she'd expected it to be! Was she in over her head on this one?

"Well, you'll have to come over and visit us a lot. This place is very social. In fact there's a pool party this Saturday, just sort of a last chance bash before the beginning of the new term." Tomiko batted her eyes at Kyo. "Want to come?"

"He's got PLANS!" Kagura stated vehemently. She looked like her boar tusks might sprout at any moment and attack Tomiko. Tohru thought Kyo's arm in her grasp would start turning blue at any moment.

"So, what's your name again, sweetie?" Mina said, hand straying slowly towards Yuki's knee.

Yuki's eyes bulged, and he shot up off the couch and spun around, staring at Mina like she was a poisonous serpent. Mina looked extremely amused and crossed her legs lazily, eyeing him as she would a piece of candy. Tohru gulped. This would not be good. Definitely not good. Yuki backed up a step. He could see it in her eyes, too. He swallowed and replied uncertainly,

"It's—"

"Prince Yuki."

All eyes swerved to the girl standing in the doorway, backpack over one shoulder. The key chain in her hand had a miniature plush doll that resembled Yuki on it. She still looked a lot like how Tohru remembered her. She didn't know the girl well, but Motoko Minagawa had been the president and founder of the Prince Yuki Fan Club the year Tohru started high school at Kawaia. Motoko had always been a bit of an odd girl, and rude to Tohru occasionally, though Tohru had no clue why. She knew Motoko liked Yuki a lot—all the girls at Kawaia High did. Seeing each other again was as much a surprise for Yuki as it was for her. Kyo was scowling—he didn't like anyone in the Prince Yuki Fan Club very much. Kagura was puzzled, and Momiji didn't seem to know what was going on either. Neither did any of Tohru's new roommates.

"Prince Yuki Sohma," Motoko repeated. The hand holding her keys trembled a bit, as did her lower lip. Her face was flushing a bit, and her voice was unsteady as she told Yuki with a deep, gracious bow,

"Welcome home, my Prince."

"Hey, Motoko, you know this guy?" Mina asked.

It took Motoko a moment to realize her roommate had spoken. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes. We knew each other in high school."

"Yes, we were friends," Yuki agreed. That simple statement made Motoko relax a bit. She stopped flushing and let out a breath she must have been holding in. A small smile even crept out on her face. Her eyes lingered on Yuki for half a second longer then she dashed into the back, to the bedroom area, without word or warning. There was befuddled silence in the living room in the wake of her departure till Mina said flippantly,

"What's gotten into her? Huh. Oh well. By the way, Tohru, your spot is in Motoko's room."

Tohru was still looking back at where Motoko had disappeared, wondering what was going through other girl's mind. So Motoko was going to be her roommate? She didn't know the russet-haired girl very well and understood her even less, but she could already tell that home life was going to be quite interesting from here on out.

"Knockie knockie," came another voice from the door. Everyone looked up to see Shigure and Hatsuharu standing there.

"Sorry we're late," Haru said nonchalantly. "Traffic was a mess, and Shigure kept complaining he was hungry, so we stopped for a minute for some fast food." He seemed rather somber, dressed in black pants and a black vest without a shirt, hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorframe.

"Management told us you'd be up here," Shigure said. "So how are things going so far? Are these your new roommates, Tohru?"

"Who's this guy?" Tomiko wondered aloud. She looked…..dreamy…..staring at Shigure as if they were all alone in a field of wildflowers, and romantic music was playing the background. Tohru blinked when she realized there was music in the background. The theme from "Romeo and Juliet" was playing from somewhere in the back. Motoko must have turned it on.

"Oh, this is Shigure Sohma," Tohru said, getting up to introduce Shigure and Hatsuharu. "And this is Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Related?" Mina asked. She had turned that sensual, predatory look on Hatsuharu now. He just returned her stare blankly, totally uninterested.

"We're cousins," Shigure declared. "I'm sure you've met Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Momiji by now. We're all cousins, too."

"Are you one of their cousins?" Mina asked Tohru skeptically.

"Well, no….." she said, but Shigure filled in for her,

"Actually, she was our housekeeper for some time, but she's practically family."

Mina looked from Hatsuharu to Yuki to Tohru.

"Family, huh? I see," she replied.

"Well, Tohru," said Shigure, "I've got your things here now. Yours, too, Yuki and Kyo. Why don't we start unloading the van? We can go visit the boys' complex, too."

"That'll be great!" said Tohru, and Yuki and Kyo looked just as enthused, if not more.

"Let's get you settled in, Tohru!" said Momiji, taking leave of his newfound friend, Tash. "This'll be home now!"

All in all, it took the rest of the afternoon to get everyone's belonging unloaded. Shigure was donating a lot of furniture to his former charges, and just unpacking Yuki and Kyo's things took some time. When Tohru returned to her place to set up her own side of the room she shared with Motoko, she found the girl had vanished. Motoko had extremely good taste in decorating, Tohru observed, from the flower-print sheets on her bed to the pictures of flowers and fairy tale scenes covering her walls. She was a bit surprised to find a picture of Yuki framed on her nightstand. Yuki had a small, secretive smile on his face. Tohru noticed it was autographed, but not in Yuki's compact, cursive handwriting.

She went back over to Yuki and Kyo's place for dinner. Shigure had ordered out for Chinese. Kyo complained about having to share a room with Yuki. Yuki, looking fed up with him, kept telling Kyo that the main house was only going to pay for one accommodation, so he could like it or leave it. Kyo continued to grumble under his breath and glare daggers at his cousin while he unpacked his martial arts equipment and books and started putting them away. Tohru helped Yuki unwrap dishes and stack them in the cupboards. It didn't look like any of Yuki or Kyo's roommates were home yet. Tohru wondered if they'd be as interesting as her own.

"Well, I think that's everything," Shigure said, working out a crick in his back and glancing around at the place. "It looks rather Spartan, in my opinion. Those girls over there had much better taste."

"They're packrats!" Kyo protested. He was always rather picky about his surroundings being tidy.

"Maybe it's just their ambient charm," Yuki said sarcastically. He didn't seem to have enjoyed his encounter with Tohru's roommates very much.

"Tash is very nice," Momiji said. "I like her a lot."

"She may be the only bearable one over there. Besides Tohru," Kyo said.

"I don't know how safe it'll be if you guys go over to Tohru's very often," Kagura said worriedly. "If they find out about the curse then we'll all get in a huge load of trouble!"

"Yes, it might be best if you visited Yuki and Kyo here as often as possible, Tohru," Shigure advised.

"There's always campus, too, and the entire city of Tokyo," Yuki added. "It's not like you're being socially exiled."

"Even so," Shigure cautioned, "you two need to be more careful than ever now. Tokyo's a big place, and it'll be a lot easier to accidentally set off the curse. You guys are on your own now. That's a great deal of freedom. Just be careful with it."

"I know. I understand," Tohru assured them with a smile. "I don't want to get you guys in trouble, either."

"I just feel sorry for Tohru having to live with those girls," Kagura said sadly. "They're completely insane!"

"They're insane?" Kyo questioned, and inched away when Kagura returned an angry glare in his direction.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay long," Shigure said, "but I need to get the rental back tonight by midnight, and it's still a pretty long drive back. But call me if you need anything."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Shigure. Thank you so much," Tohru replied.

"No problem. Anytime." He immediately got teary-eyed and dramatically sentimental. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Ugh, just go home already," Kyo sneered at him.

"Alright, alright. I get the picture that I'm not wanted." The smile on Shigure's face told Tohru that he really wasn't upset, but Kyo rolled his eyes and started picking up a pile of clothes on hangers to carry back into his bedroom.

"Awwww, I don't want to leave my Kyo-Kyo yet," Kagura whined. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight enough to makes his eyes attempt to flee their sockets. "You're going to be so far away now! Waaaahh!"

"You have a car, Kagura," Yuki pointed out tiredly over her wailing.

"Well, kids, we'd better be off," said Shigure, patting Momiji on his velvet-capped head. "You're coming, too, Haru, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," the boy replied. He looked kind of troubled, but Tohru wasn't really sure why. She was going to miss him. And all the other Sohmas. And Hana and Uo. Everyone would be far away now. But at least she could still visit every once in a while. Now it was time for the next step in her life. She was excited, and yet extremely nervous at the same time.

Momiji, Haru, and Shigure said their goodbyes, and Kagura wouldn't leave until she gave Kyo a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. She was in actual tears as Shigure herded her and the two boys down the stairs and out to the van. She really seemed to be taking her imminent separation from Kyo hard. Shigure took Momiji with him this time, and Kagura, sniffling, climbed into the front seat of her car with Hatsuharu. Tohru watched, a little sadly, as the two vehicles pulled out of the boys' building parking lot and out onto the street. The hum of their motors diminished as they drove out of sight, gradually replaced with the laughter and talk of people hanging around the complex to enjoy the balmy evening.

"Well, I guess I should head back now," Tohru said. Having to leave Kyo and Yuki felt so strange. They'd been together for years. Sure she was just across the street, but…..

With a shake of her head she privately told herself to get a grip. She had to be an adult now. She couldn't act like a dependent child. She realized Kyo and Yuki were both gazing at her, both looking somewhat troubled. Realizing she was the object of their worry, she gave them a big grin and said,

"It's okay. I'll be fine!"

Neither of them looked very relieved, but they said nothing. Her perky demeanor was starting to slip.

"Well, bye….." she said, and turned to go, but Yuki made her pause.

"Wait. Miss Honda? Um…..Tohru?

Tohru faced him again.

"May I…..may I walk you home?"

In the corner of her eye Tohru noticed Kyo's eyes suddenly narrow in displeasure, and he clenched his fists, glaring at his cousin.

"I know it's just across the street, but…..I'd like to. If it's okay with you."

"Sure!" said Tohru with delight. She glanced over at Kyo, whose face looked like he had bitten into something awful-tasting.

"Are you coming, too?" she asked hopefully.

The orange-haired boy gritted his teeth and scowled darkly at Yuki.

"Just so long as I don't run into any of your wacked-out roommates again," he answered.

Tohru beamed at him. "Thanks," she replied.

They walked across the street, now illuminated with pools of orange light from the street lamps in the summer dusk. Young men and women were all over the place—on the lawns, getting in and out of cars, meandering around the complex, hauling shopping bags up and down stairs…..it was so busy. But everyone seemed really happy. Tohru decided this place might not be so scary after all. Besides, she had two of her best friends practically next door.

Before Tohru opened the door to her place—she could hear loud laughing coming from inside and sounds of a TV on—Yuki said,

"Tohru, could I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Kyo gave Yuki that glaring daggers expression again and folded his arms across his chest, dividing his attention between Tohru and his cousin. Before she could say anything, Kyo jumped in, saying,

"Hey. Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me, Rat-Boy."

Yuki indulged him with a cool mask of stoicism, but it melted when he turned back to Tohru.

"Very well, then. I was just wondering, Tohru, if you'd like to go out for a while tomorrow. I saw a poster advertising for a school festival that's taking place. It looks like a lot of fun. Would you go with me?" He turned to Kyo. "Maybe Kyo could even manage to find a date, too." He ignored the way Kyo's fingers were flexing, obviously wanting to punch him.

"Please, Tohru? Will you come?"

"Uhh…..alright!" Tohru agreed. "A school festival does sound like fun."

"Great. Well, I guess I'd better let you go now. Goodnight, Tohru."

"Goodnight, Yuki! You, too, Kyo! Thank you both so much."

"For what?" Kyo muttered crossly.

"For being my friends," Tohru responded, "and being so nice to me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world with two friends like you. I'm so glad to be here—actually here!—at Tokyo University. And it's all thanks to you two."

"It wasn't just us," Kyo told her. He sounded a little mellower now—a little—though his features were still on the surly side. "You were always good enough on your own."

Tohru felt her cheeks growing a touch warm at the compliment. "Thanks, Kyo. Well, I guess I'd better go inside."

"We'll see you again tomorrow morning," Yuki promised. "But don't hesitate to come over if you need anything at all."

"Kay," Tohru replied, and paused. Despite the obvious tension between Yuki and Kyo, she was still a bit wary of going in.

'Come on, Tohru," she told herself. "You've gotta grow up and face your situation."

With a deep breath, she opened the door to her new home and walked inside.

Motoko straightened and peeked over the refrigerator door when she heard Tohru's voice in the entryway. Her lips puckered in a frown ever so slightly at the sight of her old arch-nemesis. The evil she-devil herself. Wicked, conniving thief of hearts—Tohru Honda.

Mina and Reiko were watching a movie on TV in the living room. Tohru put a bright smile on her face and said hello, but only got a hasty "Shhh! This is the good part!" in return from Reiko. Smiling shyly, Tohru next came into the kitchen. Changing her mind, Motoko put the soda she'd been about to drink back in the fridge and scooted off before Tohru could come in and find her. Even though it had been months since she'd even seen Tohru Honda, her pride still stung from being beaten by such a plain, unpopular girl. It hadn't taken long for Motoko and her high school fan girl minions to recognize that Tohru was a threat to their designs for Yuki. But despite all her hard work and craftiness, Motoko was the one shunted aside in Yuki's affections, and Tohru undeservingly filled that privileged spot.

Earlier that day, even before she'd known that Tohru was soon to be her new roommate—oh, the lamentable irony that it was—Motoko had been going through some old belongings in her room as she cleaned. Old socks, makeup, fuzzy slippers, hangers, textbooks, and dust bunnies galore had taken up residence beneath her bed. As she scooped all of the relics out, she came across a framed photograph of Yuki she'd taken long ago, back when she was first starting the Prince Yuki Fan Club. It was one of her earliest and best shots of him, taken in a hallway after school. For years it had graced her bedroom, and now it was one of the few tokens of her beloved idol that she had left to remember him by. That and the plush keychain she still kept, a bittersweet token to remember her old high school friends by.

Ever since realizing in high school that Yuki had no interest in her, Motoko had gone through the roughest time of her life. Everything she had worked for, everything she had become was for him, and he didn't want it. Her dream of someday being his and of him being hers was dashed forever. And all because Tohru Honda had to waltz into his life.

It had taken her months just to convince herself that it was all over—the worship, the longing, the fantasizing…..everything. All of her fan club memorabilia, all the photographs and stories and poetry she wrote about him, all of it was discarded, gobbled up by her fellow associates or simply thrown in the trash. It was all just a cruel reminder of what she'd wanted so desperately…..and could never have. The rest of the girls could still moan and swoon over Yuki—they didn't know the truth, and Motoko didn't have the heart to tell them—but she…..she was done. She had given up. Though it took painful months to finally feel like she had gotten over it.

Every once in a while, though, something would remind her of the perfect knight she'd dedicated her girlhood to. A letter that came in the mail a few weeks ago from Minami and some of her other friends and cohorts telling her that Yuki had been accepted to the same school she was attending. It gushed of hopes and promises to revive the fading Prince Yuki Fan Club. Among requests for exclusive photos or regards should she run into him on campus—unlikely; Tokyo U.'s grounds were huge—was the invitation to begin a college league of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Reading the passion in Minami's letter reminded Motoko of how much fun the club had been in high school, back when she was still innocent and naïve. It had been her whole life. Her baby. Her flesh and blood. Her daily breath.

Minami's letter was still unanswered. Motoko didn't have the spirit for it anymore. Once burned, twice shy. She didn't feel like anyone could replace Yuki in her life, but Yuki would never be hers. His heart belonged to someone else. To Tohru Honda.

Seeing him that afternoon in her living room had startled her half to death. But in one brief second of recognizing him, of meeting his gentle violet eyes, the feelings of so long ago she'd tried to kill flooded back, until she felt like they'd always been there, haunting her.

Motoko retreated back into her room. She heard the clinking of dishes and the hiss of running water coming from the kitchen; someone was actually doing the dishes for a change. No doubt it was Honda. Reiko and Mina would rather drop dead than do housecleaning of any kind. Well, at least Motoko might enjoy a few minutes of privacy before Tohru Honda invaded her life all over again. The first thing her eyes fell on was the framed picture of Yuki on her nightstand. She couldn't help but notice that the other side of the room, bare for days, was now occupied with Tohru's meager belongings. She continually wondered why she put that picture of Yuki back out. It just caused her more pain. But the thought of burying it again sent even sharper pangs through her heart.

There was a knock at her door, and Motoko grimaced before saying "Come in."

It wasn't Honda, but her other roommate Tomiko poking her head in.

"Hey, Motoko. What's up? You look you just found out the world's gonna end tomorrow."

"Yeah, I sort of feel like that," she replied gloomily.

"Is it because of that guy? What's-his-face…..Yuki Souga?"

"Sohma," Motoko corrected her. "And yeah. A lot because of him."

"Isn't he the one you were pining over when you first came here?"

Motoko felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. "Yes….."

"You had the hots for him pretty bad, if I remember it right. And he gave you the shaft?"

Motoko twisted her mouth irritably. "Just what are you getting at?"

Tomiko raised her hands defensively.

"Hey, don't get upset. I just wanna help. If I'm guessing right, then that girl who showed up with Yuki and that stud boat Kyo is the one he dumped you for?"

"He didn't dump me," Motoko asserted. "We weren't really going out. I just had a crush on him, is all."

Tomiko stared at her dubiously. "Uh-huh. Look, Motoko. This is your big chance. Yuki's the guy you've always dreamed of, right? And you heard what Tohru said. 'It's not really like that.'" She did a pretty fair imitation of Tohru's timid voice. "See? He's available! You still like him, don't you, Motoko?"

Motoko bit her lip. "Well, yes….."

"Then GO for it!" Tomiko encouraged her. "Carpe diem already, sistah! This could be your one and only chance."

"But….." Motoko countered, "but what if he doesn't like me?"

"Motoko, no guy in his right mind wouldn't like you. C'mon. You're pretty, you're smart, you're fun…..What's not to like?"

"I just don't know, Tomiko," Motoko confessed. "I really want Yuki's love….." 'I'm just afraid of getting squashed like a bug again,' she finished privately.

"Well, I guess it's really up to you," Tomiko told her. "But if I were you, I wouldn't let anything get in the way of my happiness. She added in a harsh whisper, "Not even a new roommate."

Motoko mashed her fingers together and looked back at the photo of Yuki on her nightstand.

"Hey, at least you've got it easier than I do," Tomiko mentioned. "That other girl that was with them when they arrived? She's stuck to that Kyo guy like glue. Looks like I'm gonna have to be careful. 'Course there was Shigure. He's not too bad in the looks department, either, but he looks a little too old for a gal like me. Besides, Kyo would be my first preference. I like 'em feisty."

"You won't just give up?" Motoko asked.

"Of course not!" her roommate said. "So what if he's already spoken for?" She smiled naughtily. "That's never stopped me before."

Motoko sighed. She wasn't as bold as Tomiko, wasn't as bold as she used to be as a carefree teenager. But Tomiko acted so optimistic, like anything was possible. Should she take the chance? Should she try one more time to fulfill her dreams? As Tomiko left her room, Motoko felt like her heart was a boat on a storm-tossed sea, washed over with waves of confusion.

Kureno sucked the end of his cigarette and carelessly blew out a long plume of smoke. Leaning against a wooden post in Akito's audience room by the open porch, he cast his red eyes on the sickly pale young man sitting in the sunlight by the painted paper screens, his favorite lookout over the yard, and shifted his weight lazily to his other foot. He moved his gaze up to the high rafters and muttered around his cigarette,

"So Yuki and the others all moved out today, did they? It's gonna be quite a bit harder to keep them under your thumb now, isn't it?" He was rewarded with the grating noise of Akito scraping his fingernails over the wooden floorboards of the porch. The man's face was uncharacteristically calm, though.

"Don't think I've lost control of them now," Akito replied. "They still have to answer to me at the snap of my fingers." He smiled in amusement. "Just like you."

Kureno looked at him in irritation but kept his mouth shut.

"I'll miss them," Akito remarked dreamily. He had his pet bird perched on his long, bone-like fingers. It chirped cheerily and bobbed its head for its master. Kureno felt a lot like that dumb bird, existing only to entertain and serve the head of the house. "Especially Yuki," Akito continued. "But I know you'll keep close tabs on them for me, won't you, Kureno?"

"Just how much are you willing to do to the girl?" the Rooster inquired, altering the subject.

Akito fixed cold, blue eyes on him. Despite his weakened condition, those eyes still had power to unsettle Kureno within. He couldn't make himself hold his gaze. Akito chuckled softly, but the sound lacked any benevolent humor.

"Oh, Miss Honda is a very special girl," Akito said. "I'm willing to put her through everything."

Kureno smirked. He almost wanted to laugh. He didn't quite understand the fascination Akito held for this outsider girl, but the man seemed bent on breaking her just as much as he did the other Sohmas. And then were times when he was unbelievably kind to her. Sending her that check so she could go to college, for example. Kureno wondered just what Akito's intentions were. Maybe that kindness was all going towards breaking her. An interesting thought that Kureno would like to entertain. 'The dark side of the curse is just a self-fulfilling prophecy,' Kureno mused. 'And you're the cause of it all, Akito. You still want Yuki to come back to you. Very well, then. But I'm going to have my own bit of fun with this Tohru Honda.'

"I'm at your service," he told Akito. Akito looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course you are. You always were, and you always will be. Don't forget I still own you, Kureno. You'll never be anything without me."

Kureno bowed his head humbly, but inside he was smoldering with resentment. How he hated this man.

"Yes, Master."

"You were a bit slow coming when I sent for you," Akito said, turning his attention back to his bird, which had hopped off his finger and was pecking the warm floorboards looking for a snack.

"I still came," Kureno responded. Akito's little green bird decided to flutter up to him—Kureno froze as it flapped in his face—and took a perch on his shoulder. Kureno offered it a finger, and it climbed on. Kureno brought the bird in front of his face and studied it thoughtfully. Such a simple creature, oblivious to the troubles of life, content to eat from its owner's hand and sing for him. Such a weak creature.

He hated the weak creatures.

In one swift motion, he deftly wrapped his fingers around the bird. It wriggled in his hand, beak opening and closing as it struggled for air against his tightening fingers and managed a few strangled, indignant squawks. Kureno glanced over at Akito, who was looking on with disapproval in his tilted eyes. Kureno opened his hand and the rumpled, pecking bird scrambled to its feet, shakily taking off and flying over to Akito's knee. Akito stroked the bird's head with his fingertip.

"There, there, now," Akito comforted it in a still voice. "Don't mind dear Kureno. He's just in a bit of a foul temper." It flew away suddenly, making its way outside into the sunlit garden.

"See now, Kureno? Outright brutality will only chase your prey away. Birds are attracted to nectar, not vinegar."

Kureno took the cigarette out of his mouth and extinguished it on the wooden floor, flicking aside the butt carelessly. Akito didn't seem to notice, or if he did, mind.

"So what have you been up to lately, my pet?" Akito asked. Kureno glowered at him. Akito talked to him just like he would that bird, in almost a sing-songy voice. The man had to be mad by now. His body was wasting away. Now his mind was going, no doubt.

"You claim that you know everything," Kureno said. 'Before we even do it,' he mentally retorted.

"I just want to hear your side of it," Akito replied coolly. "If just for conversation's sake. So go on. Tell me. What have you been doing with your time ever since you decided you were too good for your own family?"

Kureno ignored his cousin's sarcasm.

"We ran a gig with some other branches of our…..organization," Kureno said. "Just business as usual. Hooking people up with what they want. I can't go into a whole lot of detail. I'm in a respected position of trust and dependability."

Akito sneered. "Hah. Dependability? You don't know the meaning of the word. So you've been dealing drugs and alcohol all this time? What a waste. Someone of your talents and abilities could do so much better in life."

"It makes bank," Kureno said. "And it's not only that. We have our honor—our reputation—to protect. Debts to collect. The Yakuza needs someone of 'my talents and abilities' for that kind of work."

Akito laughed quietly. "You're just a child trying to be a big kid. But you'll never really grow up, Kureno. One of these days you'll realize how foolish you're being. Maybe you'll even wind up in jail. And who's going to help you then? Your friends in your little…..gang?"

"Well, one thing's for sure," Kureno said angrily. "I won't ever be needing your help!"

Akito regarded him with a sallow smile. "That's what you think. Just wait and see." He looked out where the little green bird had gone. "You may go now. Keep on eye on Yuki and the other children for me. I'll send for you again soon. And you'll come, like a good boy."

Kureno didn't have any desire to linger for tender words of parting. With a scowl he turned on his heel and strode away briskly. He wished he had something to punch. Akito would have done nicely, but Kureno knew with shame that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. Much as he disliked—even hated—the other man, Akito was still the head of the family, and his power was more than Kureno could challenge on his own. He was in a foul mood as he stormed out into the hot afternoon and got onto his motorcycle he'd left parked in the gravelly lot beside the main house. The loud, lion-like roar of the engine fit his mood perfectly.

"Oh, I'll take care of your 'little kids,'" he grumbled, though his voice was swallowed up by the deafening sound of the motorcycle revving and kicking up dust and rocks as he sped out of the compound, "I'll have more fun with them than perhaps you intend. And your precious Tohru Honda will make it almost too easy."

Kyo slumped over the couch in the living room of his new apartment, watching his new roommates play video games. He was bored. Bored stiff. Which made him irritable. Which made him want to shout at someone. Or at least pulverize something. But Yuki wasn't around. He was out with Tohru. On their "date."

Kyo was interested in going to the carnival, too, and wouldn't have minded going by himself, but just knowing Yuki and Tohru were out there, too, made him mad enough to kick a hole in the wall. Which he nearly did, until one of his roommates, Abe, warned him that he'd have to pay the costs for the damage. So now he just sat around like a bum, watching the twins Masaaki and Hiroshi play a kung fu video game. Hiroshi was about to be KO-ed.

"Quit bein' so defensive," Kyo lectured him tiredly. "You're not gonna win if you don't hit 'im back."

"That's what I'm tryin' to do!" Hiroshi claimed. "But—" He moaned as his shirtless character received a critical blow to the head and collapsed to the ground. The words "YOU LOSE" flashed on the screen, mocking him. Masaaki laughed and slapped his thigh.

"I win again," he crowed.

"Man, this sucks," Kyo muttered.

Abe, the oldest guy in the apartment, came out of the back rooms, straightening his tie.

"Now don't forget, Hiro, it's your night to do the dishes."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiroshi replied. "Whatever you say, Sergeant." Masaaki snickered.

Abe rolled his eyes at his roommate's flippant attitude. He finished messing with his tie and stalked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey, Abe, I thought your test was tomorrow," Kyo's other roommate, Ryuuichi, called out from the other sofa. He, too, was just wasting time watching the twins play games. He struck Kyo as an easy-going person, content to just lie around and do nothing and never worry. How he could even survive at Tokyo U. Kyo had no idea, but apparently his parents were paying for his schooling. The one thing Ryuuichi was passionate about was racecars, so he'd decided to go into mechanical engineering to design better, faster ones. Dressed in casual khaki shorts, T-shirt, and flip-flops, he looked more like he belonged at the beach than at such a renowned university. Kyo felt he got along with Ryuuichi the best. Mostly because the other guy just stayed out of his way. Masaaki and Hiroshi were freshmen, too, They both had short black hair and dark, teardrop-shaped eyes. Kyo had a hard time telling them apart. The only method he had was seeing the patch of scalp that had been cut too close on Masaaki's last haircut. They'd started in the spring and already had a couple terms under their belts. They acted like stereotypical freshmen, though. Kyo found them quite often annoying, but neither of them compared on the Scale of Obnoxiousness to Yuki or Abe. Kyo still couldn't believe he had to room with Yuki. Were the gods punishing him in some way? If it wasn't for the fact Sohma House was paying for everything, he'd go find another place where he could have his own room, and preferably better roommates. No one, in Kyo's mind, could be as bad as Yuki.

Abe, on the other hand, was a whole other class. Not surprisingly, he and Yuki hit it off quite well from the start. Abe was another one of those up-tight, business-like guys who was all seriousness and no fun. Kyo could see him working in a cubicle in some company somewhere, being the yes-man and the white-collar worker. Out of all of them, Abe had been in school the longest. He was studying to pass the exam to get into law school.

"It is tomorrow," Abe confirmed. "I'm going to another review session tonight, though. A little extra won't hurt."

"That's like, the fifth one this week," said Ryuuichi. "Man, you're hardcore."

"Well, gotta go," Abe said in his nasal voice, toting a paper bag full of food. "I won't be home till after midnight, but I've got my key."

"Later, man," said Ryuuichi. After the door shut, he went back to studying his toenails like he'd been doing for the past half hour.

"So, Kyo," said Masaaki, turning around on the floor, gaming control still in hand—sometimes Kyo thought the boy was born with one attached to his body instead of an umbilical cored—you got a girlfriend?"

"No," Kyo answered with a frustrated sigh. Besides video games and rock music, the only other thing Masaaki—or for that matter, his twin—cared about was girls. He'd never had a girlfriend before. Neither had Hiroshi. But they wouldn't shut up about them. Ever. Kyo wished he had a pair of earplugs on hand.

"Well, there's lots of cute girls in the complex across the street," Hiroshi commented. "Most of the ones around here are the rich, daddy's girl-type. So almost all of them are babes."

"What about your cousin, Yuki? Does he have a girlfriend?"

That did it.

"NO!" Kyo shouted at him. "And if you don't shut that stupid mouth of yours, I'll pound it so bad no girl'll ever look at you twice!"

Masaaki scooted back on the carpet on his butt so fast Kyo thought he'd have rug burn for a month. His black eyes were as big as coal briquettes. Hiroshi just as cowed.

"Uh, okay, Kyo, buddy," Masaaki said with an appeasing grin. What a wimp.

"Geez, you guys are pathetic," Kyo said in exasperation, finally getting up off the couch.

"Amen to that," Ryuuichi agreed with him.

Kyo was about to go outside to—well, he didn't know yet, but anything was better than sticking around here—but he hadn't even made it to the door when someone knocked from the other side.

"Come in," Ryuuichi called out automatically. Yeesh, a chainsaw killer could be standing on the other side and Ryuuichi would still invite him in. Probably have an in-depth conversation with him, too.

Kyo opened the door. Well, the chainsaw killer idea wasn't too much of a stretch. Kagura was standing on the welcome mat before him. Dressed in a tame beige-colored blouse, a white skirt that brushed her knees, and sandals, she greeted him with a big smile.

"Hello, Kyo!"

Kyo shuddered. "What do you want?" he asked automatically, none too politely.

Those big, gray eyes of hers blinked a couple times in reaction to his rudeness, but she simply smiled and said cheerfully,

"I just wanted to come down for a visit, that's all."

"You just saw me yesterday," Kyo reminded her. "Are you gonna do this every single day?"

"Hey, Kyo!" Ryuuichi yelled from in the living room. "Who's the lady?"

"Just someone I know from back home," Kyo answered in a frustrated monotone. "She's one of my cousins."

Kagura stretched up on her toes to see inside. "Oh, are these your roommates, Kyo?" She waved at them and grinned widely.

"Hi! My name's Kagura Sohma! I'm Kyo's fiancée."

Kyo smacked his forehead. She just had to mention that little detail. It wasn't like she actually was. Kyo didn't consider them engaged, and he just as readily prevented other people from knowing it. Too late.

"Whoo-hoo!" Hiroshi sang. "Kyo's got a chick!"

Kyo balled his fist and wheeled around to give the annoying twin his Evil Glare of Death. Hiroshi's laugh was cut short, and he and Masaaki exchanged some sort of telepathic message. They both decided they'd rather be doing something back in their bedroom and were gone in a nanosecond.

"Congratulations," Ryuuichi said in his easy-going fashion. "When's the big day?"

"We're not sure yet," Kagura replied. "There's still a lot to talk about." Kyo ground his teeth, but something peculiar pierced his irritation. Something was kind of funny about her today, he noticed. For one thing, she hadn't tackled him yet. And she was being pretty calm and composed. Kyo's hackles rose. She was up to something.

"Again, what do you want, Kagura?" Kyo inquired, crossing his arms.

Kagura looked down demurely and folded her hands. That really startled Kyo. Kagura wasn't demure about anything!

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. If you're busy, I can go away and come back some other time. It's just that…..I just….."

"What? Out with it already!"

"Um…..there's a school carnival today," Kagura said. "Would you go with me, Kyo?"

Kyo felt like growling. "Yuki put you up to this, didn't he?" Figured. That smart-alecky rat would do something like this to him, just to rub it in.

Kagura looked confused, and a little hurt.

"No….." she began. "I just thought it might be fun. I know I'm not a student here, but I just thought it might be nice is all."

"Go on, Kyo," Ryuuichi encouraged him. "It's not like there's anything to do here. You've been cranky all day, like a cat stuffed in a box. Get outta here."

Kyo would rather have put up a fight, but as he glanced around the nearly empty living room, he came to the conclusion that he was already bored to death and sick of staying home. An outing with Kagura would have been last on his to-do list, but she wasn't acting as psychotic as usual. Odd. And a little unsettling.

"Oh, please, Kyo? It would mean a lot to me!"

Kyo considered the girl before him. She wasn't pouting, or even whining. Just what did she want from him? Even though Kagura wasn't throwing a tantrum, he still felt pressured by those soft gray eyes of hers. The not-entirely-100-percent jerk-y side of him said,

'Ah, come on, Kyo. Just for a little while. Then maybe she'll go away…..'

The completely-100-percent jerk-y counterpart then argued,

"Give her an inch, and she'll never leave you alone! Just tell her to go away and be done with it!"

Suddenly there was a clamor in the back bedroom area of the apartment. One of the twins had decided to start practicing his electric guitar. He had the amp turned up all the way by the sound of it. Grating chords and squealing vibrations started rocking the apartment. Ryuuichi was examining his fingernails now, trimming them with his teeth and spitting the clippings on the carpet.

Kyo grimaced at his unsanitary behavior and turned back to Kagura. He knew he was gonna regret this.

"Fine," he caved in. "Just for a while."

Kagura's face lit up with excitement. "Oh, thank you, Kyo!"

He walked out after her, nearly slamming the door on his uncouth roommates. The guitar music was a bit muffled now, but still obnoxious. The kids were tone-deaf, Kyo thought. He trailed after Kagura as she skipped down the stairs to the parking lot. Kyo dragged his feet. This was going to be an absolutely crappy day.

A local bus took them down to campus and let them off by the gate to the Faculty of Agriculture, right next to the athletic field on the west side. Most of the events were taking place on the athletic field, and between the campus buildings. Kyo gawked at them, much like the other incoming freshman who had gathered for the event. The bigness of the place was phenomenal. Finding his classes was going to be quite a challenge, in a place like this.

The athletic field was a gigantic rectangle of flat green grass. Rented carnival rides of all sizes were planted here and there. They were colorful, and more than a few a bit rusted. A lot of the attractions were enormous, inflatable playgrounds. College-aged girls and guys bounced around like little kids, laughing and horsing around in the moonwalk cages or whacking each other in boxing rings with foam swords. Kyo went on a dinky space ship ride with Kagura that twirled around in circles, with the cramped ships rising and falling sporadically, and they got cotton candy to munch on. They visited some of the tents lining the wide sidewalks of the campus. Most of them were pretty lame, though Kyo thought the juggling show was pretty good. There was a self-proclaimed magician who charged a hundred yen per showing. That was a total waste of five minutes of Kyo's life, not to mention of a hundred yen. Kagura made up most of the time talking—how was it girls could run their mouths so long, he wondered? Didn't they ever get tired or run out of things to say?—and Kyo just nodded or said, "Uh-huh," from time to time. Mostly she wanted to talk about Kyo starting school and about how great he'd be and how successful. The other portion consisted of how much she missed him and how things just weren't the same with him so far away ('Thankfully,' Kyo silently noted.).

They paid a bit more money to get on the tall, inflated slides. Kyo thought that one was kind of fun. He and Kagura competed to see who could go down the fastest or in the weirdest style. There was a stand to make origami boats to float out on one of the school's ponds. Kagura wanted to go try that, but Kyo caught sight of two familiar faces already constructing little blue and green boats and setting them adrift on the lit-up pond.

"Let's go over here," he suggested, and ducked into the nearest tent.

It was dim inside, and the air reeked of heavy incense. When Kyo's eyes adjusted, he found himself and Kagura standing in front of a small, round table with a velvet cloth over it. A girl in costume seated on a chintz pillow was peeking into the glass ball adorning it. She had a stack of tarot cards laid out, as well as other weird stuff Kyo couldn't even put a name to.

"You want to have your fortunes told?" the girl asked in an obviously fake accent. "Just two hundred yen a piece!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. Kind of steep for just a lame fortune that was probably nothing more than vague generalizations and hints at great things waiting in one's destiny. The kind of crap you could read in a fortune cookie any day.

"Alright," said Kagura, sucker that she was. She was being way too much of a push-over tonight, Kyo discovered. Normally she wasn't this gullible.

"Who's up first then?" the fortune-teller girl asked.

Kagura volunteered. As Kyo expected, the girl just babbled a lot of nonsense, studying the lines traced in Kagura's palm, flipping over some tarot cards and telling her that someday she'd be rich and famous. Kagura acted delighted with the news, clapping her hands and giggling. Kyo balled his fists on his hips. What a crock.

Next, the girl read Kyo. Again, he heard all the usual stories. He'd be a successful student and career man, travel the world, and be rich and famous. The girl also mentioned finding the girl of his dreams—Kyo about gagged at that—and marrying her and being very happy. Kagura tittered softly behind her hands, but Kyo just felt like puking. This was so stupid.

They were about to leave the booth when the girl called after Kyo.

"Oh, just one more thing!"

"What?" Kyo inquired, swiftly losing what little patience he had remaining. The jewelry-bedecked, gypsy-like girl uttered one last prediction, holding up one finger, declaring,

"Watch out for roosters."

That made Kyo pause. Roosters? What kind of nonsense was she spouting now?

"Yeah, whatever," he said, shrugging her and her phony fortunes off. "Let's go," he said to Kagura.

They found an arena in one of the buildings where people could dress up in large, foamy sumo suits and fight each other. To make things really interesting, the suits were covered in strips of Velcro and would stick to the wall if you bumped against it. He enjoyed this activity the most, though his mind changed somewhat when Kagura beat him hands down. It was a good thing the suits were well padded, the way she jumped on him. For a few minutes at least she was her old self. Loud and rowdy and threatening him. Then afterwards, as they walked away to the next showcase, it was like her personality did a complete 180, and she was back to being composed and cool and…..nice.

They rounded a bend in the sidewalk between two stands—one for carmel-covered apples, the other for dumplings—and Kyo rounded on her. She'd just asked him if he thought she should take a cooking class from a community college. Kagura was a lousy cook. Kyo knew his way around a kitchen better than she did, which was a sad commentary on Kagura's skill, but why she suddenly started caring had Kyo suspicious.

"Alright, tell me what's goin' on here," Kyo demanded. "How come you're being so weird?" The vendors at the snack stands stopped paying attention to what they were preparing and paused to watch the drama unfold, as did the handful of customers standing around. Kyo didn't care much. He wanted to know why Kagura was acting like this. And he could tell instantly that it was an act. She wasn't herself. She was behaving more like….like…..Tohru!

"I…..I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she replied innocently.

"Oh yeah? I think you do," Kyo accused her. "What's with all this cute and concerned crap?" It was never crap from Tohru, though. She was actually like that, unbelievably. But Kagura's pitiful imitation of her had Kyo perplexed.

"I…." Kagura's pale eyes began to tear up a bit. "I just want you to like me, Kyo."

"I liked you better when you were being yourself!" he told her. He felt like yelling, and he nearly was. "This is just…..freaky!"

"I…..I'm sorry," Kagura answered.

"Don't be!" Kyo shot back. "Just knock it off!"

The faraway melody of laughter and music playing from the athletic field filled the now seemingly vast distance between them. Kagura stared at her feet, as if ashamed. Kyo felt a tiny bit bad for putting her down so hard. She was acting like he'd really hurt her feelings this time. Again, not like Kagura. Why was she doing this? So he'd like her? Did she think that by acting like Tohru, she could make him like her? Kyo ran his fingers through his hair and made an exasperated growl.

"Let's go," he said. "I've had enough for tonight."

Kagura walked with him to the bus stop outside the Tatsuoka gate in silence. It was 9:38 by Kyo's watch when they reached it. Kyo looked up and down the street for the bus, but only cars and taxi cabs were running along it. He checked the schedule posted above the bench and consulted his watch again.

"Great. We've just missed it. It'll be another twenty minutes before the next one comes."

He plopped down on the shabby bench next to Kagura, who sat in chastised silence. Kyo laid his head back on the bench and gazed up at the darkening sky. Erratic wisps of clouds were poised motionless high above, with no breeze to move them along. Kyo's mind caught hold of a stray memory of when he and Kagura used to lay out on a grassy hill after the sunset, to watch the clouds until it became too dark to see anything but the moon and stars. It had been years since they'd done that.

Still stinging somewhat from being so harsh to her—his words had obviously had some effect this time, though he hadn't treated her any differently than normal—he told her in a tender but stern voice,

"I don't know why you're so worked up," he said. "We used to be friends when we were little, right?" He mulled over his next words for a moment before adding, "It's not like that's changed, you know."

Kagura swung her feet listlessly, hands on her lap. With a weak smile she said,

"You were my only friend back then. None of the other kids would ever play with me." She gave a short, humorless laugh. "They didn't even like me. You were the only one who treated me like a person. Even when I found out about….about your other form."

Kyo remembered that event well. When Kyo was about six, his mother had brought him before Akito. It was a spring day. It was showering a bit. Akito made Kyo stand in the courtyard of the main house and took off his bracelet. That was the first time Kyo had ever become the Cat in its demon form. Kyo had been so scared, though he never would have admitted it. One second he was a regular human boy—well, one who turned into a furry, orange cat whenever a girl hugged him—and the next…..he transformed into a monster.

Kagura had been hiding behind a wooden post, witnessing the entire affair. When his mom took him by the hand to see Akito, she had secretly followed. She saw the beast he became. When he realized what had happened to his body, Kyo panicked and tried to run away. Some of the household servants took off after him, but Kyo was too fast. Ignoring the pleas of his mother, Kyo ran away, to the grove of trees that served as his and Kagura's secret hideout, the place where they'd met and become friends. Feeling lost and whimpering quietly, little boy Kyo in his ugly demon form hid among the bushes as raindrops pattered lightly all around. It was only later that he heard the footsteps of someone coming. That someone was Kagura. She was crying, too, but she came and sat down with Kyo in the dirt and hugged him, crying harder than he, until he changed back into a boy. They never talked about it after that—Kyo never wanted to; the truth about what he really was hurt him too much—but Kagura remained his steadfast friend.

'Tohru wasn't afraid of your other form, either," Kagura said. She stared at her skirt. "I'm grateful for what she did, that night in the woods. I was so afraid you wouldn't come back. It was so hard letting you go. But I had to, because I knew it was for the best."

Kyo looked over at her. He could sense she was being earnest. And acting like herself again.

"You know," he said, "you've changed. You still act like a brat more often than not, but you're a lot more mature than you used to be."

"Really?" Kagura asked. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Kyo replied, in the same manner he would have said, "Duh," and added, "You shouldn't be trying to copy someone else. You're you, and Tohru's Tohru. It bugs me the way you're trying to act like her. It's just…..weird!"

Kagura lowered her eyes. "I changed a lot that night you ran away. I realized just how much stronger I need to become. I need to be a lot stronger to deserve you. Tohru has a lot of the qualities I wish I had in myself. I don't want to be her. I just want to be more like her. She's a much better person than I am. I guess you could kind of say she's my hero, for what she did for you. I didn't mean to pretend to be her. I want you to love me for me. But I want to be better, too. I guess I thought that maybe if I tried acting like her, I could adopt all of those good qualities she has."

Kyo sat in thoughtful silence. Kagura's admission that she wanted to be more like Tohru was a tad unsettling. Especially since she thought it would make him like her more. He thought a bit about that. If Kagura had been more like Tohru, he might have liked her. Maybe even loved her the way he loved Tohru. Tohru was sweet, and kind, and considerate, and always treated him like someone worthwhile. Kagura could be sweet and kind and all that, too, on occasion (on rare occasion, when she wasn't acting like a psychopath), and she worshipped the ground he walked on (and would then pummel him down to that very same ground). But she confused him. Now she was trying to act like Tohru. He was starting to get them mixed up in his mind. Tohru was the most caring person in the entire world, to Kyo's way of thinking, but she could be a real space cadet and a klutz. And she was naïve to a fault. Kagura was rambunctious to the point of being violent, but she could make Kyo laugh as often as make him angry. And she understood him in a way no one, not even his own mother, ever could. Both of them were pretty, but they could both tick him off at times. Man, he was getting confused. Girls seemed to have a knack for doing this to him. Tohru was the girl of his dreams, but Yuki was getting in the way of those dreams. And Kagura already had their entire marriage planned out.

Just then the bus pulled up in front of their stop. The doors parted with a whooshing sound, and the two of them got to their feet. Kyo was glad their little date was over, though he had to admit that the night hadn't been totally deprived of fun. Still, he was starting to get a headache from all this. As they took seats next to each other on the bus, Kyo mulled over his predicament. He felt caught in the middle of one of those pathetic, lame love triangles with the girl he wanted, and the girl who wanted him. Kyo wished he was a little more talented when it came to understanding them. One thing he was sure of, though, was that things were only going to get more complicated. Feeling like his head would explode from all his thinking, Kyo sat back on the bus seat, took a deep breath, and closed himself off from the rest of the world.

Author's Notes: Okay. It's finally out. Didn't have too much of a problem writing this chapter. All came out pretty smoothly. Finding time to write was a bit more difficult. Unfortunately, I no longer have the internet, so I can't post or email (can't IM, either) except when at work. Kind of stinks. I'm writing it basically during my free moments at work. I'm full time again for the summer, and I'm afraid I don't have as much time to write as I thought I would. And mostly for one reason. I'm getting married in August! Yup, as of August 13, my last name will be Chipman. (does victory dance) Heheh…..(sweatdrop). Yeah, so, in the words of my mom, I "finally found some sucker to marry me." I'll continue to write, though, so don't worry. I have to switch off between stories, so unless my dear readers are also keeping up on my Mononoke-hime Continuation fic, it might be a little while before you hear from me again. But please keep reading! The havoc only thickens from here…..

Thanks again for reading, and special thanks to everyone who leaves reviews. I love reading them and try to respond as often as I can.

And thanks again, always, to my dear friend and inspiration, Caiti. I still think of you always.

Ja ne for now, mina-san! --- Mikazuki Yuriko


	23. Commentary Issue No 3

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I really don't write these reviews myself. I'm not THAT shallow. Much thankies to all the people who do read and leave reviews for my fic! Thank you ever so much! Normally I wait for several chapters to do these little commentaries, but since there have been so many lately, and 'cuz I'm bored out of my mind at work right now, I thought I'd post some of them here and now.

Intercommentary Issue No. 3

BlackYankee says: congrets on the new last name . Very happy for you ( even though i've never meet you.  
i wish you much happness

Yuriko: Thanks, BlackYankee.

Taru: Great i want to know what happens next. Has tohru met yuki and kyo's roomates yet if not make her meet them soon and will they think that she's cute oo i hope so please continue.

Yuriko: Hmmm…..a chance to make even more mischief. There's something for serious consideration.

Maeko: …..BTW, from some of the dialogue, I wonder if you grew up on old movies... am I right? Sounds like the stuff I say, and then my friends look at me and say, how old are you? Who talks like that? But I say it's classy and works well since everything they're saying is actually supposed to be a translation from a very often more formal language than English. Boo, I'm blathering. -owari-

Yuriko: Mmm…..I do like older movies (Charlton Heston forever!) but I never really watched them much growing up. Believe it or not, I really do talk the way I write. Yeah, I know. I'm a freak.

darkblinds: oh good this was short, i want a little break from all these long stories.

Yuriko: blink blink …..Are we talking about the same fic? Chapter One is a bit shorter, but if you want a break from a long story, this probably isn't the fic for you…..I just don't do well with shorts. They end up being full-blown novels without my ever meaning them to. There is an end in sight though, for Fruits Basket. The end's already written, even, and the whole thing is according to my Top Secret Outline of Doom. There are about 31 chapters total, so we're more than halfway. And in case anyone is wondering, or cares, here are the titles for the rest of them, so far as I know:

The Pinnacle of Ambition

Wolves

Cocks and Horses

Confessions

The Consequences of Friendship

Cursed

Heat

On Broken Wings

Allies

The Tragedy of the Seahorse—What Lies Within

The Answer

Trial of the Heart

And Then…..

aerinoutlander: O.O nice i love how ya do it to but I've kinda been wondering who is going wih thoru ... I wonder about the rooster too. but of course i'll have to read to find out -

Yuriko: Who's goin' with Tohru? Heheh, RAFO. Still tinkering with that idea of having her hook up with President Takai, though……w

RemyKyo: i really do like this story, and truthfully i wanna stop reading it cuz of all the yukiXtohru stuff, but i cant, i just cant, oh well. well since Kyo is my all time favorite character, i was hoping he would get some more story time, maybe a moment with tohru too. but oh well what can i do, im not the writer. well my review looks long enough so later, and write soon

Yuriko: Oooh, please keep reading! And don't worry, Kyo will get some spotlight time. He is one of the major characters, after all. He just has to wait his turn a bit.

Kyo: glares at Yuriko evilly and taps foot C'mon, already, dangit! Ugh. Authors.

Yuriko: glares with even more evilness Hey, you wanna end up on a desert island with Momiji?

Momiji: Yay! A tropical vacation!

Kyo: Nooooooooo!

Chiharu Kamoshirou (my sister, not the character): I LOVE IT! You are a brilliant Author, Miss Yuriko. I hope my writing gets as good as yours! It took me a while to finalyl read all of this chapter, but I'm glad I did. I LOVE the way it ended. I screamed and then my mom yelled at me for waking her up from her nap. I thought the entire ending scene was ridiculously adorable, you make me like Yuki. I also liked the whole Rin deal and Hatsuharu's flirting with la Rat Boy. So when will I hear more about Hatori, hm? And when do I get to read about some liplocking? Keep it up!

Yuriko: Thanks Chiharu. And your writing is pretty darn good as well. I've seen it. I've gotten a lot of response on that last part of the Hatori/Chiharu chapter. Goodness, people, whaddaya think I was insinuating? Get your minds out of the gutter! Heheh. As for the liplocking…..for which characters? I think just about everyone gets a little action in the next two or three chapters.

math-nerds-unite: CONTINUE THE FRIGGIN STORY ALREADY! GOD! MUST YOU MAKE ME THIS IMPATIENT? YOUR STORY IS SO VERY GOOD!

Yuriko: Ummm…glad you like it. I am hurrying as much as I can. Things will go a lot faster once I don't have to juggle Princess Mononoke anymore. Thankfully it's almost done.

christiniee: thanks so much for the response ! im not as confused anymore. it would be great if they do make a second season with your plot in it tho. the story that youve written so far sounds like it is the second season ! ive enjoyed reading it, and ill be sure to check in every day to see if your next chapter is out ! thanks again !

Yuriko: Glad you like the story. I usually post (ideally) every couple of weeks or so, on weekends. I think there's an update alert available from that notifies you whenever the story's updated. Kind of a convenient feature. Thanks again!

Yuriko: This is my favorite one, from Umi-chan:

Umi-chan: YOU MARRIED OFF MY HAA-SAN! IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
I HOPE HE HAS A GOOD LIFE WITH CHIHARU AND NOT ME!(SOBS)  
but i would love to add that i do love your sutori.

Yuriko: Don't worry, Umi. Everything'll be alright. Last I heard, that hot paperboy from episode 2 was still available….. w

Becca Sawyer: I laghed, I cryed this has been a GREAT fan fic! Ever sence(sp) I started taking an intrest in Furuba i have wanted to become a novalist (just like Shigure! Well, maby not just like...) and I thought I was pritty good. Though it turns out that the stuff I was wriying was pritty BAD compaired to yours... oh well Que Serra Serra (what will be will be!)! . I'll try harder. THE WORLD WILL REMEMBER THE NAME OF BECCA SAWYER!

Yuriko: I have no doubt you will be a great novelist, Becca. I find the best thing to improve most people's writing quality is simply practice. I also find that reading a lot, to get a feel for different styles and to see what kinds you like and what kinds you don't also really helps. And don't be too hard on yourself in comparing your work to that of other writers. No writers are exactly alike.

LaRhonda McCray: Good story, but I swear if Kyo doesn't get with Tohru I will hunt you down ! edited by Yuriko for innocent readers I don't mean to be so mean but, I'm serious!I really a very nice person).I'm on a nerver ending quest for Kyoru to happen everywhere!Love ya,

Yuriko: sweatdrop

joanna: it's brilliant!absolutely brilliant!you should becpome a writer(i'm serious).the story is great.the only bad thing is that they're is some information that is not correct(like when you say she does not know rin or kureno,but in the manga she does know them)but it does make the story even better.

Yuriko: Some of the inaccurate information is on purpose. I'm basing this story primarily off of the anime version of Furuba, which only released one season (so far). I don't think Rin or Kureno are even mentioned in the anime, which gives me quite a bit of creative license, though I'm sure they would have been eventually, seeing as they make up the rest of the Twelve Zodiac Animals. Thanks for the compliments, too! I've thought about writing professionally, but I mostly take pleasure in fan fiction, which, unfortunately, you can't really make any money in. Stupid copyright laws…..Well, I love doing it anyway.

joanna (maybe the same one): can't wait for the next chapter!it's soo kawai!don't stop writing 'cause you're really talented!one question:is Tohru going to end up with Yuki or Kyo?(hope it's Kyo).

Yuriko: Heheh. My little secret, and it's password-protected on my computer. And unless I go with my President Takai idea, it will be one or the other. I've actually had a lot of back and forth feelings on this issue. Sometimes I'm more pro-Yuki. Sometimes more pro-Kyo. Both boys have qualities that Tohru compliments really well. I find that a lot of people are pretty…..um…..passionate…..about the subject. I've had calls for Yukiru's, Kyoru's, Momijiru's, Ayaru's, Akitoru's, and all manner of –ru's. How about a Takai-ru? ;

Yuriko's Last Note (for now): I was considering having some incredibly dramatic, romantic scene between either Kyo or Yuki and Tohru—I mean HOT STUFF—and then a couple pages later just interrupting with a big "JUST KIDDING!" and continue with the real chapter…..but then I decided that I would probably get killed if I did that to you all, and it would just take too much time to write extra. I'm tryin' to pop out these chapters as fast as I can, after all, even if it doesn't seem like it……Hmph. I could be working on the next chapter right now at work as we speak, but noooo, I had to go and leave my stupid jump drive at home on my desk today! cries and goes back to drowning her woes in a can of Dr. Pepper

w ( my fangy face) So instead, enjoy another little sneak peak of a future chapter that I'll dangle in front of your noses to make you all crazy and hate me more. Love you, mina-san. Until later!

Tohru paused in her steps and stared at the long stretch of empty sidewalk ahead. If she hadn't missed the bus, she'd be home by now. Well, there was no use fretting over it now. She needed to hurry home if she was going to finish her English paper for Mrs. Mikazuki tonight. She'd never taken this route home before, but she thought it might be a quicker shortcut. The sun was tilting towards the western horizon, but she was on the wrong side of the high concrete barrier that blocked all view of the irrigation canal on the other side. She shifted the straps of her heavy backpack on her shoulders, feeling the uncomfortable damp under her clothes from the late afternoon heat. Exhaling tiredly, Tohru tried to cheer herself up for the rest of the trip home. After her homework was done maybe she could go visit Yuki and Kyo at their apartment. The dorms were also holding a luau that night. That would be fun to go to with them, she thought.

Her footsteps resumed, tapping lightly on the bright, clean path. A refreshing cool breeze began blowing from behind, offering some comfort. It also carried the sounds of other footsteps. Remembering she was alone, and in a secluded area at that, she turned around, brushing away strands of brunette hair that blew across her face, to see who was following. She was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Tohru," Kureno called out. He had his hands stuck in his pockets. The fiery tattoos that ringed his tan arms and his gold and silver bracelet caught the sunlight and seemed to sparkle. She waited till he was close enough to speak to.

"Hot day out, isn't it?" he said, turning his eyes up to the vivid, cloudless sky. Dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt and ankle-length pants of the same color, he was hardly in a sweat.

"Yeah," Tohru agreed, wiping her forehead.

"You're just now getting home? What, did that evil English teacher of yours make you stay after class again?"

Tohru winced, but covered it with a smile. "Yep. She wasn't terribly pleased with my score on the last quiz. I just don't do too well when it comes to conjugating irregular verbs in the different tenses. There are so many of them to remember!"

"Yeah, I remember having to do all that. It does get easier after a while, believe me," Kureno said. "Maybe you just need some help. You know, like a study buddy."

"That's what Yuki tries to do," Tohru said with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid my stupidity is giving even his talent a run for its money."

"Hey, don't say that," Kureno berated her. "You're a pretty smart girl."

They came to spot where the concrete barrier running parallel to the walkway began to taper down to the grass. The sidewalk curved with the canal into a park-like area filled with trees all around, swerving away from the direction she needed to go. The canal on the other side, a good eight or so feet across, blocked her in.

"Huh?" Tohru exclaimed, seeing the potential kink in her plan. "Oh, no! How am I supposed to home from here?" She looked back the way she'd come. It would take some time to backtrack and find a different route. She started to wish she'd just taken the next bus.

"What's your rush?" inquired Kureno calmly. "There's no hurry."

"It's just that I need to get home and do my homework! I'm behind as it is. And now I think I'm lost, and I've wasted so much time already." With all of the stress that had been mounting the past few weeks, Tohru felt like she was on the brink of crying.

"Yep. Looks like you've got quite a problem," Kureno told her, looking around them. "And there's nowhere to go."

Tohru sighed. "I guess I'll just go around." Retracing her steps to come out around the long, concrete wall that hedged in the way would be quite a bother, but Tohru couldn't see any way out of her current predicament. It had to be nearly seven already, and she was getting hungry. And there was still that English paper looming in her mind. She couldn't afford to bomb out in English class!

"I'll come with you," Kureno offered kindly. "After all, young girls, especially pretty ones like you, shouldn't be walking out by themselves. Especially in places like this, where no one can hear you scream."

Tohru smiled weakly. She was about to say "thank-you" to Kureno when the world suddenly seemed to spiral, and she felt the air ripped out of her lungs. When she hit the ground, her head hit grass, fortunately, not pavement, but that thought was soon washed away when she realized a heavy object had struck her, and was crushing her. She gulped wildly for breath, trying to flail arms that couldn't move. Her legs could swing freely—a little, but to no avail. When her vision cleared somewhat—it still wobbled unsteadily from side to side, she saw the face of a man with a black bandana over his mouth and nose, as well as one hiding his hair. He had black sunglasses on, too, to obscure his eyes. He wasn't the only one. Two other guys, similarly attired, were walking towards them, and two more still were jumping down from the top of the tall partition. Kureno stood a ways off, still with his hands in his pockets.

"Kureno!" she tried to shout, but it came out like a voiceless puff of air, "help me!"

The person who had knocked Tohru down climbed to his feet. He had a gold hoop earring through one ear, and flames drawn around his arms like Kureno's. Tohru, still dazed, weakly tried to roll away, but her backpack was like a boulder chained to her. The guy walked around to her head and his shoes neatly kicked her hands away from her body. Then he stepped on her wrists, pinning them down. Tohru moaned painfully. Why wasn't Kureno helping her? He had been her friend, had been so nice to her. Why wasn't he even moving? He just stared at her, a thin smile on his face. His deep red eyes looked scary. There was no feeling there. None at all.

Tohru caught the flash of sunlight reflecting off metal and realized the man who was standing on her wrists had whipped out a knife. Her eyes widened in fright, and she squirmed, trying to kick him. Another masked man in sunglasses grabbed her ankles.

"Quit struggling, girlie," he said with slurred speech, "or I'll break your legs."

Tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks as the first assailant's knife descended on her. She tensed and snapped her eyes shut, but after a second realized he had roughly seized the shoulder straps of her backpack and was sawing through them. In one motion he tossed away the book-laden bag. It rolled twice over the grass, but the black-clad group didn't show any interest in it.

Tohru's fingers were losing feeling, and despite warning she squirmed under the shoes of the man pinning them down. He tossed his knife to one of the others, who came to stand on her left, and he held the blade close to her neck. Finally one of them, the man with the knife, spoke.

"Don't even think of screaming, or we'll kill you right now. We're the Black Lions," he said in a husky voice, "the elite squad of the Yakuza. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Tohru Honda." His tone was insulting.

Tohru swallowed, very much aware of the danger she was in, especially with a knife so close to her throat. "What…..what do you want?"

Kureno moved, walking leisurely towards them, till he stood looming over her. The sunlight glinted off of his iridescent blue-green hair.

"I just want to be your friend, remember?" he said with an insincere smile. It soon changed to a scowl. "Honestly. I don't know how someone as pathetic as you has managed to survive in this world for so long."

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned him through her tears. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, though, a piece of tape was slapped over her mouth by the person standing on her wrists, which had now turned numb.

"Shut up!" the masked man yelled at her. "Master Kureno's talkin' to you!"

Tohru stared up at him with frightened eyes, then over at Kureno, who had his hands on his hips now and was surveying her like she was a fish on a cutting board. She wished there was some way she could reach out to him. Talk to him. Persuade him to let her go. But any effort would have been futile and impossible. She thought of the situation she was in, far from aid, alone, and helpless. She was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. 'Mom!' she cried in her heart. 'What should I do?'

Kyoko didn't give her an answer. Instead, she heard only Kureno's suave, flat voice.

"'Why?' you ask? Well, frankly Tohru, I just can't stand you. I can't stand people so naïve and oblivious to reality—people who are so……pure." He sneered at the word, "…..So sheltered. You have no idea how sick to my stomach it made me to keep up all the pretense just to earn your trust. But now that I don't need it anymore….."

His accomplices didn't interrupt him. They just fixed her with stares hidden behind their sunglasses. Tohru was trembling violently, but Kureno went on.

"Now I just have to get rid of you and I can get back to my business. But there's no rush." He snapped his fingers, and the last gang member who waited in the background, a short but muscular guy, came at his command. "I'll tell you what I want. And being the sweet, accommodating, stupid little girl that you are, you'll give it to me, right? I want you to hurt, Tohru. No reason. I just want you to. And then I want you to die and for the Sohma family to suffer because of it. And they will. Oh, yes, they will. Even Akito." Folding his arms across his chest, he stepped back, and the guy he summoned took his place. "I usually like to do a job myself," Kureno informed her. "But due to some, well, zodiacal complications, I'm just going to have to be a bystander this time." He snapped again, and his henchman started towards her.

(P.S. from Yuriko: This is about as risqué as it gets, so don't worry. I try to keep the story as clean as possible while still conveying the more dramatic themes. Email me with any questions or comments. Thanks, mina-san! Yoroshiku.)


	24. Chapter 19: The Pinnacle of Ambition

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: (singing in a loopy voice) I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch of coconuts….

Chapter 19: The Pinnacle of Ambition

Motoko's hand was poised over the wastebasket in her bedroom. She sat on the shaggy carpet floor, surrounded by books and folders and messy piles of paper, finally getting around to cleaning out all the old assignments and notes from the last semester. Now that all of the tests for the summer term were over, she could finally clear out a bit of space in her backpack. The piece of paper in her hand was a short letter in messy handwriting, and Motoko didn't recognize it for what it was until she was about to chuck it in the trash. It was another old letter from Minami that had arrived in the mailbox weeks ago. Motoko had never gotten around to answering it. Her eyes caught a few of the lines on the page.

"…..wouldn't that be cool, Motoko? Just think of how big a Prince Yuki Fan Club could be at Tokyo U! You've gotta help us out. We want to start up another club there before someone else beats us to it, and knowing just how gorgeous, witty, and irresistible Prince Yuki is, some twit is bound to try! Wouldn't it be awesome if we could work together again? Just like in the old days!"

Motoko put the letter down on her lap with a sigh, picturing the girl with sandy-blonde pigtails and mouth that was always rattling off. Minami was still the enthusiastic, energetic girl she always was. All of her hopes and efforts were still bent on the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Motoko wished she could write her back and tell her she'd love to be the President of the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, but deep inside, she knew the honest truth: her heart just wasn't in it anymore.

A knock on the door made her start, rustling some of the papers that lay messily around her knees, and she clenched her teeth with displeasure in case it should be Tohru coming back in. No, wait, Tohru wouldn't be back home till late. She was out on a date with Yuki. They'd left just a short while ago. Motoko didn't realize she was balling Minami's letter in her hand and crumpling it. The door swung open and Motoko was surprised to see an old friend standing in the doorway. It took her a moment to recognize her, though.

"Rika?" she said incredulously.

The girl's face was familiar, but some time in the last couple of years she had dyed her hair silver and cut it short. Rika gave a confident toss of her head, making her short, shiny locks flounce prettily like in one of those shampoo commercials. Motoko hadn't seen, or heard from, Rika since the graduation party at Kawaia High. The last she'd heard, Rika Aida had been accepted at Fukuoka University and was pursuing journalism. All her work with the fan club suited her perfectly for the job, in Motoko's opinion. She was decked out in a yellow tank top with thin orange stripes and levi shorts. She looked like she'd be a better model than a journalist.

"The one and only," the girl said. She was about the same age as Motoko and had been with her in the high school club, but she had an air about her of superiority and sophistication. As popular as she was on top, there were several intricate layers of quicksilver personality and shady talents beneath.

"What are you doing here?" Motoko inquired.

"I heard that Prince Yuki has come down here for school," she confessed. "So of course I had to transfer. Wasn't easy, but fortunately I had pretty good grades at Fukuoka. Plus I know some people who know some people who work in the Admissions Office. I also heard some other interesting rumors. Apparently Minami wants to start up another Prince Yuki Fan Club here at Tokyo U. and join it with the one at Kawaia High. I could care less about those other girls. They're still in high school, after all. And we have the Prince here. But I kind of liked the idea of starting up the Fan Club again. She smiled and tossed her hair again. "Some obsessions just don't die. What do you think about it, Motoko? You're going to go through with it, right?"

Motoko smoothed the letter out on her lap. She wished everyone would stop pressuring her to take the reins of the old Fan Club again. She wanted to love Yuki in a real relationship, not go back to stalking him like she had in the old days.

"I'm not sure yet," Motoko said. "It's just that I'm so busy with school and all, and with my job….."

Rika raised a silver-dyed eyebrow.

"That's crap," she said, peeling away Motoko's weak defense like she was tearing a scrap of thin cloth. "I don't know of anyone else in the entire world who worked harder in our cause than you, Motoko. It's been your lifelong dream. That sort of thing doesn't just go away."

Motoko bowed her head, chagrined. "No, it doesn't," she admitted.

"Look, Motoko. If you want to do it, do it. Go for it!" She shifted her weight and stared down at Motoko condescendingly. "Do you love the Prince or not?"

"Yes," Motoko said in nearly a whimper.

Rika stepped over the mess on the floor and leaned against Motoko's bed. "I heard some other interesting rumors," she said. "From your roommates. They said Tohru Honda's down here, too. And living just five feet away from you. How ironic is that?"

"You have no idea," Motoko told her grimly.

"There's some other stuff you should know. The girls back at Kawaia did some investigating. Turns out Tohru's been living with the Prince and the Prince's cousins at their house for a couple of years."

"WHAT!"

"That was my reaction at first." She made a noise of disgust. "That little tramp. I hope our beloved Prince Yuki still has his innocence. Who knows what conniving little strings she has wrapped around him? Hmph. Well, I suggest we act before it's too late. My sources tell me there's still time. They're not officially an item yet, but they're pretty tight." She picked out a folded-up piece of paper from her back pocket. "It's all in this email I got from Minami. I have to admit the girls have done a pretty good job getting the skinny on all the Prince's movements. And they're real worried. Don't you see, Motoko? It's up to us to keep them from getting together! We've gotta start up the Club again!"

Minami chewed her lower lip, but Rika gave her no occasion to argue.

"Let's see," the older girl said, pressing a thin finger to her lips. "If we're going to fully evaluate the situation, we need to get a better understanding of the enemy." She scrutinized Tohru's tidy and scarcely decorated side of the room. Her eyes rested on a shelf above the headboard, and she hopped onto Tohru's bed, reaching up and grabbing something off it. It looked like a book to Motoko. She sat back and crossed her legs leisurely, flipping it open and thumbing through the pages.

"Tohru's out for the afternoon, right?"

"Yeah," Motoko said. "She's out on a date with Yuki."

Rika's head jerked up from the book's pages, and Motoko thought she might have whiplash. She could virtually see the flames blazing in her eyes.

"She's WHAT?" She sounded much like Motoko had a moment ago. "And you let her go?" she exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't know about it till just a while ago," Motoko said defensively. And secondhand from Reiko, at that, she mentally added. Bad enough I had to be there when it happened. "She's somewhere on campus, at the school festival."

Rika pulled at her face, leaving bright red finger marks. "I can't believe this! If there was a club up right now, I'd have 'em out hunting down Yuki right now and getting him away from that witch. Oh, Motoko, how could this happen?"

It must have been a rhetorical question; Rika went back to poring over the book without waiting for an answer.

"That's Tohru's diary, isn't it?" she said.

'Mm-hmm. It goes back to at least last fall. Man, this girl has a boring life. All she does is work and homework. She does talk a lot about the Prince, though, and that jerk cousin of his, Kyo."

"What's it say?" Motoko wondered.

"Mmmm, nothing much so far. Just basically her daily routines. Right now she's blathering on about her dead mom. What a dope."

Motoko shifted uncomfortably on the floor. She didn't like Tohru, but this wasn't this a bit too much, delving into her diary? A diary was a girl's most private, secret possession. With a bit of surprise, she realized that a year or two ago, she wouldn't have cared one bit, and probably would be reading intensively over Rika's shoulder, looking for any dirt she could nail Tohru on. She really was a jerk back then, she thought.

"Hey, now we're getting some promising tidbits," Rika informed her. "Heheh. According to her own words, she's only here because of the Prince. He must have had to bribe the school officials to let someone as dumb as that girl into this kind of school. How sad." She flipped a few more pages. "Let's see what we've got further back." Her eyeballs roamed back and forth rapidly for a while. "Sheesh. I can hardly stand reading this stuff. Is she always so sentimental?"

"I think so," Motoko said. Someone so sickeningly sweet and caring as Tohru had to be from another planet or something.

"Okay, here's something we can use," Rika told her. "It's about her parents. She says her mom used to be a gangster. One of the Red Butterflies. I've heard of them. Not a great crowd to be runnin' with. Let's see. What else?'

Motoko waited on the floor while Rika read Tohru's diary at her pleasure. Several minutes passed before Rika commented,

"Hey, here's something else interesting. It was written the twenty-fourth of December, last year. Tohru went to the graveyard to go visit her folks. Apparently that was the anniversary of her dad's death."

"I heard her mom died in a car accident," Motoko said. "That was back when we were both in high school. I didn't know her dad died as well." That was kind of sad, she thought. Losing both parents…..

"Yeah, that sucks," Rika said, totally without sympathy. "She says he died of leukemia. She was just a little kid then. Heheh. I can use this."

"How?" Motoko asked suspiciously.

Rika snapped the book shut. "Why ruin the surprise now? I've got some free time." She whipped out something else from her back pocket—a cell phone. She hit a few buttons then held the device to her ear. While it rang, she told Motoko,

"Well, I know of a few girls around here who used to be in the Fan Club with us in high school. I'm sure they'd love to get together again. And there are a couple new freshmen—easily brainwashed—who we can probably enlist as well. Oh, hey, Minami? It's me, Rika. I got your email, by the way, and I'm all for it. And I think I have some highly prized information that can be of use to us. How? Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head on the details. I'll go over them with you later. Maybe. What? Oh, yeah, Motoko's here with me. Yeah, she got the message. She'll get back to you later about it. Look, I've gotta run soon here. I have a hair appointment in half an hour. But I'll send you an email as soon as I can. I'm all for it for doing a college league of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Motoko is, too. Actually, guess where I am right now? I'm in Tohru's room, reading her precious, secret diary! You would not believe it, Minami, but Tohru is actually Motoko's roommate! How tragic is that?"

Rika laughed into the phone, and Motoko's jaw clenched. This wasn't right.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll do it. She's our fearless President Motoko, after all!" Rika giggled some more. "So anyway, I'll talk to you later. Say hi to the others for me." She snapped the lid of the phone shut and stared down her nose at Motoko.

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing," she said, sliding off Tohru's bed, tossing the diary aside. "Just think about what I said. Really, Motoko, this is our last chance to win Yuki, and you're the best one to lead us. I say we proceed, full speed ahead! Just think about what I said, okay? Call me when you have you make up your mind." From the tone in her voice, there would be only one acceptable answer.

Motoko's eyes followed the tall girl as she strode out of her bedroom, looking just like a model going down the runway. Her parting words had sounded more like an ultimatum than advice. She looked from the letter in her hands to the shelf where Tohru's diary had been. She got to her feet and carefully replaced the diary on its shelf, next to a couple other books and a cutesy alarm clock. She caught a glimpse of the framed picture of Tohru's mom on the shelf. The woman's saucy smile seemed to be both approving and teasing at the same time. Motoko frowned at her. She couldn't really see much of her in Tohru. Feeling rather dejected and confused, not to mention rather sick inside, she hopped off Tohru's bed and stared at the piles of papers and books messily arrayed on her floor. They went flying everywhere with a strong kick of her foot.

Shigure idly tapped his stubby pencil against the edge of the low table he sat at to write. The computer screen was blank, the tiny black cursor blinking annoyingly, waiting to fill the page with words. A blank sheet of paper was before him. Shigure always liked to jot down his ideas on paper before entering them into the hard drive. A couple bad experiences with computer crashes had taught him well.

The inspiration just wasn't flowing as much as it should. Shigure had tried everything that afternoon to try and jog the creative juices in his head. A walk around the house, pigging out on jelly rolls from the local convenience store, watching TV, standing on his head…..nothing seemed to be working. Shigure hadn't experienced writer's block this bad since…..well…..okay, last month.

The house was uncommonly quiet. It had been so long since Shigure had lived all alone that he'd completely forgotten what it felt like. He was so used to the sound of feet running around, cooking sounds from the kitchen, screaming, things breaking…..

It was just too quiet.

Shigure got up and went into the other room, turning the TV on again. It flashed images of a tremendous car wreck in Nagano that was blocking traffic for miles. The droning sound of the anchorman's voice was somewhat comforting. Shigure walked back to his office.

"Well, Bernard," he said to the little bonsai tree that had taken up residence beside his computer on the table, "it looks like it's going to be another slow day."

Mi'i had come by to visit earlier, ranting about another deadline he was late for, and that had probably been the perk of the entire day. He got a good chuckle out of tricking Mi'i into believing that someone had broken into the house and stolen his latest manuscript and was selling it on the black market in Albania. Seeing his tireless editor in such an outraged huff had been rather heartwarming. When she started dialing lawyers on her cell, though, Shigure had to abandon the ruse. It had been fun for a few minutes, however, seeing her face red and fit to explode. It probably would have when he confessed he was toying with her, had he not run away.

Still, even a brief jaunt with his dear editor wasn't enough to fill the long hours of the day. He missed the kids. Missed having them around constantly to poke fun at. And he missed their friendship, too. But most of all, he missed Tohru's cooking. He was not doing well on the take-out diet at all. He thought he was getting a bit paunchy. He grabbed the flab of his stomach and shook it, clicking his tongue with disdain. He needed to start exercising more.

Yuki used to exercise every day when he lived in Shigure's house. It was part of his morning routine, just after he had breakfast. Kyo, did, too, though usually in the afternoon, out in the yard…..

Shigure shook his head and dropped the pencil. This was getting him nowhere fast. He had to stop reminiscing. He turned his attention back to the sheet of paper. It was still blank. Shigure ran his hand over his floppy hair and sighed. Maybe he could convince Tohru and Yuki and Kyo to come back home. Never mind their education or social lives or anything. He just needed someone to keep him company. Bernard was a lousy conversationalist.

Shigure looked across the room to a framed photograph of himself and Yuki he had on a bookshelf. It had been taken a few weeks before Tohru and Kyo had moved in. Yuki had been relatively new then, too. Shigure didn't know him too well at the time. He just knew him as Aya's younger brother, who was so far removed from the zodiac Snake that he went out of his way not to be in the same place with him at the same time. Then one day, he just showed up one day on Shigure's doorstep, out of breath, looking pale and thin—well, paler and thinner than he was now—asking if he could stay with his cousin for a while. He'd be willing to pay his own way. He didn't even have anything with him except for the clothes he was in. Shigure got the scoop from Hatori, who had been concerned about Yuki for quite some time; Yuki was under a lot of pressure at the main house, especially at Akito's tender mercies, and things were getting to the point where both his mental and physical health were suffering. The boy was fed up with it. He deliberately disobeyed Akito in running away, but Shigure had to admire him for standing up for himself. He'd put up with a lot, growing up at Sohma House. Convincing Akito to let him stay had been a difficult matter, but Shigure held some sway with the head of the Sohma clan. It was just something he had a…..knack for. So Yuki moved in with Shigure, and Yuki eventually became as close to him as a brother.

Shigure usually wasn't one to mope over things he couldn't change—he could complain an awful lot and did—but being so sulky just wasn't like him. He had to snap out of it. He knew it. His writing wouldn't pick up again until he did.

An odd noise outside caused him to tilt his head. He could hear the faint sound of a breeze blowing beyond the walls, but his keen hearing had detected a noise like creaky floorboards being stepped on by an unaware burglar. He glanced at a digital clock on the bookshelf. It was just past eight—not quite dark yet for burglaries, but who knew?

Quietly he got to his feet and padded out to the living room. Moonlight was shining down through the paper-covered screens. He caught sight of a faint shadow rounding the corner, disappearing. Albanian book thieves may not have been a bad guess, but Shigure's nose told him otherwise. There were some advantages to sharing affiliation with the Dog, but this time he hardly considered it an advantage. He knew who was out there.

He slid open the partition and stepped outside into the warm twilight. A handful of stars shone brightly in the darkening sky, and unseen crickets chirped loudly beneath the porch. The grass was getting a bit thick and tall; without Tohru here to keep it cut, it might very well turn into a forest in itself. The summer's daylilies were just about spent.

Shigure followed the thick, musky scent like it was a glowing arrow pointing straight towards where the intruder was located. He walked along the floorboards of the porch unhurriedly, and inside he felt tangled up in knots, quite unenthusiastic about running into this person.

He rounded the corner.

"Hello, Rin."

The tall, willowy young woman whirled around, startled.

Twin orbs like obsidian set in a pale, oval face and surrounded by a cascade of long black hair locked on to him, though those weren't her most…..noticeable…..features. Rin always did like to dress on the wild side. Shigure determinedly tried to keep his eyes on her face, though even that was uncomfortable. Her dark red lips were alluring, but not so much as those deep eyes.

"Why don't you come inside?" he invited, tucking his hands inside the wide sleeves of his robe. It was hardly chilly outside, but if he could stave off this encounter for even just a couple minutes, he gladly would.

Rin nodded silently, eyes focused on him unwaveringly. Shigure almost felt like they could see through him. She followed him back to the living room. Shigure flipped the light switch, revealing living quarters that were, well, not abominable; he hadn't been on his own long enough to totally let the place go to pieces. Suffice it to say the house wasn't as tidy as it had been under Tohru's careful ministrations.

He cleared the newspapers off the coffee table in front of the TV, and some old socks off the sofa as well. He didn't know why he was so flustered all of a sudden; all he could attribute it to was Rin. The zodiac Horse distracted herself with touring his living room, examining some books and carved figurines on the shelves and samples of calligraphy hanging on the walls. She paused at the starkly painted character for "love" and traced her finger in the air, following its blunt, thick lines.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shigure inquired cheerily despite the worm of discomfort gnawing away at his insides. He declined taking a seat; he wanted this to be as short a discussion as possible.

Rin broke her gaze away from the picture and turned to face him. The knee-high black boots covered more of her than the short black skirt and tight matching top did. The only jewelry she wore were long silver earrings that brushed her shoulders and a fine chain necklace with a bead-shaped ruby pendant lying against the hollow of her throat.

"I want to talk to you," Rin stated bluntly, "but you keep avoiding me."

"No, I don't," Shigure fibbed. Her flat stare killed the excuse already forming on his tongue. "But since you're here," he recovered, "what is it you want to talk about?"

For all Rin claimed she'd been wanting to speak with him, she suddenly seemed at a loss for words. Shigure waited patiently for the woman to gather her thoughts.

"It's hard to explain," Rin told him. "What I'm feeling inside." Rin had never been a very open, emotional person; she was as cool and undisturbed as glass to virtually everyone who knew her. She rarely let other people know how she was really feeling. Shigure was one of the few Rin was completely honest with. At this time, though, Shigure wished he wasn't so privileged.

"It's like I'm on the brink of some abyss, and I'm about to fall in!" Rin cried. Her normally smooth features clouded over with a dark anguish , and she stared at the ground, hands in fists at her sides. "I don't belong at Sohma House. I don't belong out in the real world, either. It's like I have nowhere else to go. No one to talk to. I can't keep living like this. I don't want to feel lonely like this anymore."

"Rin….." Shigure began slowly. Hesitantly. But she cut him off.

"I need your love, Shigure!" she cried, big black eyes watery like midnight pools in the moonlight. "I can't go on without it!"

It was as he feared. Shigure felt rooted to the spot, but also like his knees might give way any second.

"Rin, I…..I can't," he said quietly. Best to just dash her hopes quickly, so she wouldn't go on believing in a lie. "I can't give you that." He turned his face aside in shame. "You know that."

Rin gasped as if he'd slapped her. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. The pain of rejection.

"You understand what it's like, to live with this curse!" Rin exclaimed, her usually soft voice as close to yelling as it ever got. "Always being alone. And hurting. I can't live with this anymore, Shigure! You know what it's like!"

Shigure felt sick to his stomach, but he couldn't ignore her words. Yes, he did know. He was a Sohma. He did know.

"Rin, I…..I can't love you. Not in the way you want me to. For a time I thought I could, but it was all just make-believe." He had to force himself to meet her gaze. "That's all it was."

Rin shook her head slightly, rosebud lips parted as she said in a near whisper,

"It may have just been pretend to you, but it wasn't to me. Shigure, can't you see? I love you! I always have! The only lie I'm living is denying it! And I thought…..I thought that you loved me, too. Even if it only was for a short while. I know you did. Once upon a time. Don't you remember when it rained?"

Why did she have to bring that up? Shigure didn't want to remember. Shortly after Caiti…..died…..just a little more than a month after that horrible day…...It had rained for so long after that day…..

"Rin, that wasn't love," he said. The feelings weren't so vivid now, with the passage of time, but the memories were. He was hurting so much. Guilt and sadness over missing Caiti, over feeling responsible for her innocent life ending so abruptly—it was all his fault. All of it. Akito told him so—it became like a physical pain. It never went away. Never slept.

"You came to me, Shigure. You were so sad….."

Rin's tender voice recalled those moments from so long ago, like she'd opened Pandora's Box, and all of the awful thoughts and emotions Shigure had packed so tightly and hid away came sprang out. He walked the dark halls of Sohma house. Monsoon rains were pouring, never ceasing, as if Caiti was crying with him, from Heaven. She'd never done anything wrong. Why? Why did he let that happen to her!

"You cried, Shigure. I thought that, if there was anything I could do to make you happy again….."

He had killed her! His love killed her! It never would have happened if Shigure had just called it all off and obeyed the head of the family. He wished he could just go back in time and erase it all. Erase himself. He didn't even deserve to live after what happened to Caiti!

"…..I loved you so much, Shigure. I wanted you to see that."

Rin's image floated into those dark visions, facing him in the hot, stifling halls. Rain poured in torrents outside from the pitch-black sky. Shigure's heart was cut into pieces, his thoughts drowned out by the sound of Caiti's laugh, the brief feel of her arms around him before transforming. But Rin was in his vision. She was sad, too. Because he was sad. She was his friend. She wanted to help him. Wanted him to be his old self again. She held him like she could protect him from all the demons of the world, but she couldn't save him from the ones tearing apart his soul from the inside. He didn't transform in her arms, because their curse was the same. She could understand that. She understood him, and what it felt like to hurt so deeply. He wanted so badly to stop hurting. He wanted all the pain to disappear. He wanted to forget it all. He—

Shigure grabbed his head in his hands, as if he could stop the flow of memories. But he couldn't. "I had no right to do that to you!" he cried angrily, interrupting her; Rin jerked, startled, eyes wide. He was not angry with her, but himself.

"You were hurting, Shigure," she said softly. "So was I." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "I thought for a long time I could only find true happiness if I was in love with a member of the zodiac. We don't change when we are embraced. And only those with the zodiac curse can understand the kind of pain we have to go through, of never being accepted by others. Even when we try to be happy, fate has to be cruel and find some way to punish us. You can't even do something as simple as hold the one you love….."

"There's more to love than just touch, Rin," Shigure said.

"I know that," Rin retorted, nostrils flaring as anger took over her pretty face. "Don't you think that I, too, want to be loved for who I am, and not just my body? You feel the same, don't you, Shigure? You just want someone to love you for what's on the inside, even though you're a Sohma?"

Shigure went to stand by the porch. He gazed up at the moon through the open partition.

"Yes, I do," he answered in defeat.

"I love you Shigure," Rin said with emphasis. "I really do. And I always have. Ever since I was young. Don't brush me off thinking I'm just pursuing a childhood fantasy. I know you better than you think I do." Shigure turned to stare at her, and Rin glided over to him. "I know about your dark side, Shigure. And I love it, too. I love all of you. Every bit."

Shigure folded his arms and sighed, letting his gaze drop to his feet.

"I know that, Rin," he responded after a minute. "But it just wouldn't work out between us. You are an amazing woman with many admirable qualities, but I can't be your lover. I won't lie to you or to myself. It just isn't meant to be, Rin." The silence that followed felt like the blow of a sledgehammer.

Shigure heard her exhale, a staggered sound he wished couldn't hear. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything more, or even look at her, or he'd just feel worse. It was best this way, he knew. Best for her, too. She would get over it, someday. Shigure regretted doing this to her, to someone who used to be a friend, but it was the only way. 'I have to wonder,' he thought inwardly with a wry chuckle, 'if maybe there is no Sohma curse at all. Maybe it's all just us, and the whole thing is really a self-fulfilling prophecy.'

He heard footsteps leaving the room hurriedly and the door shutting. Not slamming. Just shutting gently. Shigure wished she'd slammed it. If anything, she had a right to. Why did he have to be so horrible to people?

It really was better this way. Better for him to be alone. He wasn't worthy enough to love anyone.

"Yuki, Kyo," he said to his empty house. "I wish you better luck than I have had."

In a flash of impulsive anger, he drove his fist through the frame of the sliding door, splintering it and warping it in its track. In the aftermath, only the silence of his empty house and the hushed crickets outside answered him.

Yuki closed the door on his roommates playing a loud game of Dance Dance Revolution in the living room and breathed deeply the fresh air. The stale smell of chips and salsa inside the apartment was getting to be a little oppressive. He could still hear the techno beat pulsing from inside. From his doorstep, he could see across the street to the girls' dorm. Tohru's was smack dab in the center of them.

He strode down the shaded walkway and down the stairs to the parking lot. The sun was starting to dip down toward the horizon, but there was still plenty of daylight left. As he was about to set foot in the street to cross, Yuki spotted an orange cat coming down from a tree on the other side. It wasn't Kyo—he hoped Kyo would be wiser than to let himself get transformed down here, and the cat had a distinguishing white patch of fur like a collar around its neck. It did make him think of Kyo, though. He wondered what his annoying cousin was up to. He'd avoided Yuki all morning and afternoon. He was probably still moping around. A small, satisfied smile crept across Yuki's face.

Dressed in a white, button-up shirt and black pants, he walked up the street a few blocks—fortunately there were plenty of trees along the way to offer shade; it was rather warm out, approaching the end of summer.

His destination was a florist shop a few streets away on a busy intersection lined with small businesses. He'd noted it coming home from shopping on the bus as it passed by earlier that morning and thought a bouquet of bright, colorful blossoms might make a good apartment-warming present for Tohru. The shop was nice and air-conditioned inside, and when he entered, a bell mounted on the doorpost announced him with a silvery chime, and a short, tubby lady with thick eyeglasses straightened from behind the counter where she was slicing thorns off long-stemmed yellow roses.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, a smile spreading up to her flushed, apple-like cheeks.

A few minutes later, Yuki left with a modestly sized bouquet of multicolored daisies. The florist kept them in dyed water, so the petals had changed to a rainbow of hues—red, green, purple, orange, yellow, blue, and pink. It was the sort of thing Tohru would like. Yuki checked the time on his wristwatch as he neared the apartment buildings; it was about time to meet her, maybe a few minutes early. With the plastic wrapped flowers in hand, he climbed the outside stairs to her floor. Several girls were dispersed around the complex, chatting on the deck or lounging in lawn chairs outside their apartments, some with books in hand. More than a few lowered books or swiveled their heads to eye Yuki as he passed. He felt like a steamboat dragging wake behind it. He didn't hasten his steps exactly, but he definitely tensed up as he faced the gauntlet of college-age females on his way to Tohru's door.

Quite a few girls said hello appreciatively before he reached number 15—one even whistled!—he was just thankful it wasn't Tohru's roommate Mina. He privately hoped that Tohru's wilder roommate would be conveniently out on some errand when he got there. He stood right in front of the door and knocked, all the time conscious of the other girls around the place staring at him. Two or three even went inside their apartments and brought roommates out to gawk. It took all of Yuki's willpower not to flush.

About half a minute passed before someone came to the door. Yuki noticed there wasn't any loud blaring coming from within—he could still hear DDR playing from his place across the street; he'd have to tell Hiroshi and Masaaki to turn it down when he got home. The door swung open to reveal a tall, auburn-haired young woman. Yuki recognized her, but she wasn't Tohru.

"Oh, good afternoon, Miss Minagawa," he greeted her with a smile. The girl he remembered vaguely from high school looked flustered at the sight of him, and she took a step backwards.

"Uh, hello, Yuki," she said back. A shy, awkward grin appeared on her face, and she smoothed the front of the blue jumper she was wearing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he said. Recalling the flowers in the crook of his arm, he inquired,

"Is Tohru home?"

The grin was gradually erased from Miss Minagawa's face as she replied,

"No, actually, she's not. She said she was going out for a little while." She hesitated before adding, "I'm not sure where she is, exactly."

"Ah, I see," said Yuki. Strange. He wondered just what it was Tohru had to do. He hoped she remembered their date. "Well would you mind if I waited for her inside?"

"Yes!" Miss Minagawa exclaimed. "I mean, no! I don't mind at all. She opened the door wider to let him pass, and Yuki stepped into the quarters. It didn't look at all the way he left it. The stale pizzas had been thrown away, the laundry straightened up, the floor vacuumed, and dishes done—it must have been Tohru's gifted touch. He sorely missed having her around. He hated housework with a passion, and Abe was always bossing him and the others around to keep things tidy.

He took a seat on the couch, daisies still in hand. Miss Minagawa stood around for a few minutes, dry washing her hands uneasily. She kept looking from him to the back rooms to the door, and back to him. Yuki was about to ask her if everything was alright when the door opened, and the girl he was waiting to see barged in, panting.

"Ooh! I'm so sorry, Yuki!" she squealed. "I didn't forget about our date, promise! It's just that I forgot to tell the bank that my address had changed, so I had to find the nearest one and catch a bus and do that, and then I remembered that I needed to call Uo and Hana and let them know I got moved in alright, and then I thought I should call my grandpa, too, and tell him, and then I realized I'd left my bag on the bus, so I had to chase the bus down and get it back, and then I saw what time it was on the driver's watch, and it was getting late, so I rode back, but it wasn't very fast, and I rushed back here as quickly as I could, but—"

"It's okay, Tohru," Yuki said hastily. He was afraid that if he didn't interrupt her, she'd expend all he air in her lungs and suffocate. Her mouth hung open to say more—could the situation really have been that complicated? With Tohru, yes, he knew—but she snapped it shut and laughed lightly in embarrassment.

Yuki was so distracted with her cute babbling that he almost completely forgot about the flowers.

"Oh, here!" he said, offering them to her. "I got you these. I thought they'd look great in your apartment."

"Yuki!" she gasped, taking them into her arms. "They're gorgeous! Thank you!"

Miss Minagawa began retreating backwards out of the living room. Her expression was hard to read, but Yuki thought she looked like she was feeling a bit ill.

"Let me put them in some water," Tohru said, going to the other side of the apartment and fishing around in the cupboards under the sink for a suitable vase. "Here we go!" she sang happily when she found one. Carefully filling it and placing the flowers in, she set the arrangement on the window sill. The flowers made the place seem bright and cheery. "See, Yuki? Don't they look happy?"

"Yes, they do," Yuki replied, amused.

The sound of a door slamming recklessly caught them off guard. They both looked in the direction of the back bedrooms, where it had come from. Was that Miss Minagawa? Yuki wondered. Tohru seemed to be thinking the same thing. The two of them looked at one another.

"Well, shall we go?" Yuki invited, putting on a cheerful face.

"Sure!" Tohru chirped excitedly.

They rode a bus to the main campus, which was decorated with banners hanging over the streets, balloons tied to every available spot on the gates, and painted posters everywhere. When Yuki and Tohru arrived, people were milling around in groups, decked out in their summer wear. And not only students. Middle-aged men and women with their kids, teenagers who looked too young to be students, and even some old grannies and grandpas had come out for the occasion, with their grandkids in tow. There was something to see everywhere. A few hot air balloons were dangling overhead even, giving rides. Yuki saw many young couples strolling arm-in-arm through the gates. He wished he could offer such an escort for Tohru, but it was too risky, and a busy campus-turned-fairground would not have been the best place to transform.

Yuki paid for the admission and they passed through the gates. Out on the athletic field were rented theme-park rides and attractions. A stage was set up beyond the rides, and performers danced and sang. The whole place was crowded, and lines were sizeable. Lining the sidewalks around the campus were booth and tents in a wide array of colors. Smells of cotton candy, popcorn, corn dogs, okonomiyaki, nachos, and dozens of other snacks wafted and mingled in the air. They made Yuki a tad bit hungry, since he hadn't really eaten much in the past few hours.

"How about we get a snack?" he suggested to his date.

"That sounds wonderful!" Tohru commented. Yuki plucked out his wallet and let Tohru pick the destination, and after waiting a few minutes, sat down on an empty bench outside a looming brick building in the shade to munch on nachos, onigiri, and some pulled taffy that was dyed with blue and green swirls, with some orange soda pop to drink.

"That was delicious," Tohru said, thanking Yuki again for the fourth or fifth time. She daintily kissed some of the taffy's stickiness off her fingers. It made her look absolutely adorable. They visited some of the other stands in the area; there was everything from jugglers to caricature artists, and a hundred things to see and do. Tohru spied a long strip of grass that was roped off with targets spray-painted onto bales of straw. Girls and boys armed with bows and arrows tried their aim at thirty, fifty, or a hundred paces. Yuki excelled in archery; it was about the only activity he had enjoyed in gym class.

"Why don't I give it a try?" he said. He paid the girl attending the station for two tries and went out to stand at the hundred-pace mark. He focused on the target up ahead. This would be an easy shot. In one smooth motion he raised the bow and pulled the fletching back to his ear. For half a second time seemed to freeze, and Yuki stared down the arrow shaft to the goal up ahead—the bull's eye. As easily as breathing, he released, and the arrow whistled through the air to land smack dab in the center of the target. Some of the spectators standing by made appreciative oohs and aahs, one of the girls questioning excitedly,

"Who is that guy!"

Yuki smiled to himself and turned his attention to one particular girl in the sidelines. Tohru was clapping with some of the others who were watching. Yuki made a dramatic, deferential bow, keeping his eyes on hers.

"What prize would you like?" the attending girl asked him when he returned the equipment to the counter. Yuki scanned the wall of stuffed animals and inflatable toys.

"That one," he said, pointing, and the girl reached up and pulled off a doll shaped like a rice ball with ropy arms and legs sticking out of it. He thought it was something Tohru might like. She had a special affinity for rice balls.

Yuki walked back to the sideline where Tohru was standing, rice ball plushy in hand, and stopped short several feet away at the sight of a guy about his age hovering around Tohru. He caught snatches of what he was saying.

"What's a pretty-looking girl like you doing out here all by yourself? Hey, if you don't mind, how would you like to go on the Hurl-A-Whirl with me?"

Yuki approached them, lips set in a flat line.

"She's with me," he declared firmly but softly, with a challenging stare.

The young man blinked a couple of times and stared back at Yuki.

"Aren't you Yuki Sohma? From Kawaia High?"

"That is correct," Yuki responded levelly.

Whoever he was, he went red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…..I just….." He looked nervously from Yuki to Tohru and back and then without another word dashed away. Yuki's eyebrows lowered in puzzlement. What had all that been about?

"I hope he wasn't bothering you," he said to Tohru. "Here, this is for you." He presented her with the prize.

"It's so cute!" Tohru cried. "Wow, Yuki! This is so great! And you were amazing out there!"

Yuki shrugged. "I do well enough, I guess."

They walked around a while longer, looking at the different sights and playing some more games. Tohru took a stab (literally) at a darts game, where the object was to pop red and blue balloons containing slips of paper that could be turned in for various prizes. Tohru sent the poor girl manning the booth diving for the floor with her poor aim. As the two of them walked away, Yuki had to comfort a fretting Tohru giving herself guilt trips and calling herself clumsy, while the booth attendant shouted after them. Tohru cheered up a little, though, with some tamer activities like origami, and they made little boats together to set sail on one of the illuminated ponds on campus.

As they were on their way from the origami stand to where the rides were set up, Yuki heard someone—a girl—call Tohru's name. They both stopped and turned around. A cluster of girls were standing in the stream of carnival-goers, facing them. Yuki thought the face of one, a girl with short, silvery hair, was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew her from. He did recognize another girl, though—Naomi Uchida—who was in his high school trigonometry class. He hadn't known that the tall, lanky girl was also at Tokyo University. Altogether there were maybe eight of them in the group.

"Um, yes?" Tohru responded, clearly unsure as to whom any of them were.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the silvery-haired girl—the pack leader—demanded.

"I…..don't know what you mean," Tohru replied, befuddled. She shrank back a little at the girl's harsh tone.

"Why are you hanging around Prince Yuki?" Naomi asked in a similar voice. "You think you're his girlfriend or something?"

Yuki could hardly believe it. How rude of those girls to talk to Tohru that way, and about him, as if he wasn't even there! Tohru seemed just as stupefied.

"I not sure what gave you that idea," she told them. "But—"

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be careful not to give anyone the wrong idea then," a third girl said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"And if you do……" said another of the pack, a short girl who looked a lot younger than the rest.

"Hey!" Yuki cut in. He was angry. Bad enough for these girls to be picking on Tohru, but not for long if he could help it! "Cut it out!" he told them sharply. "What makes you think you can just butt in to other people's business and then criticize them without any regards for their feelings?"

The silvery-haired leader's eyes widen, as though she were taken aback.

"Wow," she murmured in astonishment. "I don't think I've ever seen you so…..impassioned. It makes you look so beautiful." In a flash, though, she put away her reaction and the slyly smiling, self-assured expression replaced it. "We're just looking out for your best interest, Yuki. Believe me, this girl is bad news. And as the member of the new and improved Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, we will forever serve and protect you!"

Yuki stared incredulously as the girls went into a formation that looked like a big Y. It was like watching a squad of cheerleaders practice. The Prince Yuki Fan Club? He hadn't been totally oblivious to the existence of one in high school, and although they were quite snoopy and childish, they'd always kept back to the shadows and never openly confronted him. He'd heard rumors though, about what they did to girls who messed with them. It was the stupidest thing in the world, in his opinion.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be alright on my own," he said to them, resisting the urge to groan.

"Mark my words, Yuki!" the leader of the Fan Club crowed. "There's more to Tohru Honda than you think! She's just using you for her own devious purposes!"

People were stopping to stare at the spectacle now. Tohru was gaping at the girls making these accusations, clutching the rice ball doll to her chest.

"That's not true!" she protested. "I'm not using anyone! Yuki is my friend!"

"Oh, is that so?" the gang leader asked acidly. "You two barely knew each other before you started living with him. How you managed to weasel your way into Prince Yuki's house is unthinkable! And you've been mooching off of his smarts and popularity to bring your own sorry self up in the world. After all, that's how you got into Tokyo U., isn't it? Go ahead. Try to deny it!"

Tohru stared at the silver-haired girl and her cohorts dumbly.

"I….." she stuttered.

"That's enough!" Yuki spat in disgust. He purposefully seized Tohru's hand. Let the Prince Yuki Fan Club chew on that. "Let's go," he told Tohru. He pulled her away, quite content with the scandalized looks on those other girls' faces. He glanced a warning over his shoulder and was glad to see they at least didn't have the nerve to follow him. One girl with quaking knees making up the base of the "Y" cried out "Yuki!" in disbelief and suddenly the whole affair collapsed on top of her, and she was caught on the bottom of the dog pile.

Yuki marched away with a speechless Tohru in tow. He felt their night out perfectly ruined. He led her through the array of tents and rides until the boundaries of the carnival fuzzed out and there weren't so many people around. They stopped by a plain, flower-lined square fountain between two equally large, tan-bricked buildings, where four cement walkways converged into an intersection. Seeing they were more or less out of earshot, Yuki reluctantly let go of her hand and broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, Miss…..I mean, Tohru. I didn't expect that to happen back there."

"It's alright," Tohru said quietly, finding her voice after a moment. "I wasn't bothered by it. Really, I wasn't."

The lie in her tone was obvious. She was just trying to play things down.

"No one has the right to treat you that way," Yuki said resolutely. Especially not a bunch of giggly, silly girls, he mentally added.

"I just don't understand it," Tohru said. Her voice was quite calm. Even after the Prince Yuki Fan Club was so rude to her—they seemed to have a special spot in their hearts for Tohru Honda—she could still put on a smile. "I've never done anything to them, have I?"

"Of course not," Yuki assured her. He gave a short, rough laugh. "Heh. People like them don't have anything better to do with their time, so they decide to take out their frustrations on others. How pathetic."

Tohru didn't respond to that. She took a seat on the stone rim of the fountain. Yuki planted himself down next to her. When she remained silent for several long moments, he asked her,

"Are you okay? Really….."

Tohru nodded her head.

"I was just a little bit hurt by what they said. 'Cuz it's true. I'm only here because of you, Yuki. I didn't do it by myself. I didn't earn it. I'm just a charity case. I always have been, from the day you and Shigure took me in. No, even before that."

Yuki grimaced.

"That's not true, Tohru," he said, "and you know it. Don't try to pretend, just to make them right. You don't have to let them walk all over you."

Tohru blinked at him in surprise, but he went on.

"You try so hard to be considerate to everyone else's feelings, but yours are important, too, you know. You're such a wonderful, kind person, and anyone who knows you sees that. Even if they are petty and jealous of it."

"Yu…..Yuki," Tohru said in a tiny voice.

He put his fists on his knees and sighed.

"I'm just afraid people are going to take advantage of your kindness and use you, or hurt you because of it. You are that wonderful," he said, staring at the ground. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

Tohru bent her head a little.

"Thank you, Yuki," she said. "I guess I've just got some bad habits. I always want to get along with people. I just cave in whenever there's confrontation. Kind of cowardly of me, isn't it?"

"No, I don't think it's cowardly," Yuki said. "I think it's noble of you to be the peacemaker. But people are just going to shove you around if you always give in to what they want. Those bullies, for instance."

"I know it's silly of me," Tohru confided after a thoughtful moment. "Silly of me to think I can get through life with everyone liking me. I think the chances of that happening are pretty slim. People come in all different varieties, after all, so it's impossible. I just want to make others happy. I really don't care all that much if I get the down side, if someone else can come out better for it. I'd rather be hurt, than hurt someone else. I'm not used to sticking up for myself. I always feel like I'm the one in the wrong, if people get upset or angry."

That's just the sort of thinking that I'm afraid is going to hurt you someday, Yuki thought privately. In the moments that followed, quiet except for the bubbling of the fountain and the faraway noises of music and laughter from the carnival, he vowed, But if I can do anything at all to protect you, I will. It's just too bad not everyone is as innocent and loving as you, Tohru. If the whole world was filled with people like her, Yuki thought life might not be so bad. He lifted his gaze to hers. Her heavy-lidded eyes betrayed how she really felt. She looked dejected.

"You haven't done anything wrong," he said. "And you're not a charity case. Don't ever think like that. Just be yourself. I like you the way you are." On a whim, Yuki dipped his hand into the fountain and flicked droplets of water up at her. She jumped like she'd been goosed and looked at him curiously with those big blue eyes of her. Yuki chuckled a little, and Tohru couldn't help joining in. He had wanted to cheer her up. Maybe if they went back to the carnival and avoided his self-proclaimed "fan club," they could—

His brain couldn't even complete the thought before he identified a familiar face off in the distance, between a pair of trees. He didn't know why he noticed it in the first place. It was almost like a spark of electricity zapping him in the back of his head; it made the hairs on his neck rise, just like a shock. Blood-red eyes connected with his violet ones over the distance. They were watching him and Tohru. Studying them.

"Kureno," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Yuki?" Tohru inquired.

Yuki gave himself a shake and looked back towards the trees. The older Sohma with iridescent blue-green hair was moving off, as if uninterested. Yuki's eyes followed him till he disappeared around the corner of a building and stared at the spot for long seconds after. He realized Tohru was watching him with concern written all over her face.

"It's nothing important," Yuki replied. "We should probably get back soon."

"Okay," Tohru agreed softly. "And Yuki…..you're wonderful, too."

Yuki smiled at her, but in his mind he was still uneasy. He pondered as they walked away—he would have held her hand some more; he liked it, but if Kureno was in the area, it was not a good idea. Bad enough he'd already seen the two of them talking together. For Kureno, that might be just enough. Yuki's older cousin, the Cock, or Rooster of the zodiac, took it upon himself to police the rest of the Sohmas. He used to be Akito's right-hand man, in a manner of speaking, till he was sent away to train with Kazuma. But for years, he stalked the halls of the Sohma estate, sharp, distrustful eyes hunting out any scraps he could turn in to Akito to get his relatives in trouble. Yuki liked the man even less than Kyo.

He was still anxious as he and Tohru boarded the bus to leave the campus. If Kureno was in town, he could only be here for one purpose—to keep tabs on Yuki and Kyo for Akito. As much as Yuki cared for his rival, he felt he should inform Kyo of Kureno's presence, too. He didn't think Tohru should be included in this. The less she knew about Kureno, the better. It was for her own protection. Yuki knew too well the kinds of things Kureno did to outsiders. The man was sick.

The two of them arrived back at the apartment dorms around twilight. The heat of the day had slacked off considerably and was replaced with a balmy coolness and sweet summer scent. The sky was a breathtaking shade of purple, with hazy hues of pink and tan just barely lining the horizon. A deep shade of blue was beginning to seep in from the east. A perfect night, except for the spat earlier. Yuki, however, was just glad to be with Tohru.

Many residents of the girls' dorm were hanging out on the lawn outside the building. A volleyball net had been set up and teams of girls and guys were playing and laughing. He and Tohru received only a few inquisitive looks as he escorted her to her apartment. The TV was on inside; he could hear the news through the closed door. When they arrived, Yuki found himself in a quandary. His dating experience was practically non-existent, and though Tohru was his best friend, he still considered their outing together an official date. But their comfortable relationship left him ill-prepared for how he should act next. What was he supposed to do?

While he struggled lamely with his social awkwardness, with Tohru standing by, the door opened from the inside, and Tash, the short but pretty Russian roommate poked her head out. Realizing what she'd stumbled onto, she "eeped!" and hurriedly whispered,

"Sorry to interrupt you two!" She bent down to pick up a full basket of dirty clothes, detergent, and dryer sheets and squeezed out the door, trying to skirt around them as much as possible before hobbling down the patio walkway towards the laundry machines in the basement.

Yuki and Tohru turned back to each other after watching her depart. Fortunatley for Yuki, Tohru saved him his bashfulness.

"Thanks so much for this evening, Yuki, and especially for your good advice. I promise I'll try harder. I really do want people to like me for being me."

"You're always welcome, Tohru," he said. He lifted a finger to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. He liked just gazing at her. She was so lovely. "Have a good night," he said. "The next couple of days are going to be busy."

"I will!" she said. She clasped her hands together and beamed at him cheerily. "You, too, Yuki. I'll come and visit tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Yuki responded.

She went inside and flashed him another one of those cute, genuine smiles before softly closing the door, dampening the sounds of the TV inside and hiding her from view. Yuki stood there for a moment before slowly making his way back to his own place. He couldn't deny it to himself. He was crazy for this girl.

Author's Notes: Heheh. I'm surprised I got this chapter out as soon as I did. Life's been busy—moving to a new house, wedding plans, grocery shopping, etc., but somehow I managed to pull it off. Hope you guys liked it. The website for this story is coming along nicely (I have a computer-savvy sister working on it for me). Most of the chapters of Furuba and some of my other anime fanfics have been posted, and I'll try to get the URL out later. For now, though, you can visit some of them on 'Kay, enough of my blathering. I'll write some more and post it soon! Arigatou, mina-san!


	25. Chapter 20: Wolves

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine, though I do have a fruits basket.

As Always, For Caiti

Chapter Twenty: Wolves

Out of habit, Tohru woke up around seven o'clock a.m., just seconds before her cute little alarm clock was set to go off. She gently smacked it at the very moment the buzzer started its annoying, rhythmic beeps, silencing them. Mellow golden sunlight was pouring in through her bedroom's one shared window. Looking over at Motoko's bed on the other side of the room, she could only see a mound of blankets and scattered pillows. Some of the girl's long auburn locks were sticking out between the sheets, dangling down and nearly brushing the floor. Tohru rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and sat up, kicking aside the bedcovers. As she swung her feet over the side of the bed, her eyes fell on Motoko's poodle-themed calendar. She counted the days and did a double-take.

"Ahhhh!" she cried, galvanized into alertness. "It's today!"

The mound on the other bed that was Motoko scarcely stirred, even as Tohru ran in and out of the room, dressing, grooming, and packing her bag for school. She didn't even move when Tohru zoomed out of the apartment, calling out "Bye!" to Reiko and Tash, the only other girls up and having cereal for breakfast in the living room.

"See ya', Tohru!" they called after her.

Outside, the sun was just rising over the mountains, and the air seemed to have a warm, pink glow to it. The street was already busy with people and cars passing by, most of them headed in the direction of the campus. Tohru looked across at Kyo's and Yuki's apartment building. Boys were going up and down the stairs, saying hello to each other and carrying books. None of them resembled Yuki and Kyo, but Tohru remembered that the boys' schedules both started a little later on.

She hurried down the stairs, getting strange looks from older girls hanging out around the complex. She caught a muttered "Freshman" and amused looks from one tall brunette she brushed by.

"Sorry!" Tohru said quickly. She trotted down the street to the corner where the bus stop was located. To her alarm, the bus was already there, boarding passengers. Tohru sped up to a run, but the bus pulled away and drove on just as she reached the stop.

"Hey, wait for me!" she yelled, waving her arms, but the driver ignored her. Panting from the brisk exercise, Tohru stared down the road and swung her heavy bag off her shoulder; it hit the cement with a loud thud. Staring at her watch and at the bus schedule—she was exactly thirty seconds late, she allowed herself a brief moan.

"My first day of college," she berated herself, "and I'm already a space case!"

The next bus wasn't due to come by for another twenty minutes. Tohru stared at her watch some more. She had to be in her first class in ten. Could she make it if she ran?

There was only one way to find out.

Panting, tired, and a little disheveled, Tohru sank down into a narrow desk gratefully just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the hour. She looked around and realized with a touch of surprise that the majority of the students in her homeroom class were boys, most of them wearing glasses and shirts with ties and pocket protectors. They all stared at her as if she had blazing neon arrows pointing in her direction. What, did she have some of breakfast still on her face or something. Tohru quickly reached up a hand to check.

The professor wrote his name out on the chalkboard as well as the title of the class, voice droning in a barely understandable drawl. Tohru's eyes scanned the characters when he stepped away, and she did a double take.

"Engineering 401!" she screeched. "What happened to 'Methodology of Food Preparation!"

The teacher stared at her with consternation.

"No yelling, please, in the classroom," she thought she heard him say. "Miss…..?"

"Um, excuse me," Tohru said hastily, getting up and bowing deeply, chagrined. "I think I've got the wrong classroom." In a feeble attempt to save herself from further embarrassment, she grabbed her backpack and made a break for the door.

Ten minutes later, after poring over her map of campus, Tohru slipped into the right room for her foods class. Turned out she'd had the map upside down all along; starting her first day of college had her so flustered—it was amazing someone as ditzy as she could be accepted to such a prestigious school in the first place, she thought. Most of her classmates were girls, though there were some boys as well, of all ages. There was even a wrinkled, bald man old enough to be her grandpa there, pursuing his dream to become a chef after a lifetime in an office job he didn't really like. Several workstations—complete with a miniature fridge for ingredients, an oven, a sink, and counter—were laid out evenly on both sides of the room, and students were pulling out cooking equipment while the teacher at the front talked about their uses at his own station at the head of the classroom. He caught sight of Tohru and she had to explain why she was late. The teacher smiled forgivingly and invited Tohru to find a workstation with a group. Tohru, pink-faced, slunk towards the back and took a stool next to two other young women who were turning a pot upside down and peering at it dubiously. Luckily, the teacher just went on with his lecture for the rest of the hour and assigned some pages to read out of one of the textbooks Tohru had bought soon after coming to Tokyo.

Her next class was P.E. Tohru didn't mind working out—she thought she probably could use a bit of exercise after the past summer. There wasn't much to do this period, though. The teacher mostly talked about the objectives of the class and handed out some paperwork and disclaimers to the students to fill out and sign before dismissing them early. Tohru had a chance to get a head start on her homework, which was already beginning to accumulate.

She had to cross nearly the whole of campus to get to her next class, which was in a small, block-shaped building by the athletic field. It was a world history class—a general requirement for all students—and although Tohru normally found the subject fairly interesting, the teacher's nasal, monotonic voice and the dim lighting in the auditorium the class was held in was nearly enough to put her back to sleep again. When the bell rang shrilly, several dozing students jumped out their seats, startled. Tohru hoisted her loaded backpack once more and trudged to her next destination.

Looking at her timetable—she only had four classes today, with her foods class held daily and three more (sewing, biology, and financial management) tomorrow and twice a week—she had English next. Tohru was a little unsure about this one. She felt she'd only scraped by in her high school English exams. It wasn't her best subject.

The building for humanities and language studies was close to the center of campus, a white stone edifice that looked almost like a mansion and might have been one, long ago. The interior was rather domestic looking, too, except with classrooms instead of bedrooms, and public restrooms and an office in the back part of the main floor. Tohru threaded her way up a long flight of stairs choked with students on their way to their next classes to the second story--this floor looked a bit more like a conventional school—and found the room number she was looking for (she checked it a few times just to be sure), taking a seat somewhere in the middle of the room. She stared at her hands on the desk for a few moments until a familiar voice broke her mindless concentration.

"Good morning, Tohru," Yuki's silky smooth voice said. "It's nice to see you."

Tohru looked up to see his pale, teardrop face smiling down at her. She wasn't the only one to notice his entrance; almost every girl in the class was chattering excitedly, all eyes on him. Yuki took an empty desk on her right, and, like the tides pulled by the moon, suddenly the better part of the female population in the classroom gravitated over to sit as near to him as possible. Tohru even recognized a couple of faces from high school.

"I didn't know you were in this class, too, Yuki," Tohru said, slightly bewildered. "I thought your grades senior year were good enough to waive the English requirement."

"Well, they were," Yuki admitted with a shrug. "But I thought it would be nice to have at least one class together. Besides, a little extra work at English can't do any harm, right?"

"I guess not," Tohru replied. The class was starting to fill up now. It was quite large—maybe about fifty or sixty students in all. One of the last to come in had bright orange hair and a grumpy expression. He wore an old Kawaia High uniform—black pants and a long-sleeved shirt of the same color with a white border on the collar, which was loose and open. Kyo scanned the room and caught sight of Tohru. And Yuki. Jaw still set in a scowl, he marched down the aisle over to them and stood to the left of Tohru's desk.

"What are you doing here?" he barked.

Tohru blanched. "I….." she began, then realized it was Yuki he was talking to.

"I could ask you the same thing," the gray-haired boy replied serenely, acting as if Kyo's presence there was about as important as mud. "I saw your schedule. Don't you have a calculus class you ought to be in right now?"

Kyo folded his arms over his chest and bared his teeth at his enemy.

"I changed my schedule. Works out better this way."

"One would almost think your being here is rather coincidental," Yuki responded.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rat-Boy?" the other demanded, quivering.

"Um, I think you'd better sit down, Kyo," Tohru said. "Class is about to start." As soon as the last word left her lips, the bell sounded like an alarm, and at the very same moment, a slim woman in a green dress suit entered the room, wearing narrow glasses and her brown hair coiled into a bun atop her head. She didn't look very old—her face wasn't even lined—but the lady had an air of discipline about her, like she'd spent several years in the military. The hard set of her mouth betrayed her as a stern teacher, the type that brooked no nonsense. She stood behind the desk at the front of the room and surveyed the students with her hands clasped behind her back, reminding Tohru even more of a drill sergeant facing ranks of troops. She stared at Kyo severely until Kyo dropped down into the desk on the other side of Tohru.

"Good morning, class," she told them all, unsmiling. Her accent was crisp, but just a little unusual. "My name is Mrs. Mikazuki," she informed them, turning around to write it on the blackboard. It was clear from the way she wrote it—in syllables instead of characters—and from the way that she spoke, that she was not a native. Her name was Japanese, though. Maybe she was born abroad. Or perhaps she had married a Japanese man and was here as a teacher. She'd said "Mrs." right?

"I've heard some guys from my classes talk about her," Kyo muttered. "They say she's a real beast." Mrs. Mikazuki was now passing out sheets of blue paper and explaining the itinerary for the class, as well as some rules. There were quite a lot of them, it turned out.

"All of you here should have a working knowledge of and intermediate or higher proficiency in English," she announced. "If there is anyone here who does not meet these qualifications, get out of my class."

Tohru blinked in astonishment. Many of the students were looking around at each other nervously, a few looking like they did want to get up and leave, but no one seemed brave enough to move. Tohru certainly didn't want to attract this teacher's attention.

Mrs. Mikazuki continued explaining the outline of the course and her grading policies for the next twenty minutes then had each student make out a name card from folded paper for her to see. Tohru wasn't sure if she'd ever had a teacher this strict before. She wondered if Mrs. Mikazuki was an American. By her accent, she probably was, though Tohru had always believed Americans to be lax, easy-going people. Not this one, it seemed! She looked over at Kyo. From his expression, he was reconsidering his decision to transfer. Yuki was paying close attention to the teacher and taking notes on just about everything she said; he didn't seem troubled at all.

"Now, then," Mrs. Mikazuki stated once she was finished with the disclosure, "from this point on, class will be conducted in English, and only English will be allowed from the time the bell rings to the time it rings again. Is that clear?"

The students nodded and mumbled their responses. Tohru felt paralyzed. She had a very, very bad feeling about this class. She could already visualize failing grades in her head.

"Don't worry," Yuki whispered over to her quickly. "I'll help you out if you need it."

Tohru swallowed and bobbed her head in agreement.

"Alright, class," Mrs. Mikazuki said, switching into English. "Let's begin."

The rest of the grueling class period—it felt like hours rather than thirty minutes—was spent reading the first selection from a literature textbook. Tohru was practically shaking when it came to be her turn to read, but with some promptings from both Yuki and Kyo, she managed to slog her way through it, if not very gracefully. The professor complimented her pronunciation—that felt like winning a medal—but told her that she needed to read ahead more to predict the next words instead of stopping on each one and slowly sounding it out. Tohru let out a long sigh of relief when it was a sandy-haired boy's turn to read, behind her.

Kyo was about to take the next paragraph when Mrs. Mikazuki stopped the exercise.

"Miss Kawazaki," she said warningly, still in English, to a girl with plum-colored hair in the third row. "Note-passing is absolutely not allowed in my class. I believe I mentioned that earlier. Hand it over, please." When she went to stand right before Kawazaki's desk—Tohru almost thought she'd start tapping her foot on the floor impatiently—Kawazaki turned a sickly shade of green and slowly turned over the contraband. A couple girls in the back were snickering softly. Mrs. Mikazuki's sharp eye whipped over to them, and they immediately stopped. Too late, one of them tried to conceal another folded piece of paper under the literature book, but Mrs. Mikazuki proceeded over to them and held out her hand for the note. They grudgingly gave in and surrendered the note, looking about as sick and embarrassed as Kawazaki. Mrs. Mikazuki stode to the front of the room, almost swaggering, and told them,

"I deal very harshly with rule breakers in my class." She unfolded the notes one at a time and looked them over. The girls who were involved in the crime looked mortified, and one gasped softly. Mrs. Mikazuki finished reading and opened her mouth, and the bell rang. Most of the students in the room, especially the girls with the notes, hurriedly got up to go, but Mrs. Mikazuki shouted, now in Japanese.

"Take your seats, class. You go when I dismiss you. The rustling of papers and sounds of zippers zipping died down, and the professor ignored the handful of groans circling the room. "Who wrote these notes? I want to see some hands in the air. Now! Or you will all get a twenty page essay due next class!"

Everyone looked around to see who the cause of all the hubbub was. Two girls sitting next to each other in the back timidly raised their hands. They seemed to wither under the English professor's steely green-eyed gaze.

"Ah, Miss Kumojima and Miss Takada. You two will remain after class. And you as well, Miss Honda."

Tohru jerked like she'd been pinched, and she stared up at the front of the room, eyes so wide it was a wonder they didn't fall out.

"What the heck does she want you for?" Kyo questioned in a low voice. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Your reading wasn't that bad," Yuki supported. "Fujiwara's was much worse."

Trembling from head to toe, Tohru rose unsteadily to her feet. Other students milled around her, and Yuki and Kyo collected their things.

"I still have two more classes, a study period, and then a club meeting," Yuki said. "I'll see you again in a few hours." Whether he meant that for Tohru or Kyo, or both, she wasn't sure. He grabbed his bag and exited the room.

Kyo and Tohru watched him disappear in the crowd of students eager to make it out the door with their hides intact. Kyo also clutched his backpack and gave instructions to Tohru.

"Meet me at the bus stop when the hag's done with you, and we'll go home together. If she takes any longer than fifteen minutes, I'll come bail you out."

"Thanks, Kyo!" Tohru said, feeling a little more relieved. Then he, too, left her behind.

When the class was empty, Tohru, and the girls called Kumojima and Takada stood in a shifting, guilty-faced line before Mrs. Mikazuki's desk. Mrs. Mikazuki took a seat, still turning over the illegal notes in her fingers. She began to read them aloud.

"Tohru Honda is a smelly skank. Why doesn't she just fall in a well and die?" She looked up at Tohru with an arched eyebrow then turned that fierce eyebrow on the other two and recited the second in just as steady a tone as she had the first.

"That's the Prince you were telling me about, right? Oh, he's so sexy! Hey, when did you say tonight's fan club meeting was starting? Eight? I'll be there, though I'll have to skip out cheerleading practice. Isn't Mikazuki a witch? Hard to believe she's married. Must take a strong guy to put up with her!"

There was an awkward silence after the notes were read. Tohru was staring down at her shoes, trying to hold back a couple of rogue tears that were threatening to spill over.

"This is inexcusable behavior," the professor said severely. "Which one of you wrote the note about Miss Honda? Speak up!"

"Me," answered Kumojima weakly. She was one of the girls Tohru thought she recognized from Kawaia. Tohru didn't face her, though. She was embarrassed enough without letting the other girl see that her nasty note had cut her deeply.

"And you wrote the other, Miss Takada?"

"That's right," the green-haired girl admitted, though she tried to sound a little more confident in the presence of this iron woman.

"Well, Miss Takada, you won't be able to make it to your club meeting tonight, I'm afraid. You'll be in this classroom performing detention."

"What!" Takada exclaimed then lowered her voice as she realized students for the next hour were starting to file in. "You can't make me do that! I'm in college now, not high school!"

"Can't I? Miss Takada, if you care at all about passing this class, then I can make you sing and dance. Detention! Eight o'clock. I want you in here, on time, and respectful. I'll be doing paperwork until late, right at this desk, so I'll know if you skip out."

Tohru heard the young woman growl softly, but she finally gave in, with a defeated,

"Yes, ma'am."

"And as for you, Miss Kumojima," Mrs. Mikazuki continued, "you will apologize to Miss Honda for that note."

"What? What do I have to apologize for? You're the one who read it to her…..ma'am," she added, trying to tack on some politeness for the professor a bit too late and without any real feeling.

"You can apologize here in person or in a twenty page essay in English. Which do you choose, Miss Kumojima?"

Kumojima made a disbelieving sound. Tohru looked up at her through the corner of her eye, but Kumojima was staring straight ahead, slouching to the side and saying rather crisply,

"I'm so sorry, Tohru, if I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me." She didn't sound terribly sincere.

"That's better," Mrs. Mikazuki said. "If I catch you two passing notes or breaking any of my other class rules again, you'll get detention and an essay. You're all dismissed."

They started to file towards the door, but Mrs. Mikazuki called after them,

"And Tohru, you will need to work very hard in this class if you want to keep up. Your performance was acceptable today, seeing as it's the first class, but you'll need to shape up if you expect to make it the rest of the semester." Tohru ignored the tittering of the other two girls as they left the classroom, and nearly had her nose taken off when Takada slammed the sliding door right in front of her. For one with eyes like a hawk, Mrs. Mikazuki didn't seem to have noticed. The door opened again to admit the next round of students. Tohru excused herself and began picking her way through the throng, head bowed so no one could tell she was crying.

Fifteen minutes later, and past the time she was supposed to meet with Kyo, Tohru looked around at her surroundings in frustration. Somehow she'd misplaced her map of campus, and she felt like she was stuck in a maze of buildings. She'd passed the same statue of Tokugawa Ieyasu at least three times already. She'd asked a passing student if he could give her directions, but he brushed her off, jogging towards a large glass building to the south. Another young man was helpful at least, and gave her a long list of turns and building names to remember to get to the main gate and the bus stop she needed. She set off, hoping she wouldn't get further entangled.

"Hey, hot stuff," a male voice called out to her when she passed the steps of what she thought was the library. Two students were squatting on the steps, playing a game of dice. Tohru stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

The one who had spoken, a tall, well-built guy with glasses and messy hair, straightened and leaned casually against the iron railing.

"Yeah, you. Where are you headed?"

"Uh……" Tohru uttered, feeling a cold sweat come on. "I'm actually looking for the bus stop. I have to head home now, you see….."

The young man looked over his glasses at her and smiled.

"C'mon. Spare a few minutes. We'll let you in on a little fun," he said, indicating his companion, who was looking her up and down in a way that made Tohru feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"No, thanks, I've really got to go," she answered, then hurried off without a look back, just as the second man said to his friend while he shook the dice in his palm,

"You gotta stop hittin' on ever girl that goes by. Besides, if Ryoko finds out, you're dead meat. You up for a game of blackjack?"

Tohru finally discovered the right bus stop, and it was just her luck that the bus back to her block was arriving. Kyo was nowhere in sight, though.

"Oh, no," Tohru said to herself. "He probably went back to try and find me."

She looked back in the direction of the humanities building. Where she thought it was, anyway. The bus pulled up alongside the curb, huffing and letting off bursts of hot air as it braked. People began boarding or got off. Tohru was still staring off towards the center of campus when she heard the bus driver yell to her,

"You getting on, missy, or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Tohru, startled out of her spacey thoughts, replied,

"Um, I'm staying." She backed away from the doors while the bus driver rolled his eyes towards his warty forehead and engaged the lever to close the doors. They flapped shut almost rudely. With another gust of hot air, the bus rolled away from the stop and glided down the street.

"There'll be another one," came a voice from behind her. Tohru whirled around to find the zodiac rooster, Kureno, standing hardly a foot away. He didn't look much like the rest of his family, as well built and tan as he was. Dark red eyes under a swath of greenish-blue hair that shone in the sunlight gazed down at her.

"You must be Kureno!" Tohru cried, excited to be finally meeting the last member of the zodiac. The tall man smiled at her and said with a jovial tone,

"Sure am. And you're Tohru Honda, right? It's good to finally meet you. I hear a lot about you at the main house. You used to be staying with Shigure, if I'm not mistaken."

"Uh-huh," Tohru answered. "What are you doing here? Not that it's odd for you to be here," she corrected herself. "I mean, you can be anywhere you want, of course! It's just that I've never met you before, and now I finally am! Oh, this is so wonderful!"

"Wow," Kureno said, taken aback. "I can't say I've ever seen anyone with your spirit before. Especially not at the first meeting."

Tohru could hardly believe she finally had the chance to get to know the zodiac Rooster. Vague memories of conversations with Yuki and Hana nudged at her thoughts, but she was itching with curiosity over this new Sohma. She had to put a cap on it before she started asking him to tell all about himself and his whole life story. She spotted a drawstring bag slung over his shoulder and said,

"Ah, are you a student here, too, Kureno?" He looked a little too old to be a college student, but who knew? There was a grandpa in her food prep class!

"Sort of," he replied with a quick and ready smile. "I'm doing a bit of research around here, but my work takes me all over the place, so I commute quite a bit. My motorcycle's in the shop right now, so I have to take the bus."

"You have a motorcycle?" Tohru gushed. "That's so cool! Have you ever heard of the Red Butterflies? My mom used to be one of them."

"I have heard of the Reds," Kureno replied warmly. "I think they're really awesome. Best motorcycle gang in Japan, if you ask me. But I've never been in a gang like that. I prefer solitary riding. It's nice to just enjoy the scenery and let your mind wander while you're cruising along the freeway. It feels like you're flying."

Tohru was thrilled that they were hitting it off so well. Could Yuki and Hana possibly have been mistaken in their judgment of Kureno? He didn't seem that bad, other than the fact that he owned a motorcycle, which maybe a lot of people would look down on. Tohru supposed that could be a little dangerous, if he didn't wear a helmet and protective gear and all that. Maybe he just liked to live a bit on the wild side. He seemed like a friendly enough person.

"What do you do for a living?" she wondered.

"Uh….." Kureno said, voice pitched a little higher before answering smoothly, "I…..guess you could say I work in merchandizing and supply-chain management. Just for a small business that deals with various commodities and services."

"Sounds pretty important," Tohru responded.

Kureno deflected her words with an idle wave.

"Eh, it's a living. So, you said you were on your way home?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

"Rough day of classes?" he inquired sympathetically.

"Yep," Tohru acknowledged gloomily. "I always expected college to be hard, and I wasn't disappointed. That's for sure. But I'll do my best and stick with it. My motto is 'Never give up!' And I don't plan to. I want to make my mom proud of me."

"Someone as cool as a Red Butterfly no doubt is. Are you living around here then?"

"Just a couple miles away," Tohru told him. "I live in an apartment complex really close to Yuki and Kyo."

"Oh, I see," the dark boy said. "I haven't seen those cousins of mine for quite some time." He gave a short laugh. "I don't think they'd be too glad to see me, though. Neither Yuki nor Kyo is particularly fond of me."

"Why's that?" asked Tohru, before she could help herself.

Kureno rubbed his chin with his thumb and smiled ruefully. "Well, it's kind of lame, really. I don't know what they've told you, but whatever it may be, it's probably not true. You see, I'm sort of the favorite in the family. I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything, honestly. But Akito's always favored me a bit above the rest. So, naturally, the rest of the Sohmas are a little jealous. Most especially Yuki and Kyo. If either of them isn't in the spotlight, he's not happy about it. When we were growing up, until just a few years ago, even, they used to play mean pranks on me and spread rumors to try and make other people not like me. Heh. They used to make fun of me and call me 'bonehead' or 'smelly' or whatever."

Tohru pursed her lips thoughtfully. She knew how that felt. She couldn't believe that Yuki and Kyo would do things like that, though. Maybe when they were kids, but she was sure they were mature enough now not to act like that.

"I don't know if they've changed much," Kureno continued. "I'd hope for the best, though I've had too much experience with both of them to really believe it. I hope they're kinder to you than they have been to me. Sorry, I really shouldn't be speaking ill of them. I just get a bit resentful when I remember how they've treated me. Just forget everything I've said."

Tohru didn't say anything to that, so he went on.

"Just one thing, though. Be cautious with those two, Tohru," he warned. "I'd hate to see a sweet girl like you get caught up in their games and their pretending. Not all the Sohmas are what they seem, whatever face they wear on the surface. They have secrets of their own. And not very pleasant ones."

"Um, thanks for the advice," Tohru responded uncertainly. Much to her relief, another bus was pulling up; she leaned over to try and catch the number. She was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't hers; all thoughts of leaving with Kyo were temporarily forgotten. She thought it best that she go now, in light of what Kureno was telling her.

"Guess I'll be on my way," Kureno said, saving her further discomfort. He adjusted the drawstring bag on his shoulder. "This is my ride. I hope to meet you again, Tohru. I really hope we can be friends." He flashed another grin at her. "I really like you. It's easy to see why Akito talks about you so much. He thinks very highly of you, you know."

"He does?" Tohru said in amazement as Kureno boarded the bus. Kureno didn't reply, just waved goodbye and called out, "Later," over his shoulder. Then the doors closed after him, and the long, blockish bus crawled away from the stop. Taking a seat on a bench , Tohru resigned herself to wait for Kyo, mulling over Kureno's testimony and what she knew from experience about the Sohma boys. She had faith in them. It was hard to accept what Kureno said about them as the truth, but what if she was wrong? But then again, what if Kureno was the one mistaken? About another fifteen minutes later, she heard her name called irately and looked up to see an angry-faced Kyo stalking up to the stop.

"Where the heck have you been?" he demanded, almost yelling in her face. "I've been looking all over this crappy campus trying to find you! I thought for a while maybe that creep of an English teacher did you in or somethin'!"

"I'm sorry, Kyo," she apologized. "I just got a bit distracted and got lost. I've been here the last little while." She omitted her talk with Kureno. She wasn't sure how happy he'd be to know Kureno was in town. Kyo seemed to really dislike the Rooster.

"Ugh. Figures. Well, let's go home already. I wanna get some lunch. I'm starvin'.

Tohru bowed her head and nodded. Kyo's eyebrows narrowed and he looked like he'd just stepped on something valuable and fragile.

"Hey, don't look so down," he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just wasn't surprised when you said you got lost since you've always got your head in the clouds, and…..oh never mind. I'll just shut up now."

He sat down on the bench next to her, though he was as tense and rigid as a board.

"So what did Mikazuki want with you?" he asked. "She throwing you out of the class?"

Tohru managed to look cheerful, even if it was kind of fake.

"No," she said. "Not yet, anyway. She just wanted me to hear what was in those notes. Those girls in class were talking about me. The things they were saying weren't terribly nice." She folded her hands together and kept her gaze glued to the road.

"That's a stupid thing to do," Kyo said, giving his two cents. She wasn't sure which he thought was stupid—writing the notes, or telling Tohru what was in them—until he added, "it's almost like she wanted to insult you, just like those other girls. Man, she really is a—"

Tohru would just have gladly not heard what he said next. While Kyo continued ranting, the bus finally pulled up to the curb to pick them up. They showed their passes to the driver and found a seat. Kyo kept talking the whole way home; Tohru fortunately got him to change the subject to how his own classes had gone that day. She only listened with half an ear, though. She was wondering why she seemed to be rubbing so many people the wrong way since she'd arrived. Those girls at the festival, and now in her English class. They all seemed upset that she was Yuki's friend. Was she doing something wrong? There had to be a way to smooth everything out somehow. She stared out the window at the traffic lights and pedestrians flowing by as the bus rounded the city blocks, taking them back to the apartments.

"What is she saying?" Chie asked excitedly, her expression that of manic eagerness. Minami had to struggle to retain her hold on her cell phone, which all of the other club members were clambering to rip away from her. They were all crammed into Minami's moderately-sized bedroom, and it was the first weekend of the new school year. Most of the girls here were the ones who had decided not to pursue college, Minami included, but a couple of the key members, like Chie and Michiko, were going to local community colleges and insisted that the club get together on days when they could all make it. Only a handful of the truly faithful remained of their once powerful army.

"Shut up, already! I can't hear what Rika's saying!" she told them off, baring her fang-like incisors at them. "Uh-huh. Yep. That's great." She put her hand over the phone and declared to the rest, "Rika's started up the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club! It's a big hit! They've already got, like, fifty members already. And it's just the first week of school!"

Number 2 turned up her nose at that. "Hah. We had that many the first day."

'Rika says Motoko's been too busy with her homework to do much with the club, so Rika's kind of taking over for the time being. She calls herself "the presiding Vice President of the Tokyo University Prince Yuki Fan Club."

"Wow!" said a brunette junior with a piggish nose and a mouth that was unusually wide. "That sounds so important and official and stuff."

Minami rolled her eyes while Mio announced,

"I could care less if I ever went to college, so long as I could worship the Prince all my life." She went frozen and sparkly-eyed as if she was immediately caught up in some romantic daydream. Minami ignored her and went back to paying attention to her contact in Tokyo.

"What? Oh, sure. Uh-huh." She put down the phone again. "Rika's already got the presidency set up and they've made the new badges and stuff. She say's they're real cute." She pressed her ear back to the phone again, and the rest of the girls in the top circle of the Kawaia fan club gathered closer together, whispering and waiting in anticipation for news of their beloved Yuki.

As Rika went on, Minami's face grew redder and redder. Number Two asked what the matter was, and Minami pushed the "End Call" button on her cell phone firmly.

"This totally bites!" she cried. "According to Rika, Yuki and Tohru are a pretty tight item, and she's afraid they might even be dating!" The horrified gasps and moans rippling through the group echoed her own feelings. One girl even screamed. She thought it might have been Mio. "Not to worry, girls. The College League's on it. They won't let the she-devil take him!" Minami hoped against hope that they could do it. Just the thought of Tohru and Yuki together made her want to explode!

"What should we do?" Number 2 wondered, pale as a sheet.

Minami opened her mouth to tell them exactly what they should do, but words failed her. She honestly couldn't think of anything. All of their earlier attempts to make Tohru unattractive and unpopular to Yuki had failed dismally. And they were far from Tokyo, far from the action. Without the Prince in their midst, the Prince Yuki Fan Club that had its roots at Kawaia High School seemed rather obsolete. Not that she could tell the girls that. She didn't want to admit it even to herself. Minami was beginning to wonder if there was any way remedial classes could raise her scores high enough to get into Tokyo University.

"We'll stand by until Rika gives us instructions," Minami said. She hated turning over the wheel to Rika, who she always thought was kind of a snob, but she hated waiting on the sidelines, helpless, even more. She hoped Rika had more success with Operation: Split Up Yuki And Tohru than they did. The fate of the Prince Yuki Fan Club depended on it.

'Oh, dear, sweet Yuki, please wait for me!' she mentally sighed, and ran through one of her favorite Yuki fantasies to calm her anxieties.

Akito coughed—bone-bruising heaves that felt like sledgehammer blows to his chest—and while he was in this uncontrollable fit, Hatori gently pressed a cold stethoscope to his bare back. Akito's sheets were sodden with cold sweat, and his hair was damp and clung to his shrunken, pallid skin. He took breaths like he would sips of water; too much air at once wracked his lungs with long, painful spells of hacking. The shades on the windows were kept shut not just so he could rest, but also because too much light hurt his eyes. He hadn't been outside for over a week.

Hatori shifted the stethoscope to various positions on his back and wordlessly marked a medical chart. He next pulled a thermometer out of his black bag and carefully inserted it into Akito's ear.

"You're fever has gone down; that's very good. But I don't need my instruments to know the coughing has become more severe."

"You have such a knack for stating the obvious," Akito said snidely, though the effort of speaking threatened to set him off again.

"Have you eaten anything yet today?" Hatori questioned.

Akito shook his head, no. By the dampened lamplight in the room, he could make out the frown on Hatori's face. The doctor had been in to see Akito every day for the past two weeks, but had commuted from his office in the city nearly every one of those days. He was putting a lot more time into his clinic these past couple of months. Akito had reprimanded him for neglecting the Sohmas so much and threatened to punish him; Hatori apologized humbly and promised to try harder not to let his work at the clinic interfere with his duties at home. Akito had been so preoccupied lately with his worsening illness that he hadn't had the time or the energy to hound the family doctor. An ironic idea suddenly crossed his mind, and a small smile crept over his features. Perhaps he could "hound" the doctor later on. Hatori's frequent leavetakings were somewhat suspicious. Akito wished to know what the Dragon was up to when all of his time wasn't consumed with him.

"That's three days now. Any longer, and I'll have to have you hooked up to a feeding tube. If you don't get ample food and water into your system soon, you'll dehydrate and starve."

Akito lay back on his pillows when Hatori was through examining the rest of his emaciated body. The doctor took his pulse as well; his fingers felt hot against Akito's clammy skin.

"Are you still having the headaches?" Hatori asked next.

"Yes, and they're becoming more frequent," Akito answered.

"I'll step up your dosage then, for the painkillers, though I don't think I can increase it much more without risking serious, permanent harm to your nervous system."

"What about the dizziness?" Akito asked. "Can you do anything about that? Or the lack of energy?"

"I can only do so much," Hatori replied, putting his things away in the black medical bag. "The causes of many of your symptoms are still unexplained. A person of your age should be normal and healthy, except….."

"Except that I carry the brunt of the Sohma family curse," Akito finished for him, sneering.

"A lot of the symptoms you have are normally associated with severe depression," Hatori said. "Sleeplessness, mood swings, nausea…if you were any other of my patients, I'd probably say that it's all in your head." He paused and added quietly, so softly Akito almost didn't hear and likely wasn't meant to, "Sometimes I wonder if it is."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Akito demanded with as much force as his frail body could project. The jackhammers in his head began pounding again, right behind his temples. "I am the head of this family, Hatori! This is the curse I must live with!"

"Yes, Akito," Hatori responded, looking downward. He snapped his bag shut and pulled on his white lab coat. He took a step towards the door, and Akito croaked out the question he asked at the end of every visit,

"How much longer?"

Hatori paused, back still to him, and gave the usual reply, but in lesser amounts with each passing week.

"Two, maybe three months. It's hard to say with the curse."

Akito clenched his teeth. With his straw-thin fingers he grasped one of the pillows from his bed and hurled it with all his strength at Hatori. It bounced harmlessly off the Dragon's back.

"That's not enough!" Akito hissed venomously. "I want to live long enough to put Tohru Honda through hell! I want to test her to the very limits, make her suffer the way we do!"

"I suggest you do it then within the next couple of months," Hatori replied flatly. "Because that's all the time you have left, Akito. I'll see you again tomorrow morning. Good day. Oh, and do remember to eat something, or I'll have to bring an IV."

He left the room unhurriedly and closed the door just as Akito's hand found a glass of water at his bedside and threw it after him with a gurgling yell. The glass cracked apart against the doorframe. He stared at the dripping spot sullenly, not even caring about the mess. He grabbed his bed sheets and flung them aside violently, padding barefoot over the tatami mats to a dressing screen painted with mountains and trees in the corner. His white yukata was slung over it, and he donned it. Wiping the sticky sweat from his brow with an equally sweaty palm, Akito slowly shuffled to the sliding partition that kept barred from the outside world. Despite his dislike for bright light, he hurled it open, though it took some energy that he hardly had much of to begin with. The eye-wrenching sunlight outdoors blinded him, and he shielded his weakened pupils with his forearm and retreated a few steps. Gradually lowering his arm to adjust, he breathed in the fresh air that began filling the stifled room. He found his garden outside—a serene courtyard surrounded by a high, gray-bricked wall, with raked gravel spread evenly along the ground and rocks and fountains and cultivated shrubs beginning to turn color with the season—still in the same, impeccable condition it was always in. The servants kept it up, not he; the garden greeted him indifferently. It hardly cared that he existed, after all. The Sohmas were a lot like that garden in many ways. Only hedged in and dominated did they attain their highest beauty—the beauty of a carefully controlled and protected life.

Akito wondered how Yuki was doing. Not a day went by that his younger brother was not in his thoughts. He wondered how Yuki was faring in college, so far from the influences of the clan. Akito did not worry about letting him, or Kyo, get too far removed from the family; Kureno, the faithful watchdog (even if Akito had to torment him to it) would see to that. They would remember whom they served. They would never forget they were Sohmas, no matter how far away they went. And they'd always come back to him. They had no choice, in the end. Akito would make sure they never forgot him. He was afraid to be left behind. Forgotten. The Honda girl had seen that in him.

She was different from all the other outsiders. Akito didn't know why he felt so repulsed, and yet so attracted, to her—not in any romantic way; he hardly had the time or the energy to bother himself over women. It was more like obsession. The same kind he harbored towards Yuki. Only he wanted to punish Tohru more, and in so doing, punish Yuki. He was not unaware of how his younger brother felt about her. Akito wanted her to feel loss and pain and sadness like he did. He wanted to push her to the limit, to see if she'd break. Maybe then…..maybe then he could finally be understood. Maybe then…..he could be saved.

He turned away from the garish daylight and surveyed his bedroom, which looked even darker now than it had before. There was a wire cage on a stand a few feet away. The perch inside the ornately designed wires was empty. Akito could just see above the base the toothpick-thin, curled-up claws of the tiny bird that until today had sung sweetly in the corner. It would sing no more.

Tohru wiped down the kitchen table in Yuki and Kyo's apartment before laying out paper plates and cups—the real dishes were dirty and overflowing in the sink…..and everywhere else it seemed—a matter she'd have to remedy after dinner—and carefully carried a big, steaming pot of her famous, wonderful-smelling beef stew to the center of it. The boys' apartment was mostly empty and quieter than usual, except for the occasional whines and shouts of Masaaki and Hiroshi in the living room where the twins were playing some kind of war game. When Tohru arrived they eagerly invited her to play with them and offered to show her how. They also pelted her with questions about herself and her marital status until Kyo clobbered their heads and threatened to cut their game controller cables if they didn't knock it off.

Yuki had just come back from a soccer club meeting; it wasn't the actual school team—Tohru thought he could easily make it on, even though he was a freshman; the cheerleading squad practicing on the field at the same time had taken notice of him, too, and Yuki now had a whole set of cheers dedicated solely to him. No one else in the club, except for the club president, Ryuunosuke Takaguchi, who also played for the school team, could say as much. Yuki was just interested in playing as an amateur, though, so he signed up. He returned a few minutes ago and went to the back to unload his things and shower and change. When he came into the kitchen, he was dressed in a green button-up with long sleeves and gold embroidery on the collar and cuffs, and black pants.

"That's such a stupid-looking shirt," Kyo teased. He was sitting at the table, with his elbows on it of course, impatiently waiting to eat.

'Miss…..I mean, Tohru, gave it to me for my birthday last year, dolt," Yuki replied. "It's my favorite shirt, actually."

Tohru couldn't help smiling at their tirade, which had begun as soon as the two were in the same room together. They may not be living with Shigure anymore, but their arguing did make it feel more like…..home. Not that Tohru wouldn't have preferred they get along more often.

They sat down and said their thanks for the food, and Tohru served them. Kyo commented on how much he missed her cooking; he claimed Abe was horrible at it, and Yuki never made him anything. He didn't know how the other three roommates survived on nothing but junk food.

"I'd be happy to cook for you guys, if you'd like," Tohru told them, giggling a little at the way their eyes both lit up, watery and appealing like puppy dog eyes. "I need to practice for my Foods class anyway, so I'd love it if you'd help me out with my homework and do some taste-testing."

Kyo pumped his fist up into the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

"I would love to help you out," Yuki said breezily, interlacing his fingers beneath his chin. "And not just for the free food. Which, by the way, can't be beat."

"Alright, then," Tohru laughed. "It's settled." She looked over at the kitchen sink. "I'll have to straighten up a bit if I'm going to start cooking here. It's just a bit of a hassle to have to carry food across the street."

"I'll help!" said two voices simultaneously. Masaaki and Hiroshi had poked their heads into the kitchen; apparently, they had been keenly listening in to the conversation and the prospect of free meals was rather appealing.

"If we do the dishes and keep the kitchen clean—" began Hiroshi,

"—can we have some of your food, too?" Masaaki finished.

Tohru gaped at them. "Sure," she agreed. "That would be great."

The twins slapped hands in a high-5 and returned just as quickly to their game and began blowing each other's armies up with tanks and machines guns. Tohru and the boys dug into the beef stew; Kyo and Yuki finished it off so that there wasn't a drop left, then sat back in their chairs, full to bursting, with heavy, satisfied moans.

They spent a pleasant while chatting and describing their days. Tohru kind of wished Kyo hadn't brought up her experience with Mrs. Mikazuki earlier. He could have left some of the details out, at least. Yuki's face darkened with each new turn, and when he heard that the Prince Yuki Fan Club was behind it, his violet eyes were flashing angrily.

"They're inexcusable," he said. "They have no right to treat you like this, Tohru."

"It's not that I don't mind," Tohru objected. "I'm used to being bullied and teased."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to be," Kyo argued. He punched a fist into his open palm. "Those snotty twits had just better run for their lives if they ever bump into me."

"So are you volunteering to be her bodyguard?" Yuki asked condescendingly. He flicked aside a stray lock of gray hair that was dangling before his face. "Some knight in shining armor you'd make. I should be able to handle them. They profess to be my fan club after all, of all the ridiculous nonsense."

"Thanks, both of you," Tohru said, rising from her seat and picking up her finished dishes. "I'm glad you two are looking out for me. I need to be getting back, though. I have tons of homework already, even on the first day of classes, and I've gotta get started if I'm going to keep up."

"I'd be happy to help you if you need it," Yuki volunteered.

"Same here," Kyo said. "I may not be all that good at cooking or English or anything, but….."

Tohru beamed positively at them. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind. I'll probably need you both if I'm going to survive this semester. College is going to be pretty tough. I'm glad that I have the chance to be here with you, though."

Kyo and Yuki both volunteered as her escort and walked her back across the street to her own apartment. They went hand-in-hand, just like in the old days, with Kyo carrying her washed-out stew pot and other utensils in a plastic bag. The girls who were out socializing on the lawn and by the pool stared at the three, but Tohru was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice, but neither Yuki nor Kyo let go of her; they both just stared, almost challengingly, at the females beginning to gather. As they reached her floor, they found a note on the door from her roommates; there was a party going on at a house a few blocks away. Tash's pretty handwriting invited Tohru to come, too, if she felt like it, but Tohru had more important things to take care of. She could just imagine what Uo would say. Back in high school, Uo hardly ever cared about homework and studying. She much rather preferred to hang out with her two best friends, usually crashing parties rather than just going. She had a saying, "You can always retake a class, but you can't retake a party."

Remembering Uo brought Tohru's spirits down a little. She dearly missed her friends from back home.

Kyo gave her hand a tight squeeze, hard enough to break her reminiscing and make her say, "Huh? Is something wrong, Kyo?"

"I just saw some people I don't like too much," he muttered flatly, under his breath. Tohru looked in the direction he was gazing off into and her spirits lifted immediately. Was it just a coincidence?

"Uo! Hana!"

Saki Hanajima, or "Hana" as her friends and family called her, sat down politely on the sofa Tohru proffered and smoothed her ankle-length black skirt. As calm and collected as she made the outward appearance of being, all around her, waves of energy danced and exploded like fireworks—or maybe a war zone. Life back in Kawaia hadn't been terribly interesting of late, ever since Tohru had moved away. Uo was too busy working most of the time to visit much, and Hana had quit her job, having grown bored with it. It was Uo who had suggested coming out to Tokyo to see their old friend, and Hana had readily agreed to the excursion. More than just longing to see Tohru again and feel her comforting aura surround her, she wanted to see that Tohru was safe. Hana stood by her predictions. Trouble was looming overhead, like thunderclouds threatening to burst with rain and lightning at any moment. The premonitions had only gotten stronger lately. They were like purplish swirls of color in her head, spinning about like whirlpools. Whenever she thought of Tohru and her own distinct aura, a happy, light pink mist, the whirlpools swallowed it up. The Sohma boys, Yuki and Kyo, were caught up into it, too. Hana could only postulate why. Their own auras were so tangled up with Tohru's sometimes it was hard to tell them apart. And at other times, they were in such fierce battle with each other that Hana felt pins-and-needles sensations throughout her whole body for hours. There could be no doubt as to the cause. They were most often locked in combat whenever the light pink mist was around. She vaguely wondered if either of them would ever act on the surges of energy they were no doubt feeling around Tohru. Keeping that sort of energy bottled up was never a good thing.

"I had the day off of work, so we thought we'd come see if you were still in one piece," Uo was telling Tohru, after nearly crushing her against her black leather jacket in a hug. "I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I already miss you like crazy." She ruffled Tohru's hair fondly. "Hana's been driving me nuts. She only ever talks about you nowadays. Which just makes me miss you more."

Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma were on two opposite couches, glaring at each other as often as at her and Uo. Kyo's wave patterns were the more forceful of the two right now, and his discomfort was echoed in his dark red eyes. Yuki at least didn't seem to mind their presence, even though he was slightly uncomfortable around Tohru's friends. He was smiling peacefully, not taking his eyes off of Tohru. Hana couldn't decide herself which of the two boys she would pick for Tohru. They were both haunted by that deep, purple whirlpool. There were thunderclouds in their futures, too, though Hana couldn't piece the details together much further than that. Yet.

"It's so good to see you!" Tohru cried happily once Uo had released her. "Can I offer you anything?"

"Tea, would be nice," Hana said, voicing her own opinion. Tea helped to clear up her sixth sense a bit. At the moment it was threatening to overload.

Tohru made them all a pot and within a quarter of an hour they all had piping hot cups of tea in hand. Hana breathed in the steam from hers as Uo informed Tohru,

"We almost missed you. We came by the apartment just a few minutes before you guys showed up. We saw the note on the door and figured no one was home. But then we overhead some girls mention Yuki, and sure enough, there you were. Nice coincidence, huh?"

Tohru nodded. "I would have been really sad to miss you," she said.

"Something one girl said kind of made me wonder though," Uo continued. "She had short, ginger-colored hair, kind of up to here," she indicated with her hand perpendicular to her neck. "You know her?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, anyway, she mentioned the Prince, and she said something about how irresistibly sexy he was and how bad she wanted him and so on….." The blonde girl quirked a matching eyebrow at Yuki, over on the couch. "No offense."

"None taken," Yuki answered, slightly pink, but not with embarrassment, as his electric signals informed Hana.

"Then she went on to say that you were some kind of player or something. Of all the hilarious things I've ever heard in my life. She thought you and Yuki were going out, Tohru! And Kyo, too, like some sort of threesome! Can you imagine? Two guys all to yourself!"

"Huh?" the bewildered Tohru uttered.

Uo laughed and slapped her knee. "Oh, it was great, but it gets even better. Another girl beside her said that one of your roommates was going out with him, and had been snapping at anyone who so much as looked at him! And if that's not enough, another one of your roommates has dibs on Kyo!"

Uo was really in a row now, hugging her sides and roaring with laughter. "Better not let Kagura hear that!" she mocked Kyo, proceeding to tease him more about his fiancée. Kyo leapt up, looking so red-faced with rage that Hana expected steam to spew from his ears at any moment, but to his credit, he schooled his feelings and sat back down, grumbling undecipherable words under his breath.

Both Sohmas faces were stone-faced. They mirrored each other almost perfectly, sitting with their arms crossed and with lowered eyebrows. Their auras were dancing furiously. It was positively splendid.

"It seems the rumors are getting out of hand," said Yuki, exchanging a glance with Kyo. For a wonder, their electric signals were on the same wavelength, something Hana almost never witnessed.

"It's gotta stop, or we'll have every girl in the whole friggin' university hounding us," Kyo added.

"Hah! Get over yourselves!" Uo cried, her chuckles subsiding. "You guys aren't that magnetic."

"You'd be surprised," Yuki grumbled. Hana didn't need to sense the red sparks shooting out around his personage to know he wasn't being cocky about it.

"True or not, these rumors are annoying. A bunch of girls are messing with Tohru because of them," Kyo added.

Uo planted her fists on her hips and leaned to one side haughtily. "They are, are they?" She addressed Tohru, who remained silent thus far on the sofa next to Hana, not offering any details. "I can't stick around for long before I have to go back to work, but do you want me to beat the crap out of a few people for you while I'm here?"

Hana shook her head uselessly. To Uo, threats seemed the only option sometimes. Besides, the real danger wasn't coming from a gang of jealous, hormonally driven girls.

"We've gotta go," Yuki said, and Kyo rose with him. "We need to get started on our homework." He looked fondly at Tohru before leaving. "We'll let you three catch up. Call us if you need anything, okay?"

"Right!" Tohru chirped, cheering up immediately. Yuki's electric signals lashed out at Kyo's and vice-versa until they were out the door and Hana lost sight of them. Uo was still talking to Tohru about how she should handle those other girls, giving her advice for good comebacks and mean things to say, as well as using a sofa cushion to show her a few slaps and punches to help drive the point home. Hana sank deep into contemplative thought, musing over those strange electric signals the Sohma boys shared and that massive violet whirlpool, all bruised-looking and raging, that seemed about to engulf them and Tohru.

Tohru invited them to her bedroom; Hana was mildly displeased to learn she had to share it with Motoko Minagawa; she had never been a favorite on Hana's list. Rather, she caused most of the problems Tohru had to deal with at Kawaia High and had sent spies to Hana's house to try to find out how to disarm her. Tohru confessed her woes to them as they all shifted to find room to sit together on her twin-sized bed. She was overwhelmed with the move, and with school, and unsurprisingly, the Sohmas. Hana knew she was holding something back—there were distinct traces of a reddish-brown aura still lingering around Tohru's, the same she had felt on their picnic out by the playground. Tohru must have encountered that man who had been watching them. Hana wondered if she had told Yuki or Kyo about him. He had the same electric signals, just like them. They had to be connected somehow.

Uo offered her comforting words and told her to tough out the semester, reminding Tohru of how proud she was that her friend was going to college. She also told Tohru she'd be just fine. She also offered to take out Tohru's English teacher, once Tohru related the events of that day.

Tohru's alarm clock read 9:30 when Hana spoke in more than just simple answers to the questions directed at her.

"Tohru, what exactly are you feelings towards Yuki and Kyo Sohma?"

Tohru, who had been talking about how fun her foods class was, looked completely taken off guard.

"What? Yuki and Kyo? They're my best friends! Aside from you two, of course!" The pink mist shimmered a shade of fuchsia. "Why do you ask?"

Hana looked at her, heavy-lidded and dull. "No reason," she responded.

Uo put an end to the awkward silence that followed by glancing at her wristwatch and exclaiming, "Whoa! It's late." She looked at Tohru, a pained expression on her half-hidden face. "We've gotta run, kiddo! I've got work in the morning, and we still have a long drive back to Kawaia. Sorry."

"It's okay," Tohru replied. "I still have homework to do, anyway. I do kind of wish you guys didn't have to leave, though," she pouted.

"Hey, we can always come visit," Uo said. "Though I think it'll be faster next time just to take the train. "Traffic around here is a nightmare. And you can always come visit us, you know."

"Of course!" Tohru said, a little brighter. "The next holiday I get, I'll come back to town and visit you. And Shigure and the other Sohmas, too."

Uo grinned at the suggestion, but Hana kept her thoughts to herself. Shigure and the rest of the Sohmas. All with those same electrical signals that were linked to the vortex threatening to swallow her beloved Tohru. Hana wished she had the clairvoyance to see just what was going to happen, but her powers failed her in that capacity.

On the freeway heading back to Kawaia, Uo remarked to Hana as she drove,

"Why'd you ask that, about Yuki and Kyo, back there?"

"There are strange electrical signals coming from them, and they're getting stronger," Hana replied quietly. "They have to do with Tohru somehow, and I don't like what they may mean."

"Is this the same as the prediction you had a year ago? About those two both having the hots for her?"

"Yes, and no," Hana said without emotion. "Either way, the signals bother me."

The car hugged a curve as they rounded a hill. The interior of Uo's car lit up orange with each street lamp they passed beneath. To Hana's mild displeasure, Uo laughed lightly.

"You worry too much. Our Tohru's going to be just fine. She's Kyoko's daughter, after all. And she's got her friends around her. Besides, it's just college. Naturally she's going to start looking into guys. I mean, honestly, can you see her as some old maid years down the road? She's gonna get married and have a ton of kids, and be a super mom, just like hers was. There's no harm in a little bit of puppy love. And those boys are so besotted it's quite hilarious, actually." She laughed again but kept her grip on the wheel firm. "You don't need to sense electric signals to see that."

"I sense that both Yuki and Kyo genuinely love Tohru," Hana said. "Deeply. But they are both so hurt and so overshadowed by an ominous presence that I'm afraid that they're going to pull Tohru into whatever downfall they're destined for. But at the same time, they will both feel immense heartache. And I'm afraid Tohru is going to be the one to cause it."

"Tohru wouldn't hurt a fly," Uo protested gently. "Especially not her friends." She paused for a moment. "Unless…..she has to choose between them," she concluded.

"Or someone else altogether," Hana added in a gloomy tone. "I'd almost prefer that she fall in love with someone else. Those electric signals worry me too much."

"Hey, how 'bout we let her make that choice?" Uo recommended. "It's her life after all. She may be a bit sheltered, but she's grown up now—hard to believe, I know—and capable of making her own decisions. She's shown her strength before. She's really quite a tough chick."

"Don't get me wrong. I believe in Tohru. I believe she can accomplish great things. I just wish I shared your confidence about this," Hana stated blandly, as they swerved onto the ramp that would lead them back home. The rest of the drive passed in excruciating silence, except for the occasional shocks of energy waves colliding in Hana's head and the shuddering of the pink mist.

Author's Notes:

Yay! Another chapter done! Hope as always that it's good. I always enjoy writing for Fruits Basket. It was good to bring back Uo and Hana again. Haven't seen them in quite some time. Did you like how I threw myself into the plot as well? Heheh. And no, I'll say here and now, Mrs. Mikazuki isn't going to be getting the hots for Yuki or Kyo. Or anyone else for that matter. This is NOT a Mary Sue. ; Well, it's become fairly obvious who the main contenders for Tohru's affections are going to be. A lot of people email me asking if this fic's going to end up being a Yukiru or a Kyoru. Heheh, for all my joking, I'll say now that it will be one or the other, though I find my feelings sometimes switching back and forth, depending on whose POV I'm writing. I'm a bit reluctant to say at this point, considering some of the death threats I've received from both factions, should Tohru go one way or the other…..But at any rate, I hope you're all enjoying reading this. This has probably been my favorite story to write so far. But it's far from over. Next Time: "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter 21: Cocks and Horses (Hey, there are only about eleven chapters left!)

Ja ne, and arigatou, mina-san! Yonde tsuzukete kudasai! Mikazuki Yuriko (now known as Chipman)


	26. Chapter 21: Cocks and Horses

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Too many copyright lawyers,

Just look for excuses to fight,

Well, people like me

Are as poor as can be,

This is just a fan fiction, right? (Mikazuki Yuriko)

For my friend Caiti, with love. May you be blessed with health and happiness.

Chapter 21: Cocks and Horses

"Shigure! SHIGURE! Come out here this instant!"

The unmistakable yelling voice accompanied by frenzied fist-banging on the door was no other than the zodiac Dog's dear editor, Mi'i, who was, it seemed, on the war path yet again. Shigure had plenty of warning; she'd left a rather angry-sounding message on his answering machine—one of over fifty—threatening to come up and pulverize him if he didn't return her phone calls. Shigure had just returned from a trip to the grocery store; now that Tohru was no longer around to take care of him, he was back to doing things on his own, and he was finding that somewhat more difficult than he remembered it being—after all, how was he supposed to know that laundry detergent with bleach shouldn't be used on his favorite dark blue robes? Or that milk eventually turned solid after a couple of weeks? Shigure had hung his head in the middle of the aisle at the store, trying to find his favorite brand of ketchup but, unsuccessful, chose the cheapest stuff instead. He also discovered, after some trial and error, that to get on the bus back to the house, he had to be waiting on the other side of the street.

He was jabbing at a carton of half-melted strawberry ice cream with a spoon and reading the newspaper in the living room when he finally noticed the red light on his answering machine flashing. He hadn't bothered to check his messages for the past several days. They were all from the same number, anyway. Shigure didn't have his latest manuscript ready quite yet for publishing, though it was way past the deadline. Mi'i was probably pulling hair out over him. He hoped not. Her hair really was quite nice. He hoped she'd at least donate it to be made into a wig if she was yanking it out.

He was just about ready by the time he heard her car screech to a halt in front of his house. Leaving the newspaper and ice cream on the living room table, he tip-toed out of the room just as Mi'i commenced her battering ram tactics.

"Shigure, I know you're in there! Get your butt out here now! Or I'll…..I'll…..do something really bad to you!"

Shigure chuckled as he closed the bathroom door on himself.

His editor really hadn't needed break down the door—that was what it sounded like to Shigure—it was unlocked after all. Next he heard footsteps running around from room to room, and he could just picture Mi'i, nose raised like a bloodhound trying to catch his scent and track him.

"Come out from wherever it is you're hiding, Shigure!" Mi'i called. Her voice suddenly got sing-songy as she bluffed, "I'll cancel your next book signing deal….." When he didn't answer, he heard her "Argh!" echo throughout the empty house. It wouldn't take her too much longer. Shigure looked at the stopwatch in his hand. If she found him in the next thirty seconds, this would be a new record. Maybe he'd make up a little award certificate for her.

"Hah! Gotcha---AAGHH!" The face of the woman who just burst in through the bathroom door flashed through many different expressions in just a short second. From pursed-lipped perseverance to delighted triumph to sudden mortification to utter embarrassment, though the last she hid behind her hands, blindly trying to back away out of the room and missing the door, bumping up against the doorframe. Shigure scooped a handful of bubbles and splatted them on his head.

"Mi'i, I'm trying to take a bath," he remarked, just as his thumb punched the stop button on the watch.

"Yes, I can see that. Wait, no, I can't!" she suddenly contradicted, her voice going up octaves with every passing sentence. "I mean……ARGH! Shigure, why the heck are you in the bath when you have a major deadline to meet! The release date for this book has already been announced! It should have been on the press weeks ago! Why are you dawdling? And for that matter, why are you avoiding my calls?"

"It's really hard to have a conversation when you've got your face covered," Shigure said, swirling the fragrant bubbles filling the tub to the brim. He had to admire her determination. She was still there, for one thing, if turning a very deep shade of crimson behind her slender, well-lotioned hands. "I need to unwind. Stress just blocks up the creative passages flowing to the brain. And I have to bathe sometime, you know. I wouldn't have very many fans wanting signed copies of my books if I smelled bad, would I?"

"That is…..that is beside the point!" Mi'i cried. "The point is that if you don't get your act together, I'm the one who's gonna be in trouble with the publishers because your stupid book's not ready yet, and it should have been ages ago! Do you WANT me to get fired!"

"Of course not!" Shigure responded in an affronted tone. He began floating a rubber ducky across the sea of bubbles. "Who else would fix my margins for me?"

At that, Mi'i's hands flew away from her face and she glared at Shigure, then remembering why she'd had her eyes covered in the first place, she quickly looked away, though she seemed very tempted to continue pointing her Glare of Death at him.

"Margins!" she growled through gritted teeth. "Margins! I could end up living in a box on the side of the road, and all you care about is MARGINS!"

"Oh, Mi'i, you wouldn't end up in a box," Shigure consoled her, sculpting a tall mound of bubbles before him. "Though if you did, I would recommend a refrigerator box. You'd be bit big for it, but I'm sure that if you cut out a window and put some drapes up, and maybe a little flower box outside, it would make a lovely little house. Oh, and by the way," he said, reading the numbers on the stopwatch and smiling, "You broke sixty seconds today! That's a new best!"

Outside a youth on a bicycle pedaling up the mountain road that ran through Shigure's property turned his head to stare at the house from which a roar of swearing like an explosion was sounding, fit to shake the house off its foundation.

Shigure cocked his head and began screwing his pinky into his ear.

"I think I had some water in my ear just now."

Mi'i, red-faced and fuming, breathed heavily through her flaring nostrils, and purple veins were beginning to pop up on her forehead.

"You…..have…..until…..tomorrow…..to…..finish…..that…..book," she enunciated. "If…..you…..are…..not…..done…..by…..nine…o'clock…..I…..will…..kill…..you….."

Shigure raised an innocent eyebrow at her.

"Maybe you should take a nice hot bath, too, Mi'i," he suggested. "You look as if you need to kick back and relax for a bit. You're working too hard at that cubbyhole you call an office."

"NO BATH!" she shouted like thunder, abruptly leaving the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Shigure simply smiled to himself and continued playing with the bubbles on his bathwater.

Through the holes cut in his black hood, pulled over his face like a mask, Kureno smirked at the chubby young student he had cornered in the deserted alleyway. His victim was sandwiched between two trashcans, whimpering and shifting his eyes from the knife in Kureno's hand to the Cock's masked face.

"Take it! Just take it!" the young man begged, reaching into the pocket of his khaki pants for a wallet. The chubby student's voice reminded Kureno of a squealing piglet. He sort of looked like one, too, with his smooth, fleshy pink cheeks and beady eyes behind large eyeglasses. Kureno caught the wallet tossed to him with one hand and cracked it open. There were a few bills, and coins jingled in one of the pockets. He didn't carry any credit cards on him, Kureno noted with disappointment, though there was a blood donor ID card and video rental club pass.

"So…..Masahiko," Kureno crooned. "Looks like you're a pretty frugal citizen." The picture on the donor card was pretty laughable. "seeing as you're a starving student, I'll be easy on you this time." It was true. He didn't need, or really even want, this boy's money. He was just wasting time while the Sohmas were in class. He was hoping for a chance to run into Tohru and get her alone. He would take it upon himself to educate her in some of the facts of life. This piglet could probably use some of Kureno's teachings as well. "I'll give this back to you, but at a price." He folded his knife in on itself and pocketed it. Then he delivered a swift blow to the young man's stomach with his knee, knocking the wind out of the chubby student so that he crumpled to the cement.

"The next time the Yakuza comes to collect dues, make sure you've got enough to pay," Kureno warned him. That was the standard warning to anyone the Yakuza moved in on. He might as well spread the reputation while he was here. While the piglet…..Masahiko…..groaned, hunched over and clutching his stomach, Kureno turned around and left the scene. Once he turned the corner of this quiet, residential area—a fairly rich area judging by the size of the houses and the nice cars—he pulled off the black hood, stuffed it in his pocket, and meandered off. He had no concerns about running into any police. He wasn't without friends in this place. He eyed some of the cars parked on the street as he wandered through the suburbs. Many of them were foreign models: Mercedes-Bentz, Porches, Jaguars, Lexuses…..And yet he couldn't find someone to mug carrying more than lunch money. He looked over a bright red Porsche with interest. It was parked outside of a house with a high gate surrounding the well-trimmed yard. The house's windows had curtains drawn on both stories.

Before he could make up his mind whether or not to take a shot at the sports car, he heard a husky but feminine voice say his name. He turned his back on the Porsche to find his cousin Rin looking at him disapprovingly. She always looked at him like that. It made him want to laugh out loud.

"What are you doing here, Rini?" he asked, calling her by his pet name for her. She utterly hated it. "Not enough men to keep you busy back home so you're out exploring new venues?"

Her rosebud mouth pouted, but she didn't lash out at him with her fiery temper. Not that she would. Not with him. Though she was older than he, he could put her in her place as easily as any of the other Sohmas.

"Up to no good as usual, are you, Kureno?" she said flatly.

"I have to make a living," he replied. "Be a dear and warn me if anyone's coming," he said condescendingly, bending down to study the fancy chrome hubcaps on the Porsche. He pulled his infamous little tool kit from his jacket pocket and began working on the hubcaps. While he pried them off, he made idle conversation with Rin, who hadn't made any effort so far to leave. She, like all the rest of them, were just too used to doing what he said. It was pitiful, and he loved it.

"I hear things didn't work out between you and ol' Shigure," he said with a mocking tone. "I told you not to get your hopes up. You're cursed. It's your destiny to be miserable. You might as well get used to it."

"Maybe I'm not so willing to accept it as you are," the Horse bit back. She came to stand by him and squatted down, balancing on the toes of her high-heeled leather boots. A risky thing for her to do, with her short skirt and low-cut tank top. Kureno didn't give any time to checking her out, though. She was his cousin, for one thing, and physically beautiful as she was, her personality made her as ugly to him as a teenager with a severe case of acne. Besides, he was concentrating on the task at hand. One hubcap came off finally, and he moved to the next.

"At any rate, why do you care?" Rin interrogated him. "You've got your stupid gang. I should think you have more 'important' things to do than keep tabs on my failed relationships."

"Rini," Kureno said with an unkind smile, though he avoided looking at her. "I'm family. I care."

Rin made a disgusted sound and stood up, scanning the streets. She spat back, saying, "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"If it tops all of Shigure's and Hatsuharu's tender overtures towards you, then I'd say that's a pretty impressive load of crap," Kureno answered, grinding salt into the wound.

"At least I'm trying to find happiness!" she cried in a tone that was becoming higher and higher pitched. "I haven't given up yet, unlike you!"

Kureno chuckled, despite himself, as he pried off the second of the Porsche's shiny chrome hubcaps. Just one was probably worth a few hundred bucks.

"Your optimism is quite…..refreshing, Rini," he said, laughing at her. "When are you going to get it? You're a Sohma. Nobody loves you, and no one ever will. All you're going to get out of life is one broken heart after another. Even the Sohmas are shunning you now. You're going to grow old—alone and ugly—and die that way. The very least you could do is commit suicide and go out with some honor, seeing as you have none. At least then the rest of us would be rid of your pathetic moping."

Rin was virtually quivering with anger, and there were telltale signs of tears clouding her shining black eyes.

"All you care about is other people's suffering," Rin retorted, her voice not so steady as before. "You love it. At the very least, my dying would deprive you of that! It's enough reason to commit suicide in itself!" Abandoning her position as his lookout, she stormed off down the street, long sleek hair swaying behind her. Kureno grinned contentedly and finished what he was doing.

On the train back home, Rin sat apart, as much as was possible on the busy line, from everyone else, huddled in a corner and making eye contact with no one. Other passengers were more or less doing the same, reading books and newspapers, doing crosswords, or staring blankly out the windows at the scenery rushing by too fast to really be seen. The train departing from Tokyo usually wasn't too busy this time of day. The rush hour was still a ways off.

Rin stared at her bare knees, her conversation with Kureno playing over and over again in her head. It wasn't the first of its kind. Her younger cousin had always bullied her growing up, and always would, unless she actually took him up on his advice. Her gaze lingered on a thin white scar on her forearm. He'd almost persuaded her, once.

At every stop the people around her changed—businessmen became students, who turned into bums or more businessmen, a rainbow assortment of people going about their own business and their own lives. None of them were feeling the way she did just then, she was willing to bet. None of them carried the Sohma curse.

Kureno was right about that, much as she loathed admitting it. It was her lot in life to be miserable. That was what being a Sohma meant. That was what being cursed meant. But what if she didn't want that fate anymore? There wasn't anything she could do to change it. Those were the thoughts that so often dragged her down into the seemingly inescapable depths of despair.

She wasn't sure why she'd taken this train to Tokyo in the first place. It wasn't to look for men, as Kureno had so crudely remarked. But Rin had no business being there, so why did she get on board? She felt as though she was just a robot, and getting on the train for Tokyo had been someone else pushing the buttons, not her.

She could have gone to Ginza. She might have had fun there. Or Kobe. Her favorite city was Kyoto, especially at this time of year, with the leaves beginning to turn vivid colors of red and orange and gold.

More passengers filed in or got off, and attendants routinely came by to check for valid tickets. Rin wordlessly showed her pass whenever prompted, and for the most part she was left alone.

She didn't have very much motivation to head back home. Her cramped little apartment was a mess, and there wasn't anything in particular she really wanted to do there. She certainly didn't want to see any of her family, especially Shigure, after how he rejected her. Again.

Maybe if she just stayed on this train forever and ever, she wouldn't have to take responsibility for her life.

Wait, there was someone she'd wanted to see in Tokyo. She'd heard there was someone now in Tokyo who could work miracles with people.

Everyone at Sohma House was talking about her.

Rin saw her as just a stupid, immature schoolgirl when they'd first met, but over time, she came to realize just how much of an impact she'd had on the Sohma clan. Kyo and Yuki were free of Akito, relatively speaking. Hatori seemed a bit brighter than usual. Ritsu wasn't the same whiny, cross-dressing boy he'd once been, Kisa was more confident in herself, and Hiro more gentle. Maybe that's why Rin had gotten on the train bound for Tokyo.

"Isn't this your stop?" asked a woman in a T-shirt and blue jeans seated next to her. Rin snapped out of her daze and regarded the woman interrupting her stream of thoughts with mild irritation.

"This is it, right? Sorry, I just happened to glance at your ticket. I'm getting off here, too." With that, the woman got up and walked away to join the pack eager to be released of the train. Rin looked at her ticket. Yes, this was the right stop.

She made her way back to her place with the same melancholy spirit she'd had ever since running into Kureno again. She hated him the most out of all the Sohmas. Even more than Akito. He was up to his usual antics. Rin could care less what he did in his spare time, but unfortunately, tormenting her was near the top of his list of favorite hobbies. As she walked into her dim apartment, she dropped her keys on the table in the tiny alcove that served as the kitchen and went back into her bedroom, not even bothering to turn the lights on.

She hated Kureno, hated him more than anyone else in the world except for one person. The one who would torment her until the day she died. The one who was cruelest of all.

Herself.

Flopping herself down onto the mattress of her bed, Rin inclined her head a bit to see a framed photograph on the nightstand. It was a picture of her mother. The woman was in her early fifties now, and a bit more homely and wrinkled than her counterpart in the nickel frame. Her hair, the same color as Rin's was cropped short, and curly, and her deep black eyes seemed to convey a sense of warmth and gentleness. Rin hadn't spoken to her in months.

Rin had discovered her wily powers in her early teenaged years. When she'd filled out a bit—she'd been as skinny as a stick until age fourteen or so—and when her body finally matched up with her height, she noticed the amount of attention she drew from people, girls as well as boys, increased exponentially. The girls were all jealous. The boys…..well…..they were a lot nicer to her than they had been growing up.

It hadn't taken Rin long to realize that she could use this new shape of hers to get what she wanted. From the opposite sex at least. Nothing big. Just a bit of respect or a favor here and there. Before long, she was thriving on it.

The first boy she actually had feelings for was a fifteen-year-old in her year named Fujii Kawabata. They weren't in the same classes, but Rin took every opportunity before and after school to get his attention. The models in the magazines showed her how—sleek, gorgeous women whose faces didn't convey a care in the world. They were part of a transcendental reality. Reality couldn't touch them.

She first kissed Fujii in the gymnasium after school. She knew it was dangerous, but she wanted him to love her so badly. It was hard to keep him from wrapping his arms around her—she wanted him to, so badly, but the consequences would have been disastrous. What would the boy she had a crush on think if she suddenly changed into a horse right then and there? Not only would she be in trouble with Akito and the Sohmas, but the empire of respect and admiration she'd worked so hard to create for herself would be shattered. It was her only lifeline. So, with a touch of regret, she worked and teased Fujii, and by doing so distanced herself from him. Seita Kawaguchi was next, then Shinji Watabe, then Tetsuya Nomiyama, Shouji Yamanaka, Tarou Yamagata, and so on, until she was known in even the other schools in the prefecture.

Her parents worried about her radical behavior. They had been strict as the tea ceremony, raising her. When they saw some of the new fashions she was wearing, they made her take them back to the store, which was humiliating. So Rin learned to hide her purchases and show them only the cheap, innocent outfits she brought home as decoys. She changed her attire before going to school, but after she was out of her mother's eyesight. On several occasions, she had been punished by the principal for indecency, and on a few occasions throughout her junior high and high school careers, suspended, but the more she pushed the envelope, the more Rin wanted to.

Her parents were at a loss. Where did they go wrong, they wondered? They took a way the suggestive clothes, but Rin always got her hands on more. They took away her allowance and credit cards. Rin remembered the first time she swiped a bra from the Victoria's Secret at the mall.

Rin considered going into modeling after high school, but her parents were appalled at the idea and enrolled her in an all-girls college. She'd been attending until just a couple months ago. She decided to drop out and was living on whatever photo shoots came along. But truthfully, they left her feeling empty inside.

Every day was basically the same now. She'd go out in the morning, hang around town all day, maybe go to pose for snapshots for low-class magazines, grab some take-out to eat, then go home and sit in the silence of her dark apartment. It was all so…..lonely.

The light shining through the slits in her bedroom window's blinds cast laser-like rays of light across the portrait of her mother. Rin stared at the picture from her pillow. What would her mother say if she could see her now, she wondered?

Her parents had dropped in one night as Rin was coming home from the studio. Rin had left the door unlocked and discovered them standing in the living room, amidst the TV and the piles of magazines and scattered laundry and boxes that she'd never gotten around to unpacking.

They'd had to go to the main house to find out where she was. They were so worried, they said. They hadn't heard from her in weeks. Why was she avoiding them? Rin hadn't even had a chance to answer their question before they assaulted her with more. Why wasn't she in school, and why was she dressed that way? Didn't she know that she was an embarrassment to the family? Apparently her reputation had gotten around, as well as some gossip that even Rin was a bit surprised to hear about her. When the air cleared enough for her to put up her defense, Rin responded by quietly turning around, shutting the front door on them, and leaving. She made sure they were gone before she went back.

They've probably disowned me, she thought sullenly. The smile on her mother's round face seemed false to her. Have you forgotten all about me by now, she asked her mother's photograph?

Not long after that incident, she'd been walking along the streets by the Kawaia High School and ran into Hatsuharu. Quite literally. They were both turning the same corner at the same time, from different directions. He accidentally stepped on her foot, and they went tumbling down to the pavement. Rin jarred her tailbone, and lightly scraped her knee, but other than that, she was okay. What startled her most was the young man who'd tripped into her arms. He had scruffy black and white hair—an usual color for non-Sohmas—and his eyes were as wide with shock as hers.

"R-Rin?" he inquired breathlessly. That may have been because his stomach landed on her shin. She vaguely remembered the boy, though not his name, from her childhood at Sohma House. Though she'd always just seen this immature boy in him who was always throwing temper tantrums and hanging around the Rat, Yuki. He looked a lot different from that old mental image Rin kept of him. He was a lot taller for sure, and his muscles were a lot more built up. That face didn't seem immature at all.

The fact that neither of them had transformed was enough evidence to convict him of being a Sohma. The feel of a man's arms around her was thought-stopping, but all the same, Rin scrambled to right herself.

"Yes," she said sharply. "Who are you?"

"Hatsuharu Sohma," he said. "I'm your cousin, once removed."

"So that explains it."

He got up as well, and they just stared at each other uncertainly for a moment or two.

"Well…..bye," she said, stepping around him to go her own way.

"Hey, wait a minute," Haru said. "Are you…..doing anything on Saturday?"

And that was the beginning of it.

Rin sat up on her bed and drew her knees to her chest. She still had some old pictures taken in those little souvenir booths from various places they'd gone to together. They were still in that unpacked box, along with all the other mementos of her old life. Hatsuharu had treated her out to movies and theme parks. She remembered going ice skating with him once and holding his hand so she wouldn't fall. Which she did anyway, making him lose his own balance and topple on her. But no matter how bumped up she got, she liked the feeling of being held. And he never, ever tried to take advantage of her like all those other guys did.

Hatsuharu even made her forget about Shigure for a while. The two of them were so different that Rin could hardly compare them. They even kissed differently. She never told him about what happened with Shigure. That was her own private memory.

Even now when she tried to recall the circumstances for their break-up, it was hard to dredge up details. She knew that she was the one who'd called it off. Haru had tried to convince her not to, but she was absolute. Maybe she was still longing for Shigure, who was away at school. Or maybe she just wasn't used to be with one guy for so long. At any rate, she dumped him, and moved on. Life went back to being empty and dark again.

"Maybe it's just the curse," she muttered to her tiny bedroom. Kureno had said it. The curse was an unending cycle. No matter how she tried to get by it, she was going to get shot down. She was going to be miserable and ugly and alone. Forever.

All she wanted was to be held. To love and be loved. Was it really so much to ask?

Shigure turned her away, and she put up a wall between herself and Hatsuharu.

"Why did it have to be me, though?" If there was someone she could ask, she would have driven the question until she got an answer. But no one could explain why the curse was, or how. Or who it would ensnare next. She might as well ask why people died.

A tear was balling up in the corner of her eye and tipped over to spatter her knee.

She couldn't keep going on this way.

She had no one to turn to.

She couldn't do it anymore.

Maybe Kureno had a point.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait. School's really kicking my butt. Between homework, a Japanese translation project, and cleaning up after my husband, life is pretty busy. I'm taking an ever-so-short break from midterms to finish this chapter and get started on the next. Anyway, hope no one's too depressed with the ending to this one. Next one will be a bit perkier. I wanted to take a minute to explore Rin's personal history, and her relationship with Hatsuharu. And of course it's always great to have Mi'i back for a visit. The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for your reviews! I love getting emails, so feel free to drop a line and rant or ask questions (just keep it clean). Ja ne, minna-san.

Next Chapter: "Confessions"


	27. Chapter 22: Confessions

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket…"

Disclaimer: Please feel free to post this fic on your fan fiction websites if you like, but give me credit for it. The characters and original "Fruits Basket" concept are not mine, but this story is, so let's just all respect each other and play nicely. Mikazuki Yuriko

Chapter 22: "Confessions"

The laundry room in the basement of Kyo's building had a slight musty smell like wet laundry left out for too long mixed with a various assortment of scented dryer sheets. Even this early in the morning, there were quite a few machines going—other residents getting a start on the laundry so they could enjoy the rest of Saturday having fun. Kyo's reasons were simple: he had almost nothing clean left to wear. He detested doing laundry, but now that he was out on his own, he figured he may as well get used to it. He found an idle machine and dumped his dirty clothes—colors, whites, everything, into it and poured in the detergent. He put in his quarters and set the machine going. It rumbled away industriously. Kyo scowled down at it then flung his empty laundry bag over his shoulder. Kyo had a mountain of homework to look forward to already. Plus Abe was pestering him even more frequently of late to help out with the housecleaning. For all Kyo cared, Abe could just pull the cactus he had shoved up his backside and chill out. How was Kyo supposed to study with him haranguing him every minute? Abe was probably just taking out his frustrations of not passing the exam to get into the law program on Kyo.

Sighing, Kyo exited the laundry room. His preoccupation with his roommate distracted him just long enough to cause him not to look where he was going, and before he could register what happened, he collided with a girl with so much laundry in her basket that it piled even higher than her head. Such an accident would have been harmless enough, had the girl not been teetering so precariously that she fell forward. In that split instant—that horrible moment when time seemed to stretch out enough for Kyo to predict what was going to happen, but short enough so that he couldn't do anything to prevent it—a cascade of laundry covered him, and he tripped in the process. Falling on his back on a hard concrete floor was painful enough, but having a girl plus her two-hundred or so pounds of laundry come with it made him think he may have cracked a rib. He didn't have very long to contemplate it, though.

POOF!

The angle didn't really change, but suddenly the girl and her spilled laundry felt a whole lot heavier.

"Ah! What the--?"

Kyo, in a daze, lay where he was. He tried to push himself up, but his legs weren't working too well. They weren't bending the right way.

"AHHH!" he yelled, then immediately shut up. He was covered in orange fur and had an extra appendage in the back. Oh, great. He'd transformed.

He looked up at the girl who'd dropped all her laundry. She froze at the sound of his voice and was looking around the room, squinting suspiciously. Not seeing anyone, she shrugged and gathered all of her clothes up together in one armful. Kyo was once again tangled up in shirts and pants and underwear. The girl was completely unaware of him, bundled as he was in her laundry. Ironically, Kyo thought that might be for the best. The last thing he wanted was for the word that he turned into a cat spread around the complex! He hoped that she had been too distracted by the fall to notice.

The next thing he knew, he was tumbling down and hit something solid. He was still smothered by laundry. He kicked his legs to try and free himself of it, and then everything grew dark, and he could hear something clinking up above.

"Oh…..no….." he uttered. His low voice echoed a little.

Kyo began struggling even harder. Something long and stretchy—pantyhose?—was stuck to his claws. If the girl wondered why most of her clothes were shredded when she picked them up again…..well, as far as Kyo was concerned she deserved it. Why was she over in the boys' laundry room anyway?

Before he could contemplate the reason, a spray of water hit him in the face with force. Coughing and spluttering, Kyo rolled to the side. He could reach the lid of the washing machine with his paw, but it wouldn't budge, even using all of his feline strength. What was she doin'? Sitting on the freakin' machine? He crawled over to the little portal resembling a submarine window and looked out into the laundry room. The girl wasn't in sight. Maybe she was gone and had left her basket and the rest of her clothes behind.. A good thing, or a bad thing, depending on how one saw it.

Just then the pile of clothes under him started shaking. Kyo was up to his chest in soapy water. He was tossed around like a package of Shake n' Bake as the tub vibrated. Hardly able to stay erect, Kyo wondered how he was going to get out of here. Any moment now, the tub would start--

There was a machine-like moan, and then the world was no longer shaking. It was spinning. Kyo tumbled head over heels in water and soaked clothes, snatching at random pockets of air. He clawed at the round window, yammering, to no avail.

A minute or two later—it felt like an hour to Kyo—the chaos ended. Something reached down and hauled him up by the scruff of his neck, lifting him out of the washing machine. His head was spinning, and he felt like puking. He spat out some soapy water and gagged.

"Whoa! What's a cat doin' in there?" Kyo's vision cleared up a bit, and he focused his eyes on two people in the room, one old and crusty-looking (Kyo recognized him as the dorm's maintenance man), and the other a student who lived on the floor beneath him.

"Probably someone's idea of a practical joke."

Kyo, dangling from the guy's clenched fingers, gave him a rude look. He was dripping wet and probably looked a whole lot worse.

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" the boy wondered.

"I'll contact the landlord, that's what. Whoever did this is going to be in big trouble. You go get a couple of those empty baskets over there. Yeah, two of those will be fine. Put 'em together to make a cage."

"You're not just going to let it go?"

"No, sonny. Not till I get to the bottom of this."

Kyo took a swipe at the maintenance man's wrist, but he was thrown into the laundry baskets for the attempt. The student clamped the two halves shut a split second later, and then he was being toted away by the old man. They ascended the steps out of the basement, crossed the parking lot, and then they were in the office for the apartment buildings. The usual secretary wasn't there. It looked empty, so far as Kyo could tell. He was set down on the floor, but before he could try to break out, the maintenance man took a heavy paperweight off the desk and put it on the basket forming the top of Kyo's cage. Then he picked up the phone and began speaking in a cranky tone.

"Yeah, this is Bob. I just caught a cat in your laundry machines. Now you look here. I don't have the time or the patience to come running out here to repair your machines because one of the tenants is messing around. I'm gonna let you find out who the responsible party is and deal with them. Right now I'm gonna take this cat down to the animal shelter."

"Shelter!" Kyo couldn't help but screech, then clamped his lips shut. His whiskers twitched violently, though. What would happen if he changed back? He couldn't transform back into a human in an animal shelter! To cover his slip, he began yowling and shrieking in a cat-like way, ricocheting off the sides of the temporary cage like a ping-pong ball.

After "Bob" the Maintenance Man was done with phone call, he paid attention to Kyo again.

"You're a feisty one," he remarked. "Probably got rabies or something."

Kyo wanted to yell, "I do not have rabies!" but it probably wouldn't have been in his best interest at the moment.

"Lucky for you I have a soft spot for animals," Bob said, glaring at Kyo through the gaps in the baskets with an evil expression that said no such thing. He picked Kyo up and took him outside and secured his makeshift cage with short bungee cords obtained from the back of his pickup truck. A couple of tenants gawked at him as they were getting out of their cars or walking towards the office, but no one interfered. Kyo wanted to shout for help, but that would only have gotten him in hotter water. They'd probably think he was some possessed demon cat. Where the heck was Yuki when Kyo actually (he hated to admit) needed him? Or Tohru?

"Help," he squeaked in a high, weak voice. Bob the Maintenance Man was climbing into the front seat of his pickup and starting the engine. Kyo paced around his small cage edgily as the truck rolled out of the parking lot and began heading up the street. The apartment complex diminished in the distance. Unable to contain himself, he roared over the noise of the engine,

"YUUUKIIIIII! TOHRUUUUU!"

The Tokyo Animal Shelter was only about fifteen blocks away. Kyo counted them as they passed. Every minute he worried that he would change back; the time a member of the Zodiac spent in animal form varied a bit. Sometimes it was just a few minutes, and sometimes…..He remembered Kisa spending days as a tiger before reverting back to her natural self, that time she had been at Shigure's house. He didn't want to be a cat for days! He didn't think he could will himself to change back. That was pretty much impossible. As Bob the Maintenance Man swerved his beat up old pickup into a parking spot in front of the Animal Shelter, Kyo was having trouble deciding which would be better: staying in his Cat form or reverting back to a human (albeit naked) in front of whoever may happen to be around. It was a really annoying dilemma.

Bob didn't talk to him anymore as he picked up the laundry basket cage and brought him into the building. Kyo's narrow feline eyes took in the sign above the door—Repository For Stray Or Abandoned Animals. It sounded like a prison. They place didn't appear as shabby as he expected, but all the same, Kyo knew bars and bad food were in his future if he didn't get away from there immediately. Would anyone even have noticed he was gone by now? Yuki didn't usually sleep in on weekends. Maybe he was up and about, perhaps even looking for him. Or, Kyo realized with a sickened sensation, maybe he was holed up in their room or on campus studying. Or maybe he was at Tohru's place, helping her with homework. His fur bristled at the idea.

"Hey, Bob!" an overly cheerful worker at the front counter said upon their arrival. Apparently the two knew each other. Through the slits in his cage, Kyo could make out bushy eyebrows on a face that looked too young for them, small, eyes, and a long nose over a flat-lined mouth. He had on an apron with the shelter's logo on the front. Bob deposited Kyo on the counter. "Got another one have you?"

"Yeah," Bob answered gruffly. "These blasted cats keep trespassing on the grounds, causing all sorts of problems. I'll let you take care of it from here."

"Alright," said the worker in a helpless manner. "See you around, then, Bob."

He took Kyo from Bob, cage and all, and walked down a dark, narrow hallway. The floors and walls were made of painted-over cement, and flickering fluorescent lights gave it even more the feel of a jail. He was taken through a door into a bright room filled with the sounds of dogs barking and cats meowing. It stank really bad, too. This certainly wasn't the Hilton, Kyo observed.

"Here we go, little fella," said the shelter worker. Kyo caught a glimpse of the name badge pinned to his apron. Morito. "You get your own, nice little cell." Funny that he should use that word, thought Kyo.

Before placing Kyo in his "cell," Morito donned thick leather gloves. Then he unhooked the bungee cables and lifted the top half of Kyo's laundry basket cage up. Kyo had been waiting to make a break for freedom, but almost as soon as his hind legs tensed up to spring, Morito caught him by the neck and hauled him up. Probably he was used to this. Kyo yowled and tried to land at least one good swipe on his ugly face. In that same, obnoxiously cheerful way, Morito said,

"Don't worry, kitty. We'll find you a nice home to live in."

Kyo had an unexpected, paralyzing thought enter his mind. He hoped this wasn't one of those shelters that put down animals if they weren't adopted in two or three days! At any rate, he start talking before then—he'd squeal like a tortured prisoner if he had to, secret or no secret. He hoped against hope that he'd be able to break out of this dump before that became necessary, though.

Morito shoved him unceremoniously into a thick wire cage that wasn't a whole lot bigger than Kyo himself was. The whole room—it was pretty large now that Kyo gazed around—was lined with cages and kennels. There were cats up to the ceiling, and dogs in the lower ones. There was the odd ferret and guinea pig as well. Many of them looked rather depressed and listless, and others wouldn't stop circling in their stalls or shut up.

Morito went back outside, leaving Kyo with his new friends. A ragged looking tomcat in the next cell over was shooting Kyo dirty looks. He looked like he'd been in quite a few fights. Kyo did his cat-like best to exude his own tough-guy attitude.

"What are you lookin' at?" he snapped at the tom, ears twitching and tail swaying with irritation.

Coming to his senses, Kyo thought it was kind of stupid to be worrying about some dumb cat. He had his own problems to address. He tried to remember what Morito, the shelter worker, did when he put Kyo in the cage. He thought he remembered what the lock looked like. Just a latch that slid up and over a slanted piece of metal protruding from the door piece to settle in a groove. It was simple enough. The trick would be undoing it from inside. Kyo stuck his paw out to feel for it. It was a bit tough to lift from his position, but with a bit of patience could be done. His human fingers would have come in real handy about now, but a human boy in such a tiny cage didn't seem like such a great idea at the moment.

He tried to get a claw hold on the latch. It didn't yield easily to being lifted, but Kyo kept trying. The tom in the cage next to him watched him with a bored expression on his stupid face.

"Almost…..there….." Kyo gritted through his teeth.

The door swung open again, and a young worker with her long yellow hair in pigtail braids entered, a broom and dustpan in hand. Kyo yanked his paw back and tried to act innocent. She had on the same apron as Morito, and she was wearing bright yellow galoshes. She had some headphones on, too. Kyo's keen hearing picked up something like heavy metal. She passed by Kyo's cage without even looking at any of the animals, a spacey vacant expression plastered on her face. She kind of reminded him of Tohru in that way. Maybe she was just used to the same old routine. Looked like she was going to clean up. Good thing, Kyo thought. This place was a hole.

The girl began sweeping out some unoccupied dog kennels on the opposite wall. When her back was turned to him Kyo began working on the latch to his cage again. This time, he managed to jiggle it out of its groove and the door swung open easily.

'Hah. Piece of cake,' he thought triumphantly to himself. He leapt down gracefully, silent as an orange ninja. The door was just a few feet away, and freedom on the other side. He padded over to it but then froze. In the small rectangular window cut in the top, he could see Morito, who looked like he was at the point of entering, but his head was turned as if he was talking to someone in the hall. Kyo went rigid and glanced back up at his cage. Should he go back, or go for it?

He didn't have the chance to make up his mind.

POOF!

His vision filled with orange-ish smoke, accompanied by a light popping noise. The event made a lot of the animals go nuts. All the dogs started barking, and even the cats were making a racket. That snooty tom was still giving him dirty looks. Not that Kyo particularly cared about that. A quick glance at the door. Morito was still jabbering. Kyo danced nervously in the clearing smoke. He couldn't be seen like this! He was naked!

There was only one choice.

Tip-toeing over to the girl who was sweeping out the dog kennel and seeming totally unaware of her surroundings, he snuck up from behind and threw his arms around her slim waist.

"Aaiieee!" she screamed girlishly, jumping a foot or more in the air.

POOF!

The room quickly filled again with smoke, and when it cleared, Kyo was back on all fours and only about nine inches tall. The girl looked around wondrously at the smoke, pulling off her headphones at the exact same moment Morito came through the door. He did a take at the smoke dissipating in the room.

"Hey, Kesa! How many times do I have to tell you? No smoking in here! It's bad for the animals!"

"What? But…..I….."

"I don't want to have to tell you again. It's—Hey. What are you doing out here?"

Morito must have seen Kyo. He was trying to slink away in hopes that he could find more than just the one door out of this joint. Kyo peered over his shoulder at the two humans then bolted, but Kesa was too quick. She practically threw herself on him just as Morito shouted,

"Quick! Get 'im!"

Kesa got a hand on his long tail. Kyo's paws scrabbled uselessly on the painted cement. Kesa then began reeling him in like he was a fish. Kyo managed to wheel around and give her a good scratch on her exposed forearm. She cried out in surprise and pain and let go, and Kyo nearly went bowling head over heels. He scrambled away and turned a corner only to find more cages of shabby-looking cats and dogs. He bounded down the length of the room and it turned again, maze-like. Just where the heck was the exit in this place? He could hear pounding footsteps behind him, and all of the commotion seemed to be stirring the animals into a frenzy. Kyo wondered if they were cheering him on, or if they simply wanted to be let out, too. Kyo couldn't blame them.

Eventually, though, he came to a dead end. Well, it wasn't completely a dead end. Just a solid door. With a doorknob. Kyo jumped up and tried to grab it and could barely manage to cling on. Doorknobs just weren't designed with cats in mind. He dropped down to the floor and looked around desperately. A window? Or anything? What if he changed back again?

Morito and his underling Kesa finally caught up with them.

"Hah! Nowhere left to run now! Stupid cat! Where do you think you're going, anyway? Your owner's here to pick you up!"

'Huh?' Kyo thought in confusion. Then it dawned on him.

He sat there docilely and even began licking his paw in an innocent fashion. His two pursuers didn't seem amused by the cute act, though, and seized him by his neck, making sure to keep clear of his claws, though Kyo was no longer interested in drawing blood. He did think about doing it out of sheer principle, however.

He was brought out the way they'd come in. Kyo got a chance to stick his kitty tongue out at the sour-faced tom who just sat in his cage and watched him leave rather bitterly. When they came out of the hall to the office where Kyo had been dropped off, he was disappointed to find his cousin, not Tohru, there to greet him.

"This is your cat?" Morito inquired in that falsely cheerful voice, holding Kyo up none too gently.

Yuki frowned.

"I'm afraid so."

"He's caused a bit of trouble today it seems."

"He's like that every day," Yuki replied breathily.

"He doesn't have a collar on. There'll be a fine for that. And a charge for our having to keep him. I can tell he's not an indoor cat, though. He's a got a wild streak a mile long. Probably 'cuz he ain't neutered. If you want, we can do it now for a small fee."

Kyo nearly went into fits again at the considering look Yuki was giving him, with his slender fingers massaging his chin.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

All of the spirit in Kyo suddenly died, and he went as stiff as a board. When he recovered a brief moment later he glared at Yuki and hissed warningly.

"Hmph," was all Yuki said to his threat. "Another time perhaps, if he misbehaves again." In that ever-infuriating cool, calm voice he continued, "he's already costing me quite a bit for one day."

"Do you need a container to take him home in?" Morito asked once Yuki paid the fines.

"No. I expect he'll toe the line now that I'm here."

"Alright, if you say so. Can't imagine having a cat like that. I'd be satisfied with something quiet, like a newt, or a rat, myself."

Yuki made an acquiescing noise and bid him goodbye. Kyo for one was glad to be rid of the stupid worker. He obediently heeled Yuki as they left the shelter. Yuki didn't have a car, and animals weren't allowed on the bus, so they had to walk all the way back. Yuki didn't head that way immediately, though. He led Kyo down the block a ways and turned into an alley.

"I brought you a change of clothes in case you change back," Yuki said breezily. His tone was peaceful, but Kyo didn't need his well-tuned catty ears to catch any hidden barbs. Kyo noticed Yuki had a backpack on over his dark blue shirt. "That was a pretty foolish thing you did back there," his archrival added.

"Hey, I didn't plan on transforming, okay!" Kyo shot back from near the ground. "It's not my fault this happened."

"All the same, you owe me," Yuki told him. He approached what appeared to be the back door to a fast food restaurant. Trash littered the ground, and there was a dumpster loaded with thrown-out food and other garbage. It was deserted and out of sight of the street.

"We'll wait here until you change back," Yuki informed him in that haughty way he had while pretending to sound gracious. He folded his arms and stood there, staring at Kyo as if he could will the Cat to revert back to his human shape. Kyo glared at him defiantly. Let him wait all day, he thought.

"Oh, and by the way," his cousin added, "we've also been fined for having an animal in our dorm. I had to pretend that I owned you to find out where you were taken. I'd overheard one of our neighbors talking about some fiasco involving a cat in the laundry room. The landlord grilled me about breaking the rules, but instead of kicking us out, he merely fined us. You'll be picking up the tab, by the way."

Kyo growled. Figured. He always got the blame for everything.

"You shouldn't be so careless next time."

"Quit lecturing me, you dumb Rat!" Kyo yelled at him angrily. "It's not as if you've never transformed and gotten into trouble before!"

Yuki rubbed his temple like he had a headache and sighed.

"You really are hopeless," he said.

It took a good half hour or so for Kyo to finally change back. Yuki was rather impatient, complaining about how he needed to get back to his studying and that he hoped he didn't fail his political science class on account of Kyo. Kyo could have cared less. He deliberately took his time dressing once he was human again.

Yuki didn't speak to him the rest of the way back, which Kyo was thankful for. They had hardly been home five minutes when Yuki collected his textbooks and announced he was heading over to Tohru's apartment to help her with the English homework due on Monday. Kyo shot him scathing looks until the front door closing blocked the Rat from view. Kyo wanted to shout cusswords till he was blue in the face. Political Science his…..

"What do you want?" he barked at Hiroshi, who was staring at him instead of at the TV screen. His momentary distraction allowed Masaaki to score several hits on his character, and Hiroshi was KO'ed.

"Is Tohru coming over again today?" he asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"How the heck should I know!" Kyo bellowed at him, his temper already worn raw and thin by the morning's events.

"Hey, Kyo," said Ryuuichi, coming into the kitchen with the cordless phone in hand. He looked as though he'd just woken up and was still dressed in the white sleeveless shirt and baggy gray shorts he always slept in. "You had a call while you were gone, dude."

Kyo's pointed ears were gone, but if he still had them, they'd be up and quivering.

"Who was it?" he inquired testily, afraid of the answer.

"It wasn't your girlfriend," Ryuuichi responded, "but it was someone from your family."

Kyo put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips expectantly.

"Well, who was it?"

"I think he said he was your dad," said Ryuuichi in a rather noncommittal, tired tone.

Kyo called Kazuma at his house, but there was no answer. He tried the dojo next and got him after the fourth ring. His adopted father was merely checking up on him and making sure he had everything he needed at Tokyo U. He also inquired after Yuki, though Kyo wasn't too forthcoming with many details about his rival. Kazuma also wondered if he could stop in to visit him sometime. Kyo said yes.

That was about it. There had never been too many words exchanged between him and his teacher and mentor. It would be good to see him again. It had been a while.

He went back to his and Yuki's bedroom. The difference between the two sides was as stark as night and day, although both of them were fairly tidy people. Neither of them was big on decorating, either, but the difference came from the aura. Every time Kyo so much as looked at the bed where Yuki slept or the desk where he did his homework or the side of the closet he kept his dorky clothes in, he could help but feel disgusted and lament his terrible fate.

He had his own considerable stack of homework to attend to, including the reading homework for Monday's English class. Staring at the cover of the book he was supposed to be reading—"The Grapes of Wrath"—he found himself incredibly unmotivated. Without even cracking it open, he turned and walked out. Ignoring his roommates and intentionally bumping shoulders with Abe, who had just returned home from grocery shopping, Kyo stalked outside and onto the balcony. Straight ahead of him was Tohru's dorm. He could see her apartment. He wondered how she and Yuki were doing, and he clenched his fists tight in his pockets. That Rat was always trying to get ahead of him, just like in the story. Well, not this time.

He had half a mind to go crash their study session and beat Yuki to a bloody pulp, but his eyes fell on a figure in the parking lot below, and all thought of his archenemy was swept away.

"Oh, great," he moaned, slapping his face and hanging his head.

Kagura was skipping through the parking lot, quite clearly headed in his direction. Kyo wondered if it wasn't too late to run and hide. But she'd already seen him, it seemed. Her face lit up, and he could have sworn that a possessed sort of spark entered into her eyes. She bounded up the stairs, and while Kyo was still considering fleeing for his life, she rushed at him. Kyo threw up his arms ready to fight her off, but to his astonishment, she came to a stop in front of him and clasped her hands in front of her. She was wearing some kind of creamy-colored long-sleeved sweater thing that was thin enough to be a shirt, and a dark wool skirt that was his favorite color—hunter green.

"Hi, Kyo!" she chirped brightly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Kyo snapped defensively. "Just…..homework….." What a lame excuse, though there was a fairly good chance she'd buy it.

"Oh, I see. It must be really busy being in college, huh?"

"Yeah," he said flatly.

"Well, do you think I could interrupt you for just a teensy little while?" she asked. "I saw a really great diner on my way here, and I thought it would be nice if we could go out and get something to eat."

Kyo folded his arms, having fully prepared himself to refuse and yell at her if necessary, but his stomach grumbled, betraying him, and he remembered that he hadn't even eaten breakfast that morning, wanting to get his laundry done and out of the way first. He also realized it was still downstairs.

"Fine," he relented, his shoulders sagging. Kagura didn't scream or grab him or dance around at all. She just smiled and nodded cheerfully.

Kagura drove them to a little restaurant that was about three or four miles north of the University. It was in a busy commercial district of Tokyo, but as soon as they passed through the glass doors of the restaurant, it seemed as if the hustle and bustle of the outside world was immediately cast off. The diner wasn't very large, but it was quite clean and modest. A few people were eating lunch, one reading the newspaper, another trying to spoon feed two toddlers in high chairs. Kagura and Kyo drew up to the counter and examined the menu. The food was Japanese and not too expensive, so Kyo ordered some shrimp tempura and Kagura decided on a sashimi plate and some plain rice balls. She even shared her yellowtail with him. He gave her a couple deep fried shrimp in return.

Mostly she talked about the family and home. She surprised Kyo when she announced,

"I got a job."

The shrimp tail hanging out of Kyo's mouth fell to his plate in his amazement.

"What?"

"Really! I did! All by myself, too!"

"And Akito let you?"

Kagura smiled cutely. "Well, he wasn't very thrilled about the idea at first, but Shigure managed to convince him that it would be better if the main house didn't have to keep paying for my living expenses."

Kyo could agree. Kagura spent a ton on junk food and clothes. He guessed he couldn't blame her, though. She was treating him out to lunch, after all.

"What did Shigure have to do with any of it?"

"Oh, he's the one who gave me the idea, last time he was visiting Hatori and Ayame. He said his editor is so busy with his recent novel that the publishing company needs some help. So I called in and asked if I could apply, and they said yes! I get to start next week."

"Doing…..?"

"Oh, I get to be a graphic designer! Imagine that! I get to draw pictures all day!"

Kyo supposed that was a reputable enough position. Kagura did like to draw (mostly pictures of him and her together or of cats), and she was creative, though she had a certain tendency not to think things through after hatching up some grand idea. Maybe she wouldn't turn out to be a total loser at it, though.

After lunch they returned to Kyo's dorm. Kyo didn't really expect her to go home that easily, and he was right. She didn't beg and plead, though, and she didn't immediately attach herself to him like glue when he casually mentioned his homework again.

"Are you sure I can't stay, Kyo? Isn't there anything I can help you with? I don't mind, really!"

He raised an orange eyebrow suspiciously in her direction. Was she trying to imitate Tohru again? It was hard to tell. Her big gray eyes gazed at him pleadingly.

"Well….." he started. "…..I do have some laundry I need to get finished. And there's a bit of cleaning, too. My roommate won't get off my tail about it."

"No problem!" Kagura sang, saluting him. "Just point me to it!"

For the next few hours Kyo actually did do his homework. He figured he might as well. Kagura patiently waited on his laundry to dry then brought it up to the apartment and began folding it in his room. Yuki didn't return the entire time, so she laid out his freshly ironed clothes out on hangers on his bed until she was done with all of it.

Next she tackled the kitchen, which had gone rather neglected for the past week. And in an apartment full of boys, one week could easily have looked like a year to anyone else. He didn't hear any screaming or alarms going off, so he supposed she wasn't causing too much damage. He still well remembered one of her more notable episodes in the kitchen—she nearly burned Shigure's house down while trying to make a simple pot of tea. She respected his need to concentrate and didn't bug him very much except to ask him what to do with some of his stuff he'd left out. Around six or so, he realized there was a delicious smell emanating from the kitchen, and in curiosity he went to investigate. He found her standing before the stove, stirring up some kind of soup and humming a little ditty to herself. He looked over his shoulder at the boiling conglomeration of vegetables what looked like chunks of ham mixed in.

"I didn't know we had any ham," he marveled. The soup was sending up tantalizing curls of steam towards the ceiling. It smelled really good and made his mouth water.

"Abe let me use some of his food. He seemed really glad that I was cleaning the kitchen, so he told me I could help myself if I gave him some." She began ladling it into three bowls: one for him, one for her, and one for Abe, which she even courteously delivered to his room where he was cramming (more likely crying, Kyo believed) for next year's law school admission. Again.

Kyo and Kagura sat at a clean kitchen table to eat. Kyo couldn't believe how much the apartment seemed changed. She did just about as good a job as Tohru when it came to housework. And the soup was great. That startled him even more.

"Hey, this stuff doesn't taste like crap," he complimented her.

"I know!" she agreed. "I've been studying really hard! The cookbook Tohru gave me for my last birthday has been really helpful. I have to admit, though, I had to call her a couple times while I was making it, just to make sure I was doing everything right."

Kyo paused at this piece of information.

"What was she doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I think she was studying," Kagura answered. "She sounded kind of tired, and a few of her words came out in English, I think."

Kyo resumed sipping at his piping hot soup.

Yuki came home shortly after eight o'clock. His eyes widened a bit to find Kagura there, but he welcomed her warmly. Kyo had relocated his homework to the kitchen table, and though Masaaki's and Hiroshi's cheers and the sounds of their video games (honestly, when on Earth did they ever find time to study!) were a pain, being in the same room with Yuki would have been even more irritating. Kagura contented herself with some pieces of blank paper Kyo gave her and was already drawing up some stuff for her new job.

"What is that?" Kyo questioned after an idle glance at her pictures.

"It's a face, can't you tell? Well, I kind of meant it to look funny. See, they're actually animals."

Animals of the Chinese Zodiac, Kyo noted, upon closer observation. The Snake served as the rounded nose, the Tiger and the Monkey were curved into ears, and a Rabbit was in the place of an eye. Kyo found the Cat arching its back to make a frown. He gave a short laugh then went back to doing his homework.

He was startled when Kagura's digital watch beeped eleven o'clock. He wiped his eyes tiredly. How long had he been staring at this page of "The Grapes of Wrath?"

He closed the book in defeat and stretched back in his chair, yawning. It must have been contagious, because Kagura yawned a much gentler, quieter yawn a second later.

"You probably need to get going," Kyo reminded her, though it was not harsh. He was too tired to be upset. It did occur to him, strangely, that he wasn't upset. He'd spent nearly the entire day with her and hardly got mad at her at all. What had gotten into her lately?

"I totally lost track of time," she said. "I don't think there's any way I can drive back home tonight," she said, punctuating the end of her sentence with another, deeper yawn.

"You wanna stay here?" Kyo said without even thinking. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt bolt awake, with that cold sensation rushing through his body as though he'd just made a dreadful mistake. He stuttered, "That is, you can sleep on the couch if you want to." That HAD been what he meant all along, but what was she thinking?

"Thanks," Kagura replied, "but I think I'm going to just stay at a motel tonight and head back tomorrow morning."

"Whatever," Kyo said.

"Umm…..you wouldn't mind walking me out to my car, though, would you?"

Kyo stared at her dubiously, then glanced over into the living room half of the apartment. Only Ryuuichi was still awake, reading up on some magazine about German sports cars. Masaaki and Hiroshi had both gone to bed. Yuki and Abe were probably still up studying in the back, he suspected.

"Fine," he agreed wearily.

The stars weren't even visible outside because of all the lamplight on the street. The dorm across the street looked like a strange regiment of stationery fireflies, with each apartment's porch light burning brightly. Kyo's eyes unconsciously found Tohru's door by rote. Though it was late, the complex was by no means dormant. The pool closed at ten, but there were still people out, some in bathing suits, socializing on the lawn or coming and going in cars. He got his fair share of glances, and a lot of them attached to Kagura.

Her car was parked out on the street, a bit away from the dorms, under a tree. Kyo figured she wanted a bodyguard, though the streets of Tokyo were quite safe, even at night. When she didn't get into the driver's seat right away, however, he got a little suspicious.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked him quietly without preamble.

"Uh…..Saturday….." he responded.

"Yes, but something else."

Kyo scratched his head; nothing was coming to him.

"It's our anniversary, Kyo."

"What!" he cried. He knew this was going to get sticky eventually. "What do you think you're talkin' about, woman?"

Kagura smiled at him warmly, despite his harsh reaction. "I mean to say that it's been seven years since we got engaged."

Kyo leaned against the tree lazily and said, "That was never official."

"I know," Kagura answered back, shocking him. Was she finally giving up on the marriage idea? Such a thing couldn't even register in Kyo's brain. She'd been hounding him about it for a good deal of their young lives. "What I want to say is…..I've been thinking. I've been thinking a lot about what you told me at the carnival." She wrung her hands together and broke eye contact. She looked down at the car instead. "I'm not going to force you to marry me, Kyo."

Kyo was dumbfounded. Was his hunch correct? He wasn't entirely sure how to take it.

"I know you're in college now, and grown up. You might….." she hesitated, uncomfortable. "You might meet someone else you like. Maybe even fall in love." She was having a difficult time getting those words out, he could tell. She was behaving totally unlike herself. But who she was pretending to be, he had no clue. He was incredibly confused. "I guess what I want to say is," she continued, "I don't want to deprive you of any of those experiences. I don't have any right to. But….." She did look at him then, and her smile was as pure and genuine as he'd ever seen it.

It frightened him.

"I will always, always love you Kyo. But I don't want to force you to love me back. That has to come from yourself. I don't know how you feel about me right now, and I don't know what to make of that. I've been changing, Kyo. For a long time. Because of my experiences. Because I want to. I just hope that the person I've been changing into is a better me. Someone that you'll want to love someday."

Kyo gaped at her. He could hardly believe this was Kagura. His skin felt prickly, like he had goose bumps. This talk, this…..confession? He didn't know what to make of it, either. It made him uncomfortable. That much he knew.

She had changed. He could see it. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"People say seven is a lucky number," Kagura said just before getting into her car. "I hope they're right."

Kyo was left wondering what the heck she was talking about in the wake of her exhaust. Her twin taillights grew smaller and smaller until they winked out around a corner. He hiked back up to this apartment and bedroom, passing by Ryuuichi, who, without looking up from his magazine, told him,

"You've got a pretty cool girl there, dude." Kyo didn't waste one of his scowls on him, just went back to his room. Yuki hadn't turned off the lights yet; he was passed out on his bed on top of his textbooks and notes, still dressed. Looking away like the sight was offensive to him, Kyo changed into his dark blue pajamas and crawled into bed.

While he lay there, he puzzled over his women problems. Kagura had been uncharacteristically nice to him all day. He hadn't even yelled at her once. But then there was Tohru, whom he didn't even get a chance to see today. The two were as different as night and day. At least, they used to be. Now with Kagura trying so hard to imitate Tohru (he was sure she was still trying), it made Kyo feel really confused. He still wanted Tohru. But if he did win his little competition with Yuki, what would happen to Kagura? Her parting words rang out loudly in his head.

'I will always, always love you, Kyo…..'

She'd worshipped him since childhood. How would she take it if Kyo finally showed her once and for all that it was Tohru he wanted to be with, not her? In light of how hard she was trying lately, how much she was changing herself so that he'd like her—he felt like a huge jerk. What was he supposed to do? For some reason, the natural response of "just shout at her and kick her in the tail if she still doesn't get it" didn't seem quite right. Maybe he should ask Kazuma about it. He'd always given him good, fatherly advice before, even if Kyo got in trouble for not taking it, more often than not. Kyo rolled over under the sheets, fed up with the world. Kagura was NOT going to give him a guilt trip to make him love her. If that's really what she was trying to do—give him some slack, then reel him in. But what if it wasn't all some ploy? He grimaced in the darkness. Since when did he start caring about girls' feelings? He was getting to be way too soft and sentimental these days.

In the lab in his clinic in town, Hatori was personally seeing to getting more medicine for Akito. The Sohma Head was as moody as ever, and as sick, but at least he was eating. Well, enough so that he could say he did. Hatori recommended a diet of rice porridge and raw fish for now. Akito's stomach could not hold down much of anything stronger. The last time he'd seen him was this morning. Akito had already used up all the medicine Hatori had given him for the headaches—those seemed to increase in intensity and made it so not even the servants could stand to be around him long; Hatori had no choice but to tolerate the young Sohma's worsening outbursts—and he wanted to try a new drug that had just recently been developed for treating Akito's cough. A row of prescription bottles of various sizes were already lined up before Hatori, and he filled every one of them with pills that were just as varied. He didn't really see much use in it, though. Akito was bound to die, and soon. Normally, if a patient was in his condition, Hatori would have had him admitted to the emergency room, but that wouldn't do any good for Akito. His illness was more than modern medicine could handle, or even understand. All Hatori could do was try to make the remainder of Akito's short life span as comfortable as possible.

Chiharu poked her head through the pharmacy door and said, "Dr. Sohma, your two-thirty appointment is here."

"Thanks, Miss Kamoshirou," he responded, capping off the last medicine bottle tightly. "I'll be right there."

So far that day, he'd seen four Sohmas, but none of them were familiar to him, being distantly related. He'd also had a couple of outside appointments as well. His practice was usually limited to the vast Sohma family, but it seemed that an abnormal tidal wave of back-to-school colds and flu had overcrowded most of the clinics in town. Hatori was twice as busy because of it—more so with Akito and his need to make frequent trips back to the main house during his work hours—but despite the toll it was taking on him in terms of late shifts and skipped meals, he tolerated it. His nurse Chiharu told him not to push himself so hard, he didn't think she realized that his overtime had more to do with her than with his patients. He'd gladly go without sleep at all if it meant being able to stay with her longer, as illogical and medically unsound as the idea was.

A couple of his nurses coming down the hall towards him were speaking in low voices to each other. As soon as they noticed Hatori walking from the pharmacy their chatter ceased, and they went on their way, avoiding eye contact with him. Hatori shook his head and continued to the front office. The nurses were getting more and more gossipy every day, and hiding it less and less. He saw Chiharu manning the front desk, putting information from patients' charts into the computer. Her expression revealed nothing out of the ordinary, but when they were alone together, at her place or at the little café where they met, she confided in tears how coldly her colleagues were acting towards her. That they were secretly seeing each other wasn't so secret anymore. Not at the clinic at least. Hatori was sure enough that his patients weren't aware of it—his nurses had some sense of discretion at least!—but his staff found it hard to keep their mouths shut around each other. No one dared to openly question him, he being the senior among them, so Chiharu was the victim of most of the backbiting. Many of his nurses seemed suspicious that she was receiving extra raises for her affiliation with the clinic's primary doctor. Which was a far cry from the truth. He disliked doing it, but he had to become stricter with Chiharu, more critical of her work, just because he feared people might perceive their closet relationship as favoritism. Chiharu told him she understood his reasons, and she was fine with it, since it came from him. For all it had helped.

He wished he had more opportunities to visit her outside of work. An hour or two every week or every other week wasn't enough, and he began craving her presence just as much as he craved the sleep he was missing. And although he could scarcely touch her, her hot kisses and gentle touch on his face, his neck, made up for the want. More often than not it was his own fault for transforming, not because he had forgotten about the curse, but because he could hardly help himself sometimes. He was always upset about it later, feeling foolish for wasting their time together as a miniscule fish.

Chiharu grew accustomed to his transformations after a while, if it was possible to say such. She was always surprised and gave a cute, feminine squeak every time he did, but the first time, she'd completely passed out on the bathroom rug, and Hatori had to swim around for a while, waiting until he changed back to redress and revive her. Afterwards he thought it sufficient just to explain verbally.

And yet she still loved him.

That was his motivation for living. That was the energy he found to keep going to the office, to put up with all the nonsense from his co-workers. His reason for being, day after day.

He picked up the medical chart hanging outside one of the examination rooms. He read the name, then re-read it. With another small shake of his head, he opened the door to find a small blonde boy in a lacy shirt and velvet pants sitting on the examination bed, swinging his legs freely.

"What is it this time, Momiji?" Hatori inquired. "I hope you're not skipping school—again—just to come here to see me."

"Aww, Hari!" Momiji whined. "You're never around the main house anymore, so I can't visit you! I get so lonely!"

"I should think your studies would keep you busy enough for a young boy." Hatori answered with thin patience.

"Well, anyway, I'm not skipping today. Honest. You see, I have a stuffy nose. And I think I have a fever."

His voice did sound a bit nasal, Hatori noted. He stuck a thermometer under the Rabbit's arm and examined it after a few moments.

"Well, it appears you're right. You do have a fever, if a small one." He looked into the boy's soft brown eyes and said,

"I'll give you some over-the-counter medicine, and I expect that you'll go home and rest. You should be feeling fine by morning."

Momiji made an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Good. I was afraid you'd give me a shot or something."

"No, I don't think there's any need for that."

He found some cold medicine in the sample closet and handed it to his younger relative.

"Oh, by the way, Hari, Akito wants to see you as soon as possible," Momiji informed him.

"Is he feeling worse?"

"Yes," Momiji answered. "He looks terrible. And he wasn't in a very good mood when I left."

Hatori nodded. He had planned to check on Akito again when he got home that night, but since Momiji said the Sohma head's condition was urgent, he decided to call it a day early.

"Why don't you come home with me, Momiji?" Hatori offered. They left the examination room together, and Hatori found Chiharu in the same place again.

"Cancel the rest of my appointments for today, Miss Kamoshirou, or reschedule them with another doctor. I need to go home now."

"Okay," Chiharu said. "Have a safe trip, Dr. Sohma."

"See you tomorrow morning," Hatori said, his gaze lingering on her for just one more brief moment before the impatient Momiji tugging on his arm led him away.

As soon as they were back at the main house—Momiji was jovial enough to almost convince Hatori he wasn't feeling sick after all—the doctor ordered his young patient off to bed.

"But Hari!" Momiji began.

"No 'buts'," Hatori objected. "I promise I'll visit you later on this evening. But only on the condition that you go straight to bed. You need to rest."

"Yay! Yaaay!" Momiji sang, dancing around like he was an eight-year-old instead of an almost-eighteen-year-old.

"Settle down," he scolded the boy. "Are you really sick?"

But the Rabbit bounded up the steps and into the house without answering.

Hatori sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, feeling the seven or eight different bottles resting in them. Letting himself in, he abandoned his shoes in the entryway of the house that belonged to the head of the family. Although it was quite bright outside and fine weather, all of the windows in the house were shut up. None of the maids or other servants could be seen in any of the dim halls. The place had an eerie fell. Like Death was stalking this place. Hatori didn't know what made him think of it at that particular moment, but it was like that. He made his way to Akito's bedroom. He slid open the flower-painted door without invitation. A strong odor hit his nose, like something inside was decaying and the place hadn't been aired out in days. He fumbled for a light switch and flipped it on, revealing a room in disarray. Clothes, blankets, broken ceramics, food, and an assortment of other items made a mess of it. It was as if a tornado, or perhaps a pack of wild dogs, had wreaked havoc in this single room. Hatori's one good eye latched on to a shape on the unswept tatami floor.

"Akito!" he gasped, rushing over to the young man splayed on the floor on his side like a broken rag doll. He turned him over and the young Sohma coughed fitfully. His wrinkled magenta kimono was loosely wrapped around his body. Hatori discovered something clenched in his white, bony hand. He pried a couple of Akito's fingers off it and reeled back, shocked. A half-decayed, maggot-ridden carcass of a small bird was in his grip. Disgusted, Hatori tightly grasped Akito's wrist and forced him to let go of it. Hatori then kicked it away with his shoe. Akito didn't resist; he was like a dead thing himself, except for the diminishing coughs echoing in his chest.

"Akito, talk to me!" Hatori ordered. Wondering if he'd been attacked, and that was the reason for the room in disarray, he felt the young man's pulse. It was fine. He didn't appear to be in any state of shock. He was dull and listless, almost comatose. He merely lay there on the floor. His dark hair, in want of a cut, was damp with sweat and clung to his pale, clamming face. His eyes slowly drifted up to find Hatori. His face reminded Hatori of a skull.

"Ha—Hatori….." came his hoarse whisper. He smiled, but it made Hatori shiver. As wasted away as his body looked, those eyes were alight with an eager, black fire.

"What happened?" he asked, down on his knees next to the young man. By his greasy appearance, he hand not bathed in days. Hatori's estimate of how much time he had left to live had only been a rough estimate—the brunt of the Sohma curse defied all medical definition, but by the looks of him, he was on death's doorstep. To his surprise, Akito rose up to a kneeling position; he didn't look like he had the strength.

Akito's head turned, and he saw the carcass of the dead bird. It was twitching slightly, but not under its own power. The sight of the tiny worms infesting it was nearly enough to make Hatori's stomach turn, but they enraged Akito. He let out an inhuman moan then surprised Hatori again, this time by assaulting him! Akito tried scratching him with his fingernails, but they weren't sharp enough to pierce the fabric of the lab coat protecting his arms and torso. Between his pants and coughs and yells, Akito screamed,

"I'm not going to die, do you hear me?" The doctor had a difficult time warding off the fist blows raining down on him if they were in his ruined field of vision. Akito was not so weak as he initially believed, and it seemed that his mad fury lent him energy. Hatori patiently waited until the intensity of the beating slackened. He wasn't really hurt, thought he might have a couple bruises where Akito had managed to reach his ear and cheek on his blind side. When the chance arose, Hatori threw his arms around the young man's frail body and wrestled him to the floor. It took both arms and a knee to keep the Sohma head from lashing out at him. Frothy saliva dripped from the corners of Akito's mouth, reminding Hatori all the more of a rabid dog that needed to be put down. While Akito struggled vainly where he was pinned, Hatori's thoughts began floating down that track. Put down. He looked into Akito's blazing, snarling eyes. If Akito truly had gone mad…..

"No!" he shouted, springing back as though burned. Stumbling as he stood, he stared at Akito with a mixture of horror and disbelief. What had he been thinking? He couldn't know if Akito could read his thoughts, but almost as soon as Hatori let go, the young man calmed down and sat up, the hem of his kimono hanging loosely off his narrow, pointed shoulders. Hatori could see the ribs standing out starkly in Akito's chest.

"Forgive me," Hatori uttered, bowing his head. He'd been thinking of killing Akito. Of putting him out of his misery. Though it would relieve his suffering, not to mention ease the worries of the rest of the family, the notion went against everything he believed in as a doctor. The haunting image of Shigure's friend and what happened to any outsiders who found out about the curse before Hatori could use his powers surfaced in his memory. He regarded the young man now climbing to his feet, calm as a spring lake as he straightened his robe. The light in Akito's eyes vanished as quickly as it appeared. He seemed quite melancholy now.

"All of the servants at the main house have gone," he announced in a soft, low voice. "Before you leave, Hatori, call them back, will you?" He shuffled across the room as if sleepwalking; the only noise was the swishing of his silk kimono and his heavy footfalls. "I'm going to take a bath," he added. He parted the door separating the bathroom from the bedroom and went in. Hatori heard running water a second later, even though Akito had not seen fit to turn on the light. Hatori took the bottles of pills out of his pockets and moved to replace the empty ones on the shelf by Akito's bed. When he turned again, Akito was standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. Hatori, startled, couldn't believe just how emaciated he was. Despite Akito's insistence that he was eating, he looked like skin on bones—every inch of him. His neck looked too thin to support his head, and his hair was long enough to brush his angled shoulders. His hips stood out almost femininely, like butterfly wings. Hatori could imagine seeing his spine through his belly, if Akito got any thinner. His legs, too, were like sticks, and even the small bones on his bare feet seemed ready to break through the skin. That he had exhibited such a display of wild anger earlier was incredible. He opened his mouth to tell his patient how and when to take the new drugs, but Akito cut him off with mild but stern words.

"You're hiding something from me, Hatori," he crooned. The tub was still filling, but Akito walked toward him, a living skeleton.

"I don't know what you mean," he stated evasively. Akito approached him with a bit of a sway to his figure, but his cobalt eyes remained fixed on Hatori.

"Come now. Don't lie to me, Hatori. I know you're keeping secrets from me." Akito stood before him and took hold of Hatori's tie, pulling on it like he was a dog on a leash. "You're all keeping secrets from me. All of you!" He pushed Hatori away roughly and returned to the bathroom, spitting out over his shoulder in a grating tone,

"But you can't fool me! I am the head of this family! You can't hide from me for long. I'll find out all your secrets, all your lies! And then I'll punish you." He slammed the bathroom door behind him, and Hatori exhaled. His skin tingled with a cold sweat. If Akito wasn't insane, he was definitely paranoid. Such things were out of his own range of experience.

He didn't remember his promise to Momiji till he was outside. The house the Rabbit stayed in was not far away, so Hatori altered his course and headed for it, crunching gravel underfoot on the way. He let himself in after knocking and hearing no response. He half-expected to find Momiji bouncing off the walls within, but even here it was quiet. The Sohma Estates seemed like a ghost town today. Perhaps everyone sensed his master's mood and was keeping their distance.

He went into Momiji's room, and to the boy's credit, he was snuggled up in his futon with a glass of orange juice near his pillow and a hot water bottle poking out from under the blanket. Hatori felt a touch guilty about waking him after his reprimand earlier, but he felt it important enough.

"Momiji."

The boy's hazel brown eyes popped open at once, and a smile spread on his face like warm honey.

"Hi, Hari!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your nap, but—"

"Oh, no problem! Actually, I wasn't really sleeping. I was trying to, honest! But it's just so hard for me to go to sleep when it's such a nice day out, and—"

"Momiji, I want you to listen to me for a moment, understand?" said Hatori. From the look on his face, the boy must have sensed the seriousness of the matter.

"What's the matter, Hari? You don't look so good."

"Listen to me, Momiji," Hatori told him firmly. "I want you to get your things together and go to Shigure's house."

"How come?" asked the Rabbit, perplexed.

"Just do as I say," Hatori said patiently. He thought to add, "Are Kisa and Hiro here, too?"

"In the inner complex? No. No one else from the Zodiac is here but me and you, Hari."

"Good. Now get your things and go to Shigure's. I have some business I need to see to in town."

Hatori left without any goodbyes, but Momiji's kind voice halted him.

"It's about Akito, isn't it?" Amazing how perceptive the boy could be. "He's really sick, isn't he?"

"Yes," Hatori answered briefly. "Now run along, Momiji." With that he departed.

His heart raced like he had just run a marathon, even though he left Sohma House in a serene and composed temper. He got into his car and drove out through the tall gates, wondering if he was only imagining a pair of hard, cold eyes on his back. It was still afternoon, and the bright, mountainous outdoors seemed like a wholly different world in comparison to Akito's house. Sohma House was desolate. It was plagued with madness.

A few brilliantly colored leaves, the first sacrifices of autumn, blew across his windshield as Hatori's car wound around the hills, following the smooth road back the city. If the way hadn't been so steep, Hatori would have risked speeding until he was back in his clinic. His encounter with Akito left him feeling more than a little unsettled.

He stopped back at the clinic, but hadn't even made it in the door when he noticed Chiharu was not at the desk. Instead, an older, grandmotherly woman was at the station, talking to a patient who was obviously impatient to get checked in. Hatori glanced at the clock. It was only half past four. She was supposed to be here until six when her shift ended.

"Welcome back, Dr. Sohma," said another of his young nurses cheerfully, but Hatori had already turned around and left without even acknowledging her.

He drove to Chiharu's apartment and rapped on the door vigorously. He was just about to give up when it opened up to him, and she appeared, still dressed in her uniform. The phone was in her hand. He wondered whom it was she'd been trying to call.

"There you are," she said with a pretty smile. "I was worried about you."

"Worried?" he repeated. "I was only gone for a while."

"I know, but after you left…..I just got this bad feeling. Like you were in trouble."

How perceptive of her. If only she knew.

"How come you're not at the clinic?" he inquired.

"How come you're not?"

He gaped at her for a moment then chuckled in defeat. "I'm taking the rest of the day off," he said.

"Well then, so am I."

It was hardly permissible. It was hardly proper. But at that moment, Hatori didn't care if the entire city suddenly contracted pneumonia and needed his attention.

"Let's go for a drive," he said on the spur of the moment.

Twenty minutes later (it would have been ten if Chiharu had not insisted they change out of their work clothes—Hatori relented enough to take off his white coat and leave his vest and suit as it was) they were on the road. Hatori wouldn't tell her their destination. In truth, he'd only decided it a few moments ago as he passed by a billboard that gave him the idea. They cruised along the freeway away from their hometown, heading east. They had carefree conversation in the car, but Hatori decided not to tell her—yet—about his experience with Akito that afternoon. It would just make her worry about him more. He glanced over at the lively, smiling woman next to him. He didn't want her to have to worry about him—ever.

On the way, they made a stop at a fast food restaurant. They were both hungry, though Hatori hardly considered fast food to be very nutritional. And although Chiharu was a registered nurse and should have known better, hamburgers and French fries were her major failing. They ate on the way. For some reason, Hatori felt pressed not to waste a single moment of their precious time together.

"I see you got the salad," she teased him. "I'm sure it'll have lots of tasty lettuce and weeds and other forms of rabbit food you can dig up in any yard. Don't forget to dump lots of Italian dressing on it to kill the taste."

"Enjoy your burger, and the extra ten pounds it'll put on your thighs," Hatori retorted mercilessly, jabbing at his salad with a plastic fork while trying to balance the steering wheel with his other hand.

"Ten pounds!" Chiharu said, actually sounding offended. "It doesn't even weigh that much!"

"That's what you think."

"Huh. Just for that, I'm not going to offer to help feed you." She folded her arms indignantly. "Try not to spill on that nice suit of yours."

He laughed lightly, but a bump in the road threatened to do just that. He set the salad aside on the dashboard for the time being. Food could wait.

"You keep this up and you'll have to be fed intravenously," Chiharu remarked. She sounded like she was serious. He recalled making a similar threat to Akito some time ago.

"Hopefully I won't have to worry too much about it in a short while," he said, though he did not explain the cryptic statement.

A little over an hour later, they arrived at the beach. Hatori had come to this spot frequently in his youth. The sounds of the coasters and the occasional squawks of seagulls made him feel at peace. He'd always wondered if that had anything to do with his zodiac form. Whenever things at the clinic or at home got to be too stressful, he'd drive out here to get in touch with his spirit again. He'd also brought Kana here a couple of times, on picnics, but today it was Chiharu whose feet graced the sandy shore. He parked the car a ways off the road and carefully led Chiharu down the grassy slope to the beach, cautious so as not to accidentally transform himself if she should stumble.

It was like their own private spot; they were in luck for the beach was empty today. There was still some warmth in the air, and Hatori could feel the day's sunlight soak into his feet from the sand when he took his shoes and socks off. Chiharu followed suit and dashed towards the water, laughing happily. The ocean breezes played with her summer dress; it rippled like a flag on the mast of a sailboat.

"Look, Hatori!" she called back to him. "The sunset is so beautiful!"

Indeed it was, Hatori observed as he came to stand beside her. The burning orb of flame hovering above the endless horizon was streaking the sky with vivid hues of rose and gold, tinged with violet. The clouds were full and lumpy, refracting the light through their bodies and letting some of it shine down in rays upon the glimmering waters. Rolling waves drew up to their toes, and Chiharu bent down to trail her fingers through the receding foam.

They walked along the shore for a while, leaving shallow footprints in the moist sand that were soon covered by the tide. The air had a salty, clean flavor to it. Hatori was idly reminded of a children's song that he began singing under his breath.

"Green, sticky seaweed washed upon the shore,

Skip, two, three, four, find a funny seashell….."

Chiharu looked at him curiously. "Did you learn that song as a boy?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's just a silly song, really." He hadn't thought of it for years. It was funny how much of his childhood seemed forgotten, like it had passed in an instant and seemed not to exist until something suddenly reminded him of it. Chiharu began humming the tune to herself, and he repeated the verse. On a whim, he took her hand and swung her around, twirling her under his arm. She gasped with surprised delight, the sound of her voice swallowed up in the roar of the crashing waves. She danced away lightly, kicking up small spurts of sand with her feet. Her playful manner made Hatori feel like he was a child again—carefree, with no worries about time or the Sohmas. Shooting her a devious smile, he lunged for her, and Chiharu yelled, fleeing before him. He chased her up and down the beach, laughing like his heart was lighter than ever before. The sunset grew deeper and redder in the west.

A gigantic rock on the beach blocked Chiharu's escape, and when Hatori cornered her against the surf, he took her upraised hands—a gesture of surrender—and slowly brought them to his mouth, kissing her knuckles tenderly. The cool breeze washed over them, filling them with the scent of the ocean. Strands of Chiharu's hair flew away from her face, but her mesmerizing green eyes were solely on him. Hatori's knees collapsed beneath him in awe of her. She was a princess and he her humble servant. Still with her soft, slender hands in his, he looked up and said,

"You….you're the most important thing in my life right now. I'd give up everything—my practice, my family, my very life for you."

It was hard to break his gaze away, but Hatori overcame himself and slid his fingers into his right pocket, pulling out a plain white handkerchief folded into a square. He unwrapped it, revealing a small, shiny gold ring lying on the clean cloth. He watched her face for a reaction, and his smile faltered a bit. Her green eyes slowly traveled from the ring in his palm to his face, and her expression was concerned, her forehead creased with uncertainty.

"Hatori, I….." she spluttered breathlessly. "I…..I'm honored. No, I'm ecstatic." A smile flashed across her features, but it was quickly swept away. "But…..what about your family? Won't you be punished?"

Hatori's own hopeful expression melted, and his fingers closed over the ring.

"I'm not going to think about that," he replied. His eyes dropped down to his knees. The waves lapping against the shore threatened to brush his legs, and they swirled around Chiharu's bare ankles. Was she afraid of ending up like Kana? Perhaps coming here, doing this, had been a rash decision. But as unlike him as it was, he didn't care. He would gladly leave his family behind and begin his life anew someplace else. As long as she was with him, he could do it. And he would protect her. He had failed Kana, but he would not fail her!

Chiharu's soft hands caressed the sides of his face and tilted his head up to see her. She was stunning with the sun setting in radiant glory behind her figure. The clouds stretching out in the distance gave the illusion of wings, like she was an angel. He saw that there were tears budding in her eyes. She was crying. Crying for him.

"I will marry you, Hatori," she said gently. "I want to. More than anything else in this world. I just don't want you to get hurt." She brushed aside the hair covering his damaged eye then let it fall back in place.

Hatori let out the breath he'd been holding and simply gazed at her. He would be hurt either way. The curse still remained, and it was very bittersweet. By making her his wife he would incur Akito's wrath, but had she refused…..the middle of winter would have been like a summer's day compared to his heart. Strangely, Hatori did not fear Akito, or anything else that might happen as a result of the curse. He feared losing Chiharu even more. An indescribable sensation filled him. He would have to face the consequences of this decision, of this rebellion…..but he would face them like a man.

He took the gold band and slid it onto her ring finger. He'd held those hands enough to correctly estimate the right size, and it fit perfectly.

"We'll just have to take care of each other then, won't we?" he said seriously. "Mrs. Chiharu Sohma," he added with deliberate emphasis. Her knees bent and she knelt in front of him. The low, frothy waves washed up against them, but neither of them showed any sign of minding.

"I love you, Hatori," Chiharu murmured, tears streaming unchecked down her face. Through her shimmering eyes she admired the ring on her left hand.

Hatori realized that his own cheeks were wet. He wasn't ashamed to be crying in front of her. He just felt like he was so full of emotion that he would burst. He wished he could embrace her, just hold her in his arms. It seemed such a silly thing, not being able to. But they would get along just fine. Their love was strong enough.

They sealed the promise with a kiss.

"Whaaaat!" Aya exclaimed with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"You heard me," Hari said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Well, I'll be," Shigure declared. "Hari, a married man." They were at the lake house that they had visited together more than a year ago. Just the day before, Shigure had been surprised to find Momiji on his doorstep with a gleeful expression and personality as vivacious as ever, giggling about a sleepover. He got a double-whammy when he received a phone call just a short while later from his best friend, saying that he'd finally gone through with it. It had taken Shigure a few seconds to understand what Hari was saying.

"When's the wedding?" he asked.

"We're not sure yet," Hari answered. He had called his two friends up to the lake resort to talk with them in private. Shigure had been the first to hear the news, and Hari thought it best to wait until they were alone together to let Aya in on the secret. Knowing Aya's loud personality, it was probably a good idea. Hari didn't want too many people knowing that he had proposed to one of his nurses. It would cause a scandal at the office, but even more trouble at the main house. Shigure and Aya both promised not to divulge a word, though Aya excitedly began unloading his ideas for wedding dresses on his best friend and idol.

"We're happy for you. We really are," Shigure told him, patting the Dragon on the back. Hari smiled back at him warmly.

"Thank you, Shigure."

"I suppose that since you'll be married soon, you'll no longer have need for a couple old bachelors such as ourselves for cronies, Hari," Aya said dramatically, hand over his heart. He immediately brightened and latched onto Shigure. "But don't feel sorry for us! We have each other, right, Shigure?"

Aya nuzzled Shigure's sleeve, and Hari rolled his eyes.

"You really need therapy," he berated the silver-haired man. Hardly insulted, Aya leapt up onto the table they were smoking around and twirled his purple, skirt-like coat ostentatiously.

"Oh, I bet is was super-romantic!" Aya crowed loudly. "A candlelit dinner, music and wine, and then you got down on one knee….."

"Say, Hari," Shigure interrupted while Aya went off on one of his far-fetched tangents, "what are you going to do when you go back to work?"

"Business as usual, I suppose," his friend answered. "People will just have to accept things the way they are."

"I guess that's true for the Sohmas as well?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Hari! I have a great idea!" Aya cried, getting right into the man's face. "Gold and purple, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" asked Hari, vexed.

"Why, wedding colors, of course! These are little details that you need to start thinking about very soon, you know!"

Hari slouched in his chair and blew out a puff of cigarette smoke. His posture and untucked shirt with rolled-up sleeves was a rare glimpse at his casual life. Shigure was glad to see that a lot of the tension he'd been keeping bottled up inside the past several months was finally gone. He seemed like a whole new man.

"How about you leave the wedding plans to the bride?" Shigure suggested to help keep his best friend calm in the face of Aya's antics.

"Fine by me," Hari said.

"Oh, honestly," Aya said, fists on his spangled hips. "You two are no fun whatsoever."

"I've never been fun," Hari responded.

"I have to agree with that," Shigure teased. "Really, it's a wonder you even got her to say yes."

He bantered with them and joked, but privately Shigure worried. He'd asked Hari on the phone if he was sure he knew what he was doing. Asked him several times, actually. But Hari was resolved. Though his fears still weren't totally relieved, Shigure was glad for him. And a little jealous. Hari was living the dream that he could never hope to achieve. In a way, he felt like he was living it vicariously through his friend. He hoped everything would turn out all right. For both their sakes. He couldn't stand to see him crushed again.

"I've been talking with Chiharu, and she's agreed with me. We're going to elope. No big wedding celebration, no commotion. Just a simple and quiet ceremony."

Aya, who up till that point had been prancing around the room pretending it was a reception hall and planning where the decorations would go, where the cake would be, where the guests would dance, etc., whirled around and stared at Hari like a child whose toy balloon had just popped. The man's lips formed into a frown, and he pouted,

"Hari, whatever can you be thinking? Someone as important and chic as you ought to throw a real party!"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," Shigure explained mildly. "What if Akito were to find out? Hari would be in really big trouble."

"Oh, Akito wouldn't mind, surely," Aya said ridiculously. "The state he's in nowadays, it would take only the most brilliant and magnificent of bashes to lift his spirits!"

Shigure and Hari both stared at him in utter disbelief. Aya took a second's break from his exuberant display to wink at them.

"Seriously, I'm only joking, you two."

"I hope so," Hari said in a tone that sounded more like a warning than anything else.

"I think eloping is a great idea," Shigure said, extinguishing his cigarette in the ceramic tray in the center of the table. Aya had scattered some ashes about when he had jumped on it. "Soon?"

"In a month, I think. There are still some preparations to be made, even for eloping. It will be hard waiting even that long, though."

"It won't really be that different, what with you married and all," Aya said, finally settling down and resuming his seat. He propped his sandaled feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. "It'll just be like having a fourth Musketeer!"

Shigure chuckled.

"Heheh. We'll see. Sounds interesting, at any rate." He looked at Hari, who was contentedly puffing on his cigarette, though the burn was getting a bit close to his lips. "Since you're eloping, I take it you're not inviting any guests."

"You and Ayame wouldn't mind witnessing the ceremony, would you?" Hari inquired.

"Of course not!" Shigure answered.

"Heavens, no!" Aya echoed.

"Consider yourselves invited then."

"But no one else from the family? Not Momiji, or Kagura, or Tohru or the boys?"

"I'd like to keep this event as quiet as possible. I'm worried about any rumors getting to the wrong ears."

"I see."

"Speaking of those kids," Aya piped up, "how are they getting along?"

"Fine, last I heard," Shigure said, blinking in a slightly puzzled fashion. "Tohru kindly sent me a letter the other day. She says they're all having some difficulties with schoolwork and their roommates, but things seem to be going—"

"That's not what I was talking about," Aya jumped in, waving his hands as if warding off Shigure's talk. He tossed a long lock of silvery hair over his shoulder and crossed his legs. He gave them both a rather pointed, yellow-eyed stare. "I'm talking about my little brother, and Tohru. When is he ever going to put the moves on her?"

"The…..moves?" Shigure repeated. Hari chuckled unexpectedly around his cigarette, then put it out in the ashtray.

"You know, Shigure," Aya insisted. "It's only been blatantly obvious to me for months that he's head over heels for the girl."

"You hardly ever see Yuki," Hari commented quietly. Aya stuck his chin up defiantly.

"Nevertheless, I have those big-brotherly instincts. I know he just simply adores her. Both of you have to have noticed."

"Well….." Shigure began. "I wouldn't say it's too far-fetched to assume that sort of thing. She is quite a charming young lady." He rested his chin in his hand and added dreamily, "The kind any single young man with hormones would be bound to fall in love with; as a matter of fact, I can't deny fancying her myself on occa—"

A rough smack on the head from Hari's direction made his teeth click. Rubbing his scalp, he fired a reproachful look at his friend, whining,

"What?"

"You really worry me, sometimes, Shigure," was all he said.

"Well, she seems totally oblivious," Aya continued. "Though I owe it all to the fact that Yuki is simply hiding his feelings from her."

"He is a bit shy when it comes to talking about his feelings," Hari said, joining in the conversation, much to Shigure's surprise. "At any rate, with Kyo around, I doubt he will. He doesn't like to reveal himself as sentimental around him."

"That might not be the only problem," Shigure said.

Aya opened his mouth to say something and raised a finger for attention, but forgot about it and instead looked to Shigure.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed that Yuki does seem to care an awful lot about Tohru. But he's not the only one. Kyo's been rather protective of her as well, for almost as long as she lived with us. I don't think he would ever tell it to her directly, but I wouldn't be surprised it he's a little more than…..fond…..towards her as well."

"Heh. It looks like quite a little love triangle," Hari chuckled. "But what about Tohru? How does she feel about them?"

"Oh, she loves them, undeniably," Shigure replied. "But I don't think it's ever occurred to her to single one of them out over the other."

"Well, if you ask me, Yuki is the one for her," Aya said, throwing in his two cents. "If it wasn't for her, Yuki and I wouldn't even be on speaking terms even today, and I've seen for myself the kind of influence she's had on him. He's a much better person now than he ever was before."

"That's true," Hari said, "but what about the other boy, Kyo? I remember what he was like when he lived at Sohma House. He would explode at the tiniest provocation, and he was as socially inept as I believed it possible to be. He would dig in his heels if anyone tried to order him around, and if he couldn't get his way, he'd run away."

"He does all those things now," Shigure pointed out, scratching his head. "But I'd definitely say he's mellowed out over the past couple of years. He still has a long way to go, but Tohru has certainly brought out some of his better qualities. But the way he and Yuki would fight over her, it's a miracle I still have a place standing to call home."

"Oh, please," Aya drawled. "Kyo has Kagura. I'd much rather that Yuki end up with Tohru. They're perfect for each other."

"I don't know," Shigure said. "I think that both of them really do love her. It's only a matter of time before one of them will finally admit it."

"Who's to say if they even know, themselves?" wondered Hari.

"I think they know," Shigure responded. "Problem is, Tohru doesn't."

"Ah, young love," Aya sighed wistfully.

"Well, if Tohru can't come to a decision, I'd be more than happy to offer myself—" Shigure began to joke, but both Hari and Aya smacking him at the same time knocked him out of his seat.

Author's Notes: Congrats! You're done reading the chapter! I've been on a rather large Furuba kick recently, hence you're getting this chapter so quickly. Surprisingly, it only took about a week to write, and with me in the middle of midterms, that's pretty impressive if I do say so myself. I think this chapter had a lot of variation. A bit of romance, a bit of humor, a bit of scary Akito antics, and of course, a bit of humorous transformations into furry forms. I think I covered my bases pretty well. Special thanks to Jimbo, my fan fiction squirrel who has come out of retirement to assist me, and to my Muse, Caiti. It's been good hearing from you again. And of course, an extra special thank you to all of your readers for your support and emails. You are all simply SUGEI. w Ja naa!

Jishou wa "Ando Zen….." foa "Furutsu Basuketto" Nijuusanka: Yuujou no Jigoujitoku

Next Chapter for "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Ch. 23: The Consequences of Friendship


	28. Ch 23: The Consequences of Friendship

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: cue koto music Hot-Spring Lady (I mean, hostess…..): clears throat Good afternoon, everyone. On behalf of Ms. Mikazuki, I would just like to thank you all for not suing her pants off and throwing her in jail. She asked me to remind you all that the Fruits Basket concept and characters aren't hers but belong to thEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHOR AND ARTISTS AND ALL THE PRODUCERS OF wild screaming in the background THE ANIME! Ahem. Ohhh, please pardon me…..I'm just a bit excitable these days…..

Chapter 23: The Consequences of Friendship

Motoko wiped the sheen of perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand, adjusted the backpack slung over her shoulders, feeling the uncomfortable damp between her back and the bag. It was nearing the end of September, but the weather was more like the middle of summer today. A few carefree students were out splashing in the pool still, and through the glass walls of the game room attached to the girls' building she could see a few couples playing ping pong and foosball. There were a few guys on the billiards table, too, shooting balls and passing around cash. Motoko envied her friends out enjoying the day. She could see Tash and Reiko arriving home just ahead of her, disappearing into their apartment with big shopping bags from the mall in hand. Motoko was coming home from a study session for her accounting class that had taken six whole hours of her day. And she still had hours yet to spend on homework for her physics and calculus classes. If she had time, she needed to practice for ballet class as well.

Hauling her mass—doubled by the weight of the bag on her back—up the cement stairs to her story, Motoko passed by a group of girls who lived in the complex. At the mention of a familiar name she slowed her walk a little to eavesdrop.

"Did you know her dad died when she was just a kid?"

"Yeah. And her mom was a gangster, or something."

"Maybe they were part of some crime ring."

"I heard that her mom was in all sorts of trouble with the police, and even her daughter's done some illegal stuff."

"What, like drugs?"

"I dunno, but I have heard she used to live with three guys, and she 'worked' for them. Get my drift?"

"Really? Yikes. You wouldn't think that, lookin' at her. She seems so plain and naïve."

"Bet it's just an act."

When Motoko passed by them, the girls noticed her and drew her into their conversation.

"Hey, Motoko, you're Tohru Honda's roommate, right? And you both went to Kawaia High. Is it really true she cheated on the entrance exam to get into Tokyo U.?"

"How should I know?" Motoko replied, agitated. She wasn't in a great mood to begin with, and the last thing she wanted to think about was her arch-enemy. She just wanted to sit down with a large bowl of soothing ice cream and get her homework over with. She brushed her neighbors off rudely, but hadn't taken a single step before one of the girls, a big-eyed freshman she knew to be a member of the new Prince Yuki Fan Club, giggled,

"You're really lucky to get to spend so much time with a guy as hot as Yuki."

"Yeah, he's always at your apartment," said a skinny girl with short black hair. Motoko didn't know whether or not she was a member of the club. "Say, you should invite me over more often."

'Not likely,' Motoko growled in her head.

"He's there right now," a girl with dark, reddish hair and a flat nose commented in a high, squeaky voice. "You'd better go rescue him from Tohru Honda before she eats him."

They all laughed at that, and Motoko couldn't help feeling they were laughing at her, too. Along with the rumors Rika and she had started about Tohru—they were spreading like wildfire throughout the complex and anywhere the Prince Yuki Fan Club made their presence known—was the shaming knowledge that Motoko had been Number One among the girls who had instigated the original cult. She was the foremost expert and admirer of Yuki Sohma, yet she had to live with the greatest threat to everything the Prince Yuki Fan Club stood for. Motoko wondered if things would be the way they were now had Tohru joined the fan club in the first place. That seemed highly unlikely, though—Tohru was hardly popular at school. She hung out with weird people, and she was just such a goody two-shoes.

With a toss of her long, auburn hair, she marched off, leaving the girls tittering like junior high students. She let herself in to her apartment and dropped off her heavy backpack on the floor by the kitchen table. The air was nice and air-conditioned inside, and Motoko heaved a sigh of relief. Tash and Reiko were in the living room, sorting out the day's catch.

"Hey, Motoko. Check it," Reiko sang, holding out a skimpy red tube top for her to see. "Isn't it totally hot?"

"Yeah," she replied half-heartedly, going into the kitchen to dig out her ice cream. She opened the freezer and peered inside. The empty cavity where just yesterday afternoon her favorite flavor, double-chocolate chip with brownie and cookie dough chunks, had been greeted her. As if reading her mind, Reiko called out from the other room,

"Oh yeah, I saw Tomi finishing off your ice cream for breakfast this morning."

Motoko stared at the interior of the freezer and ground her teeth. She looked at the marker board on the wall that indicated where each of the apartment's inhabitants was located during the day. Tomiko was out at a movie with some friends. When she came home, Motoko thought, there would be a reckoning……

She strode towards her bedroom, but changed her mind before even leaving the kitchen. Those girls outside said Yuki was still here, and Yuki's voice floating melodiously down the hall was proof. Motoko went stiff. She had every intention of barging in there and going about her own business; it was her room, too, after all! Though just the thought of Yuki and Tohru in the same room, or even just Yuki in the same room, was enough to drive her crazy, though in different ways. An abrupt idea suddenly paralyzed her. What if they chanced on Motoko's diary and read all the sappy, romantic dreams Motoko had written about him? She nearly passed out at the mere thought, but fortunately, her panicked brain managed to dredge up enough common sense to keep her on her feet. Yuki was a gentleman, after all, and he would never do such a low-life thing as read a girl's private diary. She felt a bit chagrined as she remembered Rika prying into Tohru's diary just days ago. She felt even more ashamed when she also recalled what Rika and the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had done with that information. Tohru had to have heard some of those rumors by now. Rika and her gang hadn't exactly been discreet about them. Motoko had even begun to wish she hadn't had a part to play in the whole scheme. Much as she disliked Tohru Honda, some of the things being said about her were way worse than what she'd heard those girls outside gossiping about earlier.

Still standing in the kitchen facing the back, Motoko quit staring at the carpet when she realized it had gone quiet in the bedroom. Yuki's voice could no longer be heard. Motoko lowered a thin eyebrow suspiciously, and the potential of the situation immediately dawned on her.

'Oh, no!' she thought in what would have sounded like a high-pitched shriek if anyone had been able to hear it. "What if they're…..KISSING!'

Galvanized into action, Motoko sprang into the hall and reached the door of her bedroom in just a few bounds. She flung open the door with every intention of exposing the secret affair, all the while bracing herself unpleasantly for it.

"Aha!" she crowed, making a formidable figure in the doorway and pointing a shaking finger at them. Tohru and Yuki looked up at her, startled. Motoko felt tidal waves of relief to see they weren't locked in each other's arms, overcome with passion, but simply…..studying. Tohru was seated at her desk poring over a textbook, and Yuki was looking over her shoulder in a totally non-suggestive way. It all looked completely innocent, but the sight of such a hunky man anywhere near Tohru Honda was still infuriating!

"Are you all right, Miss Minagawa?" Yuki wondered politely, an expression of sincere concern overshadowing his delicate, gorgeous features. Motoko realized she probably looked like she was on the warpath, but just the lovely sight of Prince Yuki's soft, violet-colored eyes wiped the snarl off her face. Then, seeing both Yuki and Tohru regarding her strangely, she snapped out of her flowery dream and stammered,

"Uh…..yes. I'm…..fine." They continued gawking at her, however, as if they suspected she was lying. Growing increasingly flustered, Motoko drew herself up and hastily retreated, almost slamming the door on them.

She blew through the kitchen, through the living room, and out the door. The gaggle of girls she encountered a few minutes ago had since broken up, and only another resident unlocking her door a few apartments down took any notice of her. Motoko felt all of the stress and frustration and jealousy stemming inside translate into tears that filled her eyes. She scrubbed them away with a sleeve. She was a crybaby at heart, and having to face the fact just made it even worse. No longer caring whether or not she got her homework done, she ran down the stairs, feeling like a leaf blown in the wind.

She picked up her bike at the rack in the parking lot and peddled as far and fast as she could make her legs go. There was a jogging path also great for bikers that ran along a canal through this part of town. It was almost like a park, with trees and grass growing all over it. Motoko followed the winding route for miles, throwing herself a one-woman pity party for the love that seemed to dance further and further out of reach with each passing day.

She almost didn't see the group of people hanging out on the grassy bank of the canal. She recognized a head of silvery hair and slammed on the brakes. They squealed in protest, and the tires smoked. She leaped off and trotted over to them, already feeling a bit lifted up. A couple faces in the group were familiar and greeted her with friendly smiles. Rika, too, turned and saw her.

"Motoko!" she laughed, waving her over. "You're just in time for the meeting."

Motoko came down the shallow slope and sat on the ground in the spot the girls made for her in their circle. They all had some kind of Prince Yuki paraphernalia on them—new, official club badges, diaries decorated with doodles and sporting Yuki's picture on the cover, or little plush Yuki dolls. Seeing them, Motoko could only shake her head inwardly. Had she really been that obsessed just a short time ago? The dolls were a little much.

"Meeting?" she echoed. "A fan club meeting?"

"You must have missed the memo," Rika said briskly, opening up a notebook that had all sorts of papers in it. The lithe, silver-haired girl took roll call and then made a couple announcements.

"Right," she intoned with a crisp voice. "I talked to Himeko in the audio/visual department of the library, and she can get us a camera by Tuesday so we can begin chronicling Prince Yuki's comings and goings here at Tokyo U. Who wants to be in charge of that?"

At least five hands of the sixteen or so girls present shot up vigorously, and a chorus of "Me! Me! Me!" ensued. Rika gave the assignment to a pale-skinned girl who looked a bit old to be a fan girl. Then she gave out the jobs of club secretary, treasurer, meeting coordinator, and so forth.

"And let's see….." Rika continued. "What about you, Motoko?" she inquired. "What would our fearless leader like to do?"

Motoko shrugged uncertainly. It seemed like Rika already had things running smoothly. Besides, a lot of the old club traditions seemed a bit ridiculous now. Like following Yuki everywhere with a video camera. That had been her old, coveted privilege.

"I know," Rika chirped brightly. "Motoko, you can be on the induction committee. We already have a pretty good following, but we can always use more members to increase our strength and help protect our beloved Prince. Sound okay to you?" She gazed at Motoko expectantly.

"I…..guess so," Motoko replied. Satisfied with the answer, Rika moved like a blur to the next order of business.

"Now, today I would like to discuss the new plan and our club's current top priority. As we all know—" She held up some crudely hand-drawn pictures and explained. "—the Prince Yuki Fan Club in Kawaia High failed to keep that sneaky little meddler, Tohru Honda, away from the Prince, and she has so far been successful in ensnaring the Prince's senses. We have this information thanks to our inside informer, Motoko."

Motoko noted that all the drawings of Tohru usually had horns or fangs or other ugly features adorning them, while the Prince was angelic and beautiful—as beautiful as Rika's artistic talent could make him, at least. He even had a golden halo.

"It is up to us, as members of the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, to correct this gross error and get the little tramp away from him." Her grandiose manner of speech was quite impressive. All the girls present, even Motoko, listened, enraptured. "We will, I repeat, WILL have the Prince for ourselves. Prince Yuki is above mundane, base relationships. He sits on a throne on a silver pedestal where we all can worship and love him as he deserves. But if Tohru Honda's selfishness isn't stopped, then he will be lost to us forever, and we'll have to date….." She gulped visibly for emphasis. "…..Normal college guys!"

They all made faces but Motoko. She glances around at the girls there, puzzled by all their reactions.

"So what is this plan?" she asked. Rika looked slightly peeved at having her grand speech interrupted right at its climax, but she patiently replied,

"I was just getting to that. You've all done a great job spreading the truth about this evil witch to those who need to know. Keep at it. You can even exaggerate a bit more, if you think it will help our cause. But it's time to move on to Phase Two. Yasuko, did you get Tohru's class schedule?"

"Right here!" answered the named girl, holding up a slip of paper.

"Good. It's always wise to know the whereabouts of your enemy. We're going to get to the bottom of this, girls. We'll confront Tohru Honda when Prince Yuki isn't around. He's under her wicked spell, and in his superb kindness tries to defend her, even knowing what a horrible, undeserving girl she is. We're going to corner her and make her swear to stop associating with Prince Yuki. If she refuses, or breaks her word, well, we'll just have to punish her."

"What do you mean by that?" Motoko asked. "You're not planning on something that'll get us all in trouble, are you?"

Rika gave her a sideways, discerning look. "Just how important is Prince Yuki to you, Motoko? I should think that you, more than any of us here, would love him enough to take necessary action." Some of the girls smiled coldly, and a couple sniggered behind their hands. "Besides," Rika added, "it's not as if we're going to do anything illegal, per se."

Motoko decided to just shut her mouth and not argue any further, except to say,

"What are the girls in the Kawaia club going to do?"

Rika looked astounded. "Them! They're useless! All they've done so far is botch things to make it even harder for us to win Yuki back. They can all just drop dead so far as I'm concerned."

It seemed she'd forgotten that, not many years ago, she had been one of "them."

"Besides, they're so far away now they can't be of any help even if they want to. I'm more worried about us, about this club, at the moment."

Motoko frowned. This girl was a far cry from the witty, friendly Rika she used to know in high school. Being free from parents and a lot of the old rules had changed her drastically. And she was still desperate to hang on to the old vision of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, tooth and nail. Motoko didn't want to worship an ideal. She wanted the real Yuki's love. She wanted a so-called "mundane relationship" with him. She wanted to get to know him, not by following him around with cameras, but by talking to him. This whole idea was idiotic!

"I've gotta go," she said, standing up abruptly. "I just forgot I had a study group session." Rika saw right through the pretense and said sweetly,

"I know you're a bit reluctant to get your hands dirty, Motoko, but if you really love Prince Yuki, you'll do what it takes--"

'You mean what you tell me,' Motoko silently amended.

"—otherwise, you're just dead weight."

Motoko looked down at her and said firmly,

"I don't want to be the president of this club anymore, Rika."

The other girl merely showed her teeth in a chilly grin and responded smoothly, "You know, ever since I transferred here, I got the feeling you didn't have the guts for this. You're not dedicated enough, not strong enough, to be our leader." She addressed the circle of girls who were all glaring at Motoko with disgust plain on their mindless faces. "That's why I've decided to present a motion to the club. I hereby call for a vote to determine who should lead the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club to victory and glory. I nominate myself, Rika Ida, for this position and ask for your support. All in favor?"

Every hand there except Motoko's flew up, and Rika got to her feet, grinning smugly in Motoko's direction.

"I humbly accept," Rika proclaimed, a far cry from humility. "My first action as President will be to dismiss you, Motoko. Sorry, girl, but you can't be in this club. You've lost sight of our ideals. But don't worry. I hear there are still some spots open in the flower arranging club."

All Motoko could do was stare at her old friend, speechless. She could hardly believe she was doing this. Rika and the other girls weren't only kicking her out of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. The club was their life. They were kicking her out of their association. She had been exiled. Banished. Like someone with a contagious disease. With all their time and energy spent on pursuing Yuki, they wouldn't care one bit about her. They had renounced her completely.

"Oh, and one other thing," Rika added. "You are hereby forbidden from talking to or being seen with Prince Yuki. Someone as useless as you would only get in our way. If you mess with us, you'll regret it."

Motoko, hurt to the point of tears clouding her eyes, reeled from this further slap in the face. She wordlessly turned her back on them and climbed the bank back up to where her bike lay in the middle of the path. She numbly picked it up and got on. Would rumors start circulating about her as well now, she wondered? With this heavy, depressing thought in mind she pedaled off, tears leaking down her cheeks.

When she came home after roaming town on her bike for the rest of the day, she was somewhat surprised to find Yuki still there. With Tohru. It appeared they were taking a break from studying and were playing a game of mahjongg on the living room floor. Considering how quiet the place was, she supposed her other roommates were out having fun. Yuki and Tohru looked up from the tiles at her entrance.

"Hey, Motoko!" Tohu said cheerfully. "Welcome back."

Motoko returned her friendly words with a bitter glare and didn't say anything. She and Yuki looked so comfortable together, sitting there on the floor, turning over the mahjongg pieces. Her heart had been in anguish all that day because of them. Finding them here together, alone, was another stab. In a way, she saw her troubles as being Tohru's fault, too. If only Tohru had just listened to all the warnings before and backed off, then the Prince Yuki Fan Club could have enjoyed Yuki all to themselves. But no. Because she had to go be so pure and kind and wonderful, Yuki liked her more than he liked Motoko. Or anyone. Until Yuki gave up on her, Motoko would probably be tormented by Rika and the others all the days of her life.

"Are you okay, Motoko?" Tohru inquired. "You've been crying….."

Motoko realized her face was probably all red and puffy and ugly-looking still. Bawling always left her looking hideous, but even knowing the fact hadn't stopped her from sobbing for hours at her friends' betrayal. Tohru and now Yuki both looked at her with worried expressions. Why should they care, Motoko thought? They were having such a fun time together—they liked each other so much, why on earth should they expend any of their valuable time together worrying about her!

"Has something happened, Miss Minagawa?" asked Yuki.

Motoko hung her head, her shoulders limp and eyes cast to the floor.

"I've had a bad day is all," she surrendered weakly.

"Would you like to join us?" Tohru asked. "We've only just started playing. We can even play a different game if you don't like mahjongg. Maybe something a little more suited for multiple players. Hmm…..I have a deck of cards somewhere. How about a game of Rich Man, Poor, Man?"

"I've always liked that one," Yuki commented.

"No, thanks," Motoko replied. "I've…..got a lot to do."

"Are you sure?" Tohru said, those big blue eyes pleading. "We'd really love it if you'd play with us….."

"Yes," Yuki agreed breathily. "It would be fun."

Motoko's expression gradually softened. "How come they were being so nice to her? Didn't they hate her? Wasn't Yuki tired of her always hanging around him, snapping candid shots of him and always getting in his way? Didn't Tohru have a grudge against her for being so cold and unkind? She'd hate her if she only knew who had helped start those rumors about her and her family. But their faces showed no such thing. Motoko couldn't detect a hint of spite in them. They just honestly wanted to play a game with her. Spend some time with her. It seemed so ironic. Her archenemy and the boy who didn't love her, extending her a hand of friendship after she was ditched by all her old friends. They didn't want anything from her. They were just being…..nice. A complete one-eighty from how she had been treated by Rika and the fan club earlier. Their threats to her were still fresh in her mind. If they caught her hanging out with Yuki, they'd make her pay for it. How could they be so mean to her? With a pang of remorse she realized that this was exactly the position that she and the club had put Tohru in. The unfairness of it suddenly made a lot more sense to her. How did Tohru put up with it so well? Motoko had relied on her friends and the fan club so much during her teenaged years that without that support she was sure she'd crumble. She wasn't sure she wouldn't still. Maybe Tohru knew something she didn't. How else could she put up with all of Rika's and the fan club's crap so well? Was that the reason Yuki liked her so much? Sentimental girl that she was, she felt the tears coming again as her emotional mainframe crashed.

"Okay," she blubbered like a baby, going to join them on the floor while Tohru looked through the front closet for the deck of cards.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Yuki offered. "We went out and got a carton not too long ago. There's still a lot left."

Motoko sniffled and nodded.

"I think you'll like it," Yuki said, rising and heading for the kitchen. "Double chocolate chip with brownie and cookie dough chunks….."

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of Yuki's civics class. He leaned back in his seat, relieved. His hand was cramped from rapidly taking notes from the lecture. The teacher handed out take-home essay assignments as the students shuffled out, groaning. He spoke to Yuki when he passed by.

"I'll make an exception for your late homework this time, Mr. Sohma, but don't let it happen again. A student as outstanding as you are should be on top of his studies."

"Yes, Mr. Fujimoto," Yuki answered respectfully, walking out the door. His features were fixed in mild consternation, but he forced them back to a state of calm as he joined the rush of traffic in the hall, careful as always not to get too close to any girls. He was a bit behind in all his classes, and he'd had similar words spoken to him by the teachers in his other subjects. He was spending a good deal of his spare time with Tohru, helping her with her homework. She tried hard--she really did--but she still had a lot of difficulty with English grammar. The last several days of class with Mrs. Mikazuki left her feeling especially worn out at the end of the day. Yuki wasn't certain, but it almost seemed like the English teacher was calling on Tohru more than the other students, criticizing her a little more harshly. Yuki didn't know what she had against Tohru—was it because she had the worst grades in the class?—but he didn't like it. She bore it well, though, and did her best to keep up.

That day in English class was much like the previous three weeks—mostly they read aloud from the book Mrs. Mikazuki assigned and answered questions on the meaning of the passages. Essays were routine, and though Yuki was quite proficient in English, Tohru still struggled despite his tutelage. She apologized constantly, saying she was just wasting his time and that she was a dunce, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Still, while he was pulling A's in the class, Tohru was just barely scraping by with D's. Kyo fared a bit better than she did, but he complained loudly whenever he got a quiz or assignment back with red pen all over it.

Yuki was slowly growing accustomed to his new routine, but his classes and homework, plus soccer practice in the evenings three times a week, left him with little outside time to enjoy anything else, though towards the beginning of the week Tohru had suggested that they all go to the movies together and have some fun and take a break from studying. She invited Motoko along, too, and Yuki had to warn Kyo beforehand not to say anything nasty to the girl, who seemed to be slowly recovering from some kind of rough experience. Of course, during the evening Kyo couldn't help letting some rude comments slide, insensitive moron that he was, but Motoko surprised them both with some clever comebacks of her own. While the two bashed each other over a post-movie snack, Yuki got the feeling that, at the very least, they might eventually become friends. Tohru, too, seemed determined to let her roommate know she was included. Yuki knew her knack for coaxing people's problems out of them—apparently Motoko and a close friend had a falling out over something Motoko called "quite stupid, really."

Yuki was glad Tohru was making an effort to show the older girl that she was her friend. It wasn't any secret that back in high school, Motoko had labeled Tohru her No. 1 enemy for some reason neither Tohru nor Yuki understood. But that was all in the past.

Yuki spotted Tohru across the hall, being hauled along in the rush of students to their next classes. They both had English next. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuki saw Kyo coming up that way, too, a bit further behind. Yuki carefully picked his way through the masses to reach her.

"Miss Hon—I mean, Tohru," he said gently. She looked at him as thought startled out of her deep thoughts, whatever they were. She did seem awfully preoccupied lately.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Yuki," she said, her pretty blue eyes lighting up with joy. He loved the way that happened whenever she looked at him. Like just seeing him made her whole day. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he answered, though he didn't want to make idle chit-chat just at that moment. "Can I talk to you after class? In private?"

She cocked her head in a puzzled fashion. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," he assured her. "Just meet me outside the building by the samurai statue after class. I won't take more than a minute, so you won't be late to catch the bus."

She nodded. "Okay. After class, then." They trickled into the classroom one by one, and she said over her shoulder to him, "I hope I pass today's quiz. I really need to get my grades up."

"You'll be fine," he said, smiling. "Just remember those memory tricks I showed you last night. Good luck."

"You, too," she responded, taking her seat.

The quiz turned out to be a piece of cake for Yuki, and Tohru said later she thought she did much better this time. Kyo got half the questions right and grumbled about it.

Tohru met him at the designated spot after class. As Kyo left to go his own way, he spied them and shot Yuki a scathing look that promised a fight later one. Neither of them gave any reasons, but their scuffles were beginning to get a little more frequent these days, though they had to take them away from campus or the dorms so as not to get in any more trouble. They both knew, essentially, why they seemed to tick each other off more and more these days.

Yuki would have returned the look with a withering expression of his own, but Tohru was there, and he had said he'd just take a minute, so there was no point to dwelling on Kyo's pathetic inferiority complex.

"Um, Tohru? I was just wondering. Would it be alright if—"

--Hot Spring Lady barges into the scene with the script in hand: koto music is replaced by drums and more wild screaming. Hot Spring Lady tosses script I'M SO SORRRRRYYYYYYYY! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS STORY IS THE ORIGINAL WORK OF MS. MIKAZUKI! AAAARRRGHHHHAAAHAHAHAAA! PLEASE DON'T PLAGIARIZE IT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, MS. MIKAZUKI! I HAVE FAILED IN MY DUTIES AS YOUR DISCLAIMER ANNOUNCER! I AM LOWER THAN THE DUST! AAAAGGGGGGHHH! exit Hot Spring Lady to stage left--

Yuki and Tohru blinked in surprise in the shower of falling paper.

"What was all that about?" Yuki wondered. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Tohru and the matter at hand. "Anyway, I wondered if it would be alright if…..if….." Why was it so difficult to say? Yuki had hordes of girls hounding him constantly for dates—it was even worse now that he was at college, but he turned them all down. There was only one girl he was interested in. It seemed that such a simple thing as asking a girl out—one girl in particular—on a date was more difficult than passing the college entrance exam. He spent time with her frequently. He tried to remind himself that this was no different. Just a nice dinner, the two of them together, alone, not worrying about school or roommates or anything…..

"Yes, Yuki?" Tohru said patiently, giving him the cute smile he'd grown to love.

"Would you like to have dinner this Friday?"

"Sure!" came her quick, ready answer. "I think that would be wonderful."

"Great. Um…..you're still coming over tonight, aren't you?"

"You bet. Tonight's spaghetti and meatballs. I still need to get some garlic bread from the store, though."

"Sounds terrific," Yuki said in anticipation. His stomach was a little cramped; he'd skipped breakfast to take more time studying for the English quiz.

"Okay, well, I'll see you and Kyo later tonight!" Tohru gave him a little wave then hurried off down the path through the green lawn in the direction of the bus stop, backpack and braided pigtails bobbing behind her as she ran. Yuki watched her go for a minute then reluctantly made his way towards his next class. It would be a very long, grueling week before Friday.

His prediction was not far off the mark. Each day seemed like years as he studied for classes and the upcoming midterm exams, as well as wrote papers due in two classes and helped with group projects in three others. He had to miss soccer practice all that week, much to his team's dismay, and even Tohru had to take a back seat on his to-do list, though he promised himself he'd make it up to her Friday, and he still called her on the phone every night or talked to her during dinner to see if she was having any problems with her English homework.

Kyo volunteered himself as a substitute in his stead and visited her a couple nights that week, much to Yuki's displeasure. However, he always came home, complaining when Yuki asked him how the tutoring went. It seemed Kyo didn't quite have the patience for it, and Tohru was still confused despite his efforts. Tohru's roommates, too, proved to be a hassle sometimes. Kyo went into his usual, childish swearing fits whenever they came up. Tomiko, apparently, was the most obnoxious in Kyo's opinion, always bugging him when he was trying to help Tohru and asking him questions about himself. She was quite a flirt, too, which annoyed Kyo even more.

As for Yuki, he found it best to meet with Tohru whenever her roommates weren't around, or have her come to his place when Kyo wasn't there to make a nuisance of himself. This week, though, the opportunities were limited. He sighed wearily and put the tip of his pen back on the page to continue his essay on the United States' judicial system.

Thursday crawled by, and Friday morning went at a snail's pace. Yuki finished his papers only by staying up till nearly dawn, and took care of most of his other homework during his breaks between classes. He was all set for the weekend, and he unconsciously counted down the hours till seven.

"Where are you goin'?" Kyo asked suspiciously from the kitchen table where he had his math homework spread all over the place. Yuki finished donning his jacket and replied coolly,

"Out."

He closed the door behind him, just as Abe's voice rang out, saying, "Hey, Yuki! Would you mind running by the store and picking up some more mil—"

The heavy click cut him off, and Yuki started for the stairs. A couple of his neighbors greeted him enthusiastically as he passed and wished him luck on an upcoming soccer match, but Yuki just mumbled indistinct acknowledgements back.

He showed up at her doorstep right on time and lifted a hand to knock, but to his surprise it opened even before he touched it, and a knot in his belly formed at the sight of the woman there in the doorway.

"Well, well. What have we here?" said Mina, hands on her almost completely exposed hips. She looked him over from head to toe as she did every single time she saw him. Her aggressive flirting was even worse than Tomiko's, especially in that she seemed to have a particular fascination for Yuki. He considered her the more dangerous of the two. She seemed to view him almost like a pet, and the way-too-sultry tone of her voice made Yuki squirm inside.

"All dressed up just to pay a visit?"

"I'm not dressed up," Yuki retorted, looking at her with threadbare patience. It wasn't as if he was decked out to go to a ball. The black pants, white polo shirt, and dark green corduroy jacket were things he might normally wear to school. She was just baiting him, like always. He was about to inquire after Tohru when the girl appeared behind Mina's shoulder.

"Oh, you're here already! I'll just get my sweater, and we'll go."

Yuki remained where he was, despite Mina's insistence that he come inside and make himself more "comfortable." Around her, Yuki would feel more comfortable suspended over a tank of man-eating sharks. To his relief, Tohru returned just seconds later, smiling happily and excited to go. Yuki's baleful gaze lingered on Mina a moment longer, then he offered Tohru the crook of his arm like a gentleman and escorted her away.

His plans involved them strolling to the university's botanical garden where students and researchers alike grew a wide variety of plants—from flowers to vegetables to evergreen shrubs and fruit trees and every kind of plant one could think of. It surpassed anything Yuki could have done with his plot of earth back home. Small, ornamental fountains pumped water over artificial waterfalls and statues, adding to the beauty of the place. It was almost the size of a park and looked like one, with tiered flowerbeds and bushes lining paved sidewalks. Yuki had made all the arrangements ahead of time, to leave him free to enjoy a night out with Tohru.

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise," Yuki said, gently placing his hands over her face.

"Uh…..okay….." Tohru replied uncertainly, allowing him to guide her down the path and around the bend. He took her by the hand and tugged her up and over a short bridge that spanned a shallow stream that ran through the garden and around a bend formed by dark-leafed cherry trees that looked a deep crimson color in the waning sunlight.

There was a quaint little gazebo that he had in mind—a simple, domed wooden structure with a lattice-like roof and dark green ivy climbing up the posts. Students sometimes came out here to study or eat lunch on the cement benches within. It was here that Yuki led her, to a round table covered in a white tablecloth, set up with dishes and glowing candles. As they meandered towards it, Yuki extended his fingers and snatched at an autumn rosebush blooming on the side, plucking up a small pink flower just barely beginning to bloom. Breaking off a couple of unripe thorns from the stem with his thumbnail, he tucked it in her hair. She looked very pretty tonight with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Cute didn't even do her justice.

"We're just about there," he said. He'd asked a couple of his colleagues from the horticulture class he was taking to make sure everything was perfect when they arrived. The meal was all ready—delivery would have to do, under the circumstances, but he knew Tohru liked Italian.

"Something smells delicious," Tohru said appreciatively as he drew her into the gazebo. The setting sun filtered through the ivy leaves, creating a sort of hazy, gold-colored ambience. He had also asked the head groundskeeper for the university if he could pick a few flowers for a vase as a centerpiece. Among the handful of orange poppies and short, late-summer daisies were a few dandelions he'd found hiding not so well in the grass. He hadn't told her she could look yet, so he carefully guided her to a blanket-covered bench at the table.

"Take a seat," he invited, and she obeyed.

"Yuki," she said with a slight giggle, "what are you up to?"

"You'll see in just a minute," Yuki answered, checking to make sure the bottle of champagne was still on ice beside the table. He unstopped the cork and poured the crystal clear drink into the two glasses set up on the table.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Yuki instructed, taking a seat on the bench opposite her.

Tohru did so, and those bright blue orbs grew large at the sight that greeted them.

"Oh, Yuki! This is beautiful!" she cooed. "I can hardly believe it! I've never seen anything so wonderful in my life.

"You deserve it," he said. "You've done so much for me, and I've never really thanked you properly."

Tohru's smile was a trifle embarrassed. "I'm the one who should be saying that, Yuki. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for all your help with school and all. After all, I'm really only here because of you."

"Let's not talk about school right now," Yuki said, uncovering a dish of chicken parmesan pasta and calamari with lemon. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a break from it."

"Me, too," Tohru agreed as he served her. "I'm already looking forward to the New Year's break." She caught his gaze and asked him, "Do you think you'll go to Sohma House this year for New Year's?"

The question caught him off guard. He distracted himself by twirling his fork around in his fettucini, balling it up.

"You know, I'm not really sure." He hadn't gone for the past couple of years, and he didn't really have any desire to. Just being around the main estate brought back unpleasant memories of what life used to be like there. Sure, it was nice to see the family—some less than others, considering how well he got along with his brother and some of the other zodiac members like the Ram and Monkey—but truth be told, he much rather preferred Tohru's company at New Year's. Especially knowing that she had no one else to spend that special time with. "Maybe I will," he said in a noncommittal way, "but I haven't really decided yet."

"It would be nice to see everyone again," Tohru said dreamily. "I know I'm not a member of the family, and I'm not invited—don't get me wrong! I don't want to sound presumptuous or anything!—but I think that it would be nice to get to spend time with friends you haven't seen for a while. I wonder how they're all doing, back home….."

"I'm sure everyone's okay," Yuki said. "We'd probably hear about it if they weren't. Say, have you gotten any more letters from Shigure in the past few days?" His older cousin wrote regularly to them, though the letters were usually sent to Tohru for all three of them. Cheapskate as he was, Shigure would hate to have to spend extra on postage.

"Mmmm…..just one. But it was really short. He just mentioned something about going up to the lake house with Ayame and Hatori for a day. Momiji is visiting with him, too, for a little while. He said it was great having someone in the house again."

Yuki nodded. "I guess it's awfully quiet without us around. Especially with Kyo gone. Things must not get broken as often as they used to."

Tohru chuckled. "Yeah. He says he misses my cooking a lot. And that he's considering hiring a new housekeeper."

"Really?"

"He didn't sound too serious," Tohru told him, pausing for a second to take a sip of champagne. "He talked about going to Kawaia High and interviewing some of the girls there."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "He couldn't just place an ad in the newspaper like a normal person, I suppose." They both laughed.

"Oh, and he said Hatsuharu's taken off again. No one's really sure where he's gone, but he hasn't been seen for a day or so. Shigure figures the main house will just wait a few days and see if he shows up like usual before they have to send out search and rescue teams."

"Knowing Haru," Yuki said, "he probably just got lost on the way to school."

They laughed and reminisced for a while about that, and some of their old friend's other quirks, as well as the other Sohmas they knew, and the time they'd spent with them. They shared memories of living together with Shigure in the house in the mountains, and Yuki retold the unforgettable experience of meeting Tohru for the first time, when she tried to live in a tent in the woods. Tohru went a bit pink, saying how much of a dummy she was back then, but she giggled about it all the same.

"No, you were no dummy," Yuki replied. "You just wanted to do what you thought was best for everyone." It certainly turned out to be the best thing to happen to him, for sure. He couldn't imagine living a life without Tohru in it. It was unthinkable. The girl had changed him, changed so many of them, in ways they'd never even believed possible. She really was something…..

click…..

Yuki's head swiveled in search of the source of that sound. It stood out, different from the chirping of the birds and the crickets singing their twilight melodies. Tohru was still laughing and talking about the time Ritsu and Kisa had attempted to throw her a surprise birthday party last year, and what a disaster it had turned out to be, yet she thought it was probably the best birthday she'd ever had, but Yuki was still keenly listening. He had the prickly sensation on the back of his neck, like they were being spied on.

click…..

It came from a different direction this time, and was a bit louder. He focused on the bushes just outside the gazebo. Had he only imagined seeing the leaves stir? The ivy vines crawling around the arching wooden frame were still in the windless evening.

"Yuki? Is something wrong?" Tohru inquired, eyeing him with a touch of concern in her deep, oval eyes.

click…..

Yuki stood up abruptly, jarring the table a bit. They were through with dinner anyway.

"Come with me," Yuki said, grabbing her hand. They burst out of the gazebo at a run, shoes making slapping noises on the cement path. Before they were away, he heard a chorus of more clicks, and the area brightened slightly with a sudden flash. He pursed his lips in vexation. Why now? Why did they have to try and ruin this for him?

"Where are we going?" Tohru yelled, running hard just to keep up with him.

"Just trust me," he said, not letting go of her hand. The cool air and sweet smell of flowers all around gave him energy, and Yuki felt like he could run forever, careless and free. He followed the path for a while then broke off across a grassy area, leaving the rigidly organized flower garden behind and heading straight for a large pond on the edge of the campus. It, too, was used mostly for research by biology and botany students, but it was a beautiful area with trees and grass and, in most seasons, ducks that had made the pond their home for generations. When they reached the water's edge, Yuki slowed to a walk to catch his breath. He didn't bother to tell Tohru the reason for their sudden flight. Let her just think it was all part of the night's surprises.

"Gee, Yuki," Tohru said, breathing heavily. "That sure was…..exciting."

Yuki grinned and bowed, waving his free hand over their surroundings.

"Welcome, Miss Tohru Honda, to the prettiest spot in all of Tokyo!"

Tohru turned around, taking in the trees and bushes grass. Pale street lamps ringed the place, throwing pools of light and shadow everywhere. The lake was a dark color, with white birds floating serenely on it like toy boats. Overhead the moon was brightening, a fat quarter in the sky. The first star was appearing just beyond it. Yuki looked up at it and made a wish.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Tohru said wondrously. "It must have taken you a while to find it."

Yuki folded his hands behind his back. He'd had the idea for a while and wanted to bring her here. "I had to make sure it was perfect," he told her softly. "Come over here!" He sought out her hand again. "That weeping willow over there is really neat. You have to see inside."

She followed him away from the pond to where the enormous, almost hairy tree was planted on a low rise. Its drooping green branches shimmered like a curtain in the rising breeze. He wasn't hurrying, but Tohru's foot caught on a rock, and she stumbled and fell, a surprised gasp escaping her mouth. Before Yuki could even think to help her, he was dragged down as well. They rolled over the grass a couple of times, and Yuki found himself on his back, gazing up into Tohru's startled-looking features. She was on her hands and knees directly over him, but close enough he could feel her hair tickling his face.

"That was close," he said, feeling his cheeks grow warm. It was all he could think to say.

She returned his words with a shaky smile. "Yeah, I might have accidentally transformed you. Leave it to me to trip over my own two feet. Sorry. I'm such a klutz."

Yuki smiled up at her. "It's…..quite all right."

"I'm afraid you've got a grass stain on your shirt, though," Tohru pointed out, hastily moving off to the side. Yuki sat up and pinched the fabric of his shirt near the shoulder. He couldn't see it well, but there was a darkish smudge on it. He laughed gently.

"So it would seem."

He picked himself up and helped Tohru to her feet, too. A bit more carefully this time, he brought her to the thick wall of the weeping willow and parted the branches to allow her in. It was dark inside without even the light of the street lamps to reach within.

"Wait for just a second," Yuki whispered to her. Choosing his footing carefully, he walked around just inside the veil of branches, running his hand along them. They stirred and undulated with a faint rustling, and by the time he was back to the spot he'd started from, a dim glow was coming to life inside. "Look up," he said, and Tohru tilted her head back. Tiny pinpoints of light were floating up higher in the tree, winking out occasionally. A few drifted down like snowflakes over their heads.

"Fireflies!" Tohru cried, clasping her hands in delight.

"Probably the last for the year," Yuki said. "They like it here by the pond, and they're safe from the animals that like to eat them in here. It's our own starry sky."

Tohru spread out her arms and twirled around slowly, gazing up at the canopy of the willow, mouth open in a huge grin.

"This is so wonderful, Yuki! Thank you!" she said. After a moment she looked to him and asked, "Is it the same to wish on a firefly?"

Yuki chuckled. "Why not?" He stood before her and gazed tenderly into her eyes. "This is a very special place," he said. "It may not be the same as the secret base, but I still think of it as ours."

Tohru's beaming smile was brighter than the light of the fireflies. "Thank you so much for showing me this, Yuki! And for dinner, too. You put a lot of effort into everything. It's perfect!"

Yuki shook pale-haired had modestly. "It's nothing, really. Without you, it's just a tree and some bugs." He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face. There was so much he was feeling right then. So much he wanted to say to her. But, afraid of spoiling this beautiful moment, he locked those words inside.

"Really. Thank you, Tohru."

Tohru looked at the clock on the living room wall when she got back in. It was already half past ten. She couldn't believe how quickly the time had flown. She'd had such a great time with Yuki. She was more than a little sad that it had to end, and not just because of the looming mountain of homework and studying that awaited her this weekend. Tomiko was watching a romantic movie with Tash on the sofa. The lights were off. Both of them had a box of tissues on hand and were allowing tears to roam freely over their faces.

"I love this part!" Tomiko blubbered.

"Hi, Tohru!" Tash said with a wobbly voice when she noticed her. "How was your date?"

"Date?" Tohru repeated. She supposed that she was so used to spending time with Yuki, especially over the past couple of weeks, that she hardly thought of it as a date. But considering how special it was and how nice Yuki had been to her, it almost certainly counted. Tohru was still fairly new to the whole experience. The only dates she'd ever been on had been with Yuki and Kyo. And Momiji, she thought, remembering the time he treated her like a princess, quite literally, and took her costume shopping and to dinner. There had also been another time, back home in Kawaia before she met the Sohmas. A boy in her homeroom class named Eiji Yamashima had asked her to a school dance one year because he didn't have anyone else to go with. Tohru had fun, but Eiji hardly ever spoke to her again. Things just basically went back to the way they were before the dance. Tohru was too busy nowadays to really go out on many dates. And she knew she wasn't all that popular, so it didn't bother her much. Her time spent with Yuki and Kyo, though, was very special to her.

"Yeah. You were out with Yuki, weren't you?" asked Tash.

"You went out with Yuki Sohma?" Tomiko exclaimed, breaking her attention away from the film. "Oooh, you'd better stay away from Motoko for a while….."

"Oh, give over, Tomi," said Tash. She smiled warmly at Tohru. "No worries, Tohru. I'm sure everything is fine. Oh, and you had a call from a girl in your cooking class while you were out. She just wants you to get in touch with her when you have a moment. Something about needing help preparing for the midterm. I left the information on the marker board."

"Uh…..okay….." Tohru responded, shuffling into the kitchen. In her absence the sink somehow managed to fill itself with dishes, and there were paper plates and half-eaten slices of pizza littering the kitchen table. She took a few minutes to straighten everything up before going back to her and Motoko's bedroom. She expected Motoko was out at the library studying—she said so on the message board. So Tohru was more than a little surprised to find her tall roommate already home and standing in the middle of the room, arms folded and glaring at her as if she had a bone to pick and had psychically detected her presence.

"So you're back," Motoko said flatly.

"Um……yes….." Tohru replied.

"So how was it?"

"My date with Yuki?" Tohru questioned. "It was really nice. We had pasta for dinner, and we went on a walk through the botanical gardens."

"I see. That must be why you have a rosebud in your hair."

"Hm?" Tohru touched her hair and found the flower Yuki had slipped in it earlier. It was a fair pink rosebud, petals just beginning to unfold, with a couple of tiny leaves still attached. It looked like an adorable hair ornament. She dug out her heavy world history textbook and deposited the flower within, pressing it flat between the pages to dry out. Tohru then began rummaging through her dresser for some pajamas to change into. Motoko still hadn't changed her stance.

"You're totally clueless, aren't you?" her roommate said in an accusing tone.

Tohru met her eyes and frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Motoko?"

Motoko's harsh glare was just barely short of angry. She was as straight and rigid as a soldier at attention, arms folded across her chest tightly, like she was trying to ward off the cold.

"Do you have any idea just how much Yuki cares for you? Do you, Tohru?" She did seem angry now. Angry on the verge of crying. "You're such a dimwit."

Tohru felt stunned, but not just because of Motoko's tone.

"You'd better just keep that flower in that book, 'cuz I don't wanna see it! It's just one more reminder that Yuki loves you and not me. This is for real, Tohru." Tears were beginning to brim in her flashing eyes. "I loved him. I loved Yuki. And I still do. Almost every girl I've ever known does. But we may as well not even exist as far as he's concerned, because you're the only one he ever wants to be with." She managed a bitter smile. "And you're such a spaced-out dope I don't think you'd ever realize it, not in a million years."

Tohru's thoughts were flying chaotically through her head, and she found herself unable to latch onto any particular one. All of them though were centered on Yuki—on the kind and gentle young man she'd come to know over the years, the "prince" of her high school, and one of her best friends.

"Sorry," said Motoko, scrubbing at her red and bleary eyes. "I need to go out for a while." Without further adieu, she sailed out of their bedroom, only a hair's breadth short of running. She didn't even bother shut the door after her. Tohru could only stare after her in bewildered silence.

She went about her nightly routine in a daze. She hardly responded to Reiko's wishing her a good night, and brushed her teeth and washed her face in the bathroom mechanically. She crawled under her bedcovers without really realizing what she was doing. In the darkness, she stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars and moons that Motoko had stuck all over the ceiling. A beam of true moonlight came through the window and rested right on the framed photo of her mom. The unchanging, sassy-faced woman looked down from the shelf over the foot of her bed at her, like a guardian angel watching Tohru in her sleep. Tohru gazed at it for over an hour, not even tired.

In her brain, events from her past kept popping up and playing themselves like old home movies. Yuki, bringing her things to Shigure's house right after her tent was crushed in the landslide, having stayed up all night to do it. Yuki reluctantly volunteering to wear a dress for the senior girls at the school festival to make them happy. Yuki, sick and in bed, transforming into the Rat when she called him "Prince." She could hear his serene, gentle voice, too.

"You can do things your own way here….."

"It's a secret….."

"Ahhh, it was a good laugh….."

"Well I, for one, am tired of running!"

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to help you carry your things….."

"Then why don't you come home?"

Why was everything so confusing all of a sudden? Everyone hated her because she spent time with Yuki. She'd been thinking that she and Motoko were finally getting to be friends. But Motoko's reaction almost made her change her mind. Why couldn't she be friends with both Yuki and Motoko? Why did her relationship with Yuki have to cause so much stress?

"Mom?" she called out quietly in the darkness. "What am I supposed to do?" She wanted to be Motoko's friend. She really did. But she wanted Yuki's friendship even more. She wouldn't give it up for anything. She really liked him. And Kyo, too.

'Do you have any idea just how much Yuki cares for you?' cried Motoko's heartbroken voice.

The picture of her mother had no answer for her.

Hatsuharu Sohma checked the number he had written in black ink on the scrap of paper under the street lamp and matched it with the one on the door. Falling raindrops blurred it a bit. It had taken him weeks just to find the number, and days of searching to locate the door it was emblazoned on. At first he had traveled through three cities just to discover in the end (thanks to the directions of a local ice cream vendor) that the place he was looking for was actually in his own hometown. Not that that knowledge really helped him much. Haru's memory for direction wasn't the best. All the same, here he was. The place looked like a seedy apartment complex, in a part of town that was a bit run down. The white-painted steel stairs capping each story were heavily stained with rust, and the pathetic patch of lawn in front was more weeds than grass. The numbers on most of the doors were barely recognizable, but Haru counted them down till he found the one that had to be hers.

Taking off his goggles, he stared up at the third floor through the heavy rain and darkness. It was almost eleven o'clock, and it was quite cool and wet out, but he didn't really care. Leaving his bike leaning against the side of the building, he scaled the flights of stairs and made his way towards number 370, at the very end of the level. He noticed the mailbox just outside was crammed full of ads and envelopes. He took a peek at the labels on one offer for a credit card and confirmed it was indeed her place.

He knocked on the black, chipped door with a gloved hand. The blinds were pulled over the windows and it looked dark inside, but there was always the chance she was still home. If not, then he'd just wait there till she showed up, even if he had to sit on the cold concrete landing all night. As expected, there was no reply, no sound of anybody home.

"Rin?" he called through the door. He tried knocking again. When there was still no reply, he tried the doorknob, just out of curiosity. It turned easily in his grip. Staring down at it grimly, Haru figured that being inside was better than being out in the rain.

The hinges squeaked a little when he pushed open the door. It was pitch black inside. Haru's foot came into contact with a big box not more than three steps in. He shut the door behind him softly and felt around for a light switch. He eventually located it and flipped it on. The place looked like it had been ransacked. There were papers and magazines everywhere. Half as many dishes were in boxes as were in the glass-covered cabinets. Laundry lay in piles here and there, some of it ironed and on hangers, most of it just lying disorganized. There wasn't any sign of Rin around. Shucking off his gloves, he dropped them on a taped-up box and went through the living room and kitchen to a back area that housed a closet, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Haru moved towards the bedroom. The door was closed, but light was shining through the cracks.

Not even bothering to knock, Haru let himself in. The room was small, most of it taken up by the bed and a couple of dressers. There was a single window; it too had the blinds down. On the small space of floor left over, in the corner, he found the person he was searching for.

"Rin," he said carefully to the woman kneeling on the floor. She was dressed in a short, silky, cream-colored robe, black hair hanging in waves around her slender frame. What caught his attention though was the transparent bottle, full to the brim with pills she had in her hand. And a tall glass of water next to her on the floor. She didn't give any sign of having even heard him or seen him standing there in front of her.

"Are you sick, Rin?" he asked in a mild voice, taking a step closer. She was just gazing at the bottle of pills between her fingers, face devoid of expression. He knelt down and took her shoulders and gave her a light shake. "Hey, are you listening, Rin? Come on. Say something."

"Go away, Hatsuharu," she responded at last. She didn't look at him. "Leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna do that," Haru said. "I came a long way looking for you, and I'm not going to leave until I'm satisfied."

"You're wasting your time then," she said despondently. "I've already told you half a dozen times. I don't want to see you anymore, Hatsuharu."

"I just wanted to make sure of a couple things. Ask a couple questions," he insisted steadily, acting like he was completely unaffected by her unwelcoming attitude. "Where have you been, and why has no one heard from you for so long? Your parents came back to the main house actin' like you'd died or something."

"Or something," Rin echoed. "Nothing to talk about there."

Haru quirked an eyebrow. "All right, fine," he replied. "Next question. Why did you call it off?"

"Call what off?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Haru replied calmly. "Us. One minute it's fun and games and the next I'm blocked from your cell phone. What happened? Was it because I went Black on that moron who was hitting on you at the malt shop?"

"That would be a pretty worthless reason to break up, now wouldn't it?" Rin said.

"He was bein' a punk!" Haru protested. "Someone had to kick his trash and teach him not to mess with—"

"At any rate, that's not why I broke it off," Rin interrupted.

"Why then?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Haru rubbed the bridge of his nose and hung his head. This was getting him nowhere fast. He spent days tracking Rin down to get some answers and this was all she was dishing out?

"Well, what have you been doing with yourself lately?" Maybe a topic a bit more conversational would soften her up so he could find out the real reasons she'd been avoiding him for months.

"Nothing of any consequence."

Haru stood up, battling to overcome his frustration. She was being so uncooperative. And on purpose, he was pretty sure. Well, at least—at the very least—she wasn't lashing out at him with her infamous temper. That time at the malt shop wasn't the only occasion where he'd been on the receiving end of it.

"Nothing, huh? Well isn't that just swell. So you've just been doing nothing, you say? You planning on just doing nothing for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Well, what then? Give me some kind of straight answer."

Rin raised a slender white arm to point to the top of her dresser. A bit perplexed, Haru looked in that direction. There was a folded piece of paper lying on it and nothing else. He gave Rin a considering look before going over to read it. Just an ordinary piece of notebook paper folded up in a square. He unfolded it and read the two or three lines on it. Before his eyes even finished scanning it, he heard Rin pop off the cap to the medicine bottle.

In an instant Haru dashed back to the corner and swatted the bottle out of her hand just as she was tipping its contents into her mouth. Round white pills sprayed all over the carpet.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" he yelled in her face. "Are you totally insane?"

"Why should you care, Hatsuharu? It isn't any of your business."

"You mean too much to me for me to just let you sit there and kill yourself! That's why I care!"

"Whatever," Rin said, reaching out to pick up some of the scattered pills. Haru grabbed her wrist and had to stop himself from throwing her against the wall. He wasn't even Black, and he was already mad as a wasp whose hive had been stepped on.

"Don't even think of touching those," he ordered her. "Or I'll stay here and make sure you cough each and every one of them up again."

"You're a real pain, you know that?" Rin shot back. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe that's why I didn't want to see you anymore?"

"If I actually believed that was the reason then I wouldn't be here now."

"Why are you butting into my business?" she demanded. "Why can't you just leave me alone and forget I ever existed?"

"I've already told you," Haru said. "I care about you, Rin. Even though you're the one who dumped me, I still do."

"Hah. Aren't you just a wonder? My own parents weren't so persistent."

"Well, they don't know you as well as I do."

That made Rin hesitate. Her deep, black eyes bore into Haru's, and her full lips uttered,

"And just how well do you think you know me, Hatsuharu?"

Hatsuharu didn't even have to think about his answer. "I know that you are a good person. You're not perfect. You've got temper that could give Black Haru's a run for his money. You can be a bit selfish at times, but almost always you're really kind and loving. And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Contrary to his expectations, her expression was more like a thundercloud than a softer, mellower Rin. She looked more like she was offended by what he'd just said.

"You're no different from all the others," she spat. "I was just a trophy girlfriend to you. Someone you showed off to all your friends. You only liked me for my looks, just like everyone else. That's all anyone ever sees in me! My parents, the photographers, the Sohmas, and you! That's all my life is anymore—my face and my body. I'm just a doll. An object. There is no real 'me' inside!"

"Yes, there is!" Haru insisted forcefully. "I've seen her. She's the Rin who smiles when I tell jokes. The Rin who went out to the lake with me on weekends to go water skiing. The Rin who gives big tips to waiters because she knows their job sucks. The Rin who called on the phone every night to talk with me for hours. She's a real person. She's you."

Rin's breath came out in a shudder. The image of a hurt, frightened child suddenly came to Haru's mind. The Rin who hid behind a shell of self-confidence and pretended to be indifferent when really she was lost inside.

"But it can't be, Hatsuharu. Kureno says so, and so does Akito. We are cursed to be miserable. Even if things had turned out differently, we'd be punished in the end. This is the only way I'll ever be at peace. I'm just going to end it all."

Still clenching her arms in his fists, Haru studied her with tender feelings. So that was it. She was giving up. She had no fight left in her.

"I'd rather be miserable with you than miserable without you," he stated calmly. "And since when have you ever cared what Kureno and Akito think? Just look at what you've done since you left Sohma House! You've become independent. You have dreams of your own, don't you?"

"Yes….." Rin replied timidly.

"Are you really so willing to abandon them just like that?" he asked her, snapping his fingers. "I promise you, Rin. I'll help you fulfill your dreams. I'll do whatever it takes. I just want you to be happy. Even though we're both cursed, we can help each other, can't we?"

Rin was silent for several moments, pondering. When she looked up into Haru's eyes again, she murmured,

"Why? Why don't you just give up on me? Everyone else has. What makes you different?"

Haru scratched his head. "I dunno," he answered honestly. "Maybe it's because I know what it's like, and I sympathize. But I think it has more to do with the fact that I care about you. I've gotten to know the real you. I've seen your true worth, and I accept you the way you are. Inside, and out." He snaked his arms around her and pulled her to his body in a tight hug. It was a blessing that neither of them would transform in the other's arms. Rin buried her face in his shoulder, and he stroked her shiny black hair soothingly.

"I can't promise you it'll be easy," he said softly into her ear. He pressed his cheek to her neck and held her even tighter. "But I do promise you that it will be all right in the end. I can't see the future, but I have faith that somehow…..it will."

Rin backed away to look him in the eye. Her face was damp and her eyes sparkled with wetness. Haru stroked her cheekbone with his thumb tenderly as she whispered,

"Please forgive me, Hatsuharu. You're the only one who's been good to me, and I've treated you like dirt. I've been such an idiot. For months."

"Hey, it's okay," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile. "We can always start over." He tipped up her chin and leaned in to lightly kiss her forehead. She responded by tangling her long fingers in his hair and bringing his head down to kiss him on the lips.

"To tell you the truth," she breathed against them, "I really did miss you."

Inhaling this close he could pick up the weak scent of some kind of perfume on her skin. Eyes closed, he couldn't see her face, but his fingertips traced the outline of her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, her shoulders…..

Her hands, too, were traveling down, peeling off his fur-trimmed coat. He was rather grateful; it was hot with it on indoors. Her cool palms followed the contours of his arms. He was just beginning to explore her mouth when she pushed back his vest as well. Then she idly dragged a painted, manicured fingernail across his bare chest.

"Rin….." he said, breaking their contact without opening his eyes, "you know, you don't have to—"

She seized him roughly by his beaded necklaces like he was a dog on a leash and put an end to all further protest.

Author's Notes: Another chapter out. Figured I'd do some more writing over the Thanksgiving break instead of my homework. And until I find my misplaced notes for "Mononoke-hime" I may as well continue with Fruits Basket. And since I'm sick as a dog and not going anywhere, I might as well spend quality time with my computer. cough, cough, sniffle……unnnggghhh….. Sorry if some things are misquoted. I've been pining for my Furuba DVD's for weeks since my sister in another town borrowed them to make music videos. Give me back my sweet Shigure! wails I'll just have to watch my FB music videos over and over again…..Thank you everyone for so many reviews! I love to read them (the good ones more than the bad, but I appreciate the bad ones, too, so long as they're not too mean.) Jaaaaaa ne to all of you, and please continue reading!

Hot Spring Lady jumps in and glues her face to the screen

Hot Spring Lady: THANK YOU, THAAAAANK YOOOOU, MS. MIKAZUKI FOR GIVING ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I SWEAR I SHALL NOT DISHONOR YOU AGAAAAAIN! Ahem. cue koto music Next time on "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"…..Kureno vs. Kyo—who would win? Is Tohru going to get kicked out of college? Will Shigure's editor consider a modeling career? Will Tohru survive her next visit with Akito? Will Akito finally reveal the origins of the zodiac curse? Find out in "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter 24: Cursed………….AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! WHO IS TOHRU GOING TO END UP WITH! WHEN IS MY SON GOING TO GET A BIGGER PART? WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY! AAAGGGGHHHHH—Jimbo the Wonder Squirrel leaps in and jabs the Hot Spring Lady in the ribs, and she swoons

Yuriko screwing pinky in her ear to regain her hearing: Thanks. Hmm…..maybe we should get a different announcer for the disclaimer. You up for it?

Jimbo the Wonder Squirrel: thumbs up


	29. Chapter 24: Cursed

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: --Jimbo the Wonder Squirrel takes the stage—

Jimbo the Wonder Squirrel: Squeak squeaker squeak squeaken.

Interpreter Kronk: Uhh……yeah. He says that the characters in this fic are the respective property of their creators, and the original story and any associated trademarks, aaaaand…..basically don't sue him please.

Jimbo the Wonder Squirrel: Squeaken.

Interpreter Kronk: --gives him thumbs up-- Yeah. Sure thing, pal.

Chapter 24: Cursed

A yellow-colored stray dog, not much older than a puppy, sniffed curiously at the weeds surrounding a newly painted fire hydrant. Wagging its tail happily, it made excited yipping noises and left its own mark there. The day was bright and sunny, with an unusual chill to the air that had come suddenly, as if autumn was trying to make up for lost time and took no thought of arriving gradually. The trees lining the clean suburban street were changing colors, becoming bright shades of gold, scarlet, and orange. Traffic was light in this part of town. An expensive sports car or sedan whirred by occasionally, and an unseen child laughed in a backyard somewhere from time to time. The afternoon was passing by as lazily as the brilliant, slowly drifting clouds.

From a bench next to the bus stop, Kureno Sohma eyed the furry, yellow puppy now coming to investigate his shoe with boredom. It barked at him like it wanted something. To play perhaps? Or maybe just a scratch behind the ears. Kureno's fingers were unconsciously toying with the compact skinning knife in his pocket, debating whether or not it was worth it to get up when he was perfectly content slouching where he was, one leg folded across the other, when something else more interesting passed through his field of vision. Not a dog, but a little kitty. An orange-haired kitty named Kyo Sohma. Kureno's mouth quirked in a sadistic grin. Kyo was walking up the street in the direction of the apartment complex where he and Yuki and the girl Tohru lived, eyes cast down to the cement sidewalk. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder; no doubt he was on his way home from school. He was barely paying attention to anything going on around him. He looked lost in thought. Kureno's laugh came out as a short grunt, and he got to his feet to follow him. He had nothing better to do until six o'clock anyway; he and his buddies needed to pay a visit to the owner of a local clock business who owed them a bit of money. Quite a bit of money. Kureno was going along to make use of his well-known techniques of…..encouragement.

He tailed the orange-haired boy for eight blocks. Kyo seemed to be on a different errand than going home—he veered towards an empty playground next to the local elementary school. All of the kids were probably in class. Kyo's behavior was rather strange. Cutting across the lawn and by the swing sets wasn't much of a shortcut. Hands in his pockets, Kureno contented himself to let Kyo lead him around.

When Kyo reached the swings, he spun around and faced him without warning, mouth twisted into a grimace. Kureno returned the displeased expression with a cocky smirk. Kyo reminded him of a little, whiny child, despite the fact the Rooster was only a few years older. Kyo's light blue sweatshirt and black pants stood out in stark contrast to his vivid hair, which only made him harder to take seriously.

"Why the heck are you following me?" Kyo demanded. He greatly resembled a cat who was feeling its territory threatened. "Run out of helpless animals to torture back home?"

Kureno's tone was mockingly affectionate. "Who needs rats and squirrels when I have you, darling Kyo-boy?"

"You're one sick—" Kyo began, but he changed his mind about finishing that sentence and instead went into a fighting stance. Kureno recognized it easily. Kyo hadn't been the only pupil of Kazuma Sohma's dojo. "Just what did you come here for?" he amended.

"The same thing you are, Kyo-boy," Kureno replied. He spread his arms to indicate the playground around them. "To play."

"You sure talk a lot of crap," Kyo growled. "Why can't you just jump off a cliff and leave us alone?"

"Us?" Kureno echoed. "You mean Yuki, I suppose. And of course, let's not forget dear, sweet little Tohru. Is she the one you're so worried about?"

Kyo's dark red eyes—the same shade as Kureno's own—narrowed angrily. "You leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, I think she does," Kureno responded, shifting his weight to one side. "But I'll take care of that later. Right now I just want to spend some quality time with you."

"Yeah, right," Kyo spat, not letting his guard down for a second, fists at eye level.

"No, really," Kureno said with feigned hurt. "I want to have a nice little chat with you, man to man. Well, man to boy, anyway." Kyo had even more the appearance of a cat with its fur rubbed backwards at that. "This Tohru Honda." Kureno licked his lips. "She seems like an awfully nice girl. And really gracious, too, to have put up with a worthless imbecile like you for so long. What redeeming feature is it that she can possibly see in you? I'm really quite curious." He laughed at the boy standing ten feet away from him who looked like he'd start throwing punches at any moment. "An unsophisticated, unintelligent, whiny little child like you. Does she like you, Kyo? Is that it? But more importantly, do you like her?"

Kyo's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Kureno knew that he had been successful.

"That's it, isn't it? Hah! Quit dreaming, little Kyo-boy. You're not so good for women. We saw that with your dead mama, now, didn't we?"

Kyo was absolutely fuming at this point. His eyes blazed as if actual fires were lit behind them. Kureno was delighted. He was so easy to set off! Kyo gave in to his temper, lunging to deliver a blow to the Rooster's head, but, seeing the move coming yesterday, Kureno easily caught hold of his thrusting arm with one hand, and using the other, delivered a knife-hand crack to Kyo's ribs, and in the blink of an eye, twisted the other boy's arm behind his back. Kureno also rammed his knee into Kyo's abdomen, and the sickly gasp wrenched from Kyo's lungs pleased him greatly. Kyo wobbled unsteadily on his two feet, locked in Kureno's grip. Kureno, egged on by the pain filled moans coming form his prey, twisted harder, just to the point before he would break Kyo's arm. Instead of going through with it, however, he pushed Kyo away, hastening his departure with a swift kick to the same spot he'd hit with his hand. Kyo flew several feet to collapse to the ground. Seeing him writhe on the grass by the swing set, wincing in pain, filled Kureno with the rush of adrenaline he got when he was enjoying the pain of another creature. It wasn't the thrill of the fight that he looked forward to, but merely knowing that he was the one causing the suffering. To him, pain and pleasure were the same thing. You couldn't know one without the other. He considered it his duty to enhance others' sense of pleasure by reminding them that pain, too, existed. Kyo was remembering this very well, crumpled on the ground as he was.

"Your form is pathetic. You'd think that all that time you spent training in the mountains and tussling with Yuki would improve your reflexes a bit. I'm rather disappointed, Kyo-boy. I came here to play with you, and you're as weak as a baby! Not to mention as slow as a snail. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised, though. After all, you're a student of Kazuma's. He's a weakling, too."

Kyo panted, "He was your teacher, too, you son of a—"

"Only for a short time," Kureno interrupted condescendingly. "I beat him, just as easily as I did you just now. There comes a time when the student surpasses the teacher, and at that point the student must move on. Kazuma's only good for showing little kids how to take their hits. And for raising mewling little brats no one else in this world could ever care about." He strode over to Kyo and, kneeling, stroked his hair like he was indeed petting a cat. "But I care about you, Kyo. I love you. And I hate you. I love to hate you. Aren't they the same thing, really? Either way, isn't that caring about someone?"

Kyo lashed out at him, but Kureno had only to turn his head a fraction of an inch to avoid it. He stood up and clucked his tongue at the prostrate boy who was struggling to get up. "You still have a long way to go, Kyo-boy," Kureno told him, "before you can beat me. Until that day, if it ever comes, I'll just enjoy you as you are now." Kyo glared at him as he raised himself up, limbs trembling. He managed a position that was a bit like a bow. His breath was still ragged, but he hissed,

"Someday, I swear I'm gonna take you out!"

Kureno's tone became reproving. "Isn't that my job? Besides, I don't think you should be making threats when you can't back them up. Face it, Kyo. You're pathetic." The boy fought to get to his feet, though the process was slow. He was a little stooped over, but he went back into a fighting stance, fists balled and knees bent a little, ready to spring into action.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kureno said, copying his movements. "You're just begging for a beating, aren't you? Well, if you insist. I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Kyo!" A new voice distracted them both. The sight of Kagura Sohma running out onto the field made Kureno frown. He'd have to finish his business with Kyo later. Fun as letting the girl watch him trash her boyfriend would be, public performances weren't Kureno's style. He preferred to work in the shadows—in the background. Kyo looked just as reluctant as he to put off their match. He didn't take his eyes off his opponent, though, to his credit. Their cousin jogged towards them, looking like she'd just run a marathon except for the fact she was in a petite green dress and thick wool leggings.

"Kyo! Kureno! Just what are you two doing?" she demanded, sounding more scared than outraged.

"What business is it of yours, Piggy?" Kureno shot back. "Just what are you here for? Couldn't find anyone else at the main house to annoy?" Kagura gave him a mean look but ignored him. She turned to Kyo and said, "I went by your place and your roommates said you should be coming home any minute, so I came to find you. I…..umm….I need to talk to you about something." She shot a distrustful look in Kureno's direction. "It's important."

Kyo resisted her tugging his arm for a second, giving Kureno a dirty scowl that meant business at some later date, before unwillingly yielding to Kagura's promptings. As the two retreated over the grass, Kureno chuckled to himself. He yelled out,

"Bye-bye, Kitty Cat! Bye, Piggy! See you around sometime!"

Kagura looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him then began talking to Kyo in a low voice. Kureno merely smiled back. Kyo was rescued this time, but his little playmate might not be around to save his tail next time. As he, too, turned and walked away, swatting the swing chains on the playground carelessly as he passed, he reflected on Kyo and Kagura and on the friendship that made them stick out their necks to help each other. Let Kyo cry to her about what he did to him, so she could hear his shame, Kureno thought. He pocketed his fists again, feeling the cool breeze wash over his back.

'You leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with you.'

'Such a weakness friends are,' he mused. 'Such a vulnerability. And by hurting yours, Miss Tohru Honda, I know exactly how to hurt you.'

Tohru woke up with the beeping of her cute little alarm. Motoko, who had come in some time in the night after she'd fallen asleep, didn't stir at all from under her messed-up covers. Tohru swung her feet over the side of her bed, rubbing her weary eyes, and went about her morning routine. The apartment was quiet—none of her other roommates were up yet except for Reiko, who had to take the early shift at her job today. Tohru made herself breakfast of toast and eggs and set off for school still chewing it and hurriedly shouldering her bag, walking quickly to make the bus in time. On the way, she pondered her date with Yuki and Motoko's outburst the night before. Her dreams hadn't been of any help, really. For some reason, she dreamt that rice ball aliens were taking over Tokyo University, led by Mrs. Mikazuki, and Tohru was given a million page essay to write. Tohru swallowed some of the toast crumbs sticking in her throat. Maybe she was just worried about the score she'd get on her "Grapes of Wrath" essay. She didn't think it had turned out very well.

As she boarded the bus and showed the driver her pass, she scanned the rows of seats to find an empty one. The bus was full with students studying, doing homework, or just staring out the windows vacantly while listening to music playing through headphones. Tohru picked out an unoccupied seat near the back next to a girl with long blonde hair and pudgy cheeks. Their eyes met for a brief moment as Tohru sat down, and the girl's lip curled ever so slightly before she turned her face away and began digging through her backpack for a book to read. Tohru kept quiet, friendly words dying on her tongue at the girl's expression. She looked around at the other people sharing the bus as it crept forward to finish its route. Everyone seemed to be distracted by schoolwork, many with tired-looking faces and dark rings under their eyes. The all-nighters. There were also a few girls sitting in a cluster across the aisle. Tohru thought they were slightly familiar. She wondered why they were whispering behind their hands, stealing glances at her occasionally. Were they talking about her? Just the other day, when she was entering the laundry room to change her clothes from the washer to the dryer, she overheard a couple of girls her age chatting for a couple seconds. She didn't catch everything said, but her name came up, as well as her mom's. When the girls realized she was there, they quickly clammed up and, ignoring her completely, went about their own business. A lot of her neighbors and classmates—mostly the girls—seemed to go silent whenever she approached. Even her partners in foods class seemed less talkative than normal and frowned in her direction quite often.

Tohru had no clue why everyone was acting so weird around her lately. She'd only been in this place for a month, and yet she already seemed to be a hot topic of conversation. Once, when she'd been walking towards the bus stop after a study group session for history class, a girl by a newspaper stand stuck her foot out, and Tohru tripped over it with all the grace of a three-legged elephant. She only narrowly avoided flattening her nose. When she picked herself up off the pavement—no one seemed concerned enough to assist her—the girl was disappearing onto the bus, shouting that that was what she deserved for being a "player." Massaging her scraped elbows and turning red because everyone lingering at the stop was staring at her, she decided to walk home instead, utterly baffled as to why this sort of thing seemed to be becoming almost a daily incident. When she mentioned it to her roommate, Motoko just laughed in a high, pulsating voice and told her she was just imagining things and quickly left. Kyo just punched a wall in his apartment—even putting a hole through it—and swore he'd beat up anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. Yuki just gazed off into space, looking upset when she told them.

Despite their offer to walk her to her classes, Tohru assured them everything was okay and she could handle herself. Really, she could. A few rumors weren't going to stop her. She was determined to make it through college. It meant so much to her. She wanted her mother to be proud of her. Shigure and Yuki and Kyo, too. She just had to toughen up a little was all, and take whatever came her way with a smile. Though she wished she could figure out how to fix things so that people wouldn't be so mad at her anymore. Until then, she'd just have to put up with the rumors. She would be her very best self. She felt confident that if people could just see her for who she truly was, then they wouldn't believe what was being said about her. She was sure of it.

In English class, she sat down at her desk between Yuki's and Kyo's. Both were making last minute revisions to their essays. Kyo, who had the tip of his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration, was furiously trying to write a few more paragraphs before the bell rang, to complete the required ten pages of paper.

"Good morning," she greeted them happily. Yuki, who was erasing a couple lines of his essay and re-writing them in his tiny, illegible scrawl, paused what he was doing for a moment and, smiling, said,

"Good morning, Tohru. How has your day been so far?"

"Pretty good," she answered. "I passed the test in my food prep class with flying colors."

"That's great!" Yuki said, beaming. Tohru could hear a chorus of sighs coming from the back of the class, where most of the class's Prince Yuki Fan Club members had congregated. One girl appeared to have swooned in her chair and was being fanned by her neighbor.

"Aaargh! I don't know what else to say!" Kyo grumbled loudly, staring at his unfinished essay with his head clenched in his hands. "I've just been makin' stuff up since the first sentence, but now I can't even B.S. it anymore!"

"Maybe if you actually read the book instead of picking so many fights—and losing them—you'd actually have the essay done," Yuki prodded him.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, gaining the startled attention of many of their classmates. "I don't need any of your crap at the moment, unless it's crap I can add to my essay!"

"Mr. Sohma," the teacher called out sharply just as the bell rang. She switched into English without missing a beat, as was her policy at the start of class. She was a stickler on rules. Tohru quickly slipped behind her desk and whipped out her books. "Quiet down, please. Unless you'd like to use those overpowering vocal cords to begin today's reading lesson?"

Kyo froze up. "No, ma'am," he said darkly, glaring at her with a sour expression on his face.

They passed their essays forward—Tohru sweating and praying for a decent grade as hers left her hands—and spent the rest of the hour learning new grammar and reading from the next book—"War and Peace." At the end of class, Mrs. Mikazuki announced the date for the midterm exam, with a friendly reminder of how much of their grade it was worth—and students groaned audibly as they gathered their things together and left. Only a couple made it out the door before the teacher said in loud, clear Japanese, "Tohru Honda, will you please come here for a moment?"

Tohru paled.

"What now?" Kyo muttered with an evil glance in Mrs. Mikazuki's direction. Yuki had concern painted all over his face as he looked at Tohru. Tohru shouldered her bag and, not knowing why the teacher needed to talk to her this time but dreading the reason all the same, trudged to the front of the classroom as enthusiastically as a prisoner on death row.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, knees knocking together as she stood facing the strict woman. Mrs. Mikazuki peered down at her through her square glasses.

"I got a memo in my email just before class concerning you," she said. A few students around Mrs. Mikazuki's desk slowed down as they walked by to try to catch what conversation they could. Some of the girls in the class—the Prince Yuki fan girls—stopped dead and watched with interest, waiting to see what trouble it was Tohru had gotten herself into now. Mrs. Mikazuki's stern green eyes fell on them, and she ordered, "On to your next class, ladies! All of you."

The gaggle dissipated in a heartbeat, almost fast enough to leave skid marks on the floor. Kyo and Yuki were leaving, too, but they both exchanged uncertain glances with her before heading out into the hallway.

"As I was saying," the teacher continued, "I got a memo from the dean of students, Mr. Hamazaki. He wished me to pass along a summons to you. He wants to see you in his office at two o'clock. Understood?"

Tohru stared blankly at her for a full ten seconds then shook herself back to the present and responded,

"Umm…..did he say why he wanted to see me?"

Mrs. Mikazuki shrugged. "I assume you'll find out at two o'clock. That is all. Oh, and put a little more effort into studying your past perfect tenses, please, Miss Honda. They're rather…..unpolished."

For the next couple of hours, Tohru found she had a hard time concentrating on the subject material in her classes. Her mind kept running in circles, trying to figure out the reason for the dean of students calling her to his office. She had to have done something really, really bad. What if she was being kicked out of school? The thought was enough to make her bite her fingernails to the bone. Every minute passing was another bead of sweat nervously rolling off her face. When the time came, she went up to the secretary in the administration building and asked for Mr. Hamazaki's office number.

"Let's see," the young woman in the lobby said, curls flouncing as she whipped her head to consult a list taped to her desk. "That would be room number 3117."

It was 2:05 when Tohru met the dean's secretary—a much older, plumper woman with her gray hair in a bun and a thick, crusty mask of makeup on—and told her she had arrived for the two o'clock appointment with the dean of students. The woman halted typing on her keyboard for a second and looked her up in her schedule book.

"Tohru Honda?"

"Yes, that's me."

The secretary picked up a phone and dialed an extension. In the same rather flat, nasal tone she spoke into the receiver.

"Mr. Hamazaki? Your two o'clock just showed up. Tohru Honda." After listening to the reply on the other side, the secretary hung up and said, unsmiling, "You can go in now." Tohru bobbed her head in a polite bow, looked at the door with "Yuki Hamazaki—Dean of Students" printed boldly across the bubbled glass window, and steeled herself to face her doom. The secretary had said she could just go in, but Tohru knocked lightly anyway before entering.

The office was surprisingly small—not much bigger than her bedroom in her apartment—and every wall was lined with books of all shapes and sizes. On top of the shelves was an assortment of houseplants with thin trailing vines drooping over the bookcases. The place had a musty smell like leather. The dean was apparently also very fond of collectibles and statuettes, as they took up every last inch of available space. Tohru's eye caught a crystal display on the windowsill of twelve little animal figurines marching up a winding slope. They were the twelve zodiac animals. Tohru thought it strangely coincidental that the dean should have such a thing, though she supposed it really wasn't that unusual.

The dean himself was a short, balding man appearing to be in his sixties. He was dressed in a gray suit and red tie. He looked at her over his reading glasses owlishly. His giant, hooked nose made him seem even more like a bird. He was a stocky man with a rotund belly and thick arms. He motioned for Tohru to take a seat in one of the velvet-cushioned chairs before his desk. Displayed prominently on the corner of his desk next to a candy dish was his own nameplate—Yuki Hamazaki, Dean of Students.

"Ah, Miss Honda. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I know you're a busy young woman, so I'll not take up too much of your time. Tohru nervously sat down in the soft chair and clasped her knees, sitting up as straight as a board. "Well, Miss Honda," Mr. Hamazaki said, picking up a small pile of papers and shuffling them, "this isn't going to be easy to tell you, or for you to hear….."

'Aaaaaaaahhhhh!' Tohru thought fearfully. 'I knew it! He's going to tell me I'm being expelled from the school! Oh! I should have studied harder for my English quizzes and worked on my essays more!' She could just picture the look of disappointment on her mom's face. And what about Shigure? And Yuki and Kyo? And that mysterious person who had kindly given her so much money so she could come here? She had let them all down! She felt a cold sweat run over every inch of her skin in rivers.

"Are you all right, Miss Honda?" asked the dean, his blinking, owl-like eyes peering at her curiously. Tohru, dispelling the clanging alarm bells going off in her head, nodded briskly. "You see, Miss Honda, our office has heard some disturbing rumors over the past couple of weeks. Some of the students, including several from your hometown, are claiming that you cheated on the entrance exam for this university."

It was as if his words were a cannon being fired off. Tohru jumped to her feet, wide-eyed and hair standing on end in complete and total shock.

"What! That's unbelievable! I'd never do a thing like that! I swear on my life that I didn't cheat! I've never cheated in my life! My mom always told me to be honest and to do my own work, and I've always—"

"Please, please calm down, Miss Honda. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Abashed by her emotional tirade—Tohru didn't know what had gotten into her; maybe all of those rumors circulating about her were getting to her—Tohru meekly planted herself in the chair again and stared at her shoes, embarrassed.

Mr. Hamazaki gazed at her, squinting as though he had difficulty seeing over his gigantic nose. He did act upset over her disrespectful outburst, though. Tohru sheepishly tried to sink further into the seat, waiting for him to pronounce judgment. One of the rumors she knew was going around was that she had only gotten into Tokyo U. because of Yuki. Even though it was true, Yuki assured her that the admissions board had ultimately made the decision, and they thought her grades were good enough for entrance. But cheat? She would never! Mr. Hamazaki was remaining silent, studying her solicitously.

"Sir," she said through misting eyes, "those rumors aren't true! On my honor! You see, back in the senior year of high school, my friend talked to someone here to see if I could get in, although I hadn't actually applied myself, and it was too late, and—"

"Yes, I do remember Mr. Sohma," the dean cut in gently. "Quite an extraordinary young man he is. " I am the one who met with him a few months ago. He spoke very highly of you, Miss Honda." Tohru relaxed a little. By a hair. "The school board deals with cases similar to this all the time, though I don't think any have been as…..publicized…..as yours. I don't know why your peers are generating all of these rumors, but my colleagues on the admissions board have to take it seriously. They want to conduct an investigation."

"An investigation?" Tohru squeaked.

"I told them I would take care of it," Mr. Hamazaki told her, lacing his hands together on his desk. "Now, listen to me very carefully, Miss Honda, and answer my question truthfully."

Tohru felt like she had just swallowed a mountain, but the dean asked his question.

"Seeing as you did not actually take any entrance exam for this institution, I'll have to rephrase my words a little, but this will be the actual investigation. I need you to be completely honest with me."

Tohru nodded vigorously.

"Did you, at any time, willfully cheat or exhibit any dishonesty in order to gain admission to this school?"

Tohru felt all of her anxieties leave her in an instant, like she had melted into a puddle.

"No, sir," she replied confidently.

Mr. Hamazaki smiled. "I hereby conclude this investigation, then, and find you, Miss Honda, absolved of all suspicion of guilt. You may go now. Oh, and Tohru? Don't let anything people are saying about you dissuade you from making the most of your opportunity to be here. You may not have gotten into this university the orthodox way, but once admitted, you have as much right to be here as the next student."

Tohru, considering his advice, smiled and bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you so much, sir," she said. She was turning to go when the dean spoke again.

"By the way, Miss Honda, you look an awful lot like your father."

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. "My father?" she repeated, staring dumbstruck at him. Mr. Hamazaki was grinning beneath his beak of a nose.

"Yes, I knew him way back when I taught high school biology in your hometown, at Kawaia High. He was the best in his class. Smartest young man I ever knew. The admissions board actually offered him a place here at Tokyo U. Did you know that?"

"No," Tohru gasped. She felt buoyant and excited. Mr. Hamazaki, this nice old man, knew her father! And he said she looked just like him! She realized she was smiling fit to break her face apart, but she didn't care how goofy she looked just then.

"Yes, we did. That's not a very ordinary thing, as you can imagine. He was an outstanding young man. But he turned down the opportunity. He got married right out of high school, and he said his wife was pregnant with a little girl, and he wanted to be with them. He'd just found out about the leukemia. He said his family was more important to him than anything. I knew you were his daughter as soon as I set eyes on you. I think it's destiny that you're here now. It's as if you're taking his place. I highly recommend you make the most of your time here. For your father as much as for yourself, Miss Honda."

Hot tears were stinging Tohru's eyes. She bowed again to the dean and thanked him profusely for his kindness and finally exited his office. The secretary looked up at her departure strangely and stuck a pencil behind her hear. Tohru didn't warrant her attention for long, though, and she just went back to typing on the computer.

When she visited Kyo and Yuki's place later that evening, with a pot of rice and fish readymade, she was let in by a hyper, hopeful Masaaki. Or was he Hiroshi? Tohru honestly couldn't tell one twin from the other.

"I cleaned the table for you, Tohru!" he chirped, bouncing about wildly like a little kid who'd had a bit too much sugar. He reminded her a lot of Momiji in that way. "And Masaaki did the dishes already!"

Oh, so he was Hiroshi. Tohru tried to identify some distinguishing feature of his face to remember him better next time, but the boy dashed off, leaving the door wide open. Tohru walked in, large pot in hand, and looked around. The kitchen, at least, was tidy. Hiroshi had joined his brother on the floor, and the two were furiously mashing buttons on game controllers, playing some kind of spaceship game where the object was to shoot down hostile alien vessels.

"Wanna try?" Masaaki offered, holding up his game controller. He was wearing red, she noted, while Hiroshi was in green.

"Uh, sure," she said. She set dinner down in the kitchen and took the controller from him. She pushed the fire button as quickly as she could once the game resumed and the alien ships came into range, but before she could take any of them down, the screen flashed orange and red with pixilated explosions. Tohru stared blankly at the TV screen while the twins busted up laughing.

"You totally got creamed," Hiroshi exclaimed.

"That was great!" Masaaki agreed. "You really suck!"

Tohru laughed, too. "Yeah. Shooting down aliens isn't really my specialty. But if you ever find a game like a rice ball making contest, I bet I could leave you both miles behind!"

The idea was so absurd to all of them that they started laughing simultaneously. Ryuuichi came home at about that point, skateboard in hand. He hung up his helmet on the coat rack by the door and shook his messy, longish blonde hair to floof it up again.

"'Sup, Tohru?" he said, flashing her a hand sign.

Tohru looked down at her own fingers, trying to remember which ones she was supposed to fold, and flashed him the same sign (Ryuuichi had explained it to mean "rock on,"though she didn't totally understand what that meant), responding awkwardly,

"Nothin' much…..uh…..Ryuu-dog." They bumped fists, Ryuuichi said,

"Sweet. You're getting it now." He shuffled off toward the back, and Tohru again looked at her hand like it was an oddity. Recently Ryuuichi had been attempting to teach her "guy talk." She was still having a hard time with the body language, such as mastering the head jerk—the motion Ryuuichi said was supposed to mean, "Hey, how are you?" while establishing one's own coolness, all without even opening one's mouth. She'd seen guys do it all the time when they met on the street. They just sort of tilted their chins up in a slight upward nod, all the while keeping eye contact. Abe, who had been studying in the living room during her instruction, remarked that she looked like she was getting whacked in the face with something whenever she tried it.

"So…..what's for dinner?" Hiroshi inquired eagerly.

"Tonight is fried rice and egg rolls. And some tempura vegetables, too."

The twins both hissed, "Yes!" in unison and gave each other hi-fives. Tohru looked towards the back bedrooms where Ryuuichi had gone.

"Kyo and Yuki are home, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're in their room," Masaaki replied. "I'll go set the table." He leapt up and Hiroshi bounded after him to help. Tohru stole back to the boys' room bedroom. The door was shut, but she heard muffled voices.

"It won't solve anything," said a low, displeased voice through the door that sounded like Kyo. "He showed up here, he'll just follow us back."

"Perhaps Akito knows something about it."

At that point, not wanting to eavesdrop, Tohru knocked. The boys fell silent, and a moment later Yuki opened the door. His smile was as warm and gentle as ever.

"Is it time for dinner?" he asked softly.

"Yep! It's all ready!" She could see past him into the room. Kyo was leaning against his bed. He was bare from the waist up, and he was holding an ice pack to his right side. "Kyo, what happened?" she cried. Yuki moved aside to avoid being trampled as she rushed in. Tohru did a take at Kyo's ribs. An ugly, greenish-brown bruise, too large to be concealed by the compress, had bloomed onto his skin. She carefully fingered it, but Kyo flicked her hand away.

"We were sparring," Yuki explained. "I guess I should go on him a little easier next time." Kyo glared murder at him and threw the icepack at Yuki's head, but the other boy caught it one-handed.

"Does it hurt badly?" Tohru asked, hands clasped tightly together with concern. Kyo raised his eyes to look into her face and broke away again, suddenly sounding deflated.

"Not so much now."

"Kagura's here, too," Yuki informed her. "She's out at the drug store to get a few things for him."

"Let's just eat," Kyo said wearily. "I'm starvin'." He put his shirt back on—gingerly—and sauntered out of the room. Yuki told her after he left,

"It's nothing really. He's had worse."

"Uh…..okay….." She was still gazing after Kyo. It wasn't unusual for the two Sohmas to fight, though serious injuries like this were rare. They'd done so constantly since she'd met them. The last time had been just a few days ago. Yuki claimed it was over some socks on the floor. It was funny how little things just seemed to set them off. On their own, they were both really nice people—the best Tohru knew. But lately, the strain of living together seemed to be weighing them down more and more.

When Kagura came back they were already eating. The twins wolfed down their dinner and went into the next room to resume their alien-fighting game. Tohru had already saved a chair and plate for the Boar, and the gray-eyed girl jumped up and down joyfully at the sight of the meal, singing,

"Oh, it looks delicious, Tohru! I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." As she tucked in, Yuki said over his rice bowl,

"Kyo and I have been thinking. Since there's a long weekend coming up, how about we go back home for a visit? Shigure would probably let us stay at his house."

Kagura giggled. "I bet he'll beg you to stay. Especially you, Tohru. So far he hasn't been able to hire anyone to take care of him. All the candidates he interviews think he's just some weirdo with a taste for high school girls! He wants them to wear this kinky maid outfit from Ayame's shop. I've tried it on myself. It's really quite cute, I think. You should try it on, too, Tohru! You'd look adorable in it!" Kyo choked on his rice. It was odd that Yuki did, too, at just that moment. Tohru peered into her own rice bowl, but it was only some carrots and chopped onions mixed in with the brown rice.

"I think I accidentally inhaled some rice," Kyo coughed.

"Idiot," Yuki breathed venomously when he had recovered. They both resumed stuffing their faces with rice as if nothing had happened.

"By the way, Kyo, I picked up some leeks for you at the store," Kagura said.

Kyo jerked like he'd been shocked with one of Hana's electric bolts.

"You what?" he asked dangerously.

"The pharmacist told me they'll work really well for healing that bruise that Ku—I mean, Yuki—gave you."

Kyo was still eyeing Kagura distrustfully, like he believed she was planning to poison him.

"I swear you're just makin' that up," he grumbled, preoccupying himself with his meal. Tohru looked at Kagura, who had a mischievous glint in her eye, even though the rest of her was trying hard to appear innocent.

After dinner, Tohru told the three Sohmas about her trip to the dean's office that afternoon. Kyo and Yuki seemed astounded that the rumors about her were getting that bad.

"I just wish there was something we could do about it," Yuki said, thoughtfully pursing his lips. "But I just don't know what."

"Maybe we just need to bloody a few noses to get our point across," Kyo spat. He was sick and tired of people treating her like this, and he emphasized it by pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. Kagura, who was drawing some designs for more dresses she wanted to show Ayame, looked up from her work.

"I don't think that would be terribly wise, Kyo," she told him. "It might be you who gets booted out of college." Kyo opened his mouth to argue, but Tohru put an end to it all, saying,

"I don't know what it's all about, but there's really not much I can do about it now. I'll just have to prove all those rumors are wrong."

"How are you going to do that?" Yuki wondered.

Tohru shrugged with a helpless smile that took in all three of them.

"I'll just be myself."

She tried really hard, all the throughout the next week. By Friday, Tohru was beginning to think that her strategy was working. There hadn't been any more incidents of rudeness or backbiting, except for a couple of the Prince Yuki Fan Club members brushing past her roughly after classes, nearly knocking her over. Motoko was still reluctant to talk about anything having to do with the club, so Tohru left the subject alone. They were both too busy trying to complete their homework to talk much anyway. And Tohru was spending as much time as she could at the boys' apartment. She was still falling behind in English, as well as in a couple of her other classes now, too, and she needed all the help she could get in her studies just to make it through the next day. Yuki was still working with her in English, and Kyo lent a hand in history, which he found somewhat interesting—especially the wars and battles and things like that. Abe even found a moment here and there in passing to give her tips on being organized, while Masaaki and Hiroshi snickered openly at him whenever in earshot, giving their own mock advice that sounded funny and made Tohru smile. The week seemed to crawl by on its belly, but at last, it was time for the planned trip back home to Shigure's house. Kagura called earlier in the week and said everything was okay and that Shigure was impatiently anticipating their arrival. The Boar also came all the way back to Tokyo to play chauffer. Tohru sat in the front seat with her, with the boys in the back under Kagura's threat of punishment if they misbehaved.

While they cruised down the freeway, Tohru's mind turned to something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Kyo? Yuki? Have either of you seen Kureno lately?"

The two named boys, who had been arguing under their breath over something—Tohru thought it had something to do with the English essays they'd gotten back that day (Tohru had nearly cried with relief to find she scored a "C" on it)—stopped quarreling and looked at her with surprised expressions.

"Why do you ask?" Yuki probed cautiously.

"No particular reason," Tohru said. "It's just that I ran into him a couple of weeks ago on campus. He said he was in town on some business."

Kyo and Yuki both exchanged solemn glances, and then they turned their heads and looked at her. But it was Kagura who spoke up first, in a clear and gentle voice.

"It's probably best that you leave him alone, Tohru. He's not the nicest person alive, and whatever he's come to Tokyo for, it probably isn't good. He's in some kind of gang, I hear."

"Not just any gang," Kyo added. "He's with the Yakuza now." He turned his face away in disgust and growled, "And he's using my Master's fighting-style to do his dirty work. He's a disgrace to the family."

Tohru pondered this information thoughtfully. Everyone had become very quiet. Only the hum of the engine and noise of the tires racing over asphalt at high speed filled the air. Despite their warnings, Tohru could only think of the kind and easy-going laugh that Kureno had, of the way he smiled when she met him. He didn't seem like a bad person. Tohru was hesitant to judge anybody too quickly, even if the whole world seemed to turn on him. Her own mother had been a member of a gang, and so had one of her best friends. They'd made a lot of mistakes and done some bad things, but they had turned their lives around and made something wonderful out of them. What if Kureno was like them? What if all he needed was a chance? Someone to believe in him the way Kyoko had believed in Uo? The same way her dad believed in her mom, when she was lost in darkness and didn't know how to climb out?

No one seemed to want to talk about Kureno anymore after that, so Kagura changed the subject to something a little more lively until they pulled up in Shigure's driveway. The zodiac Dog, true to his nature, was waiting for them in front of the house, and Tohru swore that if he had a tail, he would have been wagging it excitedly. The man pranced towards them as they carried their things to the house, wailing,

"Oh, Tohru! Yuki! I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, what about me?" Kyo shouted, irritated. Shigure peered at him closely.

"Oh, is that you, Kyo? I hardly recognized you."

Kyo grabbed Shigure by the hem of his robe and brought him eye-to-eye, practically foaming.

"If I'd remembered just what an obnoxious jerk you are, Shigure, I never would have agreed to come back here! You really are a total—"

"Well, let's go get settled in," Kagura chirped hastily, waltzing right past her obscene fiancé and into the house. Tohru picked up her backpack and personal items and scurried in after her, with Yuki bringing in the rear behind her, sighing hopelessly,

"It was partially his idea to come back here in the first place."

As soon as Tohru stepped into the house, a wave of nostalgia barreled into her like an oncoming train. The house was just the way she remembered—if a bit messier—and although she'd only been gone a few weeks, she was sorely glad to be back home to someplace familiar. She carried her things upstairs to her old bedroom. Kyo's tirade was still audible outside the window as she put her homework—she still had to do it over the weekend—and clothes and diary and other belongings away. Everything in her old room was still in place, though the blankets for her bed had been folded away and stored in the closet and the room needed a quick dusting. Some yukata and a formal kimono were still hanging up there as well. If she ever needed them, she figured she could always come for them. Kagura brought her stuff upstairs as well and began spreading it out all over the floor.

"Are you staying over, too?" Tohru inquired.

"Yep!" Kagura said giddily. "It'll be just like having a sleepover party! It'll be fun!"

Tohru giggled. It was fun to be childish now and again. She remembered the sleepover she'd had a couple years back, when Uo and Hana had come over to "approve" of her living circumstances. She hoped she might have the chance to see them while she was in town, if her homework would let her. And her mom, at the grave site. And her grandfather, too. And Ritsu and Kisa and Momiji and Hiro and Ayame and…..Her head spun. She'd need a month off of school to see all the people she wanted to visit! Three days didn't seem like enough, but she'd make them as enjoyable as she possibly could.

Kyo must have finished with Shigure, because the latter appeared in the doorway, a broad grin on his face despite the verbal abuse he'd just received.

"Do you girls need anything?" he inquired, dry-washing his hands.

"I think we've got everything," Tohru answered. "But if we do, we'll let you know, okay?"

"All right," Shigure said readily. He stood there, with that grin, for a moment longer, but then it wavered, and in a flash he was groveling at Tohru's feet

"Oh, Tohru!" he bawled, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so happy to see you again! I miss your cooking! Your cleaning! Just having someone to talk to besides my houseplants! Waaaahahaaa!" He was crying fit to start a flood.

"See? Told ya'," Kagura said, unrolling the spare futon and shaking it out, gray eyes sparkling merrily.

Tohru took a short while to straighten the place up, and then she made soba noodles and pickled plums and nattou paste for dinner, since that was all Shigure had in his larder. As busy as her itinerary was turning out to be, Tohru privately vowed to take a trip to the store and make sure he had some good food to eat, for at least a little while after they left again. She cleared away the dishes afterward, and Kagura dried them while she washed. As if keeping an eye on the girls, Kyo and Yuki lingered nearby, coming into the kitchen to scour the fridge and shelves for something more to eat, or just passing the doorway again and again, like foxes eyeing a henhouse. Tohru was too distracted by Kagura to notice them.

CRASH!

"Oops."

Kagura bent to pick up the shards of the second glass she'd dropped tonight. She set her towel aside and took a break to sweep up the pieces and throw them out. Tohru, immersed up to her elbows in soapy water, just smiled and shook her head.

When the dishes were done, they all gathered in the living room. Shigure had his glasses on and was reading the newspaper at the low table in front of the TV. Yuki had the remote control and was flipping through the channels to find one that suited him. Kyo, stretched out on the sofa, tossed aside the copy of "War and Peace" he was taking notes on and, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, groaned,

"I can't take this anymore."

'It's just like old times,' Tohru thought as she knelt down on a floor cushion next to Shigure. Kagura joined her, armed with her drawing pad to put some more detail onto her dress sketches. Shigure seemed intensely focused on his newspaper. Tohru wondered if he was reading some deeply profound article when the Dog laid it down and asked her,

"What's another word for 'leave behind'?" He pointed to the space it had to fill on the weekly crossword. Tohru stared at it and considered for a moment.

"Um…..'bequeath'?' Ironically, that word had been on one of the quizzes in English class this week. Shigure penciled it in and scrolled down to the next clue. Tohru occupied herself with helping him for a while, and Yuki eventually found a decent movie showing on TV that they all got wrapped up in watching, about a couple of children living in an apartment without their mother. Tohru thought about what it would have been like to live like that, alone at such a young age. She was glad she had her mother for as long as she did. By the time the movie finished, it was late, and Tohru yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she got up and wished everyone a good night's rest. Kagura followed her upstairs, and she changed into her yellow pajamas while Kagura put on a light pink nightgown. As always, before bed, Tohru took a few minutes to pen down the day's events and her feelings in her diary. Kagura, who was settling into her blanket-wrapped futon, hugged her orange cat doll and fell asleep right away, but not without murmuring,

"Good night, Tohru."

"Good night," she replied. She studied the lines penned onto the clean white paper of her diary. Her mom had given it to her as a birthday present when she turned sixteen, not long before she died. She said it was always important to leave your memories in it, because before you knew it, they'd fly away and you could never call them back. But if you could read about them over and over again, it was like living them again. Tohru wasn't the most consistent of writers, but she always wrote down what was important. And to her, that was the people in her life.

Her eyes retraced the lines that said Ritsu had been promoted to assistant manager at the deli he worked at. He still made errors every now and then, and he was still distrustful of the cheese-slicing machine, but his hard work paid off, and he was quite happy with his job. Kisa got the lead in her school's "Cinderella" play, and though rehearsals took up much of her time after school, she was so proud to be representing her class. Momiji had become quite popular at school, too. He was just recently voted class president at Kawaia High. Typical Momiji, his first order of business was to put forward a motion that there should be a designated school holiday every year during which students should wear crazy hats. The student body voted on the issue, and it passed unanimously.

Hiro had gotten permission to transfer to Kisa's school. To everyone's surprise, he was covertly trying to get a part in the school play as well, for some reason. Ayame's business was booming, and he had even opened up another store in town to keep up with the demand.

Things seemed to be going well for the Sohmas, for once. Although, according to Shigure, not everyone was faring the same. Hatsuharu hadn't been seen for a few days, though, Haru being Haru, it was still too early to worry yet. Hatori was also coming around less and less. Shigure said the doctor was busier than usual. He casually mentioned something about back-to-school illnesses. Shigure himself was finding himself with quite a bit on his plate lately. His books were doing extremely well, he said. He was even listed on the country's top twenty-five bestsellers list at number eleven. He was quite proud of that.

There was still another Sohma she had yet to write about, and as if thinking of him had been the trigger, there came a soft rap at the door.

"Come in," Tohru called softly, so as not to wake Kagura.

Shigure's head appeared in the dimly lit room, followed by the rest of him. His previous jovialness seemed to have mellowed out considerably. He crossed the floor, stepping around Kagura's futon, and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I just got a phone call downstairs," he said, looking mildly troubled. "I honestly don't know how word of your visit has spread so quickly—maybe he saw it coming—but Akito wants to see you. Tomorrow. At the main house."

"Akito?" Tohru whispered. Shigure just held her gaze quietly. He broke the silence by saying,

"I can call back and tell him you can't make it," Shigure offered. "Hatori will be able to explain to him. He's the one who called, actually. Akito's health has gotten worse, and though he's been a little calmer and more reserved these past few days, Hatori thinks his sanity is starting to slip. I don't mean to frighten you or anything, Tohru. I just want you to know that you don't have to go up to that house if you don't want to."

"I know," she replied. Despite the nervousness she usually felt at the prospect of meeting with the head of the Sohma family, she felt a spring of peace and warmth welling up inside her then. 'I know I can do this,' she thought. 'I have to try, at the very least.'

Shigure inhaled deeply and sighed.

"All right. If you're sure about this, I'll phone Hatori back and let him know to expect you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Shigure."

He got up and made for the door. Tohru caught a sudden movement just beyond it, but who or what it was she couldn't tell. Shigure stopped just before leaving, and turned and said to her seriously,

"You really are amazing, you know that?"

Tohru smiled, her cheeks growing slightly warm at the compliment.

"Please, don't ever stop being who you are," he continued, and then he shut the door after himself.

Shortly after returning Hatori's call, Shigure sat down at his desk in his study and pulled out the portfolio containing his latest work. When he needed a break from writing, he honed his artistic spirit. Though he had no intentions of being the next Dali or Hokusai, he enjoyed taking time to sketch trees, flowers, and people, or brush out elegant ink calligraphy on delicate rice paper. And at times like these, he frequently felt the need to compose himself again. He took out some papers and, with his pencil in hand, began letting his hands wander across the clean sheet as they willed. His inspiration arrived promptly, just as expected, bursting into the room.

"Shi…..gu…..re….." Mi'i panted, bracing her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath. "I came as fast as I could," she said quickly to try and get the words out in one ragged breath. After a few more heavy lungfuls, she wheezed, "What's the emergency?"

Shigure leaned back and studied what he had done so far with a frown.

"I need some help coming up with the character concept for a book I'm writing on the side. I was wondering if you could assist me?"

"Huh?" Mi'i said. "This isn't about your next release? When you called I assumed that you were talking about the deadline next week."

"Oh, that's all taken care of," Shigure assured her. "In fact, I'll have the manuscript for the next installment ready for you first thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime, though, I need some help with this project. Thanks for coming on such late notice, by the way."

"Uh…..okaaaay….." Mi'i agreed slowly. "So what is it you need me to do?"

"Well, take your shoes off for starters."

"My shoes?" She looked down at her turquoise high-heels, bewildered.

Shigure nodded. "Mm-hmm. They're just so stiff and formal. They do make your calves stand out very nicely though."

Giving him a suspicious look, as if he was up to something and she was determined to find out what it was before he got the upper hand (Whatever could make her think that way, Shigure wondered?), she did as he said, reaching down to pull off her high-heels.

"Take off the jacket, too. It's just way too formal for the character I have in mind."

With a slight roll of the eyes, Mi'i complied, tossing her matching turquoise dress jacket aside with her shoes. She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to the side, looking at him dubiously. Shigure made a few more strokes on the paper, then compared what he drew to the figure. He shook his head.

"No, too rigid still. How about if you unbutton the top button of your blouse? Just the top one, mind you! I need less of the office feel, and more of a relaxed, casual attitude. Oh, and untuck it while you're at it. "

"O-kay, o-kay," Mi'i responded with thin patience. "Anything else."

"Yes. Could you just sort of, you know, stand at a forty-five degree angle? No, other way. Yes, that's it!" Shigure said once she shuffled back. "Now I just need you to extend your left leg…..ehhh…..point the toe. It gives more tone to the muscles. Oh, and can you fluff up your hair a bit?"

"My hair?"

"Sure!" Shigure told her, adding a few more lines to his sketch as he spoke. "Give it sort of a wild look. Just imagine you're one of those women on the shampoo commercials or something. You know, the ones that say 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'? Mmmm…..there's a thought….."

Mi'I bent at the waist and ruffled up her short, sandy-red hair with her fingers to give it a little more lift, throwing her head back and shaking it for effect.

"How's this?" she asked in a flat tone, hair askew, awaiting Shigure's approval. He was hastily drawing, and when he looked up, he gave her a "thumbs-up."

"Okay, now keep in that position, but throw your arms back, and kind of lean your torso back, too, by degrees. Point your leg out a little more."

"I'm beginning to feel ridiculous," Mi'i commented as she bent backwards. "And a little uncomfortable."

"Just hold it for one more second," Shigure instructed. "Okay. That should be good." His editor straightened again and rolled her shoulders to work out a little bit of muscle cramp, and he was putting on some finishing touches when she reached down to pick her jacket and shoes up. "Wait," he said, flipping over to a new sheet. "I need the "after" shot now."

"What 'after' shot?"

"The 'after' shot of the character after she undergoes her transformation," Shigure explained.

Mi'i was looking a wee bit confused. Shigure could virtually see question marks popping out around her head as she stared at him vaguely.

"Well, you see, the heroine starts off as a hopeful college student. Then she meets a mysterious man with a darker side, and—Hmm. Let me see. I think I have some of the notes here somewhere." He flipped through the papers in his folder and found the ones he was looking for. Ah. Here you go. This is the cover design. Well, once I add you to it, it will be." Mi'i took the page and glanced at the title. Her eyes nearly popped out of head, they bulged out so far, and she was immediately yelling.

"'Innocence Lost in the Flames of Forbidden Passion!' Just what kind of novel is this!"

"Well, the politically correct term would be 'graphic novel,' but it's really more like a comic book for adults. Though I have to admit 'graphic novel' doesn't sound quite so juvenile." His last words didn't reach Mi'i's ears—she had already collected her shoes and jacket and stormed out. Shigure looked at his sketches and made a couple of adjustments.

"Some people just have no appreciation for art, Bernard," he said glumly. His potted bonsai tree had nothing to say on the topic.

Kyo padded off as soon as Shigure got up to leave Tohru's room. He had gone downstairs to get a drink of water just before bed and overheard Shigure talking to someone at the main house on the phone. Akito's name came up and Kyo's ears pricked up, catlike, wondering what it was he wanted this time? His grip on the glass was so tight he nearly broke it. Returning to his bedroom, he waited until Shigure had gone into Tohru's to speak with her. Kyo then listened at the crack left open. He heard Shigure tell Tohru about Akito wanting to see her and Tohru accepting. Kyo didn't like the idea one bit. What business did Akito think he still had with her? Kyo was still sure that Kureno had something to do with all of it, and that he liked even less. Akito was a pain in the butt as it was, but Kureno…..Kyo's partially healed bruise seemed to pulse with the memory of his humiliation. Kureno had done worse to people. He knew. Why was he making contact with Tohru? What did she have to do with him? Whatever it was, Kyo was sure he wouldn't like it one bit. He had the feeling that they were being watched. Him, and Yuki, and Tohru. Kureno was up to something. He was certain of it. When Shigure started to leave, Kyo did the same, passing by Yuki's open door. The Rat had half a dozen textbooks open, laid out in a semicircle on the floor around him, and he was rubbing his eyes repeatedly to try and stay awake while he studied, scribbling down notes. Unnoticed, Kyo ignored him and moved on.

He stood in his old room—at least here he didn't have to share a room with that dumb Rat!—and glanced at the bare furnishings with a frown. The window was open, letting it a cool, weak breeze that carried the scent of the autumn leaves inside. Kyo's mind was in turmoil, and the fresh air did little to soothe him. He paced a few steps around his room in his socks, but he couldn't get Tohru out of his thoughts. He was worried about her.

On a whim, he quickly strode out of his room and went down the hall, closing in on her bedroom door. He forgot to knock and barged in. Tohru, startled, dropped the book she was writing in and met his gaze with wide blue eyes.

"Oh, Kyo. It's you," she said in a hushed tone. Kyo glanced down at Kagura sleeping peacefully on the floor and also modified his voice, closing the door behind him.

"I want to go with you to the main house tomorrow," he told her quietly. "I don't think you should be by yourself up there." His tone was completely serious. Tohru blinked at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she answered. "I was a little anxious about going, but if I know you're there, then I don't think anything will go wrong."

Her faith in him was astounding. He felt right then like he wanted to protect her from the whole world—from Akito, from Kureno, and from anyone who tried to make her sad. Kyo regarded her fondly with his deep red eyes. It was funny that, when she had come to live with Shigure at about the same time he did, he hardly cared about her. He'd had misgivings about living with an outsider, and he yelled at her frequently for acting dumb or spacey. Now he was so in love with the girl that he looked forward to just seeing her. When did she come to be so important to him? It happened so gradually that Kyo didn't even realize it was happening.

He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I just figured I stop in and see Kazuma while I was in the neighborhood," he said nonchalantly. It was true; he had been wanting to visit his adoptive father for some time. And tomorrow seemed as good a chance as any. Besides…..he needed to talk with him.

"Let's leave tomorrow morning. Early," he suggested. He hoped to leave soon enough that they could get this whole business over with, before his arch-nemesis decided to make trouble for them. And before Kagura could get involved.

"Okay," she consented.

The dew was still on the grass when they left the house together. It wasn't really that early—the sun was starting to peek out from over the ridge behind Shigure's house. Still, the cloudy sky gave the world a hazy film, like it wasn't read to wake up yet. There was a sort of heaviness to the chilly air. That, and the uncomfortable feeling crawling up his spine all tallied together in Kyo's brain to mean that it was going to rain today. He hated rainy weather. He hoped they could be finished at the main house before the storm actually broke. His cat senses were rarely wrong in this respect.

"Let's take Kagura's car," he recommended, moving to get the passenger door for her. Tohru blinked at him and asked,

"Do you think she'll mind?"

"No. She always lets me borrow it when I need to get someplace, so long as I fill the gas tank when it's empty. Besides, she always sleeps in on weekends. We'll probably be there and back before she's even up."

"Oh, alright then."

Kyo got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle, backing it out of the rough driveway and turning it onto the wide dirt path that led to the road. Tohru was very quiet in the other seat. Most likely she was thinking about what Akito wanted her for, and stressing over it. Kyo turned on the radio to a rock station to clear his own head.

Neither of them spoke until they pulled up at the main gate to the Sohma estate. It had been some time since he'd come here—the last had been just after his transformation into his demon form. He'd stayed away from the residents as much as possible even then.

"I always forget just how big this place is," Tohru said weakly, gazing at the gate and the tall roofs rising over it with awe. Kyo got out of the car and hit the button on the intercom next to the door.

"Yes?" came an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"We're here to see Akito and Kazuma Sohma," Kyo said, talking into the little microphone attached.

"And who is this?"

Kyo grimaced, but responded, "This is the Cat—Kyo Sohma. And Tohru Honda is here, too."

"Very well. I'll open the gate for you."

Just as she said, the wide doors separated enough to let them drive through. Kyo got back in the car and urged the vehicle in. The paved road that ran through the estate turned to gravel once they approached the section reserved for the zodiac members only. Akito's hall was the biggest, its sloping, peaked roof standing taller than all the rest. The dark shingles were a little worn-looking, and the building needed to be repainted. But still, it communicated an aura of dominance—of power and authority Kyo had spent his entire life hating.

Akito must have been notified of their arrival. He was standing out on the steps of the hall between two servants in brilliantly colored kimono when they pulled up. The two servants were identical twins who had been with the family for over twenty years. Their hair was done up in the same elaborate style, and the makeup on their faces was exactly the same, too. Akito waved them off as Kyo and Tohru got out of the car.

"Why, Kyo, what an unexpected surprise," Akito breathed softly, looking down on him with a sneer. Kyo scowled right back at him, but inwardly he was amazed to see just how sickly Akito had become. His dark blue and purple kimono looked like it might slip off at any moment, he was so skinny. He didn't sound weak, though. He still had that note of contempt in his voice that he always used when addressing the Cat. Akito looked down on him like he was at the bottom of the barrel. The man hardly ever passed up a chance to remind him of how inferior he was, barred from the true zodiac and shunned. Just one of many reasons Kyo disliked him so much. Tohru was apparently not worthy of his attention just yet. Akito's steely blue eyes were fixed on Kyo. "Welcome home," Akito said with a cold smile.

"Ummm…..Akito? I'm sorry if we're intruding. I hope we're not too early," came Tohru's hesitant voice.

Akito's head swiveled to look at her. He peered at her through narrowed eyes, like he didn't recognize her. Maybe he hadn't.

"Ah, yes. Tohru Honda. A pleasure, as always." His smile showed teeth, but the expression was completely lacking any human warmth. "Come. Let us go inside," he said to Tohru. "This weather is quite wretched."

Kyo's eyes met Tohru's, and she began ascending the stone steps to go to Akito. Kyo raised a foot, about to follow, her but Akito snapped suddenly,

"This is no place for you, Cat! Leave us at once!" The two of them stared at each other like unfamiliar felines meeting in the same alleyway. There was a feeling of tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. Tohru's blue-eyed gaze went back and forth between them, full of uncertainty. Akito tipped the balance, reaching out to seize Tohru's arm, yanking her up the last step. He didn't look very strong, but his eyes were flashing violently in Kyo's direction. Kyo was having more than misgivings now about leaving Tohru alone with him. There was little he could do about it, however.

"Fine," Kyo said at last. "I'm going to go see Kazuma." He glared at the Sohma leader even after the elder turned his back on him and hustled off with Tohru in tow.

"I'll come find you when I'm done!" she called over her shoulder. They vanished into the dark building. Clenching his teeth, Kyo stood rooted to the spot. A man's voice spoke behind him, making him jump practically three feet in the air and yell. In the stillness the sound reverberate throughout the complex unnaturally.

"Don't act so excited," said Hatori, regarding him somberly. Kyo's heart was racing. Where the heck had he come from! "Shigure told me that Tohru would be coming here today, so I decided to delay going to my office in town. Akito's behavior has improved, but I'll stick around just in case." With that, the doctor, adjusting his white lab coat, followed after Tohru and Akito, into the hall.

"Thanks," Kyo said under his breath. Left all alone in the courtyard, he turned, eyes running along the tops of the scattered buildings within the isolated compound. Kazuma's house was a ways away. Though not a member of the zodiac, as the karate instructor he was permitted to live within the forbidden portion of the estate, on the border of it. With one last look back at the main hall, Kyo turned his feet and started moving forward.

The place Akito took Tohru to, hauling her by the arm the entire way, was a veranda that was built off the highest story on the west side of his house, just below the eaves of the tiled roof. Winding iron stairs led up to it, and once they stepped out onto the wide balcony, Akito pushed the girl away. Made of red cedar wood, it extended the length of the house and was hedged in with staggered, waist-high boards. It had no covering over it except for widely spaced, slanted beams running overhead that joined to the building. The view from it was just above the level of the trees, and the thickly forested property of the Sohmas stretched out as far as the eye could see before it. The forest was changing shades in accordance with the season. Reds and gold and orange like burning flame tinted the hills, though quite a lot of green was still left. Strong breezes were swaying the canopy, blowing the helpless loose leaves along with them and carrying with them the odor of impending rainstorms.

Tohru stumbled for a moment, but then regained her balance, and turned to look questioningly at him. Her eyes were wide. Akito could tell she was frightened. He supposed he must look a sight. He hardly recognized himself in a mirror anymore. His skin was sallow, his cheekbones—all his bones—stood out prominently beneath the thin layer. Even his veins were becoming more pronounced. The coughing fits had subsided, but left his rib cage bruised and tender. Under orders to eat more, his strength was gradually returning, but Akito knew it was only a matter of time before he finally, painfully, wasted away and died. He looked Tohru up and down, disdainfully eyeing her pinned-up brown hair, petite blue jumper covered with a lilac jacket, and scuffed white shoes. The cool air gave her cheeks a bit of a rosy hue. She was healthy and strong while his own body was betraying him, diminishing into nothing. For a few brief moments he was lividly jealous of her.

"How are you enjoying school thus far?" he inquired conversationally, going over to the veranda ledge to gaze out over the forest beyond the brick walls of the estate.

Behind him, she shyly answered,

"It's been alright. It's a lot of hard work, though. More than I imagined."

"What's it like not to be popular for a change?" he asked with a smirk she couldn't see. He watched a pair of sparrows winging though the branches of the trees next to the house, carrying bits of foliage and twigs to their nest to reinforce it against the winds. Akito had been watching that nest for a while. It was being prepared for chicks.

"Huh?" Tohru uttered. "Well, I…..I don't really think I was very popular at my last school, either. So things haven't really changed much."

Akito slouched over the ledge, staring dully off into the distance. His mind was growing foggy. It seemed to be happening more and more of late. For a minute he almost forgot that Tohru was even there. His thoughts were preoccupied with the birds working on the construction of their nest. Often he wondered what drove them to stay together, what instinct it was that would keep them loyal to each other throughout the bitterly cold winter. Animals had no understanding of the concept of love. Instinct was all they had to rely on. Instinct was enough to procreate and perpetuate the species, fulfilling the purpose of their existence, but why did they not simply abandon each other afterwards like many other animals did? Orange maple leaves fluttered by, little ships on a sea of breezes, sailing over the tops of the trees. Distracted, he half-interestedly inquired of Tohru,

"Why have you stayed with us as long as you have, Miss Honda?" What drove her to wish to be with them, a cursed family, even knowing that her association with them would only bring her sorrow and misery in the end? Why, like the sparrows, didn't she just leave them alone?

She sounded taken aback by the question. "I…..I love the Sohmas," she replied genuinely. "All of you. I've gotten to know you and see what you're really like. The positive qualities as well as the negative ones. And I accept all of them. You are all my friends. I'm happy just to be around you, and I haven't regretted a second of it."

Akito abandoned the view of the canopy and the sparrows and stared dully at the young woman folding her hands in front of her.

"You…..love us?" His gaze wandered away of its own accord, and his head rolled back on his neck. Locks of his dark hair fell over his face as he looked down his nose at her, scrutinizing her critically, and asked, "Do you love Kyo and Yuki? Is that why you followed them, all the way to Tokyo? Is that why you have stayed with them for so long?"

"Yes," Tohru responded. "I wanted to stay with them. They mean so much to me. I just can't imagine a life without them. They're like my best friends."

Another leaf, a yellow, almond-shaped one, rolled past Akito's face. He caught it between his fingers and stared at it with his cold, cobalt eyes.

"They say that autumn, more than spring, is the time for romance," Akito said with a mocking grin, turning the leaf over as if mesmerized by the pattern of its delicate hair-like veins. Then he let it go, and it drifted away. "Autumn is the time of year when people wake up to reality and become sincere. Spring is just like a dream of fancy, and summer, too, is illusion. But in the autumn, people show their true selves. They realize that the lonely winter is on its way, so they begin to look for someone to weather it with. Tell me, Miss Honda. What would you do if you fell in love with one of them? Yuki. Or Kyo."

The girl looked stunned, as if the idea had never occurred to her. Akito was sure the idea had to have crossed her mind at least once, but then again, maybe she never really had considered it. After all, who would want to fall in love with a Sohma? Aside from the effects of the curse that ruined lives and destroyed hopes, there was also the fact that those cursed by the zodiac could never hold a member of the opposite sex, unless he or she, too, was one of the twelve who shared the curse. Even if love existed, it could never be fully expressed. Even such a simple thing as an embrace was forbidden to those doomed to suffer.

"I…..I guess—"

"Let me warn you here and now not to even consider it," Akito rebuked her sharply. "Besides, members of the zodiac rarely marry and raise families. The curse selects children in this family at random to be inducted into the zodiac, so it doesn't matter whether members of the zodiac have children or not. The curse will continue from one generation to the next, forever."

Tohru's expression was one of pity. It made him feel dirty. Tainted. He didn't want her pity. He didn't want her help. He just wanted her to understand. And to suffer for it.

"Have you ever been in love, Akito?"

Akito reeled back, like he'd been struck.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Tohru simply repeated herself gently.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

The head of the Sohma family burst out laughing. It was the first time in years such a thing had happened. Akito threw his head back and laughed, his chest hurting considerably for it. When the sound died away, he faced Tohru with a smile loaded with amusement.

"You really can be quite entertaining," he said smoothly, adjusting the violet haori over his shoulders. "Have I ever been in love? Love is like a disease, only brought on by hormones! And although I can claim I've had more than my fair share of illness in life, love has never been one of them. It was love that cursed this family in the first place! Did you know that?"

"What?"

"It's true," Akito assured her. "Let me tell you a little story, Miss Honda. You've been so good as to entertain me. I'll return the favor. Do you know how long we've been under this curse?"

"No," Tohru admitted meekly.

"For centuries," Akito informed her, drawing out the words. He found himself becoming more enlivened as he continued. "Our ancestors came from China to Japan over a thousand years ago, with the Buddhist priests. But it was in Japan, on the island of Hokkaido, that our story actually begins. So, once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman—that's how all of these tales begin, is it not? She was the daughter of a rich lord. It came time for her to marry, and her father began looking for a suitor for her. He arranged a sort of 'race.' He placed his daughter in a shrine at the top of a holy mountain and declared that the first man to reach it would win her hand in marriage. Do you understand, Miss Honda? This is the beginning of the legend of the Chinese zodiac. The race was not for a feast or to see which animals would rule the mountain, but for the love of a woman.

There was also a man, one who bore the name of Sohma. He fell in love with the lord's daughter long before the contest had been declared. Though he was of low social standing, he resolved to try and win the lord's daughter for himself. And since the lord had sworn that the first man to reach her would win the race, he decided to make the attempt. However, his cousin, also a Sohma, was in love with her, too. He eventually became the representation of the Rat, under the curse. Anyhow," Akito continued, moving closer to Tohru until he was standing right in front of her, "the Rat knew he had a rival, so he decided to trick his cousin while under the pretense of helping him, much like in the fairy tale. His cousin was duped, just like the foolish Cat, and while he wandered in the mountains, lost, the Rat succeeded in climbing to the top before anyone else and married the lord's daughter.

When his cousin found out, he was so consumed with bitterness and hatred that he sought out a local mystic and begged his help for revenge. The mystic warned him that such powerful feelings would only bring more suffering upon himself. But the young man, blinded by his hatred and envy, would not listen. The mystic agreed to curse the Rat, my ancestor, but just as he foretold, the curse was made so strong by that Sohma's emotions that it spread, until it contaminated the entire family. From that day, the effects began appearing in every generation of Sohmas. The curse of the twelve zodiac animals, plus the Cat, is obvious, but one member of the family that directly descends from the Rat will be cursed with a short life span, pain, and misery beyond all comprehension. It is because of love that we are this way, Miss Honda. Because of two men whose love for a lord's daughter made them willing to do anything to win her. We are still paying for their foolishness, and will until the end of time." His voice became softer, like silk, and he looked down into the twin orbs that were Tohru's eyes.

"So you see, Miss Honda," he concluded, lowering his head until his lips brushed against hers—she went stiff, like she'd turned into stone, but he could feel and hear her gasp slightly. He closed his eyes—"Love is nothing but trouble," he whispered.

Tohru took a step back, looking upset.

"That's not true," she said, in a tone that sounded almost like pleading. "It's wonderful and exciting. It's what makes us want to help others and take care of them. I…..I knew my parents loved me. Because they loved each other."

"It didn't save them in the end," Akito pointed out harshly.

"No." Tohru cast her gaze down to the cedar floor of the veranda. "It didn't." She met his eyes again with a passion in them that took even Akito aback. "But it made their lives worth living!"

Akito stared at her, anger slowly bubbling up at her persistence.

"It's so sad that you've never had that kind of love in your life, Akito. What your ancestor did was wrong, but that doesn't mean that love is evil. If only you knew. If only you knew….."

Akito's face contorted into a mask of fury at her words, at her compassion.

"Get out of my house," he snapped, dismissing her. He wheeled around, not even wanting to look at her. It only took the stupid girl one second to do as he ordered, and her retreating footfalls echoed in his head.

"Kyo!" Kazuma Sohma said, face lighting up with pleasure at the sight of his pupil and son. Kyo found him out in the practice yard scrubbing the vinyl mats from the dojo with soapy water, sleeves bound with string behind his back and pants rolled up to the knee. Kyo wordlessly doffed his sweatshirt—it wasn't really that cool out—and rolled up his carpenter pants, picking up a scrub brush to help. "I was meaning to see you in Tokyo sometime this week, but the dojo just got too busy all of a sudden. There's been a surge of students enrolling for the fall term, and I think we might have a shot at competing in the regional championships this year. Maybe if you're not to busy with school, you could go for it. You're good enough to compete."

Mind turning to the beating he'd taken from Kureno not too many days ago, Kyo decided not to volunteer himself too readily. He wasn't really bothered by his dad's inability to come to him in Tokyo. Stuff happened, he understood. All the same, they were together now.

Neither of them were avid talkers. They just took turns slopping sudsy water over the thick blue mats and pushing their brushes back and forth over them. Working like this—just being around Kazuma again—made Kyo feel remarkably content. During the years growing up with his adoptive father, he had helped him keep up the dojo and teach classes. It was a lot of hard work, but it gave Kyo the feeling of accomplishing something. It took a lot of the stress out of day-to-day life. And right now he could use a break from the stress.

"How is school going?" Kazuma inquired kindly, dipping his brush into the traditional-style bucket full of soapy water. He began massaging it into the mat with renewed vigor, moving in steady sync with Kyo's brushstrokes.

"It's alright," Kyo answered in a mild, preoccupied voice. "Some of my classes suck more than others, but I can handle it."

"And living with Yuki? I imagine it's a bit more difficult now that you're out and on your own."

Kyo made a disgusted sound and didn't bother to dignify the question with a response. Kazuma understood it well enough. His long gray ponytail slipped over his shoulder, swaying as he rocked back and forth, driving the bristles into the blue vinyl briskly. They worked for several minutes more before Kazuma stated,

"At least you have Tohru with you there, too. She's a nice young woman. And Kagura visits you from time to time, I hear."

Kyo remained silent, working on the mat and focusing on the feeling of his biceps starting to burn slightly with the exertion. Nevertheless, his thoughts turned to that rainy night so many months ago. He thought his master—his father—had betrayed him then, turning him into the cat's demon form right in front of Tohru. In the end, he had known it would be for Kyo's good, though it took Kyo a while to realize it. Because of all that, Kyo had hope again. Tohru, the most pure and kind and gentle person he'd ever known in his life, had seen beyond his monstrous, hideous form. She accepted him in spite of it. She still wanted to be with him. To Kyo, that meant more than any gesture anyone had ever shown him. And because of it, he was hopelessly in love with her. She made him want to try harder. To do better. To be better. For her. She deserved someone who would always protect and take care of her. Tohru listened to him. She made him smile. She could be a ditz sometimes, but Kyo had come to like that about her. But he never passed up a chance to tease her if the opportunity came up. She had become so much a part of him that the idea of life without her didn't make any sense. But the only time he told her this was in his dreams.

He wasn't stupid. He knew how Yuki felt about Tohru. Though they never said anything to each other about it, Kyo knew he was up to something. He felt a renewed hatred for the Rat whenever Yuki looked at Tohru. The only thing that kept Kyo from beating Yuki half to death—besides the fact that Yuki, he hated to acknowledge, was too fast for him—was the confident assurance that Yuki was too chicken to tell Tohru he liked her. His cousin hardly ever told people how he was really feeling inside. Tohru had helped him overcome that somewhat, but years of living at Sohma House would teach anyone to keep his mouth shut.

In a way, though, he was more than a little jealous of his rival. That obnoxious Rat was good at everything. He didn't even have to try. And everyone liked him. Maybe he didn't get the same grades or have fan clubs chasing after him—thankfully!—but wasn't he every bit as good as Yuki?

Kagura made up the other half of the problem. She'd hounded Kyo most of his life, talking about love and marriage and the sort of things Kyo always used to consider crap until he began discovering his true feelings for Tohru. And despite what she'd said not too long ago about wanting him to make up his own mind, Kyo knew that if he went for Tohru instead, she'd be devastated. She'd been trying so hard lately to get him to like her. For the first time in his life, Kyo didn't totally loathe her. Or try to flee as soon as he heard she was around. He kept telling himself he had no obligation whatsoever to Kagura, but every time he thought of Tohru, Kagura crowded into his thoughts as well, and he ended up feeling like the world's hugest jerk.

"Master," he said to Kazuma, squatting on the balls of his feet. "I…..need some advice."

"What about?" Kazuma inquired, eyebrows peaking slightly in surprise. Kyo hardly ever asked him for advice. But he needed it, now. Girls were making his life totally confusing. He felt a little stupid even having to bring it up. He might as well just spit it out and get it over with.

"You see…..there's this girl…..at school…..that I kind of…..think is cool."

"Uh huh….."

"But another guy likes her." Man, he felt like a total dork. He began considering whether or not this was really important enough to sacrifice his macho pride over. But just then, Tohru's sweet, joyful face filled his vision. He wanted to groan. He prepared himself to abandon all the self-respect he had and just laid it out straight. "Anyway, I want her to know I like her, but I'm worried this other guy might get in the way."

"Is that so?" Kazuma asked with a genuine expression that told Kyo he didn't think any less of him for asking. Kyo hadn't really expected Kazuma to make fun of him or anything, but still—Kyo, asking advice about girls! Kazuma was quiet for a moment, gazing down at the damp blue mats, his arms still working tirelessly. "Is there, by any chance, another girl involved, who thinks Kyo is 'kind of cool,' but he's not really interested? And is the first girl really good friends with Kyo, but also really good friends with the other boy at the same time?"

Kyo wanted to smack his forehead with his wet hand, but he settled for an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I see," Kazuma replied thoughtfully. "Well, to tell you the truth, that's something of a relief!" he said, suddenly smiling, "For a moment there I was afraid you were going to ask me something hard."

Kyo gawked at his master, wanting for just a brief second, to let his fist fly in the direction of the man's face.

"Just be yourself, Kyo. This may sound just a touch corny, but it's ancient advice that rings true. Follow your heart. You deserve as much a chance at happiness as Yuki, don't you? You're a good man. Heh. It feels a little strange for me to be saying that. Seems like just yesterday you were a wild little boy coming to live with me. But you've grown up. You've developed a lot of good qualities of your own, qualities you should be proud of. I'm not going to tell you whom you should choose—that's your decision and yours alone. The consequences of that choice might bring some pain, though. But that's not the curse, Kyo. That's part of being human. How did Shakespeare put it? 'To thine own self be true?' That's what you need to do, Kyo." He chuckled softly. "Sorry. That probably didn't help any."

"Naw, it's alright," Kyo muttered. Great. He was stuck in the same rut he was before. Kazuma's encouragement did help him a little, however. He exhaled loudly. Why did girls have to do this to him?

"Look. I see Tohru coming this way," Kazuma said, standing stiffly and stretching his arms and legs. He bent down again to pick up the wooden bucket and threw its contents all over the mat. The brush made a clunking sound as it was dropped in. "I'm just about finished with these," he told Kyo. "I'll take it from here. Thanks for you help."

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Kyo. He looked in Tohru's direction. She was walking quickly towards them. She looked bothered. There wasn't too much need to guess why. "Oh, and Master? Thanks."

"You'll be fine, son," Kazuma said confidently. "I don't have to worry about you at all."

Kyo nodded and turned his back on his mentor and went to meet Tohru. His thoughts were churning like an upset stomach, though.

'I do deserve a chance at happiness, don't I?'

His eyes and Tohru's locked. She was breathing heavily, like she'd been running all over the place.

"Kyo!" she called. That troubled expression slipped away in an instant. "I'm so glad I found you!"

Seeing her, Kyo wanted so badly to tell her how he felt. He wanted to spill everything.

He did deserve that chance.

He was going for it.

Author's Note: My sister got too busy to work on the website for the story, so I went ahead and created one on Yahoo!Groups. The link is http/groups. Check out the story, some polls, messages, and pictures. You can post reviews and comments there, too, and post Furuba fan art as well. It's open to anyone, so long as they don't abuse the site. I hope you all like this chapter. I've been wanting to explore how the curse began ever since watching the series. Oh, and "nattou" is fermented soybeans, in case anyone was wondering. Gross, gross stuff. Don't think I've ever met anyone who actually likes it. Well, I'm in the middle of finals. Uggggghhhhhhhh. That's about how I feel right now. The Japanese ones weren't so hard, but history? Owch. At least I'm almost done with school. Then I won't have to worry about finals ever again for the rest of my life (I hope). Well, with Christmas break approaching (and it's three weeks long—HUZZAH!) I'll have lots of time to write. Keep checking for the next chapter of "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket. Heheh. Remember that sneak peak from the first commentary issue? Yep…..that's the one. The Race for Love is ON!

Next chapter: "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter 24: HEAT


	30. Announcement from Yuriko

--smacks isn't the brightest, methinks. The website for this fanfic is a Yahoo!Group. Look it up under the name: andthenfuruba Yuriko


	31. Chapter 25: Heat

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: The author assumes no responsibility for any spasms, seizures, broken legs, concussions, violent behavior, inexplicable diseases, curses, or malnutrition that may result as a consequence of reading this story. Oh, and Fruits Basket, its trademarks, concept, characters, etc. are the sole property of Natsuki Takaya and Hakusensha TV-TOKYO.

As always, for Caiti

Chapter 25: Heat

The sky was turbulent with purplish gray rain clouds. They rolled from the line of one horizon to the other in an unbroken curtain of foreboding, casting their shadow over the entire valley. The salty-sweet smell of rain carried on the chilly breeze, and now and then brief flashes of light erupted in the sky. The town seemed to be hushed as Kyo drove Tohru back to Shigure's house. People on the streets hurried to get where they were going, many turning eyes skyward to examine the impending storm. The sun was nowhere to be seen through the thick cloud cover, though it probably should have been directly overhead at this hour. Kyo's feelings were churning as much as those dark waves in the sky. Tohru was being peculiarly close-mouthed about her visit with Akito. She was thinking stuff over, he knew, though he was aching to know what Akito had said—or done—that had her looking so upset. When he asked, Tohru just waved her hands and put on a big smile and told him everything was okay. He knew something was bothering her. He just wished she'd be more open to him, like how he had grown towards her. Why was she keeping everything pent up inside? It wasn't like her at all. What had Akito said to her? Was it something she was afraid to tell him? Something that might hurt him? It had to be something big, or else she would talk to him about it. Still, she smiled and tried to act brave, there in the seat next to him.

"Looks like it could start pouring any minute," she commented, gazing up through the windshield. "Could be the start of the monsoon season."

"Yeah," Kyo muttered. "I hate this time of year."

"It can be fun, too," Tohru said, trying to be positive. "I always love staying indoors on rainy days, cleaning or playing games. Though, being outside and splashing through puddles is a great activity, too."

"I haven't done that sort of thing since I was a baby," Kyo retorted. As the Cat, he hated the rain. Water just wasn't his thing. He wasn't some kind of nut who wouldn't take baths or anything like that; he just didn't like the way he felt during storms. They made him depressed and ornery.

The mountain road sprouting off the freeway was still dusty and dry. The car jolted a bit as it rolled over rocks and bumps. Kyo kept his hands firmly on the wheel, but his mind kept wandering. He was still pondering what Kazuma had said. Actually, it had been advice he'd known all along. He had just needed to hear it for himself.

Where the decline grew steep, a view of Shigure's house opened up from below. It seemed kind of lonely—an island in the ocean of trees. The vehicle rumbled and shook all the way down to the packed dirt road that led to it. The road became gravel, and within minutes they were pulling into Shigure's car-less driveway.

"Well, we're here," Kyo said unenthusiastically, turning off the motor and unbuckling his seat belt. Tohru gave him a tiny smile and nodded. Again he wondered what was going on with her. It wasn't like Tohru to keep things from him—or anybody for that matter. She must be really preoccupied. Maybe she was stressing out over all the crap going on at school, Kyo thought. What with all the rumors going on, and having an evil English teacher pick on her all the time, and those roommates…..! If Kyo had been in the same situation, he would probably have turned into a psychopathic chainsaw killer. He wished he could do something to help Tohru. Make her feel better. But he didn't have the slightest clue as to how.

"Thanks for the ride, and for coming with me," Tohru said to him. "It really means a lot."

"Sure," he answered flatly, getting out of the car.

They trudged up to the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll just go start my homework," Tohru said. "I don't want to fail the English midterm." Her smile was a bit brighter, though it looked sort of forced, even to Kyo.

"I'll help you study," Kyo offered. "That is…..if you want. I know I'm kind of a lousy tutor."

Her face immediately brightened, for real this time.

"That would be great," she said. "And you're not a lousy tutor. Really." She chuckled. "You just have a hopeless student."

She stretched out her hand to get the door. In a split second—like one of the random lightning bursts in the sky—Kyo had an idea. No, more like inspiration. Before she even touched the handle, he grabbed her wrist—somewhat gently—to stop her.

"Hey, it's nothing that can't wait a little while longer, is it?" His eyes were turned away, like there was something interesting in the yard he'd rather look at. He was afraid that if she saw his face, she'd read his feelings plainly.

"Um….." she replied, sounding a bit startled, "I suppose so. Why?"

Now he had no clue what to say. So he decided just to go with his honest feelings. Even if he did feel completely awkward doing so. He let his fingers fall away from her wrist.

"I wanna talk to you, that's all," he said. "Let's go on a walk or something."

Her eyes, wide and wondering, reflected his features in them.

"Okay….." she agreed.

They set off on foot towards town. Kyo didn't have any destination in mind yet. He just wanted to get away. He was still trying to pull his thoughts together when they reached the fenced alley that marked the threshold to the suburbs. He had come this way countless times with Tohru to go to school. Maybe it was because he was in college now, but the town seemed to be too small for him all of a sudden. Still, it was nice to be back on his old stomping grounds, in familiar territory. Tohru walking alongside him, kept glancing at him concernedly. They talked about their homework and the upcoming tests and other such empty things. To them it was just a distraction. They both had other things on their minds. Kyo didn't need to be a psychologist to see that.

Before long they passed by a tall, iron-spiked gate and engraved stone marker with deeply carved characters reading "Cherry Blossom Heaven"—the entrance to the city park. Kyo stood at the head of the paved path that ran straight into it like an arrow, with a dozen or so smaller walks branching off and coursing through the gardens like wavy tentacles. There weren't very many people out for a stroll today, from the looks of the place.

The steady breezes were moving dead, fallen leaves along the ground, combing them out of the trees. The early cold snap seemed to be taking its toll on them. The large, sculpted fountain—a depiction of some unknown Shinto gods—beyond the entrance was still running, spewing up water several feet in the air. Kyo suddenly remembered a dream he had a long while back.

"This way," he said, taking Tohru by the hand and escorting her into the park.

There was a pond filled with rainbow-colored catfish down one of the curvy walkways. He led her down it, and for a short while the only sounds were their shoes on the cement, the wind in the trees, and the occasional, distant boom of thunder. They were almost to the pond Kyo knew when Tohru halted in her tracks. She looked distinctly bothered.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo!" she cried, appearing distraught. "I don't know what I've done, but whatever it is, I'm really sorry!"

Kyo was perplexed. "What the heck are you talkin' about?" he asked.

"When you said you wanted to talk to me, I just thought maybe you were upset with me. And you seemed so anxious in the car. Did I do something wrong?"

Kyo almost smiled wryly, but instead he just rolled his eyes.

"Actually…..I was kinda thinkin' the same thing about you. You've been so down since we left Sohma House. Just what's your problem anyway?"

He hadn't meant it to sound quite so harsh, but Tohru didn't look any more troubled by it than before.

"So…..it wasn't me? You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Kyo responded, exasperated. "You're so…..perfect. I wanted to spend some time with you, is all. It seems like all we ever think about anymore is school and studying. I just…..wanted to be alone with you for a while. That's it. Really."

Tohru heaved a visible sigh of relief. "I was so worried," she said. "I guess with school and visiting Akito and all, I've been kind of wound up today."

"Can't say I blame you," Kyo mumbled, starting off for the catfish pond again. "Just what happened in there with Akito? Ever since we left you've been acting really weird. It's not like you at all. C'mon. Tell me. Or is it something I'm not allowed to know?"

"N-no, it's not that," Tohru answered half-heartedly. "I just can't believe what's happened to him. You saw him, too, Kyo. He's dying."

"Yeah? So? Good riddance, if you ask me."

"I think it's terrible," Tohru exclaimed, sounding anguished. Tears were beginning to brim over in her eyes. "I just wish there was something I could do for him! I can't help but feel he expects me to do something. He keeps asking me to come see him, but then he just gets angry with me and sends me away again. And he keeps telling me about the curse, and the awful things it's done to him. To your whole family. It's like he doesn't believe in things like hope and love anymore."  
Kyo couldn't help sneering a little. He certainly had no love for the leader of the Sohmas. The sooner he wasted away and died the better, so far as he was concerned. He didn't think Tohru should worry herself so much over someone like Akito. The man didn't even deserve her compassion. Yet she still genuinely cared.

Something wet grazed his cheek. He looked up at the roiling sky, and another drop of water fell on his face. It seemed the rain clouds had lost their patience. With every passing second, more and more of them stuck him. Tohru, too, was gazing at the sky.

"I guess it was pretty silly of us to forget to bring umbrellas," she said. "Maybe we should go back."

"Yeah," Kyo agreed unhappily. They'd have to go see the colorful catfish some other time. Maybe again, in his dreams. Guiding her by the hand, they turned around and walked back the way they came. The rain grew more and more severe, and thunder sounded repeatedly, becoming louder. The storm was just getting started, it seemed.

They dashed down the path, splashing through expanding puddles and cutting across the wet grass. As if the whole monsoon was packed into the clouds above, the raindrops fell even harder and heavier until they couldn't see more than ten feet in front of them. Within minutes they were completely soaked.

A white, misty shape rose out of the mist ahead. Thinking it might be some kind of cover, Kyo pulled Tohru towards it. As they approached, it took a more definite form. It was a little gazebo-type pavilion—the kind married couples took wedding pictures or people had tea parties in. It had a roof, at least, shaped like a dome. Kyo and Tohru rushed to stand under it, and instantly the rain's assault ceased. On them, at least. It was still raining cats and dogs all around them. Bringing umbrellas would have been a smart idea, Kyo thought regretfully.

He noticed Tohru shiver slightly. It was pretty cold out. And now they were both wet to boot. He hoped they didn't end up getting sick or anything. Still, Tohru put on a smile.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait it out," she said cheerfully, as if she was secretly having the time of her life.

"I guess," Kyo replied, surveying the rain pounding the ground outside and running in broken sheets off the roof of the pavilion. Beads of rain ran down tendrils of his hair, and his damp clothes clung to him. He couldn't tell if the prickling sensation overcoming him was the heat of his body, or the itch of the rainwater on his skin. Or his own nervousness. The rolling thunder continued to boom, becoming louder and deeper as it floated by. "Tohru?" he inquired. "If there was something buggin' you, you'd tell me about it, wouldn't you? I mean, you trust me, right?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling, rubbing her arms briskly to work some heat into them. Her outfit was damp as well, and her brown hair had a bit of a wave to it when it was wet. "Sometimes I just need to think things through a little first. Mom always said it was important to do that before forming your own opinions. She said a lot of hurt feelings could be avoided that way. I'm still struggling to figure out just how I feel about Akito. At times he scares me, but every now and then I get the feeling that there's someone else there inside him. A side of him he doesn't want to show anybody. It's like he wants to be helped, but he can't admit it. I want to do everything I can to try and reach out to that person inside. I know that somewhere, deep down, Akito really is a good person."

"You care about 'im that much?"

Tohru looked at him seriously and nodded her head.

Kyo sighed. Leave it to Tohru to try to find the good in people. She had a real talent for it, he knew. He had been just about ready to give up on himself not too long ago, till she came along. She lifted people to a higher level with her kindness and compassion. She even saw good in Yuki, for crying out loud. Kyo didn't trust Akito a bit, and he liked him even less. But Tohru wasn't ready to give up on him yet, it seemed.

'She didn't give up on me, either,' he thought. 'Even though the rest of the world did.'

"Tohru," he began, summoning all of his courage to get the words out (it took all of his courage, too), "There's somethin' I wanna tell you. Somethin' really important."

She stopped rubbing her arms for a second. "What is it, Kyo?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing curiously.

"I'm not…..really good at talking about my feelings and all that," he responded uncomfortably. "You already know that." He looked away, feeling his face grow warm. If he'd been in his cat form, his ears would probably be drooping down sheepishly, his whiskers twitching. "But…..I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Inwardly he thought that this would be a million times harder to pull off than it had been in his dreams. She was standing there before him, listening. Caring about him. And he wanted her so much he couldn't stand it. He was so afraid of her reaction, though. What would she think of him after? If he said the words he was keeping locked up inside, then there would be no going back. If everything blew up in his face, nothing in the world would be able to put things back the way they used to be. But if he didn't say it, then he'd be just as pathetic as Yuki. And he'd lose his chance. And who knew if it would ever come again?

"Tohru, you mean a lot to me. You don't know….." he said, voice pained, "……you don't know just how much you mean to me. I…..I've never felt this way about anyone before." He brought his gaze up to meet hers. Her eyes were wide as they could be, like a pair of blue diamonds. He wanted to hold her close to him, wrap her tight in his arms. But he couldn't. So instead, he just took her shoulders in his hands and gazed down at her affectionately. He was smiling, he realized. "Tohru, I…..love you."

The girl flinched a bit, as if she'd been zapped. Her big, pretty eyes were fastened on his, searching them. Her lips parted ever so slightly, and her voice was faint.

"Kyo….."

At that moment, no longer able to hold himself back, Kyo leaned down and kissed her longingly. His hands felt her freeze, but her lips were soft, full of warmth. Kyo wanted this moment to last forever, and he drew it out, but an unexpected sound caused him to break away. He looked outside the pavilion in the direction of the source. The water dripping off the dome-shape roof obscured the figure a little, but there could be no mistake recognizing it. Kyo's mouth formed a slight frown, but he didn't take his hands off Tohru. The person standing just a little ways from the gazebo had dropped an umbrella. It rolled around in a circle like a top that had lost all its momentum. The figure outside hardly seemed to notice the falling rain. Their eyes bore into each other.

"Kagura!" Tohru gasped, also staring at the girl who was standing there alone in a puddle. They exchanged wide-eyed gazes, surrounded by the patter of the intense rain. Finally, Kagura tipped the balance, turning on her heels and fleeing the scene as quickly as she could. The arms and legs of her orange kitty bag swayed to and fro against her retreating back until she disappeared into the rising mist.

"I…..love you." The words, as soon as they came out of Kyo's mouth, set Tohru's heart racing. His grip on her was firm, but even if she'd tried to move she wouldn't have been able to; she felt rooted to the spot. And when Kyo's lips swooped down to kiss her, it was as if she had a jackhammer drilling away inside her ribcage. A 21-gun salute could have been going on in the background, or an explosion, and she probably wouldn't have noticed. All Tohru could think about—in her befuddled state of shock—was about what Hana had said to her, oh so long ago it seemed.

'Sooner or later, one of them is going to tell you he loves you. Not like a sister or a friend. He'll want to marry you….."

Akito's voice, too, echoed inside her head.

'What would you do, if you fell in love with one of them?'

It wasn't as if Tohru had never pondered their words, even being as spacey and busy as she was with school and everything, but Kyo's admission had been totally unexpected. Now she could hardly think at all.

'I can't believe this is happening to me!' she cried mentally. 'My first kiss! I never would have imagined it would be like this!'

Kyo pulled away, perhaps bothered that she hadn't returned the gesture. In truth, Tohru was so overwhelmed that she couldn't react. Her thoughts were bouncing around inside her skull like kernels in a popcorn popper. Kyo's lips left a mild coppery taste on her mouth. He was looking beyond the gazebo, into the watery air outside. Tohru saw what had drawn his attention. Kagura was there—her cute pink umbrella forgotten at her feet—as stiff as a statue. Her teardrop face was painted with an expression that twisted Tohru's insides like a rag.

'She looks dazed. And her eyes…..she's hurting.' It was little wonder. Kagura practically worshipped Kyo. She adored him. And he had just…..

Kagura immediately turned and sprinted away, vanishing into the rainy haze. The image of her haunted eyes stayed with Tohru after she was gone, though. Tohru was about to run after her—maybe she could explain!—but Kyo held her back; he wouldn't let her budge. He kept a hold of her, gazing down with dark, troubled red eyes.

"Let her go," he stated calmly. "She needed to see that. I didn't plan on it or anything, but it's time she found out."

"But—" Tohru uttered, full of concern over her dear friend.

"I've made my choice," Kyo told her with almost uncharacteristic gentleness. His fingertips ran down a lock of damp hair hanging over her ear. His smile grew a touch weak. "It's…..it's okay if you don't love me back." He seemed to be having an easier time saying those things now that they were out in the open and the two of them were alone. Tohru was riveted where she stood as her brain tried to process everything that had just happened in the last thirty seconds. "But I had to tell you how I felt."

It took Tohru a few moments to find her voice again. The way Kyo was watching her, the way Kagura had run off, and her own emotions were battling fiercely in her heart.

'What do I do?' she wondered, feeling lost. Right then she desperately wanted her wise mother's advice. This sort of thing of thing had never happened before. Not something as serious as this. Kyo was so very important to her. And Yuki. She loved them both. They were her friends. She hadn't gone on many dates with anyone besides them. And she was happy that way. But asked to choose between them, Tohru found herself suddenly on very shaky ground. 'This is terrible!' she thought. 'It's just like everybody says! I really am a player!'

That made her feel awful. Her deceased mother, unfortunately, had no advice to give her. Looking at Kyo, seeing the rare tenderness emanating from his features, she really did feel attracted to him. In her mind, she could see herself living happily with him.

Kagura's pain-struck face floated before her eyes, temporarily replacing Kyo's.

'I hurt her,' Tohru thought sadly. 'I hurt such a dear friend.'

Yuki's pale, quiet visage found its way into her thoughts, too, just before the memory of her visit to Akito just earlier that morning dispelled all of her feelings.

'Let me warn you here and now not to even consider it…..'

Tohru dropped her gaze away from Kyo's deep eyes. It seemed that he was holding his breath, waiting for her reply.

"Kyo….." she said tentatively, "I…..I'm not sure what to say. I would be lying if I said I didn't love you, more than a little. But I need some time to think about things. By myself."

"That's fine," Kyo answered. He looked mildly disappointed, but Tohru knew he understood.

"I guess we probably oughtta go home," he declared somberly. "I wouldn't want you to get a fever or anything."

Tohru nodded once in agreement. She did feel pretty cold. The rain seemed to be letting up a bit, too. When Kyo held out his hand, she took it, and they left the pavilion together.

"Yuki," Shigure called from the kitchen. It was past eleven, but the man was just now going about his day. In the living room, Yuki muted the TV set irritably. He hadn't been in the best of moods this morning. He, too, had overslept, which always made him a little cranky. But on top of that, Tohru was gone. He could fix his own breakfast well enough, but it was learning from Shigure that she'd gone to the main house that really unsettled him. His older cousin had playfully dodged his questions about her whereabouts, and only a threat to clobber him senseless had pried Shigure's tongue loose. Yuki wasn't the only one moping around, either. Kagura was just as doleful as he, pining for Kyo. Her car was missing from the driveway. Yuki had put two and two together easily.

"Yuki," Shigure said again, coming into the room. He had on an apron with a bright yellow smiley face smack dab in the center of it, wielding a frying pan like it was a club. "I forgot to tell Tohru last night that I'm out of cooking oil. Would you mind running to the store and getting some?"

"Yes, I would mind."

"Awww, but Yuki," Shigure whined, "you always used to go shopping for me when it was just the two of us."

Yuki suppressed a sigh. He really hoped Tohru came back soon, and in one piece. He found it a lot more difficult to have a positive attitude whenever she wasn't around, though he hadn't always been like that.

"Can't you just make something else for breakfast?" he inquired.

"Well," the Dog replied, looking off into space, "I suppose I could try, though the last time I tried boiling water for rice I burned both my hands so badly I couldn't write for a week. And when I attempted toast about a month ago, I almost burned the house down. And then the cereal fiasco before that…..!"

"All right, already!" Yuki cried, launching himself off the sofa. "I'm going!" He stomped off to get his jacket and umbrella. It looked like rain today. At least, he thought as he passed a happily grinning Shigure, he could get away from this house for a while and cool his nerves. He had been looking forward to spending a weekend home with Tohru—really, he had—but without her around, he felt he might as well have stayed at school. He spotted Kagura stationed before a round window that was covered with a grate of bamboo stems. She reminded him of a lonely puppy awaiting its master's return. Or maybe she was only vexed about Kyo taking her car without permission.

She acted startled when he came up from behind her, pulling his jacket on.

"Oh, Yuki," she greeted him with a friendly smile. Yuki peered out the window as well. The yard looked still and empty in the dim morning light. "How long have they been gone, do you think?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well," Kagura admitted to him, "I'm glad Kyo went with Tohru to see Akito. He's been really unstable lately. Hari even made sure all the younger Sohmas stayed away from him for a few days."

So Shigure had told him, just after letting Yuki know where Tohru was. Yuki supposed he should be at least a tiny bit grateful that someone had gone with her. He himself was not so keen to go anywhere near the estate so long as Akito was there. But he would have stomached his childhood fears and guarded Tohru—even before Akito if need be. She would be in safe enough company with Kyo, even if Yuki resented him all the more for it.

Kagura exhaled audibly. "I might as well get something accomplished until Kyo and Tohru get back," she said. "I think I'll stop by the publisher and show my latest ideas for cover designs."

"Since I'm going that way, too," Yuki suggested, "how about I walk there with you?"

"That would be terrific!" she chirped brightly. "I'll just go get my portfolio together real quick….."

The weather grew even more ominous when the two of them arrived at the big office building Kagura worked in now. It was just next to the tall glass one that Tohru used to do custodial work in. After parting with Kagura, Yuki took a few seconds to gaze up at the towering building. He used to walk Tohru home often when they were both still in high school. He enjoyed those walks very much. They talked about a lot of things during that time—school, the Sohmas, other people they knew…..Those had been such wonderful days.

"No reason why they can't be now," Yuki murmured to himself, drawing the gaze of a tiny old woman passing by. He burrowed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and started off for the local supermarket to get the oil his cousin wanted. He had no idea how long Kagura was going to be at work. He figured she'd be able to walk home by herself—she had brought her own umbrella. It was starting to rain lightly by the time he was out of the store, grocery bag in hand. Before he even reached the crosswalk on the corner, it was pouring. Huddled underneath the cap of his black umbrella, Yuki felt as though he were in a world of his own. People and traffic ran by in blurs all around him. A car would honk occasionally, or someone who had only a spread-out newspaper for shelter would bolt past, kicking up water from the glistening pavement. Beyond that, his trip back home was quite uneventful. He was quite preoccupied, though, with wondering if Tohru was alright. Wondering if she'd come home yet. Wondering what it was Akito was saying—or doing—to her. Yuki trusted the head of the family about as far as he could throw him. And where Tohru was concerned, he trusted Akito even less than that. Dwelling on such thoughts brought Yuki's spirits down as effectively as the thunderstorm did. He tried thinking about school instead. Midterms would be beginning soon, and he would have to study in preparation for them as well as help Tohru get ready for the one in English class. He wondered if law really was the profession for him. He would be just as happy being a greenhouse operator. Or a businessman. There were just so many choices. So many things to do.

He'd ask Tohru for her opinion about it later.

He looked up and saw the familiar sign for the local bookstore. Yuki used to come here quite often when he still lived back home. He wasn't in any particular hurry—Shigure could wait a little longer to eat—so he stopped in for old times' sake.

"Why, Yuki Sohma!" said the store manager as he entered. She was a middle-aged mother of two teenaged girls who helped her run the bookshop. She had a few more wrinkles on her and grayer hair than Yuki remembered. Maybe he was just forgetting small details of home. Her daughters were wearing matching vests and skirts and running the store. One was at the cash register, and the other—the older of the two—was shelving new releases. "It's been a while, young man!"

"It feels like it, doesn't it?" he responded agreeably.

"Yuki!" the older girl—Yoshiko—exclaimed when she heard her mother mention his name. She turned a light shade of pink. "It's…..it's nice to see you!"

"Hi, Yuki," her more sensible sister—Toshiko—said. "I hear you're at Tokyo U. now. Must be tough."

"Yoshi, quit dawdling and get those books put away!" Mrs. Yui said sharply. Her daughter nearly dropped the armful of paperbacks she was shelving and jumped up with alacrity. She snuck shy looks at Yuki every now and then, though.

"What are you after today?" Toshiko inquired, trying hard not to giggle over her silly sibling.

"Um…..I'm not sure. I'm just browsing."

"'Kay. Just holler if you need anything," the girl answered, turning her attention back to the register, sorting out coins in the till.

After looking over the rows for some time, Yuki brought a couple of books to the counter. One was a do-it-yourself guide to container gardening—without his secret base, he'd have to make do with potted plants for a while—a handbook on English grammar (he decided to get it for Tohru), and…..

"…..101 Great Date Ideas?" Toshiko said incredulously, scanning the title.

Yuki tried to act nonchalant. "It's for…..um…..a friend."

Toshiko snorted. He suspected she was stifling a laugh. "If you say so," she told him with an amused tone. "I suppose there are worse things a boy your age could be reading nowadays."

"Toshiko, when you're through there, I need your help with the inventory," Mrs. Yui called from over in the fiction section."

"Well, tell your friend good luck for me, Yuki," Toshiko said, winking at him. From the back of the store, Yoshiko yelled,

"Byyyyyyeeeeeee, Yuki!"

While her mother told her off for shouting in the store, Yuki took his shopping bag and left, shaking his head and smiling. It was still raining fit to flood a desert outside. He might as well head home instead of wait it out. Unfolding his umbrella, he began the long walk back.

Shigure's house wasn't too far from the edge of town. It was close enough for them to walk to high school and back every day. Still, by the time he crossed the train tracks and started hiking up the long dirt road that ran alongside his cousin's property, more than an hour had past since he'd left on his errand. He was hopeful that maybe Tohru would have returned by now. He wondered what she'd say about her visit to the main house. It would be enough for Yuki just to make sure she was okay. To him, Tohru was more important than anything. If Akito had tried anything…..

Even though the rain eventually abated, it didn't stop completely. Nor did the sun emerge from its hiding place. The road had become muddy, and there was little Yuki could do to keep his shoes tidy. Even the autumn leaves seemed dull, despondently dripping water like they were weeping. He crossed the narrow makeshift bridge over the swollen stream and was rounding a bend in the road—the one just by the secret base—when he spotted an unusual shape down in the glade. It looked like a green and orange rock sitting next to a rosebush that still sported its blood-colored blossoms. Except this particular rock had a mop of scraggly brown hair drooping from it. Yuki's feet were already feeling their way down the steep slope into the ditch, skidding on the wet grass and dirt, before he knew it. He trotted over to the hunched over form of his older cousin, soaked and shaking in the damp foliage.

"Kagura? What on earth are you doing out here?" his airy voice cried. He looked her over. She had mud stains on her clothes and a few scrapes, most likely from running around in the woods, but other than that, she seemed fine, though she was sobbing hard enough to beat the rain storm. She was curled up with her arms around her knees, face buried in her lap. Yuki patted her back uncertainly, confused as to what had made the girl so upset. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

It took Kagura a full minute to compose herself enough to croak out an answer. She raised her red-faced, tear and rain-drenched head, looking at him with watery gray eyes so big and vulnerable looking that Yuki immediately knew that whatever the matter was, it was deadly serious. In halting speech Kagura attempted to recount the event as it happened.

"I was…..on my way…..home….." She choked on her own words. Yuki worried she might be getting ill, outside in the cold and damp like this. "I saw…..Kyo……and Tohru. Going into the….." she stammered, "…..city…..park. I followed them. And then I saw…..them….." Her voice died off as a wave of fresh tears flowed over her cheeks. Yuki thought he should probably do something to comfort her, but he was too alarmed by what she was saying to even move.

"In the park?" he echoed. Why were they there? The bad feeling that was already germinating within him sprouted into full-fledged unease.

Kagura couldn't speak quite yet, but she managed to nod. Yuki noticed that her kitty doll-shaped backpack was clutched to her chest tightly.

"What did he do to her?" Yuki demanded in a quiet but firm tone. "What did he do to Tohru? Already his mind was making up scenarios to fit Kagura's present state of mind, and not one of them was good.

With a wail, Kagura threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying against his shoulder.

"I told him I'd be okay with it if he ended up with somebody else," she blubbered, a little more controlled now. "But I didn't really mean it. I've always wanted him to choose me. I've been trying so hard to get him to like me. But….." She was interrupted momentarily with sobs that wracked her whole body. "I…..I even tried being more like her. But I'm not good enough. I'm just not good enough!"

Yuki, rather taken aback by the crying girl in his arms, gently stroked her stringy wet hair with his palm. After a couple of minutes Kagura reigned herself in enough to tell him,

"I saw him kiss her, Yuki. My Kyo was kissing her in the park."

Yuki literally felt like his heart had plunged to his toes. His fingers froze on the back of Kagura's head. He stared straight ahead, stunned. The cool air seemed to grow a lot chillier around him. Kagura continued crying pitifully, hanging onto him like he was a life preserver.

"We should go home," he told her in a quiet, monotonic voice that was completely opposite the flaring heat of anger in his chest. He helped her to her feet and guided her up out of the ditch and back to Shigure's house. He said nothing else to her along the way, and she sniffled and swallowed her tears while hanging onto his arm. Yuki had never been particularly close to Kagura before, even though she was his cousin, but as they walked the muddy path to the house, he felt an unusual sort of kinship with her that went beyond blood. They both were nursing aching hearts. Yuki's however, was feeding on anger and jealousy, and the feelings grew stronger the closer they drew to home.

Before they reached the door, Yuki got a tingling sensation down his spine that had nothing to do with the rain or the cold. Just as a mouse seemed to detect the presence of its enemies before being pounced on, he spun around to see Kyo coming into the yard as well, leading Tohru by the hand. Kyo stopped dead at the sight of his rival, and their eyes locked, immediately sending the telepathic messages of hatred they always did at the sight of one another. Tohru's blue eyes went wide at seeing him and Kagura, and her already pale face looked distressed. They were both as wet as Kagura—as wet as Yuki was becoming, out here in the storm.

'I'm never going to forgive you for this,' Yuki thought venomously, glaring at Kyo. The expression on Kyo's face reflected the sentiment. They could have stared each other down for hours, but in that silent stretch of seconds—silent but for the soft bursts of thunder coming from the overcast sky—they sprang at each other in the same instant, fists raised and ready.

"Yuki, no!" Kagura's voice cried out, as did Tohru's, reprimanding Kyo.

"Please, don't fight!"

Yuki's heart was beating too strongly for their words to really register. Besides, he had already been swept up into the pattern that had grown familiar over years. Kyo's face was snarling, teeth clenched angrily. The light of battle was shining in his eyes. Even as he moved, Yuki's lip curled at the sight of his opponent. That stupid Cat. Why did he always have to try and ruin everything? From day one he had barged in on Yuki's life, making it as unpleasant as humanly possible. Hadn't Yuki already suffered enough at the main house? Kyo had to butt into his and Shigure's business and make his life unbearable there as well, and at college. And now he had just stolen the one thing Yuki believed would see him through those trials…..

Kyo let the first punch fly. Yuki blocked it and the next one effortlessly, and before his opponent could guard himself again, aimed a punch for Kyo's jaw. Kyo reeled back and shot a scathing look in his direction. He followed it up with a sequence of punches that battered Yuki's upraised arms. 'He's pretty strong,' Yuki thought above the focus on the fight. 'But it's all coming from anger. And that is his weakness.' Kyo changed tactics, firing off a scythe-like kick to try to clip Yuki in the head. Seeing the move coming (it was one Kyo favored quite frequently), he ducked under his enemy's leg and spun on the ball of his foot; the bunched muscles in his legs releasing like a spring and translating the motion into a fierce sideways kick that nailed Kyo's still-healing side and left a muddy splotch on the boy's shirt. Kyo flew back and just barely managed to catch his balance. He wasn't stabilized fast enough, though, before Yuki's fist connected with his chest hard enough to knock him skidding to the ground. But in one fluid motion like a backwards somersault, he rolled to his feet, dripping water and mud.

"Yuki! Kyo! Please stop this!" came Tohru's heart-wrenching wail from the sidelines. Yuki couldn't afford to pay attention to her at just that moment. Kyo was lunging at him in a direct assault, engaging in a flurry of knees, elbows, and kicks that were the culmination of years of intense training. Although Yuki had not trained quite so long or as hard as Kyo, he was naturally the faster of them. When Kyo attempted a lower scythe kick to sweep Yuki off his feet, Yuki had only to perform a backwards flip to avoid it. While Kyo prepared for his next attack—too slowly—Yuki delivered a powerful blow to Kyo's stomach with the knife-edge of his foot. As Kyo slid on his back several feet, Yuki leapt up to smash his face in with his fist, but Kyo was able to block it and, grabbing Yuki's arm and twisting it, flipped him away. Yuki landed easily on his feet, but the motion gave Kyo enough time to recover his footing as well.

Kyo decided to give his all-out punching technique another go, and Yuki wanted to laugh. He wasn't running out of ideas already, was he? Out of the corner of his eye, Yuki saw Kagura and Tohru both standing by the porch, eyes wide with fright at the spectacle taking place in the yard. Yuki felt a little sorry for worrying them, but it couldn't be helped. Kyo—that idiot—was going to get what he was asking for. And Yuki wouldn't hold back any longer.

Again Kyo tried to knock him in the head with his foot. Yuki rolled out of the way, covering himself with mud in the process, and put his guard up for another kick. Yuki caught Kyo's shin in his arms and, seeing Kyo in a suddenly very precarious position, quickly thrust his fist into his opponent's abdomen. Staggering back, Kyo wheezed as he strained to recover his breath. Yuki was somewhat surprised that Kyo was still standing. Usually he would be beaten long before this point. How much time had passed, he wondered? Five minutes? Ten?

Both Kagura and Tohru were shouting at them, but their voices were a wordless buzz in the back of Yuki's head. He was focused solely on Kyo. Kyo's mud spattered face and clothes were probably a reflection of his own, but so far Kyo hadn't managed to land one hit. He couldn't get past Yuki's lightening quick defenses. The flowed from style to style, and blow met block and vice versa. Yuki's arms were beginning to get sore from putting up with Kyo's tirade. Their feet slipped in the mud as they knocked each other back and forth, but Yuki managed to hold his ground. Dodging one of Kyo's punches, Yuki slipped past him and brought his elbow down hard in the spot where Kyo's shoulder and neck connected. Kyo lurched forward with a groan but didn't fall as he anticipated. Instead, he whirled around and punching and kicking in rapid succession. Yuki was taken aback. Kyo had never been this into a fight before. He was throwing everything he had at him.

"What on earth is going on out here?" came Shigure's voice from the porch. Yuki glanced up quickly enough to see the gray-robed man standing there on the edge behind the two girls with an astonished expression on his face. "Kyo! Yuki!"

Kyo was going on the defensive now, averting more hits than dishing them out. Yuki wondered if his nemesis was finally wearing down. Yuki began dealing out blows with his fists in rapid succession, and to his credit, Kyo kept all of them from bashing in his face. When Yuki tried driving his knee in to Kyo's stomach, Kyo countered it with his own again and again. Yuki leapt nimbly away to switch positions.

In the momentary lull, Yuki became aware of the raindrops hitting his body, of the sweat that was beading on his skin. Their three spectators were huddled over by the house, looking on with wide eyes.

"Shigure, make them stop!" Kagura exclaimed. "They're gonna kill each other!"

Then Kyo rushed at him and Yuki's mind became bent on the battle once more.

It was all becoming so mechanical. Kyo would try his knife-hand aiming at Yuki's temples, and Yuki would block it and deliver an upper-cut that Kyo would divert as well. They punched, kicked, elbowed, kneed, and sliced at each other, blocking hits and evading them. They did not speak, only moved. It was like an endless dance. Yuki thought that if there was no clear victor soon, perhaps the only conclusion would be the both of them passing out from sheer exhaustion.

Just after blocking a punch that would have at least cracked a rib, Kyo began pressing forward, punching at Yuki vigorously. Knife-hand blows rained down in all directions. Yuki had his hands full (literally) trying to keep them away from his head and neck.

And then it happened.

Yuki hadn't seen it coming. He'd been careless to let his guard down even a hair. While he was fighting off Kyo's fist, Kyo switched the weight on his feet, throwing all of it into the back leg. Then he used that pent up energy to shoot a well-placed kick at Yuki's torso. Yuki felt himself lifted off the ground, followed a split second later by searing pain in his chest. Time seemed to slow in some strange way as he flew back. His eyes were still boring into his enemy's. Kyo's red orbs were full of shock.

Yuki hit the soft mud and skidded back a few feet more. He took in Kyo's face, and Tohru's and Kagura's and Shigure's. They were all staring at him with open-mouthed disbelief. Kyo seemed the most surprised of them all. Yuki himself could hardly come to terms with what had just occurred. After all these years and hundreds of fights…..Kyo had actually knocked him down.

Yuki cursed under his breath, glaring daggers at his archrival. Using hands that were immersed in the squishy mud, he flipped himself back up onto his feet like a ninja. Kyo gave himself a shake, recovering from his temporary trance. Yuki narrowed his eyes, concentrating solely on his opponent. His enemy. Kyo.

Shoes hitting the ground with a wet, smacking sound, he charged at Kyo, and the fight resumed. Yuki put every ounce of vigor he had into his attacks, and Kyo did the same. Breaking through his cousin's defenses at last seemed to have invigorated him. Yuki wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, however.

They railed at each other with fists and feet and the occasional elbow, but Yuki was waiting for his opening. For a minute more they fought like this. Yuki kept an eye on Kyo's stance patiently. When it came…..

Yuki had just used his forearms to bat away Kyo's fists, but instead of continuing with his barrage, Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrists tightly. Kyo's expression changed like quicksilver to one of surprise. With his arms forced away from his body and his knees bent slightly, Kyo was in a position of vulnerability. Without hesitation, Yuki executed his own devised attack on him. Using Kyo's legs, hips, and elbows like a stepladder, he scaled up him. He had to be fast, or Kyo could push him away easily. The orange-haired boy seemed baffled at the move. Letting go of Kyo's fists, Yuki used his momentum to get all the way up on his shoulders. He gripped the boy's neck with his shoes and twisted his whole body around sharply like a corkscrew. He succeeded in wrenching Kyo off his feet and throwing him down to the ground. Kyo grunted loudly at the impact. Yuki neatly righted himself in mid-air and landed in a crouch with his feet straddling Kyo. He pulled his arm back and balled his fist, looking Kyo straight in the eye.

"You lose," he stated flatly.

Kyo's contorted face enraged. "That's what you think!" he spat back.

A second later, Yuki went sprawling once more into the mud. Still riding the adrenaline rush of the fight, he was prepared to leap up and continue, but when he looked up and saw that it was Kagura, not Kyo, who had bowled into him, he was dumbfounded.

POOF!

"Kagura? What are you doing? Get off of me!" He craned his neck to see his opponent. He'd had him! Why did Kagura have to interfere? He looked over to see Tohru getting up off the muddy ground. She would have stained her entire front had Kyo's clothes not been under her. The orange cat dragged himself out from beneath the weight of her body. His wet, muddy fur stood on end, and he hissed furiously, swearing up a storm and complaining about how he had been about to win. Tohru, teary-eyed and shaking, apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't stand to watch you two fight anymore!"

She was repeating more or less the same thing Kagura was telling him.

"Stop it, Yuki!" the Boar lectured him. Fresh tears were rolling off her cheeks. "Stop trying to kill Kyo! Stop it right now!" She grasped his shirt collar tightly in her hands, like she might throttle him herself.

Shigure was running over, too.

"What's gotten into you two?" he asked them. He sounded angry. Probably he'd never seen them fight like this. Yuki himself had to admit they'd never gone at it this fiercely before. Now that he was regaining some of his sanity, he was surprised at just how violent the both of them had been. He glanced in Kyo's direction. Kyo had been transformed into the Cat, courtesy of Tohru. Yuki wondered if that had been accidental or not. Tohru was hugging Kyo's clothes to her slender frame and crying. She was crying. Kagura was crying, too. Yuki shot Kyo an angry glare.

"Stupid cat," he muttered.

Shigure planted himself between the two of them, perhaps thinking to keep the two of them from trying to tear each other apart again. He looked from Yuki to Kyo to Kagura to Tohru with a perplexed expression.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"It's none of your business, you moron!" Kyo shouted from ground level.

Shigure appealed to Tohru.

"Tohru?"

She stifled her tears and looked up at him. Then she turned her gaze on Kagura with pain-filled blue eyes.

"I…..I think maybe I can explain….."

At that Kagura emitted a squeak-like cry and let go of Yuki. She ran straight into the house without a backward glance. Tohru called after her but to no avail. When her words died on the damp air she looked in Yuki's direction, distinctly troubled. Yuki wasn't sure he wanted to hear what had happened. Not again, at least.

He picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm going to go take a bath," he said coolly, passing Shigure. He completely ignored the dirty, orange cat in the yard and only spared half a glance for Tohru.

Kagura sat in the living room at the small table before the TV, picking at some takeout food idly with her chopsticks. It wasn't that the soba and sushi didn't taste good; she just wasn't much in the mood to eat. The TV was off, and the living room was quiet. Shigure had ordered out for dinner. Everyone was holed away in one corner of the house or another, trying to avoid one another. The tension was so thick in the air Kagura was surprised nobody was choking on it. Kagura had taken a hot bath a little while ago and now had a thick fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. The cold had probably gotten to her.

She prodded the rice-rolled salmon and cod absentmindedly. Her brain was so overworked with the day's events that it was simply too tired to think anymore. She felt down in the dumps. What had started out as a fun and wonderful vacation had quickly degeneration into a nightmare weekend. All she could think about was Kyo and Tohru, there in the park. She was used to the image playing in her head over and over again, but that didn't mean she hurt any less. She hadn't talked to either Kyo or Tohru since the fight. She knew Tohru wanted to speak with her about it, but Kagura didn't think she could make herself face the truth. Kyo didn't love her. He never did.

That harsh reality was like a knife wound to her heart. A knife dripping with acid. After all their time together, all their experiences…..it was Tohru he wanted to be with. Not her. Kagura supposed she couldn't really blame him. After all, who would love someone as spastic and loud-mouthed as she? She really had been working hard to settle down and be, well, normal, but in the end nothing had come of it. She knew she couldn't hold a candle to Tohru. Tohru had been her role model and inspiration. She was so nice and sweet and considerate and…..perfect. Really, it was no wonder Kyo fell in love with her.

Kagura rubbed away the hot tears stinging her eyes. She studied the tightly packed contents of her boxed dinner and set down her wooden chopsticks on the ceramic rest on the table. She heard softly thudding footsteps and recognized Shigure coming into the room. He sat down across the table, a warm smile curving on his chin.

"I've just been up to Tohru's room. She hasn't touched her dinner, either."

Kagura clasped her hands together on her lap. Tohru hadn't come out of her room since her bath. She waited for Shigure to continue, but the man didn't say anything more. In fact, he even snatched a cod-flavored sushi out of her box and gobbled it down.

"So…..did she…..did she tell you?" Kagura probed uneasily.

"Of course," Shigure answered in a carefree tone. He stole a salmon roll this time. Kagura clapped the lid shut on her dinner. Just because she wasn't eating now didn't mean she wouldn't want it later. Shigure's lips formed a pout, but he folded his arms on the table and sighed.

"So…..what did she say?"

Shigure shrugged his shoulders and put on a mask of innocence.

"Why don't you go talk to her yourself?"

Kagura dropped her gaze to her lap. She knew she should, though she also knew it would be difficult to bear. And from what Shigure was telling her, it seemed Tohru really needed someone to talk to. A friend.

She got to her feet, blanket slipping off her arms, ignoring the prickly feeling in her feet from kneeling for so long on the floor cushion.

"I will," she replied.

She slipped up the stairs as quietly as possibly, as if making a noise might set off an explosion anywhere in the house. She wasn't sure where the boys were, or if they were even still in the house. In the dark hallway on the second floor, a thin bar of light shown under Tohru's door. Kagura crept over to it and knocked softly.

"Come in," came a soft voice on the other side. Kagura paused for a second and let out the breath she'd been holding then opened the sliding door.

She found Tohru sitting on the floor, in pajamas just like she. Her hair was done up in two pigtails, and her face still showed a touch of red from crying. Tohru was holding her mother's framed photograph in her hands. She looked up from the picture and saw Kagura. When their eyes met, she bowed her head as if ashamed.

"I…..I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," Kagura said meekly, entering and closing the door behind her.

"No!" Tohru protested, slapping on a smile and rubbing at the corner of her eye. "Don't be. Really, it's fine. I was just thinking about Mom."

Kagura approached her with small footsteps and knelt before her. She noted that her futon and blankets and clothes she left out that morning had been neatly folded and put away. Kagura wasn't the tidiest of people.

"Um…..Tohru? she said in a wavering voice. "I…..I think we need to talk."

The smile gradually faded from Tohru's face, and her eyebrows curved down. She looked so depressed. It wasn't like her at all.

"Uh-huh."

They needed to straighten things out. Kagura wasn't quite sure where to begin, but probably the best place was that morning, in the park.

"Tohru? What….." She swallowed hard. "What did Kyo say to you there in the park? When he…..when he kissed you?"

Tohru appeared reluctant to answer. She gazed down at her mother, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We'd just come back from visiting Akito," she informed Kagura. "I guess I was sort of spaced out, mulling over everything he'd said to me. He was telling me more about the curse, and he wanted to talk about Yuki and Kyo as well. I wasn't really sure why until…..Anyway, Kyo said he needed to talk to me alone about something. I thought maybe I'd done something to make him mad, so I was kind of worried. And then he took me to the park and….." Her face grew just a little more red.

Kagura wrung her hands, bracing herself for the bombshell. Her knuckles turned a dead white color. Tohru appeared just as uncomfortable talking about it as she.

"He told you he loved you?" Kagura filled in, staring at the tatami matted floor. Tohru nodded slowly. "More or less."

"What did you tell him?" Kagura inquired.

Tohru hesitated. "I…..said I needed to think for a while. It kind of came as a bolt out of the blue."

"Do you love him, Tohru?" Kagura asked. It was so painful to say. But she had been thinking about it for hours. She supposed that, if Kyo decided he didn't want to marry her, then the next best person Kagura would rather see him with was Tohru. Tohru's reply kind of surprised her.

"I…..I'm not sure," Tohru confessed. "He's really special to me. We've been friends for a long time now. But…..I'm really confused. I've never had anyone tell me he loved me. Not like that. I've been pretty foolish, to tell you the truth. I sort of got used to the idea that we'd always be together—him, and Yuki, and me. And now we get to go to college together, too. But I never really thought much about after that. I guess I was pretty dumb to think that we'd just always go on living together like before. Seeing Akito earlier made me realize that. What will happen after all of us graduate? Will we all get jobs and have to move away? Will we keep living together at Shigure's house? Will we get married? Have kids? When Kyo said…..those things…..it made me start wondering about what will happen in the future. Akito said that members of the zodiac don't usually get married and have families."

"That's pretty much the way it is," Kagura said in a melancholy tone. She, too dreamed of having those things. A husband, and kids. A nice, loving home. Different from the one she grew up in. She always figured Kyo would be a part of that dream, though. Not just because he, too, was a member of the zodiac. And as for Akito…..well, he couldn't oppose what he didn't know about.

"But that's what I want," Tohru said. "More than anything. I want to be a mom someday." She hugged her mother's picture to her and said fondly, "I want to be just like mine." Her voice took on a note of sadness. "Can I still do that, though, if I stay with the Sohmas?"

"At the very least it would be difficult," Kagura answered honestly. It was practically unheard of. It was not too uncommon for Sohmas to marry outsiders, but for an outsider to join with a member of the zodiac…..that was the anomaly. Hatori had attempted it and been punished, as well as his fiancée, Kana."

"Yeah," Tohru agreed quietly. "I can't imagine living without the Sohmas, but at the same time, I can't figure out how to make living with them work, either. It would seem almost cruel of me to have a relationship with one of them. And that was another thing….."

"You didn't want to hurt my feelings, right?" Kagura asked perceptively. She'd been around Tohru for a long time now, enough to understand the way she thought. She really respected her. Tohru said she wanted to be just like her mom. Well, Kagura wanted to be as much like Tohru as possible. She had all the good qualities that Kagura found lacking in her own character. Maybe she was being silly, too, trying to act like her to keep Kyo's affection. Especially since, in the end, it hadn't worked.

"Tohru," she said, "I want to apologize for overreacting earlier. I know you didn't want to hurt me on purpose. If anything, I should be mad at Kyo for being such a jerk, but…..well, you know I can't do that. I love Kyo with all my heart. I told him, though, that I wanted him to make up his own mind about who he wanted to be with. I'm not gonna try to force him to like me. That'll just push him further away, won't it? If I love him, I need to let him go. It took me a really long time to realize that. And it will take me an even longer time to accept that. If you love him, though, I have to ask you to do me a really huge favor. Take care of him for me, please? I know, I know, you're still really confused about the whole thing. I'm just saying 'if.' I might lose Kyo. I have to face that reality. Whether it's to you or someone I don't even know, the possibility exists. So I have to be ready for it. But…..I don't want to lose another friend."

"Kagura….." Tohru uttered, looking at her with a loving expression.

"Thank you, Tohru, for wanting to protect my feelings. It really does mean a lot, you know," Kagura told her. She wrapped the other girl in a hug. "I have faith in you," she said. "Everyone does. You're the miracle worker. That's what a lot of the Sohmas have started calling you. Everything will turn out all right. I know."

Shigure shuffled down the hallway to the front door and rummaged through the closet to find the shoes he was looking for. He was humming the tune to "Goin' to the Chapel and I'm Gonna Get Married" to himself when a soft, mellow voice startled the wits out of him.

"Where are you going, all dressed like that?"

He had to quickly grab at them to keep them from flying too far away. He had too few to begin with. He turned and looked at Yuki, who was sitting on the step in the entryway, elbows on his knees. He was looking at his older cousin with perplexity.

"Oh, Yuki. Didn't even see you there. I'm just going out for a while. It's feeling a bit stuffy in this house." It was a pretty lame excuse. Shigure was dressed in formal black robes belted with a black satin obi. A little too fancy for an evening stroll.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. Shigure laughed him off and resumed his search through the closet. "You haven't by any chance seen my sandals, have you? The tall, wooden ones?"

"Look on the top shelf," Yuki suggested in weary tone. "That's where you always leave them."

Shigure combed the space with his fingers, and sure enough, there they were. He slipped them onto his feet and clicked and clacked his way to the door. Though it had stopped raining a while ago, it was most likely chilly out, so he pulled on his overcoat as well. And he took his old-fashioned umbrella, just in case.

"I'll probably be back late tonight, so don't stay up worrying about me," he said with a jovial grin. Yuki didn't reflect his mood at all. Shigure thought maybe a little conversation might perk him up a bit.

"Have you talked to Tohru lately?" he inquired lightly.

Yuki rested his chin in his hand and stared ahead dully.

"No, I haven't," was all the reply Shigure received.

Maintaining his flippant sense of humor, Shigure declared, "You know, it's a shame that things turned out the way they did. Tohru—beautiful, delicate flower that she is—deserves a real knight in shining armor to capture her heart, but what does she get? A couple of escapees from a Jackie Chan film who have to try to mangle each other every chance they get. It was rather reminiscent of a nature show I saw on TV a while ago about mountain goats competing for mates by running headlong into each other and smashing their heads. Not the most intelligent of ways to impress a female, if you ask me."

"Just shut up, Shigure. You don't even know what you're talking about," Yuki muttered in vexation.

"Well, you're probably right there. It's not like I've ever been caught in a passionate love triangle, trying to win the affections of the loveliest and sweetest of all ladies and been so insanely jealous I just moped around all the time."

"I'm going to make you eat those shoes if you don't leave me alone," Yuki retorted with a resentful glance at him. Shigure giggled slightly and made for the door.

"Just don't destroy the house while I'm gone, 'kay?"

Yuki's exasperated growl was cut off as he closed the door on his cousin.

He met up with Aya on a street corner close to the man's costume shop. It seemed the Snake had gathered quite a crowd of spectators, and he was posing for them like he was a magazine model. Shigure, once he got close enough, could see why there was such a stir. Aya's mode of dress was as subdued as his personality. Which was to say his outfit was loud enough to make one go blind if he looked too long. His tuxedo was an elegant cut, and were it not for the fact that his ruffled shirt and cummerbund weren't a fluorescent shade of orange and the tux just as vivid a purple, he would have looked quite normal. Well, as normal as it was possible for a man like Aya to be. His long silvery hair was tied in a ponytail with a frilly purple ribbon to match. He took a break from charming the passersby when he spotted Shigure.

"SHIGURE, MY LOVE!" he yelled, dancing over to him, ponytail whipping from side to side.

"Aya, it's so good to see you again!" Shigure sang, prancing over to meet him. "I've missed you all these lonesome nights!"

"You're looking as sharp as ever," Aya appraised him. "I see you're sticking with the tall, dark, and handsome motif. You know I can't resist a man in black. Ready for…..the big night?"

"I most certainly am," Shigure responded, embracing him. In a low voice he crooned smoothly, "We've waited far too long to do this."

"How should we begin?"

"I was thinking we could take things slow for a while, and then see how we feel after that….."

"Oh Shigure, you're so naughty," Aya exclaimed flamboyantly. "Hari would kill us if we showed up late to his wedding!"

"But these things make my feet hurt!" Shigure complained, pointing to his sandals. "And I can't walk very quickly in them, either! It took me more than half an hour just to get this far!"

"Well, I'd carry you if I could, but truth be told you're just so heavy! And I don't want to wrinkle my suit. What do you think, by the way?"

"It's…..you," Shigure replied.

They walked arm in arm past the citizens on the street who eyed them apprehensively, Shigure's sandals making clopping noises along the way. Fortunately for him, the chapel was only a few city blocks away. It wasn't a very large building. It was made of glass and wood and shaped like a house with an incredibly steep, high roof. All of the windows were made of stained glass in the Western fashion in gorgeous designs and colors. In contrast, a simple white cross adorned the chapel steeple, just above the belfry. There was some space for a yard around the building, fenced in with a spiked, wrought-iron fence pained black. Shigure and Aya let themselves in at the gate and walked up the stone-paved path to the chapel door.

"After you," Shigure said, opening it for his rambunctious friend. Aya had been chattering away frenziedly about the wedding dress he'd designed for Chiharu and how disappointed he was that Hari wouldn't let them throw him a bachelor party. After pestering Hari for days, their friend finally relented to let him help with the preparations. Shigure had to hand it to Aya—he was good at this sort of thing. He loved big, flashy parties. Hari had to warn him to keep things low-key, but Chiharu really liked his ideas. They seemed to hit it off really well. For Shigure, this would be his first time meeting Hari's bride.

He left his umbrella in the front area, and they walked into the main hall. The chapel wasn't much more than a large room indoors with rows of polished oak pews on either side. The lighting was low, giving the place a feeling of old tradition and austerity. Tall black stand lamps lined the walls to provide a warm ambience. At the end of the red-carpeted aisle was a small cluster of people. There was an older couple there Shigure wasn't familiar with. He supposed they must be the bride's parents. They were beaming happily at the couple. The woman was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffling nostalgically. It was easy to identify the priest in his white and gold robes and hat shaped like a beaver tail. He had a large, heavy book in his hand and was standing in front of an altar covered with lace. On his left was Chiharu, decked out in a stunning white dress sewn over with pearls in flowery patterns. A long train of gauzelike white material spread out behind her like settling mist. Aya had prided himself on the design of the sleeves—a graceful pearl-studded satin band that wound a spiral up the arm and ended in a diamond-shaped piece covering the back of each hand—and the bodice, which was swooping round neck studded with clear, sparkling crystals.

"I don't know if anyone will notice the ring for the dress," Shigure commented to Aya as they strode down the aisle to greet them.

"If you think the wedding dress looks good on her," Aya said smugly, "Just wait till Hari opens his wedding present from me!"

Shigure scratched the back of his head and chuckled, enjoying the look that would certainly be on Hari's face at that time.

"It's about time," said Hari, once they joined the group. He looked dashing in his white-coated black tux, in his opinion. Shigure thought, though, that he could have been a little more creative with his hair. Chiharu had on a tiara crowning a cap of spilling ringlets. Hari had just combed his over in the everyday style. Shigure thought he'd look pretty handsome if he put his hair back in a ponytail or spiked it or something.

"Well, since the party can't start without us," Shigure joked, "Then we're right on time."

"Are you the witnesses?" asked the priest. At their nods he herded them over the sidelines. "Let's begin then, shall we?" He opened up his book and read out of it in a clear, warm tone. Hatori and Chiharu faced each other before him. Shigure noticed the smile creeping onto his best friend's face, growing larger by the second. He only had eyes for the pretty woman gazing up at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this, the thirtieth day of September, to witness the union of these two souls in holy matrimony….."

Shigure watched the proceedings with a smile. It was a small and simple ceremony, just as Hatori and Chiharu had wanted. When the final "I Do's" were said, Hatori took off the golden engagement band off of Chiharu's finger and replaced it with a diamond ring. Then Shigure and Aya whooped and hollered obnoxiously as Hari kissed his new wife, earning them a vindictive glare in their direction afterwards from the Dragon. The priest pronounced them husband and wife, and the small assembly began applauding, with Aya being the loudest of them, jumping up and down. Shigure wasn't much of a religious person, but as the newlyweds turned to face their friends and family, he found himself silently praying to a higher power that their happiness would last.

Author's Note: I was hoping to have this done by Christmas, but I guess this is close enough. I've been working over the break, but at least I can write a little since things have been slow. I feel…..quite exhausted actually. I'm going to work a little on my Mononoke-hime fic to give myself a change of pace before I get too worn out with Fruits Basket. But never fear, I shall return. And if I'm lucky, have another chapter out before school starts again in a couple weeks. I'll be watching some episodes of it, too, to keep in touch with the character's personalities. I don't want any of them to get too unrealistic or unbelievable. Thank you everyone with reading, and more importantly, for bearing with me! Arigatou! Yuriko

Next—"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter 26: Flying on Broken Wings


	32. Commentary Issue No 4

"And Then….." for Fruits Basket

Intercommentary Issue No. 4

Disclaimer: Here we are, once again. I'm almost done with the story, so there won't be too many more of these. Again, this is just a chance for me to respond to some of your questions and comments and also to post a little tidbit of what's to come in future chapters (of which there aren't that many left!). I assume you all don't mind having your reviews posted (since they're online for anyone to read anyway) but if anyone does object to it, let me know and I will no longer respond to you in these issues.

Dark Inu Fan: shigure's speech was so true concerning the boys! (man, this took a long time to read...) and why didn't anybody time them over the fight! keep up the good work, dark

Yuriko: If you think it took a long time to read, imagine how long it took to write. A fight scene I only intended to be a few paragraphs long ended up being a few…..pages. But I thought it worked out rather well. Added a little action to the drama.

math-nerds-unite: Woah! THAT WAS SCHWEET! UPDATE SOON, PWEASE?  
...Just a question, though, will this be a Kyoru romance? Not that I mind, however, I was hoping for a Yukiru... . Ah well, don't mind me...keep up the great work, and I'll go back to celebrating Chiharu and Hatori's wedding with my bottle of Vodka...er, Coke, heheh...yeah XD...

Yuriko: Kyoru? Yukiru? That's probably the most asked question. I hope I've done a decent job of keeping that a secret till then end. Only a couple people besides myself know, and (with an evil glare at those certain people) if they say anything, they will feel the Wrath of Yuriko. Although, I have been thinking quite a bit about changing who it is Tohru ends up with in the end. It could go either way. I guess it just depends on who my favorite is at the moment. I have to make my mind up soon, though, because the end is almost here!

Chiharu Kamoshiro: Good chapter! I'm so mad that the rin/haru scene got cut off... bah! I love those two. Push the PG13 limit, dangit! and the date with Yuki and tohru rocked. I want Yuki to confront the fan girls! And will Tohru seriously take to mind what Motoko said? Good job, keep at it!

Yuriko: sweatdrop Heh, well, sorry about that, but I do try to keep this fic PG-rated so everyone can enjoy it. There are some scenarios in which "parental guidance" may be needed, (i.e., the Haru/Rin thing, Kureno's intentions towards Tohru or any living creatures, for that matter, etc.) but most of what goes on there is just implied. So, use your imaginations. If you really have to. Glad you liked Tohru and Yuki's date. And as for whether or not Tohru will take what Motoko said seriously, yes she will, but she still has to deal with her conflicting feelings of affection for Kyo, who actually had the guts to confess how he felt about her, and Yuki, who hasn't yet worked up the courage to say anything to her.

eclipse77: This is a wonderful story. I really like how you portray the characters. Keep up the good work.

Yuriko: Thank you! This story is kind of my baby at the moment, and I love writing it. I try to keep everyone in character as much as possible but still allow them time to develop as the story progresses. It helps me to watch the series again from time to time so I don't lose touch with their personalities. 

Dark Inu Fan (again): how did shigure get the tub filled up so fast for his 'excuse'? was he planning to have a bath before she came? keep up the good work, dark

Yuriko: Who knows why Shigure does half the things he does? Personally, I think he had it planned all along. We all know he gets perverse pleasure out of tormenting his poor editor…..

MabudachiGirl: I loved it. Write more soon. I want this story to be Kyoru but i dont really care i just like the story

Yuriko: I'm kind of surprised I've been able to write as much as I have the past few weeks. Well, a break from school has helped. I hope to have this thing done before the semester's over, but I'll have to see how kind school's gonna be to me. I seem to get a lot of requests for Kyoru, and likewise as many for Yukiru. At this point, I can still make it either one. And I can still bring in President Takai and let him sweep Tohru off her feet…..(though I think he'd be more interested in doing that to Yuki, sadly…..--')

Announcement from Yuriko: It hit me, a while ago, that once this Fruits Basket fic is done, I won't have any other fan fiction to write. I might try some original stuff, but I haven't been too inspired in that department lately. And I've come to love Furuba and the characters so much through writing this. And since I can't imagine a life without writing (it will be the first time in 8 years I haven't been doing fan fiction), I thought, why not keep going? Why not write a sequel to a sequel? So I've been tinkering around with some ideas. Out of curiosity (I'll probably still write it regardless of the response), would you wonderful readers be interested in a continuation of "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"?

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! Keep reading, and I'll do my best not to let you all down!

Heehee, you didn't think I'd forget to show you all a sneak peek of what's to come, did you? Okay, so I did forget for a moment. Well, here you go!

They threw the sliding door aside and burst into Akito's audience chamber, tiredly gasping for breath. Tohru almost tripped over her own feet. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was painful. She was astonished to see that the room was filled with familiar faces. Shigure was there, and so were Ayame and Hatori. Hatori was kneeling on the tatami mats next to woman who was weeping on his knee. The way he was stroking her hair, looking pained, Tohru guessed that the woman was someone close to him. Kisa and Hiro were standing close together, too and holding hands, worry filling their young faces. Hatsuharu was there also, and with him was the beautiful and lithe woman Tohru had met briefly—the Horse, known as Rin. Ritsu was off to the side, dry-washing his hands and looking as if the slightest sound might make him jump clear to the ceiling. Kagura was slumped on the floor, making crying softly. An unnaturally anxious Momiji was standing over her, trying to comfort her but clearly having no clue even how to do so. And with Kyo and Yuki present, it seemed the only member of the zodiac missing from the gathering was Kureno.

The head of the Sohma family, dressed in a dark red kimono that seemed to drape loosely off his skeletal frame, stood before her with his feet planted apart and his arms folded. The expression on his deathly white face startled her. He looked livid, but an inhuman light danced in his eyes. What frightened her even more, though, was the scene behind him. The partition making up the west-facing wall of the audience room was pulled back, offering a full view of the rock garden outside, paling in the diminishing light. When she looked to the mountainous horizon, though, the sun had already vanished.

"You're too late," Akito growled, taking a step towards her. The look of pure fury on his face seemed to burn like fire. His lips parted in a snarl, and he took another step toward her. "You're too late," he said again. "You couldn't break the curse. We all believed you could help us but you failed." Every word was loaded with poisonous loathing. He extended his arm, indicating the other Sohmas in the room. "You carried all our hopes, but in the end, you really couldn't help anyone, now could you? I knew you didn't have it in you. You're not that special after all, it turns out. That's why I've summoned them all here. So that they finally realize the truth." Another stride, and he was standing right before her.

"Akito, I—" Tohru said quickly, but he struck her to the floor. A collective gasp rang out from all the Sohmas present. Yuki moved as if to help her up, but Akito held up his hand, glaring at the Rat so fiercely Tohru almost thought Yuki might wither away.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Honda. I thought you might be able to help us, but I guess it was foolish of me to give you so much credit."

He turned his back on her, kimono rippling like the sound of whispers. His voice was thin and dark as he pronounced sentence.

"And now, it's time to face the consequences!"


	33. Chapter 26: Flying on Broken Wings

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" by Mikazuki Yuriko

Disclaimer: Well, everything is winding down now. There's only a few chapters left till the Grand Finale. I hope you all have been enjoying this story. Thanks to everyone for reading and for your support and reviews. I'm gonna be really sad when this is all over. I don't have any other projects planned at the moment, so I'll have this huge hole in my life. Well, I might as well get on with it. Don't steal this story please, as I've worked really hard on it for years--literally. The Fruits Basket characters and trademarks and all that pizzazz are the rightful property of their creators. And I'm still just as broke as ever, so please don't try suing me, Ms. Takaya!

As always, for Caiti-chan

Chapter 26: Flying on Broken Wings

Kagura opened her eyes slowly. Bright moonlight was filtering through Tohru's bedroom window in the house where she, Yuki, and Kyo used to live. She could see the full white moon framed by half-bare tree branches just beyond the glass panes. What time was it? Two a.m.? Three? Nestled under her covers, Kagura turned over to bury her face in her soft, fluffy pillow and held her breath. She'd had a hard time falling asleep to begin with, and it was only a hazy, dreamless fog at that. Even now, she felt wide awake. The room was completely still except for the ticking of the borrowed alarm clock on Tohru's nightstand and gentle sounds of breathing from the bed. Kagura sat up on her futon and pushed the covers away. She couldn't sleep, so she might as well do something about it. A trip to the bathroom wouldn't be a bad idea.

Afterwards, she padded down the curving staircase in her loose, baggy pants, tank top, and socks, creeping quietly so as not to wake anyone up. She figured she'd turn on the TV really low and find a movie to entertain her until she was tired enough to pass out. She was a bit surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. Curious, she went to investigate.

She found a young man with silvery hair and pale skin—in a fresh change of clothes but not dressed for bed—dropping off used dishes in the sink. When he turned around and realized she was standing there beneath the short blue curtain, he jumped.

"Kagura," he said, startled. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a few seconds, she replied. "You?"

"Hm? Oh. Um…..a while. I was just having a late night snack."

"Or an early breakfast," Kagura corrected. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." She shuffled over to the fridge and opened it. None of the contents really fit her mood, though, so she closed it again empty-handed. "You couldn't sleep either, Yuki?"

Yuki hung his head and sighed,

"No."

A moment of silence filled the room. Abandoning her idea of watching TV for the rest of the night, Kagura sat down on the floor, in front of the refrigerator.

"Yuki? About yesterday….."

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuki said in a soft but cutting tone. Kagura bit her lower lip and continued anyway.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she told him. "For taking care of me."

Yuki acted mildly astonished. Their gray and purple eyes met for a moment, and then Yuki dropped his gaze as though ashamed for his harsh reaction.

"You're….you're welcome," he said simply. He turned to leave, and Kagura said in a low voice,

"I always thought it would have been the other way around, you know? I thought Kyo would have been the one to clam up, and you would have told Tohru that you love her."

Yuki froze in his tracks, and Kagura could feel more than see her cousin tense up.

"Yes, well, I suppose that's the way you would have preferred it," he answered with sarcasm deeply imbedded in his quiet voice.

Kagura's already sensitive feelings wilted at his remark. His apology immediately following didn't do much to heal her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was unkind."

"It's okay," she replied. "Really. You've got a lot on your mind now. Your emotions are all mixed up and you feel hurt and jealous and angry all at once. Believe me, I know how you're feeling."

"I should think that you would have more reason to be upset than me," Yuki responded. He turned around and came back, settling down on the floor in front of her with his legs crossed. "I've been thinking ever since yesterday morning. No, for longer than that. About the zodiac curse. Maybe I've just been trying to deceive myself, thinking that a relationship between her and me would really work. Perhaps I've just been selfish." He looked incredibly depressed. "It's a fact of life. Anyone we Sohmas get close to, emotionally or physically, will feel the effects of our curse. If Tohru and I….." He stared down at the wood floor, forelocks framing his pale, delicate face. "Even if I was able to hold her, even if we could love each other…..she'd be miserable. Sooner or later she'd become tainted by our curse. I couldn't do that to her. When I think about it, I really couldn't. Hasn't she been through enough already? I would only be a burden."

Kagura's mouth formed a frown. She could see where Yuki was coming from, how he was feeling. But she had never really thought about it much. Kyo was also a member of the zodiac, so she could hug him without changing into a boar. They shared hardship together. They had been through so much together. She truly believed that Kyo was her soul mate. Her perfect match. But those idle dreams and fantasies had been dashed away all in an instant. Perhaps this was her part of the curse.

"Wouldn't it be the same for Tohru, though?" she wondered absently. "If she and Kyo stayed together, she would still have a part in our curse. It might already be too late. She's become such an important part of our family—she practically is family—that I don't think she could escape the zodiac curse even if she wanted to."

"Perhaps. But we can't change what we are. Only accept it. In that, Kyo was lucky to have you at least," Yuki told her gently.

Kagura sighed soundlessly.

"I guess we'll both be unhappy, since neither of us got what we wanted."

There was another awkward silence as her words sank in. Unfolding her legs, Kagura put on a smile—with a bit of effort—and asked him,

"Do you want to go watch a movie? There's gotta be something decent on even at this time of night."

"Sure. I think there's some frozen yogurt in the freezer."

"We could have a pity party!" Kagura said, a little more animated. "It could be fun!"

"I think I'll just settle for the snack and the movie," Yuki replied, but his smile was a little wider now, too.

"BRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—!"

Flailing in bed and startled half to death, Tohru thrashed around until common sense returned, and she smacked the alarm clock ringing shrilly. Her heart pounded in her adrenaline-flooded body for several seconds out of pure defensive reaction. She flopped on her back on the mattress, breathing heavily, and her eyes automatically sought out the framed photograph of her mother. Kyoko grinned at her saucily from the nightstand, happy as ever, having watched over her daughter as she slept. Tohru smiled at her mom and, as always, said,

"Good morning, Mom. How are you today?"

Sometimes she thought her mom could really answer her back. Today, for instance, Kyoko seemed to be saying,

"I'm just fine, dear. Just look at that sun rising outside. It's going to be a beautiful day today! So get out of bed and go enjoy it!"

Tohru gazed at her bedroom window. Sure enough, the sun had almost left the crest of the mountains. The rain clouds that had enshrouded the sky yesterday had all cleared away, leaving a beautiful blue hue in their wake. Birds were singing out their greetings, too, chirping like there was no tomorrow. Tohru rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked around her room. Kagura's unmade bed on the floor was still messed up, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Tohru addressed her mother again.

"I'm really glad Kagura and I were able to talk last night. She's a really important friend to me. For a long time, after she went to bed, I stayed up thinking. Could I have done what she did? Give up my love for someone for another's happiness, I mean. I really admire her for being able to do that. Though, I'm still not sure about my own feelings towards Kyo and Yuki. Everything seemed to happen so fast yesterday. My head is still kind of spinning from it.

I don't know what to do, Mom. I really like Kyo a lot. And I like Yuki, too. I love them both so much, I can't stand to see either of them hurting. But when I saw Yuki's face last night, he looked so angry. But there was something else there in his violet eyes and usually gentle expression. I only saw it for a second before he and Kyo began fighting. It was the same look on Kagura's face when…..when Kyo kissed me. I knew right then that I had hurt Yuki. I hurt a very dear friend. I didn't mean to. Honest. But it still happened that way.

What if it had been Yuki, though, instead? Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself, thinking something like that could happen, but then again, I didn't exactly see Kyo telling me he loved me coming, either. Kyo would probably have felt just as hurt."

She smiled at Kyoko, but her voice was touched with irony as she told her mother,

"I never imagined getting into a predicament like this. Me, involved in a love triangle? I don't even go on that many dates! Anyway, I don't know if that makes me popular or anything—that sounds pretty strange, doesn't it?—but now I don't know what I should do. If I decide to go with Kyo, then Kagura and Yuki will both be hurt. And if I go with Yuki, Kyo will be hurt. Not to mention that maybe half the girls the school would really be out for my blood! Either way, someone will get hurt. I…..I don't want to do that. To anyone. This…..this isn't a decision I can make."

Kyoko's expression never changed, but Tohru could almost hear her mother's voice in her head. She shook her head and replied,

"I know. I thought about just leaving things as they are and not getting too involved with either of them. But I suppose that would make them both feel bad, too. But it's too late to leave things alone. After what happened yesterday…..things will never be the same between us again, will they? I can't help but feel this all my fault." She picked up the picture frame and rested it in her lap. "But is it really selfish of me to want to be together with Yuki and Kyo? I love them both so much." She realized she was starting to cry again. A hot teardrop splashed on the glass over her mother's face. "More than anyone." Then she laughed shortly, wiping away the tear on the photo and the fresh ones springing up. "Except for you, of course."

A soft knock at the door made her look up. Wondering who it was, and worrying, too, she responded, drying her eyes hastily,

"Um, yes. It's open."

She was relieved when it was Shigure's dark floppy hair and handsome features that graced her doorway. He saw her holding her mom's picture and said,

"Ah. I wondered who it was you were talking to. Everyone else is downstairs. If keeping a good distance from each other."

"You were listening?" Tohru asked, mortified and turning red.

"Oh no, it's not like that. I know better than to eavesdrop. I'm not the kind of lowlife who presses an ear to a young girl's door in hopes of finding out her secret fantasies or crushes. And I never read a girl's diary, either. Well, there was this one time in high school I found one left behind in the classroom, and when I tried to find a name or some kind of identification so I could return it, I couldn't help giving in to curiosity for a few moments, but it was only my admiration as a fellow writer that compelled me to do it. And though it resulted in learning that the girl thought I was some kind of weird pervert, I returned her diary to her promptly. She seemed quite relieved to get it back. And—" He noticed that Tohru was staring at him, blinking rapidly, and dropped the matter. "At any rate, I just want to apologize if I'm interrupting anything—"

"Oh, no! You're just fine! I was just having a little chat with Mom. I…..needed a little advice."

"I see," Shigure responded warmly. "Well, your mother must have been one smart lady, to have raised a daughter as good as you. I came up to tell you that breakfast is ready." Then he continued slowly, "I can bring it up to you if you'd like. Things are still pretty tense around here. It's not the usual gourmet that you might be used to, but I did my best."

"Breakfast sounds great," Tohru replied with a cheerful grin. It was very nice of Shigure to be so considerate of her. Shigure nodded and promised to be back up shortly. After he closed the door, Tohru said to her mom,

"This is just like a bed and breakfast service. I wonder what's on the menu."

Shigure returned not long after, with a plate and glass of orange juice on a tray.

"Here you are," he said, setting it down on the bed. "Do you need anything else? I don't want you to feel like a prisoner in here, but I understand it if you don't want to make any public appearances just yet."

"I think I'm all right," Tohru assured him. She studied the contents of the plate and tried not to let her smile falter. The eggs were a little burnt, and she couldn't tell if the brown slab taking up most of the space was pancakes or hash browns. The juice seemed fine at least. "Thank you so much, Shigure," she told him anyway. The zodiac Dog merely cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"I'll be in my office for a while, but just let me know if you want anything at all. You've done so much for us that I'd love to try and return the favor."

He was on his way out the door when he turned and announced,

"Oh, and if you can't make up your mind, Tohru….." He stuck his pointer finger up in the air. "…..I'm still single and available."

She did a take, but Shigure just chuckled and waved his hand.

"I was only joking," he finished, closing the door.

Tohru stared in the direction he'd gone for some time.

"Somehow, I can't help but wonder if he really was listening, Mom," she said.

She was just finishing up her breakfast—turned out it really was hash browns on her plate—when her bedroom door was flung open. She was so startled she nearly spilled orange juice and crumbs everywhere. But her reaction immediately turned into delight when she saw who had barged in, and their presence was definitely enough to forgive the intrusion.

"Hey, kiddo! What's up?" Uo asked in a bright, lively tone. Hana, dark hair in a long braid over her shoulder, was just behind her, dressed from head to toe in purple and black, her signature colors. Uo was sporting a white blouse and dark blue skirt, almost like her old Kawaia High school uniform. They both wore smiles on their faces. Tohru was just as glad to see them, but she had to ask,

"What are you guys doing here? I don't think I told you I was in town."

Hana regarded her with a loving expression and replied in her soft, serene voice,

"I knew the moment you were back home by your electrical signals, but Arisa and I were both had to work yesterday, so we couldn't come to see you. We're here to make up for it now, though."

"Oh, you got a new job?" Tohru asked.

"Well, sort of," was Hana's slow reply. In that same, easy-going fashion, she continued, "It's nothing much, but I work at a restaurant in the mall downtown."

"Really? What kind of restaurant?" She didn't understand why Uo suddenly burst out laughing, holding her sides as if they hurt.

"Primarily I serve hot sandwiches. And salads, occasionally."

"…..Sandwiches?" Tohru wondered.

"It's a burger joint, Tohru," Uo filled her in. "You probably aren't familiar with it since you almost never go to the mall, but it's Buddy Burgers, in the food court."

Tohru got the mental image of her docile friend behind the counter of a fast food restaurant, wearing a golfing hat and earpiece, worrying customers by using her psychic powers and saying, 'I perceive you want fries with that…..'

"Sorry we just sort of barged in," Uo said, much more loudly than Hana. She closed the door behind her and crossed the floor, tripping over Kagura's bedding. "Sleepover?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Tohru replied. "Kyo and Yuki and I decided to come home for the weekend. Kagura's here, too. I'm afraid the trip hasn't been as relaxing as I thought it would be, though."

"I saw that chick downstairs, but for once she wasn't stuck to Kyo like a flea on a dog. She's still his fiancée, isn't she?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that now," Tohru responded to Uo's curious expression and Hana's mildly troubled features.

"What, something happen?"

"Well….." Tohru said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head, "yes. It's sort of hard to explain." Her friends regarded her with patient and impatient faces. "You see…..yesterday morning, Kyo…..sort of told me he was in love with me. And then he kissed me."

Uo and Hana both stared.

"What!" Uo shouted, loud enough to shake the roof off the house. Lowering her voice by a few decibels, she exclaimed, "He kissed you! You're kidding! Orange-top?"

Hana seemed a little more reserved, gently saying, "I was afraid this might happen eventually.

"No wonder ol' Orange-top's girlfriend seemed so down in the dumps. She's got competition. Yeah! Way to go, Tohru!" The way she said it didn't sound derisive at all, but Tohru couldn't help feeling a little crestfallen.

"Well, the problem is," she told the two of them, "I don't know what to do about it. I think I love him, but I also kind of feel the same way about Yuki, too. And it doesn't seem to matter which one I choose. Someone's bound to feel hurt because of it."

"So why not just go out with both?" Uo suggested. When Tohru realized the sassy blonde girl was serious, she gaped.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," Hana countered evenly. "Seeing as the boys already have a hard enough time getting along with each other. Their electric waves are in turmoil."

"You should consider yourself lucky," Uo put in, ruffling Tohru's already unkempt hair. "I have a hard enough time just holding one guy down. You've got two who are madly in love with you!"

"M-madly?" Tohru echoed, eyes wide.

"Yes," Hana agreed, much to Uo's and Tohru's surprise. They both gave her their full attention. "It's obvious from their electric signals. You may not know it, Tohru, but both Yuki and Kyo are, as Arisa put it, madly in love with you. And I don't need to read your signals to know that you love both of them just the same. That's just the sort of person you are."

"You…..you think I'm a player?" Tohru asked, gulping.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Hana answered.

"Yeah, I think I get your drift," Uo said to Hana. Then to Tohru, "You're just the sort of person who develops a deep love for everyone. You're just so sweet it's in your nature."

"Arisa is right," Hana said with a small smile. "But you know you can only choose one. It doesn't have to be either of them, but inevitably you will have to break a heart. Maybe more than one."

"That's just what I don't want to do," Tohru said. "I would feel like such a jerk."

"I know," Hana replied. "That, too, is in your nature. You would rather be hurt yourself than inflicting that sort of pain on anyone, voluntarily or involuntarily. All I know is that, whomever you do or do not choose, you must stay close to the Sohmas. I don't know why, but that's what the electric signals are telling me. You still have a part to play in things to come, and they all need you."

"Can't you just use your abilities to tell me who I should end up with?" Tohru inquired. She was only half-serious, but half was still a lot.

Hana shook her head. "Mm-mm. Even if I could tell the future like that, I wouldn't. It's your decision, and you have to make it. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually."

"Say, I have an idea," Uo piped up, sweeping her gold locks away from her face. "How about we take some of the trouble off Tohru's mind and go out and do something? We can go downtown and terrorize the arcade or something, or get some ice cream and catch a movie."

"That sounds like a great idea," Tohru began, "but….." Seeing her uncertainty, her friend paused. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you two—that's not it at all!" She looked down at Kyoko's picture. "But I think I need some time to myself for a while to think things through. I don't know if I'll be able to make up my mind or figure out what I'm doing, but I just need to be alone for a while."

Uo wasn't fazed at all, and Hana nodded as if she was pleased with Tohru's decision.

"No problem. We'll just swing by some other time before you go back," she said. "But if you need to talk or anything—or if you need a double chocolate chip fudge break—just let us know."

"Thanks," Tohru said, beaming at them. "I really do have greatest friends in the world."

They both hugged her tightly before getting up to leave. Hana gave her a long, considering look before sweeping elegantly out of the room. Tohru wondered just how much her friend knew about this. Tohru didn't know much about electrical signals or auras or anything, but just at that time, she very much wished she did.

The rest of Sunday seemed to blur by. Tohru took a trip into town in hopes of visiting her paternal grandfather. Next to her mom, he always had great advice. She was sorely disappointed, though, when the doorbell echoed throughout his house without a reply.

"I guess I should have called first to make sure someone would be home," she mused sadly as she turned away from his doorstep. Tohru's feet led her in the familiar routes to school, the office building she worked a part-time custodial job at, and the grocery store she always used to shop at. Her mind buzzed hectically over her dilemma with Yuki and Kyo without making much headway. They both had so many wonderful qualities that she loved them for. They'd both done so many nice things for her. Like the time she'd fallen off a ladder while sweeping leaves out of the storm drains at Shigure's house. Kyo was instantly at her side checking frantically to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt and telling her to rest—he practically had to yell at her to stay put while he finished the job for her. There was also the incident when she'd gotten really sick right before finals during her last year. School stress had gotten to her again, at such a crucial time, and she had a high fever. Yuki had been so worried he stayed up all night taking care of her, even trying to help her study to be ready for the exams in time by reading to her from textbooks, even though Tohru was too delirious to comprehend much. On their senior class field trip in April, just before graduation, the trio went to Kyoto with their classmates to visit famous historical sites (and party, of course). Tohru had gotten lost after visiting a feudal period castle, and both boys had searched tirelessly for her, anxious about her safety. How could she choose between two such wonderful friends?

"Do I have to make up my mind right now?" she asked herself aloud, strolling past the gates to the city park. She looked inside at the fountains and trees, remembering what it felt like when Kyo kissed her. It had been so…..warm. "I don't think this sort of decision should be made too hastily." A man walking out of the park heard her talking to herself, and he gave her a surprised look before moving on. "What if I just…..don't decide at all?" She knew deep down, though, that wouldn't solve her problems at all. Running away never did. And it was too late now to just pretend everything could go back to the way it was before. She felt like everyone was waiting on her to take action, but what she wanted was more time. "I want to be with them. Both of them. Always. Is that so wrong?"

With an even heavier heart than she had when she started, Tohru turned her feet towards home.

When she got back, she let Shigure know. In turn, the Dog informed her that Kyo was up on the roof—his favorite hiding spot—and that Kagura had gone to town some time after Tohru to put in some extra hour in the office.

"What about Yuki?" she asked him.

Shigure, chewing on the end of the paintbrush he was doing calligraphy with, looked aside.

"He's probably hanging around here someplace."

"Oh. All right."

Tohru went about with her old chores like she used to. She was sweeping the stairs when a knock came at the door. Setting her broom down, she went to open it and see who had come over.

"Hana! Uo! It's you again!"

"Hey," her tall, blonde friend answered. She looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her hair done up with a handkerchief with a few strands askew and her apron then said, "I know, I know. You're probably busy. But this is supposed to be a vacation, right? We decided that you needed to take a time out for some fun before you worry yourself to death or get too caught up in being the little housekeeper again."

"We're here to kidnap you," Hana declared in her slow, mellow tone.

"Uh…..kidnap me?" Tohru repeated.

"Yep," Uo replied, "so grab your shoes and jacket, we're taking you out for a night on the town!"

Her friends didn't intend to really kidnap her—they allowed her a minute to tell Shigure she was heading out and that they'd bring her back before it was too late. Shigure thought that a night out with her friends would do her good, so he encouraged her to enjoy herself. Tohru didn't usually leave her chores half-finished, but Uo threatened to wrap her up with duct tape and carry her away if she didn't come with them right away. Tohru wasn't entirely sure she was joking.

Uo and Hana treated her to dinner at a sushi bar in town and then they all went out window-shopping at the mall. While browsing through racks of dresses in the women's department of a reputable designer, Tohru recognized the floral design that adorned Ayame's shop on the tag. Sure enough, the Sohma with the long silvery hair and startling resemblance to Yuki was branching out, and now his special brand of clothing could be found in other stores.

"He must be getting pretty popular," Tohru said, showing Hana and Uo.

"Hey, try this on," Uo said, holding up a tiny outfit on a hanger for Tohru to see.

"Isn't it a little late to be wearing swimwear?" Hana questioned dubiously over Tohru's startled reaction.

"Yeah, but it's half-off. And Tohru would look great in it, don't you think?"

"It's a bikini," her quiet friend countered.

Tohru was sweating where she stood, eyeing the gingham patterned two-piece like it was a three-headed alien.

"Yeah, but could you imagine the looks on those two's faces if they saw her wearing this?"

"While I agree that Tohru would look simply splendid in it—" said Hana slowly.

"That's what I thought," Uo agreed quickly, grabbing Tohru in a near headlock. "It's totally hot. C'mon, Tohru. Let's hit the dressing rooms!"

Half an hour—and one purchase of a gingham-checkered bikini, courtesy of Uo, who insisted—later, Tohru gripped her shopping back, feeling wobbly, as she and her friends roamed down the streets of the commercial district.

"What would you like to do next?" Hana inquired of her.

Tohru shook her head violently. "You really don't have to do anything more! I mean, I'm having a great time with you, but you've already done so much for me, and I can hardly thank you enough, but I'd be asking for it, and I wouldn't want to put you through any trouble….."

"Don't worry about it," Uo said, patting her on the back. "The whole point of this, besides getting to spend time with you again, which is sort of selfish on our part, is for you to stop worrying for just a little while and have some fun!"

"Yes, we aren't being inconvenienced in the slightest," Hana assured her gently. "We only wish to make up for not being able to be with you for so long."

"Yeah, it's been just a little over a month, but seriously," Uo said, "it feels like forever and a day. I guess I'm just not used to being apart from you for so long."

"Me, too," Hana agreed.

"I know how you feel," said Tohru nostalgically as they came to a stop at a crosswalk to wait for the signal. "I really miss things like going to high school and seeing you two every day and living here. College is great too, really, but I can't help but miss the old life also. There are so many memories I treasure here."

"It's up to us to keep them alive," Uo told her. "So we're going to have to have reunions every once in a while, so we don't forget each other."

"Oh, Uo," Tohru cried. "I don't think I could ever forget about you! Or you, Hana."

"I feel the same way," replied Hana with a small smile.

At Uo's insistence, they all went and saw a late movie at the local theatre. It was a romantic comedy with a happy ending. While watching it, Tohru thought that her boy problems probably weren't as complicated as the heroine's even if they did share some similarities. Still, even realizing that, it didn't make hers seem any smaller. She tried not to think about them, though, and just enjoyed the movie. Afterwards, Uo and Hana walked her back to Shigure's house. It had been a pretty long day, and her feet were tired. The house seemed empty except for Shigure reading the newspaper in the living room. Somehow, that made Tohru feel very sad. The place just didn't feel the same with it being so quiet. She almost wished Kyo and Yuki would start arguing over something, or that Kagura would get excited and make a racket. Just so it would feel more like home. It sounded like a crazy thing to wish for, but even her mother's silent "hello" when she came back to her room wasn't enough to make things feel normal.

The next morning, Tohru was up and in the kitchen early making breakfast. It wasn't that she feared another helping of Shigure's infamous cuisine. She just wanted to do something for everyone, in hopes of relieving some of the tension that seemed so prevalent in the house.

"Is that…..fish stew I smell?" inquired a voice that sounded very much like Kagura. Sure enough, the petite gray-eyed girl batted aside the blue door curtain, nose pointed up in the air. She blinked at the sight of Tohru stirring a pot on the stove. "Oh, hi," she said. "I haven't seen you much recently. I got home after you were already asleep. My boss had me working on some promotional posters for a book release till the wee hours of the morning. I didn't mind, though. I kind of like keeping busy."

"That's great," Tohru responded brightly. "Would you like some breakfast? It's ready now."

"Sure!" the Boar replied. Tohru went and got a bowl for her and ladled the thick creamy stew into it.

"Ooooh, clams! I love clams," Kagura said with anticipation. "Kyo really likes them, too. Well, he likes all fish actually."

"Yep," Tohru agreed. Then her face fell a bit. "Uh, Kagura? Are Yuki and Kyo still avoiding everyone?"

"They are," the other girl stated with blunt disapproval. "If you ask me, both of them are behaving like little kids. I guess it's better than beating the snot out of each other, though."

"I suppose so. Do you think I should take them some food?"

Kagura took away the bowls Tohru was collecting out of the cupboard from her.

"Better let me do it," she told Tohru mildly. "No offense or anything. I just know that the boys are still nursing tender emotions right now. Not that either of them would say anything about it."

"You think it would make them upset if they saw me?"

"It's hard to say," was Kagura's response. "But don't feel like they hate you or anything. Nothing's further from the truth. They just have to figure a few things out right now, just like you. Oh, and Tohru? Have you talked to Yuki at all lately?"

"No, I've barely even seen him."

"I see." She sounded a touch disappointed. "Well, it's nothing really. Thanks for the stew. I'll be back in a little while to get Kyo and Yuki theirs."

"Okay," Tohru replied, slightly puzzled.

After she finished breakfast and scrubbed the kitchen till every surface glistened immaculately, she once again sought out Shigure. She found him out in the yard trimming some leafy bushes that had begun to take on a burning shade of scarlet. He pricked his thumb on a thorn and sucked on it right before as called his name.

"Hm?" he hummed around his thumb.

"Sorry to bother you," she said.

"Oh, it's no bother."

"I need to go to the library for a little while today. I might be home on vacation, but I still have some homework and studying I need to take care of before going back."

"That's perfectly understandable. The library you say?"

"Mh-hmm. I need to do some research for an English essay. I hope I'm not gone for too long, but I've already prepared lunch in case I'm not back for a while."

"Tohru, you truly are an angel," Shigure said, rising and still sucking his offended thumb.

"I can go get you a band-aid for that if you'd like," she said with a smile.

"That would be wonderful," he said. Then, in a much whinier manner he cried, "It really hurts!"

The library was on the other side of town, so she had to take the bus to get there. It was an impressive cream-colored edifice with four large pillars at the entrance at the top of the stairs. It wasn't a very large library, but its architecture could still strike a person with awe. She walked beneath the carved stone frieze of people and animals in battle into the overly air-conditioned lobby, ready to hit to the books. For the first time in a while, without either Yuki or Kyo.

'I can't believe exams are already here,' she thought. 'I've really gotta get my act together if I'm going to keep my grades up. I can't let my other problems distract me from finishing school. Tohru Honda never gives up!'

She marched on with a much more determined stride.

Six hours later, feeling about as weary as if she'd run a marathon, Tohru paused in her steps and stared at the long stretch of empty sidewalk ahead. If she hadn't missed the bus, she'd be home by now. Well, there was no use fretting over it now. She needed to hurry home if she was going to drive back to Tokyo and still finish her English paper for Mrs. Mikazuki tonight. She'd never taken this route home before, but she thought it might be a quicker shortcut. The sun was tilting towards the western horizon, but she was on the wrong side of the high concrete barrier that blocked all view of the irrigation canal on the other side. She shifted the straps of her heavy backpack on her shoulders. Exhaling tiredly, Tohru tried to cheer herself up for the rest of the trip home. Their apartment complex was holding a luau next week for both the guys and the girls. After her homework was done maybe she could go visit Yuki and Kyo at their apartment and they could all go together. If they could stand being anywhere near each other, let alone around her. That thought was a little disheartening.

Her footsteps resumed, tapping lightly on the clean cement path. A refreshing cool breeze began blowing from behind, scattering a few fallen leaves past her shoes. It also carried the sounds of other footsteps. Remembering she was alone, and in a secluded area at that, she turned around, brushing away strands of brunette hair that blew across her face, to see who was following. She was relieved to see a familiar face, if an unexpected one.

"Hello, Tohru," Kureno called out. He had his hands stuck in his pockets. The fiery tattoos that ringed his tan arms and his gold and silver bracelet caught the sunlight and seemed to sparkle. She waited till he was close enough to speak to.

"Starting to get late, isn't it?" he said, turning his eyes up to the vivid, cloudless sky. Dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt and ankle-length pants of the same color, he didn't seem to mind the quickly cooling air at all.

"Yeah," Tohru agreed.

"You're just now getting home? That evil English teacher of yours keeping you busy?"

Tohru winced, but covered it with a smile. "Yep. She wasn't terribly pleased with my score on the last quiz, and I've got a pretty big test coming up. I just don't do too well when it comes to conjugating irregular verbs in the different tenses. There are so many of them to remember!"

"Yeah, I remember having to do all that. It does get easier after a while, believe me," Kureno said. "Maybe you just need some help. You know, like a study buddy."

"That's what Yuki tries to do," Tohru said with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid my stupidity is giving even his talent a run for its money."

"Hey, don't say that," Kureno berated her gently. "You're a pretty smart girl."

They came to spot where the concrete barrier running parallel to the walkway began to taper down to the grass. The sidewalk curved with the canal into a park-like area filled with trees all around, swerving away from the direction she needed to go. The swollen, swiftly flowing canal on the other side, a good eight or so feet across, blocked her in.

"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed, seeing the potential kink in her plan. "Oh, no! How am I supposed to home from here?" She looked back the way she'd come. It would take some time to backtrack and find a different route. She started to wish she'd just stayed put at the library and taken the next bus.

"What's your rush?" inquired Kureno calmly. "There's no hurry."

"It's just that I need to get home pretty soon and head back to school. Plus I still have to do my homework before tomorrow! I don't want to fall behind again. And now I think I'm lost, and I've wasted so much time already." With all of the stress that had been mounting the past few days, Tohru felt herself teetering on the brink of crying.

"Yep. Looks like you've got quite a problem," Kureno told her, looking around them. "And there's nowhere to go."

Tohru sighed. "I guess I'll just go around." Retracing her steps to come out around the long, concrete wall that hedged in the way would be quite a bother, but Tohru couldn't see any way out of her current predicament. It had to be nearly seven already, and she was getting hungry. And there was still that English paper looming in her mind. She couldn't afford to bomb out in English class!

"I'll come with you," Kureno offered kindly. "After all, young girls, especially pretty ones like you, shouldn't be out walking by themselves. Especially in places like this, where no one can hear you scream."

Tohru smiled weakly. She was about to say "thank-you" to Kureno when the world suddenly seemed to spiral, and she felt the air ripped out of her lungs. When she hit the ground, her head hit grass, fortunately, not pavement, but that thought was soon washed away when she realized a heavy object had struck her and was crushing her. She gulped wildly for breath, trying to flail arms that couldn't move. Her legs could swing freely—a little, but to no avail. When her vision cleared somewhat—it still wobbled unsteadily from side to side, she saw the face of a man with a black bandana over his mouth and nose, as well as one hiding his hair. He had black sunglasses on, too, to obscure his eyes. He wasn't the only one. Two other guys, similarly attired, were walking towards them, and two more still were jumping down from the top of the tall partition. Kureno stood a ways off, still with his hands in his pockets.

"Kureno!" she tried to shout, but it came out like a voiceless puff of air, "help me!"

The person who had knocked Tohru down climbed to his feet. He had a gold hoop earring through one ear, and flames drawn around his arms like Kureno's. Tohru, still dazed, weakly tried to roll away, but her backpack was like a boulder chained to her. The guy walked around to her head and his shoes neatly kicked her hands away from her body. Then he stepped on her wrists, pinning them down. Tohru moaned painfully. Why wasn't Kureno helping her? He had been her friend, had been so nice to her. Why wasn't he even moving? He just stared at her, a thin smile on his face. His deep red eyes looked scary. There was no feeling there. None at all.

Tohru caught the flash of sunlight reflecting off metal and realized the man who was standing on her wrists had whipped out a knife. Her eyes widened in fright, and she squirmed, trying to kick him. Another masked man in sunglasses grabbed her ankles.

"Quit struggling, girlie," he said with slurred speech, "or I'll break your legs."

Tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks as the first assailant's knife descended on her. She tensed and snapped her eyes shut, but after a second realized he had roughly seized the shoulder straps of her backpack and was sawing through them. In one motion he tossed away the book-laden bag. It rolled twice over the grass, but the black-clad group didn't show any interest in it.

Tohru's fingers were rapidly losing feeling, and despite warning she squirmed under the shoes of the man pinning them down. He tossed his knife to one of the others, who came to stand on her left, and he held it with the point close to her neck. Finally one of them, the man who first had the knife, spoke.

"Don't even think of screaming, or we'll kill you right now. We're the Black Lions," he said in a husky voice, "the elite squad of the Yakuza. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Tohru Honda." His tone was insulting.

Tohru swallowed, very much aware of the danger she was in, especially with a knife so close to her throat. "What…..what do you want?"

Kureno moved, walking leisurely towards them, till he stood looming over her. The light of the setting sun glinted off of his iridescent blue-green hair.

"I just want to be your friend, remember?" he said with an insincere smile. It soon changed to a scowl. "Honestly. I don't know how someone as pathetic as you has managed to survive in this world for so long."

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned him through her tears. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, though, a piece of tape was slapped over her mouth by the person standing on her wrists, which had now turned numb.

"Shut up!" the masked man yelled at her. "Master Kureno's talkin' to you!"

Tohru stared up at him with frightened eyes, then over at Kureno, who had his hands on his hips now and was surveying her like she was a fish on a cutting board. She wished there was some way she could reach out to him. Talk to him. Persuade him to let her go. But any effort was now futile and impossible. She thought of the situation she was in: far from aid, alone, and helpless. She was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. 'Mom!' she cried in her heart. 'What should I do?'

Kyoko didn't give her an answer. Instead, she heard only Kureno's suave, flat voice.

"'Why?' you ask? Well, frankly Tohru, I just can't stand you. I can't stand people so naïve and oblivious to reality—people who are so……pure." He sneered at the word, "…..So sheltered. You have no idea how sick to my stomach it made me to keep up all the pretense just to earn your trust. But now that I don't need it anymore….."

His accomplices didn't interrupt him. They just fixed her with stares hidden behind their sunglasses. Tohru was trembling violently, but Kureno went on.

"Now I just have to get rid of you and I can get back to business as usual. But like I said, there's no rush." He snapped his fingers, and the last gang member who waited in the background, a short but muscular guy, came at his command. "I'll tell you what I want. And being the sweet, accommodating, stupid little girl that you are, you'll give it to me, right? I want you to hurt, Tohru. No reason. I just want you to. And then I want you to die and for the Sohma family to suffer because of it. And they will. Oh, yes, they will. Even Akito." Folding his arms across his chest, he stepped back, and the guy he summoned took his place. "I usually like to do a job myself," Kureno informed her. "But due to some, well, zodiacal complications, I'm just going to have to be a bystander this time." He snapped again, and his henchman started towards her trembling form with a lewd grin on his face.

Yuki came out of the library, frustrated by the uselessness of his search. He hadn't been motivated by Shigure's words, but he felt the need to talk to Tohru. The Dog had told him about Tohru's need to study, and on that pretense Yuki set out to look for her. He didn't care about his own sizeable pile of homework. It could wait. Tohru couldn't.

He had hoped to find her somewhere in the library, but by the time the afternoon began to fade, he wondered if she was even still there at all. He had, unfortunately, run into some girls who used to be in the Prince Yuki Fan Club at his high school, and he had wasted some time trying to avoid them by hiding behind bookshelves and ducking into stairwells. In short, by the time he gave up looking for her and stepped outdoors, Yuki wasn't in the best of moods. His temper wasn't improved at all by the sight of a familiar head of hair. Not very many people outside the Sohma family had unusually colored hair. And within the clan, none had the shiny bluish-green locks of the Rooster except…..

"Kureno." He breathed the name airily. What was he doing here? Yuki seriously doubted he was back in town to visit family as Yuki and Kyo were. It really was as if the older man was following them. Yuki had half a mind to forget he'd seen him and just go home. He only got one step closer to the bus stop before a nagging uncomfortable feeling made him stop. 'Tohru is still out there somewhere,' he thought. 'And knowing Kureno, he's up to no good.' The Rooster was walking purposefully across the street, away from the library. He hadn't spotted Yuki. Perhaps he should accept the upper hand. Yuki followed after him, keeping a reasonable distance between them. Enough to keep Kureno in sight. There was no need to interfere yet. Not until he had reason to. Kureno's business was really none of Yuki's, but Yuki didn't trust the him by a hair. By even a fraction of a hair.

After traveling through a quarter of town on foot, Kureno disappeared into a grungy bar. Yuki contented himself with waiting outside and almost a block away, loitering underneath a brown-leafed tree planted by the street. He didn't have to wait long. About half a minute later, Kureno re-emerged, accompanied by several of his cronies, all dressed in black as Kureno was. There was no doubt he was their leader. Yuki suspected this was no random encounter. Those other men had been waiting for Kureno, and they were going somewhere for a reason. They moved as a pack down the sidewalk. People naturally tended to steer clear of them. Yuki resumed his silent surveillance, following in their wake.

When the pursuit took him three miles further, Yuki was definitely beginning to feel that something dangerous was afoot. He had no intention of getting involved—just finding out what it was Kureno was up to and why he seemed to keep reappearing everywhere Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru went. They had gone too far to be merely wasting time. They came to the canal that ran through a portion of town, signaling the boundaries of the industrial district. Beyond this point there wasn't much except for warehouses, a couple of lumber and steel yards, a bricklaying company, and cement mixing plant. At that point, the gang split away from Kureno, and he continued alone, at a run. Strange.

Yuki felt some concern over this change. He still desired to follow Kureno, but knowing that the Rooster's thugs were somewhere, he worried about them sneaking up on him, just like he himself was doing. Did they know he was on their tail? Common sense wasn't on his side, but his feet resumed moving anyway, and he continued in the direction Kureno was headed. When he came around a wide bend in the canal, he was astonished to find Kureno nowhere in sight. Why was he in such a hurry? Doubts and worries plagued him as he followed the trail, looking over his shoulder every other second. As he neared yet another bend in the road, just before the canal cut into some trees and unused field space, he heard voices laughing. They weren't familiar, but Yuki was willing to bet that Kureno's gang wasn't far off. Before he even rounded the curving barrier, he saw them—roughly half a dozen men of varying heights and builds, all dressed in black, gathered around a figure on the ground—a person? Another of Kureno's victims? Kureno snapped his fingers, and one of them started walking towards the body. Yuki's eyes picked up the sight of a backpack lying nearby, and once the thug moved out of his line of sight on Kureno's command, he recognized the brown hair and clothes. The sick, turbulent feeling in his stomach may have clued him in as to who this victim was, but the connection was made.

'Tohru!' he cried mentally. He took off for Kureno's gang at a run. He was yet uncertain as to how he was going to help the one he cherished, but he had to do something! He screamed out Kureno's name, and the whole band turned to look at him, their faces obscured with bandanas and sunglasses. Kureno, arms folded, turned to face him, a cocky grin on his tan face.

"I thought I smelled a rat," he said insultingly. "And I was right." Yuki stopped a short distance away from them. All eyes were fixed on him. Even Tohru's. They were so big and scared his heart felt like it was being wrung with icy claws. They'd covered her mouth with tape and had her pinned to the pavement. Whatever it was Kureno had planned on doing with her, there wasn't a shadow of doubt in Yuki's mind that he'd kill the man for it later. But for the moment, seeing Tohru safe and unharmed was all that mattered. Yuki sized up his opponents. Kureno alone would be a challenge. Yuki was good at martial arts, but Kureno was uncommonly expert. Perhaps it had to do with his zodiac form, the Cock—a traditional fighting animal. He'd never fought him before, but he'd heard Kyo and Kazuma talk about him a couple of times. And besides Kureno, there were about six of his accomplices to deal with as well, and what their abilities might be, Yuki could only guess.

"Sorry, Yuki, but no Rats allowed to this party," Kureno sneered. "Your friend Tohru and I have some business to take care of."

"Boss?" said one of the thicker black-dressed men. The one Kureno had snapped at. "Should I—"

Kureno leaned his head back in consternation and sighed audibly.

"Hold off for a moment, Kojima," he instructed. Then he turned his gaze back on the one who'd interrupted him. "I have a little family matter to take care of." He began walking towards Yuki, who noticed Tohru try to struggle, only to be sworn at by the thugs holding her arms and legs down. One of them made vulgar comments to her that made Yuki's lip curl. He wanted to go to Tohru, but Kureno occupied his attention for the time being. Like cowboys in a gun duel, they faced each other silently, watching every movement for sign of an attack. Yuki was hesitant to engage Kureno in a fight. Hesitant, but not unwilling. He caught a glimpse of Tohru beyond the Rooster's well-built frame. If he fought, he had to win. Or else she'd be forfeited to Kureno's tender mercies. What should he do?

"I assure you, Kureno, if you've done anything to Tohru, Akito will hear of it." It seemed a pathetic last-ditch effort to avoid a full-out fight, but if Yuki could gain any leverage with words, then he had to try.

"What, are you going to tattle on me like some little kid? How like you. You never were man enough to stick up for yourself. No wonder Akito had his way with you so often. You're as weak and pitiful as that girl over there," said Kureno, jerking his thumb behind him.

Yuki's cheeks grew slightly warm, but he refused to let Kureno know he'd pricked him. He knew that Kureno, as much as he acted otherwise, was subject to the head of the family just as much as the rest of the Sohmas. He might have been Akito's right-hand man for years, but even Kureno would think twice about doing anything that might set off Akito's volatile temper. Though Yuki was gambling on whether or not Tohru was important to Akito. Even if she was just another pawn in his hand, however, Akito would likely be displeased if anything were to happen to her. Yuki hoped.

The cold war continued between the Rat and the Rooster. They hadn't come to blows yet, but there was still the chance that Yuki would have to fight his way to Tohru, and the odds were stacked heavily against him. He should have brought someone with him. Shigure, perhaps, or even Kyo, as much as he detested the other boy at the moment. Any ally was preferable to none when the stakes were this high.

Suddenly, Kureno's smile split to show teeth. He started laughing, oddly enough. His voice rose with each guffaw, and his cronies in the background broke into uncertain chuckles as well, though it was clear they had no idea what it was that seemed so amusing. Yuki wasn't about to let his guard down for an instant. Not this time.

"You three all deserve each other," Kureno said when his laughter subsided. Yuki wasn't sure who the Rooster was referring to, but he had an idea. "You're all weak. Pathetic." Kureno straightened and said cockily. "Fighting you would be like taking candy from a baby. Not that I would mind, but I have much better things to be doing than wasting my energy on a pansy like you, Rat. I have my reputation to think of, after all. If I fought with you like an equal, I'd be giving you undue credit. Not to mention seriously lowering myself to your depths. Maybe we'll play again sometime in a more suitable manner for a man so delicate and pretty-faced as you." His hard red eyes bore into Yuki's. "Maybe I'll try Akito's brand of fun, though I usually don't play that way." His dark face turned gleeful at the startled look of outrage that Yuki knew must have exploded over his features. "Till then, I'll let you have your little sweetheart back. I know where I can find her. And you. And while I'm at it, tell Kyo I said hi. I haven't forgotten my play date with him, either." He snapped his fingers, and his Yakuza friends flocked to him like hound dogs to their master. He stopped for a moment to stand over Tohru, who, though freed, was lying paralyzed on the sidewalk. "I'll be back for you later. Promise." He twisted his neck and called over his shoulder to Yuki, "See you around, Rat."

They meandered off, following the cement barrier. Yuki lost sight of them in the trees. He had no will to follow them any longer. He wasn't stupid. Tohru was sitting up, massaging her wrists. Yuki dashed over to her, kneeling at her side.

"Are you alright?" he inquired in an anxious tone. She was shaking like a baby rabbit, breath coursing through her nostrils unevenly though she wasn't struggling for air. Her fingertips felt at the wide tape covering her mouth. "Do you want me to help you?" Yuki offered, wincing. At her nod, he told her, "I'll do it quick, like a band-aid." He grasped a corner of the duct tape and ripped it away in one motion. Tohru flinched, pressing her palms to her cheeks, and exhaled with relief. Yuki noticed the swelling in her wrists and likewise in her ankles. He wrapped his hands around them and massaged them vigorously. She hadn't been gently handled, for sure. He was just glad nothing else had happened that could have. He simmered with anger and hatred for Kureno more intense than he'd felt for that mangy Cat at any time. Kureno was definitely after something. Something to do with the three of them—Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Or was it just Tohru? Was he planning on using her to get to him and Kyo? If so, it was definitely working. Kureno lived to frighten people. And hurt them. Just his threat of returning was enough to do that. Maybe that was the only reason he had departed. To stretch out their anguish even longer.

"Can you stand?" he asked the trembling girl. He'd carry her on his back if he could. After this day, he'd never let her out of his sight again, though if he ever encountered Kureno again—which was highly likely after today—he wasn't sure how exactly he would defeat him. But she slumped on the ground, and by the tiny little gasping sounds she was emitting, he knew she was crying. "It's all right," he assured her. He smiled to try and make her feel better. "They're gone. Everything's going to be okay now."

"I…..I'm so sorry, Yuki," Tohru said in a high-pitched voice, breaking down into sobs. "I've been such an idiot. I didn't listen to you and Kyo when you told me to stay away from him. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to believe there was some good in him, deep down somewhere. And he acted so nice, like he wanted to be my friend. I thought maybe he was like the other people I know—people who were just never given a chance. I was a total fool. I knew some of the things he said couldn't be true, about you and Kyo, but he still fooled me. I'm so angry with myself. You almost got hurt, and I could have been…..He said he wanted to kill me, Yuki! I was so afraid!" She drew her knees into her chest and hid her face.

Her bitter weeping tore at Yuki's heart, but as much as he longed to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, he knew it would be in vain. And if Kureno happened to come back, if he was really just toying with them, Yuki would be useless to help Tohru as a minute rodent. He stroked Tohru's hair soothingly.

"I don't think you were a fool," he said seriously. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face, surprised. He didn't want to see her beating herself up like this. She'd made a mistake and had almost paid the price, but Yuki couldn't see any fault in her, no matter how hard he looked. "You wanted to find a reason to have faith in Kureno. You've always believed that there's some good in everybody, no matter how far they've fallen." With their family, it was certainly the case, Yuki thought. "You did nothing wrong in wanting to reach out to Kureno, be his friend. That's just the kind of person you are." His hand fell away from her hair to cup the side of her wet face. "Kind and compassionate and always putting others' well being before your own. You have more love within you than any other person who's ever lived in this world." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I don't believe you're a fool," he told her earnestly. "The world just isn't good enough for your love." And neither am I, he silently added.

When Tohru was able to get up and walk—or hobble, at least—on her bruised, swollen ankles—Yuki suspected at least one of them might be sprained when Tohru was assaulted—he shepherded her home. He carried her damaged backpack for her as well. Neither one of them would be all too concerned about studying tonight, he suspected. The whole way to the bus stop and the trip home passed in relative silence. Tohru still seemed to be ashamed of herself and her actions, though she didn't need to be. Yuki knew she would pull out of her worries and be her old self again, with time, so he let her mull over her thoughts quietly.

It was dusk when they came to the house. Yuki set Tohru's bag aside and suggested she go rest up in her room. He really didn't know what else to say to her. She nodded glumly. Before doing so, however, she said to him in a soft voice,

"Yuki, thank you so much for saving me. I won't ever forget it. Or your words. I've realized, though, that I need to get stronger. And a lot wiser. Or this sort of thing will just keep happening, in one way or another."

Yuki was sad to hear that. Sad because he liked her the way she was. He didn't want her to change for anybody. But it was something she felt she had to do. And she couldn't always rely on her friends for protection. She lumbered toward the stairs with a slightly limp on her left side. Yuki made a mental note to make her see Hatori or another doctor as soon as possible. But first…..

"You," he said, to Kyo, standing in the Cat's bedroom doorway. Kyo was sitting on the floor lifting weights and reading. "Downstairs. Now."

"What, you think you can boss me around because our fight ended in a draw?" Kyo said aggressively, the first words Yuki had heard from him since the incident in the yard. "You've got another thing comin', girlie-boy. I'm still gonna mop the floor with that freakish face of yours." Yuki felt like rolling his eyes at the Cat's stupidity, but all he did was say shortly,

"It's about Tohru. And Kureno."

The fifteen-pound weight dropped out of Kyo's hand, hitting the tatami floor with a loud thud. Kyo stared at Yuki incredulously.

"What?"

"Like I said. Downstairs. I'm going to go find Shigure. Let's leave Kagura out of this, though, and most definitely don't say a word to Tohru." He wheeled around, slamming the door after him.

Within about two minutes he had his male cousins gathered in a closed-curtain meeting in the living room. Before Shigure could start prattling like an obnoxious moron as Yuki sensed he was about to do, Yuki stated brusquely,

"Kureno attacked Tohru this afternoon. She was alone. I followed him and his gang. It appears they had it all planned out. And I don't think they've targeted her just recently. He's been talking to Tohru for some time, I think."

Kyo cursed under his breath, and Shigure said, with a shocked expression,

"What would he want with Tohru, though?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he only wants to get at us."

"Well, it would seem he found a good way to accomplish that," Shigure said thoughtfully, staring into space.

"That stupid idiot," Kyo hissed. Yuki thought he was talking about Kureno until he continued, "Why can't she just learn to leave well enough alone? But no, she has to try making friends with everyone, even that piece of—"

"Calm down, Kyo," Shigure said peacefully. He seemed to be the most collected of them all, for a wonder. "I want to find out what happened. Is she all right?" he inquired of Yuki.

Yuki absently looked in the direction of the stairs leading to the second level. "I think so. She was mostly just shaken up. But it would be best if Hatori came over and had a look at her, though, to make sure she's not too badly hurt. I think her ankle might be twisted."

"Uhhhh….." Shigure said haltingly. "I think we'll have to call a regular doctor. Hatori's away on vacation for a while."

"Are you serious?" Kyo asked in disbelief. "Hatori? On vacation?"

"He works hard. He deserves a little time off now and then," Shigure said defensively. Yuki, too, found it difficult to accept the notion of the Sohma family doctor off on holiday. With Akito's condition as bad as ever and other problems cropping up within the family, it seemed unusual for the doctor not to be on call.

"Fine," Yuki said. "We'll go to someone in Tokyo."

"Hey, who the heck is we, you lousy Rat?" Kyo demanded.

Before Yuki could argue with him—he had every intention of saying, "I mean Tohru and myself, you stupid Cat"—Shigure declared,

"I suppose it's just as well that you're going back tonight. If Kureno really is stalking Tohru, then it's best we put as much distance between the two of them as possible. And make sure Tohru's never alone. We'll never know when Kureno might try to harm her again. The way it sounds, he's likely to try. Can you two hold a truce long enough to see that doesn't happen? It would be best if the two of you were both looking out for Tohru's welfare."

Shigure had a point, but Yuki felt just as irritated as Kyo obviously showed, muttering "yes" in unison with his arch-rival. Things weren't settled between them, though, and once they could be sure of Tohru's safety, then there would come the reckoning.

"Oh, Yuki," Shigure inquired in a puzzled voice, "just how did you rescue Tohru from Kureno and his Yakuza gang? You didn't fight them, did you?" The way he said it, he would have been flabbergasted if Yuki had claimed to fight them all off.

"No," he admitted frankly. "I just spoke with him. That's all. He left on his own."

"Oh, sure, he lets you just walk away," Kyo grumbled. "The scumbag has to try to take me apart one piece at a time."

"He didn't consider me a challenge," Yuki shot at Kyo with a burning voice. "Knowing you, he probably just thought you were another helpless animal to torment."

"Why you—"

"You two had best go get your things together to leave for school. I'll go tell Kagura to be ready to leave shortly. Don't worry, I won't tell her about what happened. No point in worrying her, too."

"Should we say anything to Tohru about it?" Kyo asked with uncharacteristic consideration.

Shigure tilted his head. "Mmmm…..it's probably best not to mention it for a while. She's probably upset enough without being reminded of it."

Yuki left the room abruptly to go get his things.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet as they made the preparations to return to Tokyo. Yuki was putting his textbooks away in his bag when he sensed someone standing in the doorway. To his amazement, it was Kyo. The orange-haired boy was frowning at him, which wasn't unusual; it was when he opened his mouth that the real shock came.

"Hey. About…..back there….." He was gritting his teeth. "Uh…..thanks." Somehow, he sounded like he was being forced to say those words. "Don't get me wrong," he said hotly. "I still think you're a moronic, obnoxious pretty-boy, and I can't wait to knock you down on your rear again, but I hate Kureno even more now. Especially after what he tried doin' to Tohru. You're just a spit wad on the wall next to him."

"What on earth are you getting at, stupid Cat?" Yuki inquired boredly as he probed under his futon for his accounting textbook. He had an idea, actually. He just wanted Kyo to have to be the one to say, even though he himself agreed.

"What I'm sayin' is…..grrrrrr…..I don't even know what I'm sayin'." He brought his fist down hard on the nearby study desk in Yuki's room. Yuki was glad it was made of metal. Had it been wood or plastic, Kyo probably would have broken it. Yuki sighed distastefully and said in a cool, soft tone,

"How about we put our…..differences…..aside for the time being," Yuki said. "And don't get me wrong," he added with emphasis. "I'm still going to squash you flatter than a pancake. But until Kureno's taken care of, we should work together to make sure Tohru is safe."

"Yeah. That's what I meant," Kyo said with obvious reluctance that almost made it sound like a lie. He punched his balled fist into his palm. "So we go after him and waste him!"

"You really are an idiot," Yuki said. "You can't even beat me in a fight, so you want to take on Kureno? And even if we fought him together—" The idea was almost ludicrous. "—he still has his gang on his side. I don't know if they're as trained as Kureno is, but if they've got the right tools, they won't need to be."

"So what do you suggest we do, huh?"

Yuki didn't like saying it. Not to Kyo, at least.

"We stick with Tohru and do whatever we can to protect her. In a way, it's our fault that she ever got involved with this."

"How is it our fault?" Kyo demanded. Yuki smirked at him.

"I could give you a hundred years, but you'd never figure it out," he replied mysteriously.

"Never figure out what?" came a feminine voice from behind Kyo, who jumped about a foot in the air. Startled, Yuki looked past Kyo's frame to see Kagura behind him, trying to see over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't go sneakin' up on people like that!" Kyo yelled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Kagura replied rather defensively. "But if you didn't let your guard down all the time and if you watched your back, then people couldn't pop up and scare you so easily." Kyo seemed to be incensed by that remark. "Hey, Yuki, do you still have that ankle brace from when you injured yourself playing basketball a few years back?"

"Uh, I think so," Yuki responded, getting up to look for it in his closet. Kyo looked like he was about to make a snide comment, so Yuki quickly asked, "Is it for Tohru?"

"Yeah. I think she sprained it. She said she tripped and fell down when she was walking home from the library." When Yuki found the black velcro brace for her, she snatched it up and skipped away, singing cheerfully, "Thanks! I'm gonna go get her some aspirin and ice to take on the road! We're leaving in about ten minutes, so make sure you're not late, or the bus just might leave without you!"

They stared after her with awe.

"What the heck's got her so perky all of a sudden?" Kyo wondered aloud. Yuki was thinking the exact same thing.

When Yuki thought he finally had all of his things collected, he remembered that he'd left his toothbrush in the upstairs bathroom. Kyo was heading out the door, repeating Kagura's threat to leave him if he dawdled, and Tohru was following after him, an arm wrapped around Kagura's shoulder, smiling bravely and insisting that she really didn't need the Boar's help getting around or Kyo to carry her bags. Neither of them listened, though. Yuki flipped the light switch on and found his toothbrush when Shigure peeped around the doorway.

"Yu-kiiiii," he said in a sing-song voice, "everyone's waiting, you know."

"I'll be right there," Yuki murmured. He wasn't looking forward to a long car trip back to Tokyo in the company of Kyo, unofficial truce or no.

"You still haven't said anything to Tohru, have you?" Shigure pressed him, speaking in a confidential tone. "About how you feel."

Yuki's fuse shortened considerably. Why did Shigure have to keep pestering him about this? Before he could tell the older man off, Shigure continued,

"I'm not necessarily suggesting that I think you should be the one who'll end up winning Tohru's heart. And I'm not saying that she should end up with Kyo, either. I am however suggesting that you spill out your true feelings to her before the chance is gone forever. You're a pretty close-mouthed guy by nature, but on this, I really think you ought to open up a little."

"What do you mean, you don't think my little brother should end up with Tohru, Shigure?" came a loud annoying voice from out in the hall. To Yuki's dismay, his older brother Ayame barged into the bathroom, dressed in a yellow trench coat with black trim and black boots, his long hair hanging loose around his figure. "Why, of course he should! Think of it! I'd have the cutest little sister-in-law to dress up and play with and admire! In fact, I've been thinking about asking Tohru to do some modeling for my catalog. We've got so many hot new designs rolling out that Mine is a bit overwhelmed. Just imagine! Tohru in a—" Yuki's fist connected with his brother's chin as the fuse of his temper hit gunpowder. The Snake was bowled right over.

"Yuki," Shigure admonished him. "Aya only came over to see you off. Try to be nice."

"Don't worry about me, Shigure!" Ayame said, getting up and massaging his jaw. "Young boys in love often act rashly!"

Seeing there was no victory, Yuki grabbed his toothbrush and stormed out of the bathroom, past his older brother and cousin. If he stayed any longer, the two of them combined might drive him stark raving mad.

The pair shouted their goodbyes to them in various silly voices and languages—Yuki was sure most of it was just gibberish—and Yuki urged Kagura to drive away quickly as he shut the rear side door on the cacophony. With a vroom-ing of the engine, the tires spun on the gravel and lurched away from the house, leaving it and the waving men behind.

Yuki found he was sharing the back seat with Tohru while Kagura had made Kyo sit up front with her. Possibly to avoid any shedding of blood or breaking of teeth on the long trip back to college. Reflecting on his weekend, it had been anything but refreshing. The rest of his companions likely felt the same. Yuki glanced over at Tohru; the brunette seemed preoccupied, staring blankly into space with her hands folded on her lap, a slight frown to her lips as if she was thinking about something serious. She looked pretty when she was troubled, but she was gorgeous when her face was lit up and smiling. Yuki longed to see her like that again.

"How is your ankle feeling?" He inquired. She had an icepack wrapped around it currently, and it was propped up on the back of Kagura's armrest. She put on that Tohru-ish smile for him and said,

"It feels a lot better now! I don't think it was hurt so badly as we thought at first."

"All the same, you should go easy on it," Kyo reprimanded her from the bucket seat. "You can just aggravate it even more if you're not careful."

"I'll try my best," Tohru chirped. "I can't really feel it at the moment. I think it's because of the ice."

"What were you thinking about just now?" Yuki asked, hoping to bring up any sort of conversation. He was tired of the long period of tense silence, and he hoped that talking to Tohru might help her to stop worrying about Kureno.

"I was thinking about my visit to Akito this weekend," she replied cheerfully, and Yuki immediately regretted asking, seeing the smile on her face wilt slightly. "He told me how the zodiac curse began. It's a really sad story. Almost like the old folk tale."

"He did?" Kyo questioned with amazement. "What did he say?"

"Yeah, tell us, Tohru! If you don't mind, that is," echoed Kagura.

Yuki, too, was curious about the origins of the curse. No one had ever told him before. He figured it was just so old that everyone had forgotten how it really started.

Tohru proceeded to tell them the story. It was a love story, to his surprise. But with each turn, he felt an increased amount of distrust for the Cat sitting in front of him, and he could feel the same vibes reverberating off of Kyo. Kyo always tried to blame his problems on Yuki. This story seemed like justification. But Yuki couldn't help how he was born. There was no comparison to the Rat back then and him now.

"That's…..just how it is," Tohru finished.

"It really is like the old story," Kagura said wondrously. "A race to the top of the mountain to win a prize."

"Yeah, but who wants it?" Kyo asked sarcastically. "If you ask me, that's a pretty dumb reason to put a curse on someone. Over a girl."

Yuki wasn't so sure. Looking over at Tohru, who had fallen back into pondering, he ignored Kyo's pointless rambling. 'I'd climb up a thousand mountains, if she was the one waiting at the top,' he thought tenderly. Perhaps that had been the way the original Rat had felt.

"I can't help but think….." Tohru began mildly. "Isn't there some way to lift the curse?"

Yuki stared at her, startled, and Kyo turned around in his seat. Fortunately, Kagura was responsible enough to keep her hands on the wheel, but she did glance back in the rearview mirror at them.

"I'm sure if there was a solution, someone would have found it by now," Yuki told her. "After all, this curse has been in existence for centuries."

"Maybe there's something that nobody's tried yet, though," Tohru said. "Wouldn't it be wonderful? Your family could finally be free."

"It does sound great," Kagura said in calm tones, "but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"But the story has been remembered for such a long time," Tohru objected. "Maybe there is someone out there who knows how to break it!"

"But where would you even start to look?" Kyo asked disparagingly

Tohru's voice faltered. "I…..I don't know."

"If Akito knew, don't you think it would have been attempted?" Yuki mused aloud. "Besides him, I don't think there's anyone who knows as much about the curse."

"And even if the guy who put this frickin' curse on us knew how to take it off again, he's been dead for hundreds of years." That seemed sufficient to stifle any optimism they might have harbored.

"I have to wonder what else Akito hasn't told us," Yuki murmured, as the car sped along the freeway in the deepening twilight.

It was well past midnight by the time they reached their apartments. The lights were off in both places. Kagura dropped Tohru off first, helping her to take her things upstairs. The boys weren't allowed in the girls' apartments after twelve as a school regulation. While the girls were away, Yuki and Kyo marched up tiredly to their own place. Not even the twins were up this late playing their video games. Neither of them said a word to the other. They just squeezed through the front door with their bags, dumping them in the living room wearily. The wall of tension between them still existed, but if Yuki was fine with leaving Kyo alone, Kyo could handle it. Besides, if—when—they sought out Kureno and beat him within half an inch of his life, Kyo was smart enough to admit—if only to himself—that he would need that stinking Rat's help. Besides, as much as he despised Yuki, Tohru was more important to him. He needed to train more, to become stronger and be able to stand up to anyone who dared mess with her. Until he was that strong, though, he would grudgingly accept whatever allies he could to protect her.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth in preparation for bed; he didn't bother to undress—he'd just sleep in his clothes tonight. When he came back into the living room for his things, Kagura was just slipping in through the door.

"Well, Tohru's settled back in," she said quietly. "She invited me to stay over at her place tonight instead of drive back. She was so insistent I couldn't say no. She's making up the couch for me right now."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be out on the road if you're tired," Kyo mumbled in agreement. Kagura nodded absently.

"I…..guess I'll be going now," she said, hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, bye," Kyo responded, letting his gaze drop. Once the door clicked closed, he sighed deeply. She was acting so…..calm. Even for Kagura. But Kyo had known her long enough to know when she was acting. Right now, she was far from fine. She just wasn't saying anything. Kyo knew he was the cause of it—this game of pretend. He did feel a bit like a jerk for hurting her the way he did. Even a little bit…..sorry. But what was he supposed to do? It wasn't as if he'd expected Kagura to see what took place between him and Tohru. Or even wanted her to. He would have had to break it to her soon, though. He moved to the window and peered out between the slats of the blinds. Kagura's solitary figure was crossing the street in the lamplight. Going to Tohru's.

Wasn't she associating with the enemy? Kyo was totally baffled by Kagura's recent behavior. In the past, if Kyo so much as looked at another girl, Kagura would have pulverized him. And the girl. But now she was going over to Tohru's apartment to spend the night. Like they were having one of those sleepovers girls frequently had and never seemed to grow out of. He doubted they'd be up late giggling and giving each other makeovers or some weird thing like that. Both of them had been acting quiet and withdrawn the past few days. Ever since he…..yeah.

Tohru was causing him the most worry, and not just because of her run-in with Kureno. He knew that she needed time to think about her decision. But the agonizingly long, stretched-out hours growing between them in silence were putting him off more and more with each passing day. He'd told her he loved her. And showed her as well. But those words, that kiss, were still floating out in the open. He felt like he'd just exposed his chest to be either embraced or stabbed in the heart. Not knowing which it would be was driving him crazy.

What if he had been wrong, confessing his love to her? No, he knew he wasn't wrong. His….feelings…..told him so. Maybe it hadn't been the best time, though. Maybe she just hadn't been ready for it yet. Yeah, that was probably it.

'Great,' he thought miserably. 'Looks like I've screwed it up with both women.'

His dreams later that night reflected his troubled thoughts. He dreamed of Tohru telling him that, yes, she loved him, too. Of marrying her someday. Of being free of the curse and being able to love whomever he wanted without being afraid of hurting them. But no matter how hard he tried, they always got hurt in the end. His unconscious mind was somewhat surprised by this realization. And that, for some reason, the image of the girl he loved flickered in and out with Kagura's smiling, crying, shocked, angry, hurt, laughing self.

Author's Notes:

Yay. Done with another one. Hope everyone's still patient enough to be reading this story. I know the last few chapters (and the next few) have been / will be long. Maybe I'll break them up a bit to make for easier reading. Last chapter (not counting Epilogue) will be longest of them all. I'm having a bit of a dilemma. Over the course of writing this fic, I've been having back and forth feelings about whom Tohru should end up with at the end of the story. I still have time to change my mind, but not much. My opinion usually depends on whom I like more at the moment. It's a toss-up, really. Heheh, maybe I should just flip a coin? It should become fairly evident, soon. Keep reading, and thanks for all the comments and emails! I love hearing what you guys thing. Ja ne, minna-san!

Next…..

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter 27: Allies


	34. Chapter 27: Allies

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Thou shalt not steal.

For Caiti, with much glomping.

Chapter 27: Allies

"Hey, looks pretty good," Reiko, Tohru's older, spiky-haired roommate commented as she came into the kitchen. Tohru glanced up quizzically, holding the octopus-stuffed rice ball she was forming motionless in her hands. Reiko was never a morning person, but she seemed to be in a very good mood this today. The tall, lithe girl was digging into the cupboards for a box of cereal, humming to herself. Tohru was a bit amazed.

"Are you feeling okay this morning?" she asked with an incredulous smile. "You seem rather cheerful. It's not even eight o'clock yet!"

"I had a date last night," Reiko confided sassily, dancing a little. That explained the good mood. "And, man, did it rock!"

"Oh, was it Kenji again? From across the street?"

"Sure was." Reiko sank into a chair at the kitchen table and poured her Lucky Charms into a bowl dreamily. "Isn't he just the hottest guy you've ever seen?"

"Hardly," came a third voice. It was Mina—the roommate Tohru saw the least of—sauntering into the kitchen in search of food as well. "I can't stand all that facial hair."

"That's just 'cuz you're only into the pretty boys," Reiko retorted, still smiling like she was in a daydream. "I like 'em rough."

"Hmph," was all Mina had to say to that. She wandered over to where Tohru was making her own lunch and looked at it with a mild expression of disapproval. "Say, Tohru. How was your weekend with Yuki? He hasn't shown that pretty face of his over here for a while."

"Aw, stop it," Reiko said to her. "Just last night you wouldn't shut up about how bad you wanted to get your hands on Kenjirou Kawatani. Leave Tohru's boyfriend alone."

"My what!" Tohru said with a jolt, dropping her rice ball. It hit the floor with a splat, making a mess on the linoleum. Tohru gaped at it, and Reiko just laughed,

"Don't worry, Tohru. I'm sure it's still okay, what with how clean you keep the floor. You can probably still eat it."

"Don't be sick," Mina said with irritation, shuffling over to the fridge to find some breakfast.

"Hey, I don't think I noticed earlier, but why are you wearing an ankle brace?" Reiko wondered. Tohru felt all the color drain out of her face as she cleaned up the spill and scooped more rice out of the cooker to make another rice ball.

"Oh, um…..I fell down when I was back home," she fibbed. "I'm just a clumsy girl, I guess."

Reiko stared at her, clearly doubting her story. "Uh-huh. Sure. I think you were just chasing after boys and tripped over 'em!" From the tone of her voice, she was only teasing, but Tohru's smile was a bit shaky at hearing that.

"That's ridiculous," said Motoko, massaging her eyes as she walked in. "You're not just spouting all those dumb rumors going on about Tohru are you?"

"This place is starting to get crowded," Mina complained, resurfacing with a container of banana yogurt.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, Motoko, lighten up," Reiko said easily.

"You'd think it's true, though," came another girl's voice. Tomiko, who was already dressed for the day in a cute pink sweater and blue denim skirt "…..what with all the time she spends over at the guys' apartments." She brushed right past Tohru as if she didn't even see her there and took Mina's place before the fridge.

"Shut up, Tomi," Motoko bit back with surprising ferocity. She'd been acting very protective of Tohru for some time now, ever since she and Yuki started including her into their friendship. "It's all just a bunch of lies started by some stupid girls who have a crush on the Prince."

"What's all the noise in here?" asked Tash, her short dark hair sticking out in all directions. Her pale yellow bathrobe was dragging on the floor as though too big for her. Looking at her roommates' faces through bleary eyes, she amended, "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"Good morning, everyone!" sang Kagura, popping into the already full kitchen. The apartment was fairly large compared to most of the other dorms, but it wasn't well suited to hold seven people at once. Kagura worked her way in to meet up with Tohru.

"Who the heck are you?" Mina inquired coolly. Her other roommates were also staring at Kagura curiously. They had all been in bed by the time Tohru and Kagura arrived home.

"This is my friend Kagura Sohma," Tohru said, making the introductions. "She just stayed here for the night while she's in town."

"Nice to meetcha," Reiko said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you," Tomiko said with a frown. You were here with Kyo Sohma when he moved in, right?" Tomiko had a bit of a crush on Kyo, Tohru had been surprised to find out from Motoko.

"Yeah. I used to be his fiancée," Kagura declared. Tomiko's eyes grew large and hopeful.

"Used to be?"

"Ugh. I can't stand this anymore. I'm outta here," Mina stated, trying to navigate the crowd to return to her room.

"I'd better get a move on, too, or I'll be late for class," Reiko said. Tomiko looked like she wanted to ask Kagura more questions, likely about Kyo, but Kagura turned her back to her and said,

"I've got to go, too. I'll miss a few hours of work today, but maybe my boss will understand. Still, I'm just a newbie, so I'd better get in as soon as I can." She threw her arms around Tohru, wrapping her in a tight squeeze. "Thanks for letting me stay over." As she passed by Tomiko, she said to the stout, calf-eyed girl in a calm, friendly voice, "Oh, and stay away from Kyo, or I'll be the one you answer to. Tohru's the one he's interested in, anyway." Leaving a rather stupefied Tomiko behind, Kagura breezed to the front door, calling over her shoulder in a light-hearted happy tone, "Bye-bye! I hope I'll see you again soon, Tohru! Good luck with your classes and everything!"

Tohru waved back. "Bye, Kagura," she said affectionately. Then the door closed, and Kagura was lost to sight. Tomiko attracted her gaze, and Tohru wanted to shrink at the way her roommate was glaring at her.

"Those other girls are absolutely right," Tomiko said, stomping off in a huff. "You just can't keep your paws off guys!"

Tohru's mouth formed an inverted "V," and she looked at Tomiko's retreating back sadly. Motoko shot a nasty look at the girl as well. Gathering her lunch together, Tohru somberly prepared to go to school. She was already running late. When she opened the apartment door, she was startled to see Kyo standing right there on the welcome mat, fist pulled back as if he had just been about to knock. He looked equally as surprised to see her.

"Oh, uh, hi," he said awkwardly.

"Kyo? What are you doing here? Don't you have your math class at eight?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm not in any hurry. It's such a boring class anyway." He folded his arms and looked at her pointedly. "So are you coming or not?"

"Huh?" was all Tohru could manage to say. She was a little stunned. She hadn't really talked much to Kyo since the park. Seeing him here now took her off guard.

Kyo sighed impatiently. "I'm walking you to school," he said with exasperation as though it was plainly obvious. Which it probably was, Tohru realized. She just hadn't expected him to show up as an escort. On the other hand, she was inwardly glad that the barrier between them seemed to have broken down. He hadn't said anything about Kureno. Tohru was a lousy liar, though. She knew from experience. She didn't think he believed her alibi of tripping down the stairs at the library, either. Kagura had bought it. Only Yuki knew the shaming truth about what really happened. But at least Kyo was talking to her again.

"Okay," Tohru said. "So long as you don't mind being late to class. I'm a little slow because of my ankle," she said. Kyo's usual expression of vexation melted into one of his rare, warm smiles.

"Nah, I don't mind."

Tohru found that day of school to be more difficult than usual. For one thing, she didn't get all of her homework done for her classes—the only one she didn't totally bomb out in was her cooking class, and only because they were making sushi that day, which she already knew how to do quite well. All of her studying for English though proved to be of little avail. She still just barely scraped by with a D on her quiz. Mrs. Mikazuki reprimanded her for it, too, when she gave back the papers.

"I expect better from you next time, Miss Honda," she said, and Tohru didn't even struggle in understanding those words from the strict teacher anymore, she'd heard them so often. "This class isn't like the easy courses you took back in high school." Several of the girls in the back giggled at witnessing Tohru put down, and Kyo turned around in his seat to yell at them to shut their holes, earning him a demerit and an extra essay assignment from Mrs. Mikazuki. Yuki just stared at his desk. He looked angry, Tohru noticed. Probably he was tired of her doing so poorly in English and feeling like he was just wasting his time. Tohru couldn't blame him if he felt that way.

By the time she was out of English, she was already up to her eyeballs in homework. And there were still midterms to study for. She would have to work harder than ever—even pull a few all-nighters if necessary—to make sure she didn't fail. She didn't want to let her mom down. Not after she'd come so far. But even more importantly, she didn't want to let herself down.

"Tohru Honda never gives up," she murmured to herself determinedly as she left the classroom in the company of Yuki and Kyo, both of whom had taken it upon themselves to accompany her to her classes and carry her things, together if not in turns. While Kyo was walking her from her last class of the day, Tohru was hit in the back of the head with something heavy. She cried out, more in surprise than in pain, rubbing the spot that was beginning to grow sore. She and Kyo looked behind them—there were two girls with golden badges pinned to their lapels standing just a little ways down the sidewalk cutting through campus. Part of the new Yuki fan club here at Tokyo U. Kyo bent to pick up the object that had struck Tohru. It was a small rock, wrapped in a crumpled piece of paper. On the paper was a cartoon-like drawing. Tohru didn't get much more than a glimpse of it before Kyo crumpled it in his hands into a tight little ball, baring his fang-like incisors at the girls who appeared to be the culprits.

"That's it, now you're gonna hurt!" he yelled. Leaving Tohru standing there with her hand on her head, he charged after the girls, who yelped as Kyo bore down on them like a locomotive, fleeing before him. Some of the students en route to classes laughed at the whole spectacle. A few more girls, traveling in a pack and wearing the gold pins, sidled up to Tohru and pushed her aside.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh, Tohru? Why don't you go home and cry to your dead mama!" Laughing loudly, they went on their way. Tohru felt her lower lip starting to tremble, but she wasn't about to break down and cry right there in the middle of campus. She was going to be stronger than that! No matter how those girls treated her, she wasn't going to let them see that they were getting to her. Picking up her backpack where Kyo had dropped it to chase the other fan girls—she hoped he wasn't killing them—she settled it on her shoulders and limped off toward the bus stop, walking as straight and tall as she possibly could.

She'd only been sitting on one of the benches by the stop for a minute or two when a familiar voice called her name.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?" It was Yuki, dressed in a white, short-sleeved shirt and tie. He shrugged off his own bag and took a seat next to her. He looked rather concerned, even though Tohru thought she appeared fine.

"I'm just going back to the apartments," she said, wondering why that seemed peculiar enough for him to ask.

"Oh. Yes. I meant, what are you doing here by yourself? Where's Kyo?"

"He…..went to go take care of something really quick," she ad-libbed. She didn't want to mention running into the Prince Yuki fan girls. She had already caused Yuki enough trouble as it was.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Stupid cat," he muttered. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm going home now, too." He gave her a smile. "It gives me a chance to spend some time with you."

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed a little in wonderment.

"But, Yuki, don't you have soccer practice this afternoon?"

Yuki shook his head. "Not anymore. I quit the team."

"You what!" she cried incredulously. "But Yuki, what about your teammates? There's a big game coming up right after midterms!"

"Yes, I know," Yuki said peacefully. "I didn't make this decision lightly. I just have other priorities in my life that I need to look after now, school being one of them. And I'm not too worried about the team. Even the backup players are really good. They weren't terribly pleased with my announcement, but I'm sure they'll get over it in time. And we can still cheer them on from the stands, can't we?"

Tohru couldn't help showing a tiny grin. "Yes. We can."

The bus rumbled by, pulling over to the curb, and stopped with a loud hiss, shooting out exhaust. Yuki helped Tohru to stand and took her backpack as they joined the throng of people getting in line to board.

"What about Kyo?" Tohru asked, looking back towards the main body of campus. He wouldn't really kill those fan girls, would he?

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," Yuki said serenely. "He can always take the next bus, though he usually prefers to walk home. Serves him right for leaving you alone," he added with a bit more vehemence. When Tohru looked at him, not quite certain she understood his meaning, he clarified, "It's just that with Kureno still out there, we don't want you to be out by yourself." Even now, his eyes were scanning the crowd, on the lookout for a crown of shiny bluish-green hair. Tohru's spirits sank a little. She appreciated Yuki and Kyo looking out for her—she really did. Especially since it seemed they were now at least working together instead of fighting or ignoring each other. But in her heart, Tohru knew she was helpless enough, pathetic enough, to know she needed their protection. 'I have to get stronger,' she told herself. 'I must.'

They walked the few blocks to the apartments from the stop. Yuki wasn't much in the mood for conversation. He answered her questions about his day with simple, short answers. Mostly he kept his eyes on the sidewalk. She thought he might be worrying about Kureno. All on her account. He really was being quite the gentleman, acting like her bodyguard. Tohru wished, though, that she didn't have to cause him so much trouble. She said so, breaking his reverie, and Yuki protested that he was glad to be able to do it.

"Believe me, you're important enough, Tohru."

Tohru considered that and also what Motoko had said. Yuki always seemed to have something else on the tip of his tongue, something he was holding back, but she never heard it.

"Thank you, Yuki, for being such a good friend."

The boy's pale cheeks colored ever so slightly, but all he said in return was,

"No problem."

When they reached her apartment door, he offered to help her study for midterms. Tohru felt a little embarrassed accepting his offer. It wasn't that she didn't want his help. She needed it badly, considering how poor her grades were in English. But she wondered how he was feeling, seeing all his time and effort go to waste on such an inept student. They were just crossing through the living room and entering the hallway when someone bowled into Tohru from the opposite direction. Tohru was knocked back, right into Yuki, who was only a step behind. Tohru couldn't help the gasp of surprise as she heard a loud popping noise and fell all the way to the floor.

POOF!

"Uhh….." Tohru said nervously as the smoke began to clear. When it did, she saw Mina, decked out in a tank top and miniskirt with big fur-trimmed boots, getting up as well.

"Hey, watch where you're going, clumsy oaf!" Mina scolded her. She looked at her wristwatch. "Argh, I'm gonna be late!" She got to her feet, not offering to help Tohru up, and paused when she noticed the dissipating smoke. "What the—?"

"Ahh, it's really dusty!" Tohru cried, slapping a positive mask over her features. "I haven't been here to clean in the last few days. I'd better get right to it!"

"Yeah, whatever, just get out of my way!" Mina ran past, clearly in a hurry, and shut the door—slammed it, more like—behind her. Tohru hoped she hadn't seen Yuki transform! The apartment seemed to be quiet now. If she was lucky, her other roommates weren't even home yet.

Remembering Yuki, and hoping she hadn't squashed him when she fell, she called his name.

"Yuki? Are you alright?"

"Unnnngggghhhh, relatively speaking," she heard a tiny Yuki-like voice respond with a groan. A white rat poked his nose out from under the clothes she'd been sitting on. She really had almost squashed him! Tohru labored to get to her feet then hurriedly scooped up Yuki and his clothes, carrying them in her arms to her bedroom. To her great relief, Motoko was still away.

"Wait right here," she said, depositing him on her bed. She limped back out to get their things. Once she returned, she closed the door and locked it and quickly pulled the blinds over the window, shutting out most of the afternoon sunlight. "Phew," she breathed. "That was close."

"I'll say," Yuki the Rat echoed. "You don't think she saw, do you?"

"No, I think it's alright." She slumped into her desk chair. Yuki scrambled over her bedcovers to see her.

"Is your ankle feeling any better?" he inquired.

"I sort of fell on it just a moment ago," Tohru said, smiling through a wince. "But I'm sure it'll be healed up in no time."

"Maybe we could schedule an appointment to see a doctor this week," Yuki said.

"Maybe. I don't know when I'll have time to go see one, though. I've already got a lot on my plate."

Yuki jumped down to her desk, his little claws scrabbling on the wood. "At least I can still tutor you like this," he said. "So long as your roommate don't come home too soon."

Tohru let him climb up her arm to sit on her shoulder. His ropy little tail twitched to keep his balance, ticking her neck. Through her giggles, Tohru said, much more cheerfully,

"Okay. Let's see. What's next on the reading list?" She pulled a book out of her backpack. "'Hamlet,' by William Shakespeare."

They took turns voicing the various parts of the play for the next ten minutes. Yuki helped her with some of the stranger words and pronunciations. He could read it as he'd written the play himself. They were making good progress when they heard female voices coming from the living room.

"Tohru Honda? We know you're in there! We've got some business to settle with you!"

Tohru nearly jumped out of her seat. The voices weren't familiar to her, but Yuki moaned. He still hadn't transformed back. She couldn't very well let whoever was out there see him like this!

"Wait here," she whispered to him as he leapt off her shoulder and onto the bed. "I'll go take care of it."

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Yuki asked, looking at her with beady eyes and a twitching nose.

"You'd probably better change back first," she said. "Or you might cause a scene."

Yuki sighed with displeasure. "You're right," he said. "But if there's any trouble, I'll be out there in a flash, regardless of what shape I'm in."

Tohru stifled a laugh. How would a bunch of girls react to a rat running all over their feet?

She peeked out her bedroom door and came out of the hallway into the living room slowly. She was startled to see the room packed with girls of varying ages. Every one of them bore the gold "Prince Yuki" pin on their shirts, though. And they all glared at her when she came out.

"Um," Tohru stammered, not really sure what to say. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The foremost among them, a tall girl with short, silvery hair and a face that seemed vaguely familiar, took the lead.

"We meet again, Tohru Honda. My name is Rika Aida, former senior member of the Kawaia High Prince Yuki Fan Club. I am now the President of the Collegiate League of the Prince Yuki Fan Club." Her bold manner of speaking and posture was enough to cow Tohru. Lightning bolts seemed to fly from her eyes, and thunder rumbled all around her. Tohru looked to the windows—there was a thunderstorm rolling in, which explained it. "I'll tell you what you can do for us," Rika continued. She pointed her finger at Tohru's nose and practically shouted, "You can get your hands off Prince Yuki and go back to whatever hole it was you crawled out of. We have given you plenty of warning. We're not going to allow you to hog Prince Yuki any longer, you evil temptress!" Another boom of thunder seemed to accent her words. "We've run out of patience. Prince Yuki will be ours! Since our demands have not been met, we're going to punish you for your crime!"

"Crime?" Tohru repeated in disbelief. "But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Don't play innocent with me, Tohru!" Rika yelled. The expression of anger on her face was multiplied by those of her cohorts. "We know all your dirty little secrets now! We know that you've been using Prince Yuki all this time. You tricked him into taking you into his house. You cheated to get into school with him. And now that you're here, you're sucking away all his time and energy just like a leech!"

"It's a pity that even with all his help she still can't get good grades in school," a girl in the back said mockingly. Rika held up a hand for silence and resumed her tirade. "Anyway, we've been more than fair. All we've done is ask you to stop associating with the Prince, but you just had to go ahead and bewitch him with your devilish spells! You may not be a psychic like Electric Girl, but you have your own brand of black magic, and you use it to keep Prince Yuki a slave to your will!"

"We're just friends!" Tohru protested, legs feeling shaky despite her injury. Punishment? Just what did they plan to do to her? From the looks on their faces, nothing good! They may not be as savage as Kureno's gang, but they weren't playing around, either. And what was all this nonsense about black magic?

"That's not true," said a calm, breezy voice. All eyes went to the figure in the doorway, Tohru's as well. A tall, willowy girl with long auburn hair was coming into the apartment, dropping her backpack and purse by the door. Then, nonchalantly, like a soldier marching to the front lines, Motoko strode into the living room, approaching Tohru. "It's a lie," she said with a disapproving frown.

"Rrrrrr, Motoko, you're no longer involved in this, so butt out!" Rika said as whispers of "traitor" rustled among the group behind her. "You've always wanted Prince Yuki for yourself. If it weren't for the fact that you didn't shack yourself up with him, you'd be guilty of the same crime! And don't try to protect this little tramp here. We know what's really goin' on!"

"So what?" Motoko lashed back. "So what if she wants Yuki's friendship? Isn't that what you're all after? Except you all know that you'll never have it. Deep down inside, you look at yourselves and realize how horrible and ugly you've all become! You'll never have anything more than diaries and photographs and daydreams! At least we have something real!"

A vein was beginning to pop out on Rika's smooth forehead. "How dare you talk to me like that? And to think we used to be such good friends! It's a wonder I didn't get rid of you sooner, Motoko! Fine! If you want to throw your lot in with her, then go ahead! We'll teach you both a lesson you'll never forget!" The girls began to fan out to encircle them, promising glints shining in their eyes. They reminded Tohru of hungry jackals.

"What're you gonna do, haze us? You guys are pathetic," Motoko answered, unafraid. "Prince Yuki can be friends with anyone he wants. That's his prerogative as the Prince! He can even fall in love with anyone he wants! I've gotten to know him better in the past few weeks than I ever did back when I stalked him like the rest of you. And from what I've learned, I can tell you whole-heartedly. He would never be interested in dating the likes of you."

"Yeah?" Rika retorted, bristling, "well, we're not going to give up! We shall prevail! But even if we don't, we certainly would never let the Prince stoop to dating this kind of trash!" She jabbed her pointer finger again in Tohru's direction. Tohru was looking at everyone frantically, the fan girls and Motoko. Was there something she could do to stop this? Could they somehow reach a compromise?

"Please, everyone, listen! Yuki and I aren't even dating! Actually, I don't think he's even really interested in me anyway!" Motoko took a step back looking shocked, and Rika and the other girls seemed just as astonished gaping at Tohru with open mouths. "So I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Oh? But what about you?" Rika said, eyeing her like a crazed lioness. "Aren't you interested in him at all?" The question was weighted with danger. Tohru felt hypnotized by that stare. "Tell me to my face that you don't love him! Go on! I dare you!" Tohru's voice cracked as she attempted to get the words out.

"I…..I….."

"What's between Miss Honda and myself is really none of your business," said Yuki, emerging from the hallway. He was back to human form now, fully dressed, and looking as stern as she'd ever seen him before. He marched right into the circle of them and faced Rika eye to eye. "And I'm tired of all of this fan club business. You've done enough damage already. Give it up."

Rika's eyes bulged, and her mouth worked like a fish. The vein in her forehead disappeared, but her eyebrows knit together to form deep wrinkles on her dumbfounded face.

"But…..but…..Prince Yuki!"

"And don't call me that," Yuki said in a low voice. "I'm not going to be your Prince anymore."

One of the fan girls in the room emitted a shrill shriek and clapped her hands to her face. The others all looked as shell-shocked as Rika, who was utterly blown away. Her fingers unconsciously went to the badge on her front.

"I…..I…..I love you, Prince Yuki!" Her words didn't appear to appease him any.

"Please leave. Now."

The room was filled with silence except for the sound of a couple girls weeping into their sleeves. Rika stared wide-eyed at Yuki's face for several moments, hurt and anguish etched in her features, before saying in a weak, airy voice,

"Come on, girls. It's…..time to go." Her feet seemed leaden as she made her way for the door, accompanied by an entourage of disbelieving girls. They all fixed Yuki with betrayed, heartbroken eyes as they exited. The last one closed the door so quietly there was barely a sound, as if she was afraid of invoking Yuki's wrath. When they were all gone, Tohru heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Motoko said in a low tone. Then she turned to Yuki. "That was pretty bold of you, Prince Yu—um, Yuki."

"Don't worry," he told Motoko, giving her a small smile. "It's not that I mind the nickname that much. It's just that those girls all believe that I'm something I'm not."

"After that display, I think you'll always be a prince to me," Motoko replied admiringly. "Who knows what those girls might've done!" She seemed to perk up instantly. "Well, now that they're taken care of, I don't think you'll need to worry too much more about being picked on, Tohru! That is, unless they recover from this incident and are even more vindictive than ever. But I wouldn't count on it. You've got the Prince to back you up, anyway, and none of them would dare mess with him!"

"I…..suppose," Tohru said, bewildered.

"Well, I think I can breathe a little more freely now that I know the Prince Yuki Fan Club is through," her roommate said with a satisfied smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a ton of homework to get started on." Regaining her backpack, she practically skipped to the door. Before she disappeared, however, she mentioned to them,

"Oh, and I don't suppose it's any of my business what you two are doing when I'm not around, but Yuki, one of your buttons is done up incorrectly. Watching you so long, I've developed an eye for detail." Without further comment, she went back to their bedroom. Yuki, startled, began blushing fiercely for some reason as his fingers fumbled to correct the error.

"I changed back just a few minutes ago and got dressed as quickly as I could," he explained to Tohru. "I could hear everything from back there."

"Everything?" Tohru asked, paling.

"Yes, but it's all over now. I don't think those girls will bother you anymore. And if they do, Motoko's right. They won't argue with me." He looked went to the window and looked outside. "I thought I sensed him. Kyo's coming down the block. He doesn't look too happy." Stepping back, he added, "I'm going to tell him off for abandoning you. It's the least I can do."

They stood there for a few moments, drinking in the uncomfortable silence. Yuki broke it by saying,

"I'd probably better go. You're still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes," Tohru answered. Yuki smiled at her, but something was weighing the corners of his mouth down.

"I'd be happy to help you with your homework then."

"Oh. Okay." As he made to leave, Tohru, pondering Rika's and Motoko's words, said, "Yuki?"

"Huh?" He looked back at her with gentle violet eyes. His hand was on the doorknob. Tohru looked down at the floor.

"When you came in, just when you did….."

The gray-haired boy hung his head. "I'm a bit ashamed to admit it," Yuki said quietly, "but I was afraid of the answer."

And then he left.

Tohru returned to her room. Motoko was at the other desk, furiously scrawling lines and numbers over paper as she did her calculus homework. She didn't look up when she entered. She stood there for a moment, admiring the back of the girl who had stuck up for her so fiercely just a few minutes ago.

"Motoko…..thank you," she said to her sincerely. The pencil froze, and she heard Motoko's voice say,

"No, Tohru, thank you." The eraser tip resumed its gyrating motions. Feeling no desire whatsoever to return to her studying—yet—Tohru settled down on top of her bedcovers, pulling out a small book from the shelf her mother's photo graced. It was a photo album. Shigure had given it to her on her birthday after she'd entered his employment as his housekeeper. It was full of pictures of so many wonderful times. So many memories. The first few pages were trial runs with the camera—a lot of odd angles and fuzzy shapes that sort of resembled people. There was a picture of the house, taken from the road. It looked so pretty nestled among the trees and the flowers in the yard. The next few pages held other photographs of Tohru's mother, the few she had remaining. Kyoko was such a happy, loving person. So full of life. Each picture of her was bursting with energy. It was how Tohru always liked to remember her. Tohru had a few childhood photos and class pictures in her collection as well, though she usually skipped over those. Hana and Uo had spotlights here and there—pictures of them when they were younger and more recent ones, too. And then, filling most of the rest of the album, pictures taken of her with her new family—Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, and other Sohmas as well.

In one photo, she and Shigure and Yuki and Kyo were dressed in colorful yukata to go to the Tanabata festival in town. Momiji and Kagura and Hatsuharu had tagged along as well. There were so many fun games to play and snacks to eat—Kyo won her a live goldfish at the little kiddy pool set up for a booth. It had been a piece of cake for him to catch, probably because he had cat-like reflexes. In another photograph were she and her friends laughing and smiling at a sleepover at Shigure's house that they had shortly before Tohru moved away to go to college. There were a lot of photos from class activities, like the Summer Splash day where all the classes competed in various aquatic games and set up booths for activities. She laughed at the picture of Kyo with a water balloon exploding right in his face and at the one of herself shivering in a bathing suit after getting dunked in a tank for her class's booth. Uo, looking fabulous in a ponytail and bright red two-piece, was wrapping a towel around a soaked Tohru. On the next page was a photo Shigure took for her at Yuki's choir recital in which he had a solo. She couldn't get off work, unfortunately, but Yuki gave her a personal performance later that evening. Kyo had his own highlights, too. She took pictures of the time she had accompanied him to a martial arts tournament in the next town last winter. He wasn't competing, but he'd invited her to come along with him anyway to watch, which was nice of him. They got to see Kazuma, who was sponsoring a student at the match. It had been a lot of fun. Afterwards they made snowmen shaped like Darumas with some other children in a public playground. The ensuing snowball fight had been terrific, too. Kyo really got into it, determined to protect Tohru and their snow fort from invaders. Kyo had taken her out for hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts from a street vendor once they were worn out from all the snow games.

Then there were more pictures of Shigure and the boys at home and of other Sohmas who came to visit from time to time. The Tiger, the Ram, the Monkey, the Cow, the Rabbit…..all had a couple of pages to themselves or together. Tohru looked up at the zodiac display on her desk. The pedestals among the tree-like branches contained the brass figurines of all the animals. Sharing the highest place was the Rat and the little porcelain cat she'd added to the collection. Whenever she saw the two, she thought of their human counterparts, Kyo and Yuki, fondly. Her two best friends. And maybe more, but she still found it difficult to choose between one and the other. Though from the looks of things, Yuki didn't seem too interested in her. He'd left so abruptly, she hardly had a chance to talk to him. What if Motoko had it all wrong? What if Yuki really did see her as nothing more than just a friend? And Kyo had told her so sweetly that he loved her, and he had been so wonderful to her all these years. If Yuki really didn't care for her the way Motoko thought he did, then she supposed that made her choice easier at least. But then…..why did she still want to know Yuki's feelings, too?

'Akito said they rarely marry. There's no way he'd ever let me be with either of them,' a melancholy voice spoke in her mind. The head of the Sohma family barely approved of her even associating with them at all. The curse caused them all so much pain. They couldn't grow close to one another because of it. They couldn't love, they couldn't marry…..it only brought them heartache.

She recalled the conversation in the car on the way back to Tokyo. If the curse could be broken, wouldn't someone have done it by now? The original Cat and Rat were centuries dead, and whoever had cursed them, too. The story had been passed down for generations among the Sohmas, however. What if someone else remembered the old folk tale's true beginnings?

Like an itch, the idea persisted until she could scarcely think of anything else. If the curse was abolished, Yuki, Kyo—all of them—would be happy. They would no longer transform into the animals of the zodiac. Akito, and maybe even Kureno…..might not hate her anymore. And maybe that dark cloud that overshadowed their family would disappear at last.

She wanted to help them, these people who had done so much for her. More than anything. What if she could find the answer?

Tohru left the room in a rush, filled with an excitement she had not felt for days. Motoko glanced up from her homework and said her name questioningly, but Tohru hustled out the door without responding. There was still time before dinner—the yakitori and stewed leeks were already made and in the fridge—so she stepped out of the apartment and trotted down the stairs, ignoring the sideways looks from her neighbors mingling outside. The Prince Yuki Fan Club was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. She headed towards a public phone booth that was on the corner of the block, not far from the management office. She cloistered herself inside, inserted her calling card into the slot of the lime-green phone, and dialed Shigure's number.

BRRRRRRRRRRR. BRRRRRRRRRRR. He answered on the third ring in a high, silly voice.

"Hellooooooooo? Shigure Sohma speaking."

"Um, hi! Shigure? It's me, Tohru," she spoke into the receiver."

"Tohru?" Shigure's voice became grave in an instant, very much unlike him. "Is everything okay?" She was a little taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just at my complex. I was wondering. What do you know about how the zodiac curse started?"

There was silence over the line for a few seconds, but then the Dog asked her,

"Are you alone?"

"I'm in a phone booth, so yes." She checked to make sure the door was firmly shut and that no one—especially Kureno—was around to notice her.

"Why do you want to know at just this particular moment?" Shigure inquired.

"Well, you see, Akito told me a bit about it when I was at the main house this weekend, and—"

"And you want to find a way to break the curse, is that it?" His frank response was so unexpected Tohru nearly dropped the phone. Before she could respond, Shigure declared,

"I had a feeling about you since the first day you moved into my house, Tohru. I believe that if anyone can break this curse of ours, it's you."

Tohru was astounded. "What? Really?"

"Of course! You're quite a bright young lady. It certainly couldn't hurt to try, now could it? No one's tried lifting the curse for over a hundred years. Everyone's just given up."

"Oh." Tohru knew she sounded a little crestfallen. She'd been hoping that Shigure might be able to give her some leads.

"Don't worry about it," Shigure assured her warmly over the phone. "That doesn't necessarily mean you won't find something. A girl as determined as you are is bound to succeed."

Tohru suddenly felt very nervous from Shigure's good faith in her. She'd never realized that Shigure had been thinking that about her all this time! Did the other Sohmas think the same thing?

Did Akito?  
"What if I can't do it though, Shigure? What if I just end up letting you down, too?"

His answer was sure and gentle, the most genuine and serious she'd ever heard the man.

"Tohru, you have never let me down. Not once. Just be yourself, and you'll have nothing to worry about. The rest will follow in due time."

She nodded her head to no one in agreement.

"O-Okay."

"Now, let's see then. Really, the person who knows the most about the zodiac curse is Akito, naturally, though I've been able to glean a few tidbits of information in my years. I can't guarantee how much is factual—it's a very old folk tale after all, but there may be a few clues to help you get started. Long, long ago, our family immigrated to Japan from China with some of the Buddhist priests who were transplanting Chinese culture into the country. Those early Sohmas—we were known by the name Kao-Ma back then—settled on the island of Hokkaido, at the base of a great mountain. I assume that's the mountain that figures in the story. We lived there for several generations and did very well. Then, for seemingly no reason at all, the entire clan relocated down south and settled here, and by here I mean the town we live in now. The estate has been where it is ever since, a steady rock in the raging sea of history. Of course, it's gotten much bigger as time's gone on."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tohru said with awe. "Your family sure is interesting."

"Hm, I suppose," Shigure replied. "Being cursed does make us a little more so to the rest of the world, it seems. Anyway, we Sohmas were very accurate record keepers—that was our duty in society for a long time—but for some reason, not much is said about the migration from Hokkaido to the main island, or the reasons for it. Just that we did. This is just my theory, but…"

"That's when the cursed was placed upon you, right? So you were forced to make a new start someplace else?"

Shigure sounded appreciatively surprised at her conclusion.

"Well I'll be. You've already figured it out. Took me much longer than that to piece things together."

"So there's a town in Hokkaido where you think the whole curse started?"

"It's a good bet. I'm not sure if it still exists, though, Tohru, or even where it was. This was all hundreds of years ago, after all."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Hokkaido was a big island after all. It could take months—maybe even years—to find the ancient home of the Sohma family.

"Still, it couldn't hurt to take a look, now could it?" Shigure commented. He paused then asked, "Are you really going to try to do this?"

"I want to, so I'll do my best. It's just that I've gotten to know the Sohmas so well over the past few years, and I love you all like my own family. You've done so much for me—everything, really!—and I think it would be wonderful to do something for you all, too. Or try, at least."

"Tohru," Shigure said in a cautioning tone, "you've done enough already. More than enough. You don't have to involve yourself in our family's problems. Not unless you want to, of course."

"I know. I do want to. I almost feel like this is something I have to do. I want to find a way to help if I can."

"Well, we would surely appreciate anything you could do for us," Shigure said to her. "I'll try to do some checking at the main house. Akito doesn't really like to talk about our origins much—I'm surprised he said anything to you of them—but there might be some old books in our library with some clues. If I can find out what the name of that town was or where it might have been, that would probably be the best place to start. I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Shigure," Tohru told him. "For everything. Oh, and just one other thing. Could you please not tell anyone about this? About what I want to do, I mean. You see, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up if….." Her voice trailed off, but Shigure understood.

"It'll be our secret," he responded. "You'd best run along now. I'll contact you soon. Say hi to Yuki and Kyo for me, next chance you get."

"Sure thing."

Kyo Sohma wasn't in the best of moods as he walked home from campus by himself. The past two weeks since the stay at Shigure's house seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye. Things were back to their normal routine now, which was fine with him. He didn't even mind escorting Tohru around everywhere she needed to go. Yuki went with him more and more lately, almost as if he didn't think that he, Kyo, was good enough to handle the job on his own. There had been no sign of Kureno so far, but Kyo wouldn't have been surprised if that dirty Rooster was lying in wait for them somewhere, just waiting for an opportunity to jump out at them. What really annoyed Kyo was that with Yuki constantly looking over his shoulder at him, Kyo didn't have the chance to talk to Tohru alone much. His "I love you" was still up in the air, as precarious as a balloon straying towards a flame. He knew Tohru would need time to figure out her own feelings—he had brought it up pretty straightforwardly, and she hadn't been expecting it. He knew, though, without a doubt, that she had feelings for him. At least, he kept telling himself that. He would just have to be patient, something he wasn't very skilled at, and wait for her to come to him in her own time. Until then, he had to put up with his moron of a cousin, unfortunately.

He'd realized with some surprise that he no longer worried about what Yuki might be doing or saying around Tohru. Kyo had already said his piece, showed his true feelings to her, and Yuki was powerless to stop them. He trusted Tohru to make her own decision without being influenced by that low-down, sneaky Rat. Still, even though he wasn't worried, he was still jealous of the time Yuki, not Kyo, got to spend with Tohru. Like today.

It was midterms week already. Kyo wasn't sure why the exams were called midterms, since it wasn't even halfway through the semester yet, and because there would be at least two more tests distributed in all his classes over the following weeks. All the same, the whole campus was keyed up and stressed as though finals had already arrived. Kyo had tests scheduled almost every day this week, with two being on the weekend. It was Saturday today, and Kyo had his first test—math—earlier in the afternoon. So far his day wasn't shaping out too well. He'd done pretty well on his test—he was sure of at least an A-, if not an A—but having to go to spend a few hours of his precious weekend on Saturday was a pain, and the thought of having to go home and spend a few more hours studying for the next exam made him feel somewhat less than enthusiastic. Plus today was apartment inspection; every unit was regularly checked to make sure it was spic-and span. Kyo had to go home and take care of his own cleaning duties, in addition to the homework and studying that lay ahead of him. Then there was going to be a party later in the evening—some sort of luau-type thing. Kyo had absolutely no interest in going. He didn't like his roommates, let alone the other people in the complex; they were all mostly rich kids with major ego problems that liked to do nothing but gab about the opposite sex. Kyo planned to lock himself in his room and try to get something practical accomplished at least.

He hadn't really paid that much attention to where he was going—his feet knew the way home automatically—but when someone grabbed his shoulders roughly from behind, he snapped out of his thoughts, crying out,

"What the—!"

Before he knew it, he was seized under the arms by a couple of thick, burly guys and being forcefully dragged backwards into an alleyway. He twisted his neck to see identify his attackers, but all he could make out where black bandanas. He tried resisting them, swearing and kicking. He dug his heels into the ground to try and slow them, but whoever these guys were, they were strong. One of them clobbered him upside the head for his trouble, making him see stars. While he tried to get his bearings straight, Kyo couldn't help thinking, 'Great. That's all I need today is to get mugged.' He'd heard about a rash of muggings occurring close to campus recently. He'd been an idiot for letting his guard down. Yuki would never let him hear the end of it. At least Tohru wasn't around, he thought wryly. She wouldn't be in danger, and she wouldn't have to see how pathetic he was just at that moment.

When the thugs had dragged him all the way to the back of the alley, they shoved him roughly against the dirty brick wall. Kyo managed to keep his feet, and he glared at his assailants. The two guys dressed in black folded their arms and staring at him through sunglasses. It was difficult to read their expressions. Kyo was puzzled. Why were they just standing there? Weren't they going to demand his wallet and any cash he had on him and then beat him up?

"What gives?" he inquired massaging his shoulder. "Who the heck are you?"

"These are just some friends of mine, Kitty Cat," came a familiar voice. Kyo groaned inwardly when he recognized it. Another person was coming down the alleyway. He didn't bother to conceal himself with bandanas and sunglasses like his cronies, but with that vivid blue-green hair and eyes the same colors as Kyo's, it would have been a good idea. But Kureno had an ego to top any. He liked being seen. Kyo was suddenly very glad that he wasn't with Tohru, after Yuki had told him about Kureno's threat to return.

"Business must be pretty bad," Kyo mocked him, "if all you have to do these days is follow me around."

Kureno grinned. "On the contrary. Business is booming. You'd be surprised what people will do for you if given just the right motivation." One of his thugs had pulled out a pistol and was tapping it idly on his shoulder. Kyo had the feeling he, too, was grinning under the bandana concealing his jaw.

"You're a real scumbag, you know?" It was a pretty useless jab, but at the moment, there wasn't a whole lot Kyo could do about his situation. And he didn't have Yuki's powers of sweet-talking to try and get out of this mess. Most likely he'd have to resort to fighting the Rooster. His odds of winning weren't too great, but it seemed the only option available. Memories of his last encounter with Kureno were all too fresh in his mind—he wasn't eager to do it again in the slightest. "I heard about what you tried to do to Tohru. You're not gonna get away with it. Mess with her and you're messin' with me."

Kureno looked thoroughly unimpressed. "What, are you going to run to Akito just like that Rat threatened to do? Go ahead, by all means."

Kyo spoke without thinking. "I'm gonna make you pay for it, is what I'm gonna do! Through the nose!"

"That's pretty big talk, don't you think?" Kureno told him. "You're outnumbered three to one. I could take you on myself. I should think you would have learned that after my last little demonstration." One of his pals—the one without a gun—snickered. "And I'm not sure I understand why you're so worked up over a girl that's in love with Yuki anyway."

Kyo's eyes widened. He knew Kureno was only saying that to get at him—wasn't he?

A high-pitched, rapid beeping suddenly rang out in the alleyway. Kyo's head whipped around to locate the source of the sound. Kureno and the others didn't appear as surprised. Kureno held up his wrist and deactivated the alarm, checking the time.

"Hmph," he said, addressing Kyo. "It looks like we'll have to play again later, Kitty Cat. I've got somewhere else I need to be. Furugawa, Okawa, we've got an appointment with Mr. Torijima. He owes us some money. Leave our calling card and then let's go." Kureno turned his back to all of them and started walking towards the entrance of the alley. The two men with their faces concealed with black bandanas and sunglasses moved in on Kyo. One pointed a gun at his head, and Kyo was very careful not to move. Even the best fighter was no match against a bullet, he knew.

While the man with the gun kept his finger on the trigger, the other punk assailed Kyo with punches and kicks. Kyo wrapped his arms around his head to protect it, accepting the beating without complaint. An angry fire smoldered within him, though, and shame fanned it to open flames. When the two thugs had had enough they left him there on the ground by the dumpster.

Kyo pushed himself up with his hands and knees and sat back against the brick wall, squeezing his eyes shut and mentally assessing the damage. Nothing was broken that he was aware of, and his face had been spared except for a cut in his lip from one of the gangster's shoes. But he would be pretty bruised and tender for the next few days. This sucked. His welts and bruises from his last run-in with Kureno had just barely healed. Next time he saw him, Kyo vowed, he was going to take him out. No matter how many of his Yakuza buddies stood in the way. In a way, being treated like this was more insulting than when he'd lost to Kureno a few weeks ago. At least Kureno took it upon himself to fight him instead of let his buddies do the dirty work.

It took a few minutes for him to get to his feet. When he staggered out of the alleyway into the brighter daylight, the sight of him frightened an old lady walking by with her little toy poodle. The dog growled at him, naturally, but that may not have had anything to do with his roughed-up appearance. He started the rest of the trip home, and by the time he had walked a block or two he was feeling a little steady. His arms, legs, and abdomen were throbbing, and his backpack felt ten times heavier, but he was functioning under his own power, if nothing else. When he got home, he would get himself an icepack, take a few painkillers, and go to bed. Midterms were the least of his concerns.

He got strange looks and a couple offers of help by the time he reached the parking lot of his apartment building, but Kyo shrugged them all off with surly statements of "I'm fine."

He trudged up the stairs to his level and almost fell through the front door. The twins, permanent fixtures on their living floor, were staring up riveted at the TV, fingers flying over the game controllers as they engaged in one of their favorite monster-slaying role-playing games. Ryuuichi had left a note on the marker board announcing that he would be out at the skateboard park with his friends till late. Yuki was out "studying," which was also no surprise. Kyo erased his own "testing" status off the board and slunk into the kitchen. He was supposed to clean the oven and the refrigerator today before inspection, so he figured he might as well check out the damage to judge how long his nap should be. To his surprise, Kagura was in the kitchen, bent over oddly as she scrubbed out the inside of the electric stove.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked loudly. Not that he meant to be rude. Really. She was just about the last person he expected to see today. And why on earth was she cleaning out the oven?

Kagura—though she had her head stuck in the oven, he recognized the orange cat backpack she wore constantly—jumped at his voice, banging her head on the mouth of the oven. She emitted a yelp and rubbed her head vigorously. She turned her face to see him, wearing black smudges here and there on her cheeks like some sort of peculiar makeup.

"Oh, hello, Kyo," she replied with a smile. "I just came over to visit everyone. I've been across the street with Yuki and Tohru most of the afternoon. Then I came over here and saw you hadn't done your cleaning yet." She pulled a disgusted face. "You boys are really dirty, you know! Anyway, your roommates said you were out taking a test. I hope you don't mind my coming by without calling first."

"Uh…..sure….." Kyo responded uncertainly. Hey, at least she was doing his cleaning job for him. "I'm…..gonna go lie down."

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagura asked with concerned features.

"I've felt better," Kyo told her irritably. "I ran into Kureno on the way home." He felt kind of embarrassed telling her. He didn't know why he did, really. They'd always been open with each other when they were kids. Why had that changed, he wondered? "Needless to say, I think I've filled my exercise quota for the day." He began shuffling back towards the bedroom area. Kagura tagged along after him. In his room, he chucked his backpack into his cluttered closet—studying so hard the past few days left him with little time to pick up after himself; he didn't know how that stinkin' Rat managed to stay so tidy—and flopped onto his unmade bed, burying his face into the blue sheets.

"You and Kureno got into a fight again?" Kagura interrogated him, standing at his bedside. Bad enough she'd seen him get his butt kicked the last time.

"Sort of. Actually, I didn't fight him," Kyo admitted dismally. "I wanted to, but I was a bit outnumbered."

"Oh, this is terrible. I really don't like the idea of him lurking around, stalking you like some predator. Maybe if I went to Akito and—"

"Are you crazy or somethin'?" Kyo cried, though the sound was muffled by his mattress. "What if he decides to go after you next for squealin'? He's not the kind of guy to be merciful just 'cuz you're a girl. This is my business anyway, so just stay out of it, will ya'?"

He took Kagura's silence as acquiescence. The side of the mattress dipped down a little when Kagura sat on it.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked sweetly, like he was a little kid that had just gotten a boo-boo and she was going to kiss it better. He thought she was patronizing him until she said, "Tell me."

"You name it, it hurts," he sighed, resting his chin on his folded arms. "I'll be fine, though. Don't worry about it."

Kagura got up again and left—Kyo wondered whether for good—but came back a few minutes later with some ice packs and a bowl of hot water and some cloths.

"Take off your shirt, Kyo," she ordered him.

"No."

"Take it off, or I'll rip it off," she said in a sweet voice that somehow made the threat seem more dangerous. Kyo groaned, but not from the pains he received earlier. "You're always such a…..a…..man when it comes to pain." She almost made it sound like an insult. "I just want to help, Kyo."

Kyo reluctant rose up and sat back on his knees, stripping off his red T-shirt. His torso was sparsely dotted with purplish green splotches. He felt like wincing, but didn't. He wasn't being a "man," not in the sense Kagura had meant, but the damage was a bit worse than he thought it would be. At least he should be grateful he didn't have any broken bones.

Kagura made him lie back down on his stomach for a while as she applied the ice packs on some of the welts, and hot, damp rags on the others. Every few minutes she rotated them.

"Do you want me to give you a backrub?" she offered.

"No," Kyo replied flatly. "That'll just hurt worse." That was all he needed, Kagura grinding her fists into his already tender muscles. He'd be howling loud enough to be heard back home.

"Kay." With a small smile, Kagura went about her work. She didn't say anything more to him until, out of the blue, she asked, "Do you remember back when we were kids, and how I'd always take care of you when you got injured?"

Kyo clenched his teeth as a freezing cold object settled on the base of his spine.

"You caused most of those injuries," he didn't hesitate to point out. It was true. Ever since Kagura hit puberty and the Boar's aggressive tendencies started coming out—or maybe it was just the female hormones running amok—Kyo found himself the unfortunate victim of most of Kagura's "love attacks." She could be a perfectly normal girl when she wanted to, but then she would just suddenly transform into a Kyo-crazed, psychopathic maniac at the drop of a hat. The worse part was that she never showed any remorse. When she wasn't trying to maim him, she'd go back to acting like life was all flowers and butterflies again. Kyo sometimes wondered if she was afflicted with short-term memory loss. Or mental illness.

Kagura made a faintly amused sound like half a chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I could get pretty wild back then."

"Back then?" Kyo replied incredulously. "Try just last year!"

Kagura simply smiled at him gently. "I suppose I just can't help myself sometimes. People are like that when they're in love."

Kyo's eyes bulged slightly, and he went rigid. He'd been hoping not to touch on that subject. Kagura had been acting strangely friendly toward him recently, even after he dashed all her dreams of ever marrying him. Had she been the old Kagura, Kyo would have been pulverized even worse than anything Kureno could ever do to him. Kagura would have strapped him to a medieval rack and tortured him for hours and left him dangling by his toes off the edge of a cliff. Or she would have clubbed him like a baby seal and flayed him alive. Or she would have—

"I'll go get some more hot water. I might have to go next door to find some more ice for your arms and legs, though," Kagura said. She collected the spent ice packs and rags and got up from where she knelt on the carpet. She had only crossed half the floor when Kyo pushed himself out of bed and closed in from behind. He wrapped his arms around her short, slender frame in a tight embrace. Kagura made no sound except to inhale sharply in surprise. A little bit of tepid water sloshed out of the pot.

"I'm…..I'm sorry," Kyo told her quietly. "For hurting you." He felt a slight tremble go down her spine, and she bowed her head slightly, murmuring in a low voice.

"It's okay. I've never really been able to stay mad at you for long. It'll take some time, but I'll be alright." He held her for a moment longer then released her so she could re-supply. Kagura turned around and smiled at him brightly.

"You just wait right here," she ordered him like an overbearing mother. "I'll play nurse and you just lie down and rest for a while. If you like, I can make you a snack."

"Fine," Kyo sighed with mock indifference.

Author's Note:

Yay. Another chapter over and done. School's busy lately, but I still have time to write here and there. I really liked writing this chapter, especially the Prince Yuki Fan Club scene. I wonder how Minami and Mio and Number 2 will take it when they get the news? Anyway, next chapter will be pretty good. I'm excited to get started on it already! Thank you everyone for reading and for being patient with my slowness. Till later! Jaa!

Next Chapter: "And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter 28: The Tragedy of the Seahorse—What Lies Within


	35. Chapter 28: The Tragedy of the Seahorse

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: This is my story, so please don't steal! I've worked really hard on it for years! I don't own the Fruits Basket characters or concept, except for the stuff I make up.

For Caiti, my dear friend

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Tragedy of the Seahorse—What Lies Within

"Are you sure this is going to be alright?" Chiharu asked nervously for at least the tenth time since they began the trip home. While he gripped the steering wheel of the car, he felt the heavy gold band rubbing against his fingers on his left hand. He found himself glancing at it frequently, as though afraid it might just disappear and that his recent marriage might turn out to have been a dream. Their honeymoon to mainland China had been wonderful. It had been the happiest week of Hatori's life. But just like a dream, it had to end. Now they were driving back to the main estate on this cool, crisp autumn day. Though he'd made sure the servants fully understood the instructions he left two weeks ago in case anything happened, Hatori would have to explain his long absence to Akito. In truth, he was a little nervous about facing the head of the family himself. He had done what no other Sohma had: directly disobeying Akito. He should have done it a long time ago, with Kana even. Although, had circumstances not developed the way they did, he never would have met Chiharu, would never have found the joy he had now. But in just minutes, all of that might be dashed away.

They entered through the main gate and drove through the complex for a minute, following the roads that curved everywhere. Hatori brought his sleek black car to a stop in the gravelly drive alongside his house. It was still his house, if not for long. He still had to move his belongings out. He would live in the House of Sohma no longer. The nearly inaudible hum of the engine went totally silent as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled it out. He looked at Chiharu in the seat next to him. She wore a gentle smile on her smooth face, but there was evident nervousness in her beautiful green eyes. Hatori reached over to cover her hand resting on her lap, feeling her warm skin and the cool hard stone and band under his palm.

"No matter what goes on in there, you are still my wife," he told her. She knew very well what had happened when Hatori took Kana before Akito. That was not going to happen this time. Not to her. He'd already told her to stay with the car. If he didn't return…..no, he would return. He would walk away from the main house with his head held high, a free man. He stepped out the car and the first thing that met his eyes was little blonde Momiji running towards him, dressed in a mute brown and red sweater, gloves and a hat of gray wool, and dark corduroy pants that tucked into this boots. His tea-colored eyes were alight with glee at seeing his friend and caretaker, and the bounce in his step seemed to echo it.

"Hari!" Momiji squealed with delight. "You're finally home! You never told me you were going on vacation, silly! And you didn't even say goodbye!"  
As he trotted up to him, though, breath forming misty puffs in the chilly air, he skidded to a stop in the shallow snow and gravel and gaped at Chiharu getting out of the car as well. Visitors were rare at Sohma House, especially those who weren't Sohmas, and they were forbidden within the walls of the inner complex. Momiji didn't know who Chiharu was. Or who she was now.

"Hello, Momiji," Hatori said, acknowledging him with the beginnings of a smile. Momiji's soft brown eyes were still puzzled, especially when Chiharu came around to stand next to Hatori, lacing her fingers in his. Momiji's eyes darted from Hatori's face to hers, confusion deeply etched in them.

"Who is this lady, Hatori?" he asked slowly, looking up at the older man through pale golden wisps of hair.

"This is Chiharu Sohma," Hatori replied in a stately manner. He took pride in saying that name. He took a deep breath to steel himself, though. He was not going to be afraid. He would stand tall and face whatever came. With Chiharu's hand in his, he felt stronger than he could ever be alone. "She is my wife, Momiji."

The boy rocked back with this startling revelation. Suddenly his wide eyes filled with tears, and unblinkingly he stared at Hatori as an anguished sob escaped his throat.

"You got married, Hari?" He sounded betrayed.

"Yes, I did. I've come to tell Akito."

Momiji's tears didn't subside. The boy looked absolutely panic-stricken.

"Akito wants to see you, Hari," he announced, his voice breaking as the gravity of the situation finally began to make sense to him. "He sent me to tell you. He wants to see you right now….."

Hatori nodded. It was as if Akito had foreseen this coming. To Momiji he inquired,

"Would you please stay with my wife? I think you'll like her if you get to know her. She's family now."

"O-okay," Momiji responded with a shaky voice, sniffling.

"Hatori, please be careful!" Chiharu said to him as he began to walk towards Akito's hall. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her to reassure both her and Momiji.

"Don't worry, I will."

The whole complex seemed chilly, and not just because of the light snowfall and the bare trees. Even the buildings seemed gaunt. A couple of servants were at work raking fallen leaves off of the paths, and they greeted Hatori with wide-eyed stares. It was hard to keep anything secret at Sohma House. Rumor spread faster than wildfire. Hatori's absence had no doubt been noticed, and very much speculated upon. Akito's hall in the center of the complex, not far from where Hatori usually lived, was the largest building in the estate, save the Grand Hall, where the New Year's celebrations and other important events were held. Its roof and patio were of the traditional style, looking like a Shinto shrine in its design. The gray, cloudy sky made the place seem even more foreboding. Hatori entered and removed his shoes at the door, proceeding along the wood floors in his socks. The interior was dimly lit, rather suitable to the weather outside, but Hatori knew the way to the audience chamber very well. Akito was waiting for him there, no doubt. Though he'd tried hard not to think about him while was on vacation, Hatori couldn't help wondering how Akito was faring. His dementia seemed to be growing more severe as the season progressed. Hatori didn't recall such behavior as a usual symptom accompanying the previous heads of the Sohma family, but then again, there was still much about the curse that modern medicine could not explain.

He reached the chamber and opened the sliding frame door softly. In contrast to the rest of the house the large room was brightly lit with stand lamps, giving it a warm glow. The moveable walls that allowed a view of the garden outside were shut, offering only painted flowers and birds instead. Hatori stepped inside and closed the door after him. As soon as it clicked shut, he heard Akito's wind-like voice.

"So you've come back, Hatori."

Hatori spotted the young man at the front of the room, gazing into an empty birdcage. His magenta kimono was wrapped tightly around his thin, malnourished-seeming body. Akito's dark hair had grown out a bit, and Hatori almost thought he saw some premature streaks of gray in it. The gaunt, sallow face was as skeletal as ever. Judging from his demeanor, it was almost as if the man was already dead on the inside. Hatori crossed the tatami mat floor and bowed down before him humbly.

"Yes."

"I've been told you've taken an outsider to wife." His voice was deceivingly calm, which put Hatori all the more on guard.

"So you do know," he replied. It was not wholly unexpected. Secrets were very hard to keep at Sohma House. Especially from Akito.

"It's true then?" The pale man smiled maliciously. "I thought so. I wondered why you were acting so strangely lately, spending so much time away from the house." He turned his attention away from the birdcage and focused on Hatori now. "Do you want to know how I know?" he asked, a cold gleam in his deep blue eyes.

"Shigure told you," Hatori stated flatly. Akito's eyebrow's lowered, as if he regretted not having the chance to taunt the Dragon.

"He had no choice," Akito snapped. "I made him tell me. He is the Dog, I am the Master. It is in his nature to obey me." Again, that sly smile crossed his features. "Whether he wants to or not."

Hatori nodded. This, too, had not been wholly unexpected.

"At least Shigure knows to heed his master's commands," Akito said, taking deliberate, slow steps towards him. "A lesson you have yet to learn." His visage changed in a flash to the angry, turbulent young man the doctor had seen much of in the past few years. "You were foolish not to learn from your former mistakes, Hatori! I want you to divorce this woman immediately, whoever she is! I'll have no outsider wheedling her way into this family! For all you know she might simply be after our money! She's using you, Hatori!"

"I don't believe that," Hatori replied calmly, shaking his head. "I am the one who approached her, not the other way around."

"Then it will be much easier for you to be the one to initiate the annulment!" Akito exclaimed. "I will not allow this marriage! I forbid it! First thing tomorrow morning, our lawyers will begin the paperwork, and you will be punished for your insubordination!"

"Chiharu and I have an apartment in the city," Hatori declared, as if he hadn't heard a thing Akito said, "and I plan to move out by the end of the week. I am resigning from the clinic in the city—there are plenty of qualified doctors there, so they won't need me. I will keep my office here in the estate and be available to the Sohmas every day. If there are any emergencies after hours, I can be reached at home."

Akito glared at him with an outraged expression.

"How dare you!" he hissed incredulously. "You think you can defy me and go your merry way?" He was trembling with fury. Hatori merely regarded him with the emotionless face he'd practiced all his life. "I demand that you renounce this so-called marriage and erase this woman's memory at once! And you will be confined to the compound—for the rest of your life, if need be! You will face the consequences of your disobedience, and I assure you, Hatori, they will be very harsh!"

"No." The simple answer seemed to blow Akito away. This new sort of insurrection was as new to Hatori as it was to Akito. But Hatori would not be ordered around anymore. Akito would just have to accept that.

"You—!" Akito's temper seemed to die down, and his quivering ceased, but Hatori knew very well that his anger was merely becoming compact. And the light in his eyes had him concerned. He may as well be in the same room with a rabid wolf. "So that is your final answer," Akito said in a near-murmur. "You've decided to betray me." He reached behind his back, for his obi. Hatori, more worried now than before, started to rise. "There is only one punishment for traitors in the house of Sohma!"

And Akito leapt at him with a knife in hand.

Shigure felt his spirits lift a bit when he rounded a bend in the path that went by Hatori's house and saw his friend's black car parked outside. They sank to rock bottom again, though, when his eyes fell on the two figures sitting on the hard ground next to the vehicle. A woman in a pale yellow dress with a terrified expression on her face, and in her arms a pale yellow bunny rabbit wailing fit to be heard all over the complex.

"Chiharu? Momiji? What are you doing here?" he inquired, going over to them. He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he realized the situation. "Where's Hatori?" he asked, alarmed.

Momiji was too distraught to answer, drooping limply over Chiharu's shoulder and sobbing noisily. Chiharu was holding on to him like a life preserver, her cheek pressed against his fur.

"He's…..with Akito," she replied unblinkingly, as if in shock. She pointed off in the direction her husband had gone. Shigure gazed in the direction she indicated, feeling as if a freezing wind was blowing through him, though the air was still and dead. "He told me not to follow him."

"What have I done?" he uttered softly. His sandals beat the gravel rhythmically as he dashed towards Akito's house.

A stitch formed rapidly in his side, but he didn't pay it any attention. Bursting through the door, he pelted down the hall until he arrived at the audience chamber. It wasn't difficult to find. Anyone could have done it. All they'd have to do was follow the shouting.

He threw the door aside and stopped dead at the sight before him. Hatori, a little rumpled looking with his tie coming undone, cornered and trying desperately to keep a birdcage on a stand between him and a livid Akito. Shigure gasped at the sight of a knife in the other man's possession.

"Akito!" he cried, barging in. Akito turned his head at the sound, and at that moment Hatori seized the opportunity to rush him. They went crashing to the floor, knocking the wire birdcage and a round table with a vase of flowers over in the process. Hatori pinned Akito's arms down to the mats. Despite Akito's skinny, weak-seeming frame, the Dragon was having difficulty keeping him down. Akito flicked his wrist wildly, nicking the other man's forearm and drawing blood. Shigure went to them and forced down Akito's feet, which were trying to kick Hatori in the head. With his free arm he pried the small knife out of Akito's white-knuckle grip and tossed it away, safely out of reach. While the younger man thrashed about on the floor, Shigure cried to his best friend, tears dampening his face,

"Please forgive me, Hari! I didn't mean to. He made me tell him, and I couldn't hold anything back."

"It's alright, Shigure," Hatori responded, grunting slightly with exertion. Akito was fighting them like a wildcat, screaming and cursing at them both. "I understand."

"What do we do now?"

"We have to calm him down," Hatori said.

"Ah, right!" Shigure gazed down into Akito's fierce blue eyes. In a slow, soothing tone, he told him, "Please, be at peace, Akito. I know you're angry right now, but we want to talk to you. We're not going anywhere, so please calm yourself!" The head of the Sohma family gradually relaxed. He struggled a little less, anyway. His eyes were still burning with a cold fire, though, as he told them,

"Get off of me."

Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances and warily backed away from their master. With surprising agility he lashed out at them, making them roll back. He got to his feet and straightened his robes, looking offended at being handled in such a rough way. But he made no move to attack them again, or to go for the knife, which was in the middle of the floor in plain sight. Shigure was a bit surprised that Akito would even have thought to use it on Hatori. Was the man that far gone?

"You shouldn't have interfered, Shigure," Akito said in a crooning voice. "Hatori here is a traitor, and needs to be dealt with as such."

"Akito, please," Shigure responded quickly, bowing his face low to the floor, on hands and knees like the dog he was, "have mercy." Tears were leaking from his eyes anew, dripping onto the floor. He could hardly believe that he had given in to Akito's demands so easily. He was the traitor, not Hari. True, he'd had no choice—it was part of his curse as the Dog. He must be loyal to his master. Even so, his zodiac animal's nature could be used in more ways than one. Only he could hold sway over Akito. It was his counterbalance. "Please, have mercy," he repeated. "Hatori is the only one who can treat you, and he's a Sohma! He's family! If you must punish someone, I beg you to take your anger out on me! But please, let Hatori and Chiharu stay together! They love each other!"

Akito was silent for several minutes, as was Hatori. Shigure only prayed that his influence was strong enough to mollify the violent man. It was becoming increasingly harder to do lately, as Akito's curse gained strength. From where he crouched on the floor, Shigure looked over at Hatori, who seemed to be realizing what was taking place. When Akito spoke, however, they both gave him their full attention.

"I'll offer you an ultimatum," he announced in his cool, breathy voice. "It is something I've been thinking about for a long time. Tohru Honda."

"What about her?" Hatori inquired. Akito cut him off sharply with a gesture of his hand.

"We will give her a test to see whether or not outsiders can truly understand us." He leered at Hatori. "Whether or not they can truly accept us." In a loud, clear voice he continued, "If Tohru Honda can lift the zodiac curse off of the Sohma family by the time the sun sets on the last day of the year, then I will allow you and your…..wife….." he said in a disdainful tone, "to remain together. But here, on Sohma property." Shigure breathed a sigh of relief, but before he was even finished exhaling, Akito continued, "However, if she fails, then she will have to cut off all association with the Sohmas, and her memory will be erased. Your wife's as well. Oh, and one last provision. Neither of you are allowed to tell her about this ultimatum or give her any assistance. And you are not allowed to refuse it."

"Yes, Akito," Shigure and Hatori answered in unison. Inwardly, Shigure balked. 'How is she supposed to lift the curse by the New Year?' he wondered anxiously. 'And why can't we help her? Does Akito actually want to be cursed?' His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as Akito listed the terms, but he bowed his face to the floor anyway, obedient dog that he was. "We agree."

"We have a deal then. I don't know why I give you two as much leeway as I do. Now get out of my sight."

Shigure and Hatori were both quick to comply. Shigure paused to pick up the abandoned knife while Akito turned his back to them, stalking to the front of the room to right the toppled birdcage and stand. Shigure stuck the weapon in the belt of his robe and shepherded his best friend away from the audience chamber.

"That was close," he sighed as they walked the shadowy halls, stepping back out into the brighter daylight. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hatori said, cradling his lightly bleeding forearm. "Let's go by my office and get some bandages. I don't want Chiharu to see me like this."

"This time you might have lost more than an eye. You could have lost your life. And it's my fault," Shigure lamented.

Hatori put his arm on his shoulder comfortingly. "I don't blame you at all, Shigure," he said calmly. "I knew this might happen, sooner or later. At any rate, I wasn't planning on keeping it secret from Akito for long." They turned onto a narrow path that threaded between two small houses inhabited by some of the family's servants. Hatori's office wasn't far now. "Back there, when Akito proposed his ultimatum…..that was you, wasn't it?"

Shigure chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Heheh…..you never know. I figured that since I was able to convince him to let Tohru stay with us in the first place, it might work again." There were few who knew of the Dog's special ability. The secret was passed through the line of the dog to the successor as soon as they were old enough to use it responsibly. Not even the head of the family knew of it. It was a fact that, as far as the Sohmas were concerned, Akito's word was law. It was his privilege as the leader of the clan. But the Dog could sway his decisions if the circumstances were right. It was the only way Shigure was able to control him when he went ballistic. Hari knew about this. He'd seen it in action before, when Shigure had convinced Akito to let Yuki and Kyo live with him, and again when Hatori had first presented Kana and been attacked. History seemed to be repeating itself.

All of the members of the zodiac had some special ability or other. Shigure supposed it was a compensation for being cursed. With Hari, it was the ability to erase memories. Every Dragon before him could do it, since the very beginning. It certainly came in handy over the centuries. With Yuki, it was unprecedented popularity. Ritsu had incredible acrobatic talents, Kureno possessed masterful fighting skills, Kagura had her great strength. Life with such powers might actually be fun were it not for the other aspects of the curse.

The two of them arrived at the office near the eastern portion of the estate, and the doctor set about swabbing his minor cuts with antiseptic while Shigure fished around for some gauze and bandages.

"Do you think she can do it?" Hari inquired thoughtfully as Shigure helped him wrap the clean strips around his forearm.

"Who, Tohru? Of course she can. She's on it right now, even."

As they left, Hatori commented to him, "The curse has been studied for centuries. Medically, there's nothing wrong with us. With the exception of Akito's degenerating condition, of course. I can't imagine the sort of means it would take for us to lift it. It's unnatural. I find it hard to believe a naïve teenaged girl would be able to find the answer."

"I might normally think that way, too, but I've already seen what she can do. Besides, maybe she's the one option we haven't tried yet."

"For all our sakes, I hope you're right. If she can't, however, I will have to give up Chiharu. Now that Akito knows, there's no escaping that. And Tohru will be punished as well."

"Still, it's better than losing them for certain," Shigure said. "If that were to happen, I wonder what would happen to us all?"

Hari stopped in his tracks, causing Shigure to pause as well. The doctor's gaze was riveted on the gray and white gravel, and his voice was soft as he confided to him,

"If I lose Chiharu, I lose everything. I'm not going to go through all that again."

"Hari, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I end up having to erase her memory, then I am going to give mine up as well."

"But your powers don't work on yourself," Shigure pointed out, giving him a quizzical look.

"I know, but there are still ways in which they can be silenced." Shigure noticed his friend's gaze on the knife under his belt. Shigure grasped the hilt of it and looked at the Dragon sternly.

"Don't start thinking about that until we've tried everything we can," he said in a firm voice. "Tohru will be able to help us. I know it. Have a little faith."

Hatori began walking again. "I will try," he said, passing him up. Shigure tagged along beside him, and they rounded the corner of a blue, hipped-roofed building and saw Chiharu and Momiji, who was still in rabbit form. At the sound of their crunching footsteps, Chiharu's head jerked up, and when she saw Hatori, a broad, relieved smile melted over her face, and she leapt up to meet him.

"Ah! Chiharu, you're squishing me!" Momiji cried, trapped in her arms. Chiharu let him hop down, apologizing, and he sat back on his long hind legs, nose twitching curiously. "Hari! You're alright! I was so afraid you were going to be in trouble, and so was Chiharu! You shouldn't have scared us like that, you know," he admonished the doctor in his childish voice.

"I'm sorry, Momiji," Hatori replied. He turned his attention to his wife. "I spoke with Akito. He was…..less than happy about our elopement, but he is stable now." He took her hand in his, thumbing the wedding band idly. "There is something I need to tell you," he said. Then, to Shigure, who had picked up the yellow rabbit off the chilly ground to hold in his arms, "If you'll excuse us….." He escorted Chiharu away, into his quarters. Shigure watched his retreating back sadly, scratching a furry spot between Momiji's floppy ears. It would be hard for him to tell Chiharu about the deal struck between them and Akito. She would probably be afraid to lose her memories. Even more afraid for Hatori. Shigure had enough worry for them both, but especially for Tohru. He wouldn't be able to tell her about the enormous challenge she now faced blindly. His research hadn't turned up much of anything useful, but it looked like now he couldn't give her any aid. Not directly at least.

"Say, Momiji, you wouldn't mind giving your dear uncle Shigure a hand for a little while, would you?"

"Not at all!" Momiji chirped brightly. "Umm, but I might need to change back first."

"That's fine. Just meet me in the Sohma library in about a half hour or so. Oh, and if anyone asks, you're just doing some research for your homework."

Kureno hid back in the dark halls outside the audience chamber, arms folded across his chest and frowning as he listened in on the discourse between Akito and the Dog and Dragon. His lip curled ever so slightly as Akito went over the conditions of the agreement, but at the same time he wanted to laugh. There was no way that girl Tohru Honda would be able to lift their curse. He would make sure of that.

After those two left, he slipped into the audience hall. Akito in his disheveled kimono was righting the empty birdcage that had once housed his prized canaries. Kureno thought his entrance had been unnoticed until Akito spoke up.

"You're late, Kureno. I was expecting you yesterday."

"I know. I had a job to take care of in Shizuoka. But I'm here now, just as we agreed." In all honesty, he hated these weekly meetings that Akito had made him promise to keep—it kept him from his business and from his other projects. Akito certainly liked to keep him on a short leash. But on the other hand, being around Akito was somewhat refreshing—the part of him that delighted in seeing the suffering of others felt rejuvenated just being around the man. As Akito's condition worsened, Kureno found himself in more of a position to expand his own power. Akito was losing the slender grip he had on reality; Kureno was waiting for the opportunity to arise to push him over the edge. Until the time came though, he would be patient, giving his "advice" as he always had and reporting the goings-on of the Sohmas to his master, like a dutiful spy. He settled down onto his knees. Akito had always considered him his right-hand man, but as far as Kureno was concerned, he was merely keeping up the front. At each of these meetings Kureno would deftly weave his lies—just enough to keep Akito feeling isolated and miserable. And Kureno fed off of his negative emotions like a remora on a shark. Just like all the previous weeks that had gone by, it was time to subtly remind Akito who really held the power in Sohma House. He found himself frequently having to turn him against that foolish girl, and transform any hopes of her success into the pangs of despair. The girl was ruining everything. Part of Akito really wanted to believe in her, to accept her kindness and love. Kureno couldn't allow that.

So, secretly, cunningly, he again wove the web of torment that he had specially fine-tuned to Akito, soft and light enough so that Akito himself wouldn't even realize he was caught in it, but strong enough to put Akito's strings back into Kureno's hands. Kureno would manipulate him to achieve his own ends as he had for so many years.

And then, once the flames of Akito's anger and sorrow were fanned into life, Kureno would brace himself for the beating that would inevitably follow.

Author's Notes: Heh. Bet you guys were starting to think I couldn't write shorter chapters. Well, this one just happened to turn out that way, according to my outline. Kind of nice, since I can post it so soon. Well, we're almost to the end. I've been spending the last few days working on my Mononoke-hime fic and drawing up the outline for the "And Then….." sequel. Yes, I decided to go through with it. It won't be as long as this story, in all likelihood (I don't know if I can survive doing this again, anyway). But it should be pretty interesting. Thanks for reading, everyone, and special thanks to those people who take a few seconds to leave reviews!

Next chapter:

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket" Chapter Twenty-nine: The Answer


	36. Chapter 29: The Answer

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Ponies.

For Caiti, my friend and inspiration

Chapter Twenty-nine: The Answer

Tohru gazed out of the ghostly frosted window in her bedroom, her breath turning the glass a milky white. When she rubbed a clear patch into it, she could see a light snow gently falling from the overcast sky, piling on trees and roofs and cars in the extra parking lot down below. Directly beyond her window was a telephone wire. A pair of sparrows with their feathers fluffed out were huddling next to each other on it, quietly waiting out the last hours of daylight. Ruining the stillness was a couple of tenants down below—a girl and a boy—having a snowball fight in the parking lot. A stray projectile hit a red sports car, and its alarm went off in shrilling beeps and whistles. The birds that had been resting flittered away from the telephone line, frightened. Tohru sighed and tried to drown out the noise outside, focusing instead on the fat snowflakes drifting past her window. It had been snowing off and on for a few weeks now as autumn began turning the stage over to winter. Tohru could hardly believe how fast the time had flown by. Midterms were weeks ago, and it was already time to start looking ahead to finals; Tohru had crammed so hard for the midterms she thought her head might seriously explode, and though both Kyo and Yuki had helped her study, they both had classes of their own to worry about. The two of them passed all their exams, and now had papers and research projects to keep them busy in their various classes. If Tohru had thought college to be hard at the beginning of the semester, she had no idea how intense it would be further on. She thought Yuki and Kyo would agree with her as well.

Tohru was relieved to get mostly A's on all her exams. She'd even pulled by in English with a C. She was so delighted she felt like she was walking on air the rest of the day. But before midterms week was over, she was right again at the bottom of an immense pile of homework. It never seemed to end. Yuki and Kyo were feeling similar strain. Except for at dinnertime and between classes, she hardly saw them, though they still both insisted on accompanying her whenever she had to go somewhere alone.

She turned from the window and saw "Gone With The Wind" lying on her desk. She was supposed to be through chapter ten by tomorrow's class, but she'd spent most of last night out with Motoko and Reiko and Tash at the mall. Reiko and Tash had wanted to do some shopping for the winter season, determined to stay up with the latest fashions, and Tohru had needed some new boots and gloves. It had been a lot of fun to watch her roommates' silly fashion shows at some of the stores. She seemed to be spending a lot of time with them of late, when she wasn't studying. And with Kagura, who came down once a week or so to visit her and Yuki and Kyo. Besides the two Sohma boys, though, the person she was around the most was Motoko.

"Say, Tohru, have you seen my Japanese-English dictionary?" her roommate asked, rummaging around under the bed through old stale laundry and disorganized notes.

"Um, I don't think so, but you can use mine if you like," she replied.

"Great, thanks. I'll give it back later. I have a study group tonight, and I'm already running late. Say hi to the Prince and Carrot-Head for me," she said, using her latest nickname for Kyo. "Gotta run!" And she charged out of the room like a speeding train. Ever since the incident with the Prince Yuki fan girls, Motoko was acting like a much more positive person. And she didn't seem to have that awkwardness around Tohru and Yuki anymore. It was almost as if breaking with the club for good had set Motoko free. She was a totally different person from the upperclassman Tohru had known at Kawaia High. They went out together, often with Yuki and Kyo and Kagura, to go grocery shopping, play games, go to movies, or just plain study.

Sometimes Tohru considered talking to her about Yuki. It was no secret that Motoko had had the biggest crush on him all through high school and part of college. But she thought the topic might make Motoko a little uncomfortable. And Tohru wasn't sure what her own feelings about him—or Kyo—were yet.

Not that school gave her much time to think about them.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from those thoughts, and Tohru uttered a surprised little gasp when she saw a familiar crop of blonde hair poke into the room.

"Toohruuuu!" Momiji sang, dancing in. "You're here! Oh, thank goodness!"

"Momiji!" she cried, delighted. "It's so wonderful to see you! I didn't know you were coming to Tokyo!"

"School's out early on break this year. I think it's because of the nasty flu virus that's been going around. Over half the teachers are sick, so we get an extra week off! Isn't it great?"

"It sure sounds nice, although it's too bad so many people are getting sick," Tohru commented as the Rabbit bounded over to her. He leapt up onto her neatly made bed, swinging his feet. He was wearing a thick, sky blue sweater and pink corduroy pants. His yellow boots had fur lining the tops of them. He looked simply adorable.

"I've always wanted to come visit you again," Momiji told her. "I haven't seen you since you moved in! I have so much to tell you!"

"Oh, really?" Tohru took up a seat on Motoko's bed facing him. She wouldn't be back for a while, and Tohru supposed she wouldn't mind. "Ah, I nearly forgot. Would you like a cup of tea or hot chocolate or something?"

"That sounds delicious!" Momiji answered. "Um, you can pick which one. It can be a surprise!"

"Okay!" Tohru said happily. She felt like she had much more energy now, seeing a familiar face from back home. She went into the kitchen to put on a kettle to make some hot chocolate. Her Russian roommate Tash was in there as well, stirring some chicken and vegetables together in a frying pan on the stove. Tohru joined her there.

"Hello, Tash!" Tohru greeted her. The dark-haired girl smiled back, showing off the dimples in her pale, round face.

"That's the same boy who was here when you moved in, right? I remember him. He is so cute, and just makes you feel so light inside! Whenever I see him I just want to give him a big hug!"

"Ahh!" Tohru nearly dropped the kettle of water, but she caught it before it tipped and spilled all over the floor. "Heheh, yes, he always puts people in a good mood. Most people anyway," she amended, as Kyo came to mind. If he knew Momiji was here, he'd probably start complaining.

"And he's so polite. He called me Princess Tash when I answered the door. I'm kind of surprised he even remembered my name." She continued stirring her vegetables, making them sizzle and pop with each stroke. "It's too bad he's only twelve, or I'd ask him out on a date."

"Twelve! Ah, actually, he's just a year younger than I am," Tohru informed her. "He just hasn't quite reached his full height yet." It was true. Tohru had been fooled for some time about Momiji's age. Not that he had been purposefully deceiving her. She just assumed he was so young because he looked and sounded that way. It had been a real shock when she learned they would be in high school together for a while.

The kettle began whistling, and Tohru added in the hot chocolate mix. It wasn't anything fancy, but it still tasted good. She pulled a bag of miniature marshmallows out of the cupboard and added a few to the brew, pouring two mugs for herself and Momiji. "You can have some, too, if you like," she said to Tash before returning to her room.

Momiji was on his feet and tracing shapes and pictures into the window. Tohru noticed with a bit of a start that he was drawing rice ball people. They looked like they were dancing around the window. Momiji turned around as she entered, a big grin on his face. His soft brown eyes lit up cheerfully as Tohru handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Tohru!" he said, taking a sip and smacking his lips. "This is terrific!"

"It's nothing much," Tohru said, sitting down on Motoko's bed.

"You'll never believe what's been going on at the main house!" Momiji said after a couple of sips. "Hari got married! Can you believe it?"

Tohru had to swallow before she could respond, but her eyes bugged out anyway.

"WHAT!" she practically yelled. "Are you serious?" Momiji nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, he eloped with one of the nurses at his clinic in town," the Rabbit said. "They were dating for a while apparently, in secret, and they got married just over a month ago!"

"Really? That long ago?" Funny, Shigure hadn't said anything in his usual letters. He hadn't been writing as much over the past few weeks, though. She supposed he was busy being a novelist and didn't have time to write.

"Yeah. Everyone in Sohma House knows now except for a few people. Actually, everything was kept pretty quiet. Akito wasn't really happy to hear about it."

"I can imagine," Tohru said, recalling the incident with Kana that Momiji had told her about so long ago. "But he got married! That's such wonderful news! What is his wife like?" She wanted to meet this woman, whoever she was. Anyone who could win Hatori's heart like that had to be someone pretty spectacular.

"She's really nice. She looks a lot like Kana, even. Like they could be sisters. But her eyes are green, and her hair's a little longer. Her name's Chiharu."

"Wow! That's so amazing!" Tohru said, feeling bubbly with excitement. "But…..you said Akito wasn't happy about it. Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what happened when Hatori went to tell Akito. I was pretty scared though," he said, swinging his feet boyishly. "And Chiharu was, too. But Hatori came back, and it seemed like everything was fine."

"That's a relief," Tohru said. It really was. If anything had happened similar to the last time, Tohru wondered how Hatori would be able to deal with it. He'd already lost the one he loved once. To go through that sort of pain again would seem almost unbearable. Maybe Akito was becoming a little softer, a little more amiable than he had been in the past.

"Yep. Right now they're living in town, but I heard they would be moving up to the main house, and Hatori's only going to work at the estate from now on."

"That's pretty nice. I know he's been really busy, working at the main house and in town."

"Uh-huh. Oh, I have some other news, too. Hatsuharu and Rin got back together. They dated for a really long time and then broke up, but it looks like they've worked things out."

"Rin? She's the Horse, right?" Tohru had only met her on one occasion. The slim, beautiful young woman had seemed a little unfriendly at first, but Tohru thought she couldn't be that bad, especially if someone as nice as Hatsuharu liked her. And sometimes people needed a second or third impression before one could really get to know them.

"That's right. We don't see too much of her at the main house. I heard about it from Kisa. I don't know how she found out either, but it's kind of the rumor going around. But I had the feeling that they'd get back together. I don't see much of Haru anymore, even at school. If he and Rin really are dating again, they're probably keeping it under wraps so Akito doesn't find out about it. He doesn't like it when members of the zodiac get too involved with each other. Or with anyone, for that matter."

His words reminded Tohru of her last visit with Akito. He asked what she would do if she fell in love with one of the Sohmas. In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Shigure asked me to give this to you." The blonde boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "He said you were working on a geography assignment and needed some help." He handed the folded paper to her and added, "I'm really good at geography. Can I help, too, Tohru?"

"Geography?" Tohru said questioningly. She glanced at the paper for a few seconds before what Momiji was saying began to make sense. "Oh, right! A geography project." She unfolded it and read the characters written in Shigure's neat penmanship.

"This was all I could find. Sorry it took so long. The village used to be called Iwa. Not sure what it is now. And the mountain was in the northwestern part of the island, near the coast, according to some old poems I read. Hope this helps. P.S. Good luck, and please hurry."

Tohru studied the information before her a couple more times. She felt a bit chagrined for not having been any more successful. She'd looked in the university's library a couple times to do some research but hadn't found much of anything at all. The only Sohmas on record were the ones living back home. The name Kao-Ma wasn't anywhere to be found, either. After a third fruitless trip, Tohru had to start paying attention to her schoolwork again before she fell too far behind and hadn't found much time to go back to the library since.

'Thank you, Shigure,' she thought privately. 'This really helps.' He sounded pretty eager to be rid of the curse, asking her to hurry. Now that she had an idea of where to begin, she could start planning a trip to Hokkaido after finals were over.

"Say, Tohru, can we go over to Yuki and Kyo's apartment to visit them?" Momiji inquired hopefully, hopping off the bed and clasping his hands in front of him with the fingers interlaced. Tohru folded Shigure's note and slipped it into her skirt pocket. "Sure!" she replied. "And while you're here, how about you stay for dinner? I'm sure Yuki and Kyo will both be glad to see you." Well, maybe not Kyo, but she didn't mention that.

"Really? Can I?"

"I don't think they'll mind. Besides, I made my codfish surprise tonight. Even Kyo will be in a pretty good mood."

Momiji's visit came and went, and the days seemed to flow by as the rest of the autumn's leaves dropped from the trees and were replaced with even more fine sparkling snow during the night. Winter hadn't officially arrived yet, but the temperature sunk below freezing nearly every day, and the sun only occasionally showed his face through the thick gray blanket of sky. Tohru spent most of her time in her room now, or at the library on campus, studying for what would surely be the hardest tests of her life. Finals were only a couple weeks away, not that that seemed to stop any of her teachers from continuing to assign homework. Tohru was just glad that "Moby Dick," Mrs. Mikazuki's latest selection, would be the last for the class. While she highlighted words to look up in the dictionary, Tohru sighed and prayed that she would pass the class with good enough grades so that she wouldn't have to retake it. The thought was almost more than she could bear. She tried to keep optimistic about it, though, just in case it happened. She'd have a lot more English literature experience under her belt, and surely the class would be a lot easier the second time around. All the same, if she didn't pass, Tohru was afraid she might go into a coma.

Even her roommates were beginning to show the first signs of finals stress. Reiko and Tomiko hardly ever spoke to anyone, and even Tash appeared heavily distracted most of the time. Motoko had a nervous breakdown preparing for her math final that took over an hour to console. Tash had made herself a regular addition to the furniture in the living room, camped out on the loveseat with a textbook in hand almost twenty-four seven. Reiko took up similar habits, although her spot of choice was at the kitchen table with a quart of ice cream and spoon at the ready. Tomiko stayed in her room for the most part, and Tohru wasn't sure what ever became of Mina. The mysterious young woman was hardly ever home. Tohru wondered if maybe she had a study group on campus, though Reiko laughed out loud when she voiced the thought.

She and Motoko also kept to their rooms quite a bit, though Tohru frequently invited her to dinner with her and the Sohmas. They spent most of their evenings there, all assembled in the kitchen or the living room, studying. The twins Hiroshi and Masa'aki were kind enough to keep the volume low on their games. Tohru wondered when those two ever found time to study. She envied them a little, as carefree as they acted.

Occasionally she would catch Kyo across the room stealing glances at her over the top of his biology textbook. As soon as their eyes met, however, his eyes would drop and move back and forth as if he had been reading the whole time. Tohru wished that her feelings were a little easier to sort out. She knew Kyo was still waiting for a response to his confession, and that had been weeks ago. He still walked her to the bus stop and to classes, sometimes with Yuki, and Tohru could sense his tension, even though he never said anything about it. That might have something to do with Kagura, who was frequently coming to spend time with Kyo, as much as with Tohru or Yuki if not more. She seemed to have accepted the fact that she and Kyo were now only friends. Kagura had told her so. She'd also informed Tohru that she threatened Kyo not to pester Tohru until after finals. She guessed Kagura was only trying to do her a favor, but if finals weren't stressful enough on their own, she had to make up her mind as to which of her best friends she liked more! She felt very affectionate towards Kyo, and she admired him so much. But the same could be said of Yuki, too. She loved them both. But she knew she could only be in love with one of them. And Akito wouldn't allow it either way.

Momiji's news had intrigued her, though. If Akito had finally decided to let Hatori get married—and to someone outside the Sohma family at that—maybe he wouldn't be so opposed to her getting close to them.

The days before the start of finals seemed to slip by before Tohru even noticed they were gone. If it wasn't for the X's in fat red marker on her calendar, she wouldn't have believed it. Two weeks, then 1, then three days, then she was putting herself to bed the night before.

'Oh, Mom,' she thought as she tried to relax under the covers. 'I really hope I can do this! I really don't want to let you down! Especially not after I've come so far and gone through so much! And there's grandpa, too, and Shigure and Kyo and Yuki, and the mysterious person who sent me all that money so I could go to school! Please help me to do my best!'

The first final exam she had scheduled was English. Because the entire student body was testing at the same time, the exams were held in the classrooms. Tohru sat in her normal seat, sweating bullets as she waited for Mrs. Mikazuki to hand out the papers. The room felt a little chilly, but maybe that was because her blood had stopped flowing. Before long, a stack half an inch thick and stapled in the corner—the long dreaded final exam—was placed at her fingertips. Tohru gripped her pencil tightly, folded back the cover sheet, and set her fate in motion.

"You going somewhere?" Motoko asked quizzically when she came into their bedroom late in the evening, eyeing the large black duffel bag Tohru was packing clothes into. Tohru, startled, jumped up and grinned at her roommate.

"Oh, Motoko! Hi! You're home from your test?"

"Yep," Motoko replied enthusiastically. She even twirled around a couple times, arms extended. "Last one! It feels SO good to finally be free. Till next semester anyway." She skipped over to her side of the room and flopped herself down onto her bed, sighing deeply. A second later she remembered her original question and turned her head to regard Tohru, asking, "But what are you doing? Going home for the break?"

"Um," said Tohru, zipping the bag closed. "I might go home and see my family for New Year's but I'm thinking of taking a trip over the holidays. Just a short one. To celebrate, you know? I'm done with all my finals, so I thought a vacation might be fun!"

"Yeah? Where are you going? Okinawa? Fukuoka? Hawaii?"

"No," Tohru said, chuckling as she set her duffel down on the floor by her desk. "I'm going to Hokkaido."

Motoko stared at her with a twitching eyebrow and a crooked smile.

"Hok-kai-do? Are you crazy? It's freezing cold up there! What are you going to do, lie out on the beach in your bathing suit when it's 40 below?"

"Well, I've never been there before, so why not?" Tohru smiled and shrugged, moving on to organize her desk unnecessarily, thumbing through the stack of old homework assignments she'd already decided she was going to throw out.

"To each her own," Motoko said. "I'm going back home to visit my folks, but only for a couple days. They start driving me nuts after a while. Then I'm going to go see my aunt in Kumomoto. She's really nice and always spoils me. I'm kind of glad that we have a long break. I'm so sick of school I could puke."

Tohru laughed. She felt kind of the same way. The last week had been the most grueling she'd ever faced in her academic life. She thought most of her tests had gone pretty well—with the exception of English and possible her cooking class (she was so nervous that she accidentally mistook baking soda for corn starch in one of her advanced soup recipes, but hopefully no one noticed)—but she wouldn't know for sure what her grades for the classes would be for at least another week. It was just as well she was going to Hokkaido to try to find some clues about how to life the Sohmas' curse; the suspense alone over her grades would have driven her crazy without something else to occupy her mind.

She was a little nervous about the trip to Hokkaido. She'd never gone anywhere far away on her own before. Her mom or her grandpa always accompanied her on trips when she was young, and the Sohmas usually went with her everywhere else after she was orphaned. But this time, she didn't want to ask anyone to go with her. Partly because she wanted her mission to be kept secret. And partly because she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it. She hadn't forgotten her run-in with Kureno, but she was sure that she wouldn't be able to make it through life always relying on Kyo and Yuki to rescue her when she was in a pinch. She valued her friends, but she had to grow stronger—more independent—too.

Motoko wasn't planning to go home for a couple days yet. She told Tohru that she wanted to "veg" and be totally lazy while she could get away with it. Tohru's train was scheduled to leave early in the morning, but she still ended up staying up late with her roommate and the rest of the girls in their apartment, including Mina, who was a hair or so nicer than usual now that exams were done. They gathered together in the living room and watched a romantic movie until the wee hours of the morning. Tohru, like most of her other roommates, cried at the heartbreaking ending. Tohru had a hunch that it would turn out to be a sad one, but that still didn't prepare her for it. It left Tohru wondering yet again how her own ending would be written. Would it be happy? Or would she, too, like the heroine of the movie, end up losing everything, including the ones she loved?

Yuki didn't hate showers, but if he had the choice, he'd rather soak in a long, hot bath to unwind. His day had seemed endlessly long. He'd only had one last exam to finish, but it had taken a full five hours to do. Fortunately, he made it home just in time for one of Tohru's delicious home-cooked meals. Even her sukiyaki never tasted so good. It felt wonderful to be done with school—if just temporarily—and to take a break from the rigorous schedule he'd followed for the past three months. Yuki had hoped to spend the evening with Tohru and do something fun to celebrate, but she had mentioned that she needed to make some phone calls and get a couple things accomplished at her apartment. She almost yanked the plates out from under him and Kyo while they were still eating, washing them quickly in the kitchen sink and then disappearing out the front door, leaving both Yuki and Kyo wondering. Yuki was disappointed, but he wasn't going to let anything diminish the relief he felt at being done with the semester. Even if it only lasted as long as this shower.

A rapping at the bathroom door disturbed his meditation, and he closed his eyes frowning. The thought had come too soon.

"Yes?" Through the steamed glass he could barely make out Abe's round face and glasses poking into the room.

"Ahem. Yuki, sorry to bother you, but you have a phone call. I tried to take a message, but this person asked me to get you if at all possible. He made it sound somewhat urgent." Yuki noticed that Abe seemed to have a gloating undertone to his voice since he finally passed the exams to get into law school, even if he was talking about the weather or what he had bought at the grocery store that day. Yuki twisted the hot water knob and the shower stream died out slowly. Wiping the dripping water from his face and hair, he inquired,

"Do you know who it is?"

"He said he was your cousin, but that's all I know. I'm not your personal secretary after all." He withdrew and shut the door. Yuki sighed with mild exasperation and reached for a towel hanging up over glass wall. He wrapped it around his waist and left the sauna he'd created, shivering a little in the cooler air as he padded down the hallway to pick up the phone lying off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Yuki. It's about time. Who was that roommate of yours, anyway? He sounds like he thinks he's the prime minister."

"Shigure? What is it?" he asked, ignoring the man's question.

There was a long silence on the other end, and Yuki half wondered if Shigure had hung up, but then he spoke saying, "Um, well, I'm not sure exactly how to break this to you, but it's about Tohru."

"Tohru? What about her?" Yuki replied curiously. What did Shigure have to tell him? Was she in some sort of trouble? She hadn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary at dinner.

"Well, you know that Hatori got married recently, right?"

"Yes, she mentioned that."

"Well, at the same time, Akito gave Hari an ultimatum. Now don't get too upset about this. Hari had no say in it at all. It wasn't even his idea, or mine."

"What 'ultimatum'?" Yuki demanded, growing impatient. He realized that not only was his voice rising, he was clenching the receiver tightly in his hand. He made himself relax and asked, "What does it have to do with Tohru?"

"Ah, well, you see," Shigure began, "that's the tricky part. Akito's mind has been slipping lately, so I'm not sure if he was really serious about what he said he'd do to her, but—"

"Shigure!" Yuki practically yelled. He noticed Abe staring at him from his bedroom doorway down the hall and lowered his voice.

"Calm down," his older cousin berated him unnecessarily. "And listen to me carefully. Akito has decreed that Tohru has to lift the zodiac curse off of our family by the New Year, or Hatori will have to give up his wife and erase her memory. And Tohru's as well."

"What!" Yuki gasped. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Shigure's pronouncement. For a moment, he thought it had stopped altogether. When he spoke again into the phone it was in a near whisper. "You're joking." He already knew the Dog wasn't. Not about something like this. But a tiny part of him cried out for hope that it wasn't true.

"I'm afraid not. Tohru has to lift the curse or she stands to risk losing not only her memory but also her association with all of us. It's doubtful that she'll even still be able to go to college. Akito is the one who sent her that check for her tuition and everything by the way."

"He did?" Yuki was bewildered. He had never had any love for Akito. He'd always feared him. And he feared what may happen should Tohru cross his path. So why had he done such a thing? It almost seemed, to him, that he was baiting the poor girl, lifting her hopes again and again only to crush them. Yuki wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing.

"Does she know? About breaking the curse?"

"No. That will be the difficult thing in and of itself, but…..to make matters worse, she isn't allowed to know of the ultimatum, either."

"But—!" Yuki spluttered.

"It's unfair, I know," Shigure told him. "But that is Akito's decision, and we have to abide by it."

Yuki opened his mouth to tell Shigure exactly what he thought about obeying Akito, especially in this instance, but the Dog continued with barely a pause for breath,

"I can't say anything about this to Tohru, and neither can you, but I thought you should at least know. And Kyo, if you care to inform him, though if he's not careful, he might blow everything. I think it may be best for her not to know. There's no reason to scare her, but the matter is urgent. I've been trying to help her for some time, though I haven't been much use. All I have for her is a name. Of a village in Hokkaido, where we Sohmas used to live at the time the curse was placed on us. She's planning to go there tomorrow, she told me earlier. Maybe she'll find some useful clues." He sounded like he was forcing himself to be optimistic. Yuki felt wretched. "She said she wanted to by herself, but….."

"Kureno," Yuki stated flatly.

"Well, Kureno, the elements, or any of those other wackos who live in this crazy world of ours. Tohru is very mature, but I don't think it would be very safe for a beautiful, delicate flower like her to be traveling alone. And if she has some help on this trip, maybe she'll have better success."

Yuki glanced over at the calendar that was tacked to the wall in the hallway by the phone. New Year's. That left exactly two weeks. Just two weeks for her to break a centuries-old curse. The date at the end of the calendar seemed to stare back at him like a headsman carrying an axe.

"Yuki," said Shigure softly. "If she fails…..I think you should tell her your feelings. Before it's…..too late. If you don't you'll regret forever."

Yuki understood now why Shigure had called him. Him specifically. Though he half felt like telling the Dog to stay out of his business, he appreciated the warning. And Shigure did have a point.

"I've got plenty of money saved up for a vacation," Yuki told him. "I hear Hokkaido has some really interesting snow festivals this time of year."

He heard Shigure sigh audibly on the other side of the conversation.

"Thank you, Yuki. Oh, by the way, Tohru mentioned the 7:00 train leaving Tokyo Station for Aomori." He hung up after that, and Yuki did as well, moving into his bedroom as if in a trance. He dressed and was packing a suitcase by the time Kyo came in for bed. His dark red eyes took one long look at Yuki and at the neatly folded clothes laid out by the suitcase on Yuki's bed. The flame-haired Cat scowled.

"Where the heck are you goin'?" he asked, obviously attempting to sound indifferent.

"I'm going home to Shigure's for a while," Yuki lied. He didn't really care to give Kyo the real reason for his unexpected trip. "There are a few things I need to take care of. You'll be out of my sight for a change, too."

Kyo's eyes lit up as though he believed he had won the everlasting battle between them. "Finally. Now I can enjoy my vacation without your girly mug hangin' around me night and day AND have the room to myself."

"You're an idiot," Yuki told him coolly, packing in the rest of his clothes and snapping the suitcase shut. "Just go to bed."

The Tokyo Station was packed with people, even at this early hour. Mostly businessmen and women in suits and coats carrying briefcases, purses, newspapers, romance novels, cups of coffee, and heavy bags under the eyes. Tohru felt like she didn't really blend in, dressed in her cream-colored coat and pink scarf, carrying a large duffel bag over her shoulder and looking around wide-eyed at the bustling hub of the city's transportation system. She felt rather small and insignificant, surrounded by so many important people looking like they were on tight schedules. The trains were as busy-seeming as the people. They arrived on the dot and departed again mere moments later, cram-packed with bodies.

"Not lost, are you?" said a familiar voice. Tohru spun around and narrowly avoided bowling Yuki over with her baggage. He was standing there on the platform dressed in his long black coat. That and his black pants offset his pale skin and made it seem even fairer than usual. She noticed that a square canvas bag was hanging over his shoulder, and in one hand was a black suitcase. She gawked, mouth wide open like a freshly caught fish.

"Yuki!" She was so surprised she almost dropped her train ticket. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't the last person in the world she'd expected to see, but he was pretty close to it. She wondered what had brought him to the train station so early in the morning.

"I'm just taking a trip up to Hokkaido," he said nonchalantly, as casually as if announcing he was going to go do his homework. People brushed past the two of them or walked around them impatiently, sometimes shooting them dirty looks as they all hurried to catch their trains. Tohru stood rooted to the spot, gazing wide-eyed at Yuki.

"A…..trip?" she uttered vacantly. Yuki smiled, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly, as if faintly amused.

"Shigure told me you were going to Hokkaido to try to find a way to lift the curse," he said in a soft, quiet voice, barely loud enough to be heard over the noise of the station. He couldn't talk very freely about it in public. "I…..he thought it might not be a good idea for you to go by yourself."

"Oh," Tohru said, a tad bit crestfallen that Yuki had found out about her secret plans. She guessed Shigure was only looking out for her, but part of her wondered whether or not he'd let Yuki in on this because he doubted she could do it on her own. She was glad to see Yuki—and even a little relieved to have some company on this mission—so she supposed she might as well go with it. 'Surprises are popping up already,' she thought. 'I wonder what else is going to happen on this trip? Hopefully a cure for the curse.'

"The Aomori train is over that way, number 39," Yuki said, pointing at a terminal behind Tohru. "We'd better hurry, or we'll miss it. It's 6:56 now."

"Uh, okay," Tohru replied, shifting the weight of her bag and following him as the slender boy wove through the stream of people walking through the station.

They made the train just in time and boarded the last car in the line. Not many people needed to get to Aomori this early in the morning, Tohru noted. The car wasn't packed sardine-tight like some of the other trains, but there were still a few riders. It was nice to have a bit of space to stretch her legs, anyway. Yuki helped put her bag in the overhead storage bin and sat down next to her on the blue vinyl seats. A few seconds later, the car began to move, gradually picking up speed, and the ride gradually became smooth. Presently a man in a freshly pressed uniform came into the car, collecting tickets. After he'd taken them from Yuki and Tohru and left the compartment, she asked the boy seated next to her,

"Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, just drop everything and come with me to Hokkaido?"

"Uh-huh," Yuki responded. "Besides, with school out for the break, there's nothing really to tie me down. Besides, it could be fun." Something about his smile seemed a little forced, making Tohru wonder. "I wanted to come." Did he really? Or was he only doing this because Shigure asked him to? Things between them had seemed a bit—strained—ever since that day the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls came to her apartment. Yuki hadn't said anything about it since—not a single word—and Tohru had begun to wonder if he was upset about it—about everyone in town thinking she was his girlfriend. He didn't act like it, but Tohru wondered if he was just keeping his real feelings back to be polite. Much as she wanted to know, she couldn't work up the nerves to ask such a forward question. So she talked about something else instead.

"Finals sure were hard, weren't they?" she asked, slapping on a smile that would have to last the whole trip to Aomori.

When the train finally arrived at its last stop, the northernmost prefecture of Japan's main island and as far as it could go without hitting water, Tohru and Yuki stepped off the train and into the murky gray daylight at Aomori. There was much more snow here than down in Tokyo. Snowflakes were falling lazily but thickly, disappearing like ghosts when they touched the salted pavement. Tohru rested her bag on a bench made of warped wood while Yuki studied the map of the prefecture mounted to a notice board.

"Let's see," he said, tracing a route through Aomori with his finger. "The harbor is about two miles away. There should be a schedule around here somewhere." While Yuki glanced over the flier and map-covered wall, Tohru looked on, cradling the strap of her duffel bag in her gloved hands. The train sounded its whistle a couple of times, and a few stragglers—men, women, and little kids—rushed through the dirty, half-melted snow to make the train. An old stray dog moved into view, sniffing at the edge of the platform until a station worker shooed it off. It whined and scurried off, looking wet and cold, the poor thing. Tohru could feel the chill beginning to seep through her coat now that she wasn't on the heated train.

"Ah, said Yuki, turning and smiling at her with enthusiasm in his eyes, "the next boat isn't scheduled to leave for another couple of hours. That gives us plenty of time to find something for lunch and head over there."

"Lunch?" Tohru repeated, reaching into her coat pocket to feel at the wad of bills she'd taken out of the bank for the trip. It should be enough to see her through, though she hadn't counted on Yuki coming along, too. "I brought a couple sandwiches….."

"Don't worry. I'll take us out somewhere. My treat," he offered. "I'm starving." His stomach echoed the sentiment not half an instant later. Yuki laughed lightly, moving out from under the eaves into the quietly falling snow. "Let's go this way," he suggested, breath clinging to the air in white puffs of steam. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Tohru wondered if maybe she was just imagining things. She had been pretty stressed the past few weeks, after all.

"Okay!" she replied, feeling her own spirits lift a little as well. She took up her bag and trailed after him.

A few hours later, after being treated to lunch at a Chinese restaurant and fortunately finding a cab to transport both them and their luggage to the harbor, Tohru found herself clutching her stomach with both hands, trying to keep that lunch down as she swayed back and forth, up and down, with the movements of the boat she and Yuki had booked passage on. At least below deck in the passenger area was warm—it was pretty cold this far north, especially on the open water.

"I asked one of the attendants, and he said we should be arriving in Hokkaido within ten minutes," Yuki said, squatting next to her on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, especially on a boat, but Tohru could hardly stand. She didn't have a whole lot of experience with boats. After this trip, she decided, she was going to patronize the trains like never before. Yuki sat with her, looking concerned, even though Tohru assured him she would be fine just as soon as she was on solid ground again. His remark of "you look terrible" didn't really help much.

Finally, after an hour of suffering, the boat docked and attendants began shepherding passengers towards the deck, pointing them in the way to go. Yuki carried not only his bags but Tohru's also. Tohru didn't think she would be able to take hers until she was a little more confident in her legs. Right now she was just counting her blessings that she hadn't thrown up during the ride. Ground under her boots never felt so good.

"Have you made any reservations at an inn or a hotel?" Yuki inquired. He looked around at their surroundings. "Or maybe a motel. I don't think this place is big enough to accommodate much big business."

Tohru shook her head to agree with him. "I looked on a map. This is just a small harbor. Not really much of a town. Hakodate is the nearest city, about two or three miles away."

"Ah, yes, of course," said Yuki. "So, are we going to Hakodate then?"

Her stomach beginning to calm down, thankfully, Tohru gave him a shaky smile. "Uhh…..well, I figured I should take things as they come. I hoped to visit a couple of villages today, maybe. I'm not sure where we'll end up."

"So…..maybe we should find a place to stay and then do some planning. We've only got two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"I mean, there's two weeks until New Year's, and I think we should be back in time to spend the holidays with everyone. And school starts up not long after that, and there's books to buy and classes to sign up for….."

"I guess you have a point," Tohru responded. "Well, um, let's see if we can get a ride to Hakodate, and find a place to stay. We can look around the local areas first and see if we can find anything. A city like Hakodate ought to have some books or old maps we can use, right?"

"Perhaps," said Yuki. "Wait here for a minute. I'll see if I can't find us a taxi or a bus….."

Hakodate turned out to be a lot smaller than Tohru expected. Actually, it barely qualified as a city. It was a whole lot smaller than cities on the southern islands. Tohru supposed that was because it was so cold most of the year and not as many people lived up here. She tried to snuggle into her jacket to conserve warmth after she and Yuki stepped out of the taxi at the entrance to a modest-sized motel. The lady at the counter mistook them for a couple when she gave Yuki some forms to fill out.

"My, aren't you two just cute. How long have you been married?"

"Huh?" Yuki said as he looked up, startled. He turned a faint shade of pink, but showed the young-looking woman his bare hand.

"Oh, my mistake. I apologize. You two just look so natural together. Brother and sister then?"

Yuki went back to hastily filling out the paper without commenting, and Tohru averted her gaze as well.

'He must really be embarrassed by me,' she thought somberly.

They stayed only long enough to put their things down and rest a bit. After a while, Tohru was feeling back to her old self—though she didn't think she could ever set foot on a boat like the one they arrived on ever again!—but Yuki thought it best they rest for a little while after spending so many hours journeying. He was flipping through news channels on the sparsely furnished room's small TV and settled on a weather station that was broadcasting what they had already begun to witness outside. Snow. More and more of it, seemingly in no hurry to cover the ground. Hokkaido was known to get up to thirty feet of snow some winters. Maybe more. And the cold season lasted for several months.

"It must be tough to live here," Tohru mused, gazing out the window of the second story room they occupied. Well, that she occupied. Yuki had one next door. But they were together discussing where they should try investigating the site of the original Sohma clan first. "Maybe that's why the towns are so small."

"Well, there are a couple major cities on the island," Yuki said, cutting off the weatherman with a click of the remote. "But even those are pretty modest. Other than a few towns and lots of villages, there isn't much."

"Hmmmm," Tohru hummed thoughtfully. She unfolded the note Momiji had given her from Shigure a while ago. "Iwa. That's the place we're looking for. Do you think it's one of the larger cities now?"

"For some reason I doubt it. I don't think this going to be that easy. But a larger city might have some records going far enough back that we could hunt up some more clues."

"I hope you're right," Tohru told him, sitting on the room's single bed and drawing her knees to her chest. "Otherwise we're going to have to just go town by town, village by village asking people what they know. And that could take ages." She paused for a second to think. "It might even take more than one trip. I guess if we're not successful this time, I could come back in the spring. It might be a little warmer at least. Above freezing, maybe." She turned her eyes to Yuki and saw him regarding her with a rather strange look, the emotions of which she couldn't place. "Is something the matter?" she asked. Yuki gave himself a little shake and appeared to break out of whatever thoughts he was holding within.

"Oh, no, nothing. Everything's fine."

They embarked on their journey once more not long after that, traveling by bus to the prefecture's capitol, Sapporo. Tohru wound up dozing for much of the trip; the bus moved very slowly because of the snowbound roads, so she took advantage of the few hours they had to take a nap. She was awoken by Yuki prodding her arm gently. The violet-eyed boy tapped on the bus window he was seated by and pointed. Tohru blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked out at the scenery beyond the glass. The side of the road was lit with tall, bright lights on poles, and within the range of their beams were ethereal figures like clouds made solid, in all shapes but enormous sizes. Tohru gasped in awe as a towering angel made of snow came into view. There were also snowmen, animals, castles, and many other strange and wonderful things lining the road.

"They're ice sculptures," Yuki informed her. "The people here have contests every year to see who can build the biggest and the best. They last a long time, too, since it's so cold most of the year. I've heard there are buildings made of snow or ice that are actual size, and you can tour them. I also heard that someone made the entire Imperial Palace out of snow once, even down to all the furnishings, though I think that might be impossible, even here. It's an interesting rumor, if nothing else."

"I think it's wonderful!" Tohru babbled with delight. Yuki let her trade places with him so she could get a better view. The figures of ice and snow continued on for some time, lined up along the road for passersby to see. Darkness had long settled in, but the road was lit along its entirety. The last figurine—a little girl with a dog—passed on by, and the parade ended.

It was late in the evening by the time they arrived in Sapporo. It still wasn't the kind of city Tohru was used to, but it was a fair size. The snow was gently falling when they stepped off the bus and took refuge under the covered station. Tohru wondered if it ever stopped snowing here. Cars with their bright lights on labored to get up and down the street, and the people all around wore thick coats and hats, going about their own business. Their language was slightly different from what she was used to, as well—a dialect almost. They weren't really different from the kind of people Tohru was familiar with, but all the same, Hokkaido felt a little like a different world. She knew she was probably just over-romanticizing things, but it was kind of fun to think that way. It was like an adventure.

While Yuki talked to some of the other people at the stop, Tohru unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out her mother's framed photograph.

"Hi, Mom," she said. "Are you holding up alright? It sure is cold here, isn't it? Not to worry. We'll have you in a nice warm place somewhere soon." Her mother had always hated the cold. But she did like snow. She thought it always made the world look so beautiful and clean.

"It's probably too late to do any checking tonight. The government offices will all be closed by now. But I got the names of a few places we could stay," Yuki said, rejoining her. Tohru replaced the photograph and shouldered her bag, ready to go.

"Right! Lead the way, captain!" she said brightly, even giving him a salute. Yuki chuckled and jerked his head in the direction the bus had departed in.

"This way."

"Whaddaya mean, 'she went to Hokkaido'?" Kyo shouted at Motoko, who was standing in the doorway of her apartment dressed in a pink fleece robe and unkempt hair. Her eyes looked tight, like she'd been up all night. She hardly seemed affected by his rather…..loud…..presence.

"That's just what I mean. She went to Hokkaido. Earlier this morning. Or are you deaf?"

Kyo uttered a somewhat colorful expression and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Did she tell you why?"

"Something about a vacation. Maybe she just wanted to take a break from you, Carrot-Head," Motoko retorted irritably. "If you wanna leave a message, fine, but do it quick and let me go back to bed."

"You could at least invite me in," Kyo told her. "It's freezing out here, after all."

"I hadn't noticed," Motoko replied dryly. She glanced over her shoulder at the wall clock and grimaced. "Ugh. Fine." She moved aside, barely giving him enough room to squeeze past, then closed the door and gave an exaggerated shiver, which Kyo ignored.

"So tell me again. Why's Tohru in some crappy place like Hokkaido? And all of a sudden?"

"How should I know?" Motoko answered. "Do I look like her travel agent? She didn't tell me much more than she told you. And she took her diary with her, so it's not like I can go read up on her motives. The idea had occurred to me, but why bother?" She flopped herself down on the sofa and closed her eyes like she intended to fall back asleep. She muttered thickly to Kyo, "She said she'd be there for a while and then go back home. To Prince Yuki's house, I presume." She shifted on the cushions and pillowed her head on her arm, making soft snoring noises Kyo knew were fake. Something about what she said triggered Kyo's memory, though. Maybe it was the mention of "Prince Yuki's house." Or Tohru "taking a break from him."

"Oh no," Kyo moaned, smacking his forehead. "I don't believe it." In his head he thought of every dirty cuss word he could ascribe to Yuki and repeated a few of them aloud, making Motoko open an eye and frown at him disapprovingly. Kyo didn't care. It all made sense now.

"If you're going to mope, can you do it at your place?" Motoko asked him.

"He's with her. That stupid Rat snuck out and went with her. Awww, this is a nightmare."

"He what!" Motoko cried, not acting sleepy anymore. She bolted upright, and her hands flew to her cheeks in horror. "Ahh! What if they eloped! Oh, Yuki!"

"Don't even say that!" Kyo said. He wasn't the superstitious type, normally, but he scanned the room, hoping to find something wooden to knock on.

"Tohru didn't say anything about going to Hokkaido with Prince Yuki! Ooh, I bet she had this planned all along!" That old vindictive light reentered her eyes. Kyo sighed in disgust. Without a word more to the melodramatic girl, Kyo turned and left the department, somehow managing to do it without slamming the door. He stalked through the inch or two of fresh snow covering the parking lot and up the icy stairs back to his own place. He was an early riser, and no one else was up yet. Except Yuki, apparently, who was probably already at Tokyo station with Tohru by now. Inwardly he wondered if they had planned this together, but he dismissed the idea as sheer paranoia. Tohru would have mentioned something to him, wouldn't she? She wouldn't keep something like this secret. Unless….

Kyo swore again under his breath.

Unless she was trying to protect his feelings.

"But why Hokkaido?" he wondered aloud. Who the heck would wanna go there? There had to be something more going on in all this. He had half a mind to pack up and catch the next train. It almost became a whole mind, and he moved to go back to his and Yuki's bedroom to get his gear when a soft knock at the door stopped him.

Somehow seeing Kagura on his doorstep didn't really surprise him, considering how often she came over to visit. But this early in the morning? She had to have left home well before the sun was up to get to Tokyo.

"Kyo? Um, hi. Can I come in?" she inquired uncertainly.

"Uh, sure," he replied, stepping back. "What're you doin' here?"

"I heard something…..disturbing…..from Shigure," she told him in a shy, small voice. "Is Tohru still here?"

"No, she's gone," Kyo answered. "Hey, wait. What do you know?"

Kagura wrung her hands together uncomfortably.

"I heard that, um, well….."

"Out with it already!" he said impatiently. Unaffected, Kagura continued,

"Tohru's going to break the curse," she said. "She's got till New Year's to do it, and if she doesn't, Akito's going to erase her memory."

Kyo stood there, speechless.

"You…..you're not serious." She looked at him with sad gray eyes and nodded.

"It was Akito's decision. It's her final test."

Kyo stared at her in disbelief for several seconds.

"Now I'm definitely goin' to Hokkaido," he said, turning on his heel to leave. Before he'd gone two steps, Kagura was at his side, clinging onto his arm.

"No, you can't! We're not supposed to help her! If we do, Akito will be really angry!"

"Who cares about Akito?" Kyo yelled, forgetting that his other roommates were all still asleep. "Besides, Yuki's already gone after her. And I'm going, too." He pried her fingers off of him and began to leave, but a soft sob caught his attention. He looked back and found Kagura's face becoming wet with tears. She scrubbed them away with the sleeve of her brown sweater, but fresh ones replaced them the next moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyo asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm…..I'm just scared about what'll happen," the older girl admitted in a shaky voice. "Tohru's one of the few friends I have. I'm scared of what Akito might to do her. And…..I'm scared for you, too. I know she means a lot to you. I'm scared you'll lock yourself up again if anything happens to her." She broke down into little heaving sobs at that, and Kyo was left with the awkward feeling that he should do or say something to make her feel better, but he wasn't entirely sure what. So he decided to just be himself.

"Hey, cheer up," he ordered her. "You're acting like she's doomed to fail. This is Tohru we're talkin' about, remember? She'll probably be home tomorrow with the answer. And we won't have to live with this curse anymore. That'd be great, wouldn't it?"

"Do you…..do you really think so?" Kagura asked hopefully.

"Sure," he told her. "After all, she was even able to save me, right?"

He was a bit startled when Kagura suddenly rushed at him, throwing her arms around his ribs. He flinched, but when he saw how pitiful she was, crying onto his shirt, he decided to put up with it for the time being. Through her choking sobs, he heard her say,

"Please don't go, Kyo. Please. I don't want to be left alone."

He stiffened a little, but after a thoughtful moment he exhaled deeply and even put his arms around her. She felt so small and helpless in his embrace, like a little kid instead of a woman in her early twenties.

"Fine," he relented. "That Rat had better be able to help her, though. And I'm still gonna kick his trash when they get back."

"Thank you," Kagura said in a muffled voice, sniffling against his chest. Her diminishing sobs turned into a gasp of surprise a second later, though, when the boy she was holding suddenly vanished in a cloud of yellow-tinged smoke.

POOF!

"Kyo?" she peered through the smoke and saw him, reverted to his kitty form and sitting moodily on the living room carpet. Kyo avoided looking at her. 'I can't even comfort her,' he thought miserably. 'I'm so useless.'

"Kyo, what happened? Why did you transform?" She looked down her front and at her arms. "I didn't do that, did I?"

"No," Kyo replied tiredly. "I'm just stressed. That's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"At the moment, not really." He had the urge to stalk over to the couch and take out his frustration on it with his claws, but there was no point to that, really. Instead he just lashed his tail from side to side and drummed his toes on the carpet.

"I could get you something to eat, maybe. Would you like a bowl of milk?"

"I'm not a real cat, ya know!" he yelled at her, but then he cowered, hoping none of his roommates had been awoken by the ruckus. If they found a talking cat in the living room, there would be trouble. "Though…..some milk does sound kind of good right now. But only a little, hear me? And it's gotta be heated up on the stove. If you do it in the microwave it tastes weird."

"Oh, okay."

While Kagura took pains to warm up some milk for him in a kettle, Kyo leapt up onto the kitchen table by the window and peered out at the parking lot below. Tenants were beginning to go about their day now, doing laundry or bringing in bags of groceries, but for the most part it looked like a lot of people were still sleeping in, taking a break from the hard semester. Cars occasionally passed up and down the street, and Kyo entertained himself with watching them until Kagura brought him the bowl. He set about lapping up the warm, sweet milk with his rough kitty tongue and even purred a little—involuntarily—as Kagura petted his orange fur.

"I think I'll kind of miss you like this, once the curse is lifted," Kagura told him softly, sitting down at the table and running her fingers over his small, sleek body. "I really like cats."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll get you one someday," Kyo replied with a touch of sarcasm. Kagura didn't seem to notice.

"I think I'd like that. That way I'd always have some company, at least."

Kyo's ears pricked up and he sat back on his haunches to lecture her.

"You're talkin' like you think you're gonna be some old spinster all your life," he said. "There's plenty of people out there, too, ya know." He stuck his nose back into the dish. He didn't think cats blushed, but he worried he might be going just a little red.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll find another Kyo someday, if I'm really lucky."

Kyo's tongue paused on the surface of the pool of milk, but he resumed drinking again and acted like he hadn't heard.

"Kyo, do you want to marry Tohru?" That made him raise his head, white droplets dripping off his narrow chin, and he regarded her suspiciously with his narrow cat's eyes.

"Someday, maybe," he answered evasively. "You never know what's gonna happen, though." Like whether or not he'd ever get to see Tohru again, if Akito erased her memory.

"But you love her, don't you?"

Kyo pondered his reply for a few seconds before responding.

"Yeah." He finished the dregs in the bowl and used his paw to wipe off his whiskers. Kagura carried it away and washed it in the sink. Kyo told her, "You can make yourself something if you want to eat."

"Thanks, but I'm okay. I grabbed an early breakfast to go on the way down here. Say, Kyo, do you want to come back with me to Shigure's house? Now that school's out, I thought it would be nice to visit home. Unless you would rather stay here in Tokyo….."

"No way," Kyo said, nimbly leaping down from the table. "I'd be bored out of my skull. And….." He hesitated. "And I'd like to be there. You know, when she returns."

"Okay. We'll go." She beamed at him happily, all traces of her earlier despair gone. "But would you rather wait until you transform back?"

"Nah, we might as well go now," Kyo told her. "You can get some of my clothes and stuff together for me, and we'll just leave. I'll ride in the backseat and just get dressed when it happens."

"Sounds like a plan, then. And hey, maybe we can even go visit Kazuma while we're at it."

"We're not gonna get there very fast if you don't stop runnin' your mouth and help me pack," Kyo reminded her.

"Oops. Sorry. I'll go get your clothes together then. I know which ones you like." She skipped off towards his bedroom like she didn't have a care in the world. Kyo honestly didn't understand women. One moment they were sad, the next they were happy, and Kagura could experience both ranges of emotion at the exact same time. She would always confuse him, no matter what, he decided. He jumped back up onto the table and resumed watching the snowy world awakening down below.

Tohru rubbed his eyes wearily, then sighed and turned over another page in the census book she'd been poring over for an hour. She let her eyes wander up to the large square clock above the main desk at the Hokkaido Prefecture Public Records Office and sighed again. Six days gone by already and still nothing. She and Yuki had spent the time looking over all of the old records the office had for the time period they needed, but so far had found nothing about this town Iwa or the Sohmas ever having been on the island. She supposed they needed to look further back still. She glanced to the side at the sound of footsteps on the tile floor and saw Yuki approaching with another stack of books for them to go through. Censuses, maps marking property lines, even the old tax records the public officials wrote way back when feudal lords started controlling the whole country. But nothing leading to the Sohmas. Or Kao-Mas, rather. It almost seemed like they had been erased from history.

Besides doing research, they also went out for a few hours each day, visiting local villages that might fit the description Shigure had given her. But so far no luck. No one had ever even heard of that family, and the only story people had heard of relating to the zodiac was the Chinese folk tale. They probably wouldn't believe them anyway if they'd said anything about the curse. Each evening, when the bus rolled back into Sapporo, Tohru and Yuki had returned to the hotel with sinking hopes. Yuki especially seemed stressed with their lack of success, which made him grow more quiet and pensive with each passing day.

"But we'll find something, I'm sure of it. We just have to keep looking," she would remind Yuki. "And Tohru Honda never gives up!"

Yuki thought they should try a little further north. There were still plenty of mountains in that region, and lots of villages to check besides. There had to be some clues somewhere. If only they could find them.

"I think we need to rent a car," Yuki said to Tohru as they were about to leave the hotel on the eighth day. "Waiting on the bus schedule is taking too much time, and we might be missing areas that are just brushed over."

"I think you're right," Tohru replied. "Do you want to make the arrangements?"

"Sure. I'll drop you off at the records office so you can keep looking, and I'll get us a vehicle. I'll try to be back as soon as possible, though with the weather up here, it's hard to say when that will be."

"That's okay," Tohru told him with a smile. "I'll meet you there."

The rest of the morning and much of the afternoon was spent in the same way as the last week. Tohru was surprised, though, when she asked the lady at the main desk for some more sources and was told there was none left.

"I think you've been through the whole of this prefecture's history," the middle-aged attendant told her, peering at her oddly over her black horn-rimmed glasses. "What did you say you were doing this for again?"

"Oh, I'm just doing some research for a personal project. I want to help out some friends, you see."

"Right….." The lady looked like she wasn't totally convinced that that was Tohru's only reason. Tohru didn't want to lie if she could avoid it, but how was she supposed to explain that she was trying to find a way to lift a centuries-old curse that made human beings turn into animals when they were hugged by a member of the opposite sex? She would have been laughed at, or worse, thrown into a mental hospital.

She and Yuki rechecked some of the old censuses they thought had looked promising, just in case they'd missed something, and were startled to hear the deep chimes of the big square clock announcing closing time.

"I wish we could take some of these with us and keep searching," Tohru mused sadly as they returned the volumes to their shelves. "What do you think? Should we come back again tomorrow and keep trying?"

Yuki pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I don't know," he said. "I feel like we're just running around in circles. We haven't had any leads for days, and time's running out."

"We can always come back later," Tohru reminded him. "It would be nice to find the solution this trip, but if not, we can keep coming back, keep looking."

Yuki said nothing.

"I know," Tohru said happily, raising her hand. "We need to take a break. I feel like we've been working so hard that our brains are turning into mush. Well, mine is, anyway. So how about we enjoy a night on the town and not worry about this until tomorrow?"

Yuki still looked troubled, but gradually a warm smile spread slowly like honey over his face.

"You win," he told her.

"Great!" Tohru cheered. "Now how about we get something to eat? I'm definitely in the mood for dinner." They replaced the rest of the books and maps and left the puzzled looking desk lady behind in the office, their steps a little lighter.

The two of them walked along the snowy streets awhile, and it wasn't long before they found a row of restaurants lining the street in one section of town.

"What are you up for?" Yuki inquired of her as they stood on the sidewalk and surveyed their choices. "Italian, American, Chinese, or Thai?"

"Is it alright if I pick?" she wondered, and at his nod, she hummed to herself, "Mmmm…..how about Thai?"

"That sounds like a fine choice," Yuki said. She knew he liked spicy food. Tohru was willing to try it, too.

They crossed the street and headed for the restaurant. It was nice and warm outside, and had a smell to it that Tohru couldn't quite place. Some sort of exotic spice, no doubt.

The restaurant wasn't very large, but still quite a few people were gathered inside, seated at tables that lined the walls and filled the floor. It was a very open, hospitable place. There were families, couples, and even single people there, eating delicious looking food and chatting contentedly with each other. Aproned waitresses busily ran food around on platters, smiling at customers and joining in on conversations. A television in the corner was playing the day's news reports

They walked up to the counter and Yuki requested a table. A round-faced waitress with a slender, slightly crooked nose led them towards a clean, neatly set up table by a curtained window. They sat down and picked up the menus. It wasn't all written in Thai, thankfully. Tohru looked over the selection. Most of the meals listed she'd never heard of before. Well, she supposed people had to try new things once in a while, but….

"I'll have whatever you're having," she said to Yuki. Yuki nodded and told the waitress,

"How about two chicken curries on rice, and two Italian sodas? Raspberry all right?" he inquired to Tohru. She nodded eagerly. "Raspberry, please." Once the young woman jotted that all down and departed, Yuki wondered aloud, "I wonder why they offer Italian sodas here? Well, we'll just be getting something from two cultures tonight. Uhh, Tohru?"

Tohru hadn't heard him. While he'd been ordering, her eyes wandered about the restaurant some more, taking in the exotic decorations and paintings on the walls and the hanging lamps. Over the soft foreign music playing throughout the place, Tohru could hear some of the news report on TV—a barely audible buzz. But the images on the screen were what caught her attention and held it fast. Ice statues, some ten or twenty feet tall. A reporter was interviewing a group of people in front of the statues.

"Excuse me for just a second!" Tohru said quickly, almost knocking her seat over when she darted to the corner to stand in front of the television set.

"…..High School has been nominated for this year's number one prize for ice sculptures according to some rumors, even though the official judging isn't until next week," the parka-clad lady with rosy nose and cheeks announced. "Though Yamashiro High only has about one hundred and twenty students, year after year they put out some wonderful entries for Hokkaido's Snow Sculpture Competition."

"We work really hard, starting as early as October, and I think our students really have something to be proud of," said a man whose caption labeled him as the vice principal of that school.

"This year the students have gone with a zoo theme. It's really quite spectacular out here!" the woman with the microphone crowed a little too exuberantly.

'Please, tell me where you are!' Tohru begged in her mind as she stared at the ice sculptures in the panning view on TV. The Horse. The Tiger. The Dog. The Cow. The Dragon. The Rooster. All of them were there, the animals of the zodiac in sparkling white. All but the cat, of course. It could just have been a coincidence. But Tohru was willing to bet on this one.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, joining her. He, too, looked at the TV, but the scenery had changed back to the reporter. She talked a little more about this year's contenders for the cash prize and about the rules for the sculptures.

"I just have a hunch," Tohru said to Yuki distractedly.

"…..think we stand a good chance this year. Might even put Mizuno on the map," a grinning old man commented in puffs of condensing breath.

"Well, the best of luck to you," the reporter said. "Back to you, Chieko."

"And that was our field reporter, Maaya Asada in Mizuno. Now we'll hear from our meteorologist, Masanobu Takada, for this week's weather….."

"Mizuno," Tohru repeated. She looked at Yuki, who appeared confused. "Did we find a 'Mizuno' in any of those files?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "Why do you—"

"It's just a crazy feeling," Tohru explained, "but I think that's where we ought to go. Mizuno."

Yuki looked a little stupefied. "Okay….."

"Excuse me, but your food's ready," their waitress called from behind them. Yuki and Tohru abandoned the TV set, but all throughout dinner, she could think of nothing but the village with the zodiac ice sculptures. Maybe it really was nothing more than a crazy feeling, but at any rate, it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

The next morning they both piled into the two-passenger vehicle Yuki had obtained, along with all of their luggage. It was costing them quite a bit to rent—it seemed they had ended up coming to Hokkaido at the height of the tourist season, when lots of people not just from Japan but from mainland Asia and other countries, too, came to see the snow festivals and ice sculptures. It was better than having to wait for the bus, though. Yuki volunteered to drive—seeing as how he was the only one who could—and Tohru handled the road maps. The elements made the going slow; before an hour would pass away after the plows shoveled the roads, they'd be clogged with snow again.

"I think it snows more here in a day than it does in a year back home," Yuki observed, taking a swig from a thermos filled with hot chocolate that Tohru had prepared earlier. The car's heater hardly seemed to take off the chill, so the hot drinks came in handy.

"Mm-hmm," Tohru agreed. "I wonder if you can ever see the sky?"

"Oh, it's pretty nice here in the summer, I've heard. Cool, but there's more flowers and greenery. A lot of people come here on vacations. Real ones," he added, sipping his cocoa.

They made a couple of pit stops to refill the gas tank—it turned out the car had lousy gas mileage to boot—and to eat lunch, and they were only a few miles away from Mizuno, by Tohru's calculations, when the car began to make strange "clunking" sounds. And then it began to slow down. Substantially.

"This…..can't be good," Tohru remarked worriedly. "Maybe we should pull over."

Yuki sighed with frustration. "It figures. I wouldn't be surprised if this thing is really a lemon with a new paint job, the way it's been running."

Yuki followed her advice, and once the car scooted to a halt, he turned off the ignition and got out to check under the hood. Tohru looked over the map in her hands. If they could get going again, they might be able to turn around and head back to the last village they passed maybe half an hour ago, a little village called Giwa. When Yuki came back inside the car a few minutes later, he was covered with a light dusting of snowflakes.

"I'm afraid it's no good, Tohru," he told her frankly. "We've got an oil leak." He collapsed against the back of his chair. "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"Don't say that," Tohru said gently. "You didn't do anything to—"

"I could have checked the car more thoroughly before we left," Yuki said, reprimanding himself. "But I was in too big a hurry to do that. When we get back to Sapporo, I'm going to see the manager of the dealership that lent us this piece of junk and get a refund for our money. I'm just worried about how much time this has cost us."

"Really, Yuki, it's okay," Tohru assured him. She looked out her window. "Maybe someone will drive by and we can get some help."

"I don't know about that," Yuki said. "We've been the only ones on this road for over an hour."

"You never know," Tohru replied, trying to be positive. "Maybe some tourists will be as eager to see the ice sculptures in Mizuno as we are."

He chuckled a bit at that.

"I know our situation isn't the greatest," he told her, "but if I have to be stuck out here in the middle of a freezing wasteland, I'm glad it's with you."

Tohru gave him a coy smile. "I'm not exactly sure how to take that. You make it sound like I'm being punished." They both laughed softly, but the sound eventually died away, replaced by the vast, oppressing stillness of winter closing in on them.

"Good thing we've got coats," Tohru said.

"I guess all we can really do is wait. Or go on foot. It's only a few more miles, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we could do that. But what about the car?"

"We'll have to leave it. But I'll write a note and put it on the window explaining what happened and that we'll be back for it. I honestly don't think anyone would want to steal it, considering how poorly it runs."

"You have a point, I guess. Well, I guess it's time for some cross-country hiking."

"In the snow," Yuki added. "We'd better take some more of that hot chocolate. We wouldn't want to freeze to death out there."

Tohru looked at him, suddenly feeling a wave of dread bordering on panic.

"You don't really think we'll…..?"

"No, of course not. I was only joking. It is only a few miles, after all. We'll be in Mizuno long before that happens."

"All right. We'd better get started then," Tohru said, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

No cars did come by while they trekked down the narrow icy road to Mizuno. If they'd waited, they could have been stranded for a long time. Maybe it was just a dip to their luck. It was bound to happen occasionally. But Tohru remained confident that they would rebound again and make some real progress. It was twilight and steadily growing darker when they finally sighted a break in the white snow up ahead.

"That must be it," Yuki said, stopping to rest for a moment.

Tohru's teeth were chattering, otherwise she would have agreed. And though the exercise of walking and carrying her duffel bag kept her from turning into a human icicle, she was far from comfortable. She could hang in a little longer, though. She was sure of it.

They started again for the village, and Tohru wanted to laugh with delight when she could finally see the gray, wintry sea to the west—the field of water for which the town was named, no doubt—through the veil of thickly falling snowflakes. It was dotted with fishing boats of various sizes.

"And I bet that's the mountain from the story, the one all of the animals ascended to go to the feast," Yuki said, gazing off at the pure white mountain a mile or so in the distance to their right. It was a lot bigger than Tohru had imagined. Climbing up that peak to marry the lord's daughter would have been a tough feat indeed!

"It looks like my hunch may have been right," Tohru said in an awestruck tone. "The easy part is taken care of, at least."

"This was the easy part?" Yuki wondered thoughtfully as they trudged through the snow toward the village.

Tohru felt more and more excited as it grew larger. The snow gradually turned to slush, and they finally arrived. She and Yuki drew more than a couple odd stares. She guessed that visitors usually didn't just stroll right in. Mizuno really was in the middle of nowhere, and miles from any other towns or villages.

"We might as well go find a place to stay while we do our checking," Tohru said absently as she surveyed the place. Mizuno was a very cute, quaint village, bigger than the ones they'd passed on their journey. It was almost as if it had been transplanted from a former era and kept just the same. All of the roofs were covered with clean white snow, and the trees, too. There were more ox-drawn carts and horses traveling down the streets than cars. Tohru could see an open-air fish market further up the street, and several shops selling things like dresses, coats, candy, bread, meat, tools…..and of course there were one or two bars as well.

"Now, where do we find a motel?" she wondered aloud. A man passing by in front of her carrying stacked crates full of glass jars stopped in his tracks and addressed her.

"There's an inn two blocks north and one block west," he volunteered, and then moved on, the glassware in the crates tinkling in the crisp air.

Tohru blinked and watched him cross the street, vanishing inside a glass shop.

"The people around here seem friendly enough," Yuki said. And under his breath, he added, "but I really can't see our family living in a place like this at any time in history."

They followed the man's directions and eventually found the inn. It was a traditionally styled one, if built a little differently from the ones Tohru was used to. It had a tile roof and a hanging plaque out front with a scraggly pine tree painted on it. It was a couple stories high, but not very large. There probably weren't many travelers coming here except at festival times.

The inside had a fresh pine scent, provided by the sprays of prickly branches decorating the place. A few electric heaters were glowing around the front room, providing a little warmth. To Tohru, it felt very welcome. A short old woman with more gray than black in her coifed hair was writing in a logbook at a desk when they entered, and when she looked up, Tohru noticed her kind, grandmotherly face immediately.

"What can I do for you, sir? Madam?" she inquired in a slow, creaky voice. "Do you need a room?"

"Um, two rooms, please," Tohru said, reaching into her coat pocket for some money. 'How much is it per night?"

"I'm afraid I only have one available right now because of the competition, but I'll give it to you at a discounted rate, if you like."

"Um," Tohru replied, biting her lip. She looked to Yuki, who turned a faint pink for a second.

"I guess that's alright," he said.

"O-Okay," Tohru agreed. "We'll take it," she told the lady at the desk, writing her name down in the book and paying the innkeeper from her wad of bills.

"Very good," the old woman said, rising as slowly as she spoke. Tohru almost offered to assist her; she looked like she had back problems, the way she stooped. "Our rooms are rather spacious, actually, and I can have some extra bedding and futons brought up in a jiffy." Somehow, Tohru doubted that last part as the woman shuffled over to the flight of stairs leading to the second story, her halting movements reminding Tohru of a Noh actor, if less deliberate. They followed her up the stairs. It took a while, but they eventually reached a room at the end of the hallway. The inn did appear to be very clean, modestly decorated with dried flower arrangements and hanging scrolls of ink paintings. It was quiet, too.

"Here we are," the old woman announced, sliding a paper-matted door back and turning on the light switch inside to reveal a fairly large room with one window and an alcove in which a scroll with calligraphy hung. They accompanied her inside, and Tohru saw that there was also a low table with a heater built underneath and a dresser, both decorated with some of the dried flowers she'd seen before. The old woman shuffled over the yellow tatami mats and opened up a closet.

"You'll find a futon and pillows in the closet, my dears," the old innkeeper said. "I'll have one of the girls bring up more presently."

"Thank you," Tohru and Yuki both said in unison.

"Not a problem," she replied in that slow, wobbly voice. "Just let me know if you need anything. I'm always downstairs. Oh, and dinner will be brought up at six. Would you like the steamed fish and potatoes or the tempura with rice?"

Yuki and Tohru both agreed to the steamed fish, and the old woman left them to their own devices, wishing them a pleasant stay. Tohru was glad to drop her duffel bag on the floor and massage her shoulder. Yuki went over to the room's single window and looked outside.

"Oh, Tohru, you can see the harbor from here. And the ice sculptures, too, just beyond that." She went to take a look.

"This is so neat!" she gushed. She felt so happy to finally be here. She hoped the answer to the Sohmas' curse could be found somewhere in this cute little town.

They had enough time to take a walk around the place once they unpacked; it turned out it didn't take too long to see most of the town. It could have fit snugly on Tokyo U.'s campus with plenty of room to spare, really.

"Do you think we should start asking around tonight?" Tohru wondered out loud as they neared the edge of town and stood outside a cloth dyer's shop.

"I guess," Yuki said. "But where do we start? Who around here is likely to have heard of a family that lived here hundreds of years ago?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question," she responded. She cast her eyes over the town. Twilight had settled in and was growing darker by the minute, prompting the citizens to turn on their lamps and lights. The sounds of the town carried far over the cold winter air, people going home for dinner, people doing their shopping and laughing in the streets. In a building somewhere nearby, she could hear a flute playing a lively tune. "I guess we'll just have to ask around and see where we get." She looked at her watch. "It's almost six," she said to Yuki. "And I'm getting a little hungry. How about we go back to the inn now? Steamed fish sounds really good."

"I'm starving. And maybe after dinner I can find someone who will help me retrieve the car."

"Kay. Sounds like a plan. Maybe I can do some investigating while you're gone."

They made their way back to the inn and were delightfully surprised to find a piping hot dinner already laid out for them on the low table. It was delicious, even though it tasted a little different from what they were accustomed to. Tohru again marveled at how a place not so far from home could seem like a foreign country.

"It looks like it's stopped snowing for the time being," Yuki said, gazing out the window after dinner. "I'll go see if I can call someone to help take care of that car." He stood up and started to put his coat on. "Will you be alright?"

"Uh-huh!" Tohru chirped. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to ask around, see if anyone's ever heard of the Sohmas. Or the Kao-Mas. I promise I'll be back by nine."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Alright then. You be safe." He buttoned up the last loop on his coat and parted the door, giving her one last long look before disappearing. He hadn't even been gone a full minute before a muffled female voice called at the door.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" it called. "If you are finished dining, may I please collect your dishes?"

"Uh, sure!" Tohru said. She'd already gathered most of them together on the tray anyhow. The sliding door opened and a pretty young woman with long black hair tied and braided with a white ribbon was kneeling just outside. She wore a plain but pretty purple kimono with its sleeves tied up. Tohru supposed she was one of the old innkeeper's assistants.

"Excuse me for interrupting," the young woman said. She appeared to be about Tohru's age.

"Oh, no, not at all! It's no problem!" Tohru said. The girl came in, keeping low, and looked surprised to find everything neatly stacked up and ready to take away. She smiled and bobbed her head deeply. "I'll be just a second. Oh, and I brought up some extra bedding, too. It's in the closet with the rest. Do you need anything else?"

"Um, not that I can think of," Tohru said. The young woman bowed again, taking the tray in her pale slender arms, and was about to leave when Tohru reconsidered. "Oh, wait! Maybe there is something you can do for me." She might as well start here at the inn. It couldn't hurt, could it? "I'm trying to find some information on a family that lived here a long time ago. Hundreds of years ago. They used to be record keepers in this village, back when it was called Iwa. The family name was Kao-Ma."

The girl in the kimono looked dumbfounded. "This is Iwa," she replied slowly, unblinking. "It used to be, anyway, until a hundred years ago or so, but I've never heard of any Kao-Mas. The name sounds Chinese. I don't think I can be of much help to you." Tohru sighed softly, even though she'd more than expected that to be the answer, but the girl continued, "You might try asking at the shrine. It's at the base of Mt. Kamiyama, northeast of town. You can see the lamps burning from your window, even. That's where all the records of the town are kept. Who knows? Maybe some of those old monks have heard of the Kao-Mas."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tohru said enthusiastically. "Better than any I've come up with, anyway. A shrine, huh?" She went to the window and looked out. She could see a faint orange light glowing against the face of the mountain. 'I can't wait to tell Yuki,' she thought.

"It's called Kamiyama shrine, after the mountain. Not that that's important information, really. It's the only shrine for miles around."

Tohru thanked the girl for her information, assuring her it was indeed very helpful. It was too late to visit the shrine tonight, but when she did, she wanted Yuki to come with her. An hour passed, and he still didn't return. She hoped he was having as much luck with the car as she was with finding an answer for the curse. Just sitting around in the room at the inn with nothing to do made Tohru restless. She hadn't really brought much with her, just a few necessities and personal effects. She looked at the picture of her mother where it rested in the alcove under the calligraphy scroll.

"Isn't this exciting?" Tohru asked. "I feel like we're finally getting close! We really might be able to lift the Sohma curse! Think of how happy everyone would be!"

She felt so charged with energy that it was hard to sit still. Normally, at home, she would have channeled that energy through cleaning, but there really wasn't much for her to do in the room. She did lay out two futons on the tatami mats, though, one for Yuki and one for herself. After that, she decided to take a bath in the adjoining room. It was nice to be submerged in so much heat to take away the memory of the day's chill. The steam helped to calm her down, too. A little.

'Oooh, I wish it was tomorrow already!' Tohru thought as she dressed for bed. 'I just know I'm not going to get much sleep tonight.'

Yuki returned before long, his pale features highlighted with pink from the cold. Tohru was sitting at the table with her feet by the heater, writing the day's events in her journal. She looked up with a smile when he slipped into the room.

"Welcome back!" she said cheerfully. Yuki regarded her with a fond expression and hung up his coat in the closet.

"I brought the car. The man who drove me out offered to keep it in the shed next to his store. He also let me use his phone to call the rental company. They promised us a refund and a replacement. They'll bring a car by tomorrow and tow the dud back."

"That's good," she said, setting down her pen. "Oh, and guess what, Yuki?" She proceeded to fill him in on all that the serving girl had told her about the temple.

"It sounds as good a start as any," Yuki replied. "How about we go there tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

"Great!"

A soft rapping outside the door distracted them. Yuki slid it aside to reveal the old innkeeper with a tea tray shaking in her feeble hands.

"Tea, my dears?" she offered in a hopeful voice.

The loud shrilling of a bird outside the window stirred Tohru out of her dream-filled sleep. She squirmed under the thick downy blankets covering her and lifted her head. She could see Yuki on his futon across the room, lying on his side still asleep. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and even breathing. Bright beams of sunlight were piercing the window. Tohru blinked her eyes a few times until they adjusted. What time was it, she wondered? She sat up and felt the chill of the air already beginning to permeate her nightclothes. She wrapped herself in one of her blankets and got out of bed, making starting the heater the first priority of the day. The room was beginning to warm by the time Yuki arose as well. Tohru had gone into the bathroom to dress and was now rummaging through her duffel for a hairbrush.

"Good morning," Yuki greeted her, a little tired-sounding but cheerful at least, if he didn't look it. He rubbed his face and yawned. Tohru stifled a giggle. It wasn't his floppy hair sticking out in every direction that was so funny—she'd seen him enough mornings to be used to it. It was the way he fell back against his pillows, simply refusing to get up that was so amusing. Yuki definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Aren't we going to the shrine today?" Tohru asked.

He bolted upright again, suddenly seeming wide-awake.

"That's right!" He threw aside the covers of his futon and scrambled to his feet, eyes searching for his suitcase. He changed out of his dark blue pajamas and worked the wildness out of his hair by the time another young girl—this one seeming no older than twelve or thirteen—asked to come into their room, offering to bring up breakfast. Tohru's stomach was rumbling in anticipation, and within fifteen minutes they had a full course of rice, eggs, fruit, and tea. The girl also rolled up their futons and bedding and packed them away in the closet for them while they ate.

Shortly thereafter, they set out for the temple by the mountain. The outside air had a chilly snap to it, so they dressed as warmly as possible. With the car still out of commission they had to walk, but there was a path, albeit one almost hidden by snow, that connected the town and the shrine. The streets were almost empty, surprisingly, and the few people about seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere else. Tohru asked a young girl who appeared to be a high school student what was going on, and the girl replied that the Snow Festival judging was that morning, and virtually the whole town was turning out for the event.

"We've got to hurry and clean up the sculptures before the TV crews come," she said proudly. "They've all been snowed on, and we want them to look their best!" She hurried off with her peers, running easily through the icy street towards the harbor. Tohru wished she, too, could go see the statues up close. Perhaps, if they found the answer they were looking for quickly, they could stay and do some real vacationing while they were here.

She and Yuki trudged up the path that wound irregularly through the bare trees that lay between the town and the great white mountain in the east. The branches were dusted with sparkling snow that dropped like fairy dust with the slightest breath of wind. Tohru caught sight of a snow owl almost blending in with the canopy by the path. It fixed them with amber eyes and clicked its beak as if upset. Tohru smiled and waved at it without slowing her step. They also sighted a fox in the middle of the path that fled the moment it realized it was spotted. It too, like the owl, had a clean white coat. Everything here was white, she noticed. Looking back towards the sparkling sea, she could just barely see the forms of the snow sculptures. The trek was only a mile long, but the higher they went, the better they could see the town. On a clear day like this—the first since she'd arrived in Hokkaido, everything stood out so clearly and beautifully. Up here, time hardly seemed to touch the world.

After an hour or so of hiking up the snowy path, Tohru and Yuki caught sight of the first sign of the shrine—a square arch that marked the entryway to sacred ground.

"We're almost there," Yuki announced, glancing over at her. "Do you want to stop and rest for a minute?"

"No, I'm fine," Tohru said. Really, she was excited. "Let's keep going."

They passed under the snow-covered arch and continued up the path. The path grew steeper the further they went, until the town behind them was just a barely visible smudge against the snow in the valley. They had reached the foothills. The great mountain towered high above them, impressive and severe.

"Look, I can see the shrine," Tohru said, panting slightly. Yuki held on to her arm to help her over a large rock in the middle of the narrowing path. "Thanks."

It wasn't a shrine quite like she was used. It wasn't any bigger than an apartment, though it was much grander looking with its sloping roofs and clean-swept patio. It rested on low stilts amidst the rocks and bushes. An unbroken stream of white smoke sprouted from the roof. Tohru was hardly able to keep her excitement restrained as they approached the stone steps up to the shrine.

Yuki went first, but he had no sooner put a boot on the first stair than a ginger cat tore past him, running underfoot. The cat flew up the stairs in an instant, stopping suddenly at the top. It sat down on its haunches and seemed to give them a dirty look. It even hissed before running away along the patio, disappearing around the corner of the shrine.

"Was that…..?" Tohru began to ask.

"No, it just sort of looks like him. Has the same attitude, too."

"You there! What are you doing?"

A middle-aged, bald man in a thick black robe was calling down to them from the corner where the cat had disappeared. Tohru got the strange feeling that the cat had tattled on them. The man in the robe—a shrine priest obviously—didn't look very happy to see them. He walked along the patio and stopped at the head of the stone steps but did not proceed any further.

"Oh, uh, hello!" Tohru said. She began to introduce herself. "My name is Tohru Honda. I'm from—"

"I don't care where you came from, girl," the bald man interrupted her rudely. "What do you think you are doing, bringing evil to this place?"

Tohru was dumbstruck. "Evil?" she repeated incredulously.

The priest, clenching his heavy beaded necklace with one hand, pointed at Yuki with the other. "I can feel it radiating from that young man! He carries an evil spirit with him!"

Tohru didn't know quite what to say. Yuki looked just as surprised as she. It seemed the cat really had tattled on them.

"Um, sir, I don't know what you're talking about," Tohru insisted. "We just wanted to ask some questions!"

"We've come a long way to get here," Yuki added with visibly less tolerance. "All we want to do is talk."

The bald priest's expression of disdain didn't waver.

"Leave this place at once, before I call the police."

"No, please, sir! If we could just talk to you for a minute or two!" Tohru said desperately, but the priest shook his head.

"Maybe you should go on by yourself," Yuki said in a low voice for her alone to hear.

"But—" she countered.

"Enough. Leave now," the priest ordered. "I will not speak with either of you." He turned without another word and left. They stood there at the foot of the stairs, looking up at the forlorn shrine despondently. Yuki's lip curled a little, and he turned on his heel, starting back down the path. Tohru took one last look and hurried after him.

"I guess that didn't go as well as I had hoped," she said to him softly.

"No," Yuki muttered darkly. Once they reached the gate, he stopped in his tracks. "I'm…..I'm sorry, Tohru," he said. "That priest wouldn't let you in because of me." He gave a short laugh. "I guess our little encounter this morning has proved one thing at least."

Tohru was confused. "What?"

Yuki's bothered expression changed into a wry smile.

"He knows about the curse."

Tohru thought about that for a moment. "I think you're right. If only we could get through to him. We want to break the curse, after all."

"Tohru?" Yuki asked her in a small voice. She met his gaze and saw that his violet eyes were full of uncertainty. "You don't think I'm…..evil…..do you?"

His question astonished her as much as their reception at the shrine had.

"Of course not!" she assured him. "I don't think a person so good and smart and kind as you could ever be evil! Even if you tried!"

He seemed encouraged by her words, and a smile slowly spread on his face.

"Thank you," he replied. He started back down the path, but Tohru didn't follow him. She looked back in the direction of the shrine thoughtfully.

"Yuki, wait."

He came back and stood by her. "What is it?"

"It's just…..we have to go back. I don't want to give up this easily."

"But, the priest said—" Yuki said.

"I know. But this is important to me. I'm going to do my best. I can't just go home knowing that I didn't do everything I could." She looked into his eyes and smiled, grabbing onto his hand and tugging it. "Tohru Honda never gives up. Come on, let's go back!"

When they reached the stone steps once more, Tohru noticed that the bald priest who had turned them away earlier was nowhere in sight. Instead, her eyes fell on a short, rounder man who was idly scattering birdseed onto a snowy patch beneath a gaunt maple. He seemed to be much older than the priest they met earlier, but he wore the same rosary and stark black robes, with thick socks and straw sandals on his feet. Yuki and Tohru exchanged a look then started towards him but before they could get very far the old man called out in a loud, clear voice.

"I wondered when you would be coming back."

Tohru blinked in surprise, her eyes widening a little.

"Um, we were here just a few minutes ago," she began to say.

"It's been a long time, young master," the old priest announced, dusting the rest of the seed off his hands. Sparrows had already flittered down from the trees to take advantage of his generosity. He turned away and walked toward them, but his twinkling eyes were set solely on Yuki. Though his face was marred with many deep wrinkles, he had a gracious, grandfatherly feel about him. "A long time indeed."

"Uh, sir?" Yuki replied, apparently as confused as Tohru.

"It's been many centuries since a Kao-Ma set foot on this mountain," the priest told him. "I do apologize for the unfriendly welcome you received earlier, but we wanted to know right off whether or not you were serious about coming here."

"Then you know?" Yuki asked. "You know why we came?"

"I'm a bit surprised it's taken this long, " the old priest said, "but then, the Kao-Mas have always been a proud family."

"You knew them?" Tohru asked. "You knew the Sohmas, er, the Kao-Mas?"

"I haven't met any of them personally until now, but I have known of them. Their legend does not extend beyond the stone gate, but on this mountain, I guess you could say they're famous.

'I knew it!' Tohru thought ecstatically. 'I knew we'd find some answers if we came here!'

"I'm a bit surprised to see that you have come, Master Rat," he said again to Yuki. Yuki's shocked reaction at his words was mirrored in her own face as well, Tohru imagined.

"Wait, how did you know he's—"

"I recognized him," the priest answered simply. "Plus the cat was going haywire and spitting up a storm."

"So, can you tell us how to lift the curse?" Tohru inquired hopefully.

The old priest raised one bushy eyebrow at her skeptically.

"I can tell you, but I'm afraid there's nothing either of you can do about it," he replied.

Yuki leaned forward, eyes flashing tempestuously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "Are you saying my family is going to be stuck with this curse forever? Why won't you help us?"

"Calm down, young man," the priest responded soothingly at the same time Tohru entreated him,

"Let's just hear what he has to say, Yuki, and figure the rest out later." Yuki folded his arms disagreeably but closed his mouth and glared at the priest with expectation. The priest sighed then spoke.

"Only we few priests who dwell up here at Kamiyama know the whole story about the curse that was placed on the Kao-Mas. Or Sohmas, is it now? Interesting. Anyway, this tale has been passed along from elder to initiate for generations. We've been waiting for this day for centuries. It's a fact that Kao-Ma Ichirou, or the first Rat, tricked Kao-Ma Sujirou, or the first Cat of the zodiac, in order to win the race to the peak of Kamiyama." He looked up at the pointed, white top of the mountain as he unfolded the story. "It is also know that Kao-Ma Sujirou came to this very shrine to ask the priests for a curse to punish his rival Ichirou. Though he was warned about the possible backlash of his actions, Sujirou cursed his rival anyway. When Ichirou learned what had happened, he was furious, and understandably so. To punish Sujirou, he seized all of his property, all of his titles and his inheritance, and cast him out of the family. Sujirou wandered the earth, banished and alone till the end of his days. But after he died, his spirit—the Cat's evil spirit, lived on and has possessed certain members of the Kao-Ma clan ever since that day.

"Kyo," Tohru uttered, distraught. She had seen the evil spirit before, and it had terrified her. But she knew that, deep down, it was Kyo on the inside. Her friend. And—

"We gave a string of holy beads like these to ward away the Cat's spirit," the priest continued, lifting his heavy necklace with a finger. "So long as they are worn, Sujirou cannot possess the body and cause more pain and suffering."

"What about Ichirou?" Yuki questioned. "What happened to him?"

"I was just getting to that," said the priest, adjusting his robe front against the cold. "He went to the priest of this shrine to demand that the spell be reversed but was told it was already too late. His own anger and hatred for his cousin burned hot, and it grew stronger every day as the Kao-Ma family began to realize the weight of Sujirou's curse. Ichirou's hatred ate away at him like a disease and contaminated all those who followed in his stead."

"So that's the reason why Akito is dying," Tohru murmured softly. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the violent young man she'd had so many encounters with. "Please," she entreated the priest. "We want to know how to make all of this suffering end! Ichirou's and Sujirou's."

"Easier said than done, young lady," the priest replied heavily. "After all these centuries, their hatred has endured, and the entire Kao-Ma clan pays the price for it."

"Can't you tell us something useful? Please! Anything!" Yuki cried.

The priest regarded Yuki for several moments, his black eyes boring into him and his expression severe all of a sudden. When he spoke, it was in slow, deliberate tones—an almost otherworldly voice.

"The Rat and the Cat must set aside their hatred for one another once and for all. Only then will the curse be lifted and the Kao-Ma family be free."

Tohru and Yuki stared at him in stunned silence.

"That's it?" Yuki said incredulously. "Kyo and I have to stop hating each other and everything will go back to normal? After all this time, after all this pain…..! That's what it would have taken?" He looked extremely upset. Tohru herself was still trying to process all of this.

'So if the Rat and the Cat can just put aside their differences and get along, then everything will be okay?' she thought.

"Not you," the priest corrected Yuki. "Ichirou. You are his descendant by blood, but you do not bear his birthright."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, perplexed, but Tohru made the connection.

'That's right,' she said privately. 'Akito carries Ichirou's legacy, since he's the head of the family. If Yuki had been given that responsibility, then it would be Yuki suffering from the core of the curse…..' Yuki was still unaware about the truth of his relationship to Akito. Akito had forbidden her to mention that Yuki was really Akito's brother. If he knew the truth…..how would he take it, she wondered?

"Akito has to talk to Sujirou," Tohru said to Yuki. "He is Ichirou's direct descendant and the head of the Sohma family. Since he carries the core of the curse, he's the one who has to resolve things with Sujirou."

The corners of Yuki's mouth turned down in a frown.

"Somehow I don't see that happening in my lifetime," he said. Tohru didn't pay much attention to his remark. Instead she turned to the priest and asked,

"So how do we get Sujirou to talk to Akito?"

"You will have to work that out for yourselves," the priest answered. "Summoning him will be easy enough. Just remove the beads."

'That's right,' Tohru recalled. If Kyo ever took his beads off, he turned into the demon Cat. Sujirou.

"It's getting him to talk that will be the difficulty. He has a will of his own and can completely take over both mind and body if he wishes."

"Well, Akito isn't really one for negotiating, either," Yuki muttered.

"Therein lies the simplicity of the solution. And the difficulty," the priest said. He looked upward at the clouding sky. "It looks as though a storm is coming, and a bad one. I suggest you two go find some shelter and discuss this on your own. I have told you all that I can."

"Thank you so much," Tohru told the priest, bowing deeply. He returned the gesture with a nod and made to go up the flight of stone steps into the shrine.

"I do wish you luck," he said before they departed. "I would very much like to see the world rid of such a curse."

Yuki and Tohru took their leave of the old priest and began the journey down the path to the stone gate and the town. By the time they passed under the arch, fresh snowflakes were beginning to fall from a sky that had grown dark with clouds in just a short time. Yuki felt like the sky reflected his own state of mind. Veiled. Impenetrable. He hardly spoke to Tohru on the way back—he was far too preoccupied. But when she asked him what was on his mind, he couldn't keep himself from opening up to her.

"It's amazing," he remarked as their boots crunched through the snow. "To think that all this time the solution was so simple. It could have been lifted centuries ago. How many people have suffered because of the stubbornness of those two?"

"I don't think it's quite so simple as that," Tohru replied in a soft voice. "People have their differences. That's just human nature. But sometimes, if they're hurt just deeply enough, they feel like they can never forgive the person who hurt them. I remember a time back when I was a little kid. After my dad died, my mom and I lived with my aunt and uncle. The ones I moved back in with a few years ago for a little while."

Yuki remembered them. He didn't have a very high opinion of them because of the way they treated Tohru during her stay. But he nodded anyway.

"Well, things were going tough for us because of all my dad's medical bills, and Mom was working three jobs to try and take care of us. She didn't get along with my aunt and my uncle very well, but when she couldn't afford to pay the rent anymore, she had to ask them if they'd let us stay in their house for a while. She always told me that she loved me enough to put up with them, though I didn't really understand much back then. We were only going to stay there long enough for mom to get back on her feet, but after just a few days, things got pretty tense between my mom and my aunt and uncle. They blamed her for my dad dying. They never really liked the idea of his marrying her in the first place. My mom knew that all along. But when they started accusing her of being the reason Dad died, it was more than she could take. She acted like it didn't bother her, but I know she cried herself to sleep some nights. I used to worry that it was my fault, that I was the one making her cry, but she would just hold me and tell me how much she loved me and my dad, and how glad she was that I was still on her side. I didn't really understand why she said that till much later.

We eventually moved out of my aunt and uncle's, but my mom could never bring herself to speak to them ever again. She even had a hard time talking with Grandpa, just because he was associated with them. And she couldn't turn to her own parents, either. They wouldn't have anything to do with her or me. Mom was so alone. She knew Dad's dying wasn't her fault, but she felt like everyone was talking about her, blaming her for it. She never did forgive my aunt and my uncle for the way they treated her, though she did start communicating with my Grandpa on my dad's side a little, years later. She felt she'd been hurt too badly. She carried that her with her for a long time. It grew dimmer over the years, but it never completely disappeared."

Yuki understood perfectly what Kyoko had felt like. He had been hurt in his life, too, mostly by Akito. Akito had said things to him, done things to him, for which Yuki could never forgive him. And would never forgive him. 'But then, am I no different from Sujirou? Or Ichirou?' he wondered. Still, the thought of forgiving Akito seemed impossible. Yuki stared straight ahead through the mirage of falling snow. 'Maybe I am no different.'

By the time they arrived back at the inn, a strong wind had picked up, tousling the leafless trees and blowing sheets of snow off the roofs and the streets of town. People scurried to get indoors, and shops began putting "closed" signs on their doors and windows.

"It looks like we're in for a blizzard," the innkeeper informed them when Yuki and Tohru came through the door, shaking the snow off their boots and coats before removing them and hanging them up in the entranceway. "Strange. The weather station didn't catch this one. It's come on so suddenly. It looks as though the Snow Festival judging will have to be postponed."

"Oh, I hope the statues are okay," Tohru said, thinking of all the hard work that had gone into making those towering animal sculptures. Yuki's thoughts were more focused on their own situation. A blizzard? This could not be good. He looked at Tohru's pretty, concerned face. They had the answer now that they needed, such as it was, but if they couldn't make it back in time…..

They had only four days left.

"Let's see if we can get some lunch," Yuki recommended, more in an attempt to distract himself than because of real hunger.

They ate a lunch of fried rice and vegetables in their room while the wind howled outside the window fiercely. Tohru kept to herself thoughtfully most of the afternoon, writing in her journal. Yuki read a book he'd brought along for the trip for most of the afternoon, but by the time dinner came up, he realized he had not read more than a few pages. Most of the time he'd just been gazing at Tohru kneeling at the table with the photograph of her mother. The hours passed slowly, and Yuki was left with little to do but listen to the storm and think about lifting the curse. He wondered what it would be like, not to feel the heavy weight of sorrow hanging over him anymore. Not to transform into a rat every time he was embraced by a girl. But more than that, he wondered what it would be like to hold her close in his arms. Just once.

Tohru glanced up when a young serving girl, the same who had brought them their lunch, came in with dinner.

"It's still snowing pretty heavily," she informed them. "The ploughs are doing everything they can to keep the snow from building up, but it's a tough job. This storm's expected to last a day or two." She set down a large pot of some kind of sweet-smelling soup on the table along with bowls and serving utensils. "Don't worry about having to pay extra for the extended stay, though," she assured them. "The manager never charges when the weather is like this."

"That's very kind of her," Tohru said, lifting the lid of the pot and sniffing the contents. "Mmm…..smells delicious."

"Let me know if you need anything," the girl said, brushing a loose strand of raven hair away from her face. "Oh, I almost forgot! There was a message for you downstairs, Mr. Sohma. The arrival of your replacement vehicle has been delayed because of the blizzard, but you can expect to see it as soon as the roads are clear enough to bring it."

'Terrific,' Yuki thought wryly. 'As if we didn't have enough problems already.'

"It looks like we might be stuck here for a little while," Tohru said after the girl left. "Well, at least we don't have to pay extra for the stay."

Yuki nodded solemnly, going to join her at the table. She ladled the hot soup into a bowl for him and her and began to eat. Yuki didn't feel hungry at all. He was worried. Worried about what this extra delay might cost him. He studied Tohru's features as she delicately sipped her soup, trying to memorize them better than he already knew them. The cost would be so much more than money.

"Do you not like it?" Tohru inquired when she noticed he wasn't eating. Yuki was stirring the chunks of meat in the soup around absently. "I can ask the management for something different if you like."

Yuki shook his head to decline. Tohru looked down to her own meal and back at him, her brow creased and blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "I don't mean to pry, but you've been awfully quiet since we got back from the shrine."

"No, everything's fine," Yuki assured her. It was a lie, but did he really want to make her worry any more than she already did? She had enough to deal with; he would just be adding to the problem. "It's just not as good as you make it."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He forced himself to return the expression.

"No problem."

The winds eventually died down, but the snow was still falling thickly outside. This was normal for Hokkaido, Yuki understood, but he wasn't accustomed to seeing so much snow come down at once. He could hardly see out the window. It was getting late, and Tohru was laying out their futons for the night. He turned around to watch her work in her pajamas, humming happily to herself as she tucked in the blankets and made sure everything was perfectly done. Yuki still had to bathe and change. A hot bath might calm his nerves. Tohru's still-damp hair was done up in a braid that hung over her shoulder as she plumped up their pillows.

"There. All done," she declared with a big grin. Yuki couldn't help the warm, happy feeling he got whenever she looked at him that way. To think that he might lose that feeling, never to know it again, was almost more than he could bear. And should they fail to meet Akito's ultimatum, he never would know that feeling again. There could never be another Tohru Honda. Not for him. But letting her smile like that in ignorance, not knowing what lay in store for her if they failed, seemed almost cruel. If they did fail—Yuki hated to contemplate that possibility, but he couldn't rid his thoughts of it—how would she look as her fate dawned on her? Would she still be smiling as Hatori raised his hand to her forehead to take away all her memories of the Sohmas?

He realized he was clenching his fists and quivering. What was more, Tohru had noticed and was giving him that worried expression again. He didn't want her to worry anymore. He didn't want her to get hurt. But what could he do about it? Akito said she had to do this alone, that she wasn't allowed to know.

Right then, something inside Yuki snapped.

"Tohru," he said, kneeling down in front of her on the futon and taking her by the shoulders. "Listen to me. What I have to tell you is very important."

"Yu-Yuki, what is it?" she wondered, catching his mood and clearly worrying about it. Yuki sighed and tried to work out how he should break the news to her.

"You're not supposed to know this, but Akito has declared an ultimatum," he stated. He felt a shudder run through his body. This wasn't going to be easy. "He told Hatori just after he got married without permission. If you don't lift the curse from off the Sohmas by the time the sun sets on the last day of the year, then Hatori will have to erase his wife's memories, and….yours as well," he finished slowly. He let his hands fall, and they balled up on his lap until his knuckles turned white. "We're not supposed to help you, either, but when I found out, I just couldn't stand by and let you go it alone not knowing what the consequences would be." After the words poured out of his mouth, Yuki felt a wave of remorse at seeing her eyes widen, like he'd kicked a small helpless puppy. "That's why I came here to Hokkaido with you."

"Yuki," she said his name softly. "I….."

She sat there looking stunned for several moments. Her big, unblinking eyes were fastened on him, and Yuki felt like they were probing into his innermost soul. He expected her to be upset at the unfairness of Akito's ultimatum, maybe even angry with him for keeping this a secret from her, but when she finally spoke, tears filling her eyes, it was in a calm and peaceful voice.

"Yuki, thank you," she said slowly. "I'm…..glad you told me." She rose to her feet, face unreadable. Yuki could only guess what frantic thoughts were flying through her mind. He felt his heart pulsing wildly inside of him, urging him to say more. She turned her back and started to move away, heading for the table where her mother's picture was. Yuki got to his feet and was about to speak when a voice outside their room pulled his and Tohru's attention away.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" It sounded like the serving girl from earlier. Likely come to clear away their dinner dishes.

"Um, yes. Please come in," Tohru invited her. Yuki wondered if he was imagining the slight wobble to her tone. Had he done her any favor, really, telling her what might lie ahead? Maybe he shouldn't have said anything about it at all.

It was the same girl in her dark gray, snowflake-patterned kimono, rather fitting for the weather and Yuki's mood. She poked her head into the room but remained kneeling outside.

"There's a phone call for you downstairs in the lobby, Mr. Sohma."

Yuki was a bit startled. "Uh, thank you," he responded. The girl bobbed her head and shut the door, hiding herself from view. Yuki exchanged a glance with Tohru, who also appeared curious. Who could be calling him here, he wondered? Who even knew he was here, besides—

"Hello, Shigure," he spoke into the outdated-looking telephone at the innkeeper's desk. She was busy sweeping the floor by the entrance, but Yuki kept his voice low anyway.

"Yuki!" the man said in a silly, excited manner. "How's your vacation? Have you seen any—"

"Is this important, Shigure, or did you just call to ramble?" Yuki asked him with exasperation. Not waiting for the response, he added, "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"Well, it was pretty simple, actually. I just called all the inns and motels on the west side of Hokkaido until I found one you were listed at."

"You what?"

"Oh, it was nothing. There aren't more than a handful in that area anyway," Shigure said, not missing a beat. "So. How are things going?"

Yuki sighed. "Lousy," he admitted.

"You haven't found anything yet?" Shigure's disappointed voice said on the other end.

"Actually, we have, but it isn't going to be easy." He explained to his older cousin all that had transpired at the base of Kamiyama that morning. Shigure's reaction was an echo of his own.

"That's it? I was expecting something a little more…..I don't know….esoteric. Magical amulets, or an exorcism, or something like that. But all those two need to do is say they're sorry?"

"Let's just be thankful that's all we have to do," Yuki said tiredly. He proceeded to fill the Dog in on their current situation. "We'll be stuck here at least until the storm passes," he finished.

"That's not good," Shigure replied whimsically. "Yuki, the New Year is only in—"

"I know," Yuki grated. He sighed again. "There's something else you should probably know. I told her."

"Well, it's about time," Shigure said annoyingly. "How did she react?"

"I mean I told her about Akito's ultimatum, you idiot," Yuki clarified with even thinner patience.

"Oh." The man sounded let down. Yuki wished he was there before him so he could punch his lights out. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried to keep calm. "Well," Shigure continued, "if we know now how to lift the curse, why don't we just go ahead and do it? Why wait for New Year's Eve?"

Yuki steadily replied,

"Because if we do that, then Akito will know that we helped Tohru, and he will probably just go ahead and erase her memory anyway. And who knows what would happen to us?"

"Yuki." The older man clicked his tongue. "Worrying about yourself when there's a greater prize to protect? Honestly." This time it was Shigure's turn to sigh. "I guess we have no choice then but to wait until you return."

"I guess," Yuki said, his thoughts wandering as he glanced about the room. His eyes fell on a travel brochure on the innkeeper's desk. He picked it up and looked it over. Was she planning on taking a trip to Florida? His eyes rested on the sunny beaches and palm trees displayed on the paper. He looked over at the little old woman hunched over her broom, sweeping the floorboards by the door clean, and an idea occurred to him.

"Just try to hurry, if you can," Shigure warned him, serious for a change. "For every hour you lose, Tohru is in greater danger."

"I hadn't realized," Yuki replied sardonically.

"I'll see what I can do around here. I hope to see you two soon. Take care of Tohru, okay?"

"I will," Yuki said, hanging up the phone. He looked towards the stairs. Back in their room, Tohru was likely talking to her mom and seeking advice. She was probably confused. And frightened. "I most definitely will," he vowed under his breath.

When he returned to the room at the end of the hall, he quietly slid the door aside and found Tohru gazing out the window at the falling snow. She gave a start when she heard his footsteps and looked back at him. Her face was a little paler than usual. Yuki stood behind her at the window.

"That was Shigure," he said, "just checking in on us."

Tohru's gaze fell, and she returned it to the scene outside.

"I thought so," she replied. "Are he and the others doing alright?"

"It sounds like it."

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Tohru broke the silence, asking,

"Does Shigure know? About what Akito said?"

"Yes, he knew." Yuki said. For some reason, Tohru's faint reflection in the glass window became downcast.

"I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble," she said quietly to him. "Coming here, risking getting into trouble with Akito….."

"I wanted to come," Yuki insisted, and at his words, her features perked up a little. "And as for Akito…..I don't care what happens to me. I'm just concerned about you."

"Thank you, Yuki. It means a lot to me." They watched the snowflakes fluttering past the window for a little while, and in the meantime, Yuki formulated a plan in his head. A back-up plan. Just in case.

"How would you like to go to Florida?" he asked out of the blue. Tohru turned around and regarded him quizzically.

"Florida?" she repeated.

"I hear it's really nice there, this time of year. Warm, with long stretches of beach and palm trees…..It doesn't have to be Florida. We could go to Africa. Or Italy. Or Acapulco, if you prefer."

"Yuki, what are you talking about?" Tohru asked him.

Yuki took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is…..we can go anywhere." He paused. "I'm not going to let Akito take your memories away," he said frankly. "If we can't break the curse in time….." His gaze rose to their reflections in the dark glass, at the snowflakes flying outside in the cold night. "…..I'll take you away, as far away as you want to go. I'll protect you, Tohru."

Her form crumpled a little bit, and her shoulders shook as though she was crying. Then she turned around and caught him by surprise, throwing her arms around him.

"Ah, Tohru—!"

POOF!

Smoke swirled around her as she fell to her knees, cupping his now tiny body in her hands. His whiskers brushed her cheek. He looked up at her with beady eyes, ears and tail twitching wildly with surprise.

"Thank you, Yuki," Tohru said. She was crying. "Thank you so much." Listening to her sob broke Yuki's heart. He patted her cheek with a tiny paw to reassure her. "You've been such a good friend to me. I don't want to lose those memories we share together," she choked through her tears. One of them splashed onto Yuki's paw. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I still want to try. I have to do my best. I have to have faith in myself that I can do this. Still, I'm glad to know that you're there to help me."

Rat Yuki let his head droop. "So you don't want to go to Acapulco, then?"

Tohru let out a small laugh and set him down on the floor, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She didn't seem to realize that he had been serious.

"No." She smiled at him genuinely. "There's a family with a curse that needs breaking." She sniffled. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life worrying about transforming into a rat if a girl ever hugs you, do you?"

"Well, no," Yuki answered.

Tohru chuckled again, already regaining her usual spirit. "Neither do I." She got up and retrieved her mother's picture off the table, packing it into her duffel bag. Yuki watched scampered off the futon to get out of her way.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Tohru was packing her journal away now, too.

"This storm's got to let up sometime," she said, all smiles. "And when it does…..I want to be ready."

Author's Note:

You have no idea how freaked out I got when I was nearly finished writing this chapter and scrolled back to check—only to find that the first, oh, FIFTEEEN PAGES or so were GONE! I nearly cried. I nearly had a heart attack, more like. I certainly didn't want to have to rewrite all that junk. But it turned out the computer was just slow catching up. What a relief. Well, as we approach the end of the story, it should be fairly obvious who the "pairing" will be. I considered just flipping a coin. Really, I did. But I think it works out better this way. And I hope fans of the other pairings will continue to read this story (and not hunt me down and kill me as some have threatened to do). Gotta find out how it ends, right? Well, don't stop now. It keeps getting better from here on out. Arigatou, minna-san! Ja mata, ne.

Next:

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket….." Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart


	37. Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart Part 1

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

Disclaimer: Well, guys, this is it. I hope you enjoyed the story. I've really loved writing it, and I'm looking forward to the sequel. Yes, you heard right. Hopefully some of you will want to read it, though likely most of you are groaning and wailing "Get it over with already!" But more about that later. Anyway, I just want to take a second to praise all of the creative minds that have come up with so many wonderful Fruits Basket stories, especially for the original one and only. Thank you, Ms. Takaya! This story of mine has been of my creation, but the original characters and the Fruits Basket story is credited to its respective creators and producers. (And I'm still just as poor as ever, so please don't sue me.) Thanks for reading, everyone, and thank you SO SO much for your support!

Always, for Caiti

Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart

Part One

Tohru fiddled with the antenna on the beat-up old radio that the innkeeper had lent her, trying to catch snatches of the news that broke through the static from time to time. It was hopeless, however. No matter which way she pointed the long, thin rods, she couldn't make out more than muffled words she thought were describing a baseball game somewhere in Yamaguchi. She looked up at Yuki's arrival—the young man had two brown grocery bags balanced in his arms—and pushed the radio away, folding her arms on the tabletop.

"No luck yet," she said in a defeated tone. Yuki set down his load on the table and brushed some of the melting snow off of his head and shoulders.

"I don't think it matters too much," he said with an almost flat smile. He reached into one of the bags and took out a couple of pears, handing one to her to snack on. "It's still snowing, I can tell you that much. Three feet of fresh powder. All in one day. Even the snowplows are having a hard time keeping up. The people here don't seem to mind too much, though. Most of the shops are closed, but there are still some stores and services open despite the weather. The shelves at the grocery store were almost bare, though. I managed to get a few things, just in case."

Tohru couldn't help smiling a little. Yuki was anxious about the storm—the blizzard, rather—even though the lady who managed the inn assured them that she kept her larder well stocked for this sort of occasion. At least the storm seemed to have died down a little over the past few hours. The wind had howled terribly all night and most of the morning. It was already rather dark, though it had only been a few hours ago she and Yuki ate a lunch of steaming miso soup and pork dumplings.

With the roads the way they were, leaving town had been out of the question. Their replacement rental had not arrived yet and likely would not for some time. The unreliable car they had driven to make it here was buried under feet of snow by now, miles away from town. Outside their window, the snowflakes continued to fall thickly and quietly. The clean white mounds almost rose to the top of the first floor, partially because of the plows driving up and down the streets pushing it to the sides. The only way out of the inn was the main entrance in the lobby. The manager's hired girls shoveled it frequently and reinforced the snow banks. It felt strange to go outside and be sandwiched between walls of snow higher than you. The people in town really did seem used to it, though. The kids were excused from school for the duration of the blizzard, and so long as the storm was slacking, they made snow caves and forts and had snowball fights all over town. The fishing boats were all tethered in the harbor; the winds made the sea too dangerous.

"Hardly anybody has a working phone," Yuki said. "There's too much interference to use a cell. Radios are pretty much ineffective, too. I tried to get in touch with the rental company again, but I think the storm may have damaged some telephone lines. It looks like we're stuck here."

He didn't say it, but Tohru knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

After today, only three days left.

"It's alright," Tohru said in a cheerful voice, trying to be positive despite their predicament. "We still have time. I'm sure the storm will let up soon. Besides, it's kind of fun being stranded in a blizzard, isn't it?"

Yuki stared at her as if silently wondering how being stuck in the middle of nowhere in this weather could possibly be fun. A heartbeat later, though, and his eyes and mouth both smiled.

"I suppose it could be worse," he admitted. He resumed unpacking the brown paper bags, laying their contents out on the table. Bottled water, dried fish, some packaged meals, a tin of pickled fruit, beverage mixes, and even some sugar snacks. "We have a roof over our heads, at least."

Tohru nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the pear and turning her head a bit to better hear the wind picking up outside.

Tohru's eyes popped open instantly, and then she rolled over on her futon to glance around the room of the inn she and Yuki were staying at. It was still dim, perhaps not morning quite yet. She'd been having an uneasy dream of trudging through an endless field of snow, in a desperate hurry to get somewhere, with snow falling from the dark sky and piling up higher and higher till she couldn't move at all. Then she was spirited away to a place that had a familiar feel—after a few seconds of trying to remember the details, Tohru realized it had been Akito's house, just not exactly the same. It was more maze-like, and the ceilings seemed lower, the halls longer than in reality. She was being pursued by something. Or was she chasing it? She could only recall feeling terribly afraid, running without tiring through that never-ending house, looking over her shoulder now and again to catch only a glimpse of a monstrous face with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth just behind, the flaring hem of a silk kimono vanishing around a corner just ahead. When she reached the center of the enormous maze—or was it a house?—she saw a huge, gaping hole in the middle of the floorboards. Feeling pretty sure it was not supposed to be there, a perfectly round hole some ten or fifteen feet across, she carefully approached it and peeked over the rim. It was utterly dark inside, and how deep she didn't know. A slight movement in her peripheral vision startled her, and she jumped back to find Hatori in the room, too. He looked just as he ought to, in his long white lab c oat, but he had a strip of black cloth covering his eyes and his left arm was straight, pointing down at the hole. Tohru couldn't remember speaking, or even hearing, jut sensing what was wanted of her. 'Go down there.' She backed away from Hatori. 'No, no, I don't want to.'

Hatori lunged at her suddenly, grabbing her by the arm, and hurled her over the edge of the hole. Tohru distinctly felt the unsettling sensation of her feet losing contact with the solid floor, the almost nauseating feeling of free falling. Her soundless scream was swallowed up by the black abyss.

Focusing her eyes and taking one long, steady breath of cool air, she found Yuki standing before the window, his figure straight and arms folded. His profile appeared intensely concentrated, his mouth and eyebrows turned down in a slight frown. Tohru saw his futon on the other side of the room, neatly folded up and stacked. Yuki was already dressed in a white button-up shirt in the Chinese style. He looked even more like a ghost before the pale window. Tohru had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't still dreaming.

"What time is it?" she asked in a hushed voice. Yuki's eyes widened a little at the sound of her voice, and he looked at her with mild surprise.

"Oh, you're awake? It's 7:15. The sun won't rise for a while, if it comes up at all."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, pulling the top blanket around her covetously for warmth and standing up.

"Come see for yourself," Yuki instructed her, standing back a bit for her to get a clear view out the frosted panes. A clear patch had already been rubbed into one, but Tohru breathed on it to enlarge it.

"It's…..snow!" she exclaimed, trying to angle her head for a better look. That it was snowing didn't come as any shock to her, not after being in Hokkaido this long. It was the fact that she could have climbed through the window and crawled out onto it that startled her.

"The whole first floor is buried," Yuki said. "The girls who work here were up all night in shifts; they're still trying to dig this place out, but there's nowhere to put any of it. I went outside a while ago to check. Buildings, cars…..they're all covered. I heard one man say this is the worst storm this place has seen in over fifty years."

Tohru was listening, but not attentively as she stared out at the bleak whiteness. If they'd known things were only going to get worse, she would have asked Yuki to leave with her yesterday. Now it looked like leaving Awa would be next to impossible.

"…..are melting some of it with heaters, but it appears that either way, we're stuck. Maybe for days," Yuki continued, arriving at more or less the same conclusion she did.

His words left a somber silence in the room. Tohru fought down the anxiety that began to make her heart beat a little faster, all too much like a clock counting down the seconds. Yuki looked equally troubled. Seeing the worry in his gentle violet eyes made Tohru want to encourage him, even though she herself had little encouragement to spare.

"Don't worry, Yuki," she said, giving it a shot. "We'll be alright. In the end, I know we'll be."

The tactic didn't seem to work. Yuki directed his attention back to the window to study the aftermath of this latest ripple in their fortune, concern etched so deeply in his features she wondered if they might leave permanent marks.

"I want to believe you, Tohru," he replied. "You have no idea how much I want to." He grew quiet for a moment then abruptly turned away. He snatched his canvas shoulder bag off the table in mid-stride, heading for the door. When he reached it, he took his coat off the hook on the wall and looked back at her.

"I'll try to be back soon." With no further explanation, he slid aside the door and walked out. The resounding click as it closed made the room seem even quieter. Tohru, pulling the blanket around her tightly, was left alone with her tumultuous thoughts—where Yuki was going all of a sudden, when they were going to leave Awa…..and what on Earth she could possibly do to help lift a thousand-year-old curse.

Yuki had been feeling agitated ever since the storm set in. He knew it was foolish, blaming his emotions on a storm, but for the past couple of days he'd felt like his mind and body couldn't stop buzzing, moving, thinking. For every hour lost the odds stacked up against them. New Year's was only three days away. He and Tohru had to break the curse before the sun set on the last day of the year, and to do that, they needed to return home as soon as possible.

He put his shoes on in the entranceway, coat already snugly buttoned up. Just as he was about to go out, a pair of tired-looking girls with rosy cheeks and noses carrying snow shovels made their way into the inn.

"Oh, it feels so good in here!" the younger-looking one commented to her friend in a breathy voice. They were damp with snow. Yuki felt a little sorry for them, working in conditions like this. But the girls—everyone around here, in fact—seemed to take blizzards like this in stride. They were still talking, still smiling. Like Tohru, Yuki sometimes couldn't understand why people would want to live all the way up here in this little village by the sea where it was constantly cold and white. To these people, it was home, but to Yuki, the village of Awa had very quickly become a trap. A trap he was desperate to escape.

When he'd come downstairs, the innkeeper merely shook her head at him and went back to writing in her logbook. She'd already known what he'd wanted to ask, and they were still out of luck, apparently. Nevertheless, Yuki's determination forced him out the door into the white, snowy world.

The girls were successful at keeping a path to the street clear; Yuki could hear the engines of the snowplows going up and down the street. Whenever one passed, it clogged the path up with snow again. Yuki waded quickly out into the streets to the now familiar sight of men and women everywhere trying to dig themselves, their houses and stores, and their property, out of the banks. They couldn't stop working. As soon as they cleared away the snow, more would fall and bury them again. It was still snowing, even now. The wind was much milder now than it had been during the night, but it still had a knife-like chill that stung his exposed skin.

After perhaps an hour of inquiring door to door about transportation—at this point, he'd take a car, a snowmobile…..even a dogsled if something was available. But everywhere he asked he was told pretty much the same thing—Yuki was close to giving up. "That's crazy talk, kid. You're not going anywhere till this storm blows over" was the most common response to his questions. When he asked the locals in frustration when that might be, they just shrugged. Some had lived in this village their whole life, endured every winter here, but they could no more predict the end of the storm than he could sprout wings and fly. That had been another idea, or had led to one, at least, but Awa possessed no airfield of any kind, no planes. A person couldn't come this way by rail, either. Awa was almost completely cut off from the world.

"How do you get supplies up here, then?" Yuki asked over a light lunch of fish sandwiches. It was well past lunchtime, but Yuki had ignored his rumbling stomach until it cramped up with pain. He would have returned to the inn to have lunch with Tohru, but it was getting difficult to be around her. Not that she herself was any problem. He adored her. But feeling time slip away without coming any closer to finding a way to save her was driving him insane. Yuki idly wished that he could split into two people—one to search out an answer to the transportation problem and another to spend what might be his final moments with the blue-eyed brunette who had become the love of his life. Three days left. How would he spend his last three days with her? He hadn't given up yet—wouldn't give up!—but sometimes, when he looked up at the cloud-covered sky and the sprinkling snow falling to the earth, the question crept back into his consciousness.

"Well, by truck, usually, or by boat. But we always keep enough in storage over the winter to see us through tough times like these. Phew, this is one of the nastiest blizzards I've seen in a long time. And I've been alive for a looooong time." The unkempt old man went back to swigging his beer, resting his elbows on the counter of the bar Yuki had stopped in—one of the few that hadn't been totally inundated with snow. The man's clothes gave off a fishy smell. Likely he was a fisherman waiting out the blizzard before going back to work.

"It could be days before the roads are cleared," Yuki said sullenly, mostly to himself. He raised his glass of water to his lips but then set it down again hastily, sloshing the liquid over his hand. "Wait, did you say 'boat?' Can the boats leave the harbor?"

The man set down his drink and ran a gnarled hand through his pure white hair. He turned beady black eyes on Yuki and responded with a bark of a laugh,

"What, in this weather? You'd have to be a daredevil or just plain crazy to try and sail out in this. The ice on the water isn't that bad yet, but put that together with wind and waves strong enough to flip you right over, and you're just begging for trouble."

Yuki, intrigued, realized he was tracing invisible lines in the shape of the islands of Japan on the counter with his forefinger. He turned to the older man and said,

"You seem knowledgeable about this sort of thing. Are you a boat captain by chance?"

"Yeah, I am," the gnarled man said in reply after another deep gulp of his beer.

"What kind of a boat?" Yuki asked, trying to keep the conversation alive. He was ignoring his own lunch completely.

"Whaling boat. Go after smaller catches from time to time, though, in warmer weather. Dolphins. Tuna. Shark….." He trailed off, nursing his glass.

Yuki asked him off-handedly, "Do you ever take on passengers?"

"Yeah, sometimes. During the tourists season." His speech was getting a little slower and less pronounced. Yuki wondered if his drink really was beer, or how many he'd had already.

"Do you think you could take on a couple now? Leave today and arrive on the main island tonight?"

The boat captain guffawed suddenly, spraying a few unswallowed drops of his golden drink on the countertop. The attendant, who had so far been ignoring their talk, automatically wiped up the spill with a towel and moved away to serve another customer. The rough-looking, white-haired man wiped his lips with the sleeve of his heavy wool coat and said to Yuki,

"You're going to have to get me a lot drunker to agree to a harebrained scheme like that. Wasn't I just telling you how dangerous it is, boy? There'd have to be darn good incentive to make me risk putting out to sea in a storm like this, even during a calm spell."

Yuki fingered his lips thoughtfully then flipped the receipt for his meal over and reached over to borrow a pen out of a mug sitting atop the register. He jotted down a number then showed it to the captain.

"Is this incentive enough?"

The man squinted at him slightly, then slapped his hand over the slip of paper and dragged it closer to him. He picked it up and examined it. He looked the most sober he'd been since Yuki had begun speaking with him. The boat captain looked over the paper a couple of times. He sounded skeptical as he inquired of Yuki,

"You really have this much money, young man? Or is this all just a funny joke?"

Yuki fixed him with a serious stare. "It's not a joke. My family's well endowed, and it's very important to me…..and to them…..that my friend and I get home as soon as possible. Safely would be preferable, but all the same….."

The ship captain nodded slowly, but Yuki couldn't tell if he was accepting the offer or not. The white-haired man studied the paper in his bent, arthritic hands again and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Yuki waited impatiently but skillfully wore a mask of indifference on his face.

"Huh. You young people. Always in a hurry. Well, if you're willing to pay this much, then you must be serious. A couple of conditions, though."

"What?"

"First, you pay me half now, as a security payment. I'm still not entirely convinced you're not just having a bit of fun with old Ari."

"Fine," Yuki agreed. "What's the other term?"

"Second," the captain—Ari, was it?—said slowly, sounding like he'd either had enough to drink or was astounded out of his wits by the proposition, "None of this 'setting off today' business. It'll take the better part of a day to make it around the island in these circumstances, and I'm not going to hurry right into disaster. I'm not fool enough to try sailing after nightfall, either, so you're going to have to wait till at least tomorrow morning."

"Five a.m.," Yuki pressed, gripping his glass firmly in his anxiety. He might be grasping at straws with this notion, but he was willing to take whatever he could possibly get. He'd swim if he had to.

"Too early. We'll set off when it's light enough for me to see where I'm going. You and your….friend…..just be ready to go."

Yuki bit down his futile objections. Really, he should be grateful this man was willing to risk himself and his boat to aid him and Tohru. It took a bit of artful…..persuasion…..but money was no object to Yuki. It would not kill him to get a job to pay the rest of his way through college. Money was no object at all where Tohru was concerned.

"Agreed," he answered, getting up to go. "You have my thanks, Mr.—"

"Ari. Kiyoshi Ari," the man replied. His smile seemed heavy as he took Yuki's hand and shook it in a painfully strong manner. Yuki hoped he wasn't already having second thoughts.

"Tomorrow, then," Yuki said, leaving a tip for the bar attendant next to the plate bearing his half-eaten sandwich. He had already gotten halfway to the door when Captain Ari called out to him,

"Pier number six. That's where my boat is docked, and don't you be late!"

Yuki paused long enough to wave his acknowledgment to the rough old man and see him down the rest of his alcohol in one swallow. "Don't worry," he thought with immense satisfaction as he strode out the door. He wanted to run. "I won't be."

Tohru was dumbstruck when Yuki told her about the deal he'd arranged with one of the village's fishermen to get them out of Awa. He'd come back early in the afternoon, just shortly after Tohru returned from her own outing. There wasn't much to do in their room at the inn, so she'd set out on a walk—staying close to town, of course, just in case the storm started up again—to try and figure out what to do if…..no, when…..they made it back home. Just making it back before the time limit was reached would be the easy part, it turned out, in meeting Akito's ultimatum. Getting Akito and Kyo…..no, Sujirou…..to talk to each other and work out their centuries-old hatred for each other would be much more difficult. Much, much more difficult. Tohru knew enough of their personalities—well, Akito's at least—to know that there was a lot of bitterness between the two. The Sohma curse bred itself. It fed on itself. And all of the Sohmas had to suffer from it, regardless of whether or not they were members of the zodiac.

"But, Yuki, how?" Tohru asked breathlessly. She was in such a stupor that her toes strayed too close to a hot coal under the blanket-covered, traditional-style table and got burned slightly.

"Well, I had to bribe him," Yuki confessed. "But at the rate we were going, it didn't look like we'd be able to leave any time soon."

Tohru nodded slowly, once. Even in this weather, the people around town were continuing to put up their New Year's decorations and buying food and presents for the big event—a constant reminder of their plight. Time was running out.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, he said," Yuki informed her. He gave her an optimistic smile. "I hope you're still packed."

Tohru managed to return the expression, but it wavered a little as her head turned towards the window of their room. She thought she'd heard the wind's mournful howl sounding again, just a moment ago.

That she was able to get any sleep that night was a wonder. For some time Tohru had just lain awake on her futon, staring up at the ceiling. Now and again she'd dart a look over at Yuki's sleeping form. He had his back to her, his head pillowed on his arm, breathing softly. Whenever she wasn't looking at him or the ceiling, she gazed at the framed photograph of Kyoko Honda resting on the tatami mats next to her pillow. The sassy, fun-loving woman didn't seem to mind the chill or the occasional rush of wind beating at the window at all. Tohru wondered how much longer this blizzard was going to continue. They might wake up to find snow piling higher than the roof!

She wasn't entirely sure what to make of Yuki's plan. It seemed like a good plan—the best they had, anyway. And she trusted Yuki. She had to wonder, though, just how much Yuki had to pay to convince one of the local villagers to take them out in his boat in a blizzard. A lot, most likely. How could she ever repay him for doing such a thing?

If it were just Tohru Honda on this expedition, as she'd originally planned, she doubted she would have even made it this far. She wouldn't have known about the ultimatum, either. She might very well have ended up buried in snow somewhere in Hokkaido. Part of her felt embarrassed, having to rely on Yuki so much. Even so, she was glad that she could rely on him. Glad that he thought she was worth all the trouble she was putting him through. Her eyes moved to Yuki again.

"Thank you," she said in barely a whisper. "Yuki, thank you so much."

Yuki stirred slightly under his blankets and slumbered on.

Just looking at the Tidal Wave, Tohru couldn't easily see how it had gotten its name. It was a pretty small boat, actually, and only the mounted harpoon launcher at the bow gave her any clue that it was a whaling vessel. It was made of white and red painted steel, moored to the pier somewhat dejectedly. There was hardly anyone else in sight along the dock, even at this hour, when fishers would be well out to sea. There were only other sailors about, and a handful at that, come to ensure that their boats had made it through the night undamaged. The winds hadn't been as bad the past few hours, but the snow was falling still the same, covering everything in sight.

The late dawn was still rather dark; it looked to be another sunless day. When Tohru and Yuki arrived at Pier 6 with their light baggage, Captain Ari was already on the deck of his boat, inspecting it. He was wearing a thick, fur-lined coat and heavy pants and boots. A wool cap covered the top of his head and a smoking cigarette poked through the thick beard on his face. When he noticed them, he turned away and came down a narrow metal plank to the pier and stood before them.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up or not, young man," Ari mumbled around his cigarette. He held out his gloved hand. "But it's time to prove you really are crazy enough to pull as stunt like this."

Yuki looked mildly perturbed, but he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blank, sealed envelope and handed it over to the boat captain.

"You'll find the check is exactly what I promised you. You'll get another one once you keep up your end of the deal."

Ari grimaced. "I can take you as far as Otaru. It'll be too difficult to dock at any of the smaller villages. Otaru's the last port of any reasonable size before you reach the strait, and in weather like this I don't like to venture too far away from home."

"That's not what we agreed," Yuki countered heatedly. "You'll get us to Aomori—"

"There's another big storm coming in from the north," Captain Ari argued back, just as forcefully. "If you asked any of my comrades, what I'm about to do is downright stupid, boy! You don't just cast off during a blizzard! Now look, I'd be much more comfortable at home in front of a nice warm stove than freezing on deck. Your money's a tempting offer, sonny, but I'd almost rather this all be a grand prank!"

Yuki's charm and good looks couldn't win everybody over, Tohru figured. The captain did have a point. This was a dangerous undertaking. Likely he had family here and didn't want to do anything that might get himself lost or hurt. Tohru looked back toward the main body of the village. Could they afford to spend any more time there? What if the storm didn't clear for days yet?

Yuki eyes seemed as impenetrable as the cloud cover overhead. His voice was cool and soft, but it had an undertone to it that Tohru rarely ever heard. It almost made him sound as dangerous as the storm.

"Take us as far as Hakodate port." It sounded more like an order than a request until he added, a bit reluctantly, "Please."

Tohru wondered whether or not she should help plead their cause. Her eyes flashed nervously between Yuki and the boat captain. None of them made a sound for several seconds. Even the falling snow seemed louder. While Tohru shivered beneath her clothes, clutching the straps of her duffel bag with cold fingers, she heard Captain Ari sigh deeply. One of the hands he had folded over his chest reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"All right," he relented. "But for no better reason than that your girlfriend here is mighty cute. It pains me to see that look on her face." He turned his back on them and clomped up the steel ramp to the deck of his vessel. Tohru and Yuki both stared after him somewhat incredulously. Tohru thought she was too cold to blush, but she felt a startlingly fresh warmth spread over her cheeks. She avoided looking at Yuki, who equally paid as little attention to her, so she couldn't get a glimpse of his own face. The captain thought she was cute? It was a little…..flattering. She thought she could live with the embarrassment if it meant they could leave this village. Tohru wanted to see home so badly and be with her friends and family and the Sohmas…..It must have been the New Year's spirit getting to her.

Yuki waited at the foot of the ramp for her to board first then followed after. Once on, Tohru looked around the deck of the boat. It was some forty or fifty feet long and a little less than half as wide. Thick ropes were coiled in piles along the sides, and some equally thick nets hung in various places. Not quite in the center of it all was a little room shielded on all sides with Plexiglas. Tohru recognized the large, spoked wheel used to steer the vessel inside, along with some other electrical controls.

"Is there a crew?" she asked curiously when they approached the captain, who was coming out of the command room and heading back for the ramp, probably to cast off and get underway.

"No," he replied in his permanently coarse voice. "Just my teenaged sons and me. They wanted to come along, but I told them to stay home."

So he did have family. Tohru shifted a bit uncomfortably, but not because of the temperature. Tohru was about to inquire more about his family—to show an interest and try to get to know this man, who was risking a lot to help them, better—but before she had the chance he spoke up, saying,

"Not a whole lot of living space on the Tidal Wave. There's a kitchenette downstairs and you might find some chairs. It's either that or stick it out up here in the open air."

"Thanks," Yuki piped up behind her. "Come on, Tohru, let's go down. It might be a little warmer, at least."

Tohru let him gently nudge her in the direction of the aft section. There was a square hatch in the metal deck and a short ladder going down. Yuki ventured below first, acting the gentleman as always, and took her bag for her as she started descending the icy cold rungs. Just before her foot touched the floor, a loud rumbling overtook the boat and the ladder she hung onto began to vibrate. She dropped down but almost fell over as the floor lurched. The rumbling continued—the engine propelling the boat, and after a minute or so the ride became a little smoother. It wasn't taking Tohru's stomach very long to remember her recently discovered aversion to watercraft. The ladder suddenly became a lifeline, and she tried her best not to moan.

"How long did Captain Ari say the trip would take?" she asked Yuki, afraid of the answer.

"The better part of the day," Yuki replied, sounding a touch crestfallen. It was dark in the tiny little room they stood in, so maybe he couldn't see that Tohru was turning shades other than a pale, frozen white. "To get to the main island, that is. If we're just stopping in the port outside Hakodate, then a little less time, I think. But we might run into the same problem again once we get there." When Tohru didn't comment or question he went on. "If this blizzard's as bad further south as it has been in Awa, then we might have to come up with some more ideas." He looked at her and said reassuringly, "But don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

As the boat dipped and rose over a harbor swell, Tohru clapped a hand over her mouth. Maybe not "everything," she thought.

Yuki sat on a low stool in Captain Ari's "kitchenette," gazing blankly at the ticking second hand of his wristwatch. He'd eventually found a light switch to illuminate the cramped room he and Tohru whiled away the hours in. He'd been up on deck a couple of times to see how Ari was faring. Yuki's experience on boats was limited to just a class field trip once in middle school, but he thought conditions appeared rather fair given the situation. The boat churned steadily through the grayish green water, leaving a foaming trail in its wake. Ari was being careful not to stray too far from land; Yuki could see it in the distance—a faint smear on the horizon. The water was free of ice at least, as far as Yuki could tell, and the wind was much weaker than it had been of late. Snow still fell heavily, but in an almost gentle manner. Yuki wondered if perhaps the old fishing boat captain had been overreacting a little in his cautiousness. Well, at any rate, he was much more seasoned and experienced in his field than Yuki. When Yuki commented to him how well things seemed to be going, Ari merely disregarded the words.

"You'd just better hope this storm's blown itself out," he remarked distractedly, reading the gauges on the helm. "But I wouldn't trust too much to hope." He peered through the Plexiglas shield. "I don't like the look of those clouds.

Indeed, the sky seemed to be darkening already.

Yuki found himself obsessing over his watch again. With little to do other than wait and count the seconds for hours, he was quite bored. He would have liked to talk to Tohru, but she was napping in the hammock that hung from pipes in the ceiling. For her, the first hour had been questionable, the second downright miserable. She held up well during the third, but sometime around the middle of the fourth the winds picked up and the sea became choppy. By the start of the fifth she was poised over a bucket, even having little left in her stomach to lose. Yuki recommended she try sleeping it off; maybe the seasickness wouldn't be so bad if she was unconscious. The idea seemed to be working. Now she lay curled up under layers of old blankets and furs that had the faint odor of fish oil, rocking in the hammock along with the movements of the boat.

Yuki supposed she was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Worrying about their deadline was beginning to take a toll on her. He could tell. Every so often, she would just stare into space, but by the ever so slight pout to her lips, Yuki could tell she wasn't just zoning out. That hadn't quelled her resolve, though. They were still here, weren't they? If it were up to Yuki, if he had been the one with the burden, he supposed he would have just buckled under the pressure. Or run away, as he had suggested before. Tohru had the odds stacked against her. It was a miracle they had gotten this far, really. But would that miracle hold out?

As if to spite him, the room suddenly tilted wildly, throwing him off the stool and against some cabinets. A couple pots hanging on nails clattered to the floor. Tohru was very nearly dumped out of the hammock and awoke with a start, throwing back the blankets. Their eyes found each other, and the room's balance was gradually restored. Before she could speak, Yuki said,

"I'll go see what's happening." He pulled himself up and picked his way through the fallen kitchenware to the ladder, climbed through the hatch and into the cold air. The deck was washed over with seawater. Yuki closed the hatch behind him and precariously made his way towards the enclosed room where the helm was. The snow had ceased flying for the time being, but the icy wind pushed against him, almost strong enough to knock him over. Over the side of the ship he could glimpse the gray sea rising and falling smoothly, but some of the swells were as high as the boat. Yuki hurried as best he could to the room where Ari was guiding the Tidal Wave, his gloved hands likely white-knuckled on the wheel.

"I was afraid of this," Ari remarked as soon as Yuki was inside. It was much quieter behind the Plexiglas shield than outside. "Forecast says the storm's only getting worse. It's too late to turn back now. We're going to have to stay on course." Without looking at Yuki he added, "I sure hope whatever business it is you have is urgent, because anything less than a life or death emergency would sound like a pretty bad reason for me to be risking my ship and my neck for it."

Yuki said nothing. He wasn't about to explain to the man that his business was whisking a young woman home to try to break a millennium-old curse so that she wouldn't have her memory erased. Or his, either, because that surely would follow, if Yuki had his way. Instead, he asked the captain,

"What's our ETA?" The bow of the boat dipped unexpectedly, and Yuki felt the gravity shift in his stomach. The waves splashed over the bow of the vessel as it dipped, but Ari steadied it in short course, keeping one eye on the waves and the other on the readouts displayed overhead.

"Depends on where it is you're going," Ari said in a low grumble. "If it's to Hakodate, about three hours. If it's to the bottom of the sea, maybe five minutes."

"I have plenty of time to wait," Yuki remarked, even though in truth he didn't. "I'll take Hakodate over the bottom of the sea."

Ari barked a short laugh, reaching out with his arms to turn some knobs and dials. Then his attention was all focused on the ship again. Yuki didn't mind being ignored. He much rather preferred that the man do his job. He was feeling a little hungry; he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that had been quite a while ago.

The swells were still surging, lifting and dropping the boat in a predictable pattern. Yuki was a little more used to walking along the deck now. His legs carried him back to the cabin below without stumbling, and when he got to the bottom of the steel ladder, he found Tohru sitting on a stool now, her face buried in her hands.

"Feeling any better?" he inquired gently. She shook her head no, still covering her face. The bucket by her feet was empty, though. Maybe she was getting slightly more used to sea travel. Slightly.

Yuki rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat. There was a lot of dry, packaged food—mostly chips and crackers— and cans of soup. Some cans were unlabeled. At any rate, he couldn't find the can opener. Perhaps the heaving of the boat had tossed it to some unknown cranny. He did select some crackers, though—plain, unflavored ones—and took them to Tohru.

"You want anything to eat?" he offered. "These should be pretty safe. You can eat them slowly." It took a couple of tries to coax her into nibbling on one. Yuki rummaged through their bags to find some jerky and dried fruit for himself.

The motions of the boat were constant over the course of the next hour or so— there weren't any more wild surprises—and Yuki and Tohru spent the time discussing how they might possibly convince Sujirou and Akito to talk to and forgive each other. Neither of them was able to come up with any brilliant ideas.

"It's not something we can trick them into," Tohru said, lowering a square, half-eaten cracker from her lips. "That's just not right. It's just like the priest at the shrine said. There may not be much either of us can do about it. Those two have to want to talk to each other. Lifting the Sohma curse…..it's all up to them. All we can do is open the door. They have to walk through."

Yuki gazed down at his knees, all interest in his snack lost. Facing the possibility that, even if they did somehow manage to make it back in time, they still might not lift the curse was difficult to swallow. It was anger and stubbornness that had landed them all in this mess in the first place. How much longer would the curse go on? A hundred years? Another thousand? Maybe he would have to just accept the fact that he'd spend the rest of his life turning into a rat. But there was no way he was going to let Akito get Tohru. Not even over his dead body. He'd find a way to protect her, somehow.

The next couple of hours passed by in relative silence. Yuki felt a little like dozing off himself, but the boat's swaying motions made it difficult. Tohru, seated on another low stool a few feet away, was looking a little less green now. Perhaps a bit of food in her stomach had alleviated the seasickness. Yuki made a mental note never to take her sailing, though. He'd been secretly compiling a list in his head of all the things he still hadn't done with Tohru yet, things he still wanted to do but may never get a chance to. They hadn't gone camping in the mountains, or skiing. Hadn't gone to a school dance together, or to a football game. Hadn't gone bowling. Hadn't kissed…..

Yuki gazed at the blue-eyed girl, who was daring enough now to try something a little more complex than bland crackers. She asked Yuki if there was any dried fish left, and he distracted himself long enough to find it for her. While her delicate fingers worked open the package of smoked, seasoned cod, Yuki let himself drift back into his thoughts.

What about all the things they did now that he still wanted to do? If they failed, who would he study with? Who would he watch movies with? Go on walks or shopping with? If they failed, Yuki felt certain he would never be able to go anywhere near his secret base back home or garden again. Maybe he wouldn't go back home again, ever. Tohru had become too much a part of his life, the foremost thought in his mind every day. If her memory was erased…..if they lost everything they had shared together…..what would be left for him? He was sure that he and Tohru would be kept as far apart as possible, by any means necessary, so even if they did manage to find each other again, there was no way they'd be able to rebuild their relationship. Any action on his part, or any other Sohma's, might actually endanger Tohru. The Sohma family—Akito in particular—was very adamant about its secrets being kept.

"Yuki, is everything alright?" Tohru asked sweetly, looking at him with mild concern painted over her face. Yuki actually jerked in surprise—he'd been so bogged down in his worries that everything else going on around him was tuned out. He blinked and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just fine," he answered. "I was just…..thinking."

At that moment, a crackling, static sound made them turn their heads.

"You kids still alive down there?" It was the captain. Yuki looked around for the source of the sound and spotted what appeared to be an intercom speaker in the ceiling of the cabin. Not waiting for a response, the voice continued, "We're in sight of land. "We'll arrive in about fifteen minutes. Get your gear together and stand by."

Tohru sighed with relief. Yuki was also glad. With nothing to do but sit around, his legs were getting cramped. It didn't take more than a minute to gather their luggage, such as it was, and Yuki and Tohru climbed up the steel ladder and onto the deck. The smell of fresh sea air was a welcome change from the fish-scented room down below. The frigid sea was looking much calmer, and the breeze, though chilly, blew steadily. Yuki walked across the deck to stand behind the railing and took in the view.

"Wow! The coast looks so pretty from here!" Tohru cooed, joining him. The Tidal Wave sliced through the gray-green water smoothly, gradually veering close to the island. The cries of gulls could barely be heard over the whaling boat's engine, but several of them dipped and skimmed over the water and through the air.

Yuki recognized a few of the features of the harbor—namely the long line of boats coming in all shapes and sizes docked along the piers and the one radio tower—the height of which far surpassed all the buildings clustered by the harbor, even at a distance. The town—if it could be called that; it wasn't much bigger than Awa—was a brown and white-speckled lump, but the air was clean enough to make out details on buildings and watercraft.

"It looks like we made it just in time," Tohru commented, looking to the north. Yuki, too, set his sights on the horizon behind them; dark, troubled-looking clouds were massing in the already gray sky. Another storm? Or just a continuation of the last one?

Yuki wasn't as opposed to being on the water as Tohru, but he, too, was relieved to put solid ground beneath his feet again. Tohru was a little wobbly, coming off the Tidal Wave. No sooner were they off than the engine died down, and shortly afterward Ari disembarked as well. A couple of dockworkers hurried towards them to help secure his boat to the posts on the pier. Yuki supposed the captain wouldn't be returning to his village tonight. He checked the time again. It was just past four. The day's light had never really gotten very bright, but within the hour it would be as dark as night again. As if an omen of what was to come, snowflakes had begun pouring out of the sky again. Not as heavily as before—it might snow like this back home. But on this near-frozen island, who knew if it would ever let up?

Once the Tidal Wave was securely anchored and moored, Ari approached them. His breath misted about his unkempt beard, and a light piling of snow adorned his head and shoulders. He had a fresh cigarette between his teeth, adding to the cloud he was emitting.

"Alright, young man. I've kept my end of the bargain. Now it's time to keep yours." He held out his hand expectantly.

Yuki had no need for reminding. He already had the check prepared and sealed in another envelope. He pulled it from his inside coat pocket and handed it over to the whaling boat captain.

"As agreed," Yuki responded. Well, the man hadn't been able to take them as far as he had hoped, but he could settle for close enough. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'd better go find a ferry heading for the main island." He half-turned to go, with a quiet but observant Tohru at his side, but Ari's raucous laugh made him pause.

"A ferry? Hahah! Good luck, kid! By the time you find one willing to take you across, you'll be buried in snow. The whole harbor is shutting down. We arrived in the nick of time. Ain't no ferry that'll take you before this next storm dissipates. The people around here aren't so crazy as me." With that, he adjusted his coat and pulled his hat down more snugly around his balding head. He walked away down the pier, leaving a trail of cigarette smoke and footprints in the newly fallen snow, not giving them a second thought. Tohru spoke up at his shoulder.

"It seems he's right," she said, looking around them. "Everyone's leaving." Indeed, men and boys bundled up against the cold were finishing up their work on the boats, some hauling off the day's last catch in nets and leaving. Yuki realized that, over the almost incomprehensible jargon the dockworkers were spouting, the heavy sound of a bell was clanging over the harbor. Lights were being turned on in the watchtowers, too, to guide in any other ships that might still be out on the water.

The wind was beginning to pick up, carrying the sound away from them. Yuki was extremely disappointed to be put off when everything seemed to finally be looking up, but as much as he disliked the situation, Ari was right. No one was going to be taking them across the strait tonight. He prayed this storm didn't last as long as the blizzard up north.

"Let's go. There should be a place where we can stay around here," Yuki suggested. "Just for the night."

Tohru nodded wordlessly, surveying their surroundings, and meekly followed after.

The dreams did not return, but Tohru lay awake that night, almost afraid to look at the glowing alarm clock in the tiny motel room she shared with Yuki. Tohru felt a bit guilty. There was only one bed in the room, and Yuki had volunteered to sleep on the floor. He was swathed in blankets at the foot of the bed while she was on the somewhat comfortable mattress, wide awake and mind racing. She considered getting up and doing something constructive, but the past couple of times she'd tried, she only ended up pacing back and forth across the floor—five steps both ways.

She was equally afraid of looking out the curtained window. There had been some thunder earlier, while she and Yuki were checking in. How long was this storm going to last? Would they find themselves up to their eyeballs in snow here, too? They couldn't afford to waste any more time. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve, and she had to report to Akito before the sun set. During this winter season, that was rather early in the day. She had just hours now, and only an idea of how to lift the curse. She didn't want to admit it to Yuki—he was already worried enough about her—but she was beginning to feel just a little afraid.

She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her mother's photograph by the dim glow of the nightlight. Kyoko's expression never altered, and Tohru usually found that constant smile a source of comfort. But now, looking at her mother's face, she had a hard time settling her nerves.

'Just be yourself. You'll be fine.' That had been her mother's most valuable piece of advice. Tohru believed in those words. Believed in them whole-heartedly. The best she could do was the best she could do. She knew there was no use worrying about what she had no control over, but just waiting, not knowing whether or not she would succeed, was unbearable. Would she finally lose her memory tomorrow? It was an awful idea, but if that ended up being her fate, she almost wished that Akito had done it right after she met the Sohmas. She had too many memories of them, too much love for them now, to protect. Was it selfish of her to want to hold on to them? Life without Yuki, or Kyo, or Shigure, or any of them, even Akito, was unimaginable. She was more than a little afraid of it.

BEE-BEE-BEEP! BEE-BEE-BEEP! BEE-BEE-BEEP! BEE-BEE—

Tohru's whole body spasmed, startled, and she reached over to the nightstand to switch off the alarm clock. She didn't have to see the blazing red letters to know that it was now 6 a.m. She stood up, already dressed for the day, and shuffled over to where Yuki was snuggled under the blankets, only a few disorderly silver hairs showing. She shook the mound gently.

"Yuki, it's time to get up," she said in a tone as nice as she could make it. Yuki wasn't a morning person. He was never exactly grumpy when he woke up, but when she recalled all of the early morning spats between him and Kyo or him and Shigure, she figured it best to play it safe. Yuki was never unpleasant to her, even during the early morning hours, but still, he probably wanted to sleep in.

She heard faint groans emanating from beneath the flower-patterned comforter, and Yuki, lying on his stomach, rose up on his elbows, blinking at her with tight eyes.

"Already?" he asked, scrubbing at his face with a flannel pajama sleeve. "Okay." With a sigh he climbed unsteadily to his feet and shuffled off to the single bathroom adjoined to the room. Behind the closed door, she could hear the shower running. She busied herself with cleaning up his bedding and making her own bed, even though she hadn't slept much in it, and pulled their bags out from under it. When she reached Yuki's suitcase, she realized he had forgotten to take a change of clothes in with him. Tohru picked out a clean shirt and pants for him—his last fresh pair; with luck, it would be the last—and laid them out on the bed with his socks. The hissing of the shower ceased, and Tohru wrapped herself in her coat and scarf and slipped out the door to give Yuki some privacy.

Outside, the crisp air was like a slap in the face, and her breath immediately clouded up. She was somewhat glad that the thermometer outside the door was too covered in ice to make out how cold it really was. She was probably better off not knowing. She was even more relieved to find the air blessedly clear, despite the foot or two of pale snow on the ground. In comparison to the weather in Awa, this was balmy. The port couldn't afford to close for very long. Maybe they would get lucky again and find someone willing to ferry them over to the main island. Tohru wasn't too thrilled with boats—the mere thought of getting back on one made her queasy—but she was willing to take her chances if it meant they could leave. They had to leave! Yuki had even been entertaining the idea of swimming to the main island if necessary. Tohru hoped he was only joking.

A couple minutes later, Yuki opened the door, dressed but with his combed hair still damp, and stood next to her, eyes scanning the black, star-studded sky.

"Today's the day," Yuki murmured softly.

"Yeah," Tohru replied, dropping her gaze to her boots.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to be…..normal. Being a rat's really not all it's cracked up to be." In the pool of pale orange light cast on them by the motel room's porch light, she could see a gentle smile on his face. Tohru felt encouraged by it. Warm, even.

"I'll go make us a quick breakfast," she said. As she turned away, she felt Yuki's hand slip into hers, holding on for a couple seconds before releasing it with a squeeze. Tohru looked at him, but his attention was riveted on the snowy world around them.

"Oh, Yuki," she remarked, "you should probably come in, too. Your hair is starting to freeze."

"Huh? Really?" He toyed with a stiff strand. "Guess you're right. We probably shouldn't spend any more time out here than we have to." He sighed deeply. "I'll be happy to see spring again."

Tohru agreed. "Me, too. I think I've seen enough snow for ten winters."

In less than half an hour they checked out of the motel. The manager acted hopeful that the weather would remain mild. According to the forecasts, there shouldn't be any more blizzards on the way. Tohru hoped their window stayed wide enough for them to get back home in time.

The edge of the sky was beginning to lighten slightly when they reached the harbor, still a dusky gray, but with a hint of blue to it. Yuki and Tohru arrived at the harbor after walking for twenty minutes and looked out over the docks.

"It seems that ships are sailing today," Yuki said with a touch of relief. "Some of the boats are missing."

Tohru felt equally enlivened. "We should be able to book passage on a ferry then."

They hurried off to make the reservations, laughing with relief and delight.

The first ferry to leave for the main island was due to leave at seven sharp, but technical malfunctions had delayed it. This worked out perfectly for Yuki and Tohru, who arrived at the dock it floated at just a few minutes past the hour. They joined the other passengers—mostly people heading for jobs on the main island—and by the time eight o'clock rolled around, the ferry was pushing away from land, churning through the gray-hued waves. The sun was vaguely visible in the sky, hidden behind a thin wall of clouds. Tohru tracked its movements as she waited on deck, not below with the other passengers in a room kept warm by internal heating. She didn't mind the cold so much anymore. She had gotten rather used to it over the past couple of weeks. The bobbing motions of the ferry on the water didn't cause her as much consternation as before, either. Perhaps she had grown used to it as well. Or she was too spaced out with her flittering thoughts to pay her stomach any mind.

Yuki, quiet but as visibly eager as she, stood with her at the front of the ship behind the high, protective railing. The main island was coming into view, and soon they would be back in Aomori. Things would start going much more smoothly from there. Tohru was sure of it.

It was hard to resist the urge to run down the ramp as soon as it was lowered, but Tohru managed somehow to wait patiently as the passengers filed down two by two, trying not to jostle each other with briefcases or shoulders, but once her feet touched the ground again, she was ready to dash off again. Yuki came off with her, and they moved away from the pier the ferry had stopped at. It was a short walk to the train station; all they had to do was retrace their steps now. Tohru went ahead and bought their tickets while Yuki made a telephone call on a payphone stationed outside. He wasn't long, but every minute slipping by on the wall clock Tohru stared at made her all the more anxious. It was a race against time now, but who would win?

"I talked with Shigure," Yuki informed her upon his return. "He sounded pretty impatient on the phone. He kept reminding me every other sentence about how much time we have left. Anyway, aside from that, he said Akito is gathering all the members of the zodiac plus Hatori's wife at the main house tonight. Everyone will be there for the celebrations anyway, but this will be a private gathering in Akito's audience room. It seems he hasn't forgotten about the ultimatum, either."

Tohru hung her head dejectedly. Yuki had speculated that perhaps Akito hadn't been serious about erasing her and Chiharu's memories. As the core of the zodiac curse took its toll on him, he was almost at death's door, and his mind was going, too. He'd been known to act irrationally, but Yuki believed the man to be actually insane now, from what Shigure had told him. It was a small hope—no larger than a sliver—but it had been a hope. Tohru had tried to prepare herself for the worst, but she didn't think anything could prepare her for losing all of the memories of the times she shared with the ones she loved.

The train left every half hour, and Tohru and Yuki caught the soonest available. It appeared that, as Tohru observed the scenery whizzing past the window, the storms born in Hokkaido had not left the land south unscathed. Snow covered everything as far as the eye could see, if not so deeply as it had on the northern island. It wasn't quite as cold, either. At least on the trains, Tohru could remove her coat and scarf and gloves in the ambient heat. She didn't think she could ever feel as cold again as she had in Hokkaido. If she ever went there again, she would plan a summer trip.

A scrolling marquis marked the various stops the train made along the way, signaling riders to be ready. Tohru kept track of stops; she couldn't have torn her eyes away if she wanted to. A line drawn in her head formed a picture as the train passed through towns big and small, collecting and disgorging passengers at regular intervals. Morioka. Yamagata. Niigata. Nagano. And countless stops in-between. It was all Tohru could do to keep from wringing her hands, as she had an involuntary tendency to do when she felt apprehensive. Yuki caught up on the news of the past few days, skimming through a newspaper a passenger had carelessly left on the seats next to them.

People changed seats around them constantly. From one stop to the next Tohru might be sitting next to a businessman or a student, a foreigner or an elderly man. All going about their lives and daily commutes. Some looked bored as they hung on the leather straps for balance in the aisle, others apathetic. A few looked nervous, too, or distraught, for whatever reason. Could any of them possibly imagine her being in a hurry to lift a thousand-year-old curse? The idea sounded incredible even to her. A lot of her experiences, her associations over the past few years would have seemed unbelievable to most. Yuki said he couldn't wait to be "normal." But what was normal? If normal was going back to being plain old Tohru Honda, living her life without her friends—her family—as if they'd never existed, then she didn't want to be normal!

"It says here that there's been a breakout of the flu lately," Yuki said distractedly. He updated her on some of the headlines from time to time. "And negotiations with Korea are going badly again."

Tohru made a neutral noise of acknowledgment; affairs in Korea weren't high on her priority list. She had been gazing at the scrolling marquis, counting down the miles from the last stop, and right on time, the sign began flashing the characters for Toyama.

"Hey, wait a second, that's not right." She almost stood up. "What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" Yuki inquired, then he looked up as well. "Toyama? That's not on this route, is it?" He fumbled for the map he had in one of his coat pockets, eventually finding it and looking it over. The train slowed and then jerked to a halt at the station. "No, Toyama's not normally on this route." Tohru peered at the map as well.

Someone who overheard their conversation, a man in a white shirt and black tie, stopped by long enough on his way off the train to answer,

"There's been an accident on the line. Toyama's a detour. I heard that the weather caused a car wreck near the next stop. Blasted ice. Anyway, the line hasn't been cleared yet. Toyama's not too much out of the way. Won't be much of a delay." His message delivered, the man allowed himself to be caught up in the cluster of people exiting the train. Tohru and Yuki exchanged glances.

"Well, we got this far," Tohru said, attempting to be optimistic despite yet another bump in the road, yet another setback.

"We'll get a taxi," Yuki said affirmatively. "Don't worry. We'll still make it in time."

Besides their location, the scrolling marquis also displayed the time. Now it was five past one.

Hiring a cab had not been difficult—there was one available and waiting right outside the Toyama station, a bit of a perk after once again falling into misfortune—but Tohru wished that it had the speed of the train. Even on the freeway it was slow going. Perhaps it was the lunch hour, or the snow that caused the inconvenience. Yuki, beside her in the back seat, had fallen into silent contemplation again. Which left Tohru alone to converse with the driver. His accent was undeniably that of Osaka, and while not what she was accustomed to, Tohru could more or less understand him.

"You going somewhere for the New Year?" the driver asked loudly over his shoulder, keeping both hands on the wheel but sometimes straying out of his lane when he looked back at them. Tohru had heard of the stereotypical taxi driver, and though she was trying not to judge the man too quickly, his driving fit her mental picture. He wore a black beanie and sunglasses, and over his toothy grin was an uneven, patchy mustache. He seemed nice enough and very talkative.

"Um, yes. I'm just going to visit my friend's family," Tohru responded with a grin. She really was grateful that he was trying to get them to their destination as quickly as possible. He assured her and Yuki that he would do just that. "Just for tonight, though. I think I'll spend tomorrow with my family." And hopefully with her memories of the Sohmas still in her head.

"Ah, that sounds real nice, it does," the cab driver said in his thick Osaka accent. "My family's all on vacation in China this year, but I still gotta work."

"Oh, that's too bad," Tohru sympathized. "New Year's is always better when you can spend it with the people close to you."

"That's so true." The driver slammed on the brakes suddenly to avoid hitting a truck that had the right of way at an intersection. Were it not for their seatbelts, Yuki and Tohru would have been thrown out of their seats. "Whoops. Sorry." He floored the gas again, and they were jerked back against the cheap upholstery.

"That's it. This guy is not getting a tip," Yuki muttered to her under his breath. "We'll be lucky if we make it there alive."

Tohru giggled nervously. She was starting to believe him.

The ride lasted about forty-five minutes before they reached the city limits. Tohru recognized the familiar landmarks of her hometown—the mountains ringing the small valley on almost all sides. The taxi cruised through the industrial district, past factories and warehouses that seemed almost deserted in this season.

"I know a few shortcuts through this town," the driver said confidently. "Don't worry. I'll have you at your destination with time to spare. You can count on me."

"Thanks," Tohru replied appreciatively. He really was trying to help them get home quickly. Maybe she could persuade Yuki to give him a tip after all. Maybe a small one.

The car swerved down a road between a steelyard and a lumber company. Then the driver pulled off the road and began driving between the buildings. Rusting beams stacked high and deep littered the ground everywhere. Construction equipment, too, was a frequent sight. The taxi made a hard right after a towering crane and pulled into a warehouse. Tohru squinted through the tinted windows. Something wasn't right about this. Yuki, too, appeared to have that same feeling. It went from being amiss to downright alarming as the cab slowed and came to a stop. Without explanation, the driver stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him. It was at that point that Tohru noticed he hadn't been wearing his seat belt. She and Yuki both undid theirs, leaning forward to try and glimpse their surroundings.

"Maybe he just stopped for gas," Tohru speculated, but Yuki's expression was doubtful.

"Here? In a warehouse?"

"Or maybe he needs a bathroom break?" Tohru amended with a weak grin.

"Tohru, there are people coming," Yuki told her in a hushed voice. Tohru looked out her own window to see a group of three or four men approaching the cab. In the dim lighting of the warehouse, it was hard to make them out clearly. There was another group coming in from Yuki's side.

"Oh no. Please, no. Not now," she heard Yuki say under his breath. Growing increasingly worried, Tohru was about to ask him what was happening, but before she could, Yuki cried, "Tohru, get out of here, now!"

She wasn't given time to react, however. Before Yuki had even finished the sentence, the taxi door was pulled open, and two pairs of arms reached inside and hauled Yuki out roughly. And not an eyeblink later, the same happened to her.

"Aaagh! Yuki!" She was dragged out like a fish snatched from a pond. She saw Yuki beyond the cab, struggling to break free of the four men who were holding him. Three more were standing in the background, watching as though they would move in to help if they needed to. They all wore black from head to foot, some with sunglasses, and most with bandanas around their heads. All young-looking men with tough faces and smirks. Tohru had a sudden, horrible flashback to a scene by a canal, back in Tokyo a few months ago.

"Yuki….." She said his name again with a weak voice. Yuki's thrashing wasn't doing him any good. One of the men—the gangsters—struck him between his neck and shoulder with a metal rod, and he let out a sound that was half a cry, half a growl.

"You'd better not cause us any trouble, missy, or you'll get the same treatment," one of her captors said.

"I called the boss. He said he'll be here shortly." The cab driver approached the group holding her by the arms. He had exchanged his beanie for a bandana, and he too was carrying a metal rod in his hand. A man with him, Tohru noticed, was wielding a gun. "We're not to do anything to them till he gets here, though." His Osaka accent sounded disappointed.

"Those are the boss's orders," said a man with a deep voice and a slight foreign accent who holding her left arm. Tohru craned her neck to see a man with a clean-shaven scalp, dark brown skin and shades over his eyes. He seemed to be the one in charge at the moment. "Grab their stuff and bring it." Then, acting as though she and Yuki were no better than their "stuff," they dragged Yuki and Tohru, too, across the warehouse floor to an unknown destination.

They went through a wide door in the wall into another area of the warehouse that was only a quarter as big, if that. The walls and ceiling were high, and towering stacks of crates lined them at places. Graffiti here and there showed that the place was a haven for miscreants, but at that moment, it seemed that the building was the exclusive property of the Yakuza.

There was an acrid smell in the air that Tohru couldn't readily identify, but she saw long shelves stocked with a multitude of buckets and bottles containing chemicals. Rolls of plastic sheeting lay here and there as well, as well as numerous other items that seemed to have been left lying around haphazardly for some time. The lighting was dim, but her eyes gradually adjusted.

Yuki wasn't struggling—not as much, anyway—when they were brought in. Tohru could feel the hard, large muscles in the arms carrying her. Any resistance on her part would not last long. The Yakuza thugs unceremoniously stripped off their coats and winter accessories, tossing them aside.

"Are you sure the boss said 'anything'?" one of them, a skinny gangster with multiple piercings in both ears and his nose inquired. Tohru gasped and clenched her teeth at the feel of a hand—likely his—caressing the inside of her thigh. "He's never minded us entertaining our 'guests' in the past." Tohru shut her eyes tight, as much to block out Yuki's indignant glare as the faces of the men around her.

"Yes, I'm sure," the dark man with the deep voice rumbled. He one-handedly ripped Tohru out of the man's grasp and in the same motion pushed her to the grimy cement floor. "And if you lay another finger on either of them, I'll make sure the boss knows about it."

"Tohru, are you alright?" Yuki tried to ask her. She was on her hands and knees just a few feet away from him.

"I'm okay," she started to say, but then she was yanked to her feet again.

"'Cuff 'em for the time being," the leader ordered. "And you two, not a sound. Or I might just forget to tell the boss if someone does happen to lay a finger on you." He smacked his metal pipe against the palm of his other hand for emphasis. Tohru and Yuki were separated then—she to a pipe heater cold with disuse and he twenty or so feet away to large spool used to wind up heavy chain with a massive hook on the end suspended from the ceiling. Handcuffs were placed around both their wrists to hold them there. Tohru sat on the floor, arms bent at uncomfortable angles, and looked to Yuki, who was testing the strength of his bonds. The cool air of the warehouse prickled her skin and made goose bumps appear, though those could have been from sheer fright. A couple of the Yakuza were left by the door to guard them, and the rest returned to the other part of the warehouse on some matter of business or another. All in all, things were looking pretty bad.

"Tohru, I'm…..I'm sorry," Yuki called out to her in as low a voice as he could manage and still make the sound carry across the room. What he was sorry for he didn't say, not that Tohru could see how anything about their situation could possibly be his fault. She searched for some words to comfort him, to encourage him, but even she couldn't think of any. With the clock ticking and with the gangsters' "boss" on the way, their situation seemed hopeless.

"Yuki….." she answered. "It's….." What? Okay? The circumstances seemed to indicate otherwise. "Just be yourself. You'll be fine." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt a bit foolish for saying them. Her mother's sage wisdom wasn't likely to get them out of this mess. She had to think of something, some way to escape.

"Hey, you were told to be quiet," the short thug with tattoos branded up and down his arms reprimanded them. He left his post at the door and started for Tohru, brandishing a knife the size of a letter opener at her. Tohru shrank back as far as the handcuffs would allow. "Do I have to carve a reminder into your skin?"

"I'll be quiet!" Tohru assured him, wide-eyed and breathing hard. She darted a glance at Yuki, who was looking on with anger plain on his face, but he likewise held his tongue. There was no need for him to be threatened, either. Tohru found herself very much wishing that he was at her side—for comfort, as much as anything else. Her pledge seemed enough to satisfy the gangster, though for a moment he looked as if he wanted to go through with his threat. Tohru didn't let out the breath she was holding until he turned his back on her and rejoined his friend by the door.

Having no way of tracking the time, Tohru didn't know how much had passed. It felt like a while, but when she heard a shout coming from the other segment of the warehouse announcing the arrival of the "boss," it seemed like only minutes. The Yakuza members filed back into the room, but there were more of them this time. They numbered fourteen, when Tohru counted. Tohru wondered if maybe her guess about the man who was their boss was wrong when she didn't see him, but the last to stride into the room wore a familiar face. Like the rest of his crew, he wore black. From his black sleeveless shirt to loose black pants tucked into polished army boots, he gave off an aura of control and power. He wore a little jewelry—thin gold bracelets and a gold necklace. Earrings like dark red drops of blood adorned his ears and matched his eyes. Around his bicep was an etched band of fire. His most distinguishing feature, other than his tan skin, was the crop of iridescent bluish-green hair that on anyone else might have been thought to be dyed, but on the Rooster of the zodiac it was natural

Kureno did nothing more than glance at Yuki. His attention was almost immediately on Tohru as he entered the room. His casually swinging footsteps brought him standing just before her, arms crossed over his chest. On his face was a grin that just barely showed teeth. He looked at her the way a person might look at an animal.

"Well, well, Miss Tohru Honda," he declared. "So good to see you. We've been expecting you."


	38. Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart Part 2

"And Then..." for "Fruits Basket"

Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart

Part 2

The cluster of men sprinkled about the storage room chuckled or smiled cruelly as Kureno spoke to Tohru.

"We've been expecting you."

Kureno moved even closer, hunkering down on his heels to look her in the eyes. His smooth young face was handsome, but Tohru could sense more than see a cold light behind those blood-red orbs. He studied her silently for several seconds then made a tsk-ing sound with his tongue, as if he disapproved of something.

"You know, Miss Honda, even now, after all of our encounters, I still can't understand how such a lowly and ordinary girl could have infiltrated our family so deeply. If the evidence wasn't as plain as day, I would have doubted that you were even a threat."

"A threat?" Tohru could hear Yuki say angrily across the room. "How is she a threat, Kureno?"

The Rooster straightened again and waved his hand at a thug who had raised his steel pipe to strike him for talking. Tohru, who had flinched when she thought Yuki would be hurt, sighed with relief when the black-clad man lowered his weapon.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Kureno said to him off-handedly before turning his attention back to Tohru. He put on a wide smile. "Welcome to our Den, Tohru Honda. We're the Black Lions, and you and Yuki will be our guests this evening." He turned aside to regard the pale, gray-haired boy shackled to the chain spool, putting a hand on his hip. "I hadn't planned on entertainment for two, but we can accommodate all tastes here."

"Let us go, Kureno!" Yuki shouted forcefully, making even his gentle voice sound fierce. "We have to get back to the main house before sundown!"

"Yes, I know," Kureno replied, actually sounding bored. "When Akito failed to adequately punish Hatori for his treason, I knew I had to step in and take matters into my own hands. Just after the doctor and that stupid Dog left, I had my own little chat with dear Akito. I know all about this little deal of his. Unfortunately….." He twisted the word in his mouth with a look of disgust. "…..I was unable to make him see reason. Under all the layers of insanity is this tiny little grain of hope that somehow you're actually going to succeed." He swung back to face Tohru. "I can't allow that."

"Why not?" Yuki demanded. "We're trying to break the curse, can't you see? Or do you want to spend the rest of your life in danger of trans—"

At Kureno's quick hand signal, the Black Lion who was closest to Yuki punched the young man in the jaw, and he stumbled as far as the handcuffs would allow. Tohru emitted an audible cry, while the other Yakuza sniggered. Kureno appeared satisfied and went on.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda, but to put it simply, I just can't allow you to be back at Sohma House tonight. Or ever, in fact. You've been far too meddlesome in all of my hard work and planning. You see, Akito doesn't have long to live. At this rate, he'll probably be dead within the week. Once that happens, there won't be an heir to the Sohma estates. No leader for the family. But just before he dies, I'll have him appoint me in his stead. There is a way, you know. It hasn't been done for some five hundred years or so, but I can take his place as if I was his blood kin."

Yuki, back on his feet, if swaying slightly, looked just as startled as Tohru probably did. Kureno wanted to become the head of the family? She had a dozen questions all on the tip of her tongue, but Yuki braved the danger of being struck again by asking,

"But what about the curse? You'll die just like Akito will if you take his place." From the vicious grin on his face, Yuki looked as though he wouldn't be heartbroken over that eventuality. Tohru didn't know what to think. She'd never even known it was possible to transfer the core of the curse to another person the way Kureno was describing. Yuki seemed to know at least a little about it, so she kept quiet, listening and frantically thinking of how to entreat Kureno to let them both go. Maybe there was still a way out of all this.

"No, I won't," Kureno contradicted, waggling his finger at his younger cousin. "That's where you come in." He then pointed to Tohru, and Tohru's eyes widened. She could see confusion mirrored in Yuki's features, too. "At first I didn't think you would stand a chance, given only a couple of weeks, but I made sure you were tracked, just in case, and waited. I was a bit surprised to learn that you went with her, though, Yuki," Kureno sneered. "How touching. It wasn't until my men called to let me know they'd captured you that I decided to alter my plans. Things work out rather conveniently this way, actually. For me. I won't die of any curse." He got down on one knee in front of Tohru. "Because you're going to tell me how to lift it."

Yuki took the opportunity to call Kureno a rather unsavory name, only earning himself a blow to the hips from a gangster with a pipe. Kureno let the punishment go without comment. To Tohru, he explained,

"In return for Akito's place, I'll lift the curse off the members of the zodiac. They won't argue with that. Will they, Yuki?"

"I'd rather be a rat for the rest of my life than live under you," Yuki spat. Kureno quirked an eyebrow. Tohru guessed that he didn't like the details of the curse being brought up, especially with so many of his followers around. If she tried to use that knowledge as leverage, though, Kureno wouldn't be very happy, and he might just hurt them more. She was stuck in this quandary. After a moment, though, Kureno just smiled.

"You'll tell me the solution to the curse," he said, snapping his fingers loudly, "or you'll watch your friend die a slow, painful death." Past Kureno's shoulder, Tohru could see the Yakuza thugs advancing on Yuki with knives and pipes. The first to reach him grabbed Yuki's collar in his fist and held a knife to his navel, but the whole pack of them froze, waiting like attack dogs for a cue from their master. Tohru pulled against her confines, tears springing to her eyes as she pled with Kureno to leave Yuki alone, but the pale-haired boy merely scowled at the lot of them with a set face and firm tone, remarkable to her considering the situation.

"Don't tell the scum anything," Yuki admonished her, glaring furiously at the Rooster.

It was Kureno's turn to scowl, but it flattened and curved into a self-assured smile a split second later. He turned to Tohru.

"You were going to have your memory erased, weren't you? Such an awful fate, to suddenly have your friends, all the good times you shared just vanish in the blink of an eye. Hah, you'll even forget about me. In a way, that punishes the Sohmas, too. They've all grown rather fond of you. Somehow I doubt that simply erasing your memory and sending you on your merry way will be sufficient to keep them away from you. Am I right, Yuki?" Kureno asked with a sneer. Yuki didn't dignify the question with an answer. Tohru felt like jumping when Kureno swung that red-eyed, malicious gaze back to her. Her lips parted and her heart beat quickened when he pulled out a knife from a hilt on his belt—a short, slender knife like the kind used to skin animals, if not the very same—and began stroking her jaw line with the flat of it, then turning the blade to graze her cheek with the tip, not quite hard enough to draw blood.

"I could just kill you here and now—that will hurt all the Sohmas. Maybe even Akito, too, if he still has a heart left to feel with." The knife continued tracing lines across her skin, like a paintbrush on canvas. It tickled the hollow of her throat, juts above her breastbone, and Tohru held very, very still, too terrified to move, or even speak. She hardly noticed her cheeks becoming even wetter with tears. She was only dimly aware of Yuki going berserk in the background, shouting and swearing, railing against the handcuffs holding him despite the threats of the thugs surrounding him.

"Well?" Kureno enticed her. "Are you going to cooperate? Or do I have to carve it out of you a piece at a time?" The skinning knife, which had been gliding up her neck again, twitched, and Tohru felt a prick of pain in her left earlobe, and drops of warm liquid splashing onto her neck, but she couldn't break her eyes away from Kureno's hypnotic stare. Even the jeering and Yuki's shouting became an almost inaudible buzz, drowned out by the rapid pounding of her own heart.

It took a couple of attempts to find her voice, and when she did, it was only a weak, mewling sound.

"I…..I'll do whatever you want." She felt like sobbing. "Just….please don't hurt Yuki."

Kureno made a deliberating noise, thumbing his chin, but then he slowly nodded his assent. He motioned for his minions to leave the room and the Black Lions sauntered out, most of them with disappointed and puzzled expressions. Likely they were curious to hear more about this curse so often mentioned, but they obediently left, the last two pulling the wide doors shut behind them to give their boss and prisoners privacy. Even with them gone, Kureno alone had enough presence to give her the chills. Yuki was no longer protesting, but he glared in their direction—at her or Kureno, she couldn't tell. He probably was upset at her for just handing over their hard-won information, but what choice did she have? She couldn't bear the thought of Kureno doing anything cruel to Yuki. She couldn't bear the thought of it happening to her, either, but given the choice, maybe she could at least have Yuki spared.

She poured out everything they had learned on the mountain about the origin of the curse, of the two cousins' hatred for each other, of the Cat's evil spirit being doomed to wander the earth forever, about how he and the head of the Sohma clan needed to put aside their hurt and distrust for one another for the curse to be purged from the family. By the time she was finished, she was babbling like a desperate fool. In fact, she was one. Slumped on the cold cement floor, handcuffed to a heater, she had little choice but to do as Kureno told her.

The Rooster's reaction was not immediate. He knelt there contemplatively, face unreadable. He still had his knife poised under her jaw, but the point didn't dig any deeper into her flesh.

"Interesting," he said at last, and called out in a strong, clear voice, "Boys!"

The "boys," who must have been nearby if not waiting with their ears pressed to the doors, barged in like a small, black swarm. They fanned out around Kureno to get their next instructions. Kureno folded his arms and stepped back. "Start with the girl," he said flatly, next shooting a sadistic grin back at Yuki. "Then it'll be your turn, cousin."

"Wait!" Tohru yelled, even as a pair of Yakuza bent down to undo her handcuffs while the rest stood around chuckling and cracking their knuckles for show. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt Yuki!" Her last words were half a cry as a Black Lion with beefy arms grabbed her by the arm and dragged her like a rag doll across the floor to the middle of the storage room.

Kureno rolled his eyes, striding around and toying with his knife, conspicuously testing the sharpness with a finger.

"Your naïveté never ceases to amaze me," Kureno replied easily. "Haven't you figured it out by now? The only promise you can rely on me for is the promise that you can't trust me. I thought you would have learned that at our last encounter. It seems there is still much I must educate you about. I'm only too happy to oblige." He stopped by Yuki and, smiling graciously, said, "I'm going to let you watch, cousin, because I know it'll make you suffer. You can't pretend that it won't. And even if you close your eyes, you won't be able to ignore her pathetic crying, or her tortured screams. All I have to do is give the okay—my men won't even breathe on her without it—and let them have their fun, and when they're bored, I'll kill her. Nice and slow. And then I'm going to kill you. You'll probably be missed, for a while at least, but the cops will ever be able to connect where or how or why. They never have before. You'll just disappear, and the Sohmas will go on without you. Life will go on without you. So don't worry too much about inconveniencing anyone. I'll take good care of our family. I….." He chuckled, amused. "…..promise."

Tohru kicked and flailed to try to get away from the gangsters, but she was outnumbered and outmatched. Rough hands flipped her onto her stomach, and her arms were wrenched back excruciatingly and pinned there by a strong pair of hands. Her legs were held down as well, while a Yakuza's boot weighed down on her head, pressing her face into the dirty cement floor. Tohru whimpered and begged to be let go, but no on seemed to listen. Or care. The men's roving hands on her body froze suddenly, pushing no further without command, as if this was a frequently performed exercise. Not caring who saw or heard, Tohru cried despairingly, afraid and with pain-wracked limbs trembling.

"Kureno, if I wasn't chained up I'd tear you apart here and now," Yuki murmured, his tone loaded with venom.

Kureno shook his head disparagingly. "Try not to stress out too badly, cousin," he warned him. Then, in an equally dark and dangerous voice he added, "We wouldn't want to let the rat out of the bag….."

Tohru couldn't see much of what was happening; she wasn't sure she even wanted to in any case. But she could make out Kureno's black army boots passing right by her nose as he circled the eager gang manhandling her, quivering hands on her legs, her hips, on her shoulders and arms and clothes, just itching to go wild as she could only imagine in her darkest nightmares—just like the last time she'd run into them. They made obscene suggestions, joking and laughing with each other about what they would do to her and in what order, which just made Yuki rant even harder, though all of his shouting was useless. One Yakuza even gave her a little tickle to taunt her. Tohru could only squeeze her eyes shut and whimper pathetically, praying that some miracle would occur to get her and Yuki out of this mess. She had the feeling she knew what would happen as soon as Kureno gave his permission. But this time, Yuki would be helpless to save her.

Kureno came to stand right over her head. The side of her face squashed to the floor as it was, Tohru could only see him if she strained her eyes to look up. Kureno's smile looked quite…..content. He was tapping his slender skinning knife against his shoulder playfully, eyeing her like he might a trussed-up duck.

"Please…..please stop," Tohru groaned. The pain of her trapped body blended in with her fear and heartache to the point that she felt her mind going into overload. "Don't do this."

"What, are you going to try some of your touchy-feely psychology on me?" Kureno inquired scornfully. "Spout that drivel about wanting to understand me and be my friend? Hah. It may work on the other Sohmas, but not me. I don't need to be understood. I don't need your 'friendship.' I already have all I need. As for what I want, well, you'll give me that, too, whether you want to or not."

For Tohru, it felt as though time had stopped. The entire world had contracted down to a storage room in an industrial warehouse, to a cold floor where she laid with her cheek being ground into the dirty, cracked cement. In the wake of Kureno's mocking, deprecating words, the only sounds she was aware of were her own swallowed sobs and the hot, heavy breathing of the men holding her down. She was rapidly losing feeling in her arms and where the Yakuza thugs were grabbing her in their pincer-like grips. She tried in vain to call her mother's image to her thoughts, hoping for some scrap of comfort or a memory of advice—anything that could help her. Was Kyoko looking down on her now from heaven, fearful for her child? Was she somewhere nearby, invisible but longing to comfort her daughter? Tohru recalled the words so often spoken to her, the words her tough, loving mother said whenever Tohru came home from school in tears because a boy in her class was picking on her, or whenever she was stressed out over an important test or performance and got sick because of it, or whenever she felt lonely or frustrated or afraid…..but the words she heard were her own voice, echoed in her head as if she, not Kyoko, were summoning them.

'Tohru, just be yourself…..'

Tohru suppressed a sniffle. She was no longer trembling, though she was still afraid—for her sake as well as Yuki's—and even the pain seemed a little dimmer. She found her voice again, the same one that had encouraged her.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just a dopey, naïve girl. I don't know much about reality. Life must have been very cruel to you, Kureno, to make you this way."

"Oh, please," Kureno groaned, leaning his head back and raking his bluish-green hair with his fingers. He probably anticipated a speech, but Tohru ignored his derisive attitude.

"But one thing I have learned is that even though our lives may be filled with pain and hardship, what really makes us who we are is our choices." The tears renewed themselves, flowing freely down her cheeks and pooling on the floor. "After my dad died, my mom could have just fallen apart. She could have given in to the sadness and the loneliness and never smiled again. But she didn't. She kept going. She put a smile on her face and walked out the door everyday, never knowing for sure what might happen. And when she died….." Tohru nearly choked on the words. "I could have given up, too. I could have dropped out of school, stopped going to work. I could have given up trying to do my best and be myself—I really had to work at that sometimes—but I didn't. Because I learned that happiness doesn't just come to you. Sometimes you have to work for it, even if your life is falling apart all around you. Being with the Sohmas, going through hardships with them, sharing the good times with them, has been my greatest joy. You can hurt me. You can rape me, even kill me, but you'll never be able to take that happiness away. You'll never make me regret my decisions. And that's why you won't win. Not here, not now. Not ever."

She swallowed hard and tried to look up at Kureno's tan face. His lip was curled up slightly as if he smelled something unpleasant, and he was still tapping the flat of his knife against his shoulder, but she could see he was listening.

"The only thing I do regret," she went on, "is that you never learned that yourself. Instead of trying to be a better person, you try to destroy the happiness of others. You're jealous. Selfish. You don't want to try to change because you're a coward. Deep down inside, you know you are."

Kureno features grew darker with every passing second until it looked as though a wave of fury was pent up behind those deep red eyes, a dike ready to burst.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, but don't think for a moment that any of your sentimental crap has helped you. If anything, I'm just even more annoyed. And that translates into more suffering for you." He turned his attention from her to his men. "Boys—"

"You're a coward, Kureno!" Yuki shouted from where he was still handcuffed to the giant chain spool. He was straining against his bonds, possessed with a new energy that Tohru couldn't identify. There was even the hint of a smile on his face as if he enjoyed tearing down his cousin. "You wouldn't admit it in front of your gang, but you know it! You're really nothing more than a cruel, evil, sadistic, cowardly—"

"Chicken."

All heads jerked, even Tohru's (as much as it could move), at the cool, serene voice that quietly but effectively interrupted Yuki. Peering up at Kureno, Tohru saw a pair of slender, black-clad arms cross over his torso, and the next moment—

POOF!

A loud popping noise immediately accompanied by an explosion of gold-colored, spicy-smelling smoke filled the air, making everyone in the room, including Tohru cough. So surprised were the gangsters attending her that they all let go except for one, and Tohru managed to wriggle away from him, army-crawling over the floor towards Yuki. Lungs and eyes stinging from the smoke, she sat up, rubbing her burning shoulders and arms. Within just seconds the vapors in the storage room dissipated, revealing almost a dozen Black Lions dispersed throughout the room, two prisoners, and a very irate—but very different—Kureno.

Tohru had long known what his hidden form was. The last member of the zodiac—the Rooster. But the creature that wildly danced, thrashing its wings and feet, in the spot where Kureno had just been standing was not the plump, ordinary farm bird she expected. With slender, black legs, auburn and gold feathers, a brilliant red comb, and a dazzling long tail of blue and green plumes, the Rooster looked more like a phoenix than a fryer. The blood-red eyes were now beady, set in a head that jerked and twitched, disoriented. The wings were easily four or five feet from tip to tip, much larger than the average rooster's. Kureno's transformation did not hold her attention for long, though. Tohru's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw the person standing behind him, arms demurely at her sides, but it was Yuki who overcame his shock first.

"Miss Hanajima?"

Tohru gaped, wide-eyed.

"Hana!"

"What the—? What have you done to me! No!" Kureno screamed. Normal human speech sounded bizarre coming from a two-foot tall bird. He flailed about in his new body as if he wanted to flee in a dozen directions at once but couldn't make his mind up as to which.

"Hello, Tohru, Yuki," Hana said in her slow, peaceful manner, as if completely oblivious of the rooster going ballistic at her feet. "It's good to see you. But, if you'll excuse me for just a moment….." She turned to face the Yakuza who were staring flabbergasted at their boss. Her tone never changed, but Tohru sensed a threatening undertone to it as her friend stated to the Black Lions in a cool, level tone,

"I suggest you leave now…..before I turn you all into chickens."

The effect was about the same as it would have been had a lightning storm suddenly erupted right there inside the room. With strangled yells and more than a few profanities, the Black Lions scattered. It would have been comical if Tohru had not just had the greatest scare of her life only minutes ago. Before they could make it to the door, however, another figure appeared—a tall, willowy girl with straight blonde hair and a white dress that looked more like a plastic trench coat than a dress.

"What the—!" Uo yelled, wielding a rod longer than her forearm and swinging away at the men in black who were charging her way. Most ignored her and just hastily pushed aside, but one panicking gangster decided to try and fight his way past her, and sliced at her head with a short knife. Reacting quickly, Uo blocked the strike, then spun aside to drive her elbow sharply into the goon's ribcage, giving him a good crack on the back with her fists and the butt of the rod as he doubled over. He collapsed like a sack of potatoes, and Uo couldn't resist a good kick in the gut while he was down. Plainly she was upset. The room was now vacated except for the one groaning Yakuza on the floor, halfway through the door.

"Hana! What the heck did you think you were doing, just taking off like that? I ran into two guys guarding the door outside, and they almost knifed me!" She brandished the pipe angrily as she ranted. "Three, now!" Tohru was impressed. The skills Uo learned with the Yankees had served her well today. "And now this?" Her bright blue eyes latched onto Kureno, who had backed away from them and was now studying Tohru and her friends with one beady, blood-red eye. He hadn't spoken since his followers had fled. Likely he was weighing the situation, considering his options.

"I did say to hurry," Hana put mildly, if with a slight touch of affront. She turned her head slightly to regard Kureno with a cool air of consternation. Kureno fluffed out his feathers a little and hissed.

"What's with the bird?" Uo asked, puzzled. "And what on earth's going on?" she added in a higher pitched tone. Tohru realized her friend was talking to her now. "Hana just shows up at my apartment all of a sudden and drags me all the way out here to some abandoned warehouse. And she wouldn't tell me a thing except that it was urgent and that you were in danger. I almost wrecked my car twice just getting here!"

"It's a miracle we weren't in danger ourselves, the way you were driving," Hana said in a smooth, quiet tone.

"And wha—wha—" she panted. "We find you guys here, and—Yuki! You're handcuffed, and there's a big chicken in here, and if I'm not mistaken, those punks just now were Yakuza!" She came forward, tossing aside her weapon, and picked up Kureno's skinning knife where he'd dropped it transforming. She looked at it quizzically then demanded, "Will somebody please tell me what's going on here!"

"There will be time for that later," Hana assured her peacefully. She faced Kureno, who had puffed up his feathers even more and was flaring his wings to try to make himself look bigger and more threatening. Hana's expression was almost totally blank as she stared at the bird that had been human. Tohru felt a lot like Uo. How on earth had Hana known to come here, and how could she possibly know how to transform Kureno? It seemed too odd to be a mere coincidence. Did she know about the curse? If so, how long had she known? Maybe it had something to do with the electric waves she was always detecting.

"The question," Hana declared, "is what do we do now?"

Kureno chose that moment to bolt, taking off in a flurry of red and gold feathers, taking wing and streaking past Hana and Uo and out the door with uncanny speed. Hana did not even flicker an eyelash or try to stop him, though Uo did whack at him with her balled-up fist, but he dodged it and sailed over her, aiming for the door and escape.

Uo swore softly, sucking on the back of her hand. A thin trickle of blood was running down her wrist.

"Stupid bird clawed me," she complained. She walked towards Tohru, Yuki, and Hana. "Well, it looks like we've run out of action now. That just sucks. I was starting to have a good time, too. Reminds me of the old days." The old days when she and her gang used to fight, Tohru figured she meant.

Hana fixed her dark, mysterious eyes on Tohru, still with that near-expressionless look on her face. "Tohru, there's somewhere you need to be, and quickly."

Tohru felt as if she'd been struck by one of Hana's infamous electric bolts, and she sprang to her feet in alarm.

"Ah! We have to get to the Sohma estate before the sun sets!"

Uo's thin eyebrows drooped, perplexed and clearly looking as though she wanted to know what was going on. With a sinking feeling, Tohru realized there would be a lot to fill her friends in on later. It looked as though the Sohma family secret was out. Yuki didn't seem to mind much, though. He didn't say anything about her friends' sudden (and very timely) rescue, but he did appear to be lost in thought, hanging limply against the handcuffs.

"There's not much time," Hana said, her calm, slow voice seeming to contradict her. "Uo can drive."

"I can what! Wait a second! I'm not going anywhere till I get some explanations!"

"We need to leave now, or we'll never make it," Yuki stated. "Tohru, maybe you should go on without me."

"No! We can't just do that! What if those gangsters come back?" Tohru replied worriedly. "I can't just leave you here like this."

"No sweat. I can handle this. Hold real still, Prince," Uo said confidently, retrieving a steel pipe. She advanced towards Yuki as if she intended to use it to free him from the handcuffs. Tohru's eyes widened, and she was just about to object when Hana stepped in and said serenely,

"Allow me." She stood before Yuki, eyes closed, and raised two fingers in front of her face, parallel to her nose, like a Buddhist mudra. She went perfectly still, almost as if she were asleep. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Tohru heard two tiny clinks, and the handcuffs opened up, releasing Yuki. He rubbed his sore wrists vigorously, but gave Hana a grateful look.

"Thank you, Miss Hanajima. You, too, Miss Uotani."

"I really do have the best friends in the entire world!" Tohru sang cheerfully. She felt full to bursting with relief and joy, and she felt a new energy come over her, though it could have been just as easily attributed to adrenaline. "We have to hurry, before the sun sets!" she told her friends. "As for explanations….." she added weakly, exchanging a glance with Yuki, who merely sighed wearily, "…..I'll do my best on the way."

Yuki let Tohru do most of the story-telling, which began almost as soon as they left the warehouse. The thug that Tohru's friend Miss Uotani knocked out had vanished at some point while they were talking. Yuki was just as glad not to see the black-clad men who had abducted him and Tohru—and almost killed them—but all the same, he kept a wary watch in case any of them might still be nearby, regrouping. As for Kureno…..

It was hard to tell when a member of the zodiac might change back into human form; the time varied. For all he knew, Kureno could have already changed back and was coming for revenge. After this day, he'd want it, too. To have been caught off guard like that, and in front of the only people he associated with, no less, there was no way Kureno would ever be able to live that down. But Kureno was a worry that would have to be taken care of another day, if the Rooster ever surfaced again. Yuki tried to convince himself that in all likelihood, Kureno would just go into hiding, too ashamed to show his face. With warrants out for his arrest in the daylight and even the underground now knowing his secret, it was doubtful he'd be able to surface again in either world. Still, to Yuki, it seemed too much to hope for.

Miss Uotani's light blue, two-door car was parked a little ways away from the warehouse. Almost as soon as they left the storage room where they'd been held, Tohru immediately worried about her mother's photograph, packed away with her other belongings for the trip. Yuki couldn't bring himself to tell her to leave it; she probably wouldn't have listened anyway. It turned out that they didn't have to worry—their bags were thrown into a corner in the larger part of the warehouse, and though it was clear that they had been rummaged through, nothing vital was missing except for Yuki's wallet with his remaining cash. There had not been much of it left, and Tohru had none. As for his ID cards, he would have to take care of those later. What was at stake now was much more important. After collecting their belongings, they entered the yard where rusted pyramids of steel beams and concrete cylinders the size of houses rested, Yuki kept his eyes moving, in case a flash of black might appear from within one of those concrete cylinders with a gun in hand, or from behind a steamroller with a knife.

"Do you think we ought to call the police?" Miss Uotani wondered. "I mean, this sort of thing just shouldn't happen. I can't believe you guys were captives of the Yakuza! This is serious stuff!" She threw her arms around Tohru, holding her tight. "When I think about what might have happened to you, I just can't bear it!" Indeed, much to Yuki's astonishment, small glistening pearls—tears—were forming in the corners of the girl's eyes. She had been in a gang herself, once, and Miss Uotani was one of the toughest people Yuki knew. It was startling to see her get emotional, although Yuki could certainly understand the reasons why.

"It would be wise, instead of chasing after them yourself, Arisa," Miss Hanajima counseled, "but considering the time restraints, perhaps we should wait before notifying the proper authorities."

Miss Uotani looked miffed, though more at the comment about chasing the Yakuza than anything else. The way she appeared to be gritting her teeth, Yuki wouldn't have been surprised if she really had intended to hunt them all down one by one and make them pay for their crimes. But instead of arguing with Miss Hanajima, Miss Uotani opened up the driver's side door of the decades-old clunker and climbed in. The rest of them followed suit, with Miss Hanajima taking the passenger seat, leaving Yuki and Tohru to squeeze into the back. Miss Uotani said little as she started the ignition—there was a particular way she had to do it, she explained, which involved not only having her foot on the clutch and the key in the ignition at a precise angle, but also the gas pedal floored and the radio on a station for political talk shows—but once the engine rumbled into life after a couple of dubious attempts, then the storm came.

"So wait, if the whole family's cursed, are you telling me that the Prince is, too? He turns into some animal if a girl hugs him?" Miss Uotani's blue eyes in the rearview mirror were surprised, and her eyebrows were threatening to fly off her forehead.

"Well, not every member of the family transforms, but Yuki's one of the few who does," said Tohru. "He's a member of the zodiac. The Rat." She'd had to explain everything from the beginning, beginning with the folk tale and what knowledge they'd gleaned from Kamiyama shrine. And then there were the circumstances of her meeting him and his family, which her friends only knew the partial truth of. "Kyo's not technically a member of the zodiac, according to the folk tale, but he transforms, too. He's the Cat."

"Orange Top? A tabby cat?" Miss Uotani's delighted laughter had an almost diabolical quality to it. "Hahahaha! This I have to see! Next time I run into him I'm gonna have to give him a big ol' bear hug to show him my love!"

"I understand things much better now," said Miss Hanajima quietly from her seat. "I've sensed something…..peculiar…..about the Sohmas since the moment I met them. At times, I've almost been able to put my finger on it, but then the electrical waves would just slip away from me. But once in a while, they would let something slip, and I would gain another piece of the puzzle. I'm not exactly sure, though, why the electric waves called me out there today, or why I felt prompted to do what I did, but I could have sworn I felt a little of Kyoko's resonance in those waves."

"My mom?" Tohru asked incredulously. Yuki listened a little closer, too, intrigued.

"Sounds like Kyoko's still keeping her eye on you, Tohru," Miss Uotani said with a small laugh. "Better not go misbehaving, or she might smite you from Heaven, or something."

They all had a laugh at that, but for Yuki, the mirth didn't last long. It wasn't because Tohru's friends—and the Yakuza—were aware of the zodiac curse now. Far from it. It felt…..good…..to be able to talk about it with them. He wasn't as close to the two as Tohru was, but being able to bring the curse out of the shadows felt like having a huge weight lifted off his chest. Maybe it was because they weren't horrified, or disgusted. They weren't shunning him. Weren't behaving at all like how Akito said people would. Yuki had been raised all his life believing that if anyone found out about the zodiac curse, he'd be feared. Hated. Now, he was finding the exact opposite to be the truth.

"You don't think it's…..weird?" Yuki inquired of the two uncertainly after Tohru informed them about the transforming.

"Come on, Prince. Really. Can people get any stranger than us?" Miss Uotani replied. "A Yankee, a psychic, and Tohru?"

"We do seem to be an interesting mix," Miss Hanajima put it. "Strange people seem to attract strange people. Their electric waves are very similar. They resonate."

"I don't know that much about electric waves, but am I really that odd?" Tohru wondered. The earnest look on her face made Yuki want to laugh. Just a little.

"With friends like yours, Tohru, you're as odd as they come," Miss Uotani answered.

As Tohru continued to tell Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima about her experiences with the Sohmas—Miss Uotani laughed hysterically as they nostalgically remembered the time when they'd slept over with Tohru to make sure Shigure's house was "suitable" for her to live in (that had been a total fiasco, by Yuki's account), and even Miss Hanajima cracked a smile—Tohru's friends wanted to know more about him. About his family. And the smiles on their faces told Yuki that he was being accepted. They were still his friends. Maybe even closer, now.

"Oh, yes," he answered, abashed, when Miss Uotani brought up a time in their junior year when a crazed bunch of Prince Yuki Fan Club girls had chased him halfway across the school grounds trying to get his autograph. Yuki had been afraid they wanted something a little more…..physical….and naturally, he couldn't risk revealing his other form. So he had to run for it. In front of the whole school. The situation could have been terribly embarrassing if the track coach hadn't happened to see and thought Yuki was training to try out for the team. Well, because of that incident, Yuki was more or less suckered into joining Kawaia High's track team, but the semester he ran with them the team won every match.

That memory was pushed aside and forgotten again as Yuki put his mind back to more urgent matters at hand. He gazed out the window to get an idea of their location. The industrial district was clear on the other side of town, while the Sohma estate lie sequestered in the mountains away from the hustle and bustle of the world. At the rate they were going—Miss Uotani's gutless little car could barely make freeway speed—they would be cutting the time limit close. Yuki's ear caught snatches of Tohru telling her friends about why they were in such a hurry and about the reason she had taken off so suddenly for Hokkaido. Neither of them had known, except for Miss Hanajima claiming she had felt Tohru's signals becoming weaker because of the distance and had sensed when she arrived back in town again, and this darker part of the story brought an uncomfortable quiet over the car.

"Wait, so this jerk named Akito is just gonna erase Tohru's memories if she doesn't lift this curse by sundown?" Miss Uotani questioned in an attempt to get the facts straight.

"Well, no," Yuki answered her back. "Hatori's the one who would actually erase her memory, but Akito's order stands."

"Why that….." Miss Uotani growled angrily. "I oughtta march right up to him and clobber him till he's senseless. Hmph. He wouldn't think to mess with Tohru once I was through with him."

Yuki was so shocked for a moment he didn't think to speak. The very idea of anyone, especially an outsider, assaulting Akito was something that had never entered into his mind before. Such a thing had never—would never—happen, at least not among the Sohmas. And it would have been near impossible anyhow. Akito had at least a dozen bodyguards on call, and he wasn't defenseless himself, despite his frailty. The idea held some satisfaction for him, though.

"I don't think that would work," he mentioned. He hoped the blonde girl had only been wishing out loud.

"Arisa, you must turn here," Miss Hanajima instructed mildly.

"Why? You sense something, Hana?"

"No," she answered quietly, turning her head just enough to glance at the driver. "Traffic."

"Oh, right. Good thinking. Man, is it rush hour already?"

Arisa pulled off the freeway at the next exit and rolled onto a road with office buildings and a few fast food restaurants lining either side of it. Yuki had to consciously relax his shoulders when they drove by the scrolling marquis of a bank that showed the temperature, the time, and going interest rates for loans. He didn't need to see the digits on the clock lit up to realize the afternoon was almost spent—the darkening sky alone was a painful reminder. The sun was a pale orb burning just over the ridge of the mountains in the west. By Yuki's judgment, they had maybe less than an hour.

Finally, after what seemed an unbearably long time, and yet not time enough, Miss Uotani's little blue clunker left the main road onto the smaller, narrower one that wove around the mountain, the one ending up at the massive complex that was the Sohma estate. Miss Uotani shifted gears with a grimace as the slope of the road continually changed, and the car made noises that seemed to reflect her mood. Yuki just hoped that the car would even make it there, for all it gutted and groaned with the effort.

"Hey, look," Tohru piped up, "You can see Shigure's house."

Yuki did look. Nestled amongst the trees, almost hidden by the thick snow, was Shigure's traditional-style house, the one he and Tohru had lived at for such a long time. Judging by the dark windows, he guessed it was unoccupied. The Dog was probably up at the main house for New Year's like the rest of the family. Whether or not there would be a celebration, though, had yet to be determined.

The thick pines and oaks lining the hills cast deep shadows over the road, and the sky was dying itself a bluish-gray color slashed with virulent hues of orange and gold. Yuki could feel his heart beat faster every time they rounded a bend and got a view of the perfectly round, reddish orb dipping towards the horizon.

"Left! Left!" Yuki cried, pointing with a finger as well as the road forked.

"Okay! Okay! I'm turning left!" Miss Uotani replied. She was tense, too, like him, but Yuki didn't think anyone except perhaps Tohru could possibly be as anxious as he. So much was at stake. And time was slipping away with the sun.

The last light of day illuminated only the tops of the high trees, but as Miss Uotani's car labored up the steep incline, Yuki could see the high peaked roofs of the Sohma estate among them, severe-looking in the gathering shadows. The road turned to gravel as the car pulled up to the front gate. Beyond the thick, black bars, the paths and buildings were lit up with bright, colored lights and lanterns, and paper decorations and pictures were hung everywhere. Yuki quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Mixed in with the uncertain rumbling of the engine was the faint sound of music floating from the buildings. The celebration would take place all over the estate, with all of the family—the entire Sohma clan—in attendance, with the closing ceremonies in the Great Hall—the largest of any of the buildings in the complex. Yuki dashed to the security box and punched the button. A few seconds later, a woman's voice came through the intercom clearly.

"Yes?"

Yuki responded urgently, "Open the gates. This is Yuki Sohma. And Tohru Honda," he added, almost as an afterthought.

There was a brief pause, and then the voice returned, sounding a bit suspicious. "Are there any others with you, Master Yuki?"

"Two of our friends," he answered. "They drove us here."

Again, a pause, and Yuki was nearly ready to dance with anticipation. The sun was almost touching the mountains! They had only minutes left at best! Tohru and Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima were getting out of the car now, as well, and Yuki could tell by their faces that they wondering what the delay was. Tohru's face wrenched his heart the most, staring off worriedly at the western sky and its rainbow of colors. Yuki studied the high, wrought iron gates in front of him, contemplating merely climbing them to get in, regardless of the security cameras watching or guards who would be dispatched in less than thirty seconds if he attempted it.

Tohru came to stand by him, hands clasped together almost like she was praying, wide-eyed with anxiety. Yuki understood her feelings.

"Yuki," she began, but the woman at the intercom finally came back on, saying,

"You have clearance, Master Yuki. And Miss Honda as well. But the others will have to remain."

"Now wait just one second," Miss Uotani started, advancing towards the security box with a look in her eyes that said she might throttle it. Yuki interrupted her.

"We can't wait just one second," he said apologetically. "Please understand."

Miss Uotani looked surprised at his words, but at least she lowered her fist. What could she have done, really? Shake it at the cameras?

Miss Hanajima, always the cooler head, said gently, "We'll wait for you."

Tohru nodded in agreement. "Thanks, you guys," she told them appreciatively. To Yuki, she said, "Let's go."

With the slight creaking noise of iron hinges twisting, the massive front gates of the vast Sohma estate opened wide to admit them.


	39. Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart Part 3

"And Then….." for "Fruits Basket"

For Caiti—Thanks for being there for me through all this…..

Chapter 30: Trial of the Heart

Part Three

Gravel flew from under their footsteps, crunched in a steady rhythm that stood in odd counterpoint with the music floating around the complex. People dressed in all their finery—men and women in thick coats and silk kimonos in every color and print, the ladies also wearing ornaments in their elaborately done hair, holding the hands of children who were also dressed up for New Year's—streamed throughout the complex, walking up and down the paths between the buildings, stopping to talk with one another and get reacquainted or merely pausing to watch some of the festivities. Tohru had never seen the place so busy before. On platforms erected in some of the open courtyard areas, dancers performed, or acrobats juggled and did tricks in the cold winter air. Enormous, heated tents were set up as well, filled with tables piled with food, and over it all brightly colored paper lanterns and lights hung like early stars in the deepening sky. Tohru caught a glimpse inside a building that had its walls opened up to show off an ensemble of koto and shamisen players providing the lively music. The entire estate seemed to be its own village, full of happy people braving the cold to get together and celebrate. Tohru didn't recognize most of the people there, though she thought she did see a blonde little girl who sharply resembled Momiji running down a path in a bright pink kimono with a New Year's toy in hand. The image was quickly ripped out of her line of vision, however, as she whipped her head back to watch where she was going.

She and Yuki gathered quite a few stares from the crowd as they pelted up the gravel paths to the center of the estate—Akito's villa. Panting with exertion and following Yuki through the maze-like course, Tohru thought it would have been faster if they had the car and could have simply driven up there, but the sheer amount of people and booths clogging the route made the idea wishful thinking.

Yuki was no more than a few paces ahead of her, looking back every so often to make sure she was still with him. Tohru had to leap aside to avoid hitting a man who staggered into her path, swaying unbalanced as though drunk.

"Yuki! Slow down!" she cried, fighting down the stitch in her side. But Akito's villa was coming into view now, the tallest of any of the buildings with its sloped, tiled roofs and looking like a miniature castle centered in the sea of houses. The building, its sharp peaks strung with many-colored lights, seemed to float above the estate. All of its windows shone with a mellow, golden glow. The sight of it just made her run harder, as well as she could on the slippery gravel, her lungs burning as she sucked in the chilly air. She looked to the sky. Streams of violet were beginning to take over, crowding out what gold remained. Had the sun reached the mountains yet? She couldn't tell over the tops of the towering pines, but the western sky was darkening considerably, like a bruise.

A small cluster of ladies was standing near the entrance to the house. Yuki had to skid to a halt, or else bowl right into them. The women's chatter died away, and they directed mildly amazed looks in their direction. More so at Tohru, as if they could tell she wasn't family and didn't belong in this place. They beamed at Yuki, though, and a moment later forgot Tohru altogether.

"Ah, Yuki! It's so good to see you! We've missed you these past couple of years!"

"Um….." Yuki began.

"We hear you're at Tokyo U. now! Congratulations! You do the Sohmas proud!" said an old, bent-over woman who reached out to pat his cheek with a shriveled, vein-wrapped hand.

"Your brother Ayame was looking for you just as short while ago," another spoke up. "Master Shigure, too. I think they're in the audience chamber with Master Akito—"

"Yes, we were just on our way to see them," Yuki blurted quickly. "If you'll excuse us….."

He barely gave the women time to move before he grabbed Tohru by the hand and bolted past them, leaving behind wondering comments of "Who's your friend, Yuki?" and "Happy New Year!"

With no thought of pausing to remove their shoes, they raced through the entranceway. The interior of the house was practically deserted with everyone turned out for the festivities. The halls were narrow and dim, but Yuki knew his way, and Tohru let him guide her, though it was more like letting him jerk her every which way around every corner, though every door. They pelted down halls, running as if being chased by a pack of rabid wolves. Tohru was reminded of her dream, of running through a house in desperation, down never-ending corridors, around countless bends.

She stopped just short of plowing right into Yuki as he reached for a broad door at the end of a hall. This was it.

They threw the sliding door aside and burst into Akito's audience chamber, tiredly gasping for breath. Tohru almost tripped over her own feet. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was painful. She was astonished to see that the room was filled with familiar faces. Shigure was there, and so were Ayame and Hatori. Hatori was kneeling on the tatami mats next to woman who was weeping on his knee. The way he was stroking her hair, looking pained, Tohru guessed that the woman was someone close to him. This had to be Chiharu—his wife. Kisa and Hiro were standing close together, too and holding hands, worry filling their young faces. Hatsuharu was there also, and with him was the beautiful and lithe woman Tohru had met briefly—the Horse, known as Rin, dressed up in a bright red and green costume of silk and ribbons for the traditional dance she would perform this night. Ritsu was off to the side, dry-washing his hands and looking as if the slightest sound might make him jump clear to the ceiling. Kagura was slumped on the floor, made soft crying noises. An unnaturally anxious Momiji was standing over her, trying to comfort her, but clearly having no clue even how to do so. And with Kyo and Yuki present now—the Cat's face an indiscernible mask that melted into astonishment at the sight of them—it seemed the only member of the zodiac missing from the gathering was Kureno. The head of the Sohma family, dressed in a crimson and blue kimono that seemed to drape loosely off his skeletal frame, stood before her with his feet planted apart and his arms folded. The expression on his deathly white face startled her. He looked livid, but an inhuman light danced in his eyes. What frightened her even more, though, was the scene behind him. The flowers- and birds-painted partition making up the west-facing wall of the audience room was pulled back, offering a full view of the rock garden through the glass, paling in the diminishing light. As she looked to the mountainous horizon, the edge of the sun had already dipped below the wave-like peaks. Speechless, Tohru couldn't pull her eyes away from it, even as it seared them. She felt numb.

All eyes were on her, she realized, but the pair she felt most of all were Akito's. His voice was like a hoarse whisper.

"You. Failed." He was trembling visibly. "You're too late," Akito growled, taking a step towards her. The look of pure fury on his face seemed to burn like fire. His lips parted in a snarl, and he took another step toward her in his bare feet. "You're too late," he said again. "You couldn't break the curse. We all believed you could help us, but you failed!" Every word was loaded with poisonous loathing. He extended his arm, indicating the other Sohmas in the room. "You carried all our hopes, but in the end, you really couldn't help anyone, now could you? I knew you didn't have it in you. You're not that special after all, it turns out. That's why I've summoned them all here. So that they finally realize the truth." Another stride, and he was standing right before her.

"Akito, I—" Tohru said quickly, but he slapped her unexpectedly with so much force that she was struck to the floor. The air rang with the sound. A collective gasp rang out from all the Sohmas present. It took a minute for Tohru's vision to stop spinning, and she soothed her cheek protectively with her fingertips as she looked up at Akito. She hardly recognized him. He was so gaunt—yet obviously not frail—that it seemed that his skin was all he had over his bones. But his eyes were alight with a power that appeared both threatening and anguished. Yuki moved as if to help her up, but Akito held up his hand, palm outward, glaring at the Rat so fiercely Tohru almost thought Yuki might wither away.

"Yuki, you will be harshly punished for disobeying my commands," Akito said, his voice growing cooler and more steady by the moment. The light in his eyes had not died down, though. "You will beg me for mercy long before I am through with you." He turned his attention back on Tohru. "And as for you….."

"Akito!" It was Shigure who spoke out. He was dressed in a dark blue robe tied with a long black sash in the Chinese style. His expression was one Tohru had only seen once before in all the time she knew him. Desperation. "Please. Let them go! I'll gladly take her place! I'll do anything!"

"SILENCE!" Akito shrieked. "Your Master speaks, Dog! My word is law and cannot be revoked!" Shigure took a step back at the tone, his mouth a wavering line that made him look about to cry. To Tohru, Akito said slowly, "You should not even have come back, Miss Honda. The time of your trial is up. A few years ago I decided to allow you to stay with Shigure and the others, even after you unwittingly stumbled onto our family secret. Such a thing has never been permitted before in the whole history of the Sohmas. Outsiders have never been allowed to interact with us. But in breaking with tradition, I decided to permit it. I have been watching you very carefully these past few years, Miss Tohru Honda. Very carefully."

"To this day I still don't know what possessed me then, and I've questioned myself ever since. I, the leader of this great family questioning myself! For the past few years, I have been tracking your every move, waiting for…..for something." He bent over to get closer to her face. Tohru had not dared to move; she hardly breathed. "Fools would call it hope," he said. He straightened again and turned around, gliding away leisurely. He crossed in front of the members of the zodiac, who were all watching the exchange silently, except for Kagura, who was still struggling to control her weeping. Akito's crazed eyes brushed them all, and each stiffened. The only one who challenged his gaze without wilting was Kyo. His lip was curled ever so slightly, and if his dark red eyes could shoot daggers, Akito would have been stuck like a pincushion.

"The trial is over," Akito stated. "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Honda. I thought you might be able to help us, but I guess it was foolish of me to give you so much credit." With an eerie grin, he turned his back on her, kimono rippling like the sound of whispers. His voice was thin and dark as he pronounced sentence.

"I've decided to have your memory erased after all, Miss Honda, and all association you have with us will be cut off." He whipped his head to regard the Sohmas, but his words were for Tohru. "And if my orders are not obeyed, you will be hunted down and killed. The same goes for Hatori's…..wife." He chuckled for a moment. "Just like in the old days."

"Akito, no! Please!" Shigure begged. "We can't go back to those days! They will tear this family apart!"

Strangely, Akito did not seem to even hear the Dog's outburst. He merely continued gliding around the front of the room, hands folded behind his back, mumbling to himself.

Tohru could feel herself shaking. The faces of the members of the zodiac ranged from pity to outright horror, and in Kyo's case, simmering anger about to boil over was conveyed in the fiery stare he directed at Akito, his eyes following the man's every move. His fists were bunching up, as though he was ready to spring into action. Violent action. Kagura was noticing and placed her hands delicately on his arms, shaking her head in warning. Kyo transferred his glare to her instead.

"You can't trust outsiders. They can never truly understand you. They can't solve your problems. Your family is all you have. I'm all you have. I've made my decision." With a widening grin he began to back off, spreading out his arms. "This family is broken, but I will put it back together. I'll purge it of the disease of rebellion that has crept into it. We'll all be reunited again, right here." He pointed to the floor where he stood with a straight, bony finger. "Here, we'll be safe from the outside world. We don't need them." His features now radiating enthusiasm, he shouted, "Do you hear me? We don't need you! More so than the harsh, piercing voice, Tohru was frightened by his large, cobalt eyes. They were contorted with rage. They were mad. How much of Akito…..of the Akito she knew…..was left?

Then, as if losing interest in her, Akito spoke to the zodiac.

"We'll all be locked away, each and every one of us, so no one can see just how freakish we are!" He giggled. "A dark, quiet room for each of us. We'll keep the curse locked away. We'll keep it from spreading. We can't stop it, but we can keep it from spreading….."

Tohru's mouth was agape with shock. He really had gone insane, but it seemed to come over him in waves. The next moment, he appeared totally calm and rational again, but with the same delirious smile plastered across his tight, perspiring face.

"That won't work," Yuki spoke up suddenly, despite Akito's outraged expression at being contradicted. Tohru nearly gasped when she saw just how furious the Rat looked. A pale sheen of sweat was forming on his face, and his violet eyes glistened. "It won't work and you know it! I will not go back into the dark!"

"And you're wrong," Kyo added in a soft tone that made him seem more a leopard than an alley cat. He stood with his head held up, eyeing Akito levelly. "You're wrong about everything, but most especially about Tohru." He put one foot forward boldly and raised his voice till he was shouting. "You say we don't need outsiders, but you're dead wrong! I need her!"

"So do I," came Shigure's weaker voice next, a tense moment later.

"Me, too," Kisa put in quietly, big eyes looking sad.

"I need her, too," agreed Ritsu, who had stopped wringing his hands but still looked as though a single breath from Akito might knock him down.

"You mess with Tohru, you mess with me," Hatsuharu said, his arm around Rin's waist. Rin raised a thin eyebrow and glanced at him sideways with a slight frown hanging in one corner of her rosebud lips, but then she rolled those same eyes and met Akito's gaze unwaveringly.

Akito's lips were pulled back over his teeth, and he stood as if rooted to the tatami mats, wide eyes going from face to face. Hiro nodded, as did Momiji.

"Please, Master Akito," Kagura said, face pink and puffy from crying. Her voice shook a little, but she gulped and repeated, "Please. Don't hurt Tohru. Or Chiharu. They're our friends."

"Yes," Ayame echoed, serious for a wonder. "And they both mean a lot to Hari and my dear little brother Yuki. I would be just devastated if anything happened to either of them. Have a heart."

Hatori gazed at Akito with his one good eye, his hand pausing its stroking of Chiharu's head. The woman kept her face pressed against his thigh timidly. The Dragon spoke up with a surprisingly calm demeanor.

"I think every person in this room has benefited from knowing Tohru Honda," he stated. "Even you, Akito."

At those words, Akito's features were absolutely livid. He turned his head away from his clan slowly to take in Tohru and Yuki where they stood a little ways apart.

"And you, Yuki." Like running wax, his contorted face melted back into a smile, but the fiery gleam still burned behind his eyes, belying the silky quality of his words. Tohru instinctively took a step back, but Yuki held his ground, staring his brother down defiantly. "What do you think about Tohru Honda?" Akito crooned.

Yuki, his delicate brows furrowed determinedly, did not hesitate for a heartbeat.

"I love her."

Tohru did gasp then, a barely audible sound that escaped her lips before she even realized it. The eyes of everyone in the room were fixed on them, but Yuki did not seem to notice. He and Akito were facing each other like strange cats in a box, and even Akito looked blown away.

"I've loved her ever since she came into my life," Yuki continued. "And I'll love her till the day I die." As though he didn't trust Akito enough to tear his eyes away from him, he continued, but he moved to stand between her and Akito. "I've never known anyone kinder, more compassionate, more beautiful in every way…..than Tohru Honda. And….." He took a deep breath. "…..And I will NOT let you touch her."

"No," Akito growled, shaking his head slightly as if he couldn't believe what Yuki was saying. He was sucking his breath through his teeth, skin stretching over his skull horrifically. His eyes drifted from Yuki, past his shoulder to Tohru behind him, and he started forward, his movements unbalanced. "No," he rasped hoarsely. Then in an instant, his whole countenance changed, and he rushed at them. "NO!"

Yuki blocked him with his body, and Tohru almost yelped as Akito swiped at her with long-nailed hands, nearly raking her face. Yuki forced him back physically, and the older man stumbled, tripping over the hem of his ill-fitting garment. He fell snarling to the tatami mats in a tangle of limbs and crimson silk.

The reaction among the Sohmas was mixed—cries of incredulity from the younger Sohmas and the girls, and even the older men looked startled. Kyo even seemed surprised. Ritsu's expression said he would much rather be anywhere else than this room, and Rin turned away from the spectacle, seeming troubled, though her hand latched on tightly to the sleeve of Haru's kimono. Kyo looked as though he wanted nothing more to go kick Akito while he was down, but tethered as he was to Kagura, he had to forfeit the opportunity.

"Yuki," Akito breathed threateningly, rolling into a half-sitting, half-crouching position. "You…..you traitor." He rose slowly to his feet, planting them a shoulder's length apart, his kimono in danger of falling off his toothpick-thin body. With extraordinary care he straightened his clothing, back to all of them.

"All of you…..traitors. Abandoning me. You're all going to leave me. Leave me here to rot and die." A visible tremor ran through his body, and he clutched his head in his hands, letting out a howl that filled the expanse of the room, ringing around all those present. The sound tore at Tohru's heart, it was so pitiful. Like loneliness, despair, and pain had all been compressed into one breath and could no longer be contained. She could hear it echoing in her ears even after the sound faded away, and when Akito turned around, he was composed once more. But that glint in his eyes…..

"You make me very sad, Yuki," he said casually. "Of all of them, I expected you would at least be loyal. Especially after how I've treated you all these years."

Yuki curled his lip in disdain. Tohru looked at him worriedly. Her head was reeling with everything going on, but even her failure to meet Akito's deadline was crowded out by the boy standing with her. He still looked to be on his guard, never taking his eyes off of Akito, keeping himself between her and him. Because he loved her.

He loved her.

"I can't forgive this," Akito breathed. "I won't! Hatori!" At his harsh bark, the Dragon snapped to attention, wary. Akito extended his arm, pointing at Yuki, a triumphant grin overtaking him.

"You'll regret ever going against me, Yuki," he told him softly. "Miss Honda and Miss Chiharu won't be the only ones to lose their precious memories today." He lowered his arm. "But Hatori's punishment will come first. Let this be a lesson to you all," Akito snarled at the small crowd gathered inside the room. "See what happens when you disobey me! Hatori!" he called to the Dragon. "The terms of our agreement are up! The sun has set on the final day of the year, and our curse has not been lifted! Now it's time to face the consequences!"

The doctor appeared dumbstruck, and it seemed all he could do to nod his head. He stood up, with his wife's hand in his, and he led her away from the other members of the zodiac, who looked on with bewilderment and pain-filled faces.

"Hari….." Shigure said in a sighing voice, his dark eyes beginning to glisten. Ayame, too, next to him, averted his face, but Tohru could see the lines in his face as he too struggled not to cry. A heavy silence fell on the room as Hatori brought his crying, frightened-looking wife before Akito. With a hand on her shoulder, he coaxed the woman to her knees and followed suit, head bowed.

"Akito, I beg of you, if you have any mercy in you at all, please let her go. Punish me instead," Hatori murmured, almost too quietly for Tohru to hear. Tohru felt tears coming to her own eyes, hearing him.

Akito did not speak, and Hatori sighed deeply, rising again slowly.

"Don't do it, Hatori!" Yuki encouraged him. "You have a choice!"

Akito tilted his head to regard Yuki through his long, dark lashes.

"Hmph. Ignorant fool. You've forgotten much in your days away from me. I am lord and master of this family. You have no choices, when I speak. If I tell you to jump, you do it. If I say sing, you're a songbird." He turned his dark eyes on Hatori and stretched out a hand to caress his cheek. "If I say die….."

Chiharu looked wretched. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and she whispered over and over again, "No, no." Hatori's face was just as wet as he cried openly, readying himself to rob his wife of all the memories they shared together. Just like what happened to Kana. He placed his hand against her brow.

"Hatori." Akito spoke slowly, with a grin that said he relished every moment of sorrow he was putting them through. "Do—"

Tohru's feet were carrying her before she'd even realized she moved. She bolted past Yuki, and after a few strides, threw out her hands just as Akito was about to finish the command.

"Stop! Akito, please!"

"—it."

Even as the word left Akito's lips, Tohru threw all her weight into shoving the doctor aside, breaking his contact with Chiharu. He barely had time to see her coming, and Tohru's momentum was enough to knock him off his feet. Tohru dropped to her hands and knees by Chiharu, whose wide, fearful green eyes went from her to Hatori, to Akito standing over her. The head of the Sohmas stared at her incredulously. Enraged.

"You!" He lunged forward and caught her by the scruff of her neck in a strong grip that his wasted body seemed hardly capable of. Tohru glimpsed Yuki running toward her out of the corner of her eye, but he froze just a few steps away, his already pale face going even whiter. Tohru didn't comprehend the reason until she felt something cold and hard pressed against the side of her neck. A feeling that had already become familiar that day.

"Stay back!" Akito roared, pressing the knife he'd produced from somewhere from his garment against her flesh. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and painfully wrenched Tohru into a sitting position so that she could see the horror-stricken faces of the Sohmas. Even Rin's cool dark eyes were wide, and her hold on Hatsuharu tightened. Ritsu lay passed out on the floor, with a concerned Kisa trying to fan his face, trying to look at her and the Monkey both at the same time. "Stay back, all of you, or she loses more than just her memory!" Abruptly he giggled again. "Maybe I should just kill you all! Then the curse will have to choose a new zodiac. I'll make them listen. They'll obey me. I have to live long enough for that. I'm not gonna die! I'm not gonna die!"

"Akito, please listen," Tohru said as gently as she could. Could he even be reasoned with? "We love you. We want to help. There is a way to lift the curse. Yuki and I found it in Hokkaido. But we can't get rid of it just by ourselves. We need your help. We need everyone's help. Just think of it, Akito! You can all be normal again! You won't have to carry all of the pain and sadness with you anymore! You can be free!"

Akito shifted, tugging a bit on her hair, and said in a shout,

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Tohru inhaled sharply as he made his point by pressing the knife a little closer to her neck so that she could feel the keen edge of it. She looked to the side where Chiharu had scrambled to get way from Akito and was now sitting on the tatami mats next to Hatori, who was trying to console her, apologizing profusely for what he had been about to do. Out of her other eye, she could see Yuki, almost within arm's reach, but standing as still as a statue, his violet gaze glued to her worriedly. The rest of the zodiac looked on just as apprehensively. Kyo's visage was a mixture of anger and anxiety, but he tempered his hotheadedness without the need of Kagura holding him back. One wrong move, and Akito might just flick his hand. Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat, but even despite the wet tears staining her cheeks and eyelashes, she did not feel afraid. It was strange, but just being here, with all of her friends around her, gave her a feeling of strength and comfort. She loved them all—each and every one of them. Her mother had always said that love—pure love—could turn the worst situation into an opportunity. Tohru saw that opportunity lying clearly before her.

"You know I'm not lying," she declared softly. "Listen to your heart, Akito. You know I'm not."

"At the very least, it can't hurt to hear them out, can it?" Hatori spoke up, looking up at Akito with his good eye.

"Akito, we don't want to hurt you. We want to help you," said Shigure. "You're important to us."

"You've kept this family together all this time. We know that you care about us," Ayame said supportively.

Rin spoke up next, her large black eyes watery and emotion-filled. Her tone was pleading, touched with melancholy.

"Akito…..isn't it about time that we stopped hurting?"

"We don't want to see you so sad," Momiji added.

"You see?" Tohru said. "We care about you. Please, just give us a chance."

A long silent moment passed in which nobody seemed to breathe. Tohru herself kept very still, heart pounding as she awaited Akito's pronouncement. A sweat was breaking out over her face and neck, even though the audience hall was quiet cool. The many eyes riveted on her and the head of the Sohma family were tense. To surprise, Akito broke the silence by chuckling.

"Do you think it can be so easy? Huh?" Akito exclaimed, grasping his fistful of her hair tightly. He threw her to the floor hard enough to make Tohru grunt, but at least she didn't have a knife at her throat. "Do you?" he demanded, sounding a little saner. For the moment. "Even if the curse is removed, do you really think we can all go back to life as normal? You say you care about me now, but will you still when you no longer have reason to! Won't you hate me for all the things I've done to you!"

"No!" Tohru surprised herself at the tone of her own voice. She almost never shouted, but she was upset. Why couldn't Akito see what she was trying to tell him? He wasn't alone! He had people around him who all wanted to help him! She wished that he could see past his own fears and hatred for just one moment to recognize it. "I don't hate you, Akito, and I never will! You can't make me! I care about you, and no matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll still care about you! Because I know who you are and what you've been through! I know what it's like to hurt, to worry. To be lonely and afraid. Those feelings are all part of what it is to be human! Even if we lift the curse, you'll still have to deal with them. But how you deal with them is what really counts. You can face your problems and try to work through them, or you can run away and blame others and just make the hole even deeper. You can choose to be happy, Akito. No one else can make that choice for you." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His visage was lined with anger, but even more present was bewilderment as what she said sunk in. Those hard, dark blue eyes were stormy, but the burning light seemed to be disappearing. "What will it be?" she asked him directly, making her voice a little softer. More gentle. "What will you choose, Akito?"

The pale-skinned man took a jerky step backward, obviously not expecting to be put on the spot like that. In his astonishment, the dagger dropped from his rigid, angular fingers to the tatami mat floor. Akito stared at her then scanned the faces of the people filling the room. His response came out like a croak.

"I…..I can't do it by myself," he said. Tohru noticed tiny beads of tears forming in the corner of his eyes, growing larger and larger until they spilled out over his sallow face in two thin streams. "I'm not…..strong…..enough."

"Nobody is," Tohru replied kindly. "That's why we need each other. We need friends. Family. You don't have to be afraid, Akito. You can trust us. We'll take care of you. We'll help you."

Akito's knees gave out, and he collapsed to the floor in a slack kneeling position, loose robe parting enough to give Tohru a view of his bare chest. The ribs stood out so sharply Tohru was surprised she couldn't see straight through him. He must be in so much pain, she thought. It was mirrored in his eyes.

Akito bent his head, digging his long, claw-like fingernails into the mats.

"I've wasted my life." He gave a short, harsh laugh. "I haven't even lived for very long, yet I still managed to make a mess of it. You don't know what's it's been like for me. It has been hell. I can't bear it anymore. But I don't want to die, either!"

Tohru reached out her arms to put them around his quivering, emaciated frame and pull him into an embrace. He didn't resist, though he did flinch at her touch at first. She held him close, feeling damp warmth on her shoulder as long pent-up tears soaked into it.

After a minute—silent except for the muffled sounds of the man's weeping—Tohru said,

"We know how to lift the curse, Akito. It won't be easy, but it is possible. And we'll help you. I promise."

Akito slowly leaned back onto his heels, his teary eyes looking absent.

"Perhaps I'll still die," he said softly, "but if I do, at least I can accomplish one good thing with this wretched existence." His eyes focused and fell on Tohru, and his expression was somewhat grim as he nodded once. Tohru felt as though a bucket of relief had been dumped over her, and she smiled at him encouragingly.

She stood up and turned to face the crowd of Sohmas who were watching everything happening with awe.

"Kyo….." Tohru said, and at the sound of his name the boy snapped out of whatever thoughts he was entertaining. Not pleasant ones, by the sour way he looked at Akito, a huddled mass on the floor barely able to sit up. "I need your help. Please, Kyo."

The orange-haired boy was caught off guard, by the look of surprise in his narrow red eyes.

"Huh? What do I have to do with anything?"

Tohru approached him, hands interlinked wishfully. She explained to him as well as the rest of the Sohmas gathered there.

"We have to summon Sujirou—the zodiac Cat. The curse will only be lifted when he and Akito abandon their grudges and forgive each other."

Kyo reacted as if he'd been smacked between the eyes with a blunt object.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," he said in low voice that wouldn't carry. "I'm supposed to forgive him?" he questioned dubiously, shooting a poisonous glance at Akito. "After all the crap he's put us through? Maybe it's easy for you to forget all about it, but if you really expect me to say 'sorry' to him, then not a chance in—" He cut off abruptly and looked at her with wide eyes. Tohru could feel her own hot tears renewed, and she shook her head.

"Please, Kyo. Just let it go! We can't do this without you!" she replied in a voice that was barely a whisper. "If just for me, please! Let it go!"

He still had a stubborn set to his mouth, until Kagura threw in her two bits, and she did not bother at all to moderate her tone.

"Kyo Sohma, you had better grow up and start acting like a man this instant, or I'm gonna drag you outside here and now and beat the living daylights out of you!" The way her gray eyes flashed like angry thunderheads, she looked like she meant it literally. Her hands on Kyo's arm twitched like she was tempted to break it. Sounding as purely angry as Tohru had ever known her to be, she continued, "I've lived with this curse my whole life, and so have you! It's time to end this! Take off the bracelet!"

Kyo recoiled as much as her vice-like grip on his arm would allow. "Alright, alright! Geez, girls are freakin' gangin' up on me." He sighed heavily, giving Kagura a pointed stare. Her hands sprang away from him, and he hooked a finger on the string of white and black beads, tugging it off. "I hate doing this," he commented dryly. "It always makes me sick to me stomach."

The bracelet slid off smoothly. He dropped it into Kagura's hands. For a few seconds, it didn't seem like anything had happened, but then Kyo suddenly doubled over with a groan. Kagura and Tohru both stepped back. Tohru noticed the Boar looking on with concern etched in her big sea-colored eyes. Kagura had seen Kyo transform into the demon Cat before, as had Tohru, but Tohru was willing to bet neither of them would ever get used to witnessing such a thing. The other zodiac members assembled were utterly silent except for a squeak from Kisa. Some of them, including the Tiger, had never seen the Cat's true form before, and couldn't tear their eyes away.

"Aaaarrrgghhh," Kyo moaned, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. There was a creaking sound of bones shifting, stretching, of organs changing. It looked and sounded excruciating. Kyo had to lower himself to all fours; he couldn't balance himself with all of the changes taking place so violently in his body. His hands and feet grew bigger, the fingers fattening and sprouting claws at the tips. His back broadened, tearing through his black T-shirt, while his waist cinched till the waistband of his khakis was loose. There was a grinding sound as his jawbones elongated, pushing out to form a feline muzzle. His eye sockets expanded, and the red orbs grew to fill them. The pupils shrunk to vertical slits. The short orange hair disappeared as leathery brown skin covered his whole body. Two long, antennae-like ears squirted from the top of his head as his human ears shriveled and disappeared. The final change seemed to be Kyo's mouth—his panting mouth agape and moaning with agony. The straight white teeth sprouted like seedlings, becoming razor-sharp points as long as a person's fingers.

Tohru heard a thudding noise and was distracted long enough from Kyo's gruesome transformation to see some of the Sohmas standing back to give Ritsu—who had just passed out again soon after regaining consciousness—some air. Tohru wasn't sure if it would help, though. The creature Kyo had transformed into had a stench like garbage left in a dumpster for days under a hot sun. Tohru didn't even think to hold her nose, though. The reaction among the Sohmas varied. Rin's face was wrinkled in disgust, while Momiji covered his mouth with his hands, as though he feared he might throw up. Kisa, wide-eyed, was white as a sheet and swayed a little as though she might soon join Ritsu. Hiro, though he wasn't much more than a little boy, put his arms around her protectively, looking at Kyo in a way that seemed to say, "If you touch her, I'll make you regret it." Shigure looked on with an indiscernible expression, but anyone who hadn't seen the Cat's true form had backed up to put a little distance between themselves and the hideous monster.

Kyo's struggling noises were now a deep, growling purr. His head swiveled on his long neck as he regarded everyone in the room with glittering eyes. Those eyes paused and held on Akito, who was slowly climbing to his feet. Akito's own cobalt orbs were fixed on the creature Kyo had become. His expression was one of distaste.

"Give me his bracelet," Akito ordered curtly. Tohru blinked her wide eyes, and Kagura looked puzzled as well, but the Boar respectfully approached Akito, the black and white beads in her outstretched hand. Kyo's large, purple eyes watched her movements suspiciously. At least, that was how Tohru thought his radically changed face looked.

"What do you need those for?" Kyo asked in a deep, rough voice that was only barely recognizable as having ever been human.

"These beads are the only thing that keep the demon Cat from entirely possessing you," Akito replied in a tone like a cool breeze. Tohru saw he'd picked up the knife again and held it ready in his other hand. He snatched the bracelet from Kagura and slipped the knife through it. The girl exclaimed, "No, wait!" but in one fluid movement, Akito sliced the cord, and black and white beads spilled onto the floor, bouncing every which way. Tohru was panicking inside, too. With the bracelet ruined, would Kyo be able to turn back into himself? The bridge was burned—they had to lift the curse now, or everything might come to ruin. There was no turning back. At the very moment the cord was severed, the beast Kyo had become bellowed as if the pains of transforming were being multiplied tenfold. Like everyone else, Tohru had to clap her hands over her ears to block out the awful sound. She wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the complex could hear that roar. Akito was the only one who appeared unconcerned, though his face still showed that loathing on his face. He kept his eyes on the demon Cat prostrated on the tatami mats. His claws had scratched deep grooves into them, and they'd have to be replaced. Tohru stared in awe at the creature that was raising his head and shooting a piercing stare at Akito. She shivered at the words that filtered through those long, sharp teeth. It was no longer Kyo.

"Why have you summoned me here, Ichirou?" it demanded in a voice like fingernails being dragged across a chalkboard, only deeper. The way it bared its teeth at Akito, glared at him with narrowed, hate-filled eyes, there was no mistaking that this was the true Cat—the banished, wandering spirit of Sujirou. Akito didn't seem fazed at all by his presence. The difference between the two was startling—Sujirou was a lean, muscular beast with claws and teeth, while Akito was a mere shell of a person who hardly appeared able to lift a teacup. Sujirou raised himself up onto his hind legs to tower over the rest of the people gathered there. He took a step forward, almost noiselessly despite his size. His attention was caught by the scattered beads littering the floor, and when he looked at Akito again, his lips pulled back over his jaws to show even more teeth, a peculiar and terrifying smile.

"What is the meaning of this, Ichirou?" Sujirou asked. "Bringing me out of the boy and destroying the bracelet."

"I want to talk," Akito replied, after glancing at Tohru. He made his face a little less repulsed though it seemed to take some effort. "And I'm…..asking…..you to listen."

Sujirou growled, a deep, rumbling sound that made the hairs on the back of Tohru's neck stand up. She didn't need Hana's ability to differentiate electric waves to feel the vibes Sujirou gave off. Just stand a few feet away from him, Tohru could feel darkness coming from him, chasing away all that was good and warm and light in the room.

"What could you possibly have to say to me that's worth listening to?" Sujirou asked in that deep voice. He reached out a massive paw and flexed the claws. "Why don't I just gut you here and now?"

"Kill me, and another will take my place," Akito said levelly. "Just as you possess body after body, as you've done for a thousand years. Tell me, have you grown weary of it yet?"

Sujirou's nostrils flared, and the growling purr resumed. "Do you dare mock me, you puny worm?"

Akito's eye twitched slightly, and for a second Tohru feared that the madness was descending on him again, but in a cool, lucid tone, he responded,

"No. I want to make….." He seemed to have difficulty speaking. "…..peace……with you."

The Cat—Sujirou—looked surprised. At least, Tohru thought he did. It was hard to tell the facial expressions of a monstrous beast. Sujirou snorted, and the puff of rank breath made her want to gag. Akito merely curled his lip.

"Is this a new trick of yours, Ichirou? Sujirou asked softly. As softly as an earthquake was soft. "Lure me out so that you can torment me once again with a proposed truce? I learned my lesson, a long time ago on a cold winter mountain. If you think I'm going to trust you, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought. Or the madness is taking you. You look about ready to die. If you like, I can spare you the last agonizing hours….." He raised his paw, claws fully extended.

"Aren't you tired of suffering, Cat? Of wanting to die every moment of every day? Of being shunned because of the traditions of this family?"

"What would you know!" Sujirou howled, making everyone in the room jump, including Tohru. Only Akito stood his ground, immobile. His lip curled, and his narrowing eyes told her that his temper was on the rise. "You are surrounded by wealth and power, while I am confined to this wretched form for all eternity! You had it all already! Anything you wanted could have been yours! So tell me why! Why did you have to take her from me—the one thing I cared about in life?"

"That was a long time ago," Akito said. "You—" He clamped his mouth shut, rethinking whatever it was he was about to say. Tohru noticed his eye twitch slightly.

'Oh, no,' Tohru thought frantically. 'I hope the madness isn't coming on again!"

"My ancestors have made many mistakes," Akito declared finally. "Mistakes that have cost the happiness of many people. Including ours. But we can rectify those mistakes here and now. We can make the suffering end, for good! You are tired of being a wandering spirit, yes? Well, I'm tired of the burden the curse has placed upon me. Look at me! Look at you! This isn't how we were supposed to be!"

Akito took a breath, as though his impassioned words were draining him physically. He swayed like a blade of glass stirred by the wind, and Tohru saw Yuki dart over just in time to catch him before he collapsed and ease him to the floor.

"Akito!" she cried over the other Sohmas' concerned gasps.

Akito lifted his head weakly and looked up at Sujirou with his intensely dark eyes.

"I'm dying," he announced. "I don't have much time left. This is our only chance," he said to him. "It's time to end our hatred, to forget all of the wrongs we've done." His head rotated until Tohru was in his line of vision. "I never thought it possible to just stop hating someone. I always thought it was too late, that I was beyond redemption. I've been proven wrong. It isn't easy, but we can do it. Together. So." He regarded Sujirou again, a cocky crescent of a smile spreading over his face, almost like he was challenging the beast to a dare. "I'll make the first move." He exerted himself enough to sit up, swatting away any attempt by Yuki to spot him, and curled himself up into the most revering bow possible, his crimson kimono fanned out around his body.

"On behalf of my family, great Cat, I ask you to please forgive us for the many wrongs we have done you, and be at peace."

Sujirou appeared absolutely stunned by the sight before him—the head of the Sohma clan with his face to the floor for him. Such a thing had probably never happened in over a thousand years. Or ever. The room was dead silent except for the heavy breathing of the zodiac Cat. Tohru was almost afraid to breathe, but she did, in slow, shallow streams, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. One minute passed. Then two. Sujirou's fierce gaze bored into Akito's upturned back, but at least he was no longer exposing his mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. Three minutes, and then he moved.

"I suppose that I really have nothing left to lose, do I?" he asked rhetorically in that voice like a garbage disposal with a spoon stuck in it. He spread his claws out on the floor and bowed his torso down to Akito. "I'm so tired. If I can just lie quietly down and die, I will be satisfied. The thought of looking through yet another pair of eyes, trapped behind them like a prisoner behind bars—is more than I can bear. You've done me great evil in the past, Ichirou, but there is no way to turn back the clock to undo it. All we have is now. And then……"

"And then whatever comes after," Akito finished for him, raising his head a little.

The creature nodded—an odd, human-looking gesture. "I accept your confession, Master of the House of Sohma. And I, too, ask your forgiveness for afflicting this family."

"I accept your confession," Akito replied in turn, sitting up. "Whole-heartedly."

An immense wave of relief washed over Tohru, and her legs gave way from under her. She dropped to the floor in a heap, fresh tears from her seemingly endless supply welling up in her—

POOF!

POOF!

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

A smattering of mini-explosions like muted firecrackers went off around her, and all the members of the zodiac were soon engulfed in multicolored smoke. Sujirou's tall head, just barely visible over the rising cloud, disappeared with a similar popping sound.

POOF!

The overpowering smoke quickly filled the room, and Tohru's eyes and lungs both burned as she coughed out of the vapors. She heard the sound of doors being parted, and gradually, the smoke cleared, rolling out of the audience hall and into the wintry rock garden outside. A steady breeze—chilly, but clean—blew in and took care of the rest. Chiharu, looking a bit unsteady herself, closed the glass partitions, cutting off the cold air.

When Tohru glanced about the room, she noticed that Sujirou had disappeared. Gone up in smoke, as it were. In his place was an unconscious Kyo, bare from the waist up and barefooted, being attended by an anxious Kagura.

"Kyo! Oh, Kyo! Speak to me! Tell me you're still alive!"

The rest of the zodiac looked disoriented, examining themselves and each other curiously.

"Does this mean we're okay?" Hiro wondered aloud.

"I don't 'feel' any different….." a skeptical Rin said in crooning tones.

"I do!" Momiji exclaimed with a wide smile and large, bright eyes. "I feel happier than I think I have in my whole life!"

"Me, too!" Kisa said, staring at the palms of her hands as if the lines in them might tell her something.

"How are we supposed to tell if it worked?" Hatsuharu inquired. The rest of the Sohmas regarded him blankly.

"I know how," a soft, warm voice behind Tohru spoke up. She spun around to find Yuki standing there, gazing down at her tenderly. Tears were sparkling in his eyes, too, and his voice shook a little. "If……I may…..Tohru."

Tohru wouldn't have been able to answer even if she wanted to. So instead, she threw her arms around the gray-haired boy's neck, making him stumble backwards, and clung to him tightly.

And nothing happened.

"It…..it worked!" Shigure said breathlessly in the background. "I…..I can't believe it!"

"O ye of little faith, Shigure," Ayame chastised him. "Come now. I didn't have the slightest doubt in my mind that Tohru would fail."

"You were shaking like a leaf," Hiro pointed out.

By the flower-painted wall, Hatsuharu and Rin were looking on thoughtfully.

"It doesn't make any difference to us," Rin said flatly, though a small smile tugged at her pert red lips.

"Yes, it does," Hatsuharu countered with a gentle smile, enveloping her into his own embrace. "It makes all the difference in the world."

Tohru tuned out all of the voices. It almost felt as though the room was spinning, but Yuki's strong, lean arms slipping behind her back kept her safely anchored. He held her even more tightly than she him.

"I'd always hoped….." he whispered into her hair, close to her ear, "…..but I never thought I'd be able to do this. Tohru, I….."

"Yuuukiiii!" came a high-pitched voice that had belonged to the former Rabbit of the zodiac. "Quit hogging Tohru! I want a turn, too, you know!"

Tohru laughed lightly at the irritated look Yuki shot at the blonde little boy. Momiji's pouting lips quivered in disappointment, but he contented himself to latching on to Tohru from behind.

"Ugggghhhhhh…..what the heck happened just now?" a brusque voice demanded loudly. Tohru turned and saw Kyo sitting up slowly, hand to his temple like he had a splitting headache. Kagura, kneeling beside him, was fussing over him like an overprotective mother.

"Don't get up too fast, Kyo! Blink your eyes a few times. You blacked out there for a minute."

"Gimme some room, for crying out loud! And tell me what's going on here? What's with all the hugging? Did it work?"

"Yes, it did," said a soft, silky voice. Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji all turned to see Akito standing wearily nearby, hand to the side of his head. His kimono was straightened, but his dark, limp hair was plastered to his face and neck with sweat. Just beyond him, Hatori and Chiharu were growing familiar in the corner of the hall, apart from the rest. Tohru felt her cheeks stain with red, and she averted her eyes, though Yuki, who had also spotted them, seemed too stunned by the sight to pull his gaze away.

"I never would have thought Hatori….." he mused absently, turning a faint pink himself, but his words trailed off as he shook his head briskly, as if trying to rid himself of the image. The blush remained, however.

"It's…..gone….." she heard Akito say. The young man stood a short distance away from them, looking disoriented. "The heaviness…..the pain…..it's all gone."

Shigure approached him, concern radiating from his big, dark eyes.

"Akito, are you alright?"

Akito acted as if he hadn't heard him, but after a few seconds, he slowly lifted his gaze to meet Shigure's.

"I…..I'm not sure," Akito replied softly. "But I think I…..will be."

"You look exhausted. You should get some rest." Shigure made as if to pick the man up and carry him bodily, but Akito waved his hand, and he desisted.

"Wait. I have a favor to ask." He called out loud enough to be heard over the other Sohmas' joyous talk and said, "Hatori."

The doctor turned from his wife at the sound of his name, his one good eye settling on the head of the Sohma family. Akito gave him a pointed stare that was as good as crooking a finger; the former Dragon went to him. Tohru, still locked in Yuki's and Momiji's (and now Kisa's—leaving a jealous looking Hiro nearby) arms watched curiously as Hatori replaced Shigure and settled himself on his knees before Akito. The rest of the Sohmas quieted down, noticing the pair of them. Haru and Rin looked distinctly troubled, and even Ayame was pensive. In just moments, the happy atmosphere became a tense hush as all turned their attention to Akito.

Akito's own face, still pale and looking tightly stretched over his skull, was hard. His cobalt eyes burned, but not with the same insane light Tohru had witnessed previously. He opened his mouth.

"Hatori, despite everything that has happened, you still disobeyed me, and I cannot revoke my word." Hatori's eye immediately darted to Chiharu, who was approaching cautiously, expression flashing from joy to curiosity and anxiety in just a few seconds. Her large green eyes were fastened to Hatori. They looked…..resigned. Hatori responded,

"Akito, I—"

"Do not speak," Akito commanded in a soft but stern voice. "I've made my decision. Instead of punishing you, I'm going to give you another chance to redeem yourself. This is an night of second chances, is it not?" For some reason, his gaze drifted over to Yuki. Tohru felt him stiffen slightly, in her arms.

"Someone's memory will still be erased tonight," Akito continued. "My own."

There was a chorus of loud gasps from the Sohmas present there, even from Tohru, but Akito paid them no heed. He focused on Hatori.

"I've never known anything but misery my whole life," he explained. "Never done anything but force that misery upon others. Now that the curse is gone…..now that I've obtained forgiveness…..I want to make a fresh start." He spoke in an almost trembling tone. "Can you help me do that?"

The doctor studied Akito considerately, as if diagnosing a patient for the first time.

"I think I may have enough of my powers left to do that," he answered. "But we would have to act soon. I can feel them slipping away from me already."

Akito nodded and got down to Hatori's level, on his knees. Shigure knelt down as well, expression difficult to read. As Hatori raised his hand to their master's forehead, Akito half turned to look at Tohru.

"Will you help me? To make new memories, I mean. Good ones."

Tohru couldn't help breaking out into a smile, and would have bowed if she could, so instead she nodded.

"You bet."

Akito exhaled, then directed Hatori.

"Do it," he ordered.

A brilliant eruption of light brighter than the sun at midday suddenly filled the room. Tohru barely closed her eyes in time, but even afterwards, she could see large spots marring her vision. She blinked several times to clear them. As soon as the light faded, Akito fell back into Shigure's arms, unconscious. Hatori stared at the young man contemplatively, then glanced at his own hand.

"That's it," he announced quietly. "It's all over. I'll never take anyone's memory from them again."

"We'll all just have to live with our memories then," Shigure told the doctor, a hopeful smile on his face. "And make the best we can of them."

Yuki slowly released her, as did Momiji and Kisa, and Tohru walked across the tatami mat floor to where Akito lay with his head on Shigure's lap. Were it not for his sunken eyes and sallow, bloodless skin, he might have looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. When he awoke, she wondered, how much would he remember? Would he still remember them? Or would he have to put everything back together from the very beginning?

If that was the case, Tohru hoped to be there for him. They'd both create new memories. Together.

After checking back with Uo and Hana—the two girls were both extremely relieved to see her, though Hana claimed she would have known instantly had anything drastic happened to Tohru—Shigure invited her to stay with them for the remainder of the holiday.

"Unless you want to go," the former Dog said, shortly after settling Akito down in his rooms to rest. "I understand if you want to see your grandfather and other relatives, too."

"That's very considerate of you," Tohru told him. "Thanks. If it isn't too much of an imposition, I think I would like to stay. I do think of the Sohmas as my family now. If it's not too forward of me to say….."

"Not at all," Shigure responded with a pleased grin. "You are family. And what about your friends? Now that the curse is abolished, I don't think Akito will mind if they stay as well."

"Thanks, but they've already gone home," Tohru said as they rounded a bending path. The area wasn't being used for the celebrations; most of the commotion was on the other side of the estate. Snow had begun falling gently, dusting the roofs of buildings and the pine trees and maples interspersed throughout the sprawling village. To her, it was no bother this time. "They both have plans with their families, but they said they would stop by again to visit in a day or two."

"Ah, I see. Very well, then." In Akito's absence, Shigure seemed to be making all of the important decisions. So far, only those present in Akito's audience hall that evening knew of what had transpired. The festivities were proceeding as usual. Shigure simply told everyone that Akito was overworked because of the holiday and needed some time to rest.

"Things are going to be very different from now on, aren't they?" Shigure said thoughtfully as he showed her to one of the unused guesthouses used as a retreat for members of the family. "A thousand years of being cursed, of suffering, but that's all over now." Monk-like, he had his hands buried in his sleeves. He looked up at the speckled sky, gazed at it for several seconds. Then he smiled. "Thanks to you. I knew you could do it."

Tohru chuckled quietly. "I'd say it was nothing, but….." She grinned back at him. "Well, if anything, you can hug girls now, at least."

"Tohru, Tohru." Shigure clucked his tongue chidingly, but she knew he was only joking. "Believe it or not, chasing after all those pretty high school girls is not my first priority. Second or third, perhaps, but certainly not the first."

"Are you going to tell the rest of your family about what happened? About the curse and all?" Tohru asked him as he opened the door to a particular hut-like dwelling in a cluster of similar houses at the end of the path.

"Hmm. You know, I'm not sure. That's Akito's decision, really. He's still the head of the family. Only, once he wakes up, he won't remember anything about it. I guess we'll just go about our days quietly, as if it never happened. That will take some getting used to. I'm sure we'll do just fine, though." He found the light and switched it on, revealing a decently sized room with an adjacent bathroom and a miniature kitchen against one wall. A single bed, a table, and a dresser also had their places along the walls. It had a clean look to it, and a faint scent of lavender air freshener.

"Will this suit you?" Shigure inquired. Tohru smiled and turned to face him.

"It's terrific!" she replied. "Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I can do. You deserve a palace after what you did. We will be forever indebted to you, Tohru Honda." He took her off guard by taking her by the shoulders and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "Thank you, Tohru. Thank you," he said softly.

Tohru, getting choked up once again with sheer happiness filling her, couldn't respond, so she just hugged him back.

When they parted, Shigure was wiping away a tear of his own. He stood in the doorway, hand on the doorknob.

"Let me know if you need or want anything. Anything at all."

Tohru nodded and thanked him once more. Then he closed the door after himself, leaving her alone. Tohru breathed in the sweetly scented air and sighed despite herself. Her duffel bag was already on the neatly made up bed. The room really was nice. It would be interesting to stay at the estate for a while. She thought more about what Shigure said.

"Things really are going to be different," she said, unpacking the picture of her mother and settling it atop the dresser next to the bed. That was as far as she got unpacking, though. A minute later, she was bundled up in her coat and scarf and out the door.

Finding the person she was looking for took longer than she expected. After Shigure and Hatori took Akito away to recover from having his memory erased, the rest of the Sohmas hung around for a while, exclaiming over the marvel of having the curse lifted. Hatsuharu and Rin sneaked out before long, and Chiharu tagged after Hatori. Neither of them returned, leaving Tohru with the others. Kisa (and by association, Hiro), Ritsu, Momiji, Kagura, and Ayame gathered around her to thank her. Ayame was singing her praises so poetically (and loudly) that Tohru was fidgeting with embarrassment before he even stopped to take a breath. When she looked around at the faces of the people she held so dear, however, she realized that there was one missing. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Kagura was surprised, too, once she noticed, and speculated that maybe he had slipped out to help Shigure and Hatori. Tohru didn't find that too likely though. Maybe the fiery, orange-haired boy had gone to get something to eat, or to see the festivities. Those reasons seemed equally as hollow.

Yuki was quiet for some time afterwards and hung back a little while his cousins and older brother virtually dog-piled her in a flurry of hugs, but he still wore a small, secret smile. It turned to an annoyed scowl, though, when Kisa poked him and asked if he really meant what he said when he admitted in front of everyone that he loved Tohru. Things only got worse when Ayame took over and began congratulating his little brother on finally getting his act together and confessing his long-contained feelings.

"Of course he meant it," he answered Kisa exuberantly. "After all, our dear Tohru is such a beautiful flower—no, an angel from Heaven! A delight to the eyes! Comforting balm to the injured soul! Her voice is like music to the ears! Her kindness and benevolence are unparalleled among mankind! Her—"

He went on along that strain for almost a full ten minutes, and Tohru could only cast her eyes down while her cheeks turned as red as a beet. Yuki wasn't faring too much better. Tohru was more than a little relieved when Shigure returned and asked her to accompany him somewhere. It was more like a rescue. Yuki looked quite envious, especially once Ayame sang to Shigure dramatically,

"'Tis alright, dear Shigure. I need some private time with my little brother to share with him my profound wisdom on romance. The way he acts around Tohru, it's only painfully obvious he needs some pointers."

Tohru felt like one huge drop of sweat as Shigure practically hauled her away from there. She wasn't terribly surprised to hear sounds of a scuffle virtually on their heels. Shigure slid the door of the audience room shut just as Ayame's hollering escalated to pain-wracked wails. Likely he wasn't the one giving the pointers. Shigure merely chuckled at his friend's antics and made idle chitchat about the New Year's celebration as he escorted a washed-out Tohru away to her accommodations.

After wandering around the estate for over half and hour—and she still hadn't covered more than a small portion of it!—Tohru spotted a head of vivid orange hair between two pine trees. The houses in this corner of the complex were much more spread out, and the area was almost totally still except for the occasional call of an owl or a rustling breeze. There were no colored lanterns here, only a few towering lampposts that burned brightly, making the falling snowflakes glimmer like fairy dust. The land was a bit hilly, but neatly landscaped like a miniature park. Stands of pines and cedars and maples dotted the white lawn, while clumps of short evergreen bushes lined the paths that snaked all around. Kyo's hair stood out more than the rest of him, dressed in a brown coat and blue jeans, and acted like a beacon. Tohru left the path and crunched over the newly fallen snow to meet him.

He must have heard her approaching, but he didn't so much as turn his head. He leaned against a stout wooden railing Tohru realized was a small bridge over a manmade stream. She joined him in the middle of it and looked out on the dried-up rocks over which water would normally flow in warmer weather.

"Hey," Kyo greeted her without enthusiasm. His concentration was on the stream. Tohru couldn't see what held his fascination. Maybe he was only spacing off, as she had the tendency to do more often than not.

"Hey," she said back, quietly. She tried to strike up a conversation. "Aren't you going to go see the festivities, Kyo?"

Kyo shifted his folded arms on the railing and stepped away from it, sticking them into his pockets instead.

"Nah, I hate 'em. I usually avoid coming here. I hate New Year's."

Tohru nodded in understanding. "But," she countered, "you don't have to hate them any more. The Cat's isn't going to be excluded anymore. You're a part of the family."

Kyo gave a short, dry laugh.

"Hah. I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway, now that the zodiac's gone. At least I don't have to worry about getting accidentally transformed. As far as being part of the family…..well…..that won't happen all at once. There are still people who know about the curse, who don't know that it's gone."

"They'll find out," Tohru assured him. "They'll accept you. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

Kyo's quiet, almost inaudible response surprised her.

"I thought it was."

Tohru was a bit baffled, but Kyo continued.

"But…..after a while, I didn't really care anymore what anyone thought of me." He turned to her and closed in until they were almost touching. "'Cuz only one person's opinion mattered to me."

His bare hands descended on her shoulders. In the hazy light she saw his dark red eyes soften, and he tilted his head to place a slow, tender kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Kyo, I'm…..sorry," Tohru uttered weakly when he pulled his lips away. "I—"

Kyo placed a finger over her mouth to hush her and shook his head, giving her a small, sad smile.

"I know, I know," he filled in for her. "I saw the way you were looking at him back there. I think somethin' finally got through all those layers of spacey-ness and hit you on the head." He sighed deeply. "I guess I never really could compete. He's always been better than me, at everything."

"Kyo, it really wasn't like that," Tohru argued, "I care about you, too! A lot! You have a lot of really great qualities, and you're one of the best people I know, and I really admire you, and—"

"Yeah, yeah, you could babble on for hours about me," Kyo said, but he didn't mean it unkindly, from the genuine look to his smile. "But let's both face facts. I know you love me, Tohru. You're just not…..in love…..with me."

Eyes wide, Tohru moved her mouth, but nothing came out. Her mind raced, but all of her thoughts were flying by so fast she couldn't take hold of any of them. Her stalling confirmed in Kyo's eyes what he'd said, and he looked away as the disappointment settled in. Tohru almost couldn't stand seeing him like this, and because of her. She hung her head and felt hot tears splash onto her cheeks that quickly went cool. She was pathetic. Kyo had always been there for her, had protected her. He was smart and athletic and funny…..and she couldn't even form the words to argue with him. He was right.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo," she managed at last. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but—"

He took her off guard when he drew her close to him, held her against his coat. His voice was warm and soothing, not the usual tough façade he usually put up. It was like…..back in the park

"Hey, you shut up right now, you hear?" His words were harsh, but that quiet, soothing tone reassured her that he wasn't upset. He made them sound like honey. He rested his chin on her head and held her so tightly Tohru wasn't sure she'd be able to leave. For several moments though, she didn't want to. "Don't you go sayin' you're sorry to me! Don't be!" His voice cracked a little, which only made Tohru's tears fall faster, wetting the front of his jacket. "Don't you worry. I'm always gonna love you. Always." He stood there just holding her for a few minutes, while the snowflakes drifted down all around them. Eventually, though, he pushed her away gently. Tohru saw thin, glimmering streaks on his own face, reflecting the lamp light. But he wore a smile, assuring her that everything really was all right. Or that it would be, at least. With time.

"You really are a crybaby," he said teasingly. He brushed away the similar streaks on her face with his palm. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone cry as much as you have today. Tears don't suit you, you know. Unless they're happy ones."

"Kyo, I—" Tohru began.

"From now on," he told her, overriding her completely, "I only want to see the happy ones. If nothing else, I want you to promise me that."

Tohru stared at him. He looked at her expectantly, the tough, irrepressible Kyo who never put up with any nonsense. He was as much the same as ever, but, in many ways, he had grown up a lot.

"I promise," she vowed.

Kyo nodded with apparent satisfaction. He scrubbed away the tears on his cheeks that hadn't already dried and tried to act as if he hadn't.

"You should probably head back. Everyone'll be wonderin' where you are. Besides. It's New Year's. You should be enjoying yourself."

"But what about you?" Tohru asked him. Kyo turned back to surveying the empty stream, leaning on the wooden railing, snowflakes faintly outlining his form.

"I think I'm gonna stay here a little while," he answered. "You go on ahead, okay? I'm just going to think things over. And don't worry. There won't be anything bad about you. Things are gonna be different from now on, but I've gotta figure out how to make 'em that way."

"Um, okay," Tohru replied. She gazed at him for a few moments more, then turned away and retraced her footsteps back to the path. She didn't need them to find her way back; most of the indentations in the thin layer of snow were filled in by now. The sounds of music and people celebrating and the glowing lights of the party reflecting off the low-lying clouds were her guide through the trees and maze of buildings. By the time she made it to the central courtyard in front of the massive meeting hall where all the Sohmas gathered for a grand banquet, she spotted a familiar face loitering on the logn stone steps outside the hall. A pale face, set with peaceful violet eyes and a warm, sure smile.

Yuki looked back at her across the square, and that smile filled her with a deep, warm glow.

"There you are, Tohru! Come on, hurry! It's starting! It's starting!"

From out of nowhere, a short blonde boy with dancing rabbits embroidered on his thick cream-colored coat popped up beside her and began immediately tugging on her arm. He pulled her across the courtyard through the crowd-trodden slush and up the steps. Catching sight of Yuki, who had moved to intercept them, he stuck his tongue out playfully at his older cousin.

"Sorry, Yuki! Tohru gets to be my date for a while. That's okay, isn't it, Tohru? You don't mind, do you? I'm much more fun than Yuki, don't you think?"

The little boy's eagerness and Yuki's own put-out expression made unexpected laughter well up inside her, and she couldn't help herself. Both boys looked perplexed by her sudden fit of humor and exchanged confused expressions.

"Uh, Tohru? What's so funny?" Momiji inquired, cocking his head curiously.

"Oh, it's really nothing. You two are just so funny." She peered inside the hall and saw more familiar faces among the throng. "Look! I see Hiro and Kisa! And Ritsu's with them, too! How about we all go together?"

"Oh, all right, if that's what you want to do, Tohru," Momiji relented with a cute grin.

"That sounds like a great idea," agreed Yuki. He extended his elbow for her to take. Momiji copied him a split second later. He was much shorter, so Tohru had to reach a little with her other hand. They faced the hall's entrance, feeling the heated air wafting out and hearing the noise of hundreds of voices laughing, talking, and singing. Tohru was excited, and happy beyond all reason, to be here tonight among so many friends. So many people she cared out about. And then, when the gongs struck midnight, the new year would begin. A new sunrise, a new day. New friends. New experiences. New possibilities.

And then…..who knew what the world would bring?

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took so long. This last chapter was….well….long. And I had to update my other story, too. I hope you guys have all enjoyed it. I hope I won't find flames in my inbox or angry fan girls at my doorstep with their pitchforks and torches. If so, well, as Shigure says, "Que sera, sera." Anyway, I say this is the last chapter, but there's actually an epilogue afterwards that will jump forward a little in time. And then the sequel, which I have decided to go through with, will be another jump a little further into the future, about six or seven years after the end of this story. I hope you guys will read this one, too. I'll probably have a teaser up for it soon.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful, kind support. Your comments and encouragement have helped me to finish this story. It will have been in the works for three years as of next month. The sequel likely won't be anywhere near as long, but will still be good, is my hope.

Anyway, keep reading, and thank you again! Yuriko Mikazuki, May 20, 2006


	40. Epilogue

"And Then…" for "Fruits Basket"

Epilogue

Tohru sighed contentedly, soaking up the warm, late afternoon sunlight that was shining down on her. The rocking chair Shigure had put out on his porch for her had become one of her favorite spots. It offered a beautiful view of the yard, which was resplendent in the colors of late summer. Bright orange daylilies planted in the flowerbeds near the porch were beginning to close for the evening, and long tree shadows were stretching out over the grass. Tohru watched with delighted as a pair of audacious sparrows flew right up to her feet to perch on a shallow bowl of water she sometimes left out for them. They bobbed their perky little heads down for a few gulps and then tore off again to the maple where they had a nest. Their own little home.

Tohru smiled as she watched them for a while. They flittered about the yards, gathering up bits of grass and twigs. Pretty soon there would be eggs in that nest, and a new family. For perhaps the hundredth time that day, she ran her fingers over her large, bloated melon of a stomach. She made a delighted little gasp when she felt the baby kick.

Tohru's eyes fell on the thick, leather bound book in her lap. She turned the heavy, laminated page and admired the photographs that had been taken at her wedding one year ago that day. Ayame had designed a stunningly beautiful dress—a pure white satin gown with a twelve-foot train and a bodice and sleeves studded with pearls that showered down onto the skirt. A crown of fragrant white roses and baby's breath had adorned her head. She turned the pages of the photo album again and came to another picture—this one of all the Sohmas standing together, even Akito, in tuxedos or bridesmaids' dresses, raising glasses of champagne, all smiling. Every one of their faces was dear to her. More photos showed Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, all looking dashing in their sharp tuxes. In another, Hatori stood near the towering cake with his arm around his own wife, Chiharu, who balanced a newborn son of her own on in her arms. Somehow, Shigure had coerced his longsuffering editor into accompanying him to the wedding—though Tohru believed she had been reduced to stalking him for two days straight to get the last few chapters of his manuscript out of his tight hands. Whatever the real intent, Shigure had Mi'i in a flashy dip on the dance floor. Tohru would never have thought that Shigure was an excellent dancer; he started practicing just as soon as the curse had been lifted, saying it had always been a lifelong goal of his. Mi'i, though, looked as though she thought she was going to fall.

The next page showed a young, bashful Hiro offering a white rose to Kisa, who looked absolutely adorable in her cute, baby-blue bridesmaid's dress, tailored by Ayame, of course. Akito had a photograph all to himself. He was standing alone by one of the windows in the assembly hall, but he the corners of his mouth were turned up in a small, uncertain smile as he raised a glass in honor of the happy couple. He was slowly recovering his health, though his tuxedo fit a bit loosely around him still.

The next picture was one of Tohru's favorites. Kyo, bright orange hair a little disorganized and his bowtie undone, arguing with Kagura, who had caught the bouquet—a tight bunch of fresh pastel roses. She looked about ready to beat him with it. Tohru thought that they were a perfect couple, despite all their fights. They would be really happy together, she was sure.

Ritsu was there too, with his mother and father, each beaming at her from the page. All three of them were behind the refreshments table, serving champagne and punch. The picture directly below that one was of Ritsu's mother looking down at the spot of punch staining the pristine white tablecloth in utter horror, about to go into one of her fits. That had taken quite an effort to quiet down.

Hana and Uo were there, too. The blonde woman sported a wide grin and a peace sign, but Hana was staring off at the border of the photograph as though she saw something there that she didn't like. Another Polaroid attached to that picture completed the scene. At least fifteen members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club—the old Kawaia league must have missed the memo about its dissolution—were standing outside with faces pressed to the windows, garbed in mourning black and snapping a flurry of photos despite their tears; several of them, including Minami and her cohorts, looked ready to bolt if Hana should decided to loose her electric powers on them.

Tohru turned over another laminated page. There she was again, this time on the dance floor. A rather tall, strikingly handsome blonde young man was twirling her. It was hard to believe this was Momiji, the little boy who had once hardly cleared four feet, who more often than not couldn't be admitted on most of the adult rides at the amusement park, despite actually being much older than he looked. His small body seemed to have sprung up to his present height just overnight. It really wasn't true—three or four months was more the case—but in spite of this, he still possessed his happy-go-lucky, childlike voice. Well, some things just took more time than others, she supposed.

Hatsuharu had come with a date; Tohru hadn't seen him for quite some time. No one saw much of the black-and-white-haired boy anymore. Rumor had it he and Rin were still together, evidenced by the way they constantly stuck together at the wedding. One was never more than a few feet away from the other. Tohru was thrilled to see the former Horse, though Rin acted a little shy around so many people. She hadn't quite warmed up to Tohru yet. Even so, Tohru was glad she came. She'd asked the older girl to become one of her bridesmaids, just like all of the other Sohma girls, and it had taken some pleading, but Rin eventually agreed, if with a slight air of reluctance. Tohru supposed that was an improvement in their relationship, however small.

More guests and friends filled the pages of the leather book. She was getting close to the end. Suddenly, she paused. A single picture was centered on the ivory page. There were two people in it. Tohru was one of them. The other was the groom.

Yuki Sohma, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, held his new wife in a close embrace. Their lips were joined in a loving kiss.

Creaking footsteps on the wooden porch made her look up from the album. She expected to see Shigure—with school out for the summer, Yuki and Tohru were staying at their cousin's house while the apartment building they lived at while still in school in Tokyo was undergoing renovations. She was a bit surprised to see her husband instead, home early from work. After taking more classes than Tohru thought humanly possible—she shouldn't have wondered, really, as adept and intelligent as Yuki was—Yuki had settled on pursuing a career as a lawyer. His internship was rigorous, but he was at the top of his class, and already had several job offers, coming from as far away as England and America, not to mention from all over the country. With a peaceful smile that took in both her and the baby, Yuki approached the rocking chair and crouched down beside it. He looked handsome as always, in a white shirt and tie, pulled a bit loose. He rested his arms and chin on the mahogany rocking chair arm and gazed up fondly at his wife, head cocked slightly to one side.

"Is Kyoko moving around again?" he asked.

Tohru laughed mirthfully. "She's turning somersaults. I think she knows that she's going to be born soon. She has reason to be excited. Life has a lot of wonderful experiences in store for her."

"And painful ones," Yuki added solemnly. He took Tohru's hand and brushed it with a light kiss. "But if she's anything like her mother, then she's going to be all right. I know she will be." He then noticed the open book Tohru had been looking at. His calm violet eyes studied the photograph of the two of them together. With a slightly mischievous look into her bright blue orbs, Yuki gently laid his head on Tohru's round abdomen. After a few moments he announced, "I can feel her kick." Lifting his head, he regarded Tohru fondly, adding, "Maybe she'll be an athlete."

Tohru gave a soft chuckle. "Maybe. She could be a lot of things. But the most important of all, she'll be our daughter."

Yuki nodded, grinning. "Not too much longer, now."

Shigure appeared from within the house, a towel over his neck and hair still damp.

"Ah, Yuki. I thought I heard you come home. Let me guess, you're here to steal Tohru away from me, am I right?"

"Well, it is our first anniversary, after all," Yuki responded. "And she's mine to begin with."

Shigure hung his head and sighed melodramatically. "Ahhh. Fine. You two go on out. Have fun. Spare no thought for lonely old me, sitting here in my empty house, twiddling my thumbs and staring at the wall, without a friend in the—"

"Oh, stop it," Yuki told his older cousin firmly. Tohru was reminded of something.

"Oh, Shigure, Mi'i called for you just a little while ago, about extending the contract with the printer. She said if you didn't call her back this time, she'd hunt you down and hang you from the nearest flagpole by your ankles." Tohru couldn't help smiling a little, delivering such a silly message. But those were the woman's words, verbatim.

Shigure sighed again, in defeat.

"Well, maybe a night on the town could do me some good as well. Hanging from my ankles sounds uncomfortable. Thanks, Tohru," he added with a sincere smile.

"Well, Mrs. Sohma," Yuki addressed Tohru, "how about we get ready to leave soon? There's no rush. The restaurant will hold our reservations all night if I ask them, but I for one can't wait to spend a nice romantic evening with my wife."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Yuki gave her a serene, loving smile, reaching out to graze her cheek with his fingers before going inside with Shigure. Tohru gazed out over the garden again. The light of the setting sun cast shimmering golden rays across the yard. A vivid, jewel-like hummingbird flitted among the flowers, disappearing in a blur almost as soon as she laid eyes on it. Taking a long, deep breath of contentment, Tohru settled back in the chair, pushing her toes against the wood of the porch. The steady rocking rhythm kept time, and she began humming idly.

"Hmm-mmm-mmm-mmm….hmmmm….."

The words of the song her mother always used to sing to her were still fresh in her mind, even after all these years. She would pass them down to this new daughter, too. The melody followed the lilting waltz tempo easily, and before she realized it, Tohru was quietly singing.

"…..our tears will dissolve into thin air, as we drink up this good, lovin' life….."

Author's Notes:

Grrrrr…computer crashed again. Twice in as many weeks. I was barely able to recover this file. Anyway, all's well that ends well. I hope you'll read the sequel. It will be under my profile name "Mikazuki Yuriko" on titled "A Tiny Prayer." I hope to get the first chapter out soon. See you all again later!

Yuriko


End file.
